Jovenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal
by jva98
Summary: Esta es una parodia tanto a South Park como a Harry Potter, por lo menos la primera parte; donde veremos una versión de Harry Potter MUY diferente a la original y con personajes de South Park Problemas muy extraños se presentaran a nuestros heroes para evitar encontrar ese preciado objeto ¿Podrán los chicos resolver el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal, con la ayuda de Harry Potter?
1. Piloto Las cuatro cartas

_**Los jóvenes magos, el gordo y la piedra filosofal**_

 _ **Capitulo piloto.-Las cuatro cartas**_

 _ ***No había puesto este disclaimer porque en aquel momento no sabía que existían.**_

 _ **South Park me pertenece, así que paguenme por cada historia que hagan xD Okno, le pertenece a Trynity Parkimetro y Mattadero Stoneli. Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Tolkin... digo Rowling xD**_

Stan Marsh era un chico de Colorado, que solía usar un sombrero de pompón, cabello negro y para el resto de los niños parecía normal; pero su casa era de todo menos normal.

Era un niño más que raro: Era un mago.

Toda su familia lo era, menos su padre, Randy Marsh (el padre) era muggle; palabra que usan los magos para… okay todo el mundo sabe qué diablos es un muggle y si no lo saben " _Avada kedavra"._

Stan Marsh acababa de cumplir los 11 años hacia poco tiempo y ahora esperaba con ansias una carta. Desde hacía unos años Stan sabía que era un joven mago, y esperaba con ansias el poder ir a aquella escuela de la que todos hablaban; bueno, todos los magos.

-¿Sigues en la ventana?-pregunto su hermana Shelley, una bruja con estudios de segundo grado en brujería.

-Podría llegar en cualquier momento…-contesto el pequeñín.

Pocas veces era cuando ambos jóvenes sentían algo el uno por el otro, a pesar de ser hermanos…

Finalmente un ente emplumado se acercó a la ventana de los jóvenes brujos, lo que muchos muggles llamaban "paloma" eran en realidad las más preciadas aves de Norteamérica para los magos. Esta era la paloma mensajera de la familia, llamada: Rosti.

Era moteada de un blanco como la nieve y gris, se alimentaba mayoritariamente de grillos que encontraba y seguía a la familia Marsh desde hace un par de años (prácticamente cuando Shelley entro a la escuela donde se suponía que Stan entraría.

-¡Ábrela!-se emocionó la hermana, a Stan le asustaba que su hermana lo tratara tan bien, pero dedujo que era el efecto de tener frente a ellos la carta de la tan preciada escuela de hechicería.

El sobre contenía un sello con el logo que ambos conocían muy bien,

" _Estimado señor Stanley Randall Marsh_

 _Le informamos que ha sido aceptado para el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, se le espera…"_

El resto se lo sabían de memoria todos los jóvenes magos, lo importante era que Stan estaba dentro del colegio. Que alegría y emoción quedo en su casa cuando festejaron.

Pero él no fue el único que recibió una carta aquel mismo día; la directora del colegio había mandado más cartas a unos cuantos jóvenes magos, solo que algunos aun no sabían lo que eran, un buen ejemplo de esto era el pobre niño: Kenny Mckomcik.

El pequeño Kenneth se encontraba en su habitación con su habitual capucha subida hasta el tope, al igual que Stan tenía 11 años, pero vivía en Arizona, era pobre y de pelo rubio; pero de gran corazón y gran… ejem; como sea. Si a Kenny le hubieran preguntado si creía en la magia hacia tan solo un par de horas hubiera respondido que no, pero una visita cambio su punto de vista.

-Buenas tardes.-se presentó una amable viejecita-Mi nombre es Alina Paola Dumbledore maestra de...

-¿Quién demonios es usted?-pregunto de malas ganas la madre del pequeño Kenny, bajo efectos de la cerveza.

-Veo que en sus condiciones no podremos discutir de un tema tan importante para el joven Mckormick, así que sí me permite.-dicho esto saco un palo de madera del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Qué es esa mierd…?-no termino de decir las palabras porque la ancianita pronuncio "Limpidus".

Unas chispas salieron de la punto de la vara de madera, estas se dirigieron a la señora Mcormick, a lo cual esta intento esquivarlo; pero le dieron de pleno en el pecho, ella esperaba que algo horrible pasara, pero todo lo contrario pasó: se sintió sobria… "Necesito uno de esos"-pensó.

-¿Podría hablar con Kenneth Mckormick, usted y su esposo?-pregunto amablemente la señora.

-¿Quiere hablar con Kenny? Ese chico es raaaro, no me malinterprete lo quiero, pero hace cosas raras de vez en cuando, habla en sueños palabras sin sentido y muchas otras mierdas.

-Eso es normal.-aclaro la señora Dumbledore.

-Kenny, una viejita vino a hablarnos.-le ordeno su madre.

Cuando la señora termino de contarles todos, la familia entera quedo pasmada y el futuro del joven Mckormick estaba sellado a uno mucho mejor.

Por su lado Kyle Broflvski era un chico pecoso, pelirrojo, que usaba un Ushanka verde casi siempre; vivía en Los Angeles junto con su familia, teniendo un hermano adoptado, el joven Kyle al igual que Stan sabía que era un brujo, pero en su caso este era el mayor; así que (quitando las experiencias que ambos padres contaban en sus tiempos en el colegio) no sabía nada sobre el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Esperaba a la paloma mensajera de la familia, cuando…

-Kyle mi precioso.-le grito su madre.

-Maama, me avergüenzas.-le dijo el joven Broflovski.

-Perdóname hijo, es que… es que… Ha llegado.-le dijo su madre dándole la carta, que rezaba lo mismo que el joven esperaba.

-¿Fuiste aceptado?-pregunto temerosa su madre.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Así es!-grito lleno de alegría Kyle, pronto toda la familia se reunió en un gran abrazo.

-Te extrañare mucho.-le dijo la madre a su hijo mayor.

-Y yo también hermano.-Ike Broflovski al ser adoptado no era mago; así que Kyle era el único Broflovski que iría a aquel colegio por esta generación.

-Tranquila, ya tendrás a Ike, y tu pequeñín, aunque nunca lo conocerás al completo, prometo traerte a casa historias, como las de mama y papa, pero actualizadas…-era una broma que se hacían entre hermanos, diciendo que las historias de sus padres eran de la prehistoria, que el colegio Hogwarts debía ser muy diferente a como contaban sus bocas.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo.-le menciono su padre.

-Gracias.-Kyle estaba ansioso por todo lo que el futuro le deparaba para delante, lo que no supo es que le deparaba demasiadas aventuras.

Finalmente Eric Theodore Cartman niño del estado de Texas, un niño gordo, de muy mal gusto y con su sombrero azul de pompón amarillo; estrangulaba a su paloma mensajera gritando:

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar maldita ave?!

-Querido, ¿No quieres ver lo que dice la carta?-le pregunto con amabilidad su madre.

-¡No! ¡Esta ave debe aprender a respetar mi autoridad!-gritaba estrangulando aún más al ave mensajera.

-Aquí dice que te aceptaron en el colegio Hogwarts calabacín.

-¡Genial!-aparto sus manos del cuello de la paloma, la cual aprovecho para huir del gordo culón-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ponen una lista de materiales?-pregunto a su madre de malos modos.

-Sí terroncito de azúcar, estos materiales debemos comprarlos pronto.-le advirtió su madre.

-Yo no sé dónde conseguir media cajetilla de… ¿Ojos de sapos en aceite?

-Tranquilo calabacín todo se consigue en un pequeño pueblo de Colorado.

-¡¿Colorado?!-grito el gordinflón-Eso está muy lejos para llegar en ese estúpido auto muggle.-dijo esto último con desprecio extra.

-Pero calabacín, sabes que a mama le prohibieron viajar por escoba por…

-Sí, sí, sí; no me lo tienes que repetir.-le dijo de malas ganas su hijo-Pero por algo existen los polvos Flu ma…

-Mmmhh… Tienes razón calabacín, nos costaran varios galeones, pero creo que tendré suficientes polvos Flu para un viaje de ida y vuelta solo tú y yo, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Que será mejor que los consigas!-le ordeno su hijo.

-Yo también te quiero calabacín.

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Perdón que sea corto, le dedique más o menos una página a cada uno.**

 **Es solo un piloto, sí les gusta mínimo a 3 personas lo seguiré de buenas ganas**

 **Es mi segundo fic que hago y puede que este sea largo, solo queria el cap piloto para presentar la situación**

 **No será un copia y pega de lo que paso en Harry Potter, créanme tiene algunos girillos xD**

 **No lo pongo en la sección de Harry Potter, porque este se basa más en los niños de SP**

 **Dejen una mini review si esto debería seguir o no, que si sigue les prometo algo GRANDE o si quieren algo pequeño… jodanse, será algo GRANDE xD (perdón tenia que hacerlo)**

 **La siguiente parte la subiré pronto ;)**

 **Hare 3 capitulos antes de que puedan decir se les gusto o no.**

 **No esperen a todos los personajes de South Park, y si vienen por los de Harry Potter, de una vez les aviso: muchos no van a estar (toda la familia Weasley es un ejemplo)**

 **Soy nuevo en Fan fiction. Net, asi que perdonen si soy tan malo con todo esto y no les pongo Yaoi.**


	2. El callejón Diagon

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.-El Callejón Diagon**_

Faltaba menos de una semana para que las clases en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts iniciaran, y todos los niños se dirigían hacia un pequeño pueblo de Colorado: South Park.

Aquel pueblito montañés ya estaba acostumbrado de que cada año se efectuara una convención de gente extraña que provenía de todo el país; asustaban a algunos locales de vez en cuando con las palabras extrañas que oían, pero no eran más que estupideces.

Era el día más odiado por los ciudadanos de South Park, menos para la familia más extraña y solitaria de todo el lugar: Los Marsh.

En el pueblo circulaban distintas historias sobre Sharon Marsh, desde mucho antes de tener ese apellido, la niña rara de la escuela, la cual era tan problemática que la enviaron a un internado, nunca se supo que hubiera terminado sus estudios en la Preparatoria (High School, Colegio o Bachillerato), lo único que sabían de ella es que era demasiado reservada; ningún local entiende como el joven Randy Marsh se enamoró de aquella fenómeno, pero el hecho era que ahora estaban casados y tuvieron dos hijos.

Con la mayor paso lo mismo que con la madre: rara y antisocial, muchos supusieron que terminaron mandándola al mismo orfanato; por otro lado el niño de los Marsh era bien querido en la escuela y lejos de ser un muchacho raro, era amigable y fue la causa de que muchos vecinos no llamaran a las autoridades cuando oían terribles gritos de la casa Marsh, la cual era la ganadora al peor cuidado de casas.

Stan conocía esos hechos desde hacía un tiempo, le agradaba que su mejor amigo muggle Gary el mormón le hubiera salvado el culo en más de una ocasión, mintiendo por él; para que a Stan no lo cacharan como el bicho raro que era… No era su culpa, pero a veces cuando se es un mago joven, no se puede contener el poder mágico que reside en su interior y una pequeña parte tiende a ser expulsada.

Lógicamente Gary sabía que Stan era un mago y que cuando cumpliera los 11 años ingresaría al colegio Hogwarts, dejando a Gary solo, el día que Stan se lo confirmo fue triste, pero este le prometió que ya que Gary sabia algunas cosas del mundo mágico le permitiría ir con él y su familia al callejón Diagon.

Así que ahí se encontraban los dos amigos de la infancia, en su última semana juntos, acostados en el basto pastizal formado frente a la casa Marsh.

-Prometo volver por Navidad.-le dijo Stan consolando al pequeño Gary-Vamos Gary, aún nos quedan unos días juntos, podremos aprovecharlos al máximo y… mira lo suertudo que vas a ser.

-¿Yo? ¿Suertudo?-ironizo el mormón.

-Sí, en Hogwarts no podremos jugar videojuegos, así que vete tú a saber cómo demonios nos entretendremos.-en realidad era cierto, a menos que Stan consiguiera amigos se moriría del aburrimiento.

-Pero harás magia.-le recrimino Stan.

-¿Crees en serio que la magia es para tanto?-le pregunto Stan.

-Lo seria si no fueras mago, imagina todas las molestias que uno se podría quitar de encima…-añoro el pobre muggle.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Recuerda, tuve que vivir como muggle…-enseguida se detuvo, sabía que a Gary no le gustaba que dijera ese nombre-… como persona normal.-rectifico Stan.

-Te entiendo, pero… Te extrañare amigo, te juro que rezare por ti cada noche.-le animo el mormón.

Stan aunque no era mormón apreciaba que su amigo no le dejara de hablar por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, hasta lo apoyaba… Gary era un buen amigo y Stan no lo olvidaría.

-Vamos, levántense par de mojones.-les dijo Shelley-No quiero llegar tarde porque ustedes se estaban besando en los arbustos.

-¡Cállate bruja!-le dijo Gary hiriente, aunque sabía que en realidad era un halago para ella.

-Vamos Gary.-lo animo Stan, no quería perderse tampoco el viaje al callejón Diagon, o retrasarlo.

Los tres niños se sentaron en el coche de los Marsh, donde los cinco integrantes cupieron a regañadientes.

-Disculpe señora Marsh.-comento Gary- ¿Si vamos tan apretados como es que volveremos con el material escolar de Stan y Shelley?

-Oh, sí casi lo olvidaba Gary.-exclamo la bruja juguetona y con un movimiento de su varita mágica el espacio que había entre Stan, Gary y Shelley se volvió amplio.

-La magia es increíble…-susurro Gary-¿Y no notaran en la ciudad un carro de semejante tamaño?

-Es más pequeño por dentro que por fuera.-explico Sharon como si no fuera gran cosa; Stan y Shelley ya estaban acostumbrados a la magia, pero para Gary todo ese mundo era nuevo.

-Al callejón Diagon.-dijo Randy Marsh arrancando la camioneta y conduciendo por la acera.

Kenny, Karen y Carol McCormick se encontraban en una camioneta acercándose cada vez más a la ciudad de Colorado. Por la mente del pequeño Kenny pasaban muchas cosas, pero la que más le preocupaba era: "¿Sera cierto todo lo que nos dijo esa vieja decrepita?"

Por su parte Carol aún tenía vivida la conversación con la mujer aquella:

"-Su hijo es un brujo.-explico la maestra con naturalidad.

-¿Cree que porque somos pobres también somos tontos?-le recrimino el señor McCormick-He aquí mi certificado de que curse hasta tercer grado de primaria.-mostro un marco con un dibujito donde decía "Diploma" con una "D" al revés.

-No me estoy burlando de ustedes.-explico la maestra con paciencia, no era nada nuevo aquello.

-Pruébelo.-la reto Kenneth.

Con un solo movimiento de la varita el vaso de cerveza del señor McCormick se convirtió en agua pura y con el siguiente movimiento corrigió la "d" mal puesta en el "Diploma".

-Lo lamento, no tolero las faltas de ortografías.-se disculpó la maestra.

-Así que así se escribe la "d".-dijo el señor McCormick como si hubiera descubierto la Atlantis, aunque el secreto que le estaban por encomendar no era mucho menos importante-Verán Hogwarts es una escuela para jóvenes magos, no quiero decirles muchos detalles para que el joven les explique todo de una mucho mejor manera de lo que yo podría; pero en síntesis enseñamos a que los magos controlen su magia para hacer el bien y cuando crezcan tengan trabajos estables en el mundo mágico.

-¿Y qué tan lejos está de nuestra casa?-pregunto Carol-No creo que podamos llevarlo en carro…

-Ups, que tonta soy.-interrumpió la ancianita-Hogwarts es un internada, como ustedes son, y perdonen por el termino, pobres y muggles…

-¿Muggles?-preguntaron todos en la habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre olvido estas cosas?-dijo la pobre anciana mientras se daba palmadas en la cabeza-Muggle es el termino expresado para "personas no mágicas".

-¿Eso no crea un sistema de desigualdad y racismo en el que algunas personas o magos podrían basarse para vernos como sus inferiores?-pregunto Carol.

-¿Pero de que está hablando señora?-le pregunto amablemente Ariana-Claramente ustedes son inferiores,-en realidad no había dicho lo último con malas intenciones, pero la realidad es la cruda-pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ustedes no tendrán que pagar ni un ínfimo centavo de dinero muggle para pagar el hospedaje de Kenneth McCormick; preferimos que cuando los niños obtengan un trabajo en el mundo mágico ellos nos lo paguen; muchos lo hacen con ganas.

-Pero espere,-interrumpió Carol-usted dijo que era un internado ¿Eso significa que Kenny…?

-Lo lamento mucho señora, pero tendrá que irse por un largo tiempo a vivir en Hogwarts, mire el lado bueno: tres comidas diarias, cama y ropa limpia todos los días.

-¿Qué trata de insinuar con eso?-pregunto el señor McCormick enojado.

-Pero-volvió a protestar la madre-¿Y que pasara con sus hermanos? ¿También son brujos?

-Me temo que el mayor… Kevin si no me equivoco, no lo es; pero por otro lado tengo unos fuertes motivos para creer que Karen sí que podría tener sangre de hechicera.

-¿Y que se supone que les tenemos que decir a ellos? ¿Qué Kenny se va a vivir a un lugar mejor que ellos solo por ser "mago?-pregunto de nuevo la madre.

-Dígales la verdad, ellos entenderán.

-Muy bien.-decidió el padre.

-Pero esto debe decidirlo Kenny, ¿Qué dices hijo? No nos harás enojar con tu respuesta.

-Quisiera ir a Hogwarts…-contesto Kenny.

-¡Malparido! ¡¿Así nos pagas todos estos años de…?!-grito el señor McCormick.

-¡Stuart!-le grito Carol-No podemos impedir que Kenny viva una vida mejor, haremos todo lo posible por aceptarlo Kenny, no te sientas mal por nosotros.-acepto la señora McCormick.

-Kenny, esta vez me dirijo a ti, ¿puedes hacer cosas raras, cosas que los demás…?

-Sí, sí puedo.-le interrumpió Kenny, se habida quitado la capucha por una ocasión.

-Ahora es tu turno Kenneth, demuéstrame que tienes madera para entrar a Hogwarts.-le dijo la académica.

-No puedo.-admitió Kenny-Va y viene…

-Es justo lo que esperaba escuchar.-se alegró la señorita Dumbledore-Muy bien Kenny, aquí tienes tu carta; dentro de ella está el boleto para que subas al vuelo nueve y tres cuartos, te veré en el callejón Diagon a las…

-¿Callejón Diagon?-preguntaron los tres McCormick.

-Oh, lo olvide, es un callejón que se encuentra en South Park, Colorado; los veré ahí el próximo Sábado a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta Colorado?-pregunto Kenny.

-En eso ya no podemos ayudarlos.-contesto con tristeza Ariana, dicho esto dio una vuelta sobre si misma provocando un "Crap" estruendoso y desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes."

Desde entonces la madre de Kenny se propuso a llevarlo hasta aquel extraño callejón y después de eso al aeropuerto LAX en Los Angeles.

Una vez se encontraron en South Park:

-¿Disculpe sabe dónde se encuentra el callejón Dia…Diagone…?-Karen trataba de hacer memoria.

-No sé de qué rayos me están hablando.-contestaba casi toda persona que le hacían aquella pregunta.

-Hey,-los sorprendió una voz-Oí que hablaban del Callejon Diagon.

Era un chico rubio que usaba un suéter celeste con pantalones azules marinos, se apretaba los nudillos y emitía su voz de forma aguda.

-Sí,-contesto Kenny-¿Tu que sabes del Callejón Diagon?

-Nos dirigíamos allá, yo también soy mago… ahh veo que eres hijos de muggles, que gusto… Mi nombre es Leopoldo Butters Stotch. –se presentó el joven.

-Kenny…McCormick.-se presento Kenny-Mucho gusto Butters.

-El placer es mío, espero que seamos amigos.-rio el joven entre dientes-Vengan conmigo, mis papas están comiendo en un Mc Donald´s.

-¿Comida?-pregunto la joven Karen hambrienta.

-No te emociones cielo, no tentemos dinero para…

-Oh no hay problema yo le invito a la pequeña.-le dijo el señor Stotch-Y a ustedes también.

-¿No será una molestia?-pregunto Carol.

-Para nada, el dinero muggle no nos sirve de mucho.-se burló el señor Stotch-Y si queremos solo tenemos que intercambiar un par de Galeones en Gringotts y nos dan cientos de estos billetitos verdes… Eso sí, solo Butters sabe cómo usarlos, Linda y yo nos acostumbramos a las monedas del mundo mágico, ¿Cómo la llevan ustedes?

Mientras Kenny y Karen pedían su comida con Butters la madre de ambos hablaba con los Stotch.

-En realidad no soy… bruja.-dijo esto último con miedo a haberse equivocado de termino y ofender a la señora Stotch.

-Oh ¿Es usted muggle? Perdone el termino…-se disculpó rápidamente Linda-No se preocupe, nosotros le ayudaremos con toda la lista de útiles escolares de… me imagino que el de la chaqueta naranja, ¿No?

-Se llama Kenny.-le dijo Carol.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Linda con curiosidad.

-Once.

-¿También es su primer año en Hogwarts?-pregunto el señor Stotch.

-¿También?-pregunto confundida Carol.

-Ohh, claro olvidamos decirlo: para Butters es su primer año en Hogwarts, está muy nervioso. Y dígame, ¿La niña?

-Me dijo una tal Ariana que…

-¿Ariana Dumbledore fue con ustedes?-preguntó Linda Stotch impresionada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Carol.

-No, nada, el pequeño Kenny ya se dará cuenta cuando llegue a Hogwarts.-dicho esto lanzo una sonrisa tonta más digna de una niña pequeña.

-¿La pequeña también tiene once?-pregunto el señor Stotch.

-No, apenas y roza los nueve; pero me dijeron que muy posiblemente sería una bruja.

-Interesante.-apremio el señor Stotch-¿Y de dónde son?

-Veo que los magos son muy confiados.-susurro Carol antes de contestar-De Arizona, ¿Y ustedes?

-Nosotros somos de Hawaii.-contesto Linda.

-Vaya, eso sí está lejos, debieron tardar días en llegar.-admiro Carol.

Ambos adultos se regodearon de risa, como si la señora McCormick hubiera dicho algo muy infantil.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Carol.

-Si acabamos de salir esta mañana.-le informo Stuart.

-¿Cómo?

-Vera, entre los magos tenemos un transporte llamado: La red de polvos Flu, con la cual nos podemos… ¿Cuál es la palabra muggle adecuada?...Teleportar, creo; de un sitio a otro.

-¿Se teleportan de un sitio a otro?-se sorprendió la mama de Kenny, aunque en realidad no entendía que trataban de decir.

Los tres niños se sentaron en una mesa continua a los adultos:

-Va a ser genial, vamos a conocer a muchos amigos, tú también ehh Karen.-le animo Butters-Solo tienes que esperar dos añito más para entrar.

-De hecho solo uno.-le respondió ella-Y si resulta que soy una… maga.

-Oh tranquila, que te digan bruja es un cumplido, pero no entiendo, si tienes nueve años ¿Cómo esperas entrar el año que viene?

-Cumplo en Diciembre, y supongo que me dejaran entrar y cumplir los once años ahí.-respondió la pequeña.

-¿Pero cómo sabes eso?-se asombró Butters.

-Supongo que será como cualquier otra escuela, ¿No?-ironizo la niñita.

-Bueno, como sea; prepárense porque creo que es la primera vez que van a ver el callejón Diagon; créanme cuando les digo que va a ser grandioso.

Los Broflovski no solían ir al callejón Diagon por sus compras, preferían el callejón Mars en Las Vegas; pero en los últimos días hubo un enfrentamiento en aquel callejón y lo cerraron hasta nuevo aviso; por lo cual no les quedó más remedio que irse hasta el callejón Diagon.

-Mira que a tu edad y estas apunto de aparecerte.-le reprocho su madre.

-¿Ni papa ni Ike van a venir?-pregunto Kyle.

-Tranquilo mi ronrronzito, volveremos esta misma tarde; además Ike no soportaría la aparición.

-¿Su mente no soportaría la aparición?-pregunto Kyle aun sin saber mucho del tema.

-Ahm… Bueno lo comprobaras en un segundo; hasta luego Ike, volveré en un par de horas, y ¡Gerald!-le grito la bruja al mago que hacia levitar a Ike de un lado a otro-Mas te vale que cuando llegue a esta casa no haya ocurrido una catástrofe y eso incluye…

-¡Mama! Date prisa, por favor, ya quiero ir al callejón Diagon, es la primera vez que voy.

-Si es cierto Kyle, cuídalo bien Gerald.-dicho esto se alejó un poco al asfalto de la banqueta.

-¿Aquí se puede hacer una aparición?-pregunto Kyle con interés.

-No seas tonto Kyle, desde cualquier lugar que no esté protegido por medios mágicos te podrás desaparecer, pero claro para eso falta que seas mayor de edad.-le contesto su madre-Creo que aquí acaba el encantamiento _Fidelio._

-Vaya, protegiste muy bien nuestra casa.-volvió admirar Kyle, ya que su casa era por lo general una pocilga grande, espaciosa y llena de cuartos "imposibles" según los muggles; pero si uno se alejaba lo suficiente, o no era parte del encantamiento _Fidelio;_ simplemente la veía como cualquier otra casa en Los Ángeles.

-Dame la mano, ronrronzito.-le pidió amablemente su madre.

-De acurdo…-dijo Kyle emocionado, siempre había querido saber que se sentía la aparición, aunque fuera conjunta, y rayos APESTABA.

Primero sintió que se encogía hasta pasar por un tubo no mucho mayor al de un culo, después veía como si se hubiera metido alguna droga muggle, el mundo pasaba tan rápido que se distorsionaba, sospecho que sus oídos y nariz comenzaron a sangrar, su mente le hacía algunas bromas pesadas constantemente como: ver rosa o imaginar que algún animal se le acercaba.

-Kyle, Kyle ¡Estas sangrando ronrronzito!-gritaba su madre.

-¿Qué diablos hicimos?-pregunto Kyle desorientado.

-Eso mi querido Kyle fue una aparición conjunta.-le explico su madre.

-Se siente como… el cu…-no acabo porque vomito en unos arbustos.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.-le dijo su madre-Yo también vomite mi primera vez…

Justo en aquel momento una mujer muggle pasaba por la calle, escuchando solo lo último que acababa de decir Sheila.

-¡Pedófila!-grito antes de salir corriendo asustada por aquella rareza.

-Ronrronzito, tú que entiendes más de los muggles ¿Me podrías decir que significa pedófila?

-Creo que es una forma de saludar nueva entre ellos…-mintió Kyle, en realidad sí sabía, pero pensó que su madre terminaría haciéndole un embrujo a la mujer si llegaba a descubrir el verdadero significado de la palabra.

-Vaya, pero que maneras.-se mofo Sheila mientras le daba la mano a su hijo que había parado de vomitar.

-¿Hola?-gritaba una niña morena a voces a mitad de la calle, a Kyle no le costó trabajo identificar que era una bruja joven, y además una de las que crecieron sin ninguna compañía muggle.

-¿Y esa niña será bruja?-pregunto la madre pelirroja.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Kyle, pues la pequeñaja estaba a mitad de la calle mientras un coche le pitaba.

-¿En qué idioma estará hablando?-pregunto la niña al vehículo, pitido por parte del conductor-¡BIIIIIIP!-contesto la niña.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú!-grito Kyle tomándola de la mano-¿Es que no conoces el mundo muggle?

-No, es tan interesante.-dijo la pequeña entre risas.

Kyle no tuvo otra opción que sacarla de la calle, mientras el conductor pitaba el claxon con toda su fuerza, cuando ambos se retiraron este trato de adelantar, pero justamente el semáforo cambio a rojo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Dónde está tu familia?-pregunto Sheila.

-No pudieron venir, ya no nos quedaban más polvos Flu, así que me dieron un mapa para encontrar el callejón Diagon, pero creo que lo perdí.-le contesto la chica.

-Que padres tan irresponsables, existiendo métodos como la aparición.-dijo la mujer de mala uva.

-No tienen licencia para eso.-explico la niña.

-¿Y escobas?-inquirió Sheila

-Ohh, no recordamos eso…-admitió la niña-, solemos olvidar muchas cosas.

-Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Kyle.

-Julie Lovegood.-contesto ella.

-Pero si ese nombre es…-trato de decir la mama de Kyle.

-Sí, soy mexicana.-sonrío ella, vestía una blusa de un verde limón, con leggins rojos carmesí (demostrando que no sabía vestirse como muggle) y unas chanclas negras.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kyle y ella es mi mama, también vamos al callejón Diagon. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-pregunto Kyle.

-Sería un placer.

Entre los tres caminaron por las callejuelas hasta llegar a su destino.

-Calabacín no vayas tan aprisa.-le reprimió su madre.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-grito Theodore Cartman-¡No dejare que nadie entre a la tienda de varitas antes que yo!

-Pero recuerda que tenemos que pasar a Gringotts primeros calabacín.-le dijo su madre.

-¡¿No trajiste suficiente dinero bruja decrepita?!-se enojó el gordo.

-Calabacín soy madre soltera y la economía va de mal en peor y…

-No importa, solo vamos.-le reprendió su hijo.

-Tranquilo, te tocara la varita más grande y gruesa que cualquier bruja podría desear…-dijo Liane sonrojándose.

-¿Mama?-Cartman no entendía que decía su mama.

-Como sea, calabacín… ouhh, me sentiré sola cuando no estés.-le dijo su madre.

-Ya te dije, compra un elfo domestico.-le contesto el niño de malos modos.

-Pero no es lo mismo terroncito de azúcar, el elfo me hará las labores a mí y yo no podré hacerle nada a él… Me sentiré inútil, aunque por otro lado estará la casa sola y… -a la señora Cartman se le ocurrió una idea-¿Calabacín quieres entrar al equipo de Quidditch?

-¿Qué si quiero?-jadeo Cartman-Es mi deseo ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

-Pues, creo que nos alcanzara el dinero para una escoba nuevecita.-sugirió su madre.

-¿No que la economía y esa mierda?

-Pero terroncito, el que tú estés en un equipo de Quidditch es más importante que todo eso, ahora si no llegas a entrar este año recuerda mandarme la escoba a mí para que te la tenga bien guardadita.

-Como sea… ¿Y cómo vas a recuperar el dinero?-era una de las desventajas de Eric, de tanta maldad que tenía en su interior de vez en cuando se le escapaban algunas buenas acciones.

-Bueno ahora que no vas a estar en casa creo que podré montar mi propio negocio, los muggles no sospecharan el filtro del amor y correrán a lanzarme dinero mientras el tub…-se detuvo antes de dar más detalles-Trabajaré más duro mi calabacín.

-Eso espero.-se rectificó Cartman.

-¿Alguien dijo "muggles"?-esta vez fue un chico pelinegro y de ojos rojos el que le hablo a Eric Cartman.

-¿Eres mago?-pregunto Cartman.

-Hijo del mismísimo Satanás,-presumió el chico-Damien, por cierto.

-¿Entonces no serias un demonio?-pregunto Eric.

-Calabacín, recuerda que al ministro de magia le llamamos Satanás como nombre clave para los muggles.

-¡Ya lo sé mama! ¿Me ves cara de muggle?-le grito el niño.

-Yo sí.-lo insulto Damien.

-Te voy a…-comenzó Eric, hasta que con un movimiento de la varita Liane interpuso una barrera entre su hijo y Damien.

-Calabacín: Él es el hijo del ministro de magia.-le recordó la madre, a lo cual Eric Cartman asintió.

-¿Y porque seguimos con ministros? ¿No deberíamos abrirnos paso a la presidencia?-pregunto Cartman.

-¿Entiendes que Ministro es a Presidente lo que idiota a muggle?-le ironizo Damien.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el gordo.

-Exacto.-contesto el culto pelinegro.

Las puertas del callejón Diagon seguían cerradas, frente de las puertas se encontraban los cuatro grupitos peculiares:

-¿No notaran que soy una persona normal?-pregunto Gary.

-Tranquilízate Gar.-le calmo Stan.

-¿Volveremos aquí cada año que estudiemos en Hogwarts?-pregunto Karen.

-Sí, aun te quedan otros siete viajes, aun si no resultas ser bruja.-le respondió Butters.

-Es tan interesante que los muggles usen auriofopnos.-comento Julie.

-A-u-d-i-f-o-n-o-s.-le dijo Kyle.

-¿Podría tu culo gordo ocupar todo el espacio de las puertas?-ironizo Damien.

-¡Callat...!-iba a gritar Cartman hasta que su madre lo detuvo.

-Escobas...-susurro Liane.

 **Continuara**

Notas.-Este episodio es masomenos lo que quiero que duren los caps tranquilos (donde no pasa gran cosa), el siguiente capítulo se verá más la dinámica de cómo se va a escribir.

En todas los cap (intentare) escribir desde el punto de vista de los cuatro protas.

¿Qué intención tiene Liane Cartman con las escobas? :v

Ahhh y Julie es mi personaje, soy hombre y mi nombre es Julio (Hola :v), pero no se porque crei que faltaban alumnas mujeres con protagonismo xD

¿Les gustan los caps un poquito mas grandes?


	3. Un mundo mágico

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 El mundo mágico**_

Los diez niños y los ocho padres de familia esperaban fuera del callejón Diagon, todos hablaban entre sus propios conocidos sin aventurarse a hablarle a otra persona.

-¿Kenny? ¿No estas nervioso por ver este callejón?-pregunto Karen.

-Todo mago que se respete ya ha visto este callejón niñita, a menos claro que seas una sangre sucia.-comento Damien con desdén.

Stan, Shelley, Kyle, Butters y todos los adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño de ojos rojos con cara de atrocidad, excepto Liane y su hijo Eric.

-¿Qué?-se regodeo este- ¿Quieren decirme algo?

-¿No eres el hijo del ministro?-pregunto Julie, dejando al resto helados, por lo que planeaban decirle.

-Así es, veo que alguien tiene cereb…-comenzó Damien a regodearse cuando…

-Me dijo mi padre que eras parte de una conspiración para la juventud eterna, que antes eras adulto y ahora volvías a Hogwarts.-comento Julie.

-¿Lovegood me imagino?-pregunto Damien.

-Sí, soy Julie; también tengo a mi hermana Luna…-comento la pequeña-Pero ella no entrara a Hogwarts hasta el año que viene.

-Interesante, si vuelves a hacer comentarios ridículos creo que mi padre tendrá que cortar los fondos de…

-¡Las puertas serán abiertas ahora mismo!-grito una voz desde ningún punto en específico, pero que todos escucharon en aquel estrecho callejón, los niños olvidaron sus diferencias para poder pasar por las puertas, pero algunos no entendieron que diablos pasaba, nada se movía.

-¡Muévanse!-le gritaron algunos niños a los McCormick empujándolos.

Karen, Kenny, Gary, Carol y sorpresivamente Kyle se sorprendieron cuando la gente cruzaba la pared como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Karen casi grita del horror cuando vio a Butters desaparecer tras el muro, provocando que ella y Kenny se abrazaran.

-Oh que tonta soy, Kyle, te acostumbraste al callejón Mars con sus ladrillos móviles, y me imagino que usted es muggle, ¿No?-esta vez se refirió a la madre de Kenny.

-Yo… ahm…-la señora McCormick estaba aterrada, aun no podía creer en la magia.

-Verán, solo tienen que traspasar esa barrera, no sentirán dolor… creo.-les advirtió la señora Broflovski.

Kyle no estaba acostumbrado a ese calibre mágico, pero accedió sin oponerse en lo más mínimo a atravesar el muro del callejón… Karen, Carol, Kenny y Sheila vieron como el joven de pecas se fundía con la pared rápidamente, solo para desaparecer, esto asusto nuevamente a la familia que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto la señor Broflovski.

-Yo.-dijo Kenny, aparentemente el hecho de que debería acostumbrarse tarde o temprano a este tipo de cosas fue suficiente para que Kenneth se armara de valor y entrara corriendo por la abertura; poco después le siguieron Karen y Carol.

-Yo…yo…-balbuceo Gary, cuando la figura de Stan dividida a la mitad por el muro rojizo apareció:

-Vamos Gary, no te pasara nada.-le dijo Stan.

-Maravillas del señor Todopoderoso…-murmuro Gary antes de que caminara con paso atípico a la pared y antes de tocarla dio un respiro y entro.

Gary, Kevin, Karen y Carol pensaban exactamente lo mismo: "Wow"

El callejón Diagon era tan amplio como para que una manada de dinosaurios caminara a sus anchas, pero la gente que iba de un lado a otro no parecía cansarse, es más todos parecían moverse más cómodamente, sin nadie colindante a otro; a excepción de las familias, claro está.

A Gary solo se le ocurrió pensar en lo que la madre de su mejor amigo había dicho "Mas grande por dentro que por fuera", y los cuatro inexperimentados con el mundo mágico dijeron asombrados al unísono:

-La magia es fantástica.

-¡Oh!-era el grito del señor Stotch-Ahí están los McCormick, a veces olvido que los muggles no están acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, como sea; lo prometido es deuda, hablamos con la profesora Alina Dumbledore en lo que cruzaban la puerta y nos dejó que fuéramos sus guías, ¿Puede creerlo?

-Esa mujer está un poco loca…-se mareo Carol.

-Se acostumbrara con el tiempo.-le dijo Randy.

-¡Randy! ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños en un lugar mágico?

-¡Pero esta vez no accedí a comprar un… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Un licántropo!-le reprendió la señora Marsh-Tendrán que disculpar mi actitud, es que hacia un tiempo mi marido hablo con unos desconocidos que casi le venden un hombre lobo ¿Podrían creerlo?

-Vaya, mi esposo es igual, cada cierto tiempo leyendo el quisquilloso compra esos amuletos basura para alejar a los Torsopolos.

-Los Torsopolos son reales.-afirmo Julie.

-Ahí estas niña.-le dijo la señora Broflovski-Buenos días, espero esta niña no les haya causado problemas.

-¿Es suya?-pregunto Linda-Es bonita.

-No, simplemente la dejaron que viniera sola, y en su primer año; Ja, el padre de la pequeña va a oírme.

-¿Alguien más piensa que los Torsopolos podrían gobernar el mundo?-pregunto Julie.

-¿Ves Linda?-le recalco Stuart-¡No soy el único que habla de Torsopolos como tema serio!

-Ya veo, así que te apoyas en una niña de once años; vaya hombre que eres.

-Por lo menos su marido sabe de lo que hablan, el mío es muggle y… bueno no es muy dado a aprender cosas básicas de los magos…-dicho esto volteo a donde estaba Randy.

-¡Mira Sharon! ¡Vuelo en dragón!-grito como si un infante fuera.

-¡Randy, ese dragón no es para montar! ¡Por Dios, está escrito en troll al lado! ¿Cómo no puedes ni leer troll?-se avergonzó su esposa mientras se daba un palmazo en la frente, lo mismo hacia el pequeño Stan.

-Supongo que podemos ir todos en grupo y…-sugirio la señora Broflovski.

-¿No conoce el callejón Diagon?-se extrañó Sharon.

-Preferíamos el callejón Mars.

-Nosotros solíamos venir aquí porque Linda creció en Colorado; pero he oído que el callejón Mars es inseguro en estos días.-comento Stuart.

-Además ella es muggle.-señalo a Carol.

-Hola.-dijo, siendo prácticamente de las pocas cosas que se enteró de la conversación.

-Pues no se pierda el tiempo, vamos a comprar las… oh mierda.-dijo el señor Stotch-¿Soy el único que tiene que ir a Gringotts?

-De hecho ahí me dirigía.-admitió la señora Marsh.

-Yo tenía dinero en la banca de Gargoles en Las Vegas, pero supongo que puedo retirarlo aquí también, ¿No?

-Por supuesto, todos los bancos mágicos están interconectados; no como ese sistema muggle de querer tener guardado todo el dinero en un mismo banco… o como sea…-trato de enmendar Stuart.

-Pero mire, nosotros aquí estando afables para tomar un café, mientras que los niños apenas y hablan.-apunto la señora Broflovski-¿Qué les parece que si mientras nosotros retiramos el dinero, y le ayudamos a usted señora McCormick, los niños compran sus varitas?

-Ah…-Carol tenía el cerebro frito.

-Tranquila, lo mismo me paso a mí cuando me entere de todo esto.-admitió el señor Marsh.

-Shelley, Stan ustedes saben dónde está Ollivervanden Goteen, lleven al resto con ustedes.

Todos los padres les dieron algunas moneditas de oro a sus hijos, excepto Carol…

-Yo le presto a los pequeños.-se ofreció Sheila-Traje un dinerillo extra por si acaso.

-No, no; seria mucha molestia.-insistió Sheila-Ustedes se ven que no son muy adinerados…

-No, somos pobres.-admitió Carol.

-Total, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.-apremio Sharon-Vámonos, ustedes niños vayan con el señor Ollivervanden.

Los adultos se fueron a Gringotts dejando a los pequeños a mitad del callejón Diagon.

-Ahm… Soy Butters.-se presentó el rubio menor.

-Y yo Julie.

-Stan.

-Kyle.

-Kenny y ella Karen.

-Gary.

-Bien mojones, ahora que perdieron el tiempo síganme, vamos a la tienda de varitas.

Los chicos caminaron por el callejón angosto; Gary miraba de un lado a otro sintiéndose como el bicho raro en un mundo fantástico, el mismo sentimiento era de parte de Kenny y su hermana; mientras que para Kyle y Julie era algo medianamente nuevo no se sorprendieron ni en lo más mínimo; por contraparte para Butters, Stan y Shelley era de lo más normal visitar el callejón Diagon para los víveres mágicos necesarios de cada persona.

-¿Esa es la tienda de varitas?-pregunto Karen.

-Esa misma.-asintió Stan.

-¿Podría comprarme una varita yo también?-pregunto Karen.

-No, hasta el año que viene.-le respondió Butters.

-¿Por qué nadie más que la pequeña que no estará con nosotros quiere hablar?-pregunto Julie.

-Esa chica tiene razón,-le felicito Shelley-todos ustedes, menos tu Gary y esa chiquilla van a ir a Hogwarts y ahí será más difícil que consigan amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Butters-Hogwarts es un lugar mágico y donde todos nos llevaremos bien.

-Un ejemplo es: no se hagan amigo de ese rubio…es raro.-les aconsejo Shelley.

-¿Y porque deberíamos seguir tus consejos?-pregunto Kyle.

-¿Quieren ser los raros de la escuela?

-¿En este mundo puede haber gente rara?-le toco hablar a Kenny.

-Hasta que oigo que dices algo.-dijeron al unísono Stan y Kyle, solo para mirarse tímidos.

-¡Por supuesto que en el mundo mágico hay bichos raros!, un ejemplo es ese rubio…

-Calla, espantas a mis Torsopolos.-le dijo Julie.

-¿Tus que?-preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

-Se nota que nunca leen el Quisquilloso, los Torsopolos son criaturas pequeñísimas para el ojo humano que pueden gravitar en el cerebro y…

-Esa chica es otro ejemplo de quienes deben de alejarse.-interrumpió Shelley.

-¿Y cómo es Hogwarts?-volvió a preguntar Kenny.

-Parece que el rubio está muy preguntón.-le dijo Shelley.

-Es hijo de muggles…-le informo Butters.

-Ya entiendo, quieres saber todo antes de entrar.-dijo Shelley con sorna-Como te lo dijeron rubiecillo Hogwarts es único y cuando estés en él sabrás porque…

Finalmente la fila de la tienda de varitas se redujo hasta que los chicos quedaron frente a un nerd con gafas, vistiendo una camiseta abotonada de cuadros azules, pantalón café y con pelo negro y revuelto.

-¿Tal vez será esta?-pregunto el señor Ollivervanden con tono misterioso.

-Siempre hace lo mismo.-comento Shelley, recordando su primera varita, como le entrego dos falsas antes de dejarle usar la verdadera.

El chico de lentes agito la varita en el aire rompiendo un florero.

-No, no, no, no… Definitivamente esa no es.-dijo y luego entrando nuevamente, a algunos les pareció que estaba hablando solo.

-Tal vez… ¿Esta?-el tono dramático era incluso más intenso, cuando le entrego la varita. La estancia se ilumino por una luz dorada que bajaba del techo y un coro angelical al toque de aquella varita-Esa es la…

-¿Disculpe podría tardarse menos? Hay gente que necesita hacer más compras.

-Mierda, como sea. ¿Va a llevar solo la varita señor Potter?

-¿Potter?-preguntaron todos en la tienda al mismo tiempo, excepto Kenny, Karen y Gary.

-¿Es él… H-h-harry P-p-p-potter?-pregunto Butters frotándose los nudillos estando de rodillas, no era el único; prácticamente toda la tienda estaba de rodillas en señal de respeto a Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo hace eso?-pregunto el pequeño Potter.

-¿Ni tu sabes porque ellos hacen esto contigo?-ironizo Kenny.

-No, ni idea.-admitió Harry antes de salir de la tienda de varitas.

-¿Quién diablos era ese?-pregunto Kenny.

-¿No conocen al gran Harry Potter?-pregunto Butters decepcionado.

-Y ese es otro ejemplo de chico con los que no deben juntarse… mierda solo quedan dos; todos son muy raros, tu eres pecoso así que eres otro ejemplo, Stan te tocara ser un solitario.

-Cállate trolla.-le dijo su hermano cuando el señor Ollivervanden les llamo al grupito para que se pusieran frente al mostrador:

-Cuántas caras nuevas.-se alegró el señor de gran edad.

-No haga el show de siempre, solo queremos las putas varitas AHORA.-le indico Shelley.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?-pegunto el señor Ollivervanden.

-No, -lo toma de la camiseta-pero con este puño le saco la mierda a las personas ¿Quieres probarme?

-No, no, no… Solo basta con que digan sus nombres para saber que varita necesitan.

-Stanley Randall Marsh.

-Ahh, sí, recuerdo a tu "adorable" hermana y como batalle con su varita, pero creo que esta la encontraras útil: Veintidós centímetros, firme, escamas de dragón, madera de roble.

Al rozar sus manos fue como si Stan y la varita hubieran nacido gemelos, una parte más de su cuerpo que estaba siendo insertada de nuevo.

-Es increíble.-admitió Stan.

-Oh, mi turno.-exigió Eric Cartman.

-¡Hey culo gordo!-le grito Kyle-¡Ese no es tu lugar en la fila!

-Chúpame las bolas, pecoso de mierda, mira con quien vengo.-apunto a Damien.

-Ughh…-se reprimió Kyle, sabía que no debía estar en contra del hijo del Primer Ministro.

-Eres un aprovechado, hipócrita y egoísta.-finalmente dejo escapar Stan.

-Ustedes dos pendejos no saben con quien se meten, será mejor que respeten mi autoridad.

-¿No será la mía gordito?-pregunto Damien.

-Por supuesto, pero antes de ti voy yo.

-Como sea.-dijo el de ojos rojos-Deme una varita, soy Damien Satán.

-Aquí tiene señor.-le entrego una varita-Veinticuatro centímetros, centro de lava, recubierta de dragón; sé que lo disfrutara.

-Bien.

-¿Y la mía?-pregunto Cartman-Eric Theodore Cartman.

-Creo que… dieciséis centímetros, gruesa y de madera de abedul, centro liquido de semen de mariposa.

-¿Semen de mariposa?-pregunto Eric asqueado.

-Tómala y ya verás.-Eric sintió lo mismo que sentían todos los magos cuando se les daba una varita.

-Vaya, me siento poderoso.-tuvo que reconocer.

-Eso no puede traer nada bueno.-concluyo Kyle.

-Solo están celosos porque obtuve mi varita antes que ustedes.

-No imbécil, estamos enojados porque te metiste a la f…-comenzó Kyle, pero Kenny lo detuvo.

-Sí, tienes razón; pobre de nosotros.-dijo con bien fingido sarcasmo.

-Por lo menos uno de ustedes sí sabe respetar mi autoridad, vámonos demonito.

-¡Por última vez! ¡No soy un demonio!

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Ollivervanden.

-Kyle Broflovski.

-Diecinueve centímetros, centro de… extraño… centro de palito de queso y delgada.

Al tomar la varita Kyle se sintió reincorporado con una parte de su cuerpo.

-Siguiente.

-Kenny McCormick.

-¿McCormick? Nunca había oído ese apellido entre los magos…-admitió Ollivervanden-Supongo que tendré que innovar, veo que eres una amiga suya...-le dijo al McCormick-¿Y esa es tu hermana?-pregunto al ver a la niña junto suya.

-Sí.

-Supongo que improvisare para ambos.

Después de esto tardo un poco más en tomar ambas varitas.

-Veintidós centímetros de largo, centro de eses de licántropo…interesante, rígida y con madera de abedul. Para el caballero.-dicho esto le entrego la varita a Kenny-Y para la dama…

-Aun no entrare a Hogwarts.-explico ella.

-Pues que lastima, tenía una linda varita para usted, la próxima vez será; siguiente.

-Butters Stotch.

-Veinte centímetros y medio, madera de Olivo y centro de extracto de cuerno de unicornio.

-Genial.-dijo Butters cuando tomo la varita.

-Siguiente.

-Julie Lovegood.

-Dieciocho centímetros, madera de Cerezo y centro de caramelo de torpolos… ¿Qué rayos es un torpolo?-se preguntó Ollivervanden.

-Sera perfecta para mí.-contesto la latinoamericana.

Una vez salieron de la tienda de varitas se dirigieron a las tiendas de libros y otras cosas; todos se impresionaron con los ejemplares que les ofrecían: incluso Shelley.

-Vaya, ¿De qué diablos hablan estos libros Stan?-pregunto Gary al ver la portada de uno titulado: Ardillas en las pociones.

-Ahm… Creo que trata de dinosaurios muggle decrepito.-le respondió Damien.

-Aléjate de nosotros Damien.-le dijo Stan de mala gana.

-Está bien Stan, no me molesta que me llamen así.-le dijo Gary.

-Sí, eso dices ahora; espera a que ya no este contigo tu amiguito.-le dijo Damien.

-No me das miedo, sé que no pueden usar magia fuera del colegio.-le amenazo Gary.

-No estés tan seguro muggle de pacotilla su padre es el mismísimo Satanás.-le amenazo Cartman.

-No me importa, yo no soy mago.-le dijo Gary.

-Exactamente por eso.-le dijo Cartman-¿Cómo te defenderás de alguien que es superior a ti?

Gary estaba rojo de ira, no le gustaba que las persona es se creyeran superiores unas a otras solo por tener una cualidad que los otros no tenían o diferenciaban; sentía que debían ser personas de muy mal carácter.

Pagaron todos los libros sin seguir peleando con los otros dos magos; la visita al callejón Diagon fue increíble para todos; el resto del recorrido ocurrió sin nada digno de contar; excepto claro los maravillados que se encontraban Karen, Gary y Kenny. Sus padres se encontraron con ellos apenas salieron de la librería y los acompañaron a la tienda de mascotas: Stan compro una pequeña rata roja de nombre "Scrabble" (lo nombro Gary), y el otro que compro algún animal fue Butters comprando una serpiente a la que bautizo como Snake…no es muy original que digamos el pobrecillo. Compraron sus calderos y objetos de pociones, Gary, Kenny y Karen a veces no podían simplemente describir algunos objetos y tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a la encargada con la lista de útiles.

Cuando el día llego a su fin las familias se volvieron a unir, los McCormick, los Broflovski, Stotch, Marsh (con Gary) y la pequeña Lovegood.

La señora Broflovski uso la aparición conjunta con Julie y Kyle para llevar a esta a su casa y reprender al padre de la pequeña, mientras que Kyle vomitaba en unos arbustos de rábanos, para finalmente regresar a su casa en Los Ángeles… Kyle no provoco ni un bocado en los siguientes dos días de nada.

Los Stotch se volvieron a Hawaii por medio de los polvo Flu; claro que el pequeño Butters no paraba de toquetear y acariciar su varita.

Liane Cartman y Eric volvieron a Texas con los polvos Flu prometidos por la madre; mientras que el destino de Damien fue el de ir en subterráneo al infierno (después lo explico).

Finalmente los Marsh se compadecieron de los tres McCormick y les ofrecieron una habitación de huéspedes en su casa mientras esperaban el primero de septiembre; día en el que tendrían que ir al aeropuerto LAX para que los niños tomasen el vuelo 9 .75%.

Ya era muy de noche cuando el pequeño Kenneth se percataba de que aún no se había acostado. Seguía apreciando su varita mágica, parecía casi imposible que la tuviera entre las manos, pero ahí estaba.

Tenía unas ganas de decir palabras mágicas y lanzar chispas de la punta, pero ya le habían contado Stan y Shelley que no podían hacer magia hasta que se encontraran en el vuelo 9 y ¾ o 9.75% como lo llamaban algunos.

Miro al cielo, esperando que todo el día que acababa de vivir no hubiera sido solo un sueño producto de su imaginación, conto las escazas estrellas que había en el firmamento de la ciudad hasta que cayo dormido, con la varita aun entre manos.

Nota.-Mas o menos ESTA es la estructura que tendrán los capítulos

¿Les gustan las referencias a HP o prefieren que las pare y mejor me concentre más en la historia?

Lo de Damien lo explicare después porque seria toda una castaña, con que sepan que para llegar al infierno basta estar en un subterreneo.

Y poco más, digan si les gusta o si quieren que ya lo deje a un lado :P


	4. El vuelo 975

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 El vuelo 9.75%**_

Durante toda la semana, inclusive el domingo; Gary visitaba a su mejor amigo Stan; ahora con ellos se encontraban la joven Karen y el futuro mago Kenny McCormick, pero como aquellos dos pequeños tampoco conocían ni un comino sobre el mundo mágico, prácticamente le tocaba al joven Stan explicarles las reglas básicas, y hasta Gary se sorprendía nuevamente al oírlas por segunda vez.

Stan le explico a Kenny quien era Harry Potter, contándole sobre un oscuro tiempo cuando gobernaba un todopoderoso mago oscuro; que mataba muggles solo por diversión:

-Las torres gemelas no fueron un accidente.-dijo Stan-Lo hizo por puro placer.

-¿Pero por qué era tan malo?-pregunto Karen.

-No lo sabemos, a casi nadie le gusta hablar sobre "El que preferimos evitar nombrarlo"-les dijo Stan.

-¿El que preferimos evitar nombrarlo?-repitió Kenny.

-Exacto.-le dijo Stan-Lo importante es que todos sus actos mortales se detuvieron cuando trato de matar a los Potter y… pues Harry Potter, a pesar de ser un bebe, dicen que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y que esta reboto en "El que preferimos evitar nombrarlo a pesar de que nos vemos ridículos".

En aquella semana que paso desde que se conocieron en el callejón Diagon, los McCormick y los Marsh se volvieron muy unidos, Carol no tenía mucho que decir, pues su situación económica era nula y pocas cosas interesantes pasaban en la residencia McCormick, mientras que por el lado contrario los Marsh estaban llenos de experiencias raras, por lo menos para Carol, cada dos por tres; su mismísima casa era más que extraña.

Comenzaba con un tejado en el piso… (Si, traten de imaginar eso xD), por lo cual el resto de la casa estaba ladeada por los bordes, de un lado era de madera, algunas bases de cemento y de techo tenían el comedor… (._. whaaat?), tenían cuatro habitaciones, una para los padres, dos para los niños y otra para el abuelo, el cual prefería vivir con el hermano de Randy, Jimbo.

Randy al ser muggle confundía en más de una ocasión la diferencia entre patas de grillo y cucarachas, puesto que las primeras servían para condimentar un delicioso manjar de Salmon de calabaza; mientras que el segundo lo transformaba en veneno.

Uno de esos días Carol se ofreció a cocinar… digamos que terminaron pidiendo pizza a domicilio, fue sin duda la mejor semana para la familia McCormick, a Carol le entristecía que cuando Kenny tomara el vuelo la pequeña Karen y ella regresarían a la miseria, pero todo sea por sus hijos.

Por el lado de los Broflovski, fue una semana muy especial para Kyle, cada quince minutos su madre lo abrazaba y hacia pucheros de que no podría dejar que su hijo mayor la abandonara, Ike por el otro lado se volvió un poco más reservado a Kyle, tal vez por el hecho de que iba a ir a un lugar el cual Ike solo podía desear o imaginar.

-Mama ¿Otra vez?-pregunto Kyle cuando su madre se puso a llorar a solo un minuto de la anterior vez que lo había logrado acorralar; solo faltaba un día para que Kyle partiera, y este aun no había logrado hablar con Ike.

-Sheila, ya déjalo lo estas agobiando.-le dijo su esposo.

-¡Pero si mañana se va a ir!-grito Sheila muy triste-Mi dulzurita.

-Mama, te prometo que volveré por Navidad…-trato de calmarla Kyle, era por algún motivo de lo poco que podía decir sin que su madre derramara lágrimas.

-Pero no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti.-volvió a llorar.

-Mama…-trato de calmarla Kyle.

-Sheila, vamos vas a terminar avergonzándolo en la terminal.-le advirtió Gerald.

-¡Nada de eso!-grito su madre-¡Él no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse!

-Mama, estaré bien… Te prometo que me cuidare, además ya viste con quienes estaré, la tal Julie, Stan… Kenny… ahhmm Butters, ya nos conocimos, nos podemos cuidar las espaldas…-trato de razonar Kyle.

-Pero también estarás con Cartman.-sollozo su madre.

-¿Cartman? ¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Kyle.

-Hijo, creo que es hora de que te cuente algo muy importante.-dijo Sheila, apartándose de él e invitándolo a tomar asiento-Veras, los Cartman son una familia de magos, yo era amiga de la madre de esa criatura, Liane… Ambas tuvimos un bebe el mismo año, con meses de diferencia… pero el bebe suyo no paraba de golpearte cada vez que nos visitaban, no fue sino hasta los tres años que escuche como aquel niño te maltrataba que Liane y yo llegamos al acuerdo de nunca más volvernos a poner juntos.

-¿Entonces un bebe maligno?-pregunto Kyle irónico, pensando que solo era un truco para asustarlo de ir a Hogwarts.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ni se te ocurra pelear contra Eric Cartman! Es un… niño muy malo y hasta cruel.

-¿Sheila no estas exagerando?-pregunto Gerald.

-Tú no viste como le hablaba a Liane…-razono la señora Broflovski-Ni las heridas de Kyle al terminar de jugar.

-Eric, sé que no te ordeno muchas cosas como madre, pero… necesito que me hagas un favor…-le hablo Liane al gordinflón de su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto de malas ganas, pues lo habida interrumpido mientras trataba de hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-Calabacín, cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon me encontré con una vieja amiga, se llama Sheila Broflovski.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Cartman de mala manera.

-Ella tiene un hijo…-trato de explicar Liane, pero por algún motivo no podía decirle a su pequeñito lo que planeaba, así que-Y creo que quería que tú y él fueran amigos.

-¿Y cómo es el chico? ¿Tiene mucho dinero? ¿Algún puesto importante?-atraco Cartman de preguntas.

-No, veras el chico se llama Kyle, son judíos, es pecoso, usa un gorro verde…-al decir esto Cartman salto de la cama.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste abrigo rojo y gordo?!-recordando Kyle-¡¿A ese desgraciado quieres que le tenga miedo?!

-¡Kyle!-su madre se sorprendió-No sabes lo que el joven Cartman es capaz de hacer, creo que una vez incendio un Taco Bell solo porque no tenían salsa verde.

-¡¿Esa rata pecosa?!-grito Cartman-¡No me importa mama de quien sea!

-¡Jamás seremos amigos!-dijeron ambos chicos al unísono desde distintas partes del país.

El día había llegado, esta vez Liane y Cartman no pudieron usar los preciados polvos Flu, pero esta vez tenían una escoba. Así que partieron desde muy temprano y a toda velocidad condujeron la escoba juntos, llevando una maleta tras de ellos.

Los Broflovski fueron caminando hasta el LAX (aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles). Los Stotch usaron otra provisión de polvos Flu. La pequeña Lovegood tuvo que volver a ir sola, por suerte esta vez el LAX estaba conectado con la red Flu.

Para los Marsh y los McCormick fue algo un poco distinto:

-Los muggles no pueden viajar por polvos Flu.-explico Sharon, entonces tendremos que ir en coche.

-¿Pero cómo llegaremos a Los Ángeles en coche en menos de tres horas?-pregunto Karen.

-Porque esta vez yo conduciré.-les dijo Sharon.

Stan y Shelley desconocían que su madre pudiera usar el vehículo muggle, nunca la habían visto conducir en su vida, ella prefería la vieja y confiable escoba, polvos Flu y por supuesto la "cómoda" aparición.

-¿Están todos listos?-pregunto cuando todos se habían subido al pequeño auto, en el cual iban las maletas, las mascotas, ocho pasajeros y un vaso con jugo de zanahoria.

-¿Señora Marsh?-pregunto Gary-¿No podría volver a usar el encantamiento expansor?

-Lo siento, pero el límite de encantamientos a autos muggles es de tres.-le contesto Sharon apenada, mientras Shelley cargaba a Stan, Kenny a Gary y Carol a Karen.

-¿Limite de qué?-pregunto Carol justo cuando Sharon acelero a toda velocidad, el viaje se volvió frenético, a la pequeña Karen le entraron ganas de vomitar, puesto que pasaban de la ciudad al campo tan rápido que las imágenes que salían del exterior del coche parecían fotos pasadas a velocidad luz por un tubo, cada vuelta y giro que daba el vehículo lo hacían sentir a los pasajeros, Kenny estaba seguro que ningún coche viajaba tan velozmente y justo cuando todos los pasajeros estaban al límite del vomito:

-Llegamos.-y con un toque de su varita Sharon abrió las puertas, por las cuales salieron en fila todos los pasajeros y comenzaron a besar el suelo como si nunca lo hubieran conocido-Vaya, casi llegamos tarde, a la próxima creo que no debo ser tan lenta.

-¿Tan lenta?-ironizo su propio esposo.

-Iba a velocidad media, es lo recomendado cuando los muggles no están acostumbrados a este tipo de viajes.

-¡Esperen! ¿Llegamos una hora antes?-grito Gary-Pero ¿Recorrimos cómo mil cuatrocientas millas en menos de una hora?

-Lo sé, debimos de haberlas recorrido en quince minutos, que caracoles somos.-se quejó la madre de Stan y Shelley.

Los tres chicos tomaron sus maletas y Stan tomo a la pequeña Scrabble, la madre de Kenny (quien había retirado todo el dinero del banco de una pequeña cuenta que le abrieron) le entrego todo lo que tenía de dinero mágico, porque dinero muggle no tenía ni un ínfimo.

-Vamos, entremos.-los apresuro Shelley.

El LAX era increíble, para los tres McCormick era tan extraño visitar aquel lugar, puesto que nunca habían abandonado Arizona hasta que se enteraron de la noticia. Bueno para quienes no lo sepan el aeropuerto LAX de Los Angeles se encuentra al sur de la aclamada ciudad; era un aeropuerto gigante, acristalado por todos lados; tenia forma de medio circulo en más de una parte; el gris elegante predominaba como principal color, cientos de anuncios y muggles transitaban en aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué van en un avión a una escuela mágica?-pregunto Carol a Sharon.

-Es fácil.-susurro ella, pues algunos niños se le quedaron viendo-Hace unos quince años aun teníamos que ir en tren y con eso de que la tecnología muggle avanza y nosotros parecemos estancados en el siglo XIX (diecinueve), el consejo decidió cambiar el transporte mágico.

-Ahhh vaya.

Finalmente llegaron entre la sección nueve y diez del aeropuerto, pero se encontraron con una cara familiar.

-Julie.-saludo Karen a la chica.

-Hola.-saludo Lovegood.

-Hola.-dijeron los tres chicos.

-¿Otra vez te enviaron sola?-pregunto Sharon.

-Sí.-contesto Julie sin darle importancia.

-¿Y mínimo te dijeron como entrar a la sección Nueve y setenta y cinco por ciento?-continuo la mujer castaña.

-No.

-Vaya padres tienes.-le dijo Carol.

-Mi papa dice que…

-Como sea, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.-la invito Stan.

-Me encantaría.

Dicho esto se posicionaron entre las dos estaciones, al lado de unos asientos para esperar los aviones, un retrato y otras cosas; ahí se encontraba una puerta que rezaba en un letrero: "Prohibido el paso, solo personal autorizado".

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Kenny.

-Sí, pasen.-les ofreció un retrato.

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron los McCormick y Gary al ver el retrato hablar, lo cual llamo la atención de más de un sucursal.

-Shh…-trataron de calmarlos los que ya tenían cierta experiencia en el mundo de la magia.

-Es normal.-explico Randy, por algún motivo, tal vez el que él era muggle también, tranquilizaba más a los McCormick.

La puerta se abrió en las narices de todos, dentro de la habitación se encontraba en la más tremenda oscuridad, primero entro Shelley ansiosa; seguida de Stan y Randy.

-¿De quién es la primera vez?-pregunto Sharon.

Todos los que quedaron rezagados levantaron la mano.

-De acuerdo, solo no tengan miedo… y no es doloroso… bueno mañana no les quedaran cicatrices.-dicho esto entro.

-¿Cicatrices?-pregunto Karen.

-Solo lo dijo para asustarnos.-informo Julie.

-Ya lo sabía.-le dijo Gary.

-Niños, entren.-les dijo Carol.

Primero entro Julie, seguida de Gary, Carol y Karen; Kenny por su parte tomo aliento, tomo su equipaje (el cual venia en una mochila vieja y rota de un hermano de Gary), cerró los ojos y se adentró por el pasillo.

Un increíble avión de color rojizo en su totalidad se materializo frente a él, había alrededor de diez entradas; cinco a cada lado, los alumnos de la escuela de hechicería, que iban desde jóvenes de once años hasta los dieciocho, ingresaban con prisa al vehículo gigante.

Alrededor del avión se encontraban padres de familia y niños que por primera vez visitarían Hogwarts, algunas madres (como la señora Broflovski que había llegado antes que ellos) lloraban por sus hijos, Kenny dedujo que su madre y hermana harían lo mismo por él… De hecho no se había planteado: "¿Cómo sería su vida sin su familia durante tanto tiempo?" "¿Qué haría Karen sin tenerlo a él para protegerla en la escuela?"

-Kenny.-le hablo su mama-Acércate.

Kenny solo deseaba que no sollozara igual que la señora Broflovski con su hijo, a la cual un guardia estaba tratando de apartarla por peligro que aplastara al pobre pelirrojo.

-Kenny…-trato de hablar Karen, el tono de voz le rompió el corazón al rubio, ambos habían sido siempre muy unidos.

No necesitaron más palabras, Kenny las abrazo a las dos estrujándolas aún más que la señora Broflovski, esta era la primera vez que se alejaría de la familia que en verdad le importaba, Kevin y su padre no eran muy buenos con él, pero aquellas dos mujeres lo habían cuidado muy bien.

-Las extrañare.-grito en medio del llanto.

-¡Oh Kenny!-se rompió el corazón de Carol.

-Hermanito prométeme que volverás pronto…-le dijo Karen.

-L-l-l-lo hare…-sollozo Kenny acercándose aún más a ella, de todos era a quien más iba extrañar.

Lloraron los tres McCormicks durante un minuto entero, sin importarles que se les quedaran viendo, eso no les importaba. Finalmente con un par de respiros forzados por el moqueo los tres familiares pararon el llanto, se dieron un abrazo mucho más tierno y el joven McCormick se retiró al avión junto con el chico Stan.

Unos segundos antes Stan se había despedido de su padre, de su madre… pero lo más difícil era de Gary, de alguna manera sabía que después del punto que estaban a punto de cruzar no había vuelta atrás.

-Gary, yo…-trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No te preocupes Stan, lo entiendo, no podemos vivir en el mismo mundo; pero recuerda esto: Siempre podremos ser amigos, recuerda mandarme una de esas palomas mensajeras de vez en cuando… Nos vemos amigo.-dicho esto abrazo a Stan, este le correspondió, no con lágrimas; pero sí un poco deprimido.

Kyle ya se había apartado de su madre, para darle un abrazo varonil a su padre, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Ike este solo le tendió la mano, lo cual resultaba de cierta manera cómico porque él era muy bajito.

-Ike, no nos vamos a ver en meses.-le dijo Kyle un poco ofendido.

-Pero si nos hemos visto siempre desde que tengo memoria.-le recrimino el joven canadiense de no más de cinco años.

-Nos vemos…-dijo Kyle un poco decepcionado, tomo su varita en el fondo de su bolsillo para reconfortarse, eso era lo que le animaba.

Kyle tomo aire, dio un abrazo a sus dos padres, corto esta vez; y se dirigió al avión rojizo que tantas veces había cruzado por la boca de sus padres y ahora era el turno suyo de una experiencia inolvidable.

Finalmente los Cartman se encontraban en la terminal; Liane no lloraba por su hijo, pero tampoco estaba triste, recordaba lo feliz que se sintió cuando entro a Hogwarts y dedujo que su hijo debía sentirse igual.

-¿Calabacín?-le pregunto cuando estaban en la estación.

-¿Qué?-contesto este impaciente deseando irse al tren.

-Si prometes que vuelves a casa por navidad te prometo darte muchos regalos.-le dijo su madre.

-Ya te dije que si iba a volver, ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Oh, es que te voy a extrañar mucho.-dicho esto lo abrazo como una tierna madre.

-Maaaaaa, me avergüenzas.-le dijo Cartman, a pesar de que nadie le prestaba atención.

-Por supuesto calabacín, por supuesto.-dicho esto lo soltó con una sonrisa en los labios-Cuídate mucho, cepíllate los dientes y se muy amable.

-Sí, sí, sí; como sea.-trato de acabar Cartman.

-Nos vemos mi calabacín.-se despidió con otro abrazo la madre.

Cartman no volteo atrás cuando subió al vuelo, estaba ansioso de poder usar la magia de forma legal; y sí se encontraba a ese tal Broflovski le enseñaría a respetar su autoridad, porque nadie le hablaba de esa manera al gran y temible hechicero Eric Theodore Cartman.

Stan y Kenny tomaron asiento en un vagón vació del avión…

-¿Esperen? ¿Vagones?-pregunto Kenny interrumpiendo al sensual narrador que estaba por explicar porque el hecho de los vagones-Lo siento.-trato de arreglar Kenny, pero el narrador nunca olvida.

Los vagones estaban dentro del avión por la comodidad de estos, preferibles a tener alrededor de setecientos alumnos entre filas de asientos, suministrando un mejor sistema de vagones con seis áreas; tres de cada lado: un área con pocos vagones para los escasos profesores que venían de fuera, otra para los alumnos nuevos, donde estaban los chicos; y el resto eran cuatro secciones para los alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto un chico al entrar.

Kenny y Stan seguían mirando por la ventana a sus familias despidiéndose, pero le asintieron con la cabeza al joven; otro chico no tardó en aparecer.

-Oigan, ¿No son los del callejón Diagon… Stan y Kenny?-era Kyle.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo Stan apartándose de la pequeña ventana y volviendo la vista.

El chico que había entrado leía un periódico asombrado, Stan sospecho que sería otro hijo de muggles como Kenny.

-Disculpen, no encuentro lugar.-se disculpó una chica latina ya conocida por el grupito.

-Pasa,-le invito Kyle-No vi a tu padre, parecía muy avergonzado después de que mama lo regañara por dejarte sola, y sin embargo no lo veo por aquí.

-No vino.-explico la joven sin mostrar interés alguno en continuar con el tema.

Finalmente el avión sello sus puertas y la voz del piloto llego, sin siquiera tener altoparlantes, claramente a todos los alumnos, dando indicaciones básicas como:  
"Usen sus cinturones durante el despegue, no se recarguen en las ventanas, eviten el uso de sus varitas o duelos en el vuelo"

Con una fuerte sacudida el avión partió del suelo, las turbinas sonaron y los chicos se sujetaron lo mejor que pudieron mientras el avión trataba de estabilizarse en el aire, no fue sino hasta que cruzo las nubes cuando el paseo se volvió estable y la panorámica era hermosa.

-Valla.-se asombraron los cinco pseudo-amigos cuando miraron por la ventana, que había crecido mágicamente y ahora era del tamaño adecuado para que todos pudieran ver.

El joven que tenía el periódico entre las manos decidió que eso también era importante y asomo la vista por unos segundos.

-¿Disculpen no han visto una serpiente?-pregunto una chica pelinegra.

-¿Serpiente?-se aterro Kyle mirando entre sus piernas.

-Yo vi una vez una película sobre serpientes en un avión.-no tardo en refenciar Julie.

-¿Cómo terminaba?-pregunto Stan, aunque Kenny sabia la respuesta.

-Oigan, yo solo busco a la serpiente, se llama "Snake" la perdió un tal Butters y… Caracoles hervidos eres Harry Potter.-dijo la chica acomodándose su boina rosada.

-Oh rayos.-se quejó el joven hastío de la fama.

-¿Harry Potter?-ahora todos lo miraban.

-Sí prometen no acosarme me quedo.-les dijo este.

-Prometido.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña pelinegra se sentó justo al lado de Stan, vestía una chaqueta morada, pantalones amarillos, zapatos negros y su característica boina rosada.

-Hola.-la saludo Stan tímidamente.

-Mucho gustos, bueno yo soy Wendy.-explico la niña-Y ya que no los conozco será mejor que me cuenten sus nombres, tu no Harry.

-Stan… Marsh

-Kyle Broflovski.

-Kenny McCormick.

-Julie, Julie Lovegood.

-Mucho gusto con todos, y bueno ¿Qué cuentan todos ustedes? ¿De dónde vienen?

-México.-contesto Julie.

-¿No tienen un colegio allá, en un lugar llamado "Zona del silencio"?-pregunto Wendy.

-Sí, pero mi papa se las ingenió para que estudiara en Hogwarts como el resto de la familia, ósea él.

-¿Y tú Ky…Kyle?-pregunto la joven.

-Yo soy de Los Ángeles… Ahm… juego mucho ajedrez mágico.

-Que sorpresa, ¡Yo también!-dijo ella emocionada.

-Yo también lo hago.-trato de impresionar Stan.

-Fantástico Stun, yo solo he leído de eso, pero no lo he podido jugar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Julie.

-Soy hija de muggles.-admitió Wendy.

-Únete al club.-le dijo Kenny.

-¿Tú también?-pregunto Wendy impresionada.

-Yo fui criado por ellos, ¿Eso cuenta?-pregunto Harry Potter tomando confianza en tan simpáticos chicos.

Los ahora seis amigos comenzaron a hablar acaloradamente mientras el avión remontaba las nubes, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando una pequeña serpiente entro a su vagón.

Fin

Notas.-¿Qué nombre tan largo para Voldi? xD

¿Qué opinan del transfondo Kyle-Cartman :v ¿Demasiado forzado? xD

¿Estan triste por la despedida?

Todo apenas comienza y prepárense porque cosas extrañas pueden suceder en este Fic e.e

Y gracias Karen, no te pude contestar por tu reseña ;)


	5. El Colegio Hogwarts

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 5 El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

El joven Eric Theodore Cartman había sido corrido de más de un vagón; ya sea por hacer un comentario grotesco o por golpear a alguien que no respetaba suficientemente su autoridad, aun no sabía cómo usar un hechizo "Cruciatus" para castigarlos de la manera merecida al no respetar su autoridad.

-¿Esta vacío este vagón?-pregunto a Damien cuando lo encontró en la soledad.

-Y agradecería que se quedara así.-comento Damien.

-Tranquilo yo procurare que nadie entre.-le dijo Cartman sentándose frente al diablillo.

El pelinegro solo giro los ojos desaprobatoriamente y continúo con la lectura de su libro sobre una joven bruja con un hipogrifo en una habitación tratando de amar, pero un malvado Bogart se los impedía.

-¿Esta vacío el vagón?-pregunto ahora un chico rubio con la túnica del colegio.

-¿…y entonces todos esperan quedar en la misma casa?-pregunto Kyle.

-Yo siempre he querido Gryffindor.-dijo Stan.

-¿Gryffindor?-ironizo Julie-, yo prefiero Slpytherin.

Inmediatamente todos se le quedaron mirando a ella, esta comenzó a sonreír irónicamente.

-No sean bobos.-se burló, eso la hizo parecer un poco más normal-Obviamente me gustaría entrar a Gryffindor también.

-Gryffindor.-siguió Harry.

-Gryffindor.-continuo Wendy.

-Yo no sé…-admitió Kenny.

-¿No te he contado las casas?-pregunto Stan.

-No.-le recrimino Kenneth.

-¡Oh chicos!-grito Wendy-Ya casi llegamos a Hogwarts, será mejor que nos pongamos nuestras túnicas y… Ohh, ¿Esa es la serpiente de Butters?-pregunto deteniéndose antes de pisarla-Creo que se la llevare.

Julie y Wendy salieron del camarote, dejando que los chicos pudieran quitarse sus atuendos muggles, excepto la ropa interior (porfavor no sean pervertidos xD) y se pusieron sus túnicas del colegio negras, conservando solo sus gorros.

Se encontraban en otra central de avión, llamada Hogsmade; esta era casi idéntica a su anterior, solo que no contaba con asientos para los alumnos, sino que estos se movían hacia unas puertas, donde alcanzaron a ver que subían a una especie de carritos de Golf.

Solo habían pasado un par de horas en el avión, cuando este aterrizo y entre el tumulto de estudiantes se perdieron los amigos de primer año varones.

-¡Los de primero vengan aquí!-grito una voz ronca y grave, proveniente de donde una lámpara gigante agitaba en el aire.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Harry se acercaron a aquella luz, pero sin querer Kyle termino tropezando.

-¿Estas bien?-le ayudo a levantarse Harry.

-¿Tienes problemas para caminar rata judía?-le pregunto Cartman, que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes que soy judío gordo de mierda?-le recrimino Kyle.

-Chicos, ¿Tienen algún problema?-se les acerco un hombre alto, tenía una barba negra; que se confundía con su piel de misma tonalidad, usaba un gorro blanco de cocinero y una túnica roja, en la cual llevaba "CHEF" escrito, era él quien tenía la lámpara.

-Ahm…-se asustó Cartman-No, no, solo hablaba con mi buen amigo…

-Oí que lo llamaste "rata judía".-le recrimino Chef.

-¡Eso!-le apoyo Kyle.

-Usted no hizo nada mejor llamándolo gordo de mierda.-le recordó Chef-Chicos la escuela no ha empezado, no hay necesidad de iniciar peleas a menos que quieran ser expulsados.

-No lo volveremos a hacer.-se disculpó Kyle.

-Supongo que yo tampoco.-dijo Cartman.

-Muy bien, como sea, ¡Los de primero síganme!-volvió a gritar-Y los vigilare especialmente a ustedes dos.

El afroamericano se alejó de ambos, con su linterna y siguió gritando a los de primer grado.

-La próxima te enseñare a respetar mi autoridad.-le susurro el gordinflón al judío una vez el afroamericano se alejó.

-Vete a la mierda.-le dijo el judío antes de que Chef los pusiera en fila.

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban reunidos en el mismo sitio, listos para recibir las indicaciones del Chef, este los guio por un túnel donde se veía un amplio mar salado.

-¿Estamos en medio del mar?-pregunto Julie.

-Así es.-contesto Chef.

-Genial.-esta vez Butters hablo, pues para él estar en medio del mar era lo más normal al vivir en Hawaii.

-Verán, desde que los muggles comenzaron a ocupar territorios en el siglo veinte (XX) que hasta entonces no debían de estar, tuvimos que hacer unos ligeros cambios, antes nos localizábamos en Nevada, donde los muggles llamaban "Área 51", pero siempre entraban intrusos ya sea por una u otra causa, así que nos mudamos el colegio al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade.

-¿Y esto donde es?-pregunto Damien.

-Creo que los muggles lo llaman "El Triángulo de las Bermudas".-respondió Chef.

-¿Y dónde está el pueblo?-pregunto Stan.

-Está justo en sus narices.-les respondió cuando descendieron por una rampa ingresando en el océano… aunque era como si una cúpula de aire dejara un gran territorio seco, mientras las corrientes avanzaban, los peces flotaban mágicamente cruzando de un punto a otro de la circunferencia.

-¿No pueden verlo los muggles fácilmente?-ironizo un chico con un gorro azul y pompones amarillos.

-No, ellos ven océano simplemente si pasan encima nuestra…al principio teníamos muchas quejas de que los muggles se descomponían sus aparatos eléctricos y morían cruzando la extensión de Hogwarts ya sea perdidos o estrellados, pero desde que actualizamos nuestros hechizos para que fueran compatibles con los aparatos muggles.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al dichoso castillo?-pregunto Cartman cansado.

-Solo es una caminata de diez minutos niño, no una maratón.-le dijo Chef.

A penas terminó de decir eso por las ventanas de cristal comenzaron a aparecer unos muros gigantescos, un castillo de proporciones gigantescas, con iluminación que se apreciaba desde distancias lejanas, contaba con cuatro gigantescas torres y un epicentro increíble.

-Chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a Jur… Hogwarts.-tardo en corregirse el Chef.

-Wow…-los estudiantes se quedaban impactados al ver tal impresionante castillo submarino.

Unas puertas de madera fueron abiertas, encima de ellas unas palabras de "Bienvenida" se movían aleatoriamente formando diferentes combinaciones cada cinco segundos.

El corredor principal tenía farolas que iluminaban el pasillo de piedra, diferentes cuadros que saludaban a los chicos que se le acercaban, una especie de elfo que se colgaba del techo gritaba al son de la tonada: "Los nuevos, pendejos, y pequeñajos, con el tío Peeves divertirse se mueren…" –algunos rieron, otros se asustaron y otros lo pasaron de largo.

-No le hagan caso, ese lunático no ha matado a nadie desde el año pasado, no es nada de qué preocuparse.-les indico Chef antes de detenerse-Bien hasta aquí llego yo, profesora McGonagall.

-Muchas gracias Chef.-le agradeció la profesora mientras el afroamericano se alejaba-Buenas tardes niños, mi nombre es Mierderva McGonagall…

Los alumnos rieron al instante.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito McGonagall-¡SILENCIO!-el mundo se calmó-Perfecto, bien como decía, pueden llamarme profesora McGonagall, dentro de poco se les pondrá en una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Wufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slpytherin. Dependiendo en que casa estén se les dará o quitara puntos en base de sus acciones, si se comportan se les dará puntos, si quiebran las reglas los perderán, al final celebraremos a la casa que más puntos tengan, y les informo que no haremos distinción entre ningún alumno por tener posiciones privilegiadas, excepto a Damien Fudge y Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué les hacen a ellos distinciones?-pregunto quejándose un pelirrubio cerca de los amigos.

-Porque el señor Potter derroto a "El que preferimos evitar nombrarlo", y el señor Fudge, bueno jeje; ¿Necesito explicarlo?

-No.-contestaron todos reconociendo el apellido del ministro mágico.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Casi todos los alumnos levantaron la mano.

-La clave del Wi-fi es "Murcielago12".-al concluir aquellas palabras todos los alumnos bajaron la mano-Muy bien, ahora si quieren acompañarme al Gran Comedor para que comience la ceremonia de selección.

Los alumnos la siguieron.

Notas.-¿Captaron la referencia jurasick park, ¿No? Ahm n/ (Crucio)

Este capítulo es más pequeño, pero creo que tiene el suficiente contenido, okno xD, ¿Les gustaron los nombres de las casas?

Bueno no se me ocuurrio nada para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que fuera gracioso, asi que les deje el nombre.

¿En que casa creen que quedaran los chicos? :v

Y si estas leyendo hasta aquí. GRACIAS ;)


	6. La Ceremonia de Selección

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 6 La ceremonia de selección**_

Los alumnos de primer grado entraron en el Gran Comedor junto a Mierderva McGonagall, este tenía cuatro casas con cuatro estandartes:

Una roja con un león dorado rugiendo en una roca Gryffindor; la de al lado era la única que no tenía en su escudo un animal si no un objeto de comida: un wuaffle, de color amarillo Wufflepuff; la tercera más lejana llevaba en su estandarte azul a un delfín Ravenclaw y finalmente la casa de color verde con una lombriz de escudo Slpytherin.

En las mesas se encontraban los cientos de alumnos de grados avanzados, en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba Shelley, la cual cursaría tercer año y miraba a Stan desde la distancia, este sabía lo que le trataba de decir con la mirada: "O quedas en Gryffindor o te mato".

Sobraba decir que todos los chicos de primero estaban nerviosos, hasta que finalmente una mujer muy anciana se levantó de una silla dorada central que estaba en una mesa colocada en horizontal (a diferencia de las colocadas a vertical de las casas), en ella se encontraban aparentemente todos los maestros del colegio Hogwarts… no eran muchos, si a lo mucho veinte.

-Bienvenidos,-dijo Ariana Dumbledore-al colegio de magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, dentro de poco pasaran con el gran seleccionadora para que se les asigne una casa en donde estarán; terminando eso les daremos los anuncios de inicio de curso, les deseo suerte, les toque la casa que les toque.-dicho esto las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse y por ellas entro una toalla con los ojos rojos y toda mareada-¡Toallín! ¡¿Por qué rayos te drogaste en la selección?!-le grito Ariana.

-¡Cállate vieja estúpida! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Mis porros me hacen feliz y…! ¿Chicos quieren un porro?-le ofreció a los de primero cuando se les acerco.

-Quiero dos.-dijo alegremente una chica con un poco de sobrepeso y cabello negro-¿Y aquí sirven café?

-Esa chica no es conformista.-señalo otro chico que estaba cerca de ella-¡Yo también quiero uno!

-¡Toma!-le grito Toallín, acto seguido arrojo dos cigarrillos a ambos chicos, los cuales se detuvieron a mitad del aire.

-¡Toallín!-le grito la profesora McGonagall-¡Sabes que no le puedes dar porros a los niños toalla estúpida!

-¡Cállese Mierderva!-le dijo Toallín a la profesora.

-Ahmm… ¿Nos van a decir en qué casa vamos a estar?-pregunto una chica rubia.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-dijo Toallín mientras caminaba a un banquillo-¡Ven tú!-le ordeno a la chica del peinado rubio.

Ella se sentó en el pequeño banco y Toallín se le monto sobándole la cabeza:

-Vaya, ya veo Bebe…

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!-se asustó la chica.

-¡Ravenclaw!-grito Toallín.

Bebe grito de alegría y se fue hacia la tercera casa del comedor mientras un torrente de aplausos que llegaban de las tres primeras mesas en las casas:

-Vale… ahmmm…-trato de arreglar la profesora McGonagall, bien aquí tenemos la lista: ¡Annie Faulk!

(Vale hare la lista para pasar rápido xD)

Annie Faulk-Wufflepuff

Alana Thompson- Slpytherin (Abucheos de todas las casas contrarias)

Bebe Stevens-Ravenclaw

Bradley Biggle (Gok Zarah)-Gryffindor

Butters Stotch-Gryffindor

Clyde Donovan- Wufflepuff

Craig Tucker-Wufflepuff

Damien Fudge-Slpytherin

Draco Malfoy Slpytherin

Era el turno de Eric Cartman, este fue hasta el asiento rápida y seguramente:

-Vaya, Slpytherin está de racha.-le susurro el sombrero.

-¿Qué?-grito Cartman.

-¡Slpytherin!

-¡No!-grito Cartman tomando a la toalla por el cuello-¡Me pondrás en Gryffindor maldita Toalla! ¡Te enseñare a que respetes mi maldita autoridad!

Tuvieron que hablarle a un par de chicos de sexto para separar a Cartman y a Toallín y obligaron al gordo a sentarse en la mesa de los de Slpytherin, este seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Esther Rotwood-Wufflepuff

Emily Anderson- Ravenclaw

Hanna Abbot-Wufflepuff

Heidi Turner-Gryffindor

Harry Potter-Gryffindor (Vitores en toda la sala, menos Slpytherin)

Henrrieta Mostard- Slpytherin

Jennifer Simons-Wufflepuff

Jimmy Valmer-Wufflepuff

Julie Lovegood-Ravenclaw

Kelly Cuarter- Slpytherin

Era el turno del pequeño Kenny McCormick para entrar a una casa:

-Oh vaya, ¿Hijo de muggles? ¿Sin conocimientos del mundo mágico? Vaya pobre diablo ¿A dónde te enviaría?

-Como quieras.-contesto Kenny demostrando su ignorancia.

-¡Wufflepuff!

Kevin Stoley-Ravenclaw

Kyle Broflovski estaba nervioso cuando escucho a la profesora McGonagall llamarle, pero eso no le impidió sentarse en el banco.

-¿Podrías mandarme a…?

-¡Calla sabelotodo! Eso es…

-No espera, yo…

-¡Ravenclaw!

Lexus Overstan-Slpytherin

Leslie Gusten- Gryffindor

Levander Brown-Gryffindor

Lola Armont- Wufflepuff

Michael Horst- Slpytherin

Mike Makowski- Slpytherin

Milly Fortwerd- Ravenclaw

Patty Nelson-Ravenclaw

Pansy Pakirson-Slpytherin

Robert Gusten-Gryffindor

Sally Turner (Red)-Gryffindor

Finalmente era el turno de Stan Marsh, el cual tomo asiento y espero a que la toalla lo tocara, esperaba tocar en Gryffindor:

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Genial!-grito antes de vomitar.

Timmy Burch-Ravenclaw

Token Black-Wufflepuff

Thomas Hurts-Ravenclaw

Tweek Tweak- Ravenclaw

Finalmente la maestra termino la laaaaaaaaarga lista con Wendy Testaburger, la cual se sentó muy segura de sí misma, Stan deseo con todo su deseo que…

-¡Gryffindor!

¡Sí!-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano a Harry Potter y luego vomitar.

-Muy bien, esos han sido todos los alumnos de este año,-felicito la profesora McGonagall mientras que palmaba sus manos-¡Felicitaciones a todos los alumnos! Que la pasen bien en sus respectivas casas y sin más que decir ahora es el turno de hablar de nuestra querida Directora Ariana Dumbledore.

-Muchas gracias Mierderva, muchas gracias.-agradecía la mujer mientras se levantaba-¡Les doy una cordial bienvenida a los nuevos y a los no tan nuevos de manera igual! (Excepto a Harry Potter, para él le deseo el doble, susurro mientras tosía) Me complace anunciar que todos ustedes están en este colegio porque son potenciales magos, no importa de dónde sean, ni de que padres vengan; nunca se avergüencen de quien son, ni de su origen.

"Como siempre los anuncios habituales que solemos dar, aléjense del Bosque Prohibido, por algo está prohibido; nuestro conserje los invita a cumplir con los normamentos establecidos en su oficina ahh y casi lo olvidaba, no se acerquen al tercer piso-lo siguiente lo dijo tan rápido que nadie le entendió muy bien-a menos que quieran morir dolorosamente.

Los estudiantes se levantaron y aplaudieron a la directora.

-Ahora ¡A comer!-dicho esto aparecieron bandejas doradas, dentro de ellas una diferente selección de manjares, que Cartman disfruto como en un buffet.

La comida fue sensacional, Kenny comenzó a conocer a sus compañeros: Token, Craig, Jimmy y Tweak.

-S-s-s-soy de- soy de- soy-de-de...-comenzó Jimmy.

-Soy Craig, vengo de Washington.-se presentó el chico con sombrero azuleado.

Mientras tanto con Kyle Broflovski:

-Hola, soy Kyle.-se presentó a quien tenía a su lado.

-¡Timmy!

-Mucho gusto Timmy…-Kyle se asustó por el grito, así que decidió hablar con el que estaba a su otro lado-Hola, soy Kyle.

-Soy Thomas, mucho gusto MARSOPA DE MIERDA MALPARIDA, lo siento tengo taurrete, ni la magia me puede ayudar.

-No te preocupes chico, te apoyaremos.-le dijo una chica de peinado negro-Soy Patty Nelson, un placer conocerlos.

-Hola Patty, soy Julie Lovegood, hola Kyle que suerte que tocáramos juntos, lástima que no todos terminamos igual, pero me lo imaginaba.

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que conocer al resto, vamos Julie.-dijo tomándole la mano y arrastrándola hacia aquella chica llamada Bebe.

-Yo no los conozco.-les recrimino Mike.

-Chúpame los huevos.-le dijo Cartman, no quería hacerse amigo de ningún Slpytherin aparte de Draco y Damien.

-¿Entiendes que dormiremos juntos?-le dijo Mike, el cual tenía unos dientes de vampiro falsos.

-¿Te agradan los vampiros?-le recrimino el que antes había aceptado los cigarrillos.

-Sí…

-¡Púdrete maldito conformista!-le grito Henrrieta.

-¿Por qué tenía que acabar con la legión de perdedores?-pregunto Damien-Al que conteste sarcásticamente no espere vivir otro día.

-Yo soy hijo de los Malfoy.-rompió el silencio un rubio sintiéndose importante.

-Son buena familia.-admitió Lexus con su rizos mientras buscaba otra pieza de pizza de peperoni.

-¡Pero qué suerte la nuestra!-le dijo Butters a Brad, puesto que se habían hablado en el tren-¡Y mira Wendy también! Solo me hubiera gustado que Kenny quedara con nosotros.

-Sí, igual yo.-admitió Stan, recordando la semana que había pasado con los McCormick.

-Yo estoy feliz de estar aquí.-dijo Wendy.

-¡Bayas!-grito Brad-Y están crujientes… mhhh…

-¿Tendré que acostumbrarme a que mi túnica quede manchada con bayas cada comida? ¿Es tradición en el mundo mágico?-pregunto Harry Potter a Brad.

Todos comenzaron a reír a montones cuando escucharon ese chiste.

-Esperen, lo decía enserio…

Fin

¿Les gusto como quedaron en sus respectivas casas?

Ahora para los fans de Harry Potter, que solo están cuatro personajes ._. ¿Vieron cuantos niños hay?! ¿Quieren aun mas?!

Por su lado a partir de ahora prepárense para un dolor de cabeza cuando comienzen las clases, porque todos tienen un horario diferente

¿Y como le harán los chicos para conservar su amistad estando en casas diferentes? (Admitanlo esa no la esperaban) Chan chan chan :v

Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí ;)

Y si no conocen un personaje, ya tendrán su importancia xD


	7. El primer día de Stan

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 7 El primer día de Stan**_

 **Stan POV**

El banquete del gran comedor era algo usual en Hogwarts, Shelley me lo había dicho, que no hiciera el ridículo en la mesa.

-Vaya suerte la nuestra.-le dijo un rubio de cabello revoltoso y corto a otra chica rubia con un fleco en el lado derecho.

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver idiota, somos espectaculares.-se mofo la chica.

-Con esa boquita deberían estar en Slpytherin.-les dijo Butters desaprobatoriamente.

-Pero si estuviéramos en Slpytherin no estaríamos aquí.-trato de responder inteligentemente el rubio, quedando en ridículo.

-Robert, cállate.-le dijo la chica rubia girando las orbitas de los ojos-Soy Leslie y… ¡Oh Dios mío!-grito apartándome de un golpe-Eres Harry Potter.

-Oh no…-trato de zafarse el joven mago.

-¡Mojón!-grito mi hermana dándome un palmazo, aunque no lo hacía con malas intenciones-Te dije que estarías aquí, ahora prepárate porque hare de tu vida un infierno en la sala común si se te ocurre dejarme en ridículo.-me amenazo mi hermana mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Es muy amable.-ironizo Wendy.

-¿También te hacen sufrir tus hermanos mayores?-pregunte.

-Soy hija única.-respondió Wendy.

-Yo si te entiendo…-dijo el rubio Robert.

-Más vale que te calles cabeza de chorlito.-amenazo ella.

-¿Son…?-pregunto una chica que nos estaba escuchando, tenía el cabello enchinado (búsquenlo si no saben que es, existe Google), castaño; de tez blanca con una túnica del colegio.

-Gemelos.-termino la chica rubia y mandona.

-Son hijos del famoso Octavio Gusten, ¿No?-les pregunto ahora una pelirroja también de nuestro curso.

-¿Quién fue Octavio Gusten?-pregunto la hermosa Wendy-Jamás he leído nada sobre él.

-¿Naciste con muggles?-le ironizo otra chica castaña.

-Sí.-le contesto Wendy cortante.

-Ah… Lo siento…-trato de disculparse aquella chica-Soy Heidi Turner.

-Yo soy Sally Turner, pero llámenme Red.-explico la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces quién era ese tal Octavio Gusten?-volvió a preguntar Wendy-Soy Wendy.

-Octavio Gusten fue el mejor bromista de la historia de Hogwarts.-explico la chica Sally-Jamás lo expulsaron por todo lo que hizo y aun así todos sabían que él lo había hecho.

-Yo creo que también había oído de él.-trate de aportar mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza-¿No fue el de la famosa broma en los corredores con alfileres explosivos?

-Ese mismo.-se enorgulleció la chica, con un semblante solemne.

-Pero Leslie yo no quiero hacer bromas…-le dijo su hermano gemelo tímidamente y agachado.

-Yo tampoco creo que deban hacer bromas.-les dijo Butters-Podrían quitarnos puntos.

-¿Y eso me debería importar?-pregunto Leslie con ironía, no sabía que pensar de ella.

Continuamos conversando entre todos los chicos de primer grado de la casa de Gryffindor, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con que Kenny y Kyle hacían lo mismo, el pobre Kenny había terminado con desconocidos en su totalidad, pero en Wufflepuff generalmente eran amables, por su lado Kyle y Julie terminaron juntos en Ravenclaw.

-¡Los de primero síganme!-nos gritó un chico pelirrojo que se nos acercó.

-¿Sabes que estamos aquí?-le ironizo Levander ganándose algunas risas.

-Solo síganme.-nos dijo-Yo soy un prefecto y…

Casi al instante todos nos pusimos de pie, excepto Harry.

-¿Qué es un prefecto?-pregunto este.

-Te lo cuento luego.-le dije tomándolo de la manga y obligándolo a levantarse.

Recorrimos los pasillos de Hogwarts juntos con los chicos de Wufflepuff, pude despedirme de Kenny antes de que nos separáramos en una intersección, para nosotros subir unas escaleras, hasta que…

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron al unísono Wendy y Harry.

-Tranquilos, las escaleras se mueven, les gusta hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-Pudiste decirlo antes.-dijo Harry irónico.

-Ya lo hice, vamos, por aquí.

Seguimos hasta encontrarnos con otro retrato parlante, este era de una señora con un traje de hace dos siglos y… en pocas palabras gorda y vieja.

-¿Contraseña?

-"Multisabor".-respondido el prefecto, dicho esto el retrato se abrió.

-¿Esa será la contraseña? Ohh hamburguesas, no creo aprenderla.-confeso Butters.

-La cambiamos cada mes.-le dijo el chico mayor con cara de malas pulgas-Si tienes problemas con esta, intenta en la siguiente, o quédate afuera.

Todos entramos en la vacía sala común de Gryffindor, esta estaba llena de los mismos banderines rojos y dorados, la tapicería roja, junto con la alfombra daban la ilusión de estar en sangre y oro, claramente todos nos impresionamos.

-Suban a sus habitaciones.-nos rodeno el chico.

-Solo hay dos puertas.-señalo Red.

-Es fácil, miren…esta,-dijo golpeando la puerta derecha-es para el dormitorio de las chicas y… esta para el de los chicos.

-¿Pero no somos como más de sesenta alumnos? ¿Cómo cabremos ahí dentro?-pregunto Butters.

-Achhh…-se quejó el chico-Miren,-abrió la puerta de hombres-subirán a la primera habitación, de cada respectiva torre, y el año que sigue les tocara cada vez más alto.

-Ahhh, ahora todo tiene sentido.-le dijo Harry.

Nos separamos de las chicas, me despedí especialmente de Wendy; por su lado los gemelos se separaron con un abrazo, aunque alcance escuchar que esta le susurro algo al otro.

Finalmente los chicos entramos en nuestro dormitorio justo cuando el resto de los alumnos entraron.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?-pregunto Robert.

-Es una fiesta de reencuentro, ustedes no valen nada para nosotros.-explico un chico de… ¿Quinto? Antes de que cerrara la puerta de los dormitorios.

-Es injusto.-comento Bradley.

-El próximo año no seremos tan crueles con los de primero.-dijo Butters.

Todos nos miramos pensando exactamente lo contrario, el alboroto de la fiesta no nos permitió dormir hasta la una de la madrugada, pero que descontrol tienen para ser el primer día.

Dormí plácidamente en las sabanas de tela, mientras Harry miraba las estrellas, decidí no interrumpirlo y quede absorto en mis pensamientos antes de caer rendido del sueño en una cama nueva, de la emoción lo había olvidado, todo era nuevo…

Desperté con un sonido estridente de un despertador, aparentemente no era el único aparentemente, exceptuando a Butters (dueño de la alarma).

-Por un carajo, alguien despierte a ese bastardo.-grite enojado, no estaba acostumbrado a despertar así de golpe.

-Yo me encargo.-dijo Robert tomando un vaso de agua que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, (por algún motivo todos teníamos un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche) no sin antes agregarle un escupitajo y rociarlo en la cara del hawaiano.

-¡¿QUÉ INCENDIO!?-grito Butters.

-Nos despertaste Butters.-se quejó Bradley tomando un poco de su vaso de agua propio.

-¿Qué horas son?-pregunto cansado Potter que acababa de levantarse.

-Creo que son las seis y media de la mañana…-dijo Butters como recordando.

-¡¿Las seis y media?!-gritamos todos.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¡Las clases inician a las nueve!-le dijo Robert.-Genio…

-No es mi culpa, miren el lado bueno.-se defendió Butters.

-¡¿Cuál?!-gritamos de nuevo todos.

-Tendremos el baño para nosotros solitos.-dijo este.

-Butters somos como cuarenta personas compartiendo baños, ¿Crees que necesitemos levantarnos casi tres horas antes de las clases?

-Eso sin contar el tiempo que tenemos de Desayuno…-agregue molesto.

-Yo me voy a bañar, no sé ustedes.-dijo Butters tomando una toalla y retirándose.

Robert se volvió a tender en la cama, Brad siguió su ejemplo; por otro lado yo ya no podía dormir, así que decidí seguir a Butters, me quite mi gorro de pompón y tome otra toalla, aunque cuando baje note que alguien más venía detrás de mí.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-le pregunte a Harry una vez lo vi.

-No, estoy nervioso por mi primer día.-se sinceró-Todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de mí solo porque de bebe sobreviví a una maldición asesina, ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando eras bebe? ¡Yo tampoco! Solo fue…casualidad.

-Haya o no sido casualidad tendrás que demostrar que vales.-le dije-Porque ya verás cómo…-me interrumpí a mí mismo cuando me encontré a Wendy totalmente arreglada en la sala común.

-Chicos, buenos días.-sonrió ella al vernos.

-Hola Wendy… buenos días.-le conteste conteniendo cierta sustancia en mi estómago.

-¿Por qué amaneciste tan temprano?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Entienden que tienen que compartir 5 regaderas cuarenta personas?

-¿Y?-preguntamos al unísono.

-Miren la cola,-apunto al otro extremo de la sala donde una fila rodeaba toda la pared de los baños y Butters se encontraba a mínimo unos 20 metros hasta los baños-mínimo tardaran una hora.

Los dos no dudamos en correr directamente a la cola, la cual para nuestra suerte solo estaba compuesta por veintitrés chicos, no tardaron en formarse detrás nuestra mínimo otros quince.

Wendy no se equivocaba mucho en su predicción, Harry y yo tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, junto a un chico de segundo y uno de sexto, casi una hora desde que comenzamos a hacer fila.

Una vez vestidos Harry, Butters y yo notamos que apenas nos quedaba tiempo para ir a nuestra primera clase pero:

-¿Cuál será nuestra primera clase?-pregunto Butters.

-No lo sé.-admití antes de que abriéramos la puerta del retrato de la mujer gorda, cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando frente a nosotros se encontraba la profesora Mierderva, digo McGonagall.

-¿Pero a donde creen que van sin sus horarios?-pregunto sarcástica.

-Es que apenas y tenemos tiempo para ir corriendo.-le explico Butters.

-Tranquilos la primer semana damos un periodo de diez minutos para que los alumnos de primero encuentren sus respectivas aulas.-lo calmo McGonagall.

-No entendí nada, pero está bien.-admitió Butters.

Entramos de nuevo en la sala común, donde todas las niñas se encontraban bañadas, ordenadas y limpias, mientras que nosotros no habíamos pasado por la misma suerte, estábamos limpios pero desordenados tanto en túnicas como agujetas y todo.

-Parecen unos niños pequeños, que decepción, ¿Cómo les permitiría el sombrero entrar en mi casa?-se indignó-¿Y el señor Gusten? ¿Qué hay del joven Biggle?

-Durmiendo.-conteste.

-Deje sus horarios en su mesita por favor señor Stotch.-dijo entregándole dos horarios extra a Butters, cuando este subió la escalerita de caracol-Vaya suerte la suya.-exclamo-Tienen la primera hora conmigo, ¿Gustan de seguirme?

Las chicas siguieron con gusto a la profesora Mierderva, digo McGonagall; pero Harry y yo esperamos a Butters, el cual regreso junto con Brad y Robert con las túnicas del colegio puestas en un desorden superior al nuestro y tratando de acomodarse mientras corrían por las escaleras con todos sus libros.

-¡Vamos!-nos apresuró Bradley.

Entre los cinco corrimos para alcanzar a la profesora McGonagall, la encontramos junto con las chicas en una intersección, estaba hablando con otra vieja que tenía su cabellera desordenada y blanca, con un poco de sobrepeso, detrás de la otra profesora se encontraba Kenny, lo salude con la mano y este me correspondió.

Finalmente resulto que los de Wufflepuff y los Gryffindor tendríamos la primera clase juntos, genial. La profesora McGonagall ahora guio al grupito de veinte alumnos hasta su aula:

Esta era una habitación cuadricular con diez pares de escritorios, para parejas.

-Me sentare con Wendy.-le susurre a Harry, solo para que unos segundos después notar que Wendy había decidido sentarse con Levander Brown-Ahm… Harry aun estas disp…-muy tarde, este y Butters ya estaban sentados, finalmente vi como Kenny me hacia una seña para que me acercara, así que decidí hacerle caso e ir con él.

-Muy bien.-sonrió la profesora McGonagall cuando tome asiento-Muy bien chicos, como ya lo dije ayer mi nombre es Mierderva McGonagall, ¡Profesora McGonagall para ustedes!, muchos sabrán, otros no; que mi nivel de enseñanza es muy alto, pero también lo es la exigencia que les daré, no será una materia fácil y lamento decirles a los flojos que esta materia los perseguirá mínimo hasta sus TIMOS…-en fin dio la lata de inicio de año.

-¿Cómo estas Kenny?-le pregunte.

-Sucio.-bromeo.

La clase duro una hora, donde el pobre Kenny y Harry les fue demasiado mal, como sea, acabando la tortuosa hora de mis amigos volvimos al gran comedor, le invite a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Genial.-me contesto.

Estábamos caminando para la mesa cuando chocamos con alguien más.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-me disculpe, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era:

-¿Stan? ¿Kenny?-nos habló Kyle, a su lado se encontraba Julie, mencionando las cualidades de los Torsopolos.

-Hola Kyle.-le salude-¿Vienes a…?

-¡SÍ!-grito este desesperado.

-Stan, ¿Qué diablos?-me saludo Shelley cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-me pregunto mi hermana.

-Somos amigos.-le respondí.

-¡Pero que estúpido!-grito en silencio-Mojón, no podemos llevarnos bien con los de las otras casas.

-¿Por qué?-le grite.

-Porque… ya verás cuando inicie la temporada de Quidditch, si quieres ahora finge todo lo que quieras, entonces se retiró a otro punto de la mesa.

-¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes?-pregunto Kyle de malas.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunte.

-Trata de aguantar a esta rarita hablando durante una hora sobre Torsopolos, y por si fuera poco el gordo hijo puta que me lleva insultando desde que nos conocimos estaba detrás de mí haciendo comentarios de desprecio hacia mí.-se quejó.

-¿Y tú Kenny? ¿Te gusta tu casa?-pregunte, tratando de no regresarle el mal humor al pelirrojo.

-Está muy bien,-admitió el rubio-creo que ya me llevo bien con Craig, Hannah y Annie no deja de observarme todo el rato.

-¿Y tú Stan?-pregunto Julie, la cual seguía ofendida porque Kyle le llamara "rarita".

Les conté sobre lo de Butters, ellos se mofaron, pero Julie reprimió a Kyle.

-No seas duro, tú ni siquiera te has duchado.

-No es mi culpa, no esperaba tanta fila.-se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu tampoco?-le pregunto Kenny.

-¿Quieren un bombón bomboncitos?-pregunto Leslie a mis otros tres amigos, por la cara de Robert supuse lo que venía.

-No se lo…-trate de advertirles pero…

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-fue lo único que Kenny podía decir.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…!-también cedió Kyle, pero este se tapó la boca.

-¿Desde cuándo los bombones te hacen chillar como despertador?-pregunto Julie.

-Si pruebas esta receta especial de Robert lo averiguaras.-le dijo Leslie.

-No creo que deberían probar más, se están poniendo morados.-advirtió Wendy.

Kyle y Kenny no podían moverse, así que los llevamos a la enfermería.

-Se pondrán bien, solo necesitaban tomar aire.-nos explicó la enfermera Pumpín.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-le dijo Robert.

-Suerte que me dieron lo que probaron, sino estos niños aun estarían deseando respirar, ¿Cómo supieron que era exactamente lo que habían comido y envenenado con tan alta dosis de pitirina?

Los gemelos (que eran los únicos que nos habían acompañado a mí y a Julie, voltearon para decirnos que nos quedáramos callados, pero no hizo falta que lo hicieran.

-Coincidencia, supongo.-le dije.

-Pues… a la próxima que la coincidencia le ponga menos piritina a su fórmula de bombones claxon.-y esto último lo hizo mirando a los gemelos con atención.

La alarma de inicio de clase se dio a sonar.

-Ya pueden ir a sus clases chicos.-nos aconsejó la enfermera.

-¿A dónde van ustedes?-pregunto Julie a mí, Kenny y los gemelos.

-Nos toca encantamientos con…-respondí volteando a mi horario-Ustedes.-con los de Ravenclaw.

-Perfecto.-dijo Kyle.

-¡Esperen un segundo!-nos detuvo Kenny-A mi también me toca encantamientos, pero con… oh no.

-¿Slpytherin?-preguntamos todos agriamente.

-Síp.-contesto Kenny.

-Suerte con ese culero de Cartman.-le advirtió Kyle, para que luego nos alejáramos corriendo, dejando a Kenny solo.

Llegamos a la sala justamente cuando esta cerraba sus puertas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya; siéntense, siéntense.-nos ordenó un profesor bajito y vestido con esmoquin, que parecía de niño.

Los gemelos se sentaron en dos sillas continuas, mientras que Kyle, Julie y yo no sentamos justo al lado de Harry y Wendy.

-¿Dónde estaban?-nos susurró Wendy mientras el maestro… Flitwick, creo haber escuchado daba un discurso igual al de la profesora Mierd… McGonagall.

-Salvándole la vida a mis amigos.-conteste.

-Yo le ayude.-agrego Julie.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Wendy cuando el maestro decía algo sobre que se dividió e dos y... ¿Ehh?

-¿No estuviste en el Gran Comedor?-le dijo Kyle.

-Chicos, volteen.-les dije yo.

Al parecer me hicieron caso puesto que unos segundos después el maestro desapareció en el aire todos se asombraron, se esfumo con un "crack" detrás suyo; para unos segundos reaparecer junto a otro "crack", aunque con una corbata distinta.

-Hola, ustedes deben ser la clase Gryffindor, Ravenclaw; mucho gusto yo soy el profesor Filtwick, aunque este año no les daré clases, espero que le muestren mucho respeto a mi contraparte, ehh lo sabré muy bien si no lo hacen.

Dicho esto dio un giro en el aire dejando solo un "crack" en el aire, de nuevo el silencio inundo el aire antes de que un cuarto "crack" surgiera medio segundo después, con el profesor Flitwick como fuente de origen.

-Bueno, veo creo que eso es todo; ahora sí, comencemos con las clases.-dijo el profesor volviendo a la pizarra.

-No te sorprendas mucho.-me aconsejo Kyle.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-Es nuestro maestro encargado…-comenzó a explicarme pero fue detenido cuando el profesor dio una orden que llevábamos todo el día esperando escuchar.

-Saquen sus varitas.

Sin duda todos obedecimos casi al instante, casi parecía que ni necesitábamos la aparición con la velocidad en la que nos movíamos casi instantáneamente para tomar la varita que tanto queríamos usar, tome la mía con mano firme.

Su varita tenía en el centro escamas de dragón así que dedujo que debía ser muy poderosa.

-Repitan este movimiento simple.-dijo el maestro surcando la varita en al aire dando una forma de "u" acortado y que volvía al vértice.

Todos los alumnos imitamos al profesor.

-Muy bien, ahora repítanlo unas veinte veces para estar seguros.

Después de hacer monótonamente el mismo movimiento alrededor de veinte veces, unos más, unos menos; el profesor se detuvo de contar:

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que digan las siguientes palabras…

-Wingardium leviosa.-lo interrumpió Wendy.

-Muy bien, señorita…

-Testaburger.

-Bien, bien, como decía la señorita Testaburger, el hechizo más básico de los magos es Wingardium Leviosa, y sí me dicen para que sirve les daré, apuesto, los primeros puntos para sus clases.

Wendy fue la única que levanto la mano.

-Señorita Testaburger.-se rindió el profesor Flitwick ya que nadie levantaba la mano.

-Sirve para hacer levitar a los objetos…-miro a su alrededor, y como noto que nadie le entendía-Podemos hacer a los objetos flotar.

-Ahhh…-fue la expresión que todos dimos.

-Perfecto, y por el extra de ahorrarme la explicación, diez puntos para Gryffindor; ahora como decía la señorita Testaburger, el Leviosa es prácticamente uno de los encantamientos más sencillos que podrán aplicar a los objetos, y es básico para todo mago hacer levitar lo que lo rodea, eso sí no funciona en humanos. Tomen todos la pluma que está en su escritorio y háganla volar.

-¿Cuál pluma?-pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw.

-La que acaba de aparecer justo… ahora.-dicho esto frente a todos aparecieron las distintas plumas de aves.

-Esto es MIERDA DE CABALLO increíble.-dijo un chico de cabello castaño y muy parecido al de Robert asustándonos a todos los de Gryffindor.

-Tranquilos, él tiene Taurrete.-nos informó Kyle a Harry, Wendy y a mí.

-Arck, ¿Cómo aparecieron las plumas? ¿Hay duendes invisibles? ¡No vi que moviera la varita! ¿Y si saltan los duendes detrás de nosotros para asesinarnos y no obedecen las reglas de aparecer las plumas? ¿Y si es una conspiración para extraer nuestros órganos? Agh Demasiada presión-pregunto un chico con el cabello rubio y la túnica mal puesta.

-Solo háganlas levitar si quieren más puntos para su casa, señor Tweak.-le informo el profesor mientras leía una revista, parecía que no esperaba resultados.

Tome mi varita con ambas manos e hice el movimiento indicado mientras pronunciaba las palabras… nada; lo intente de nuevo pero ahora con una sola mano… nada…

-¡Wingard Legviosa…!-alcance a escuchar que gritaba Butters rojo de la concentración, sin éxito recibido.

Volví a intentarlo ahora entonando de más la frase… de nuevo, de nuevo, hasta que comencé a mover la varita en un intento desesperado virando de un lado a otro.

-¡Cuidado!-me reprendió Wendy-Vas a sacarle el ojo a alguien, mira es Wingardium Leviosa, no Leebiosa.-me dijo de manera presumida.

-Aja, como si fuera tan sencillo, inténtalo tú.-le respondí un poco molesto.

-Ejem-se aclaró la garganta y tomo su varita-Wingardium Leviosa.

La pluma permaneció inmóvil.

-Ja.-me reí un poco cruel de ella.

-No entiendo porque no funciono.-trato de excusarse ella.

-Wingardium Leviosa.-esta vez fue Julie la que dijo el hechizo mientras la pluma se elevaba un par de centímetros en el aire, por suerte el profesor no lo considero como una levitación digna para dar puntos.

-Mejor démonos prisa para tomar esos puntos.-le dije a Wendy.

-No,-Kyle nos escuchó y se puso un poco nervioso-Wingardium Leviosa.-nada.

-Wingardium Leviosa.-Harry también logro avanzar un poco.

-¡Timmy! Tim, timm Timmy.-un chico en silla de ruedas dijo eso mientras movía aleatoriamente la varita, para sorpresa de todos, incluso del profesor, la pluma de su pupitre salió volando, atravesando el techo.

-¿Qué carajos?-escuchamos decir al profesor.

-¡Parece que tenemos a un genio aquí!-dijo señalando al de cabello naranja y cabezota-Creo que usted estaba en su casa, ¿Me podría recordar su nombre?

-Timmy.

-¿Y su apellido?

-Timmy.

-Bien, su nombre es Timmy, pero su apellido es…

-Timmy.

-Olvídelo, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

La segunda en hacer levitar la varita fue Wendy; para seguirle Kyle y finalmente Julie (aunque no tanto como los otros), el resto de la clase no pudo hacer levitar ni lo más mínimo la pluma, fueron dos horas casi insensatas esperando a que la bendita pluma levitara.

Finalmente cuando acabo la clase me despedí de Kyle y Julie, y junto con Harry y Wendy me dirigí a nuestra siguiente clase: Defensa contra magias oscuras.

Si tuviera que describirla en una palabra sería: ESPANTOSA, nos tocó un profesor que tenía un turbante morado y nos mandó a leer, además de que fue con los de Slpytherin, como odie especialmente a Cartman y Draco, que insistieron en molestarnos a mí y a Harry; además de que nos encargó tarea el profesor, ¿Tarea? ¿El primer día?

Cuando termino aquella doble hora, Harry y yo salimos corriendo triunfantes de la estancia, hartos de ambos alumnos.

Finalmente nos sentamos en el Gran Comedor y comimos de mala gana todos los de Gryffindor por tan atronadora clase, todos habían tenido su talín de Aquiles en el día, todos compartieron aquel día a las clases de mínimo una hora con Slpytherin.

-Vaya día.-se quejó Harry cuando nos sentamos y tomamos una chuleta cada uno.

Notas.- ¿Qué tal les parecio el primer día solo de Stan?

Para los que no les gusten los fics que cuentan lo mismo pero desde diferentes puntos, tranquilos tengo cierta experiencia y se como no hacerlo TAN aburrido xD

¿Me salio bien mi primer POV? ¿Qué creen que paso en la clase con los Slpytherin?

A que no se esperaron lo de Timmy x,DDD

Y gracias si siguen leyendo esto, o igual si solo bajaron hasta el fondo sin leer nada para ver que tan grande es el capitulo y terminaron por casualidad leyendo esto, lo cual dudo xD


	8. El primer día de Kenny

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 El primer día de Kenny**_

 _ **Kenny POV**_

Me habían puesto en la casa de Wufflepuff; en esta no conocía a nadie… Vaya suerte la de Stan y Kyle; me senté junto a los chicos respectivos de mi casa:

-Ho-h-ho-h-h-h-h-hol-h-hola.-me saludo un chico con unas muletas.

-Hola.-le respondí un poco tímido-Ahm, soy Kenny McCormick.

-Y-y-y-yo…yo-y-yo-y-y-yo…-trato de presentarse el chico de muletas y cabello castaño, pero me pareció que no diría nada en un buen rato, así que voltee a mi derecha.

-Hola.-le salude a un chico que llevaba un gorro azul con pompón amarillo en la cabeza.

-Hola.-me respondió secamente el chico inexpresivo-Soy Craig, vengo de Washington ¿Y tú?-pregunto casi con voz robótica.

-Kenny…-conteste un poco intimidado por la voz del chico.

-¿Washington? ¿Esos idiotas que hicieron triunfar a Obama?-pregunto un chico de aspecto afroamericano-Soy Token.

-Sí.-respondió Craig mostrándole el dedo medio a Token.

-Chicos, es nuestro primer día no deberían pelear así.-trato de razonar un chico de cabello castaño-Soy Clyde.

-Tiene razón.-le justifico una chica con el pelo rubio rizado-Soy Annie.

-Sería interesante ver una pelea, me han dicho que en Hogwarts no suelen pasar muchas cosas raras.-explico una pelinegra con diadema-Soy Jennifer.

-¿En serio quieren arreglar sus condiciones de manera muggle?-pregunto otra chica con diadema, pero peinado lacio y castaño color-Soy Lola.

-Los muggles también son amigables.-se quejó una chica rubia de cabello lacio-Soy Hannah.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?-pregunto Jennifer.

-Soy hija de muggles.-explico, todo el mundo la miro de una manera diferente.

-¿Alguien más?-pregunto Clyde.

-¿Alguien más que…?-le dijo molesta Hannah.

-¿…es hijo de muggles?-termino Clyde.

-¡Tu bastardo!-gritaron al unísono varios de los integrantes de mi casa, así que deduje que no debía de mencionar que yo también era descendiente de personas normales.

Craig repitió la misma seña obscena, ahora dirigida al chico castaño, aun sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-¿Acaso importa eso?-le grito muy enojada Hannah al resto, todos se impactaron al oírla defendiendo al que la había atacado.

-Pero ese imbécil te llamo…-se defendió Token mientras preparaba un puño para dirigirlo a la cara de Clyde.

-¡Él no me llamo de ninguna manera!-les aseguro Hannah-Además, solo hizo una pregunta como cualquier otra persona lo haría, ¿Acaso no iban a averiguarlo tarde o temprano? Así que levanten la mano con orgullo quienes son hijos de muggles.

Hannah nos lo pregunto a los de primero, aunque algunos de otros grados y de otras casas escucharon y voltearon a otros lados, o se mofaron de ella en silencio, finalmente decidí levantar la mano, ganándome las risas de algunos estudiantes, pero me siguió Annie, para que el resto se quedara con la mano en su lugar.

-No se avergüencen.-les trato de animar Clyde rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué deberíamos avergonzarnos?-pregunto Annie un poco sonrojada.

-Ya saben…-contesto Clyde tímidamente.

-¡No idiota!-le grite un poco molesto por sus metidas de pata, que por algún motivo me daba la impresión de que nos hablara como si fueranos inferiores.

-¡Tranquilos chicos!-grito un muchacho mucho más alto que nosotros pero con una voz de gallo-Así está bien, no tienen que pelear en su primer día.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le pregunto Annie que había sacado su varita y le apuntaba con ella a Clyde, el cual no se movía de la tensión; ¿Por qué no me unía a la fiesta?

-Porque soy el Prefecto, un prefecto es…-comenzó el chico, solo para ser interrumpido por Hannah.

-Somos hijos de muggles, no idiotas.-le dijo con un poco de veneno, aunque en realidad yo no sabía qué diablos era un prefecto, y por la mirada de Annie ella tampoco; pero como Hannah estaba volteada no vio nuestros semblantes.

-¿No deberías guiarnos a nuestras casas?-pregunto el chico del gorro azul… mhhh ¡Craig!

-Sí, sí, sí…-trato de enmendar el chico-Solo síganme.-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta donde antes había entrado la toalla fumada.

-J-j-j¡Jimmy!-termino de pronunciar el invalido.

Al principio estábamos junto con los alumnos de Gryffindor, hasta que llegamos a una intersección en la cual ellos subieron unas escaleras y nosotros bajamos en otras continuas, andamos durante un tiempo, viendo decoración extraña como Cuadros que se movían, armaduras, carteles con señales de "Wi-fi gratis"; un cuadro gigante con formas de frutas me llamo la atención por ser el único que al parecer no se movía; finalmente al terminar de recorrer un largo pasillo llegamos a una escalera que nos llevó a un punto demasiado bajo del castillo y donde se encontraba una especie de puerta redonda.

-Bien, como verán en la casa Wufflepuff estaremos bajo tierra por su seguridad, a la vez que tendrán que decir su contraseña o serán rociados con caca de caballo.-dicho esto se acercó a lo que parecía una Wuafflera (máquina para hacer wuaffles) gigante, atascada en la pared, y oprimió un botón, después de esto una voz metálica dijo: "Contraseña", a lo que el muchacho respondió-Martio.-la wuafflera fue abierta con un sonido de servido y revelo un túnel dentro de este, ahí encontramos una sala gigante, con cojines y sillones espectaculares, rodeados de mesas circulares.

-Muy bien, ahí están sus habitaciones.-señalo otras dos "wuaffleras" –Solo tienen que poner en este panel de que año son, la maquina los identificara si tratan de entrar en una habitación que no es la suya.-agrego.

-No nos importa, ¿Podemos dormir?-pregunto Craig mientras el chico iba a poner a prueba la máquina.

-Está bien.-se resignó el mayor-Pasen, la de la derecha es de los hombres, la de la izquierda es de las mujeres.

Los chicos entramos en nuestra wuafflera y nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas, las cuales tenían nuestras maletas; la mía era una cercana a la ventana, o algo parecido a una ventana, porque reflejaba el cielo marino y la luz lunar, formando hermosas figuras.

-Vaya…-susurre.

-No está mal.-dijo Token.

-Para nada.-reafirmo Clyde, casi tan maravillado como yo…

-Mejor cállense, yo quiero dormir.-dijo Craig indiferente a todo.

-B-b-bu-b-b-b-bue-b-b-b-bu-bu-bur-b-b…-trataba de hablar Jimmy.

-Buenas noches.-completamos todos al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol se coló por donde la noche anterior había ingresado la bella luz de la noche, pero ahora la luz les daba exactamente en la cara a ellos, pero a mí no, por estar al lado de la ventana.

-…nas –nas-s-¡noches!-grito Jimmy muerto de cansancio antes de cerrar los ojos solo para que despertara nuevamente con los rayos de Sol potenciados y reflejados-Buaa…

-¡Cállate!-le gritamos todos los compañeros al mismo tiempo, pues Jimmy apenas nos había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

-L-l-l-l-lo-lo-l-l-lo s-s-s-lo-lo s…-de nuevo Jimmy tardaba en decir las más mínimas palabras con extrema dificultad.

-Jimmy-Craig fue el único que no había hablado en toda la noche quejándose sobre lo de Jimmy-Si tienes algo que decirnos, trata de usar esto…-busco en su maleta y encontró un pequeño pizarrón, se lo lanzo al chico y este lo atrapo; para finalmente enseñarle el dedo medio.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qu-q…qu-q-q…?-trataba de pronunciar el pobre.

-Escribe lo que quieras en el pizarrón-le explico Craig.

-¿Co-c-c-c-co-c-c-co-com-c-c-cc-co-c…?

-Con tu varita.-le termino de explicar Craig.

Jimmy parpadeo y luego tomo su varita como si de un lápiz se tratara y escribió en la pizarra "Gracias".

-No es por nada.-le dijo Craig permaneciendo neutral como se comenzaba a hacer costumbre.

-¡A levantarnos!-grito Clyde porque mínimo habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que despertaran.

Justo en ese instante la puerta-wuafflera fue abierta, junto al sonidito de terminado y entro una profesora, un poco gorda, con peinado alborotado y con algunas ramas desprendiéndose de su cabello blanco.

-¡¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí dormidos?!-grito.

-Ah…-todos nos quedamos sin habla, mientras Jimmy escribía algo.

-Buenos días profesora…-trato de saludarla langusamente Clyde.

-Profesora Victoria para ustedes.-nos informó la viejita-Soy su maestra principal de esta casa, conmigo vendrán si tienen algún problema, así que compórtense bien porque no los quiero ver en mi oficina muy seguido.

Nos dio nuestros horarios de clase y nos hizo salir de la wuafflera donde estábamos, fuera estaban las chicas esperándonos totalmente arregladas; nosotros apenas y tuvimos tiempo de ponernos las túnicas y tomar los libros de texto correspondientes.

-Síganme.-nos guio la maestra por bastantes pasillos que comencé a memorizar, hasta que en una esquina nos encontramos con la profesora McGonagall, detrás de ella se encontraban los de Gryffindor; Stan me saludo y yo se lo devolví.

Finalmente después de hablar un rato las dos maestras, nuestra "maestra encargada" nos dejó en manos de McGonagall para guiarnos al aula donde debíamos estar.

Todos se sentaron en parejas, yo me puse en una banca solitaria que estaba a mitad del salón, saque los libros de… revise mi horario por primera vez desde que nos lo dieron… ¿Transformaciones? … Vale, busque en la mochila hasta que encontré el libro de "Principios básicos sobre la materia de Transformaciones "; y lo deje en el pupitre; a lo lejos encontré a Stan y al ver que estaba sin compañero lo llame para que se sentara conmigo, antes de que lo pudiera saludar comenzó a hablar la profesora McGonagall.

-Muy bien.-sonrió la profesora McGonagall cuando tome asiento-Muy bien chicos, como ya lo dije ayer mi nombre es Mierderva McGonagall, ¡Profesora McGonagall para ustedes!, muchos sabrán, otros no; que mi nivel de enseñanza es muy alto, pero también lo es la exigencia que les daré, no será una materia fácil y lamento decirles a los flojos que esta materia los perseguirá mínimo hasta sus TIMOS, en esta materia aprenderemos a Transformar los objetos de forma indefinida y a nuestro placer y criterio…

-¿Cómo estas Kenny?-me pregunto.

-Sucio.-bromee un poco recordando que no me habida dado una ducha, para luego seguirle prestando atención a la maestra McGonagall.

-…permitiré que en sus cerebritos se escondan los antiguos secretos de la magia antigua y…-era cautivador, pero aburrido… demasiado aburrido…a…bu…

-¡Señor…!-reviso su lista mientras yo despertaba y me quitaba la babita que se desprendía de mí.

-McCormick.-complete aceptando mi culpabilidad.

-¡Señor McCormick! Me podría explicar ¡¿Por qué rayos dormía en mi clase?!

-Bueno… yo…-trate de encontrar alguna excusa, sin éxito.

-¡Venga aquí al frente!-me grito, me levante de mi asiento y me puse cara a cara con la maestra.

-Yo…-trate de disculparme, pero fui interrumpido.

-Muy bien señor McCormick dígame, ¿Cuál será nuestra primera clase?-me pregunto la maestra.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte un poco confundido.

-Como vera, yo les explique sobre la primera clase y los detalles mágicos, sobre todo el movimiento de varita.-cuando ella termino de hablar voltee a ver al resto, los cuales estaban dormidos, excepto Wendy, la pelinegra del vagón.

-Ahm…-trate de pensar o recordar algo, aunque en realidad estaba muy dormido.

-¿No tienes la menor idea?-pregunto la maestra.

-¿Clase de transformar…-voltee a su escritorio, tenía una copa de vidrio-…una copa de vidrio en…-en la pizarra se encontraba un dibujo de una..., tal vez…-una taza?

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo?-se preguntó la maestra-Muy bien, señor McCormick, parece que tiene buen oído cuando duerme; siéntese; dos puntos para Wufflepuff.

Finalmente el resto de los alumnos se despertaron mientras yo regresaba a mi asiento y la maestra continuo con su clase.

-Verán, hoy les enseñare a hacer una simple conversión de objetos del mismo material, con diferentes formas, servirá como test para ver cuánto potencial tienen; pero tranquilos no se asusten si hoy no pueden si quiera que el vaso cambie de color; en realidad no espero nada de ninguno de ustedes, excepto de usted señor Potter, si puede no presuma y deje que el resto lo intente.

-Pero profesora…-le trato de decir Harry Potter.

-¡Sin peros señor Potter! Tome.-hizo aparecer ante él una caja de chocolates-Cómalos mientras el resto hace el ejercicio, al final usted les demostrara como hacerlo correctamente, no cabe duda que usted podrá sino al primero, al segundo intento.

-Te lo dije amigo.-comento Stan mientras la profesora hacia levitar hacia nosotros los vasos.

-Concéntrese muy bien en el objeto que se convertirá el vaso, en este caso en una taza; recuerden no se preocupen si no pueden hacerlo hoy; muy bien, el movimiento de la varita es muy básico.-hizo una espiral para luego formar… ¿Una estrella demoniaca? y… ¿Qué carajos?, al finalizar tan extraño movimiento el vaso de cristal de enfrente se transformó en una taza con las letras "Maestras #1" impresas en esta.

No era el único que no había entendido a la profesora, el resto de los alumnos se había quedado pasmado con aquel movimiento de muñeca tan extraño y poco intuitivo.

-Profesora.-levanto la mano Wendy-¿No hay otra manera de hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, pero de la otra manera es demasiado complejo para que unos jóvenes magos puedan si quiera intentarlo señorita ahm…

-Testaburger.-se presentó Wendy.

-Muy bien.-dicho esto movió la varita en zig-zag; teniendo el mismo efecto en otro vaso de vidrio.

-¿Ehhh?-más de la mitad del salón cuestiono porque aquel movimiento era tan dificultoso.

La maestra respiraba un poco dificultoso y finalmente tomando aire nos enseño la taza con orgullo.

-Maestra ¿Pero qué?-pregunto Butters.

-Verán, con el otro movimiento lo pueden hacer con relativa facilidad, así deben concentrarse de una manera excepcional.

Jimmy escribió algo en la pizarra: "¿Tenemos que pensar o decir algún encantamiento?"

-¿Por qué no hablas mi querido…?

Jimmy volvió a usar su varita como si de pluma se tratase: "Jimmy Valmer".

-Muy bien señor Valmer, su pregunta es interesante y relevante, solamente… piensen en el objeto al cual lo quieren transformar, concéntrense, y les recuerdo utilicen el movimiento sencillo que les enseñe primero.

El resto de los alumnos intentaron, por obvias razones el segundo movimiento, mientras que Wendy y yo intentábamos el primero como nos habían indicado; escuche a Stan a mi lado decir "Rayos" en más de una ocasión cuando no lograba el cambio, por su lado Harry Potter también lo intentaba en más de una ocasión, de la primera manera y cuando la profesora no lo veía.

-Bien, es el turno de Harry.-menciono justo cuando pude hacer que mi vaso se encogiera y cambiara de color…tal vez si lo intentaba un par de veces más…

-P-profesora McGonagall.-balbuceo Harry tratando de decirle que se le acercara al oído con señas y una amplia cara de vergüenza.

-Puede decirme lo que quiera después de clases señor Potter, ahora demuéstrele a sus compañeros de que esta hecho… -no le prestaba mucha atención porque justo en aquel momento paso algo increíble: ¡Logre transformar mi vaso en su totalidad!, y no era el único, también Wendy lo había logrado; nos vimos satisfechos ambos, y Stan nos aplaudió un poco, pero el resto le prestaba atención al hechizo de Harry… el cual al tratar de hacer el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas creo una explosión en miniatura, con la cual la taza de Wendy quedo rota y la mía salió volando.

-Ups…-trato de disculparse Harry Potter, pero justo entonces, mientras todos seguían cegados por el destello, o miraban los restos de sus vasos rotos, mi taza cayo en la mano de Harry Potter.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor!-grito Mierderva McGonagall llena de alegría mientras yo trataba de no sacar espuma por la boca-Señor Potter, usted tiene un futuro más que prometedor en la magia, por lo menos en las transformaciones.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!-dijimos al mismo tiempo Wendy y yo.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Testaburger y…?

-McCormick, y sí sucede algo…-le trate de decir sin sonar demasiado enfadado.

-Sucede que Kenneth y yo teníamos ya hecha la taza.-le dijo Wendy directa al grano.

-Señorita Testaburger, muy bien ¿Dónde está?

-La mía exploto junto con el resto, pero la de Kenny esta justo en sus manos.-le explico Wendy justamente.

-Señorita Testaburger, lamento informarle que esta taza la hizo el señor Potter…

-Profesora yo no…-trato de explicarle Harry, pero la profesora lo interrumpió:

-¡No sea modesto señor Potter!-le reprimió Mierderva-Mire solo esta taza, ¿Qué dice? "Familia feliz" ¿Quién de aquí es huérfano?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-le pregunte un poco molesto.

-¡¿No es obvio?!-pregunto casi en tono infantil-Que el señor Potter fue el único capaz de poner estas iniciales.

-¡Profesora!-insistimos ahora los tres alumnos más afectados.

-Nada de nada.-explico la profesora Mierderva.

La clase continuo con sin que pudiéramos protestar por tal injusticia, aunque en realidad no culpaba a Harry, sino más bien a la profesora… En fin, Stan noto un poco mi mal humor cuando salíamos a por el desayuno, así que me ofreció si quería acompañarlo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

De rumbo a aquella mesa nos encontramos con nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo Kyle y a la latina esa Julie a mitad del gran comedor.

-¿Stan? ¿Kenny?-pregunto un poco alarmado mientras la chica hablaba sobre… ¿Qué rayos es un Torsopolo?

-Hola Kyle.-saludo Stan, mientras yo lo hice en silencio con un gesto de manos-¿Vienes a…?

-¡Sí!-grito dándome un pequeño susto pues parecía muy alterado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, solo para que la hermana de Stan nos reclamara, diciendo algo sobre que entre las casas no nos podemos llevar bien; pero que tonterías.

-¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes?-pregunto nuestro amigo pelirrojo de mal humor.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Stan, adelantándose a lo que pensaba decir.

-Trata de aguantar a esta rarita hablando durante una hora sobre Torsopolos, y por si fuera poco el gordo hijo puta que me lleva insultando desde que nos conocimos estaba detrás de mí haciendo comentarios de desprecio hacia mí.-se quejó Kyle.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, en el que Julie se enojó por qué Kyle no consideraba importante los Tors...Como se llamen, o lo que sea.

-¿Y tú Kenny? ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa?-me pregunto Stan rompiendo el silencio.

-Está muy bien, creo que ya me llevo bien con Craig, Hannah y Annie no deja de observarme todo el rato.

-¿Y tú Stan?-pregunto Julie al pelinegro.

-Bueno, pues hoy me desperté como a las seis de la mañana.-nos contó el pelinegro, a lo cual todos nos sorprendimos.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Kyle.

-Butters puso la alarma a esa hora…-y así comenzó a explicarnos su mañana, a lo cual Kyle y yo reímos.

-No seas duro, tú ni siquiera te has bañado.-reprimió Julie a Kyle, seguramente aun enojada por el comentario de Kyle hacia ella.

-No es mi culpa, no esperaba tanta fila.-se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú tampoco?-pregunte.

-¿Quieren un bombón bomboncitos?-nos preguntó una chica rubia con dos trenzas, una a cada lado y una bandeja de bombones rozados.

-Gracias.-agradecimos Kyle y yo mientras tragábamos el bombón al mismo tiempo; lamentablemente al mismo tiempo escuche como Stan nos trataba de advertir algo pero:

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-fue lo único que pude decir.

A Kyle le paso lo mismo…me pareció gracioso al inicio, pero cuando note que después de unos cuantos segundos de silbar sin parar quise tomar un respiro, pero no podía, es más si lo intentaba me dolían más los pulmones… apenas y podía moverme cuando el resto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y nos llevaron a la enfermería, donde la enfermera nos hizo, con su varita mágica volver a la normalidad pronunciando un simple encantamiento.

-La magia… es… increíble…-comente jadeando por la falta de aire.

Mientras la enfermera recomendaba algunos consejos, de los que no entendí ni pio, a los que nos hicieron la broma, sonó la alarma que indicaba que otra clase estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Ya pueden ir a sus clases chicos.-termino finalmente la enfermera.

-¿A dónde van ustedes?-nos preguntó Julie a todos cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el pasillo.

-Nos toca encantamientos con… Ustedes, los de Ravenclaw.-respondió Stan mirando su horario, entonces yo voltee al mío… ¡Eh!

-¡Esperen un segundo! A mi también me toca encantamientos pero con… oh no.-dije al ver que me tocaba con las lombrices, no les tenia odio, pero en esa casa estaba ese gordo de abrigo rojo, el hijo del presidente mago y otros tantos que no parecían muy prometedores.

-¿Slpytherin?-me preguntaron todos agriamente.

-Síp.-conteste.

-Suerte con ese culero de Cartman.-me advirtió Kyle antes de que todos me abandonaran, ¡O por supuesto! Soy el único de mi casa en el grupo… pero… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde quedaba el aula de encantamientos? ¡Rayos!

Volví al gran comedor, pero este estaba vacío.

-¿Te has perdido?-me pregunto una persona detrás de mí, con voz áspera.

-Sí.-conteste volteando a aquella per...-¡AHHH!

-Tranquilo niño.-me trato de tomar con sus transparentes manos.

-¡Fantasma!-grite solo para que un grupo de estudiantes mayores que pasaban por el pasillo rieran de mí, ¿Es que no lo veían?

-Por si no lo sabias los ectoplasmicos somos normales en Hogwarts…-me explico.

-¿Qué?-pregunte en un suspiro antes de caer desmayado.

-¿Quién será? ¡Las clases iniciaron hace casi cincuenta minutos!-grito el profesor desde el aula, lo escuche perfectamente a pesar de estar dormido…

-Sí… ehmm ¿Nadie le explico a este joven que los fantasmas somos comunes en Hogwarts?

-Es hijo de muggles…-esa era la voz de Clyde, lo cual causo risas entre los alumnos… me pregunto de cual casa ¬¬.

-¿Qué?-desperté casi de un salto para notar que estaba en los brazos de un…

-¡Fantasma!-volví a gritar solo para caer al suelo.

-¡Que insulto! En fin maestro, aquí tiene a su alumno.

-Gracias Sir Nick cas… Sir Nick.-le dijo al fantasma, cuando este se alejó volteo a verme frunciendo el ceño-¿Desde hace cuánto que sabe del mundo mágico?

-D-d-dos semanas.-conteste un poco vacilante.

-Vale, pero le quitare diez puntos a su casa por impuntualidad, señor McCormick, ¡Diez puntos menos para Wufflepuff!

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunte extrañado, más que enojado por la injusticia.

-Porque soy psíquico.-dijo sarcásticamente el maestro, el cual era bajito y tenía un bigote y lentes extraños; vestía un esmoquin.

-¿En serio?-pregunte impresionado.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!-me grito, dio un suspiro-¿Conoce las listas? ¡Olvídelo! Tome asiento, y no quiero que vuelva a llegar tarde; pregúntele a un compañero lo que estábamos haciendo en la clase…

Debo reconocerlo, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba… Finalmente encontré un asiento libre junto a Annie.

-¿Te desmayaste al ver a un fantasma?-decía al borde de la risa.

-Sí…-le conteste apenado mientras buscaba en mi mochila el libro de Encantamientos, un poco de pergamino… lo cual se me hizo extraño ¿Por qué nos pedían pergaminos y no libretas? ¿No es más cómodo una libreta?-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-pregunte.

-Primero, no asustarse de los fantasmas…-dijo soltando una sonrisa tonta, a la cual yo le correspondí aun apenado-Segundo, mueves tu varita así…-me enseño un movimiento sencillo de la varita en forma de "U" para después volver al centro-Y entonces dices "Wingardium Leviosa". ¿Entendiste?

-Wingar… ¿Qué?-pregunte-¿Y que hace eso?

-Descúbrelo.-me dijo en tono misterioso.

-Sí, gracias Annie.-le dije mientras practicaba un poco el movimiento con mi varita mágica, me encantaba usar mi varita, era una sensación extraña y placentera.

Me concentre totalmente en la varita que tenía frente mía, clave los ojos en ella e hice el movimiento "Wingardium Leviosa"-pronuncie a la vez que la pluma se elevaba en el aire.

-¡No puede ser!-grito la voz de un chico que no conocía.

-¿Nos ganó ese hijo de muggles?-esa voz sí la conocía, en el callejón Diagon y el escándalo que hizo en la selección.

-¿Señor McCormick?-hasta el profesor estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Hice algo malo?-pregunte.

-¡Veinte puntos para Wufflepuff!-grito el profesor… ahmm aún no sabía su nombre.

La siguiente hora me pase levitando la pluma una y otra vez, algunos me miraban estupefactos, otros trataban por medidas desesperadas igualarme, y otros como Cartman se la pasaban diciéndome cosas al oído; o en forma de susurros… aunque en realidad no entendía la mitad de las cosas de las que se reían, así que no me molestaron mucho.

La alarma de final de segunda hora dio a pie, para ese entonces solo unas tres personas habíamos sido capaces de hacer levitar una pluma, los otros dos de Slpytherin, uno era un chico con colmillos de vampiro, Mike si no me equivoco y la otra una tal Kelly... ambos salieron de la clase con sonrisas de auto suficiencia.

Finalmente seguí a los compañeros de mi clase, Annie y Clyde me hablaban muy impresionados.

-¿Cómo hiciste levitar la pluma?-me pregunto Clyde-¿Habías practicado de antes?

-No, pero si yo misma le explique cómo hacerlo…-le restregó Annie.

-Chicos, chicos.-los calmo Token ya que Hannah quería unirse a la fiesta, cierto nos hizo ganar puntos a la casa e hizo el encantamiento a la primera, pero lo van a matar si siguen asfixiándolo.

-Ahhh…-se quejaron las chicas que se me acercaron y Clyde.

-Sí, vamos a Pociones.-nos dijo Craig temblando, siendo esta la primera emoción que había demostrado hacia nosotros-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hannah.

-La clase de pociones…-le contesto Clyde un poco temeroso.

-¿Qué tiene esa clase?-pregunte.

-Es la más odiada por todos los alumnos…-nos revelo Jennifer.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas.-¿A que no esperaban que fuera tan largo como el anterior el primer día de Kenny? e.e**

 **Bueno en fin, ya saben lo que siguen, dejen reviews si quieren y manden PM si saben quien será el maestro de pociones xD**

 **Too much**

 **Gracias si lo leyeron todo completo, mas que nada por poder aguantarme ;)**


	9. El primer día de Kyle

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 9 El primer día de Kyle**

 **Kyle POV.-**

Cuando le ceremonia de selección había acabado trate de ser amable con mis compañeros, conocerlos un poco:

-Hola, soy Kyle.-me presente.

-¡Timmy!-contesto un chico peli naranja con una cabeza un poco grande.

-Mucho gusto Timmy…-conteste, aunque el chico me había asustado; así que decidí hablar con el otro chico que tenía al lado -Hola, soy Kyle.

-Soy Thomas, mucho gusto MARSOPA DE MIERDA MALPARIDA…-pauso tapándose la boca-, lo siento tengo tourette, ni la magia me puede ayudar.-se explicó el pobre chico.

-No te preocupes chico, te apoyaremos.-le dijo una chica de peinado negro-Soy Patty Nelson, un placer conocerlos.

-Hola Patty, soy Julie Lovegood, hola Kyle que suerte que tocáramos juntos, lástima que no todos terminamos igual, pero me lo imaginaba.-se lo explico

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que conocer al resto, vamos Julie.-dije tomándole la mano y arrastrándola hacia aquella chica llamada Bebe… la cual estaba hablando con chicas de sexto.

-Está bien...-dijo ella mientras todos los chicos de primero nos reuníamos.

-Ehmm…-comenzó a hablar el rubio con aquella rara enfermedad muy apenado y triste-Primero… lamento si les digo un insulto CALIENTA POLLAS…-se tapó la boca-No lo puedo controlar...-note que en su cara tenía algunos sacos del cansancio-Soy Thomas…

-Tranquilo, ya te dije, te apoyaremos…-expreso de nuevo la pelinegra Patty-¿Verdad chicos?

-Yo lo apoyare.-dijo Bebe.

-Ya que.-siguio una chica de cabello anaranjado.

-Aghhh, yo lo hare…-ahora le tocó el turno de hablar a un chico rubio- pero ¿Qué tal si un día insulta a un vampiro? Y ese vampiro se quiere vengar, y entra al dormitorio de los chicos, y lo tengamos que matar para que no nos convierta en vampiro y entonces escondamos el cadáver para no ser arrestados para que al final seamos encarcelados y encerrados en Azkaban, donde los presos nos violaran y luego mataran y venderán nuestros órganos contaminados con SIDA en…

-¡Cállate!-grito una chica igualmente rubia-Por supuesto que te apoyo.

-Por supuesto.-contesto el único chico que aparte de mi parecía ser normal, al igual pelinegro, remontando el tema original.

-Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?-siguió Bebe de hablar-No es necesario que nos digan su vida, solo presentémonos con nuestros nombres… Comienzo yo, soy Barbara Stevens, pero todos me dicen Bebe.

-Kevin Stoley.-contesto el pelinegro.

-Julie Lovegood.-contesto la latina.

-Tweek Tweak… aghhh.-contesto el rubio de pelo suelto y mal acomodada la corbata.

-Milly Fortwerd.-siguió la chica peli naranja con dos trencitas.

-Patty Nelson.-se presentó la chica de cabello oscuro con una diadema.

-Thomas LAMEPITOS…-se tapó la boca-Hurts.

-¡Timmy!-ahora le toco al chico con la cabeza un poco más grande en proporción a su cuerpo.

-Emily Anderson.-la chica rubia que había parado a Tweek antes hablo.

-Kyle Broflovski.-fue mi turno de presentarme.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora si me hacen el favor de seguirme.-hablo la chica con la que antes estaba hablando Bebe.

-¿Quién eres tú? GOLFA DE MIERDA…-adivinen quien se tapó la boca.

-¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?!-la chica había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella a Thomas.

-¡NO!-gritamos los que estábamos cerca de Thomas, apartándolo de la mira de la varita.

-Espera.-se expreso Bebe-Tiene Tourette, no controla lo que dice…

La chica miro con un poco de rabia a Thomas, el cual estaba más rojo que una menta de cereza tronante; la chica de grados mayores solo suavizo su mirada.

-De acuerdo… te perdono.-lo dijo aunque sin alegrarse mucho ni dirigirle una mirada a Thomas-Vamos síganme, soy su prefecta.

-¿Qué es una prefecta?-pregunto Patty Nelson mientras caminaba muy atrás en la fila, junto con Thomas el cual aún estaba rojo de la vergüenza y cabizbajo.

Caminábamos entre distintos pasillos del bello castillo hasta que al fondo de un pasillo encontramos unas escaleras en caracol, las cuales caminamos por un par de minutos hasta que nos detuvimos en una especie de sala circular, donde una fuente se encontraba en el medio, en esta fuente se encontraban dos delfines nadando y saltando felizmente uno a cada lado de una mujer que era hermosa…

-Esta es la entrada.-explico la chica.

-Vaya PU…-esta vez Kevin le ayudo a cerrar la boca-Gracias.-termino cuando su tic se fue.

-Verán, ya sé que todas las demás casas tienen contraseñas normales, pero esta casa… es un poco diferente, y creo que tendrán que ayudarme para entrar, porque hacen preguntas al azar, lo único malo es que nunca repiten dos veces una pregunta a la misma persona… Hasta donde se sabe-dijo la chica.

-¿Quiénes hacen eso?-pregunto Emily mientras acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

-¿No es obvio?-pregunto la chica como si respondiera a un niño pequeño ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?-Me decepcionan, por algo están en Ravenclaw, no por nada el delfín es el ser más inteligente en el planeta…

-¡¿Las estatuas hablan?!-pregunto alarmada la rubia.

-¿Eres hija de muggles?-pregunto la chica mayor-Sin ofender…

-Sí…-contesto mientras miraba a todos lados para saber qué pensarían de ella.

-Oye, oye, oye, no te asustes, en Ravenclaw nadie te discriminara por ser hija de muggles, la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw era hija de muggles, así como Helga Wufflepuff, pero bueno eso no es el punto, verán, la estatua les preguntara algo y tienen que responderlo, si vienen en grupo solo la responderá una persona, pero si no llegan a contestar correctamente se quedaran afuera hasta que alguien llegue y les abra. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos.

-¿Quién quiere estrenar la puerta?-pregunto la chica-Ahmm… por si acaso yo esperare abajo, recuerden respondan correctamente, yo entrare después de ustedes.

-Ahmm… ¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Patty.

-Pues que nos haga la pregunta.-contesto Julie mientras se acercaba a las estatuas del delfín.

-El peor puerco se lleva la mejor mazorca.-hablo misteriosamente el delfín más cercano a ella.

-Ahmm… ¿Chicos?-pregunto a nosotros, obviamente no sabía cuál era el resultado…

-¿Los cerdos comen mazorca?-pregunto Kevin, supongo que será de esos magos que no tenían idea del mundo muggle, ya que los cerdos no eran muy bien vistos como comida mágica, y algunos magos hasta los desconocían.

-¿No hablara de los CHUPA VERGAS…-se tapa la boca-políticos?

-Se podría considerar a los políticos cerdos y comen la mejor mazorca,-razono Bebe-pero no son los únicos, los grandes empresarios, generalmente son viles, así como algunos miembros de Wizengard…

-¿Entonces dices que no razona a solamente algo en específico?-pregunto Milly un poco asustada.

-¿Recuerdan al "Que preferimos no nombrar"'?-pregunto Patty mientras jugaba con su cabello negrizco.

-Sí.-contestamos todos, menos Emily.

-¿Y si la estatua nos insinuaba…?-siguio Patty.

-CHUPARLE LA VERGA…-lanzo Thomas, supongo que sin querer, a pesar de que me dio risa-No, digo ¿La gente con poder te refieres?

-Sí.-contesto ella.

-No toda la gente con dinero o poder es mala, también los pobres pueden ser malos.-siguió Kevin.

Eso me llego a relacionar algo… me acerque a la estatua, mientras el resto se mordía las uñas, esperando que no me equivocara, excepto Timmy que giraba su silla de ruedas con su varita…supongo que sin quererlo… aunque parecía divertido.

-¿El que comete uno o varios males y triunfa?-pregunte/conteste un poco indeciso.

-Bien analizado.-contesto la mujer hermosa mientras los dos delfines se transformaban en escaleras en espiral, las cuales erguían un par de metros, terminando en una simple puerta de madera… ¿Teníamos que hacer esto cada vez que quisiéramos entrar a la sala común?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto asombrada Emily.

-No importa si eres pobre o rico, puedes ser bueno o malo, mientras que los que siempre harán malas acciones como metas, triunfan ya que el mal es más fácil de cometer que el bien, por lo tanto se llevaran lo "mejor" durante un tiempo, la mazorca es una expresión de tiempo, en otras palabras aquellos que cometen el mal, y les sale bien, ese bien es solo temporal…-explique.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Como Hitler, hizo el mal y se llevó lo mejor, ahora es odiado ¿No?-pregunte.

-O como los políticos, -volvió a razonar Bebe-no significa que todos lo que hagan mal se lleven el premio Kyle, aunque te acercas y puede ser correcto, sino más bien que es aquel que hace el mal el por querer, el que se lleva el mejor premio.-afirmo Bebe.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos me revuelven la cabeza…aghh…-dijo Tweek no tan frenéticamente como las otras veces que había hablado, mostrando que podía tener momentos de cordura.

-A mí también.-expreso Emily.

Finalmente llegamos al final de las escaleras en caracol y entramos a una sala circular gigante, con grandes ventanales que tenían vista a criaturas marinas hermosas, como sirenas, delfines, durstlas (una extraña evolución entre dodos y salmones, deliciosos por cierto) y tiburones moteados, una escena sin duda memorable.

Finalmente un par de minutos después entro la prefecta por la puerta, se sentó en una silla y se puso a llorar…

-¡A la próxima ya verás!-grito sujetando su varita.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bebe.

-¡NO!-grito mientras sin querer movía su varita y lanzando chispas rojas de ellas, a la vez que de sus ojos salían lágrimas-¡Esas son sus habitaciones!-grito señalando un par de puertas que se encontraban a la mitad de la sala-Niños a la derecha, mujeres a la izquierda… Más vale que no se me acerquen, solo váyanse a dormir.-nos dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas, nadie se atrevió a desobedecerla.

Finalmente nos separamos los chicos y chicas, subimos unas pequeñas escaleras, con pasamanos de delfines saltarines; hasta que entramos nos encontramos que al final del pasillo había una puerta, la cual nos daba la entrada a nuestro dormitorio.

Cada quien se quedó en su respectiva cama, puesto que las maletas y el resto del equipaje se encontraban en cada respectiva cama, nos dimos todos juntos las buenas noches y cerramos los ojos, cerré mis ojos, me prepare para descansar y…

-Tim... Timm…Timmy…-me despertaron los ronquidos de Timmy.

Abrí los ojos un par de segundos, pero lo deje pasar, al fin y al cabo el pequeño parecía no tener control sobre sus ronquidos, así que decidí volver a cerrar los ojos pero:

-Aghhh… Gahh… ¡Gnomos!-eran los extraños ronquidos del rubio Tweak… cerré con más fuerza los ojos para concentrarme en mi sueño, pero entonces…

-¡PUTAVERGADECABALLO!-grito entre sueños el chico Tourette… ¿Estas de broma?

-Sí Spock, hazme tuyo…-ahora hablo entre sueños el único que parecía "normal", Kevin…

Me senté en mi cama con mis orejas tapadas, pero los ronquidos del resto aun me penetraban, así que me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza… nada, cambie de posición… nada…me puse mi ushanka de nuevo y me lo amarre fuertemente por las orejeras… nada… nada… nada…

-Kyle…-me trato de levantar un chico… no me importa, solo quería dormir.

-Despierta tenemos que METERNOSTUBOSPORELCULO…-supondré que se tapó la boca, porque yo seguía demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos-tenemos que ir a clases…

Abrí los ojos y la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana adyacente me azoto en la cara, lo cual provoco que volviera a cerrar los ojos…

-¡No quiere despertar Gahhh…!-grito Tweak-¿Y si es un vampiro? ¿Y si nos trata de morder? ¿Y si entonces nos convertimos en vampiros? ¿Y formamos un imperio del mal? ¿Y hacemos que vuelva a la vida al que preferimos no nombrarlo? ¿Y si luego nos mata? Seria demasiada presión ¡Gaahh!

-Ya me desperté…-dije malhumorado.

-Toma tu horario.-me ofreció un chico de mi estatura, pero con apariencia de anciano…

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte.

-Soy el profesor Flitwick jovencito, ya les explicare mi situación después, por ahora sepan que todos ustedes están aquí porque son… diferentes, o muy inteligentes.

-¿Diferentes?-pregunto Thomas no sin antes taparse la boca, supongo que uno de esos tics le iban a dar y se previno.

-Sí, la casa de Ravenclaw es el delfín de la inteligencia y la humildad.-explico el profesor.

-Pero si somos diferentes nos harán de lado, y eso provocara que nos volvamos solitarios, y si somos solitarios nos podría atacar un poltergeist y si nos ataca nos matara y si nos mata nos convertiremos en Poltegeists y eso sería demasiada presión GAH…-grito el rubio nuevamente.

-Es por eso que se les pone en la misma casa, para que se apoyen unos a otros, señor….-siguió el profesor tratando de calmar a Tweek.

-Tweek GAHHH Tweak.

-Muy bien señor Tweak, si gustan acompañarme.-nos ofreció el maestro de muy buena gana.

Acompañamos al profesor hasta la sala común donde las chicas nos esperaban, aunque ellas se mostraban un poco molestas, estaban junto a… ¿El profesor Flitwick? Pero con una corbata diferente…

-Ahí está, se los dije; nos dividimos..-les recrimino ¿El otro profesor Flitwick? A las chicas.

-Hola Filtwick.-saludo el profesor Flitwick-Hace mucho tiempo me dividí por un hechizo que salió mal, y míranos aquí, aun dando clases...

-¿También dividió su estatura?-pregunto Bebe burlona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto el segundo profesor molesto, la rubia rizada solo lanzo una sonrisita.

Entre los dos maestros nos guiaron ante nuestro salón de clases, la cual según el horario era… Historia mágica… ohh ouh, si de algo estaba seguro era de que historia mágica era la materia más aburrida, hasta mis padres no esperaban grandes cosas de mí, puesto que el maestro era el más aburrido y de los peores en Hogwarts, si no estuviera la clase de pociones todos estarían de acuerdo que el profesor de Historia Mágica era de los peores.

-Entren por aquí.-nos indicaron ambos profesores mientras abrían un par de puertas de madera de un aula a mitad del pasillo. Justo en aquel momento también llegaron los chicos de Slpytherin.

-Abran paso.-dijo descortésmente un estudiante de… ¿Séptima?

-Un segundo Ronald…-se exaspero el profesor Flitwick, o ¿Era Filtwick?-¿Por qué traes a los alumnos a sus clases? Se supone que tiene que ser…

-Me lo ordeno el m… profesor…-comenzó el chico interrumpiéndose a la mitad.

-¡Ese maldito perezoso! Debería salir de esa mazmorra.-susurro Filtwick.

-Como sea, dejen que los alumnos pasen ¿Mc´key? –sugirió el profesor fantasma de historia de la mágica, su nombre según cuentan mis padres era Bills, pero todos lo llamaban profesor Mc´key.

Su aspecto translucido permitía observar con atención su gran cabeza, muchos dicen que tenía tanta información que murió de listo, pero ahora atormentaba a sus alumnos dándoles la más aburrida y tortuosa clase de Historia Mágica jamás dada.

-Sí, como sea. Entren.-termino el profesor Filtwick ordenando, haciendo que los veinte alumnos termináramos en un aula demasiado pequeña a mi parecer, donde el Sol entraba por unas ventanas muy pequeñas y cerradas, provocando una sensación a bochorno… Bravo.

Pensé al principio en sentarme con Kevin, pero este ya había hecho equipo con Tweak, por su lado Thomas y Patty Nelson ya estaban ocupados, así como Bebe con Emily… Milly con Timmy… Incluso los de Slpytherin ya se habían acomodado, finalmente hasta el final del aula me encontré con Julie, ahí sentada con su libro y las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Puedo?-pregunte.

-Ya que, no tienes otra opción.-contesto ella.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos la clase ¿Mc´key?-comenzó el profesor una vez todos nos encontrábamos en nuestros asientos-Primero que nada quiero presentarme, soy el profesor Billie Arrinual Carrsteville Orsta Maurice Cortend Mc´key, ¿Mc´key?-se presentó el profesor-Nacido hace casi… cuatro siglos atrás y muerto en 1856; seré su profesor de Historia Mágica y espero que nos llevemos bien ¿Mc´key?

La clase entera se quedó en silencio, expectante a ver que ocurría, entonces el profesor, o el fantasma del profesor mejor dicho, abrió telepáticamente un libro que tenía enfrente suya y comenzó a leer:

-Los inicios de la magia se remontan a los cavernarios, ¿Mc´key? Donde se descubrieron y separaron a los magos como chamanes de las tribus ¿Mc´key? En este punto de la historia los muggles y magos convivían por un propósito en común ¿Mc´key?...-creo que pasaron diez minutos-Las varitas mágicas primitivas no contenían centros mágicos ¿Mc´key? Por lo que se puede considerar que los primero magos tenían unos dotes impresionantes ¿Mc´key?-continuo otros… ¿Diez minutos? Observe mi reloj, solo llevábamos dentro menos de cinco minutos ¿No llevábamos veinte?

-Julie, ¿Qué hora tienes?-pregunte a la latina y de cabello plateado (olvide mencionarlo antes).

-No tengo reloj.-admitió ella.

-Diablos…-susurre mientras trataba de seguir escuchando la clase del profesor Mc´key sin dormirme, pero era… tan… inevitable…

-Por lo tanto los magos debían cuidar de la salud de los muggles ¿Mc´key? En aquel momento los magos aún no se mantenían en secreto de los muggles y convivían con ellos ¿Mc´key?-al parecer el chico gordo y el otro chico rubio lanzaron un ruidito de asco… payasos, parecía que el profesor no iba a decir nada importante, así que deje que mis parpados me ganaran una milésima de segundo, me frote la cara para mantenerme despierto, pero…-Para que luego los muggles y magos construyeran grandes y monumentales edificaciones tales como las pirámides, los templos y esfinges en Egipto ¿Mc´key?

-¡¿Cómo?!-casi grito pero me quede callado, ¡¿Avanzo a velocidad luz mientras me frotaba la cara!?

-¿No pusiste atención Kyle?-me pregunto Julie mientras dibujaba un… okey soy mago y no sé qué carajos era eso, eso era malo.

-No, tú tampoco.-le reclame.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, estoy escuchando al maestro.-dijo ella muy segura.

-Ah…-me quede callado, en realidad no podía recordar casi nada de lo que decía el profesor Mc´key…

-Como sea, parece que no habla de la intervención de los Gornatos en la construcción de las pirámides…-comento ella con cierto dejo soñador.

-¿Qué es un Gornato?-pregunte… fue lo peor que pude haber dicho…

-Los Gornatos son criaturas minúsculas que hacen que la gente...-y no paro, no literalmente solo pausaba para respirar… "¿Qué era peor?"-me pregunte a mí mismo, "¿El profesor Mc´key o Julie?" A eso hay que añadir que los chicos de Slpytherin al cabo de un rato cuchichearon entre ellos, y como al profesor no le importaba los cuchicheos se convirtieron en charlas, e incluso algunas carcajadas bobas…

Después de la hora más laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga de mi vida finalmente toco la campana, el profesor fantasma nos indicó hacía donde quedaba el gran comedor para el desayuno, camine mientras Julie me seguía contando por el camino más sobre los Gornatos, apuntado: NO VOLVER A PREGUNTAR POR LO QUE SEA QUE ELLA HABLE.

Finalmente me topé con Stan y Kenny, chocando con ellos… (Esta escena ya la vimos dos veces ¿No?, los chicos en el comedor, la broma de los gemelos, la enfermería… okay me piden que los haga más cortos así que cortare esta parte, al cabo no agregaría nada nuevo, y de paso también la clase de Encantamientos, que esa ya la vieron al completo con Stan)

Finalmente, después de aplaudir a Timmy y salir del aula de Encantamientos checamos nuestros horarios:

-Pociones a las dos de la tarde.-informo Emily.

-Oh no…-comento Bebe, la apoyaba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la otra chica rubia.

-La clase de pociones es la más odiada.-le explico la peli naranja, que era la que estaba más cerca.

-Yo he oído que es DELAPUTAVERGA.-esta vez no se tapó la boca, así que todos lo miramos-¿Qué? A veces esto también me sirve para expresarme.-contesto el rubio castañar encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-exclamo Kevin.

-Oh rayos.-termine diciendo para que luego en grupo nos dirigiéramos a aquella temida clase.

sí ahora deje el capitulo un poco más corto, casi nada en realidad x,D

Pero es que hasta a mi se me hacia castaña hablar por tercera vez de la misma broma que no fue para tanto xd

¿Qué piensan de mi personaje ahora? La verdad si soy muy hablador, solo se me hace extraño eso de que sea mujer xD Pero que se va a hacer, tampoco lo quiero utilizar exagerado, solo para bromas… y que no sea tan transendental en la trama.

Repito soy hombre, pero me faltaban protas mujeres y por algún motivo siempre considere que Red era Sally Turner, y como me da pereza cambiarlo… :v

Acabo de notar que no soy bueno dejando estas notas ¿Luis Carlos como le haces? Por cierto, cuando este escribiendo esto Jules Engel se encuentra sin internet, mi apoyo desde aca bro ;)


	10. El primer día de Cartman

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 10 El primer día de Cartman**_

 _ **Cartman POV**_

¡Esa maldito toalla! ¿Cómo se atreve a mandarme a esta casa de mierda? ¡Con mi inteligencia y valentía yo valía para Gryffindor o mínimo Ravenclaw!

Pero esa toalla no sabe escoger bien, seguramente porque estaba drogada ¡¿Cómo le dejan que nos den casa cuando esta drogada?!

Esto era un complot, de seguro culpa de esos bastardos sangre sucia inmerecidos de estar en este colegio que pasaron antes de mí, ellos le dijeron a esa toalla que me pusiera en Slpytherin, no es normal que el gran Eric Cartman sea humillado de esa manera, llegare al fondo de este asunto.

Lo más seguro es que esa maldita toalla…/

 _-Ajam… Eric, ¿Sabes que tienes que narrar los hechos de lo que paso? ¿Y no solo quejarte durante diez páginas?-pregunto el sexy narrador._

 _-No me importa maldito narrador de mierda, yo hablare de lo que me de mi jodida regalada gana._

 _-Muy bien, si eso quieres:_

 _ **Fin Cartman POV**_

 _ **-¡Eh!-grito el culo gordo quejándose-¡No me llames así!**_

 _ **-¿Vas a narrar los hechos como es debido?-pregunto el sensual y hermoso narrador.**_

 _ **-Ya que…-se quejó el gordito-No soy gordo, soy de huesos fuertes…-lo que digas gordito.**_

 _ **Continúa el Cartman POV/**_

Como sea, me toco con el marica de Draco, el mimado de Damien, los dos drogadictos de maquillaje, el chico que tiene colmillos falsos, la otra gorda y las chicas que no hablaban entre ellas, sino que se mostraban molestas.

-¿Nadie va a hablar?-pregunto una chica rubia y gorda, como puerco.

-¿No eres tu esa puta de los programas de Honey Boo Boo?-preguntó otra chica, de cierta manera linda, con maquillaje y el pelo castaño.

-Sí ¿Por?-pregunto de mala gana la gordita.

-Conformista.-expreso uno de los drogadictos con maquillaje.

-¿Alguien aquí quiere presentarse decentemente?-pregunto otra rubia con cola de caballo.

-A mí no me interesa juntarme con ninguno de ustedes.-explico el chico con colmillos postizos de vampiro.

-¿Qué tal si solo dicen sus nombres?-pregunto Damien-Para que mi papa sepa con quienes relacionarse, más les vale no tener ramas muggles, mi padre les puede dar contactos.

Bueno eso me interesaba ligeramente…

-Cartman.-termine hablando, aunque la mayoría rio por eso-¿Qué les da risa?-idiotas.

-Sí, sí, si… Mi padre me ha contado que tu madre da un buen servicio de escobas…-rio entre dientes Malfoy. (se lo están tomando al literal ellos e.e)-¿A eso es la gran dedicación de tu madre? ¿Escobas?

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunte molesto-¡No! Mi mama es…-debía mentir y rápido…

-Como sea, a ti ya te conocí bola de manteca.-dijo el culero de Damien mientras se sentaba cómodamente-El que sigue.

-¿No será la que sigue? ¿Qué paso con las damas primero?-pregunto molesta la puta castaña.

-Como sea…-se hastió el mimado hijo del ministro mientras rodaba los ojos, que marica.

-Bien, yo soy…-comenzó la castaña.

-A nadie le importas puta.-le lanzo la tal Honey Du du… O como sea que se pronuncie-Yo soy Alana Thompson, aunque me pueden decir Honey, porque soy toda una dulzura.-se jacto la gorda presumida.

-Solo eres una conformista fuera de talla.-termino hablando la drogadicta de maquillaje-En fin, soy Henrrieta Mostard, y al que haga alguna broma sobre lo de Mostard le lanzo un hechizo rompe bolas, me lo enseño mi madre y no temo usarlo.

-Lexus Overstan.-siguio la castaña que había interrumpido tiempo atrás a la gordinflona.

-Pansy Pakirson…-comento desinteresada otra castaña de pelo largo, pero más oscuro que el de la otra puta.

-Kelly Cuarter…-la chica rubia de la coleta se avergonzó al decir eso.

-¡¿Los Cuarter?!-grito Malfoy-¡Esos traidores a la sangre!

-No, esperen… Yo no tengo relaciones con mi prima Nimphadora…

-Más te vale, escuche que se revolcó con un animago ilegal conformista solo por el hecho de encarcelarlo, me enferma tanta conformidad.-siguió hablando el chico drogadicto con maquillaje.

-A mí también.-concordó la vaca de Henieta, o como se diga.

-Como sea, los Cuarter también tienen buenos trabajadores en el ministerio, te pondremos a prueba para ver si puedes ser buena amiga.-le explico Damien tranquilizando a la chica-Turno de los chicos, menos de ti bola de manteca.

-¡Oye!-le grite molesto a ese bastar… /

 _-¿Sabes que puedo hacer que Damien lea esto?-le pregunto el narrador, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente, era divertido._

…le grite bromeando a mi buen amigo Damien.

 _-Mejor._

Como sea, dijiste que ya no ibas a interrumpir hijo de puta… ¡oh no!

 _Y entonces Eric Cartman murió de un infarto al corazón y… (se abre una puerta en la habitación)… ¿Cómo entraste a mi plano existencial?_

 _-¡Callate idiota!-dicho esto tomo la cinta y me la puso en la boca… mph. Mphhhh…-Mucho mejor, ahora ya no me podrás joder./_

¿En que estaba? Ahh sí, bien entonces el idiota de Damien me llamo "su gran súper amigo" y dejo que el resto se presentara.

-Draco Malfoy.-saco a la quisquillosa el rubio ¿plateado? No distinguía bien su color de cabello… mejor me burlo de su nariz a la próxima.

-Otro; Draco ya nos hemos juntado en cenas entre nuestras familias.

-Eso nos deja a nosotros dos.-explico el fanático de Crepúsculo-Bueno, yo me llamo sangre.-que "original"-Pero mi nombre de pila es Mike Makowski.

-Y yo conformistas solo les diré que me digan por mi apellido, porque odio mi nombre, soy Horst y espero no conocernos lo suficiente para que sepan más de mí.-expreso antipático el gótico de maquillaje.

-Y yo soy Hyde Terst, soy su prefecta y les ordeno que se callen la boca y me sigan bola de pendejos.-expreso una chica de quinto grado de muy mala gana.

-¿Y a mí que con eso?-pregunto Damien.

-¿Damien Fudge?-pregunto la chica asustada-Lo siento señor…-se disculpó la chica lamiendo las suelas de Damien, como odiaba eso, él se llevaba la atención que yo merecía.

-Ahh…-al parecer Damien también odiaba que las lombrices le lamieran los pies y comenzó a alejarse.

-Oye tú, niño de papi, ¿Vamos?-pregunto al hijo del ministro, ganándome las miradas de desprecio de todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué no?-termino diciendo este encogiéndose de hombros, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, seguro le gusto eso que le dije… Tal vez encuentre a Slpytherin algo divertido.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!-exigió Draco Malfoy, ahh ese rubio de mier…

-¿Por qué no Dragón?-se burló el hijo del ministro a nuestro gran amigo Draco.

La prefecta se vio sorprendida del orden que guardábamos, o eso dijo mientras recorríamos el camino que todos nuestros padres nos habían contado a lo largo de nuestra infancia, casi podía saber de memoria a donde iría:

-La casa de Slpytherin tiene algo que las demás no.-explico la chica mientras ingresaba una tarjeta en una ranura de piedra, provocando que unas puertas de piedra fueran abiertas, y por fin, pude ver la sala común de Slpytherin, mi mama me hablo de esta, pero no pensé que estaría en aquel mini hotel cuatro estrellas.

Al fondo había unos elevadores que nos guiaban a nuestros cuartos, el resto de la sala era como cualquier hotel de lujo, con grandes ventanales que daban al lago, de color plateado y verde, banderines de las lombrices con el lema: "Pacientes y triunfantes"-refiriéndose a que la lombriz es el final de la cadena alimenticia cuando algo se descompone, por lo tanto en esta casa salen triunfadores, de cierta manera ¿Para qué quería ser el delfín "Sabio y humilde", o un león "Valiente y luchador" o peor aún un wuaffle "Trabajadores y dulces", cuando podía ser triunfante.

-Que injusticia, el jacuzzi debería estar más cerca de la televisión plasma.-se quejó la puta de Alana o Honey Bo Bo, aunque siendo sincero, tiene razón la gorda esa.

-Solo suban, después pueden probar el pedido a cama, jacuzzi y todo lo que tiene esta casa, es la única que les dará todas estas comodidades; los demás padres de familia no saben que prácticamente pagan para que nosotros vivamos así, mientras que el resto vive en condiciones casi ridículas. Ja.-rio Hyde, la prefecta, hasta que llegamos a los elevadores-A la derecha los chicos, chicas a su izquierda, solo presionen el botón de su grado, no intenten ir a otro grado, no les dejara, dentro encontraran sus credenciales para poder entrar a la sala común.

Nos separamos en dos grupos, tomando los respectivos elevadores de cristal, donde cabíamos los 5, con espacio de sobra como para montar una tienda de campaña, presionamos el botón del primer piso, las puertas del elevador fueron cerradas mientras una tonada de Mozart sonaba.

-Vaya mierda de casa conformista.-se quejó el chico del maquillaje emo.

-Cálate emo.-le reprocho el vampiro, lo que provoco que el del maquillaje se enojara y lo levantara por los aires.

-¡Yo no soy emo! ¡Soy gótico!-expreso el gótico emo de mierda ¿Cuál era la puta diferencia?

-¡¿Cuál es la puta diferencia?!-grito el vampiro volviendo en sí.

-¡Te voy a matar marica de mierda!-grito el emo enojado.

-¡Paren!-grito Damien, no preocupado, sino hastiado-No hacen ningún bien peleando.-explico-Ahorren sus energías negativas para el resto de las casas.

Finalmente la puerta del dormitorio fue abierto mostrando un enorme espacio con camas de seda doradas, con telas blancas rodeándolas…

-Esto es peor que el cuarto de mi elfo domestico.-se quejó el vampiro.

-Cállate marica disfrutador de Crepúsculo.-le respondió el emo.

-A mi todos ustedes me valen mierda.-informe mientras me ponía mi pijama, tenía ganas de probar estas camas.

Finalmente todos probamos las cómodas camas y dormimos sin la mayor dificultad… era hermoso dormir… No quería despertar, estaba contento con estar en mi camita…

-¡Despierten niños!-grito un chico de… séptimo grado supongo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto enojado Draco.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana…-se quejó Damien.

-Lloricas.-se burló el vampiro dejado el libro de Crepúsculo al lado, seguramente el rarito no durmió en toda la noche, bueno, técnicamente aún es de noche.

-Nuestro querido profesor de casa me indico que los despertara para que se bañen.-explico el chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte enojado.

-Porque los horarios de los baños los pone a ustedes de las cuatro de la mañana a las cuatro y media, el profesor no le gusta que compartan baños, hay espacio para cinco en las regaderas privadas para chicos, así que dense prisa.-nos exigió ese bastardo.

-Vete a la mierda…-lo mando el emo gótico.

Nos tuvimos que bañar de mala gana, para luego regresar a nuestras habitaciones a ponernos la túnica, fue algo humillante, juro que ese profesor me las pagara, nadie me hace levantarme tan temprano a mí, el gran Eric Carmtan.

-Bueno lo llevare a sus clases.-nos explicó el chico que ni siquiera llevaba la insignia de prefecto.

-¿No eres prefecto?-pregunte.

-No.-contesto mientras Hyde, la prefecta de ayer traía a las chicas-Hola amorcito…

-Gracias por hacerme el favor…-dijo la chica acercándose y besándose en nuestras narices con el castaño, que asco…-Ahora ustedes, síganme.-nos ordenó ¡Eh! Nadie le da órdenes al gran Eric Cartman.

¿Qué puedo decir del resto del día? Fue lo que esperaba, Damie, Draco y yo nos reímos mucho en la clase de historia de la magia, ese patético sangre sucia rubio nos ganó haciendo levitar la pluma a pesar de llegar tarde, suerte de principiantes; pronto les demostrare que soy el mejor.

(sinceramente ya harte con eso de describir el primer día a cada detalle, solo me faltaba esta clase y ya verán porque la deje con Cartman XD)

-Finalmente solo nos falta la clase de Defensa Contra las Magias Oscuras.-dijo la puta de Lexus.

-Creo que el aula es por acá…-expreso Mike, el marica vampiro.

-No idiota es por este lado.-le expreso la gorda de Alana.

Después de unos minutos finalmente nos hallamos en la habitación con las putas de Gryffindor; esperaba cagarles el día como lo había hecho con los de Ravenclaw.

-Ahí está el maldito Harry Potter.-exclamo Draco-Ese hijo de puta me rechazo como amigo cuando estábamos en el pasillo antes de la ceremonia de selección…

-Draco, si me importara un carajo te lo hubiera preguntado.-le explique ganándome la risa de Damien.

-Como sea, ¿Van a sentarse juntos de nuevo?-pregunto.

-No, yo me voy con esa Lexus, tiene buen…ahmm… Parece inteligente.-se excusó el pillo de Damien.

Entro en la habitación un maestro blanco, con vestimentas árabes de color purpura, sobre todo una especie de turbante que cubría su cabello de la vista de todos… No sabía si debía de esperar una explosión…

-Hola, me presento, soy el profesor Quirrel, no les voy a dar el sermón como todos los maestros…Muy bien chicos, tomen asientos p-p-por favor, muy bien… Oh, señor P-p-potter; que gusto el p-p-p-poder verlo.-lamio las botas el maestro-Señor F-f-f-fudge, un gusto también, y por supuesto un gusto al resto de los alumnos, no se sientan de menos solo por tener a dos alumnos famosos en las clases.

-No me siento de menos.-expreso un rubio marica que había perdido su serpiente el vuelo…

-Que v-v-v-valiente joven.-expreso el maestro-Como sea, en esta clase, al ser su primera clase haremos algo interesante ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Casi todos los de Gryffindor lanzaron un grito de alegría, "¿Y yo quería unirme a esos idiotas?"-pensé.

-Tomen sus varitas, les enseñare un hechizo de defensa tan básico que hasta el más idiota de los magos podría usarlo, y sí me refiero a usted señor… Stotch.-dijo el maestro tomando una lista.

-¿Yo que?-pregunto el marica de la serpiente.

-Tus padres me redactaron una carta en la que decía que eras un pésimo brujo y que fuera paciente contigo.-expreso el maestro como si fuera lo más normal.

-Oh salsichas.-se quejó el marica.

-Como sea, tomen su varita, el encantamiento es el "Petrificus Totalus" nivel 1, ¿Alguno que sepa en que funciona este pequeño hechizo?

La puta que traía una boina alzo la mano.

-Yo sé, yo sé.-suplico.

-Muy bien, señorita…-ja, el maestro no sabía su nombre.

-Testaburger.-le informo la puta tetas de hamburguesa-El "Petrificus Totalus" nivel 1 sirve para paralizar a un enemigo durante un periodo de 5 segundos, lo que te permitirá lanzar un rápido hechizo, se usa principalmente en torneos de duelos; puesto que en el combate es más eficaz su hechizo más potente.-explico la muy zorra.

-Muy bien, supongo que Gryffindor gana c-c-c-c-cinco puntos.-la felicito el maestro, suerte de novata-¿Alguno de ustedes puede usarlo?-pregunto el maestro árabe.

Nadie respondió ni levanto la mano.

-B-b-b-b-Bien, señor P-p-p-pPotter, pase…-dijo el profesor desesperado-Y usted también s-s-señor… No sé su nombre…-me señalo a mí.

-¿Nos hará tener un duelo en nuestro primer día?-conteste.

-Solo practicaran un hechizo.-me respondió el profesor, los dos nos pusimos de frente, ese idiota de Potter me dedico una sonrisa, yo le dedique otra falsa-Solo digan "Petrificus temporus" moviendo la varita de arriba abajo, y piensen en algo frio por favor, primero Potter.

-¡Petrificus temporus!-exclame yo, importándome una mierda lo que decía el profesor árabe, nunca confíes en un oriental, el marica de Potter se detuvo durante 5 segundos, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Hijo de…!-grito un chico con gorro de pompón rojo antes de que Draco le lanzara un hechizo en mi defensa, provocando que ese chico quedara paralitico, en aquel momento.

-Petrificus temporus.-gritaban los de ambas casas, algunos le dieron de pleno a Draco, otros a Damien quien reía como loco al estar divertido, por su parte los de Gryffindor esa puta de la boina se llevó un Petrificus de mi parte, lo cual provoco que Harry Potter tuviera su venganza sobre mí, aunque después lo congelo Alana, esa gorda puta sabe de qué lado le conviene estar.

El caos se desarrollaba, le lance un petrificus al chico de la serpiente perdida, estaba tan concetrado que…/

 _-¡Mph! ¡Hifo fffffddd fuuuuosaa! ¡AH! Al fin…-se quitó el trapo el narrador, retomando el control de la situación- ¡Tú! ¡Hijo de puta!_

 _-¿Qué? Al final termine contándolo todo bien… No,no,no… ¡Espera aun no acaba mi día!/_

 **Fin del Cartman POV**

Vaya, fiuuuh, finalmente puedo volver a narrar, que tranquilidad; maldito hijo de puta, me las va a pagar…

-Oh no…-susurro el culo gordo mientras todas las varitas de Gryffindor y Slpytherin apuntaban a él.

-¿Alguien sabe porque todos le apuntamos a ese gordo culero?-pregunto Stan Marsh.

-No lo sé, solo sentí el impulso incontrolable de hacerlo…-aclaro Honey Bo Bo.

Los chicos sabían que hechizo lanzar, a la cuenta de 3 chicos, 1…

-¿Alguien más siente como si en 3 segundos todos fuésemos a hacer la misma acción?-pregunto Wendy.

-Sí.-contestaron todos.

Pero mientras tanto; 2….

-Bueno, al carajo yo me voy.-dijo el gordito quedándose quieto-¡Eh! ¡Dije yo me voy!-te jodes gordo culón, esto pasa cuando te metes con el sexy narrador.

En fin, ¡Fuego!

Okay, creo que me pase un poco de la raya…

/Despues de que el narrador recobrara la compostura…/

Eric Cartman se encontraba en la enfermería chillando como puerco; porque literalmente era un puerco, por lo menos su cabeza, todos los alumnos de la clase, sin excepción se habían ganado un castigo por parte del profesor Quirrel, no solo por lo de Cartman, sino también por el duelo de parálisis que se convirtió en una zona de guerra; excepto claro el gordinflon que estaba en la enfermería; lo que no esperaban era claro que al día siguiente, tendrían algo peor que aquella detención:

La temida clase de Pociones

Bien, motivos por lo que tarde en subir cap:

-DEJEN reviews de vez en cuando, no les mataria; ya hago más de 2,000 palabras por capitulo y con 5 palabras o con un simple "Me gusta" en una review me pueden hacer el día ;) ._. minimo en un capitulo que no sea el 1ro, porque así se siente que nadie lo esta leyendo el fic a este grado.

-Ademas tenía el fic de Decisiones

-Finalmente esta de que ya comence las clases hace 1 semana, Universidad de Ingenieria, perdonen si hay semanas en las que no actualizo

Fuera de eso les doy las gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, y tranquilícense, apenas y vamos por la mitad xDD, del primer libro (por ahora solo pienso hacer los primeros

Curioso en el primer libro nunca mencionan como era la clase con este maestro y se me hizo interesante xD

¿Demasiado romper la cuarta pared? Es que quería hacer algo distinto xDD

Y sip, ya no tardare tanto en subir el fic gracias a que vi que la gente si lo apoya, pero en silencio, es que si no hablan uno no se entera tan fácilmente xD, pero bueno, subiré minimo un cap por semana ;) O 2, si ando de buenas xD


	11. La temible clase de pociones

_**Jóvenes magos y la piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 11 La temida clase de pociones**_

 _ **Advertencia, la estupidez de este capítulo será increíblemente alta, apto para los que vieron más de 5 capítulos ridículos en la serie normal.**_

 **Narrador POV:**

Ese maldito gordo salió de la enfermería un día después… Esperen ¿Qué no puedo tener POV? ¿Por qué….? Ah si es cierto, yo soy el narrador, yo cuento todo, soy la verga, digo soy especial…

/Como verán, el narrador sigue traumado por lo de Cartman/

Ahh bueno, supongo que seguiré narrando las cosas de manera normal, ¿Cierto?

 **Fin narrador POV**

Las clases habían resultado en un fastidioso primer día para todos los alumnos, sin excepción, de primer grado.

Stan había quedado en detención, cosa que sus padres se iban a enterar y de le preocupaba la reacción de su madre, por su lado el joven McCormick y Broflovski tuvieron simplemente un pelmazo de clase; pero tal vez el peor había sido Cartman, quien se volvió la burla del colegio, provocando que lo llamaran cerdito en múltiples ocasiones después de que le enfermera contara que ya estaba curado, además de que habían publicado la foto de él en Facebok, mientras el célebre mago de pociones multijugos, Bradd Pitt, le daba like puesto que se quedó como portada del día de Hogwarts.

Los niños esperaban en el gran comedor a que sus correspondientes maestros los guiaran a sus aulas desde aquel lugar.

-Oing, oing.-saludaron los gemelos Robert y Leslie a los de Slpytherin, refiriéndose a cierta personita, ¡Gordo culo de mierda y…! Okay, okay, ya tuvo suficiente castigo.

-Petrificus temporus.-lanzo el castaño mientras la rubia se escondía tras su hermano quien no vio venir el hechizo, puesto que aún estaba riendo, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

-¡No me digan puerquito!-grito Eric Cartman cerrando los ojos de ira y muy molesto, para ser su segundo día no le estaba yendo muy bien, ese descuido fue suficiente para que la chica le lanzara el mismo hechizo al gordo que cayó al suelo.

-Leslie, creo que no fue la mejor broma…

-Cállate Robert y corre.-dijo mientras salían ambos corriendo.

Por otro lado en las mesas de Wufflepuff y Ravenclaw nadie hablaba, solo se veían MUY avergonzados y rojos.

-¿Por qué las caras largas?-preguntaron Stan y Harry Potter a Kyle, Julie, Bebe y Kevin; quienes estaban juntos.

-No quieres saberlo…-les respondió el azabache delfín-Es peor que cuando Luke descubre quien es su padre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stan confundido.

-Una película.-dijeron al unísono Wendy y Harry.

El silencio fue roto por Bebe.

-¿Cuándo tienen clase de pociones?-pregunto la rubia.

-Hoy, después de… una hora libre…-comento Harry Potter mientras veía su horario, a primera hora tenemos Historia mágica, que interesante.

-Tan interesantes como los Gornatos.-ironizo el pelirrojo y la chica enfrente suya no sabía si ofenderse o alegrarse de que alguien al fin entendiera la importancia de esos seres mágicos.

-¿Los gornatos?-pregunto Wendy interesada.

-Sí, veras…-iba a comenzar la chica de lentes, pero las puertas fueron abiertas, mostrando a dos maestros, el fantasma Mc'key y Mierderva McGonagall.

-Los de Gryffindor y Wufflepuff síganme, ¿Mc´key?

-Y a mí los de Ravenclaw y Slpytherin.-señalo la profesora, una vez maestra y fantasma tenían a los alumnos correspondientes estos enfilaron junto a sus respectivos maestros, aunque los de Ravenclaw y Slpytherin seguían muy, MUY rojos de la vergüenza, y los de Slpytherin y Gryffindor no sabían que les esperaba lo mismo.

Para resumirles: los únicos alumnos que no durmieron en Historia de la Magia fueron Wendy Testaburger y Kenny McCormick, las chicas y chicos de Wufflepuff y Gryffindor habían caído rendidos los primeros diez minutos, siendo esta la única que quedo con los apuntes correctos de la respectiva clase.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor y otros diez para Wufflepuff. ¿Mc´key?-felicito el maestro por aquella extraña hazaña-Solo un estudiante como estos dos se ve cada cincuenta años. ¿Mc´key?

Después de que acabara aquella terrible y aburrida clase; y por supuesto después de un desayuno en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos de Wufflepuff avanzaron por los corredores junto con el profesor Quirrel hacía el aula correspondiente.

-¿Profesor porque usa una túnica protectora mágica?-pregunto Lola de Wufflepuff, aun sin conocer sobre lo que había pasado el día de ayer para los otros alumnos.

-P-p-p-por si las moscas.-exclamo el maestro con turbante morado sin darle importancia, aunque no pudo evitar tartamudear.

-Hola Kenny.-saludo Kyle cuando estuvo cerca de este, estaban a unos metros del aula de clase.

-Hola Kyle.-saludo el rubio recordando el nombre del otro.

-Ayer supongo que no pude preguntarte si te gusto tu casa.-dijo el judío mientras recordaba que aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido hablar, ni comer después de aquella clase.

-Ahm… Sera preferible que no hablemos de esa clase, por ahora.-dijo el chico rubio mientas veía de un lado a otro esperando a que nadie los hubiera oído.

-Hey Kenny, ¿Con quién hablas?-se les acerco Clyde.

-Hola.-saludo Kyle-Soy Kyle.

-Hola.-respondió el saludo Clyde con alegría-Mucho gusto, soy Clyde.

Y así de uno en uno tanto los de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff se presentaron hasta que entraron al salón de clase, cabe decir que Patty Nelson tuvo que presentar a Thomas pues este se negaba a abrir la boca oír miedo a decir un insulto.

A pesar de que ya habían compartido una doble clase el día anterior, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de conocerse debido a las circunstancias.

-Y yo soy Jennifer.-se presentó la chica a Milly Fortwerd mientras se sentaban en un mismo banco, de hecho casi todos los alumnos acordaron sentarse con algún compañero de su otra casa, para convivir más entre ellos.

Las parejas de chicos formadas fueron (izquierdo Ravenclaw, derecho Wufflepuff): Kyle y Kenny; Tweek y Craig; Thomas y Clyde; Timmy y Jimmy; Token y Kevin; las chicas fueron; Bebe y Annie; Hannah y Julie; Esther y Milly; Jennifer y Paty; Lola y Emily.

-Vaya, ustedes se llevan mejor que el otro grupo.-explico el maestro mientras se acomodaba el turbante.

Solo se tiene que decir que después de terminar la clase también terminaron en detención, causada por el mismo hechizo que usaron el otro grupo la vez pasada con el mismo profesor; y algo así como una guerra de congelados.

Por otro lado tenemos la clase más esperada por los chicos, la más amada, la más divertida y… Carajo ya lo leyeron en el nombre del capítulo ¿Para qué sigo?, la clase de pociones, comenzaremos por la amada clase de Slpytherin y Gryffindor, dos grupos muy amistosos.

-¡Nosotros primero!-dijo Draco Malfoy empujando a Wendy y Leslie, quienes intentaron entrar a la mazmorra, donde Shelley Marsh las había guiado; puesto que nuevamente el maestro encargado de Slpytherin se había negado a acompañar ningún alumno.

Stan estaba molesto por la aptitud de sus rivales de casa, al igual que Harry y Butters. Una vez entraron a la sala notaron que las mesas eran de cuatro por cada… A dos chicos de Gryffindor les iba a tocar compartir mesa con alguien de Slpytherin…

Wendy, Harry, Stan y Leslie tomaron la mesa más cercana. Mientras que Heidi, Levander Brown, Red y Bradley tomaban la mesa de al lado; por su lado Robert y Butters compartieron mesa con Kelly y Lexus; Cartman, Draco, Damien y Pansy Pakirson tomaron la mesa más lejana, y la última mesa la tomaron Horst (el gótico), Henrrieta, Mike y Alana.

-¿Y el profesor?-pregunto Wendy impaciente.

-No quieres que llegue.-le aseguro Stan.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry Potter.

-Tiene mala fama…-susurro Leslie.

-La oí señorita, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por blasfemar sin conocer.-dijo el profesor mientras salía de las sombras-Y otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor para usted.-señalo a Stan.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto este-Yo no dije nada contra usted maestro.

-Pero lo insinuó.-dijo el profesor mientras una luz lo iluminaba tenebrosamente, revelando su cabellera… ¿No cabellera?; vale, necesito que el lector tenga mucha imaginación para la siguiente descripción:

-Mi nombre es Herberus Snaperrison.-un hombre de canas salió a la luz; su cabellera era nula por encima de cierto punto, haciéndolo parecer calvo, pero su cabello blanco rodeaba de manera sedosa el resto de su cara, tal cual murciélago; usaba una túnica verde y negra; con algunos hilos de plata, su mirada era penetradora y dura, de ojos negros, su cabellos blanquecino se fusionaba con el negro azabache, dándole una apariencia multicolorida, que le dio risa a Butters y Robert, aunque se contuvieron muy bien.

-Buenos días profesor Snaperrison.-saludaron sus alumnos.

-No les he dicho que podían abrir la boca mocosos.-lanzo el maestro enojado-Son iguales que los de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff de lameculos.-lanzo esto último con una mirada de odio, casi especial, a Harry Potter, el pobre niño se intimido bastante.

-Así me gusta, guarden sus varitas, en esta clase no las ocuparan,-al decir esto algunos alumnos suspiraron resignados-¿Oigo suspiros? ¿Qué creen que porque no van a hacer magia esta va a ser una aburrida clase?-pregunto sin escuchar respuesta-Que insolencia la de ustedes, por supuesto que se divertirán, si les gusta aprender;-Wendy se inclinó un poco hacía adelante-Les enseñare a embotellar la fama, a combinar los ingredientes como si de una obra de arte se tratara, a apreciar el sonido de las burbujas como el sonido de el éxtasis.-decía con todo cariño, mientras los alumnos lo escuchaban entre extrañados y sorprendidos, Harry interesado anotaba los datos-Pero algunos, creerán que la fama les da todo en la vida, de esos no esperen mucho, ¿No es así señor Potter?

-¿Cómo me conoce?-pregunto el de lentes.

-Cabello azabache, lentes, ojos verdes, una maldita cicatriz en la frente ¿Cómo no había de reconocerlo?-pregunto ásperamente el maestro-El gran y famoso Harry Potter, con un poder mágico indescriptible para lograr la hazaña de vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas a la corta edad de un año, a costa de sus padres ¿No?-pregunto con malicia-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no pone atención?

-Yo estaba anotando…

-¿Anotando? ¿Les pedí que anotaran? ¿O que escucharan?; ¿Qué es un bozoar?-pregunto rápidamente y con malicia, provocando que Wendy levantara la mano, siendo ignorada.

-No lo sé, señor.-contesto el niño asustado.

-¿Qué obtenemos si mezclamos un poco de ajo a una fusión de alquistre de martaion sombreado?-de nuevo Wendy levanto la mano.

-No lo sé, señor.-contesto Harry Potter.

-Le preguntare lo más básico señor Potter ¿Qué obtendríamos si mezclamos un poco de Pieles de Serpiente Arbórea Africana con una dosis de excremento de toro en agua temperatura ambiente?

-No lo sé, señor.-esta de más decir que Wendy levanto la mano, pero para la sorpresa de los chicos Leslie también lo hizo y no espero a que el profesor le diera habla:

-Crea la famosa poción de la risa, quien bebe una cucharada ríe incontrolablemente por unos segundos, pero si beben un poco más se pueden mear de la risa.-informo.

-Incorrecto las proporciones, muy mala redacción de respuesta.-declaró fríamente-Además, no le pedí que diera respuesta a usted, menos cinco puntos para Gryffindor, por tanta insolencia.

La chica se enojó por esto, pero quedo callada para no perder más puntos.

-Visto que Potter nos demuestra que la fama no lo es todo, es hora de que ustedes puedan demostrarme que tan útiles pueden ser, chicos bájense los pantalones.-exigió el maestro.

-¿Qué?-gritaron más de un alumno a la vez.

-Y formen equipos de chicos y chicas, ¿Aun no se han bajado los pantalones?-exigió el profesor.

-¿Para qué profesor?-pregunto Butters mientras Robert se quitaba los pantalones sin problemas.

-Es necesario para preparar su primera poción, como verán el primer día me gusta preparar las pociones de manera diferente…-exclamo el profesor con una sonrisa en la cara-Usaran sus pitos como cucharillas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron alarmados los chicos.

-Lo que oyeron, tomen un condón, pónganselo y niñas ustedes como no tienen pito tendrán que movérselo a los chicos en la mezcla.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-ahora les toco gritar a las chicas.

-Al carajo ustedes, mínimo yo ya toque el pito de Robert cuando éramos bebes.-exclamo Leslie abandonando a sus amigos y moviendo a Lexus de su gemelo, indicándole que fuera con Stan, por su lado Wendy se puso con Harry, puesto que el profesor parecía no ser flexible.

Finalmente Stan y Lexus les toco juntos, el chico de sombrero de pompón rojo se puso casi tan colorado como el cabello del pelirrojo mientras sentía la piel del condón en su pequeño pitillo.

-¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo chicos?-grito Cartman, por su lado los chicos de Slpytherin también se sentían incomodos, no decir las chicas, a Cartman le toco Honey Bo Bo, por su lado a Damien le toco Pansy Pakirson y a Draco, quien había cambiado de mesa estaba con Kelly Cuarter.

-No lo sé, pero se parece mucho a lo que hacen mis padres cuando creen que estoy dormido y exploro la mansión.-explico Damien.

-Chicas, ustedes usaran su guante protector, ahora quiero que echen un poco de agua hirviendo al caldero.-los chicos al escuchar esto al unísono se taparon sus miembros, tanto de la vergüenza como para evitar tocar el agua caliente que echaban las chicas-Son condones mágicos maricas, ya lo hicimos ayer con sus compañeros lameculos de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff.-explico el profesor como si nada, aunque eso no convenció mucho a los chicos que veían con desconfianza el agua con burbujas ardiendo-Ahora agreguen cuarenta gramos de extracto de margarita y dos burtlops de corateotar y muévanlo 6 veces a las manecillas del reloj, ya saben con qué cucharon.

Las chicas obedecieron sin problemas las primeras dos instrucciones, pero a la tercera todas se quedaron pálidas, lo mismo con los chicos.

-Oh, pero si serán maricas todos ustedes.-exclamo Snaperrison dándose un pelmazo-Miren, se hace así.-el profesor se acercó a Stan.

-Profesor… ¿Qué hace?-pregunto Stan con los ojos abiertos como platos y totalmente asustado cuando el maestro le tomo el pito-¡Ahhh!-grito asustado por su apéndice.

-No seas marica.-dijo Snaperrison mientras metía el tallo del chico al completo en la sustancia y daba una vuelta; apenas el chico toco el agua su cara se calmó un poco al no quemarse y después de haber dado una vuelta con su miembro al caldero, su expresión paso no al placer, sino al gusto… más bien como atontado o perdido.

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto Harry viendo la cara de su amigo.

-¿Qué están esperando?-rugió Snaperrison a las chicas.

Las chicas con mucho asco hicieron lo mismo que el maestro, provocando en todos los chicos las miradas perdidas y la relajación extrema.

-¿Qué mierda es esta poción?-pregunto alterada Honey Bo Bo cuando vio que la poción se volvía blanca y el chico gordo perdía su mirada en la nada.

-Es un simple tranquilizante.-explico Wendy a la chica mientras Snaperrison investigaba a otros alumnos.

-No te pregunte a ti.-dijo la muy cerda mientras se mofaba de la azabache de boina rosada.

-¿Por qué es un calmante el pito de los chicos?-pregunto Leslie aterrada al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano.

-En realidad este es un calmante tanto para chicos como para chicas, creo que si lo acabamos correctamente y lo bebemos tendríamos la misma cara…Ah, y bueno ¿Nunca has oído que el sexo es el calmante natural por excelencia?-explico la azabache.

-Ni loca probare esta mierda.-hablo Levander cuando su poción se volvió blancaza grisácea.

-Listo, ¿Ya hicieron la poción? ¿Vieron que no era tan difícil?-exclamo el maestro más como insulto que como lo haría un buen profesor, de modo de aliento a sus alumnos.

-¿Debemos de estar agradecidas por esto?-pregunto Henrrieta mientras soltaba a Bradley, el chico de las bayas.

-Por supuesto que lo estarán en un minuto, apenas sus compañeros recuperen la compostura.-explico el maestro.

Los alumnos tardaron alrededor de un minuto en recuperar la compostura, tal cual lo había predicho Snaperrison.

-¿Ya acabo? ¿Tan rápido fue?-pregunto el hijo del ministro mientras miraba de un lado a otro y Pansy hacía un puchero de reproche por la rabia de haberle tocado el miembro.

-Muy bien chicos, quítense los condones y súbanse los pantalones.-informo el maestro, los chicos se quejaron ante eso.

-¿Cómo se siente?-le pregunto Wendy a los dos azabaches, el de lentes y el de gorro de pompón rojo.

-Chiiido.-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo con la mirada un poco perdida. (perdonen si en su país no se usa chido, pero era necesario ponerlo ahí; si no les gusta solo cambienlo por "Riiiico." xD)

-Muy bien, ahora chicas beban una cucharadita, el resto lo dejaremos para nuestra amable enfermera.

-No me importaría ir a la enfermería más seguido…-hablo Cartman que aun sentía a su pito como en el paraíso.

-Yo te acompaño.-dijo Damien por primera vez mostrando signos de amistad al gordo culero.

-Si de algo estoy segura es que definitivamente esto no nos va a calmar…-dijo Henrrieta-¡No me hará quitar tanta rabia ante ustedes conformistas de mier…!-el profesor le metió la cuchara en la boca, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en la boca de alegría no forzada, sino verdadera.

-¿Así nos veíamos?-pregunto Stan que el pobre al ser el primero no había visto su propia reacción.

Las chicas fueron obligadas tanto por el profesor como por sus compañeros a beber la poción, una a una, a Wendy la atraparon entre Harry y Stan; por su lado Lexus trato de escapar pero solo se encontró con Bradley el de las moras, provocando que esta cayera al suelo; Leslie vio cómo su hermano tenía la cucharilla lista para el ataque:

-No vas a escapar.-dijo el chico alegre, pensando en la venganza.

-¡Mira un avión!-dijo Leslie apuntando atrás de Robert.

-Ja, ja,ja.-rio el chico para que un segundo después un avioncito de papel le cayera en la nuca- ¡Hey! ¿Quién lo tiro?-pregunto a su espalda, provocando que se distrajera y su gemela aprovechara para meterle la cucharilla en la boca de un manotazo-Oh no…-fue lo único que dijo antes de que la sonrisa se grabara en su rostro.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.-exclamo el profesor creyendo que la acción de Robert fue porque quiso volver a probar la cucharilla-Y para usted señorita otros cinco puntos menos por ser la última en tomar la poción.

-No pienso hacerlo.-recrimino esta-Nadie me obligara.

-Petrificus temporus.-exclamo Cartman paralizándola con la boca abierta, el suficiente tiempo para que el maestro con su varita metiera el cucharon con una dosis extra grande en la boca de la chica, esta al terminarse la parálisis vio a Cartman, aunque su sonrisa se había formado sus ojos declaraban odio verdadero tras la fachada de relajación (como cuando alguien sonríe pero en realidad está enojado), cayendo unos segundos después.

-Bien, ahora lleven a sus compañeras a sus siguientes clases, Slpytherin soy su maestro encargado todo problemático se las verá conmigo y les informo que no quiero problemáticos en mi oficina.

Así que mientras los chicos de Gryffindor llegaban a la clase de Transformaciones con los de Wufflepuff, los de Slpytherin por su lado tuvieron otra hora libre, así que llevaron a las chicas a la sala común, no sin antes tomar algunas botellitas del tranquilizante, aunque los de Gryffindor también lo hicieron, y los de Wufflepuff y Ravenclaw el día pasado.

Cabe mencionar que la clase de pociones de los otros también había sido "terrible", vale; sé que ustedes olían la trampa a diez millas a la redonda, esto fue lo que paso cuando despertó Wendy en la clase de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre Wendy?-pregunto Stan, este la había acompañado en su asiento, a su vez que Kenny y Harry estaban frente a ambos.

-¿Chicos díganme que no nos dieron de beber el tranquilizante?-pregunto Wendy tocándose la cabeza.

-Si lo hicimos.-exclamo alegre el azabache de lentes, por su lado Kenny los vio con cierta vergüenza, entendiendo a la perfección de lo que hablaban.

-Idiotas, la poción es un calmante de animales en desarrollo… Tiene efectos secundarios.-dijo la chica.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Kenny-Ya casi llevo 24 horas de estar expuesto y no me ha ocurrido nada.

-Los efectos son a las 24 horas tendrás un muy fuerte dolor donde te haya tocado la poción…-explico la chica, pensando en el dolor estomacal, traqueal y oral que le daría al día siguiente.

-Pociones fue nuestra última doble hora y…-exclamo Kenny antes de que lo obvio pasara-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Carajo!-grito Craig lleno de dolor.

-A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a—a-a-hhhhh…h—aaa-h-hh-h.-los gritos de Jimmy eran inconstantes.

-¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Ahhhhhh!-grito Kyle desde la sala común con el resto de los chicos.

-¡Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimyyyyyyyyyyy!

-¡CONCHA DE SU PUTA MIERDERA MADRE EN LA JODIDISIMA CHUCA DEMONIADA CARAJO!-grito Thomas sin poderse controlar por el dolor.

Y si creen que esos gritos de dolor en las partes privadas eran malos, imagínense el dolor de las chicas las cuales habían bebido el contenido y se retorcían en el piso de dolor, algo fue cierto; aquel día la enfermería se llenó más que el primer día con todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff de primer grado.

Continura…

 **Notas de autor.**

Muy bien, ahora si ya tenemos situaciones más o menos parecidas a mis expectativas iniciales, obviamente al ser la historia de Harry Potter a veces se le dara más protagonismo a los Gryffindor, pero no por eso dejare al lado a los otros chicos, todos tendrán su momento y se desarrollaran ;)

Por otro lado ya retome la historia con ansias, van a ver algunas diferencias menores, (okay deja de mentir) a partir de aquí el libro casí nada que ver con el original xD

Bueno finalmente ¿Les gusto Snaperrison? Había pensado en dejar a Snape, o a Garrison, pero los quería a ambos en el libro así que hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría, mezclar sus dos actitudes tan diferente en una tercera extraña mezcla metaformica, con un peinado calvo y lacio de los lados xDDD

En serio ¿En que carajos pensaba cuando escribi eso, sobre todo lo de la cucharilla para la poción?

En fin, dejen su opinión si les gusto; recuerden yo hago entre 3,000 o más palabras por capítulo una mini review pequeña no costa mucho y me ayuda a escribir con más animos el siguiente capitulo :D


	12. Clase de Escobas

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 12 Clase de escobas**_

La primera semana se volvió más larga de lo que esperaban los chicos, el miércoles sobre todo, fue una pesadilla para los chicos, y sobre todo, las chicas y Robert; tanto de Slpytherin como los de Gryffindor, por su lado los de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff ya se habían "recuperado" del dolor que habían sufrido.

Al final de cuentas el jueves los niños tuvieron su primera oportunidad para enviar cartas a sus padres, a primera hora del día, donde todos los de primer grado tenían la primera hora libre.

Stan envió una carta donde describía que había conocido a Harry Potter y se habían vuelto amigos, lo de la molesta, pero buena; alarma de Butters, conto sobre que Wendy era su otra mejor amiga, las "divertidas" bromas de los gemelos y finalmente sobre que Shelley lo estaba tratando bien (mientras que su hermana lo veía detenidamente para obligarlo a poner eso); además de mandarle un saludo a sus padres y a Gary.

Kenny escribía tanto a sus padres, pero sobre todo para Karen; describió que estaba impresionado por el colegio de magia y hablaba sobre las maravillosas clases, algunas mejores que otras, (evito mencionar la clase pociones), menciono sobre todo que había muchas comidas al día y que ya deseaba que ella viniera y conociera todas esas maravillas indescriptibles que no eran comparadas al callejón Diagon, que fuera paciente para que ella también las pudiera ver, también le dejo en una posdata a su hermano que recitaba: más te vale cuidar de Karen muy bien."

Kyle por su lado escribía a sus padres sobres sus anti-aventuras en Hogwarts, sobre que la chica Lovegood era fastidiosa si de criaturas mágicas raras se hablaba mientras que por su lado el resto de sus compañeros eran un poco extraños, aunque eso le agradaba, también le mandaba un fuerte abrazo a Ike y le dijo que esperaba que se estuviera divirtiendo en su escuela.

Cartman solo escribió, como el clima o aire acondicionado dejo de funcionar al tercer día y tardaron quince minutos en repararlo; en que el jacuzzi no estaba disponible después de las diez pm y (en lo que nos enfocaremos hoy) que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de primer grado serían el sábado, además de agregar el numero de un abogado para demandar al profesor de pociones.

Estaban los cuatro en el gran comedor, junto a sus respectivos compañeros, Stan se había sentado con Harry, Wendy y Butters; Kenny con Craig, Clyde y Token; por su lado Kyle se sentaba con Bebe, Kevin y Julie; finalmente el culo gordo (el narrador revisa que la puerta de su dimensión siga bien cerrada) se quedó con Damien, Draco y Honey Bo Bo.

-Listo, acabe.-Kyle fue el primero en redactar su carta-Veo que ustedes no.

-Felicidades Watson.-lo alago Kevin con sarcasmo cargado.

-¿Quién es Wat…?-pregunto Kyle pero fue interrumpido por la peliblanco.

-¿Creen que los nargles de cuerno arrugado que deje en mi casa sean capaces de leer troll?-pregunto Julie moviendo sus gafas, desacomodándolas.

-Ahmm…. Sí.-contestaron los otros tres a la vez, en el poco tiempo que habían compartido con esa chica aprendieron a no tratar de preguntarse qué pasaba por su cabeza.

En la mesa de Slpytherin por otro lado Draco y Damien narraban a sus respectivos padres sobre la vergonzosa clase de pociones.

-No sean tan maricas, a ustedes solo les dolió el pito imbéciles.-dijo Honey al ver las cartas de sus compañeros.

-Nadie te pregunto puta.-le dijo Damien ocultando el contenido de su carta, molestando a la chica gorda.

-Sí, cállate Alana.-Draco a pesar de todo era medio refinado.

-¿Por qué nunca maldices?-pregunto Cartman-¿Acaso eres gay?

-No, pero fui educado en Inglaterra, me enviaron a un colegio de magos menores de gran prestigio para aprender las cosas muggles básicas.

-Como dijo mi gordo amigo, gaaaaaaay.-dijo Damien usando sus dos manos de amplificador burlón e imitando cierto meme de foca que se virilizo hace tantos años en internet.

-Mi padre se enterara de esto.-dijo molesto Draco poniendo su pluma de nuevo en el tintero, pero por el enfado del momento derramo toda la tinta.

-Tu padre solo se enterara que necesitaras otro tintero idiota.-le dijo Cartman muriéndose de la risa.

En la mesa de Wufflepuff los alumnos desayunaban wuaffles mientras redactaban sus cartas.

-¿No es "técnicamente" canibalismo?-pregunto Clyde haciendo la señal de las comillas en la palabra resaltada.

-Me importa una mierda.-contesto Craig con su tono nasal, devorando otra rebanada de su wuaffle y mostrándole el dedo medio al castaño; pero los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud.

-Yo creo que enviare la carta así como esta.-dijo Kenny mientras se acomodaba su parca apretándola más.

-¿No te da calor tener esa cosa naranja todo el día?-pregunto Token.

-No.-contesto secamente Kenny-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que no te he visto sin esa cosa, la llevas hasta para dormir.-contesto el afroamericano.

-Me la regalo mi hermanita de cumpleaños…-dijo Kenny.

-Que marica.-dijo Craig tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-Cállate Craig.-le espeto el pobretón.

-Oblígame.-volvió a espetar mientras terminaba de escribir su carta y enseñaba el dedo de en medio.

-Calmados chicos…-trato de tranquilizar Token inútilmente, por su lado Clyde trago de un bocado su primer wuafle.

Finalmente en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban Harry, Wendy, Stan y Butters.

-Ya acabe mi carta.-informo Wendy.

-Yo también.-dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Harry como Stan.

Mientras tanto una paloma solitaria entro por una de las ventanas de aquel lugar acuático, dejando caer un paquete en la cabeza de Butters, el cual se sobo en donde le había golpeado el paquete.

-¡Ja!-rio Cartman antes de que una caca le cayera en la cabeza-Maldigo el día en el que pusieron a ese imbécil narrador para esta puta historia…-y aparentemente el ave no termino su trabajo, así que tiro otra caca encima de él.

-Abre el paquete.-grito Leslie la gemela rubia después de que todos volvieran a tomar fotos de Cartman tratando de limpiarse la caca de paloma.

-B-b-bueno.-asintió Butters mientras abría el paquete y algunos alumnos del gran comedor prestaban atención-Es de mi abuela… no puede ser algo bueno…

Butters saco un objeto redondo de cristal, con un poco de humo lento dentro de esta.

-Es una recordabola.-explico Stan.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Wendy fascinada.

-Es una bola que te dice cuando olvidaste algo.-continuo Stan-Espera… ¡Butters suéltala!

-Olvidaste algo.-dijo la bola de cristal en tono juguetón mientras lanzaba un gemido gigantesco que se escuchó por todo el comedor, Butters trato de taparse los oídos, pero solo logro acercarse más la recordabola.

No fue sino hasta que Stan tomo la recordabola, se quitó su gorro de pompón y puso el susodicho objeto dentro, provocando de nuevo el silencio.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-pregunto Kenny-Creo que casi muero de un infarto.

-Era una recordabola.-hablo Clyde, quien había tirado jugo de uva encima suyo-Sí te olvidas de algo te gritan para que lo recuerdes.

-Eso es estúpido.-dijo Hannah-¿No sería más fácil usar papelitos?

-¿Y que si olvidas donde está el papelito?-pregunto Clyde.

-Butters, no vuelvas a tocar esta cosa directamente con tus manos.-dijo Stan poniendo el objeto de cristal frente al rubio.

-De acuerdo.-este se froto los nudillos y echo a su mochila la recordabola.

El resto del día fue relativamente normal para los alumnos, nada que destacar aparte de que Butters termino tocando la recordabola en varias ocasiones al tratar de tomar sus libros, además de que en todas las salas comunes: Tanto la sala de Gryffindor, la lujosa de Slpytherin, la wuafflera de Wufflepuff y la torre de Ravenclaw; se puso un anuncio, anunciando (valga la redundancia) sobre que el sábado se harían las pruebas de montura de escoba para los de primer grado.

Aunque primero y antes de las pruebas veamos un pequeño vistazo la primera clase de Herbología, puesto que la de Astronomía se había atrasado 2 semanas debido al estado de la maestra, comencemos por nuestros favoritos:

La clase de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se volvían a encontrar a primera hora de la madrugada, los chicos se ponían en dos mesas gigantescas rodeados de macetas, para mala suerte del grupito entre Harry, Stan, Wendy y Kyle; la profesora Victoria no le gustaban los grupitos de amigos, así que al llegar y después de hacer su presentación vio quienes estaban junto a quien y cambio lugares, de manera que Stan se quedó al lado de Bebe y Robert, mientras que Kyle al lado de Kevin y Red; a Harry y Wendy los dejo juntos a Timmy.

La clase fue relativamente normal, comparado a las otras clases que habían tenido en aquella semana, se podría decir que fue tranquila la clase, donde les enseñaron a usar las macetas mágicas, nada interesante realmente, a menos que seas Julie y le hubieras contado a Butters acerca de los tipos de halfaks que vivían en la tierra, cabe decir que Leopold a diferencia del pelirrojo si prestaba atención a la chica, llegando a creer en lo que decía.

Y finalmente la clase de Herbología de los chicos de Wufflepuff y Slpytherin fue exactamente igual, les cambiaron los lugares, siendo Kenny, Cartman y Craig el grupo asignado, y esta vez nadie hablo sobre halfaks.

Cabe mencionar que las siguientes clases de pociones que tuvieron los chicos pasaron no solo lo aceptable, sino lo tolerable a comparación de la primera, para todos menos para los de Gryffindor, a quienes el maestro siempre les quitaba puntos por cualquier tontería.

El sábado en la mañana los chicos iban a tener su primera clase de escobas de su vida, incluso la mayoría de los jóvenes magos no hubieron montado en una escoba en toda su vida.

Estaban en el gigantesco jardín escolar, que era una extensión verde de algas cortadas, y a lo lejos el bosque prohibido, donde el agua inundaba corales y otras plantas acuáticas.

La profesora Hook era una señora de mayor edad, pero con complexión atlética; usaba una túnica deportiva y cargaba un maletín con el escudo de Hogwarts, su apariencia era algo parecida la de una anciana por el cabello blanco canoso, en su cara tenía un parche y una de sus manos era un garfio (Para la gente inteligente y sumamente conocedora del ingles, Hook es garfio en ingles :P).

-Arghh.-dijo la maestra en tono de broma, aunque eso asusto a algunos hijos de muggles como Emily Anderson de Ravenclaw y Annie Faulk de Wufflepuff.

-Buenos días señorita Hook.-saludaron el resto de los alumnos.

-Buen día clase, veo a varios interesados por las escobas el día de hoy; les advierto, estas tres horas definirán si podrán entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

-¡¿Esto no eran las audiciones para el equipo?!-grito Cartman enojado.

-Obviamente no, las audiciones no se hacen para los de primero, cualquier mago que haya pisado Hogwarts sabe eso; solo si destacan a un MUY alto nivel en esta clase podrán entrar al equipo de Quidditch.-informo la maestra.

-Que porquería…-susurro Cartman.

-¿Y para los que no tenemos escobas?-pregunto Kenny.

-Traje algunas que son propiedad del colegio…-pasando por los lugares de los chicos entrego unas escobas pochas, pero útiles-Oh vaya, ¿Esa no es la escoba de Shelley Marsh?-pregunto la maestra cuando vio a Stan.

-Sí, es mi hermana.-Soy Stan Marsh.

-No la he visto desde que iniciaron las clases, pero me informaron que fue elegida capitana, debes sentirte orgulloso.-dijo la maestra retirándose.

-Sí, de seguro esa trolla debió intimidar a los de séptimo para que la dejaran ser la capitana.-se mofo Stan, y Kenny y Kyle rieron por eso; aunque ni Wendy ni Harry entendieron el comentario.

Los chicos y chicas tomaron sus respectivas escobas, y los que no tenían tomaron las prestadas por la escuela, las tenían bien pegadas a su cuerpo.

-Bajen sus escobas.-les dijo la maestra-Déjenlas en el piso a su lado.

-¿No vamos a montarlas?-pregunto Kyle.

-Claro, pero primero hay algo súper importante que hacer.-dijo la maestra mientras mostraba su garfio de manera intimidante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que montar las escobas?-pregunto Damien.

-Saber cómo tomarlas.-dijo la maestra.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos sin excepción.

-Sí, verán las escobas se elevan del piso si dicen "Arriba".

-¿Pero para que necesitamos eso si tenemos manos?-pregunto Hannah.

-Porque soy la maestra y me gusta ver como fracasan en tan sencilla prueba.-espeto la señora Hook.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto ya resignado Kenny.

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes chico, verán alzaran su mano y dirán "Arriba".-dijo la maestra.

-Arriba.-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de la maestra a más de un alumno y algunas alumnas levantaban sus escobas a la primera, casi sin problema alguno, entre los alumnos se encontraban Harry, Kenny, Kyle, Annie y Cartman.

-Ahm… Vaya, estoy sorprendida.-admitió la señora ya que no esperaba tantas reacciones positivas.

-Vaya, no creí hacerlo a la primera.-admitieron los tres chicos y la chica al unísono, a excepción de Cartman, quien rio con suficiencia.

Algunos como Stan y los gemelos lo lograron a la tercera, mientras que Draco no lo logro hasta el décimo octavo intento, pero para el pobre de Butters le tomo alrededor de sesenta y tres intentos antes de que Wendy usara un Wingardium Leviosa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo logro?-pregunto la profesora despertando de su profundo sueño, junto a otros alumnos.

-¡Si lo hice!-dijo el chico animado levantando ambos brazos, aunque con la escoba aun en uno de ellos, golpeando a Cartman en su estúpida cabeza, provocando que Stan, Kyle, Harry y Kenny rieran al acto.

-¡Maldito marica de mierda!-grito el gordo.

-Cinco puntos menos para Slpytherin por mal uso de la palabra y otros cinco menos a Gryffindor por golpear a su compañero.

-Que injusticia…-susurro Cartman.

-Yo…lo siento.-se disculpó Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Como sea, van a montar sus escobas y las harán flotar.-indico la profesora-No se emocionen, solo 3 metros, al listillo que intente volar me encargare que no vuelva a montar una escoba, pónganse en esta posición.-adopto una pose parecida a un pato y se sujeto al palo de la escoba.

Los alumnos se colocaron en la posición que la maestra les indico ansiosos por su primer vuelo.

-A la cuenta de tres…-dijo la profesora- Un…-no completo la frase porque Butters se elevó en el aire hasta prácticamente llegar a la pared de agua de arriba-¡Señor Stotch!-grito alterada la profesora montando en su escoba para ayudar a Butters.

-Estoy, estoy bien…-decía Butters-Solo no se bajar.

-Bueno, solo tome mi mano y…-muy tarde para la profesora puesto que un tiburón salió del agua y tomo con sus mandíbulas la mitad de la escoba del rubio, arrastrándola con su mandíbula en las profundidades del agua, junto al chico en cuestión.

-¡Joder!-grito la profesora-¡Niños se quedan aquí mientras trato de rescatar al señor Stotch!-grito ella desesperada entrando fuera del campo de fuerza submarino, en el basto océano.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-pregunto Stan.

-¡Hey chicos!-hablo Damien a sus amigos de Slpytherin.

-¿Qué quieres demonito?-pregunto Cartman.

-Miren lo que tengo.-el "demonio" sostenía, con sus guantes de vuelo puestos, la recordabola de Butters.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-alago Draco.

-El muy idiota siempre lleva su mochila.-dijo Damien apuntando a la mochila del rubio.

-Juguemos al Quidditch con esta, finjamos que es una cuaffle.-sugirió Cartman.

Los tres chicos rieron al unísono mientras a Cartman le volvía a caer caca de paloma.

-¡Maldito seas!-grito el gordito a la nada (Narrador vuelve a verificar que nada entrara a su espacio dimensional).

Después de que Cartman se limpiara aquella cosa de la cara los tres chicos montaron en sus escobas y comenzaron a lanzarse la "pelota" el uno al otro.

-¡Eh culo gordo!-grito Kyle cuando los descubrió-¡Esa es la recordabola de Butters!-eso provoco que el resto de los alumnos de primero voltearan a los tres chicos de Slpytherin.

-¡Cállate rata judía!-le exigió Cartman-Nos estamos divirtiendo con esta mierda.

-Pero la pueden romper.-dijo Robert el gemelo entre la multitud.

-Ese es el punto genio.-se palmeo la cara Draco.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no está bien!-dijo Kenny, recordando los favores que le hizo Butters y sus padres en el callejón Diagon.

-La romperemos, ya nos hartamos de esta mierda.-dijo Damien mientras salabardeaba (existe Google) con aquella bola de cristal y tomaba un pescado del para lanzarla en su cara a la multitud, pero todos la esquivaron.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Potter? ¿Quitárnosla?-reto Draco.

-De hecho no me importaría que la destruyeran, ya también me harto.-dijo Harry Potter.

-No seas marica Harry, vamos a ayudar a Butters.-dijo el chico del gorro de pompón rojo mientras se elevaba en la escoba.

-Ese culo gordo no puede destrozar las cosas de los demás y salirse con la suya.-expreso Kyle mientras también se elevaba del aire.

-Se la debo a Butters.-dijo Kenny mientras se elevaba en el aire.

-¿Ayudamos?-pregunto Robert a su gemela.

-Ahh… Solo porque no hemos hecho nada divertido, y se supone que debemos meternos en problemas.-razono la rubia mientras se elevaba.

Entre los que se elevaron rodearon a los tres chicos de Slpytherin, los cuales formaron un círculo con sus escobas.

-¡Ja!-dijo riendo Cartman-Cinco contra tres, que injusticia.-esto último lo dijo con un tono falso de miedo.

-Estas muy confiado.-apunto Robert.

-Por esto.-dijo Cartman mientras movía su varita verticalmente-Petrificus temporus.

-Joher.-alcanzo a decir el rubio mientras comenzaba a caer con todo y escoba, aunque se recuperó a medio vuelo.

-¡Tramposo!-grito Stan.

(Recomendación, poner música epica *u*)

-Sí, chicos, no hagan trampas, demostrémosles que somos mejores que ellos a la antigua.-dijo Damien-¡Varitas dentro!-los tres amigos guardaron sus varitas-¡A la cuenta de tres!-todos estaban preparados para iniciar el "juego" de los chicos de Slpytherin-¡Tres!-dicho esto Damien bajo en su escoba mientras Draco viraba a la derecha pasando entre Kyle y Stan; por su lado Cartman subió un poco más hacía arriba a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién tiene la recordabola?-pregunto Kyle.

-Persigan a cada quien, Gemelos a Damien.-ordeno Stan.

-A la orden.-dijeron ambos mientras bajaban a toda velocidad.

-Kyle, tú y yo contra Cartman.-siguió Stan-Kenny, suerte con Draco.

-Entendido.-al decir esto el chico de la capucha comenzó la persecución en escoba del otro rubio ricachón.

Por su lado Stan y Kyle se elevaron más y más para alcanzar a Cartman; una vez todos estuvieron al borde del campo de fuerza que mantiene el agua fuera de Hogwarts, Cartman les mostro el trasero a los dos, mientras estos trataron de tomarlo, pero el chico fue salvado mientras comenzaba a montar en la escoba como tabla de surf.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-pregunto Kyle.

-¡Tu solo persíguelo!-lo enfoco Stan.

Cartman al poco rato dejo de usar su escoba como tabla de surf para moverse por la superficie y comenzó a acelerar el paso, los chicos se perseguían a una velocidad constante, a veces Stan o Kyle llegaban a la punta de los talones de Cartman, hasta que este viro abruptamente hacía el vértice superior del campo protector del colegio, de cabeza.

Stan y Kyle por su lado no dieron vuelta y perdieron valiosos segundos en el agua, cuando volvieron a la persecución, solo que al igual que Cartman se fueron de cabeza ya que a esa altura chocaban contra el agua a cada instante.

Finalmente en el centro exacto del castillo y cornucopia los chicos arrinconaron a Cartman.

-¡Te tenemos culo gordo!-le dijo Stan.

-No me atraparas marica de primer grado.-dijo el gordo a la vez que dejaba de enfocar su energía mágica en la escoba, provocando que cayera en caída libre.

Mientras tanto los gemelos y Damien iban parejos, el hijo del Satanás viraba en cada vuelta del patio, aplico la de Cartman de acercarse al escudo protector para hacer que los otros se sumergieran en el agua, pero los gemelos previeron aquella técnica, el chico de ojos rojos cada vez era más alcanzado por los dos rubios diferentes, pero gemelos.

-No tengo otra opción.-se dijo a sí mismo para perderlos se acercó al Bosque Prohibido y se adentraba entre los arbustos, algas y corales.

-¿Cómo haremos para detenerlo?-pregunto el hermano mientras esquivaba un alga que lo hubiera enredado a pleno vuelo.

-Lo golpeamos.-sugirió la chica mientras tomaba una rama de un coral con su mano al vuelo-Consíguete el tuyo pequeñín.-dicho esto aumento su velocidad en la persecución.

-¡No soy pequeñín!-rugió el rubio enojado mientras tomaba otro pedazo de coral al vuelo, pero en su caso en lugar de arrancar la rama, el árbol aguanto hasta sus raíces provocando que el chico cayera de la escoba a pleno vuelo.

-Idiota.-se palmearon la cabeza tanto la hermana como el azabache avergonzados.

-Auch…-dijo el chico mientras se frotaba el cuello adolorido y volvía a la persecución.

Finalmente Kenny perseguía a Draco entre el castillo, atravesaban los pasillos y salían por los pilares del mismo, cuando Draco se metía dentro Kenny lo hacía, esquivando de por poco las columnas de piedra.

Derecha, izquierda, atravesaban los pasillos a una velocidad increíble para ser novatos con la escoba, sobre todo Kenny, para su suerte los maestros se encontraban en su mayoría comiendo, aunque si se topaban con alumnos ocasionales de grados superiores provocaban que los papeles de aquellos alumnos salieran volando.

Atravesaron el pasillo con diferentes alumnos despapelados, haciendo que con la fuerza del aire se levantaran las túnicas, lo cual los chicos aprovecharon muy bien aquel instante fugaz; por su lado Kenny seguía cada uno de los pasos de Malfoy, hasta que este volvió al campo y se dirigía hacía un grupito de chicas para estrellarse.

Kenny no tardó en reaccionar, y aumento su velocidad, tomando a Draco del cuello, haciéndolo elevar, ambas escoban iban en línea recta hacia arriba mientras el chico pobre inspeccionaba al ricachón, el cual daba su resistencia con algunos golpes en la cara al contrario.

Finalmente Draco saco de su bolsillo la recordabola, alejándola del otro, poniéndola en alto, provocando que Kenny tratara de tomarla, pero Draco lo apartaba con su otra mano, y mientras Kenny hacía lucha con una mano con la otra se agarraba de la escoba.

-¿La quieres?-dijo el chico rico burlón-Alcánzala.-al decir esto lanzo la bola hacía abajo.

Kenny soltó a Draco y se fue hacía la mayor velocidad para atrapar el objeto en cuestión; pero por más que lo intentaba, la escoba en cuestión, no iba a la velocidad que Kenny esperaba y necesitaba para alcanzar la recordabola. Kenny extendió su mano, pero no era suficiente, y la distancia al piso era cada vez menor, y cuando parecía que la recordabola estaba a punto de ser destruida Harry Potter la atrapo a pleno vuelo.

Kenny se alegró mientras Potter mostraba la bola sana y salva a sus compañeros y comenzaba el descenso hacía los chicos de primero.

-¡Matanga dijo la changa!-rio Cartman, diciendo tan popular dicho y arrebatándole a Harry la bola de cristal, mientras Stan y Kyle seguían en su persecución tomando diferentes medidas para atracarlo.

Esta vez se fueron a la punta de la torre de Gryffindor donde Cartman encontró que lo iban a acorralar, así que lanzo la bola a Damien, el cual la atrapo sin problema y escapaba de los gemelos que le lanzaban batazos a pleno vuelo para intentar derribarlo con las ramas de coral.

Finalmente uno de los golpes con las ramas dio en el blanco provocando que Damien perdiera el control de la escoba y antes de caer le lanzo la bola a Draco, puesto que a Cartman le volvió a caer caca de paloma provocando que fuera atrapado y derrumbado por Stan y Kyle; pero el lanzamiento fue inútil, Stan lo paro en el último minuto, lanzando la bola y Kyle la atrapo a pleno vuelo.

Ahora con los tres chicos de Slpytherin detenidos, los seis triunfadores bajaron con la recordabola en el bolsillo de Kyle.

-¡Lo hicieron!-grito Clyde alegre por el triunfo de sus amigos.

-Y lo vi todo.-dijo la profesora McGonagall desde la ventana de la sala de profesores-Estoy orgullosa de los cuatro Gryffindor.

-Yo también.-siguió la profesora Victoria-McCormick, juega bastante bien.

-Y a mí me complace el nivel de esos tres estudiantes en Quidditch.-alaga Snaperrison.

-Y a mí el de ese pequeño pelirrojo.-dijo el profesor Flitwick.

-A mi también me convence el pelirrojo.-indicó el profesor Filtwick.

Las risas y soportes de sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia los 6 heroes y los 3 villanos; los cuales habían dado épicas demostraciones de vuelo.

-Síganos.-rugieron los cinco maestros encargados de las susodichas casas cuando salieron del castillo y los nueve chicos fueron en el acto.

Mientras tanto la profesora Hook y Butters salían del agua respirando aire fresco nuevamente.

-Ahh… ahhh….-respiraba con fuerza la profesora-¡Malditos….tiburones!

-Gracias…profesora…

-Diez… puntos…menos…para Gryffindor.-dijo entre respiros la maestra mientras bajaba al campo con el resto de los alumnos-¿De qué me perdí?

-De una de las mejores exhibiciones de Quidditch en mucho tiempo.-dijo emocionada Lexus.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas del autor.-**

Vale, me pase de palabras pero santo cielo xDDD

No mamen :,v que pinche epicidad :P Se nota que a algunos les gusto el espectáculo, fue bastante épico y aun así cosas peores vienen dice la Biblia :v

En fin, ahora no tengo gran cosa que decir, a parte de apoyar a Mayonesa por lo que tú ya sabes ;)

Y a Neko para que siga trabajando de negra en S#### (secret) :P xDD

Y no desesperen a los que les prometí sus Oc´s ya vienen :3

Finalmente quisiera su opinón ¿Qué dicen de este capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Gracias por leer hasta este punto, son unos cracks :3

Ahh y oficialmente esta es la historia más grande que he escrito hasta ahora :P


	13. Las posiciones

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 13 Las posiciones**_

Los nueve chicos siguieron a los cinco maestros, estos se habían dirigido directamente al campo de Quidditch, era la primera vez que la mayoría veía aquel lugar, excepto Stan a quien Shelley ya lo había llevado previamente para burlarse de que él no iba a entrar al equipo de Quidditch, pero en lo general todos eran extraños.

-Se quedan aquí.-les dijo la profesora Mierderva mientras se retiraba junto a cuatro de los maestros, dejando al profesor Filtwick con los estudiantes sentados en las bancas.

-A ustedes cinco ya los conozco.-dijo señalando a Kenny, Draco, Cartman y Damien y Kyle; siendo este el maestro de Transformaciones entre Wufflepuff y Slpytherin; y Kyle era de su casa-Me imagino que ustedes cuatro son Gryffindor.

-Gryffindor.-respondieron Stan, Harry y los gemelos Robert y Leslie.

-Solo uno de Ravenclaw y uno de Wufflepuff, que novedad.-hablo el maestro-Nuestra casa nunca se da a destacar, bueno quitando el hecho de que generalmente tenemos las mejores calificaciones… Solo, no nos decepciones Broflovski, Ravenclaw es una buena casa.

-Aceptando hijos de muggles.-rio entre dientes Damien.

-¿Slpytherin?-pregunto el profesor-Ohh ya veo, el señor Fudge; escúcheme bien, le recomiendo que abandone su mentalidad de que los magos son superiores a los muggles, porque eso le podrían traer graves consecuencias.

-Mi padre me dijo que diría algo así tarde o temprano.-informo Malfoy-Dijo que no le creyera ninguna palabra de su mise….

-Les recuerdo que aun soy el maestro aquí.-dijo muy malhumorado el profesor Filtwick.

-Conste que yo no he dicho nada.-se apresuró a limpiarse las manos Cartman.

-Cállate gordo…-Kyle se detuvo.

-¡Oblígame judío de…!-también se detuvo.

-¿Por qué tanto odio?-pregunto el maestro.

-Es desde pequeños.-contestaron los dos al unísono-Así que también te lo contaron a ti.

-Basta ustedes dos.-dijo Stan-¿No ven que estamos en problemas y nos podemos meter en peores si ustedes dos se ponen a pelear?

-¿A ti que te importa?-pregunto Leslie-Ni siquiera son de nuestra casa, no nos va a afectar en lo más mínimo.

-Pero siguen frente a un maestro, así que nadie se va a batir a duelo, mucho menos hacer exhibiciones muggles frente a mi.-informo el profesor.

-Bien…-susurraron ambos chicos resignados.

Los otro cuatro profesores tardaron alrededor de diez minutos en volver con varios otras cuatro chicas detrás de ellos, todas llevaban distintas túnicas deportivas, a una de ellas la conocían mínimo tres de los integrantes del grupito.

-¿Shelley?-hablo Stan.

-Cállate mo…Randall.-hablo su hermana, llamándolo por su segundo nombre para evitar decir "mojón" en frente a los maestros.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Draco.

-Ustedes han sido aceptados en los equipos de Quidditch.-dijo la profesora Mierderva-Todos ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?!-rugieron las chicas que acompañaban a los maestros-¡Pero si solo son de primero!

-Exactamente, y han demostrado más valia que muchos de los otros entrenamientos que hemos visto.-informo la profesora Victoria.

-¿Esperan que acepte a tres renacuajos en mi equipo?-pregunto la Prefecta de Slpytherin.

-¿"Mi equipo"?-repitieron los tres Slpytherianos.

-Estas son las capitanas de los equipos.-informo el profesor Flitwick.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido Damien.

-¿Pero porque todas son capitanas?-pregunto Cartman-Pensé que el Quidditch era de machos.

Las cuatro chicas miraron con odio al chico, queriendo matarlo con la mirada, no eran las únicas, también las maestras miraban al pequeño con enfado y desenfreno.

-Este año se llegó al convenio de que como siempre se han usado capitanes era el momento de usar una capitana por casa, órdenes de la directora.-explico la Profesora McGonagall recuperando la compostura.

-Se presentaran con sus nuevas capitanas y les mostraran sus habilidades de Quidditch.-explico Snaperrison-Y más les vale hacerlo mínimo tan bien como lo hicieron en el campo, sobre todo a ustedes Slpytherin, no avergüencen a las lombrices; tenemos honor.

-¡Esperen, esperen!-hablaron al mismo tiempo Shelley y Hyde.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron los profesores.

-¡Son cuatro de Gryffindor!-informo Shelley.

-¡Y tres de Slpytherin!-siguió Hyde, la que llevo a los chicos de Slpytherin a su sala común-¡Tendremos que quitar a muchos buenos jugadores!

-Este año queremos probar que Hogwarts es una escuela diferente y no solo un lugar donde los niños no tengan oportunidad de desarrollarse; así que los aceptaran y si no tienen la capacidad después de un partido, los sacan.

-Me van a degollar viva.-dijo Shelley-Solo puedo dar dos puestos en el equipo.

-Y eso que tú eres Gryffindor…-dijo una capitana con un mechón verde-Imagínate que le harán al equipo de Slpytherin.-se acercó al oído de la chica de frenillos, entonces amabas rieron.

-No me hagan a un lado.-dijo la chica más pequeña de todas.

-Total, McCormick, sigue a la señorita Nesa.-dijo la profesora Victoria señalando a la más bajita de las chicas-Termínenos con esto de una vez.

-Ven conmigo.-le indico la bajita mientras Kenny la seguía con su capucha apretada.

-Broflovski sigue a la señorita Utan.-dijo el profesor Flitwick.

-Malfoy, Fudge, Cartman; sigan a la señorita Terst.-ordeno Snaperrison

-Potter, Marsh, Gustens sigan a la señorita Marsh.-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Comencemos por la casa con más miembros en el equipo:

-Bien.-señalo Shelley a los cuatro mientras estaban en una zona del patio alejada del resto de las personas-Miren por órdenes de McGonagall tengo que sacar a más de la mitad del equipo, así que quiero que me demuestren sus habilidades.-dijo está enfadada-Mojones.-agrego.

-Pensé que solo me decías mojón a mí.-dijo burlón Stan con un fingido tono de tristeza, solo él pillo la broma, pero su hermana le dio un golpe de todas maneras.

-McGonagall me dijo que los dos rubios valían para golpeadores.-dijo la chica.

-No lo creo, Robert es un marica.-dijo la chica rubia.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Robert molesto.

-¡Solo bateen estas Bludger!-grito Shelley.

La bola redonda y metálica salió de un maletín que la chica tenía, moviéndose violentamente de un lado a otro, rompiendo los arboles a la redonda.

-¿No deberías de darnos unos bates?-pregunto Robert, mientras Stan saltaba para que la bola redonda no le diera en las piernas.

-Ese no es mi problema hablo Shelley, solo para que el chico rubio fuera golpeado en el brazo por esa bola redonda y metálica.

-¡Eso duele!-grito el chico.

-¡Cállate pequeñín!-hablo la chica mientras esquivaba por poco la bola redonda y esta rompía contra la pared de agua, salpicándola, eso le dio una idea, se acercó a un árbol de corales mientras la bola redonda trataba de atacar a Stan y Harry.

-¡Eh tú!-le grito la chica a la bola redonda de metal la cual paro en seca y giro hasta quedar frente a la chica-¡Neh-neh-neh-neh-nehh!-se burló ella moviendo el trasero tentadoramente de un lado a otro, la bola redonda no lo dudo y se acercó a ella para proteger su dignidad, iba a toda velocidad, la gemela dio una voltereta en el último segundo, provocando que la bola redonda de metal diera contra el árbol de coral provocando que este se partiera en cientos de pedazos y la chica aprovecho para tomar dos ramas como bates.

-¡Toma esta pequeñín!-le grito la chica a su gemelo mientras le lanzaba el "bate", el chico extendió sus manos pero el palo pasó justo en medio de sus brazos dándole en la cara.

-Definitivamente ese niño no vale para cazador.-dijo Shelley entre risas, eso hizo enojar a Robert, mientras tanto Leslie tomo el palo, se apartó sus dos trenzas de la cara, quedando sola con la bola, esta le dio un golpe mandándola directamente a su hermano.

-¡Ahí te va pequeñín!-grito la chica.

-¡Que mi nombre no es pequeñín!-grito el chico a la vez que movía el bate mandando la bola al océano.

/Unos días después en medio del Oceano Atlantico/

-Capitán, el Titanic segundo fue una buena idea, ahora con toda esta tecnología nada nos podrá derrumbar.-dijo un trabajador al capitán del barco.

-He recobrado el honor de mi familia.-dijo el capitán, puesto que su familia fue la que construyo el Titanic original.

La Bludger de Robert no tardó en hacer de las suyas dando contra la coraza del barco, haciendo que este se inclinara hasta la izquierda y diera vuelta sobre si mismo, haciendo que la parte superior quedara bajo el agua y la inferior encima del agua, para finalmente romperse en dos y hundirse.

No hubo registros de supervivientes (:v)

/Volviendo al presente/

-Creo que perdiste la bola.-alago Shelley-McGonagall no se equivocó con ustedes, pueden ser los golpeadores después de todo.-dijo Shelley encogiéndose de hombros-Harry, McGonagall me dijo que; ¡Piensa rápido!-le lanzo una mini pelota de golf la cual este la atrapo sin mayor dificultad-Muy bien, puedes ser Buscador.

-¿Y yo qué?-pregunto Stan.

-Para ti mojón… ¡Atrapa esta!-Shelley le lanzo un escupitajo; Stan se cubrió la cara con sus brazos-Bueno, creo que podrías defender las porterías…-admitió su hermana, puesto que la reacción de Stan fue bastante rápida-Pero eso lo demostraras en la escoba, ¡Vamos a entrenar!

Mientras tanto en Slpytherin:

-Yo quiero ser el buscador.-dijeron los tres alumnos de primero al unísono mientras peleaban por la pequeña Snich.

-Oh vamos niños.-decía la chica castaña-¿Creen que eso es pelear? Agárrense a golpes, patéense, lancen hechizos, vamos, hagan algo mejor que gritar.-dijo la chica.

-¡Yo seré el buscador!-rugieron los tres mientras se comenzaban a golpear unos a otros.

-Jejejeje.-rio la chica entre dientes.-Muy bien pendejos, no se exasperen tanto, solo Draco puede ser el buscador.-exclamo ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Cartman.

-Porque Snaperrison me conto lo que hizo, miren.-tomo unas pelotas-Piensa rápido.-le lanzo una bola pequeña de golf a Damien, pero este le dio un golpe sin querer, repeliéndola, lanzándola directamente a Cartman, el cual también la repelió y le dio de pleno en la cara a Draco; provocando la risa de los dos causantes.

-Creo que ya sé dónde meterlos a ustedes dos.-dijo la chica-Piensa rápido.-esta vez le lanzo la bola a Draco, el cual la atrapo con su mano de manera torpe.

-¿Y?-pregunto el rubio a la chica.

-No está nada mal, pero hay que probar sus habilidades también en el aire.-dijo esto lanzando los bates al gordo y al hijo del ministro mientras se preparaban para un pequeño entrenamiento.

Por otro lado en el caso de Wufflepuff se encontraban en un aula vacía; la chica era bajita y superaba a Kenny apenas por un par de pulgadas, de color azabache su cabellera y con túnica de Hogwarts.

-Hola.-saludo Kenny-¿No deberías de probarme?-pregunto-O mínimo explicarme como carajos funciona el Quidditch.

-No es necesario, a diferencia del resto yo sí vi como tú y el otro rubio de Slpytherin salían y entraban del castillo, creo que fui una de las tantas que perdió algunos papeles cuando pasaron al lado, por lo que vi sabías más de Quidditch de lo que aparentas…

-Ohh, ya veo.-dijo el chico avergonzado-En realidad yo no sé ni un cara…

-Solo… shhh, la profesora Victoria nos obliga a hacer esto, así que bueno, vi que tenías destreza para atrapar pelotas, pero a la siguiente evita que Harry Potter te gane, y tú seas el que la atrape.

-Ahm… ¿Eso qué significa?

-Ya lo veo, ¿Hijos de muggles?-pregunto la chica, Kenny afirmo-Mira… en el Quidditch hay diferentes posiciones, está el cazador quienes se pasan una bola roja llamada Cuaffle para meterla por los aros de gol y ganar 10 puntos, los golpeadores que son un par de brutos quienes tratan de derrumbar al resto con una bola metálica llamada Bludger… esta intentara golpearte, así que si oyes un zumbido trata de esquivarlas; luego nos encontramos con mua; mi trabajo es defender las dos porterías, la superior y la inferior se le llama Guardián y finalmente estas tú… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la chica.

-Kenny McCormick.-respondió este-¿Y el tuyo?

-Me llamo Alexa May Nesa, pero me puedes llamar Alex; estoy en tercero.-dijo la chica mientras trataba de retomar la charla de Quidditch-Bueno, finalmente esta tú trabajo, tienes que ir por una pelotita diminuta y… peculiar, con alas, si la atrapas tienes una de dos…o esta cede, o te explota en la mano, tranquilo es menos doloroso de lo que parece… y te advierte antes de explotar… Por lo tanto tienes que estar atento a que no explote en tu mano… Pero bueno, si explota de las cenizas nacerá otra pelotita y tendrás que esperar un minuto antes de volver a tener que buscarla, en cambio si la atrapas y no explotas ganamos cincuenta puntos.

-¿Cincuenta?-pregunto Kenny-Eso es demasiado chetado…

-Bueno, en Europa los maricones le dieron valor de ciento cincuenta, pero eso era demasiado injusto y estúpido, así que para el equipo que no atrapara aquella bolita era casi imposible ganar… Y también dependen mucho del buscador…

-Pero espera… ¿Hay un límite de tiempo?-pregunto Kenny recordando el futbol, interesado en aquel extraño deporte mágico.

-Obviamente, el juego sería estúpido si no tuviera límite de tiempo, ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Personajes de un libro de ficción que tenían que jugar un juego fantástico pero a la autora le falto cabeza y comenzó a inventar reglas estúpidas y sin sentido solo para tratar de darle sentido a lo largo de la trama y hacer que solo los protagonistas tengan alguna habilidad en esas ramas de manera conveniente para que ganaran los partidos? Pfh… por favor… Somos estudiantes de un colegio submarino de magia y hechicería practicando un deporte sobre escobas mágicas ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

-Mucho, pero la verdad yo pensaba más en que somos algo que sale de una mente enfermiza y estúpida tratando de combinar dos cosas que no quedan…-dijo el chico reflexionando que no tenía sentido que el colegio estuviera bajo el agua, además de que por algún motivo era muy amigo de Stan y Kyle prácticamente sin motivo alguno, apenas y los conocía…

-Bueno, quitando eso, el límite de tiempo es de dos horas, de esa manera vas a tener la oportunidad de atrapar la Snich diminuta la cual volara por todo el escenario.

-¿Y si la atrapo antes de las dos horas?-pregunto Kenny.

-Se acaba el juego.-dijo Alex rotundamente-Tienes que vigilar que no nos adelanten por más de cincuenta puntos.

-¿Y mi posición es…?

-Buscador.-sentencio la capitana-Solo no la cagues.

Finalmente Kyle Broflovski y la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw comían juntos en el gran Comedor.

-¿No deberíamos entrenar?-pregunto el chico.

-Aun ni siquiera hemos podido armar los equipos de Quidditch.-explico la chica con mechón verde de alrededor de quince años.

-¿Entonces cómo es que nosotros ya estamos?-pregunto Kyle.

-Las selecciones son un día diferente por casa… mira… Como los dos Flitz insisten que dabas muy buenos pases… supongo que te pondré de Cazador, pero más te vale demostrar que vales en las pruebas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kyle-Pensé que mi lugar estaba asegurado.

-El del resto de tus amigos sí, pero en Ravenclaw buscaremos a lo mejor, además de que los dos Flitz no me harán nada si te saco del equipo.-dijo la chica comiendo-Tranquilo… lo tuyo es… una recomendación, no es que tengas el puesto asegurado.

-Supongo que algo es algo…-comento Kyle mientras le daba una cucharada a su avena.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto, niño?-pregunto la capitana.

-Kyle Broflovski, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rinmia Utan.-dijo la chica.

-¿Eres asiática?-pregunto el chico.

-No tanto como Cho Chang,-razono la chica-solo mi padre es Japo, en realidad mi madre es americana.-dijo la chica-Por eso tengo ese apellido tan raro… Como sea, Broflovski tampoco es un apellido común.

-Es judío.-explico Kyle-Mi padre es judío.

-¿Tú también?-pregunto la chica.

-Pues… sí.-contesto Kyle un poco avergonzado, los judíos no eran bien vistos por los magos.

-Interesante.-admitió la chica mientras bebía de su jugo de manzana.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-pregunto Kyle viendo como entraban en el Gran Comedor Harry y Stan, llenos de lodo por toda la capa.

-La trolla nos hizo entrenar para probar nuestras habilidades.-dijo el chico de pompón rojo.

-Fue magnifico.-admitió Harry-Nunca pensé que los deportes mágicos fueran tan buenos.

-Ni yo…-cuando Kenny se acercó a la mesa con el resto la capitana de Ravenclaw se fue de aquel lugar, cediendo el asiento-Es muy confuso, pero parece divertido.-admitió-Solo me lo contaron pero parece fascinante.

-Bueno, ahora viene una ola de odio.-les advirtió Kyle.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos.

-Porque hay que formar los equipos de Quidditch.-dijo Kyle.

-¿Y?-preguntaron al unísono Stan y Harry.

-Que van a seleccionar menos personas por casa, y todos los que no entraron les van a guardar rencor.-dijo Kyle astuto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Kenny.

-Eso le paso a mi papa con un chico de hace mucho tiempo, como veinte años, un bromista de malos modos, que era muy bueno en Quidditch, pero la primera vez que lo aceptaron, muchos se molestaron porque él tenía el puesto, ellos no.

-Espera, eso significa qué…-razono Harry Potter.

-¡Eh! ¡El gran Harry Potter hace que sus amiguitos entren al equipo y manda a la mierda a los demás!-grito un chico de Gryffindor.

-¡Cállate Percy pareces un pendejo gritándole a un niño de once años solo porque te ganaron el lugar!-oyeron gritar a un chico con rasgos salvajes y cabello alborotado y azabache mientras otro le aplaudía la broma.

-¡Nadie se mete con un prefecto Smith!-grito Percy olvidándose de Harry.

-Y eso que estamos en Gryffindor.-comento Stan.-No me imagino como se la estarán pasando los tres chicos de…

Una explanada de veintenar de palomas entró en el gran comedor, pero solo se concentraron en un punto específico, los tres chicos de Slpytherin; el gordo, el hijo del ministro y el mimado de Draco, los dueños de aquella parvada se habían puesto de acuerdo para un ataque en conjunto.

-Oh no…-susurro Cartman sabiendo que esperar, aunque un pequeño adelanto le dio a plena cara.

Tomo dos horas limpiar el área donde cayeron los desechos de paloma, los tres chicos tuvieron que tomarse mínimo cinco duchas para que siquiera el olor se volviera menos fuerte; pero en cambio Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Harry; incluyendo el resto de los chicos de todas las casas, tenían unas sonrisas aun mientras dormían, de tanto que habían reído con el espectáculo que cayó sobre esos tres chicos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-** Bueno este capitulo fue más relax, lo sé, pero no todos los capítulos pueden ser épicos xDD Ademas sirve que conocen a algunos personajes un poco más, de vez en cuando esta bien, creo, agregar capítulos relleno, este es el primero, así que espero no les aburriera D:

En fin, me anime a subir sus Oc´s por un motivo, es mi puta historia y hago lo que se me da la gana :v Okno, sino más bien lo hice como agradecimiento :D

¿Se noto mucho lo de los Oc? ¿Les doy menos participación? Sean honestos (as) con respecto al tema xD

Ahh y los que aun no aparecen, paciencia, paciencia, ya lo harán :3

Si no les gusto este cap, solo digan el porque xD pero estoy seguro que tuvo lo suyo :v

El Quidditch es un pelín diferente aca, y más justo que el orignal, y es que admitámoslo, el original no tenía sentido, y solo los protas tenían cierta habilidad y nadie más xD

Bueno, quitando los equipos profesionales, pero esos van aparte :v

Bueno, sin más que decir: Timmy, Timmy Tim Tam Timmy :v


	14. Visitando al Chef

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 14 Visitando al Chef**_

Los equipos de Quidditch se formaron a los pocos días, los entrenamientos fueron duros, pero finalmente consiguieron en las cuatro casas que los equipos se vieran pulir, como era de esperarse los chicos recomendados demostraron gran valía para el deporte sobre escobas mágicas, puesto que aparentemente los de sexto y séptimo no quisieron entrar a los equipos, pero bueno, ya que los entrenamientos no tuvieron gran cosa interesantes, a menos que Kenny terminara siendo el mejor jugador de Wufflepuff, puesto que a pesar de tener una escoba de mala calidad este podía hacer maniobras increíbles sobre ella.

Por su lado Kyle termino entrando al equipo como cazador y a muy duras penas, pero eso no le molesto tanto, puesto que como mínimo tenía la oportunidad de estar en el equipo de los delfines.

Aparte de nuestros protagonistas, hubo una chica de primero que se destacó en los entrenamientos, la rubia Annie Faulk, y aunque la entrenadora de los wuaffles dudo termino metiendo a dos chicos de primero (Kenny y Annie) en el equipo, siendo la chica golpeadora.

Por su lado los de Gryffindor se mostraban molestos con Shelley, aunque ninguno mando a su paloma contra ellas, no querían volver a tener ese desagradable olor en el gran comedor (puesto que la mesa de Slpytherin aun apestaba); se mostraban molestos porque solo una chica fue admitida de todos quienes fueron a entrenar, una de cuarto llamada Buns Argot y porque Stan era su hermano y parecía que ella lo beneficiaba; el resto del equipo lo formaba Harry Potter como buscador, Stan Marsh como guardián, Leslie y Robert Gusten como los gemelos golpeadores; Shelley Marsh, Angelina Jouline (una chica de segundo) y Buns Argot; siendo el equipo con más chicas en sus filas, exeptuando a Stan y Harry… ahh esperen Robert tampoco es chica… ¿O sí lo es?

Después de ellos se encontraba el equipo de Slpytherin como el más injusto, sobre todo por lo de las inclusiones de Draco, Damien y Eric; la capitana Hyde fue víctima de bullying a su causa. Pero finalmente el equipo se conformó por Draco Malfoy como buscador, Hyde Terst como guardiana, Eric Cartman y Damien Fudge como golpeadores, Peck Neilz (una chica de cuarto), Henry Gortz (un chico de séptimo) y Myra Masón (una chica de sexto curso). Y aunque no eran muy diestros, sobre todo Draco, quien apenas veía la Snich, pero de todas maneras era mejor que el resto de los candidatos disponibles, Cartman y Damien pateaban culos, literalmente, eran buenísimos como golpeadores.

Como el siguiente mejor equipo se consideraba a Ravenclaw, puesto que tenían a Cho Chang (una chica de segundo) como buscadora, Allison Rost (un chico de quinto) como guardián, Jules Angs (otro chico de quinto) y Luz Illonis (una chica de séptimo) como golpeadores; por su lado Kyle Broflovski, Brandi Veela (una chica de tercero) y Rinmi Utan (la capitana) eran los cazadores; tenían buenas estrategias el problema era cuando las trataban de aplicar.

Finalmente el equipo más desastroso, exceptuando por tres de sus jugadores; eran los de Wufflepuff, Alex Nesa había sido la mejor del anterior equipo, pero el punto es que Kenny McCormick y Annie Faulk era dos rubios excepcionales jugadores de Quidditch. Pero bueno, las posiciones eran Kenny McCormick como buscador, Alex Nesa como guardiana, Lily Mout (una chica de cuarto) y Annie Faulk (la compañera de primero de Kenny) como guardianas, por su lado Naomy Rosmert (chica de quinto), Dario Myst (chico de segundo) y Antony Erstes (chico de tercero) eran los cazadores.

Y así se encontraba de reñido la competición, y por supuesto haremos un resumen detallado de cada uno, indagando en su vida conociéndolos y … De acuerdo, mucho Quidditch, no me presionen, me apasiona. En fin, el narrador se ve obligado a continuar la historia, no sin antes prometer que las apariencias de los jugadores serian presentadas en su momento.

Era domingo por la tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Wendy, Harry y Stan vaciaban sus deberes de pociones en una mesa conjunta con Sally, que prefería que la llamaran Red.

-¿Recuerdan cuál era el ingrediente para la infusión de álpico?-pregunto Harry.

-Media cucharada de página de libro sobrevalorado y mierdero.-declaro Wendy.

-Diablos… nos pide ejemplos de eso.-dijo Stan leyendo algunos puntos que Snaperrison les planteo.

-Bueno… esta Crepúsculo, Bajo la misma estrella, ciudades de papeles y divergente.-hablo Red-Esos sí que son una reverenda mierda literaria.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-corroboro Wendy-Anote cada quien un ejemplo de cada uno.

-¿Tiene que ser mierda solo en historia o también puede ser mierdero el autor? En ese caso podemos agregar a Coelho.-añadió Harry.

-No, solo el libro tiene que ser una reverenda mierda, …aunque John Green solo tiene de ese tipo de libros.-razono Wendy.

Finalmente todos juntos decidieron que no habría peor mierda que Crepúsculo y lo agregaron a sus trabajos.

-Acabe.-dijo triunfal Red con la pluma en alto.

-Igual.-dijo el azabache de gafas y salvador de vidas.

-Wendy, si todos escribimos esto aquí juntos ¿Cómo carajos redactaste un pergamino entero, Snaperrison solo pidió medio pergamino?-pregunto Stan impresionado mirando el trabajo de la chica.

-Es porque a mí sí me gusta la materia.-hablo la chica con un tono reprobatorio.

-¿Gustarte?-pregunto Red incomoda-Yo prefiero mil veces casi cualquier otra materia, ese Snaperrison es odioso.

-Yo también creo que es odioso.-apunto Wendy-Pero las pociones no dejan de ser interesantes.

-Como digas.-hablo la pelirroja-¿Y qué piensan hacer?-pregunto.

-Bueno, nosotros planeábamos ir a visitar a Hagrid.-hablo Harry señalando al otro chico.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto extrañado Stan-Además ¿Quién es Hagrid?

-El guardabosques, creo que aquí lo apodan Chef…-razono Harry-Me ayudo a comprar el material de Hogwarts en el callejón Diagon, vamos le caerás bien.

-Bueno, ya qué.-dijo Stan-¿Alguien más viene?

-Yo paso.-expreso Red-Prefiero pasar el día con Levander, dijo que sabe cómo hacer funcionar una vieja televisión y eso no me lo pierdo.-dicho esto dejo a los tres chicos.

-Yo los acompaño.-aseguro Wendy.

Mientras tanto Kenny, Kyle, Julie y Annie cruzaban los terrenos del colegio juntos; a pesar de que la peliblanca latina decía una que otra estupidez en el camino, realmente era muy fácil ignorarla; sobre todo para Kyle, además a pesar de demostrar lo contrario era lista, y buena para la escuela; por lo cual Kyle la conservaba como amiga; por su lado Annie era una chica bastante reservada, pero Kenny y ella se volvieron amigos por el Quidditch y es que ambos estaban en el equipo.

-En realidad no sé qué carajos hacer.-admitió Kyle mientras estaban recostados en la hierba cerca de la barrera acuática.

-¿Y si nadamos un poco?-pregunto la chica rara.

-No gracias.-dijo el judío quien no llevaba su traje de baño encima, aunque más bien era por el hecho que fuera de la barreara protectora se encontraba una gran carpa de peces que no tenía ganas lo toquetearan.

-Oye, mira, esos son Harry y Stan.-señalo Kenny.

-Es cierto ¿Qué hacen por acá?-pregunto Kyle mientras los cuatro se levantaban y corrían hacía ellos.

Después de saludarse, los de Gryffindor mencionaron el porqué de su excursión y Kyle, Kenny y Julie los acompañaron, por su lado Annie se fue corriendo tras Alex, la capitana de Wufflepuff, para preguntarle cuando iniciaban los entrenamientos (estaba ansiosa).

Finalmente los seis chicos llegaron a un cabaña y se ubicaron en el recibidor de Hagrid, mejor conocido a partir de ahora en adelante como Chef.

-Hagrid.-llamo Harry la puerta.

Esta fue abierta por el mismo hombre que los había conducido por un túnel de cristal después de haber llegado del Anden 9.75%; era alto y negro, con una gran barba amigable y usaba un abrigo de piel de topo rojo, llevaba en su cabeza un gorro de chef; pero lo que más lo resaltaba era su altura, media mínimo dos metros.

-Hola Harry, hola chicos, que alegría, ¿Por qué me vienen a visitar?-pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno, veníamos para hablar un poco contigo, les conté que eras chévere y queríamos hablar contigo un rato.-exclamo Harry alegre.

-Bueno, supongo que quieren algunos consejitos.-hablo Chef distraídamente dejándolos pasar.

Primero que nada se presentaron, una vez concluido esto el Chef les ofreció algo de beber.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Stan apenado.

-Bueno, tengo soda, agua y café.-dijo este abriendo una mini nevera.

-¿No tienes té?-pregunto la chica latina.

-El té es para maricas.-comento Chef mientras servía refresco a los chicos-Ahora, cuéntenme niños ¿Cómo les fue en su segunda semana de clases?-pregunto el guardabosques.

-Bien.-contestaron todos con ciertos ánimos.

-¿El profesor Snaperrison?-pregunto Chef.

-Sí.-contesto Wendy-Nos hizo hacer cosas…incomodas.

-Tranquilos, así es él.-aseguro Chef-Pero supongo que les puedo dar un consejo sobre cómo hacerle frente.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Stan ansioso.

- _Es el hacerle el amor nena, con pasión y ardor, en un buen fulgor.-_ canto de improviso el hombre.

-¡Chef!-gritaron Stan y Kyle.

-Oh perdonen niños, ese consejo era para unos chicos de sexto grado.-rio entre dientes el Chef-Mi consejo es que no hagan nada que lo haga enojar.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!-prorrumpieron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno ¿Y saben exactamente que le molesta?-pregunto audazmente el Chef.

-No realmente.-admitió Stan.

-Bueno, verán Snaperrison como creo ya sabrán, es un marica, pero muy marica, seguramente les quita puntos injustamente y esas maricadas.-comento el adulto.

-Sí.-hablaron los chicos.

-Me lo suponía, Snaperrison nunca da puntos a menos que sean de Slpytherin.

-Qué hijo puta.-hablo Harry.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dictamino Chef-Pero es profesor, y lo mejor será que se esfuercen con él, puesto que para que no les quite puntos deben de evitar que alguien la cague constantemente en las pociones.-después de haber lanzado algunas miradas de culpa el Chef pregunto-¿Quiénes son?

-Butters.-respondieron al mismo tiempo los de Gryffindor.

-Timmy.-fue el turno de los dos de Ravenclaw.

-Jimmy.-termino diciendo Kenny.

-¿Cuáles son sus problemas?-pregunto el Chef.

Los chicos de Gryffindor explicaron sobre el torpísimo de Butters, que se confundía con facilidad y tenía mala suerte; los de Ravenclaw comentaron (más justamente) que Timmy era invalido y no podía controlar sus movimientos; por su lado Kenny argumento que Jimmy no podía hablar sin tardar tres horas en decir "Hola buenos días".

-Ya veo.-comento el Chef-Deberían de…-fue interrumpido porque la directora del colegio entro por la puerta de la cabaña.

-Directora.-Chef se levantó e hizo una reverencia, el resto de los presentes se petrificaron al verla.

-Tranquila, soy de carne y hueso, como ustedes.-hablo ella con voz bondadosa-Veo que están visitando a nuestro guardabosque, Rubeus Hagrid; lo esperaba de usted señor Potter, pero ¿Cómo convenció al resto de venir?-hizo una pausa en la cual Harry dijo que solo les hablo del adulto en cuestión-Ahhh, ya veo; bueno eso no se discute, Chef es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.-hablo la ancianita dedicándole una bondadosa sonrisa al contrario.-Como sea, vine Chef para que fuera a revisar, la profesora Victoria tiene un problema con unas sirenas…

-¿Sirenas?-preguntaron los chicos interesados.

-Sí.-contesto la directora sin darle importancia-Necesito que las tranquilices, ellas dicen que los invernaderos están muy cerca de sus territorios, y no me dejan acercarme ni a mí, no quiero lastimar a nadie; pero necesito a alguien comprensivo.

-Cuente conmigo directora.-hablo Chef con orgullo.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Chef; niños la visita termino.-dijo mostrándoles la salida.

Pero a pesar de que los chicos salieron de la casa, estos se escondieron tras de un árbol y juntos atravesaron los jardines hasta los invernaderos, donde la profesora Victoria lanzaba chirridos horripilantes.

-Niños.-dijo sorprendida al verlos-Kenneth, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Vinimos a apoyarla profesora.-mintió Kyle acercándose un poco a la barrera.

-Atrás.-le aconsejo la maestra-Estas sirenas son muy agresivas.-hablo ella-Una casi me muerde, es extraño, generalmente se puede razonar con ellas.

-¿Y porque están de mal humor?-pregunto Harry mientras Kenny veía impresionado a las sirenas.

Eran monstruos escamosos mitad humano, mitad pez, de caras verdes y ojos amarillos como lagartos sus pelos largos y castaños se extendían como los de un cadáver y sus senos a pesar de estar al descubierto no eran para nada atractivos, eran irregulares y afilados, por su lado todas llevaban unos tridentes puntiagudos.

-Parecen molestas por el terreno, pero en realidad oí rumores de que mataron a otro potrito de mar, y las criaturas submarinas culpan a las sirenas de sus descuidos, ya saben algunos de ustedes como son de orgullosas las sirenas.

Kenny y Harry eran los más impresionados por las sirenas, aunque los otros dos chicos y las chicas no se quedaban muy detrás, el canto que las sirenas era hermoso y angelical, tanto que atraía otro tipos de animales como Ballenas, delfines verdaderos y carpas de peces.

-¿Puedo preguntarles si conocen a los Marlobs de mar?-pregunto la chica latina.

-No.-contesto rotundamente Wendy-¿Profesora Victoria no deberíamos de ser amables?-pregunto la chica de la boina rosada.

-No lo diré de nuevo, bajare puntos si no se alejan de esta zona.-grito histérica la maestra Victoria.

Los chicos querían comenzar a correr pero antes de lo que cantaba un Artosopolo una de esas sirenas salió del agua y emitió una voz de motosierra tomando a la maestra con sus dos manos y llevándola al agua salada.

-¡Joder!-grito el chico de pompón rojo cuando vio como la profesora se hundía en el agua.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-grito Wendy desesperada.

-¡Pidamos ayuda a las ballenas!-sugirió Julie.

-¡Cállate!-le gritaron los otro cinco.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Kyle-¿Recuerdan que estamos justo la lado del invernadero cuatro?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Harry.

-En el invernadero cuatro tienen plantas peligrosas… con efectos de pociones…-musito Wendy como si fuera una clase-Creo que una de ellas podía hacer respirar bajo el agua.

-¿No nos estamos arriesgando a comer veneno?-pregunto Kenny-Además ¿De qué va a servir? Si la profesora no pudo mucho menos podrá uno de nosotros, somos solo unos chicos de primero sin conocimientos en casi nada, solo sabemos el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa y Lumus (encantamiento para iluminar).

-¡Debemos ayudarla!-grito Harry.

-Sí, seremos prudentes y comeremos plantas con distintos efectos, ¿Qué querías Kenny? ¿Hacer una imprudencia como decirle a la directora, la mejor bruja de todo Estados Unidos, lo que ocurre?-pregunto Stan-No seas marica, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepa que vimos a las sirenas.

-Sí, Kenny, por favor, piensa en lo que dices.-lo reprendió Kyle.

Dicho esto los seis niños entraron en el invernadero, en este se encontraban distintos tipos de plantas, las cuales no habían visto, ni siquiera los más avanzados en el tema de la magia, en ningún libro de texto.

-Creo que era una alga la que hacía el efecto de respirar bajo el agua.-hablo Wendy-No recuerdo donde lo leí… Algo de medios de la inmortalidad o algo así… Nos lo encargo el profesor Binns para un resumen sobre…

-Wendy, estamos en una misión importante aquí.-estableció Kyle haciendo que la chica se callara avergonzada, juntos buscaron algún tipo de alga; hasta que al fondo de la sala Stan encontró un cajón con distintos tipos de algas, de colores rojo, verde, azul turquesa, morada, grisácea y amarilla caqui.

-¿Cuál es esa dichosa alga?-pregunto Kenny.

-Bueno, cada quien tendrá que comerse una.-repuso Wendy, indicando que era lo más obvio del mundo.

-Cada quien tome una.-dijo Stan sin perder tiempo.

Harry tomo la verde, Stan la roja, Kyle la azul, Kenny la amarilla, Wendy la morada y Julie la gris; los seis al mismo tiempo abrieron sus paladares e ingirieron las plantas de una sentada.

Wendy al ingerir la suya vomito al instante, y al parecer no podía parar de vomitar, por su lado Harry se comenzó a poner verde, literalmente le estaban creciendo algas de donde no debería crecer nada más que pelos… Kenny sintió nauseas pero no vómito, sin embargo lanzo hipido tras hipido en los cuales expulsaba más aire del que podía albergar en sus pulmones entre cada hipido, Stan por su lado trataba de hablar, pero todo lo que salía de su boca eran llamas, la cabeza de Julie en cambio se había transformado en una con forma de caballito de mar.

Siendo el ganador del alga verdadera para respirar bajo el agua:

-Kyle…-hablo la chica con cabeza de caballito de mar.

-¿Cómo carajos puedes hablar?-pregunto Kyle asustado mientras comenzaba a faltarle aire.

-No importa, solo corre al agua antes de que te ahogues.-grito la chica mientras lo empujaba a la barrera de agua, con la cara inexpresiva del caballito de mar aun en su cara.

Kyle sintió el frio del agua tan de repente como el resto de sus amigos habían enloquecido, pronto esta se volvió cálida y comenzó a respirar libremente, le crecieron algo parecido a aletas en pies y manos, así que se movía con mayor facilidad, dio una vuelta a un coral para comprobar que podía distinguir bien los objetos tridimensionales y se lanzó directamente hacía donde las sirenas habían llevado a la maestra.

Atravesó varios pasajes marinos, llenos de peces y barrancos rocosos; la arena gobernaba a unos 100 metros bajo el agua, no había muchas señales de vida, cuando entre un par de barrancos de cincuenta metros de altura cada una se encontró con una clase de aldea.

Se encontraba el joven Broflovski en una aldea, pero una muy distinta a las antiguas aldeas con casas de madera y gente amigable por doquier, eran más bien construcciones de barro irregulares, llenas de ojos amarillos que lo miraban con odio desde los interiores, Kyle se paró en medio de una calle y fue rodeado por mínimo cinco sirenas armadas.

-Yo…-Kyle trato de explicarse pero entonces escucho una voz tras suya.

-¿Kyle?-pregunto Chef.

-¿Chef?-aunque Kyle no podía hablar bajo el agua, puesto que lo que decía se volvía burbuja Chef fue perfectamente capaz de leer sus labios.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces aquí?!-pregunto enojado el Chef mientras tenía a la profesora victoria con un casco de aire (muy parecido al de arenita mejilla en Bob Esponja) cargada en sus brazos, esta se encontraba desmayada.

-Vine a ayudarla.-hablo el chico.

-¡Idiota! ¿No oíste como me dijo la directora que yo me encargara de la situación? ¿Me crees incompetente?-grito Chef, por algún motivo Kyle lo entendía a la perfección, ya que cuando hablaba no se formaba una burbuja de aire, sino que se escuchaba su voz.

-Yo…-volvió a hablar causando que otra burbuja de aire saliera volando hacia arriba, golpeando a un tiburón en el pecho.

-Por un carajo, lo que faltaba.-grito Chef cuando el tiburón desvió su atención a la parte baja y se acercó a ellos a alta velocidad, Chef tomo la mano de Kyle y comenzó a nadar con sus poderosas y negras piernas rápidamente, pasando entre distintos pasajes pedíroslos, para divisar la barrera protectora del castillo, a pesar de Kyle tener aletas Chef le ganaba bastante velocidad, que el chico pensaba que era más rápido que una lancha, incluso el tiburón que los perseguía muy de cerca, parecía tener problemas contra el hombre de piel negra.

Finalmente a muy duras penas los tres llegaron a la cúpula de aire, donde respiraron aire fresco.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que hacías niño?!-grito Chef enojado mientras veía como el tiburón entraba por la barrera mágica, pero volvía al agua dando saltitos cuando noto que no se movía de la misma manera en la tierra, a diferencia del mar, donde era el depredador supremo.

-Gracias por salvarme…-hablo Kyle.

-¡Como se te…!-Chef estaba enfadado-¡Las sirenas son criaturas muy orgullosas! ¡Peligrosas si las haces enojar! No deberías meterte con ellas, pueden ser muy engañosas, recuerda el viejo dicho: A falso hablador, canto de sirena.

Pero Kyle dejo de escuchar después de eso, comenzaba a faltarle aire… necesitaba agua…

Finalmente cayó desmayado.

Kyle Broflovski despertó en la enfermería.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto alrededor, noto que los otros cinco chicos se encontraban con él.

-No gran cosa.-hablo Kenny bramando otro hipido-Solo nos quitaron como diez puntos a cada quien por lo que hicimos, excepto a ti, te quitaron… ¿Veinte?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Harry, ahora hipaba menos que antes.

-Sí, como veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-Diablos.-murmuro Kyle molesto-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto preocupado.

-Bueno, Wendy ya no vomita tanto, pero por si acaso será mejor que no hable.-declaro Harry-A mí me dejaran de crecer algas del pito para mañana, Kenny tomo un tónico para relajar el diafragma, a Stan le metieron algo de agua para apaciguar las llamas, y Julie…

-¡Soy un caballito de mar!-hablo la chica que por encima era caballito de mar con rostro inexpresivo, y por debajo humana, con sus piernas nadando en un estanque gigante.

-Sí… Snaperrison dijo que creía conocer una poción que la curara.-declaro Harry.

-Chef le conto a la directora Dumbledore que hiciste aquello en un acto heroico, pero estúpido, y gracias a eso no nos corrieron, eso sí, tenemos que hacer un castigo con los fantasmas del colegio… será interesante.-hablo Kenny.

Los fantasmas de Hogwarts eran cinco, cuatro de cada casa, cada uno con su propia personalidad, y el Poltergeist, mejor conocido como Peeves, el cual era un revoltoso de primera clase.

-Bueno, mínimo no nos metimos en un problema peor.-hablo Kyle mientras la chica latina daba una voltereta imitando a un delfín, dándose un golpe en las piernas, lastimándose-Eres un caballito, no un delfín.-hablo Kyle.

-También soy delfina.-hablo la chica-Después de todo estoy en Ravenclaw.

Los que entendieron el chiste, rieron al compás.

Les esperaba un castigo a todos, pero les esperaba un castigo juntos.

-Creo que deberíamos visitar a Chef más seguido.-comento Harry.

Stan tomo los lentes que estaban al lado de la mesita de Harry y abrió la boca, rostizándolos.

Fin

 _ **Notas de autor.**_

 _ **No pregunten porque caballito de mar, solo digamos que estaba drogado, sí, mejor decir eso :v**_

 _ **Bueno, este capitulo es raro, un poco largo, pero no se, creo que estuvo entretenido xD**_

 _ **La semana pasada no subí el capitulo porque me concentre en el fic de Decisiones llamados: La vida sigue. Y que estaba en la recta final, hice que Luis Carlos se disculpara por dudar de mi poder de no poder subirlo antes del sábado :v (Pasense para ver la review con la disculpa) Yo la tengo enmarcada y colgada en la pared xD**_

 _ **Esta semana no le di participación al gordo, porque me cae gordo :v Okno, solo no lo considere necesario (Ademas las palomasxD**_

 _ **A veces le restare importancia a alguno que otro personaje, sino sería imposible subir capítulo semanal, y además mantener mis otros fics xD**_

 _ **De nuevo, espero su opinión y critica si quieren quite algo o mueva algunas cosas, y no lo olviden respirar aire :v**_

 _ **Yo me despido, hasta la siguiente semana ;D**_


	15. Castigo con los fantasmas

_**Jóvenes magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 15 Castigo con los fantasmas**_

 _ ***Esta semana me salio de los cojones escribir 2 caps así que disfruten :v**_

Al día siguiente de los acontecimientos con las sirenas la mayoría de los chicos se habían sanado, Kyle solo por la contusión no necesito gran tratamiento en la enfermería, el pito de Harry volvió a quedar lampiño como cualquier niño, Wendy ya no vomitaba cada vez que abría la boca, Kenny por su lado podía respirar tranquilamente y la enfermera Pomfrey, que tenía un cabello rosado y tenía un feto en su cabeza, logro curar a Julie antes de que esta se convirtiera en caballito de mar, aunque quedo con la cabeza inexpresiva de caballito de mar durante un par de días.

Lo cual causaba risas por donde quiera que pasase, así que el profesor Flitwick la mando a quedarse en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué ocurre judío?-pregunto Cartman cuando se encontraba a una mesa de distancia de Kyle, en la clase de Transformaciones a primera hora del martes-Escuche que los van a castigar.-rio el chico gordo.

-Cállate Cartman.-hablo Kyle volviendo a con su equipo de mesa, se encontraban Kevin, Bebe y Thomas (el de tourette), entre los cuatro debían de contestar un cuestionario sobre la transformación de maderos a maderos.

-¿Un lápiz puede transformarse en MIERDA…?-el chico se tapó la boca, miro a la profesora McGonagall en señal de disculpa, pero esta no se vio afectada por su intromisión, casi todos ya se habían acostumbrado al problema del chico de tourette.-En… una silla…-hablo tapándose la boca entre cada corte.

-No.-respondió Bebe-Se necesitan diez lápices mínimo para convertirlo en una pata, no se tiene suficiente material.

-Pero somos magos.-respondió Kevin ágilmente-¿Por qué no podemos transformar un lápiz en una silla?

-No tienes suficiente material.-corto Bebe mientras anotaba la respuesta decidida.

-¿Kyle tú qué opinas?-pregunto el chico pelinegro.

-Bueno, supongo que Bebe tiene razón, no tenemos suficiente material de un lápiz.-explico Kyle-A menos que conociéramos el hechizo multiplicador.

-Pero creo que esto no MAMARA…-se cubrió la boca-aplicara en este problema.-termino diciendo Thomas.

-Bueno, démonos prisa, calculen rápido ¿Un abeto es suficiente para una embarcación de veinte metros cuadrados? Vacía por dentro…-explico Bebe el problema.

-No sé, no me convence el hecho de que solo sea un árbol de abeto.-dijo Kevin.

-A mí MEPICAELCULOYLAVERGA…-el chico se llevó ambas manos a la boca-Me parece improbable que un árbol sea suficiente para un barco.

Mientras los de Ravenclaw determinaban sobre el abeto, los de Slytherin se encontraban resolviendo el mismo cuestionario, en una mesita, muy cercana a los chicos de Ravenclaw, se encontraban Cartman, Draco, Damien y Alana (Honey Boo Boo). El joven rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre los apuntes.

-¿No creen que deberíamos contestar una jodida pregunta?-lanzo Alana mientras Damien y Cartman peleaban con las varitas mágicas debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede hacer?-pregunto Damien mientras le ganaba a Cartman-Tuche.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!-anuncio la profesora McGonagall-No se molesten en levantarse, yo misma recogeré los cuestionarios. _Accio._

Junto al encantamiento y un movimiento de varita, la profesora McGonagall hizo que todos los pergaminos se elevaran en el aire; Kyle, Bebe, Kevin y Thomas se sintieron orgullosos por lo que lograron con las preguntas.

Por otro lado Alana estaba preocupada porque solo había contestado una pregunta, aunque admitió que era más que sus otros tres compañeros de mesa, Draco ni siquiera le había puesto nombre a su trabajo, es más, su pergamino donde debería estar escrito su trabajo estaba lleno de baba de cuando durmió.

-Decepcionante, obviamente un lápiz se puede convertir en silla.-bramo la profesora McGonagall mirando algunas redacciones-Esperen… esperen…-se veía claramente ofendida-¡Eric Cartman! ¡Damien Fudge! ¡Draco Malfoy!-hablo la profesora-¡Vengan adelante ahora mismo!

Los tres chicos se adelantaron al escritorio de la profesora de transformaciones, sin sentirse avergonzados o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario, disfrutaban de la mala fama que se estaban ganando.

-¡Quiero que me expliquen porque no contestaron ninguna pregunta!-grito ella enfadadísima.

-Bueno, no dijo que no podíamos traerlo de tarea.-dijo Cartman relajado.

-Traerán de tarea una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre transformación entre maderos y, aprovechando que unos chicos van a estar castigados, ustedes entraran al castigo conjunto de ayudar a los fantasmas.-bramo la profesora.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres.

-Hoy a las nueve de la noche en el Gran Comedor, espero verlos, o me veré obligada a escribir a sus padres. Supongo que nadie querrá recibir un Vociferador…-dijo con cierta malicia.

-No, no, no…-se apresuraron a decir los chicos.

-Hoy, a las nueve, en el gran Comedor.-la campana del timbre sonó para ir al desayuno-Lo mismo para ustedes señor Broflovski, señorita Lovegood.-agrego la profesora antes de que Kyle saliera del aula.

Por su lado Stan Marsh y Harry Potter despertaban de la clase "Historia Mágica" con el señor Mc´key; y Kenny McCormick y Wendy Testaburger guardaban sus apuntes, donde apuntaban lo más importante que decía el aburridísimo profesor fantasma.

El profesor detuvo a los mencionados y los mandó al comedor a las nueve de la noche.

-Me pregunto en qué le ayudaremos a los fantasmas.-hablo Kenny mientras se apretaba su capucha naranja.

-¿Algún día te la quitaras?-pregunto Stan.

-No.-contesto Kenny mostrándole el dedo medio, costumbre de tanto hablar con Craig.

-Hola.-exclamo Kyle al verlos, lleno de alegría.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Wendy animada.

-Castigaron al gordo hijo puta y sus amigos.-dijo Kyle alegre mientras los cinco se sentaban en la mesa de Wufflepuff.

-¡Eh!-grito un estudiante mayor-¡Ustedes son Gryffindor! ¡No se pueden sentar aquí!

-¿Por?-pregunto Stan.

-¡Porque su mesa está por allá!-exclamo el chico de Wufflepuff.

-Jodete ojete.-dijo Kenny restando importancia, el otro chico se fue claramente ofendido.

-Hola.-se acercó Annie Faulk, junto a Hannah Abbott; ambas hablaban enardecidamente.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-pregunto Kenny, quien era el más cercano a ellas.

-¿No se han enterado que Snaperrison se lastimo severamente?-pregunto Hannah.

-¡Yeih!-gritaron los cuatro chicos alegres hasta la última medula de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Wendy.

-Me importa un carajo.-hablo Annie-Ese marica se lo tenía merecido.

-Nadie lo podría haber dicho mejor que tú.-hablo Harry, quien era el alumno que más odiaba a Snaperrison, y el odio era mutuo.

En más de una ocasión Snaperrison se acercaba a las pociones de Harry y les daba un cero solo por cosas como: Estar un minuto atrasado, dar mal una vuelta de cucharadilla (ya sea contra o a pro de sentido del reloj), que la sustancia estuviera más o menos espesa que la de Wendy, quien no podía evitar hacerla casi perfecta, a pesar de que Snaperrison no le daba calificaciones más altas de ocho, y de mala gana.

Sabían que la tenía contra Harry porque no era tan malo con otros alumnos (los de Slpytherin podían hacer cualquier cosa en la clase de pociones y sacaban 10), por ejemplo con Butters, en más de una ocasión las pociones de Butters se habían vuelto alquitrán, ya llevaba tres calderos y apenas había pasado un mes desde que iniciaron las clases, y aunque Snaperrison lo trataba mal, le ponía calificaciones como 5/100 o 2/100; cosa que a Harry no, incluso llego una vez a ponerle -100/100 a la poción de Harry solo por cortar mal las uñas de los pollos para el Elixir Descrómote.

-¿Entonces porque están castigados todos ustedes?-pregunto Hannah.

-Bueno, tomamos algunas algas del invernadero y… bueno…-trato de explicar Harry, pero no quería decir que le crecieron algas del pito.

-La cagamos.-dijo Kyle-Nos dijeron que no nos acercáramos a la barrera y lo hicimos.

-Oh vamos, ¿Solo por eso?-pregunto Annie.

-No queremos entrar en detalles.-dijo Stan-Bueno, solo que tuve que comprarle otros lentes a Harry.

-Me los incineraste.-se quejó el otro.

-No es mi culpa que digas pendejadas.-se defendió Stan.

-¿Y exactamente que van a hacer con los fantasmas?-pregunto la chica.

Entre los seis le explicaron que dentro de unas horas ellos deberían de ir con los fantasmas del colegio, de cada respectiva casa y los ayudarían a planear los sustos que les darían a los alumnos para el día de Halloween.

-Pero el Fraile flaco es muy amigable.-dijo Hannah-No me lo imagino asustando.

-La dama colorida tampoco es muy sociable.-hablo Kyle-No sé qué vamos a hacer con ella, pero el punto es que debe de aterrar a los de nuestra casa.

-Nos tocó Sir Nick Decapitado.-se jacto Stan-Eso será sencillo, solo con mostrar su cuello.

-¿Y los de Slpytherin tendrán al Barón Sanguinario?-pregunto Annie-Jajajaja…-rio la chica intensamente-Ya me imagino lo que les hará el fantasma.-hizo una mueca seria y tomo un cuchillo pasándolo de un lado a otro de forma amenazadora.

-Jajajaja.-rio la peliblanca, que aún tenía la trompeta de caballito de mar y su risa se oía como si proviniera de dentro de una caja, lo cual hizo reír a algunos.

-Sí, ellos la tienen difícil, se van a cagar en los pantalones tan solo con estar con él.-dijo Harry.

-A mí que me impor…-estaba diciendo Kyle cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Una muy buena idea.

Pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaría que fuera de noche.

Kyle estaba ansioso porque llegara el castigo.

La cena en el Gran Comedor eran a las ocho y cuarenta de la noche, el cielo nocturno se encontraba despejado e iluminado por una luna llena muy linda. La sala se iba vaciando de poco a poco mientras se hacían las nueve, puesto que las comidas duraban alrededor de 1 hora; dependiendo del día. Butters, Bradley y Robert se despidieron de Harry y Stan, puesto que ellos querían ir a dormir.

Kyle y Julie se despidieron de sus amigos de Ravenclaw, ella aún tenía la trompa de caballito de mar y los ojos tenían una forma similar, pero ya su cara no tenía forma de caballito.

Kenny se despidió de todos los chicos de su casa, en realidad la mayoría nunca se metía en problemas, en general era la casa más tranquila; por algo no eran el mejor equipo.

En cambio los de Slpytherin les valió gorro que cuatro de sus chicos se quedaran castigados, al final McGonagall también se enojó con Alana Thompson (Honey Boo Boo) por solo responder una pregunta, así que la mando con Cartman, Draco y Damien.

-Todo esto es por su jodida culpa.-les recrimino cuando salían los últimos alumnos del gran comedor-No todos los maestros son como Snaperrison de amables.

-Solo esa puta no ha aprendido a respetar mi autoridad.-hablo Cartman.

-Tú no tienes autoridad.-dijo Damien mientras bajaba su libro de la chica y el hipogrifo, encerrados en una habitación, tratando de amar, mientras un Bogart se los impedía.

-¿Esta bueno el libro?-pregunto Malfoy irónicamente-¿A que sí?

-Tiene lo suyo, me costó mucho leerlo, solo me faltan un par de páginas.-admitió Damien-Espero que Valeria entienda que River no es un hipogrifo para confiar, es solo un asqueroso Bogart que se transformó en el macho que derroto en una batalla a Urmet, provocando que este le tuviera miedo…

-Mira diablillo, te toco a ti la vez pasada, así que sigo yo.-hablo Cartman poniendo sus manos como altavoz y volviendo a imitar la pose de cierto meme de foca que se virilizo en internet-Gaaaa…-fue interrumpido por una caca de paloma que cayó en su boca abierta.

-Jajajaja.-reía arduamente Kyle desde la mesa de Ravenclaw mirando aquella situación.

Lo mismo hacían Harry, Wendy, Stan y Kenny; ya los diez eran los únicos que quedaban en el gran comedor, cuando de la nada los cuatro fantasmas hicieron aparición de debajo de las mesas, asustando a los chicos.

Comencemos por Gryffindor, como solemos hacer:

-Hola chicos.-se presentó Sir Nick Decapitado mientras hacía malabares con su cabeza.

-Hola Sir Nick.-hablaron Wendy, Stan y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-McGonagall me conto que ustedes me ayudaran a prepararme para asustar a los incautos en la fiesta de Halloween.-hablo orgulloso.

-Sí.-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Te ayudaremos, vamos ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Stan levantándose y saliendo por la puerta principal, noto que todos los fantasmas hacían lo mismo.

-Nosotros nos concentraremos en darle unos sustos a los de Gryffindor.-exclamo el hombre sin cabeza.

-Eso será fácil.-declaro Harry-Butters es más fácil de asustar que la madre de Snaperrison en la cama.

Wendy y Stan rieron, aunque Sir Nick no entendió el chiste.

-Juventud de hoy en día, ya no sé ni en que dialecto hablan.-recrimino este.

-Bueno, primero que nada, creo que…-los chicos a partir de ese momento escogieron armaduras, cuadros, candelabros, entre otros por su lado Sir Nick Decapitado mirara con ansias los lugares donde los chicos le decían, y las apariencias que debían de tomar para asustar a los jóvenes dentro de un par de semanas.

El fantasma de Wufflepuff el fraile flaco iba con Kenny también de un lado a otro, este le comentaba sobre sus compañeros, e intentaba encontrar algo que asustara a Craig sobretodo, puesto que ese chico apenas había demostrado tener emociones y Kenny quería verlo cagarse de miedo.

Julie y Kyle no tenían que hacer ningún esfuerzo con la dama multicolores, prácticamente le señalaban donde esconderse para que Tweak saliera gritando desesperado por el pasillo, Thomas tampoco era difícil, los menos asustadizos de su casa eran Bebe, Kevin y ellos dos, pero la Dama les dijo que tenía algo preparados para ellos.

A su vez Kyle les conto su idea a las otras dos, quienes buscaron el equipo para llevarlo a cabo.

Pero la peor parte les tocaba para los de Slpytherin, el reto era no salir corriendo cada vez que el Barón Sanguinario movía alguna facción de su rostro, su cara demacrada demostraba asesinato; y ellos temían ser los siguientes, el reto era tratar de pensarlo aún más aterrador de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Bueno… lo que más detestan Henrrieta y su amigo es… Es la felicidad.-hablo Alana al fantasma.

-¿Sugieres que sonría?-el ente lanzo una sonrisa sincera, pero aun así daba miedo verlo directamente.

-Sí, lo sé, creo que este castigo es innecesario para ustedes, sé sobre mi reputación, les doy miedo con tan solo que me vean causo pavor, eso… me encanta.-el fantasma sonrió de verdad, los cuatro chicos no sabían si relajarse o aterrarse más con la expresión de aquel ente.

-Sí…-exclamo Damien tratando de no desmayarse, cosa que Cartman y Draco no habían logrado.

-Esos dos son unos maricas.-dijo el Barón Sanguinario mirándolos con desprecio-Hasta la chica aguanto más que ellos.

-Sí…-exclamo Ariana paralizada.

-Ahora movámonos.

-No puedo.-exclamo la gorda-Me cague encima…

-Oh por el amor de la barba de mi buen amigo Merlín.-exclamo el fantasma avergonzado, tapándose el rostro-Me gustaría verlos en el tercer piso, no durarían ni 1 minuto.

Los chicos de Slpytherin finalmente terminaron de "ayudar" al Barón Sanguinario y se dirigieron directamente a los lavabos, donde se limpiaron sus pantalones y lavaron antes de volver a la sala común, donde fueron directo a sus dormitorios.

A la mañana siguiente Eric Cartman, Draco Malfoy y Damien Fudge amanecieron en el dormitorio molestos por algunas carcajadas tontas, en la esquina checando la laptop de Mike estaban este y el amigo de Henrrieta, quien se negaba rotundamente a mencionar su nombre a nadie, solo sabían que era gótico como ella; ambos reían de muy buena gana a la pantalla del ordenador, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien, parecían reírse de lo mismo; para colmo se partían de risa de solo verlos.

-¿Qué crees que les pase a esos pendejos?-pregunto Cartman.

-No lo sé y no me importa solo me quedan cinco páginas de este jodido libro-hablo el hijo del ministro mientras los tres bajaban a la sala común- y es ahora cuando Valeria decide entre River y Urmet.-explico Damien, pero alguien le quito el libro, justo cuando Valeria decía: -"Yo escojo a…"-¡¿Quién carajos se atreve a quitarme mi jodido libro?!-grito el chico molesto.

-Yo.-dijo un estudiante de séptimo.

-Joder con ustedes, si siguen enojados por lo de Quidditch lamento tener más talento que tú.-dijo Damien tratando de recuperar su libro.

-No es por eso mojoncito.-hablo el amigo del chico-Queríamos dárselo al barón sanguinario, para que tú se lo pidieras; aunque… No quisiera que te cagaras de miedo.-dicho esto le devolvió el libro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Cartman antes de que toda la sala común estallara en risas y se apartara de ellos, vieron a Alana volver a los dormitorios llorando, no tardaron en entender porque; en la pantalla plasma gigante de la sala común de Slpytherin se encontraba en reproducción un video donde los cuatro chicos se cagaban del miedo y Draco y Cartman se desmayaban.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito molestísimo Draco-¡¿Quién ha sido el gracioso?!-pregunto Draco.

-Mejor cállate, no te vayas a desmayar de tanto esfuerzo.-se burló una chica de cuarto aventándole un cojín también.

-¡Matare al que subió este vergonzoso video!-grito Cartman rojo de ira.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Ravenclaw todos reían reproduciendo una y otra vez a los chicos cagándose en los pantalones.

-Ponlo otra vez.-rio Jules, del equipo de Quidditch, pidiendo a Kyle que volviera a reproducir el video.

-Has los honores.-le pidió a la chica latina de pelo blanco mientras ella presionaba un botón que reproducía un video sobre ponnys mágicos y arcoíris, equivocándose de carpeta.

-¡Eso no es mío!-grito Kyle tratando de quitar el video rápidamente, pero esta se quedó trabada.

-Si claro, solo es tu computadora…-ironizo Kevin mientras reía.

-¿Y si le metieron un virus… nagh, jajajaja…y lo hackearon… nagh… jajajaja.-Tweak combinaba sus ataques de histeria con las carcajadas.

Finalmente Kyle sabía que estaba acabado cuando una ponny entro en la pantalla diciendo: "Hazme tuya Buba".

La sala común de Ravenclaw entro en unas nuevas y más sonoras carcajadas.

Por su lado, también en la casa de Wufflepuff todos se reían arduamente del video de los cuatro chicos de Slpytherin cagándose.

-¿Lo grabaste tú?-pregunto Craig a Kenny mientras trataba de volver a tomar aire, había reído tanto que apenas podía contenerse, dejando a un lado su neutralidad.

-No, lo hizo Kyle.-rio Kenny volviendo a reproducir el video.

Finalmente en la sala común de Gryffindor (curioso ahora fuimos en orden contrario) estaban los gemelos Robert y Leslie encima de dos mesas, atrayendo a la multitud.

-Vengan, vengan a ver a los chicos de Slpytherin cagándose en los pantalones.-decía Robert como si estuviera vendiendo algo.

-Dos por el precio de uno, solo por tiempo limitado, aproveche antes de que se acaben los boletos.-aprovecho la chica, haciendo que algunos chicos de segundo y tercero se le acercaran.

-Leslie no estamos vendiendo nada.-le susurro Robert en el oído.

-El quid está en que ellos no lo saben.-dijo la chica guardándose el dinero ganado, el resto no los escuchaba porque se cagaban de risa con el video que Kyle grabo, lo reproducían en una pequeña tele vieja, que al final Levander había logrado arreglar.

Los que más reían eran Harry Potter y Stan Marsh, aunque Wendy tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara estaba sentada mirando en la ventana.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Stan después de haber reído tanto que le dolían los músculos de la cara.

-El fantasma dice algo sobre el tercer piso…-insinuó ella.

-¿Y?-pregunto Harry quien estaba igual que Stan, con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo que asuste al Barón Sanguinario? ¿O que lo haga compararlo a sí mismo?-pregunto Wendy misteriosa.

-Piensas demasiado.-dijo Stan abrazándola por los hombros-Vamos, tienes que ver el video otra vez, creo que el culo gordo fue el que más cago, pero tú eres la experta en eso.

-Que encantador.-ironizo Wendy, pero acepto de buenas ganas.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de autor.-**_

 _ **Okay, no sé si es que son la 1 am y solo dormí 5 horas, pero el jodido final me cago de la risa xD En serio, casi me parto a reir peor que los de Ravenclaw.**_

 _ **Esa Wendy siempre sospechando y metiendo sus narices donde no debería, awhh, es tan linda como analiza quien de los cuatro chicos cago más :v**_

 _ **Supongo que les deben de caer ya un poco mejor los Oc, y aun faltan, sobre todo 2 muy importantes; pero que no supe como meterlos en este capitulo.**_

 _ **Aunque uno de ellos nunca leera hasta este punto y el otro posiblemente tarde de aquí (Agosto) hasta diciembre :v**_

 _ **Bueno espero su opinión ¿Tienen expectativas de Hallowen? Obviamente el capitulo de Halloween, que puede ser el siguiente ¿O no?, :x, el cap no lo subiré el mero Halloween, no pienso hacer especiales xD**_

 _ **Tambien quiero que comprendan si un día no hay Jovenes Magos, pero esta semana tendrán 2 capitulos ¿Qué mas quieren de mi?**_

 _ **Lectores (aparentemente solo Peck y Mayo hasta este punto).-Tu alma :v**_

 _ **Bueno, tomen, pero me la regresan ¿Si?**_

 _ **:v**_

 _ **Nos vemos el viernes con otro capitulo, sino lo subo el sábado o el domingo xD**_


	16. El jodido guardián de tres cabezas

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 16 El jodido guardián de tres cabezas**_

Cartman, Damien, Draco, Alana y Kyle eran el hazme reír del colegio, el chico pelirrojo dejo de hablarle a la latina, cosa que Kevin y Bebe consideraban injusto, así que tuvo que juntarse un par de días con Thomas y Tweek para las comidas, porque en todas las casas se burlaban de él de la misma manera, solo porque le gustaban los ponnys… ahh pobre pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hay de comer hoy?-pregunto Kyle hambriento para el desayuno del viernes, acababa de salir de una espantosa clase de pociones, en la cual él, Kenny, Thomas y Tweek lograron crear una bella fusión de olores multisabores, a pesar de estar perfecta Snaperrison les puso un 7.

-MIERDACONCULO…-el chico de tourette se llevó ambas manos a la boca, pero no era necesario, todos se habían acostumbrado a su vocabulario.

Patty Nelson se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Patty.-hablo Thomas.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-pregunto la chica-Hola Buba.

-Hola Patty…-rugió Kyle molesto por el apodo Buba, aunque no la culpaba ella era muy amiga de Thomas y Tweek-Hablábamos de Snaperrison.

-Ese marica está más detestable desde que se curó la jodida pierna. ¿No sabrán porque se la lastimo? –pregunto la chica pelinegra.

-No, y no me interesa realmente.-explico Kyle tomando su avena-Con que vuelva a lastimarse lo más pronto posible será mejor para mí.

-¿Pero y si se lastima y cambian de profesor? ¿Y si el nuevo es un dragón y nos incinera? Mis padres no podrían soportar que muera incinerado, y me metería en muchos problemas cuando ellos vayan al cielo conmigo. ¿Y si me castigan enviándome al infierno? ¡Eso sería demasiada presión! ¡NAGH!-grito el chico rubio con la túnica más desacomodada de todas.

-Estoy seguro que no lo remplazarían por un dragón… imagínense a un dragón dando clases.-hizo el chiste la chica.

Kyle no pudo evitar reír, en verdad un dragón como profesor no sería mala idea comparado a Snaperrison.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Wufflepuff estaban Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Annie, Hannah y Lola comiendo en el mismo punto de la mesa, como siempre Craig se mantenía callado, lo cual atraía a Lola; Clyde comía su ración de tacos de jamón, puesto que tomaba las rebanadas de pan, las aplastaba para hacerlas masilla y luego les ponía cualquier cosa para imitar el sabor de una tortilla.

-Uno de estos días vomitare sobre ti.-le dictamino Annie viendo los tacos de jamón y quien sabe que otras sustancias de Clyde.

-¿Ya les dijo Alexa cuando serán los entrenamientos?-pregunto Hannah, rompiendo el hielo, hacía los dos chicos del equipo.

-Bueno, comenzaran después de la fiesta de Halloween.-adelanto Kenny-Así que eso me da más ánimos para esperarla, dicen que es una de las pocas fiestas que suelen ocurrir en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo le dijiste al Fraile Flaco que nos asustara?-pregunto Clyde.

-Eso es secreto.-dijo Kenny.

-Apuesto lo que quieran a que se concentró en asustarme.-hablo Craig recargándose con los codos en la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza que mostraba un rostro inexpresivo, Kenny lanzo un "¡Rayos!" mentalmente.

Finalmente en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban Kyle, Wendy, Stan, Butters y los gemelos desayunando.

-¿Cuánto ganamos?-pregunto Leslie a Robert, refiriéndose al dinero que cobraron a los incautos para ver el video de los chicos de Slpytherin cagándose.

-Alrededor de doce galeones.-hablo el chico contando el dinero.

-Sigo diciendo que deberían devolvérselo a quienes se lo robaron.-comento Butters decepcionado.

-Ni loca, ellos pagaron.-hablo Leslie.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Wendy se estaba formando una idea muy loca.

-Chicos.-le pidió a Stan y Harry que se acercaran de la discusión de los gemelos… bueno de Leslie con Butters, mientras Robert agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Stan, después de un tiempo ya le podía hablar a Wendy como una amiga.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al tercer piso.-explico ella-Recordé que la Directora Dumbledore nos mencionó el primer día que no nos acercáramos a aquel lugar.

-¿Si no los advirtió para que quieres ir?-pregunto Harry.

-No solo nosotros, deberíamos invitar a los de Slpytherin, combínalo con la cámara de Kyle…

-¿Los quieres volver a asustar?-pregunto Stan emocionado, pues ya había visto el video tantas veces que ya no causaba la misma gracia.

-Digámosle a Kyle.-sugirió Wendy.

-El reto será que esos tres pendejos vayan a aquel lado.-explico Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry, lo tengo todo preparado.-hablo la chica de boina rozada.

El desayuno termino sin que nadie muriera y los alumnos se dirigieron hacía sus respectivas aulas, siendo en el caso de primero para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw el aula de encantamientos con el buen profesor Flitwick. Y para Slpytherin y (por desgracia) Wufflepuff la misma clase de Encantamientos pero con el duro profesor Filtwick, quien era más exigente que su contraparte.

-Espero hayan traído la tarea de medio pergamino.-exigió el profesor Filtwick-Media redacción sobre el encantamiento Incendio.

Con un movimiento de la varita los pergaminos se acercaron a la mano del profesor, este los contó; faltaba uno.

-Falta un pergamino.-hablo el profesor.

-Culpa mía.-expreso Cartman, quien estaba en el piso cerca del profesor, con su mochila en sus hombros y una expresión de seriedad y enojo reflejada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto este.

El chico explico que no había sacado el pergamino de su mochila, por lo tanto cuando el profesor atrajo los pergaminos este salió disparado junto a su mochila a la mesa del profesor.

-A la próxima tenga la tarea fuera.-le recrimino Filtwick.

-Sí, como sea.-hablo Cartman sacando el pergamino de su mochila y entregándoselo al profesor.

Cartman volvió a su asiento con la cara roja, tanto de la ira como de la vergüenza, se había sentado con Alana, puesto que Draco y Damien compartían mesa, a su lado izquierdo hoy perfectamente el cuchicheo de Lexus Overstan y Pansy Pakirson.

-Como quisiera que el Barón Sanguinario aparezca en Halloween y los espante…-rio entre dientes Pansy.

Lexus le siguió la corriente lanzando una risita forzada, aunque se le hacía asqueroso hablar sobre caca, ella prefería estar al pendiente de cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo ver a los galanes del equipo de Quidditch, y a sus pendejos compañeros.

-No lo sé, yo solo quiero que ya pase Halloween, todos se emocionan con una fiestita.-dijo ella-Lo mejor son las visitas a Hogsmade.

-Esas no se harán hasta tercero.-le recrimino Pansy.

-Lo sé.-susurro Lexus decepcionada.

Cartman dejo de prestarle atención a los cuchicheos de aquellas niñas y decidió por una vez concentrarse en hacer el nuevo hechizo del profesor Filtwick.

-Erecte.-pronuncio Eric, a la vez que su lápiz se levantaba un pelín.

-El encantamiento "Erecte"…-explicaba Filtwick-es similar al Leviosa, pero el Erecte sirve más para rampas y palancas, no eleva las cosas más de noventa grados, así que deben saber cuándo usarlo y cuando no.

La clase era aburrida para el chico de Slpytherin, pero prefería estar en las clases que volver a los pasillos, donde todos se burlaban de él.

Finalmente era la hora de cenar en el Gran Comedor, y el pequeño cerdo, digo Eric, estaba hambriento, ¿ Como no? Con esa pancita…

-Ah…-suspiro Cartman, ni siquiera tenía ganas de vengarse del narrador.

-Ya pasara.-dijo Damien seguro-Le escribí a mi padre para que prohíban exhibir el video.

-¿Sabes que eso solo provocara que la gente quiera verlo aún más sabiendo que está prohibido?-le recrimino Alana.

-Hey.-se acercó Kenny a los tres.

-¿Ese pendejo nos habló?-pregunto Damien confundido.

-Tú eres el pendejo.-le dijo Kenny-Bueno, me mandaron que les dijera un mensaje.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Draco sin mirar a Kenny, por repulsión.

-Bueno, el creador del hermoso video de ustedes cuatro se encuentra, aquí, junto a ustedes…-dijo el chico tal cual lo habían ensayado.

-¿Tú grabaste el video?-pregunto Cartman ofendido, no solo él lo estaba, los cuatro miraban a Kenny con ojos asesinos.

-No gordo, fui yo.-hablo Kyle, quien al estar en la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba "al lado de ellos"-Veo que eres tan pendejo que ni eso puedes averiguar.

Cartman no estaba rojo de la ira, sino morado, sin pensarlo tomo su varita con más fuerza de la debida y casi le da de plano a Kyle en el rostro, este lo esquivo por muy poco y junto a Kenny salieron corriendo a una velocidad del Gran Comedor antes de llamar más la atención, una vez fuera los cuatro chicos de Slpytherin no mostraron piedad, apuntaban con sus varitas lanzando hechizos de ira hacía aquellos dos, Kyle y Kenny al estar risueños los esquivaban con suma facilidad, aunque uno casi le da a Kenny en plena cara.

Por su lado los profesores estaban a punto de salir contra los alumnos y darles una reprimenda, junto a los compañeros de estos que salían para enterarse del chisme, incluso la directora se levantó.

-¡Esperen!-grito una alumna de sexto-¡Ya mandaron el postre!

Todos miraron hacía las bandejas, de oro de las cuatro mesas, cubiertas de deliciosos postres, había de todos gustos y sabores, mirase por donde se mirase eran espectadores, de una cocina esplendida y a montones.

-A la mierda ellos.-hablo con "educación" una chica llamada Elor.

-Sí, un castigo puede esperar sin mí.-hablo Snaperrison con tono vil.

-Vuelvan a sus asientos.-dijo la directora Dumbledore sin resentimiento, tomando un muy buen y rico, postre de almendros.

-Que se jodan.-exclamo Lee Jordan.

(Si no lo pillan les hace falta leer al Dr. Seuss)

-¡Vuelve aquí rata judía!-exclamo Cartman lanzando llamas de los ojos, casi literalmente, Draco, Damien y Alana no se quedaban muy atrás, lanzaban rayos a diestra y siniestra a los dos chicos, en una persecución frenética, sin pausa. Tanto que no notaron como tres personitas los perseguían.

-Este será el video del siglo.-decía Wendy.

-Wendy, sigo sin entender porque quieres hacer esto.

-Porque ese gordo imbécil se burla de mí, por ser hija de muggles, sobre todo con Snaperrison, es hora de que alguien le dé una lección.-explico la chica.

Kyle y Kenny subieron las escaleras de la torre Norte una vez llegaron a esta, puesto que la torre Oeste de Ravenclaw estaba bastante más alejada, los otros cuatro le pisaban los talones, pero eso solo los impulsaba a correr más aprisa las escaleras.

-Se están acercando al tercer piso… Espera ¿Cómo le haremos para Kyle y Kenny?-pregunto Harry.

Su respuesta fue como anillo al dedo a la situación, los de Slpytherin en uno de sus estallidos de magia fue a parar contra la escalera para el cuarto piso, aislándolos de Kyle y Kenny, los cuales ya estaban en el cuarto piso, por su lado los de Gryffindor se escondieron en una estatua al lado de una puerta de madera pequeña, lo cual era extraño de ver en un lugar donde abundaban los portones, además tenía un letrero gigante que rezaba: "Peligro, no pasar".

-Tengo una idea.-susurro Wendy mientras hacía un movimiento con la varita, las palabras se esfumaron y en su lugar ponía: "Camino al cuarto piso, usar en caso de obstrucción de escaleras."

Los chicos de Slpytherin trataron por todos los medios disponibles de seguir en su persecución, pero al final descubrieron que a menos que aprendieran a volar ninguno de ellos sería capaz de llegar hasta el último tramo de escaleras.

-No hay manera.-exclamo Draco fastidiado-Podríamos decirle a un maestro.

-Eso significaría que tendríamos que contarle y mostrarle el video.-le reclamo Alana-Y no creo que quieras que un maestro nos vea cagándonos en los pantalones.

-Hey miren.-hablo Cartman señalando el cartel modificado-¡Si nos apresuramos podemos alcanzarlos!

Los chicos segados por la ira y rabia dejaron el sentido común de lado, después de todo no dejarían que nadie los ridiculizara y se saliera con la suya, así que todos se dirigieron al cartel lo más rápido posible.

-Apresuren el paso señoritas.-dijo Damien abriendo la puerta, los cuatro pasaron por ella, sin importarles dejarla abierta.

Los chicos de Gryffindor aprovecharon que los otros dejaron la puerta abierta para ir corriendo a hurtadillas tras de ellos, Kyle y Kenny vieron la escena desde lo lejos.

-¿No deberíamos de ir a ayudar?-pregunto Kenny.

-No, solo van a grabar a esos cuatro.-dijo Kyle-¿De qué manera pueden salir lastimados?

-El cartel decía originalmente peligro.-resalto Kenny.

-Oh mierda.-recordó Kyle-Tal vez debamos de ir…Pero… ¿Cómo bajamos?-si bien el trozo que quitaron los de Slpytherin les fue de utilidad para que no los atraparan, ahora ellos debían dar un rodeo para bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación los chicos de Slpytherin, y los de Gryffindor por detrás, se internaban más y más en una serie de pasillos a los que solo les llegaba la luz de la luna como iluminación.

-¿Están seguros que este es un atajo?-pregunto Alana temerosa mientras horrendas figuras se formaban en las sombras.

-Sí.-se determinó Cartman.

Avanzaron un par más de pasillos, hasta que escucharon un alboroto tras suya, Harry Potter había tropezado, en cambio Wendy guardo la cámara rápidamente, y para su fortuna los de Slpytherin no la vieron con el artefacto.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-pregunto Cartman.

-Buscando a nuestros amigos.-mintió Stan.

-Da la casualidad que nosotros también.-lanzo Draco indeciso.

-No seas idiota.-le dijo Damien-Obviamente vienen siguiéndonos… ¿Por qué?-pregunto el hijo del ministro.

-Bueno…-los de Gryffindor comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta llegaron a una habitación gigante, del tamaño de una catedral, ninguno se dio cuenta de eso porque estaban concentrados en las varitas de los de Slpytherin que les apuntaban a la cara.

-¡Hablen!-grito Damien provocando un eco sonoro en toda la habitación.

-Nosotros…-trato de hablar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Stan.

-Wuack…-dijo este limpiándose una sustancia babosa que le había caído en pleno brazo.

Entonces los chicos de Slpytherin quedaron blancos como la cera, tanto que el profesor Mc´key les tendría envidia por su tono de piel, Wendy aprovechando el momento (Sin conocer sobre el brazo de Stan) elevo la cámara y los filmo, mientras que Harry y Stan daban la vuelta, quedando boquiabiertos.

-Wendy…-alcanzo a decir Stan secamente y aterrado.

-¿Qué?-hablo ella en tono normal, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta, los de Slpytherin estaban asustados por algo… que estaba… justo detrás de ellos…

Lentamente, y con la videocámara aun en alto, la chica dio la vuelta y se encontró con la imagen más desagradable que hubiera visto en su vida.

Una masa de carne gigante, dividida en dos secciones se movia con ayuda de pequeños pelos distribuidos en todo su alrededor, de tres puntos continuos se encorvaban tres tallos de distintos tamaños, siendo el de en medio el superior:

¡Era un pene de tres cabezas!

Un tallo corto, el cual fue el responsable de la sustancia en Stan, se acercó a ellos, y abriendo el pene, como si fuera a eyacular, olfateo a Stan, el cual contuvo la respiración y un buen vomito.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo, pues Alana lanzo un grito que no solo aterrorizo a los chicos, sino al mismo pene gigante, aprovechando que este se volvió hacia arriba los siete chicos salieron corriendo, aunque Damien y Cartman tuvieron que llevar a Alana por un tramo, pues esta estaba en shock.

Se habían olvidado de la rivalidad, todos juntos y bien pegaditos a los talones salieron corriendo hacía la pequeña puerta de madera, que era el único lugar donde aquellas cabezas no podían pasar.

Pero cuando estaban a un par de metros se notaba quien iba a ganar la carrera; el pene se encontraba a escaso metro y medio de ellos, entonces Cartman tomo su varita y pronuncio "Erecte", lo mismo hicieron Wendy y Harry, las tres cabezas del pene se levantaron como si de una palanca se trataran, lo cual los hizo frenar y les dio un poco más de tiempo a los chicos, quienes aún estaban a veinte metros de la entrada… dieciséis metros… doce… ocho…el pene estaba prácticamente a los talones de ellos cuando de un gran salto los chicos salieron por la puerta, pero no se detuvieron ahí, bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, mientras tanto una de las cabezas que había intentado pasar sin éxito lanzo un chorro de semen de ira y cerró la puerta pequeña.

En la parte de abajo los chicos jadeaban del esfuerzo que habían realizado, Wendy aun sujetaba la cámara, pero no tenía intención de mostrar el video, es más en aquella ocasión hasta ella sentía algo humada su ropa interior…

-¡Chicos!-gritaron Kyle y Kenny quienes apenas habían bajado desde la torre Este y habían llegado al vestíbulo antes de subir las escaleras de la torre Norte, al ver a sus compañeros tirados en el piso se asustaron bastante.

-¡Joder con ustedes!-grito Cartman hecho rabia mientras trataba de respirar, ahogándose.

-¡¿Qué carajos era esa cosa?!-grito Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kenny.

-No lo sé, y no me interesa, no le digan a ningún profesor, nos podemos meter en aprietos.-recomendó Wendy.

-¿No decir sobre qué?-pregunto ahora Kyle.

-Vamos a nuestras salas comunes.-sugirió Damien-No tengo ganas de insultarlos.

Todos, menos Kyle y Kenny, aceptaron tomando camino hacía sus habitaciones, bastante más aliviados por haber salido con vida; Kenny y Kyle se resignaron a esperar hasta mañana cuando la multitud del gran comedor salió después de haber comido un rico manar.

-¿Ven?-recalco un chico llamado Ben-Lastimados no salen solo porque disparen.

-Cállate.-sugirió Pansy con hipérbato.

-Yo dormiré PUTAVERGADECABALLO… ahora.-dijo Thomas.

Y así el colegio entero se despidió y con un paso certero cada casa a su sala común se dirigió.

Pero siete chicos algo sabían, que dentro de Hogwarts escondían, algo terrible y asquerosible.

Fin

 **Notas de autor.-**

Bueno, 2 capitulos en 1 semana, wuau, buen record, aunque este es un pelín más pequeño, agradézcanselo a un apagon de luz que me impidió el jueves en la noche avanzar al cap xD

¿Supongo que lo del guardían era obvio no? :v Digo, cualquiera se lo hubiera imaginado… Okay, de nuevo, no sé de que me fumo, pero algo de la buena xD

Aunque esta vez el CGI de mi cabeza me medio fallo, pero espero que en la de ustedes no pasara eso.

Por cierto, si no han leído al , háganlo :v, es buenísimo xD

Ahora me despido, y ahí vemos cuando me animo a volver a subir 2 caps en 1 semana, porque en verdad es bastante trabajo xD

Dejen su opinión si les gusto y hasta la siguiente semana, nos vemos ;3


	17. Halloween Parte 1

**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**

 **Capítulo 17 Halloween**

 **Parte 1**

La alarma despertadora de Butters sonó despertando a los cuatro integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor, excepto al dueño de esta, como de costumbre Robert el gemelo tomo el vaso de agua, que aparecía por arte magia en la mesita de noche todas las mañanas, y dándole un escupitón al vaso lo vacío en la cara del otro rubio inseguro.

-Oh, salchichas, ¿Me volví a quedar dormido?-pregunto Butters arrepentido.

-No que va, solo nos gusta oír tu linda alarma durante más de cinco minutos.-se mofo Brad mientras tomaba su toalla para darse una ducha, lo acompañaron Butters y Robert, eran las cuatro de la mañana, buena hora para una ducha, pero de todas maneras Stan Marsh y Harry Potter esperaron a que estos se fueran antes si quiera de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-¿Tampoco dormiste?-pregunto el azabache de lentes.

-Dudo que alguno de nosotros durmiera.-recrimino Stan, había pasado una semana y media desde que decidieron gastarle esa broma a los de Slpytherin, pero por algún motivo seguía afectándolos, sobre todo a Stan, quien aún sentía como el semen, que aquella vestía le había tirado encima, aun fluía por su brazo.

Del incidente habían sido informados Kenny, Kyle y Julie; quienes eran los únicos en que podían confiar, bueno Julie los escucho mientras se lo contaban a Kyle, pero prometió guardar el secreto; Kyle solo les creyó cuando vio en la grabación aquella asquerosa criatura.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Wendy en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, era la hora de la comida.

-Supongo que solo nos queda esperar en la noche para ver si Nick Decapitado puede dar unos buenos sustos.-dijo Stan, puesto que ese era el esperado día, el día de Halloween.

Entre las decoraciones, puestas por Chef principalmente, se encontraban calabazas que más bien parecían pequeñas chozas en miniatura, o camionetas hippie de buen tamaño, del techo colgaban arañas reales moviéndose de un lado a otro, Stan procuraba no mirar arriba, por los pasillos las armaduras fueron cubiertas con disfraces aterradores.

Era sábado, por la tarde, se encontraban prácticamente solos en el castillo, puesto que el resto había salido a visitar el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts, pero solo podían ir los mayores de tercero, por lo cual el día era bastante aburrido y menos atrojado de lo que los alumnos esperaron, Harry sugirió visitar a Chef y los otros dos aceptaron, pero antes les llamaron a sus otros amigos, así que se pararon de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirige ron a otras dos del Comedor. Kenny acepto de buen grado; por su lado Kyle y Julie también.

-De nuevo tratan de hacer algo sospechoso.-dijo Cartman hacía sus otros dos amigos de Slpytherin.

-Mira, desde ese jodido día me interesa tres hectáreas de mierda lo que tengan que ver ese grupito.-dictamino Alana.

-A mí tampoco me interesa.-dictamino Damien leyendo un libro nuevo.

-Paso.-comento Draco.

-Ustedes son unos maricas de primera clase.-hablo el gordo.-Bueno, iré solo, acompáñame Damien.

-¿No que irías solo?-pregunto Damien levantando la vista del libro.

-Solo como persona, pero tú eres un demonio, no cuentas como persona.-espeto Cartman.

-¡Que no soy un demonio!-grito Damien Fudge molesto.

-Aja, vienes o tendré que decirles a todos que te gusto…-comenzó el gordo hijo de puta-Tú cállate narrador de mierda.-dijo volteando al techo donde una elegante y bien vista paloma dejo caer, oh no…-¡Ja!-se mofo Eric mientras la caca de paloma caía sobre su nuevo paraguas, maldito.

-No te atreverías.-dijo Damien ignorando el espectáculo de Cartman con el paraguas, recordando cuando el gordo lo descubrió en una ocasión.

-Sí me atrevería.-dijo Cartman.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Draco.

-De nada que le interese al puesto de tú jodido padre.-amenazo Damien mirando a Cartman y poniendo un dedo acusador sobre él-Solo porque tu madre no trabaja en el ministerio… sino…-y con algo de enfado salió junto a Eric del gran comedor-¡Juraste no decir nada sobre que me gusta Crepúsculo!-grito una vez lejos de Draco y Alana.

-De hecho iba a decir que te crece pelo en los codos, pero esa información me es útil, gracias demonito.-al oír aquellas palabras Damien se quedó con cara de póker face y solo se limitó a seguir a Cartman, quien a su vez seguía a los otros seis chicos.

-¿Creen que este Hagrid?-pregunto Harry.

-¿No le puedes llamar como los demás?-pregunto Kyle-Cheeef.

-No se me hace correcto llamar a los demás por sus apodos buba.-agrego Harry.

-Como digas cara partida.-se defendió Kyle, provocando la risa de Stan y Kenny.

-¿De nuevo peleando?-pregunto una figura alta y de tez negra, mirando altivamente a Kyle.

-Oh, hola Chef.-dijo el chico un poco tímido, el hombre no se encontraba de mal humor, pero tampoco juguetón.

-Chico, te vas a ganar muchos problemas con tu actitud.-termino diciendo Chef-Eh, Harry, Stan, Wendy ¿Cómo están?; Kenny, un gusto, Julie, veo que te quitaron la trompa.-saludo el Chef al resto mientras los invitaba a pasar.

-Hola Chef.-contestaron todos menos Harry, quien insistía en llamarlo por su nombre, a la vez que tomaban asientos en la cabaña de una sola habitación, donde dormía el hombre alto.

-Veo que están listos para la celebración de hoy, será algo aterrador esta noche.-expreso Chef-Oh sí…

-En realidad no tenemos ganas de participar en nada de lo que pase esta noche.-dijo Stan-Ya tuvimos suficiente la semana pasada.

-Ni que los tres fantasmas fueran tan aterradores, sí, me contaron de su castigo, bien merecido.-dicho esto miro a Kyle-Pero da igual, los fantasmas no son tan aterradores, además nunca había visto a unos de primero que rechazaran la fiesta de Halloween, algo paso…

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, mientras Cartman se quedaba afuera, observando desde la ventanilla de la cabaña del guardabosques, espiando.

-En realidad no es por los fantasmas…-dijo Kenny-Veras, este…-Kenny no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué hace un pene de tres tallos en el tercer piso?-pregunto Wendy.

-¿Quién les hablo de Penny?-pregunto Chef rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su error-No debí decir eso…

-¡¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?!-grito Stan incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que tiene nombre…-dijo Chef entre arrepentido y asustado-Pero más les vale no preguntar, no diré nada más.

-Tenemos un vídeo de esa cosa.-hablo Kyle sacando su cámara.

-¡No lo suban!-grito Chef.

-No lo haremos si nos dices que estaba ocultando debajo de sus bolas.-objeto Wendy.

-Eso no les incumbe a unos niños, lo que hay bajo esa trampilla es prioridad de la profesora Dumbledore y Nicholas P… No debí decir eso…

-Vamos, puedes confiar en nosotros.-le dijo Harry.

-¡Que no diré nada!-grito Chef molesto-Ahora si no les molesta, quisieran hablar de otro tema, por favor.

Como no consiguieron nada más de la boca del Chef comenzaron a tener una conversación con este, pidiéndole consejos, platicando un poco sobre sus vidas, etc. Al poco rato Damien estaba dormido, y Cartman estaba igual, pero fueron despertados por un rayo que ilumino el fondo del océano.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Eric.

-Oh no.-dijo Chef-Se lo van a perder, corran al castillo.-sugirió a los chicos dentro de la cabaña antes de que él mismo se volviera polvo-No se dejen…

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto Harry mientras veía donde segundos antes se encontraba Chef.

-¡Eh!-grito Damien sorprendido, sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran mirando-¡Desapareció!

-Ya lo sé idiota.-recrimino Cartman dándose un pelmazo en la cabeza mientras el resto salía de la cabaña y los observaba fulminantemente.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?!-pregunto Kyle.

-Nada que te interese.-dijo Cartman.

-Él me obligo a venir.-se defendió Damien.

-¡¿Nos estaban espiando?!-grito Wendy enojada tomando su varita mágica.

-¡No necesito espiar a ninguna escoria como tú!-dijo Cartman con odio.

-¡Ah!-Wendy trato de atacar con su varita, pero entre Stan y Harry la detuvieron.

-Miren, yo solo sé que su amiguito Chef desapareció.-dijo Damien preocupado-El muy bobo los abandonó, lo mejor será que volvamos al castillo e informemos a un maestro.

El resto de los chicos no se opusieron a la idea de Damien, todos juntos atravesaron los terrenos del colegio, traspasados por la luz de la luna llena, la cual era reflejada por la cúpula de agua submarina; por apariencias todas las antorchas habían sido apagadas en el castillo, los chicos asumieron que eran por Halloween, el espectáculo ya habría iniciado, a su vez notaron que la decoración, antes ostentosa y linda, parecía tétrica, las calabazas parecían seguir sus movimientos por los pasillos y por si fuera poco las lechuzas que ululaban lo hacían en un tono lúgubre y siniestro; los disfraces de las armaduras no ayudaban a mejorar la atmosfera.

-Creo que Chef se esmeró bastante en la decoración.-comento Kyle aterrado.

-¿Esmerarse? Parece que nos quieren matar de susto.-comento Julie, pero justo al acabar esa frase dio un grito de susto y se desvaneció en el aire, entonces los chicos vieron la mano del responsable, una figura sin rostro, con ocho brazos de diferentes animales, uno era un brazo de dragón, otro parecía un brazo humano, otro era sin duda el brazo de un tiranosaurio rex, justo debajo de la aleta de pez, y al lado contrario del ala, la cual estaba debajo del tentáculo y encima de la aleta de delfín, se movía como Canguro y con rostro de conejo morado.

-¿Qué mierda?-hablo Cartman, no puedo creer que yo vaya a decir esto, pero nunca Eric Cartman hubiera estado más en lo correcto.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-grito Harry Potter.

-¡Corran!-sugirió Stan, tomando la mano de Wendy y desapareciendo por los corredores.

El resto no tardo en seguirlos, excepto Damien quien se quedó paralizado y cuando quiso salir corriendo la bestia lo toco con una de sus extremidades y este desapareció en el aire, con un grito que fue oído por el resto de los chicos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-grito Wendy asustada mientras Stan y ella subían la escalita norte, habían perdido al resto en el camino.

-¡A la torre de Gryffindor! ¡No debemos ser los únicos que vieron a esa cosa!-grito el chico mientras se acercaba el retrato, pero el cuadro de la señora Gorda había desaparecido.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pared tan sólida como el resto de las demás paredes, sin oportunidad de que ellos pudieran pasar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Stan?-volvió a preguntar Wendy asustada mientras corrían por las escaleras.

-No lo sé…-admitió Stan.

Juntos entraron a la Biblioteca, la cual tenía dos grandes puertas y las cerraron para sentirse seguros.

-No me gusta nada lo que está ocurriendo.-declaro Wendy-Tal vez pueda buscar un libro en el que expliquen esa criatura mágica…-dicho esto busco entre las estanterías con la luz de una linterna.

-Lo dudo.-expreso Stan sentándose.

-Bueno, no nos haría ningún daño…-pero Wendy salió corriendo de las estanterías, la criatura se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

-¡No!-gritaron ambos mientras abrían la puerta y la volvían a cerrar a escasos centímetros de los brazos del monstruo, juntos volvieron a bajar las escaleras, pero entonces se les olvido que bajaron por el tramo donde los de Slpytherin habían volado la escalera desde el tercer piso.

-Hay que volver.-sugirió Wendy, pero al voltear detrás de ellos la extraña criatura les bloqueaba el paso.

-¡Saltemos!-propuso Stan.

-Es un salto de cuatro o cinco metros.-dijo Wendy-Nos mataremos.

-Lo haremos juntos.-dijo Stan tomando la mano de Wendy y obligándola a saltar junto a él.

Stan llego sin mayor problema a la otra escalera, pero Wendy solo llego a la orilla por poco, lanzo un suspiro cuando se estabilizo, pero entonces la sección donde estaba crepito y cayo, pero ella se sujetó de la orilla muy a tiempo.

-Yo te ayudare.-dijo Stan, pero cuando volteo arriba vio que el monstruo estaba por caer encima suya, eso fue suficiente, Stan salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-grito Wendy molesta mientras esa cosa acercaba uno de sus tentáculos-¡Espera!-grito más llena de rabia que con miedo-Prométeme que lo harás sufrir.-el animal la miro inquisitivamente y luego dio un movimiento con la cabeza, afirmando.-Bien, tómame.-dijo la chica ofreciéndose, la bestia la toco y Wendy desapareció en el acto.

Stan siguió su recorrido sin parar, hasta que se encontró con una figura fantasmal al final del pasillo, al instante la reconoció, era el Barón Sanguinario.

-¡Barón Sanguinario! ¡Barón Sanguinario!-gritaba Stan a la figura, quien solo volteo para verlo, sin hacer nada más-¡Un monstruo!-gritaba Stan, aunque estaba ya a un metro del Barón, finalmente detrás del fantasma, una figura grotesca, era el mismo monstruo que había desaparecido a Wendy, Damien y Julie; Stan junto todo su coraje y decidió enfrentarlo, pero entonces la criatura con un sonido de "plip" desapareció, en cambio el lugar comenzó a llenarse de cientos de arañas, de todos los tamaños y especies.

Stan gritaba peor que una niña en montaña rusa, sus gritos salían de lo normal o sano considerado en el universo, a su vez, como si las arañas fueran atraídas por su voz, comenzaron a trepar sobre Stan, quien no podía defenderse, cubriéndolo todo, desapareciéndolo entre sus propios gritos.

El Barón Sanguinario miro esa escena grotesca sin inmutarse.

Por otro lado Kyle y Cartman corrían y se lanzaban miradas de odio y golpes en el camino.

-No vayas más rápido que yo, judío estúpido.-grito molesto Eric.

-Que corras lento no es mi problema culo gordo.-grito Kyle a la defensiva mientras sacaba más distancia de Cartman, juntos llegaron de nuevo a los terrenos del colegio y se refugiaron en los invernaderos.

-Aquí… estamos…seguros…-dijo Kyle entre jadeos.

-Eso dices ahora rata judía.-Cartman no jadeaba, estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Podrías cerrar tu puto hocico de una vez por todas?-grito Kyle molesto-¿Ni siquiera estas molesto porque pudo haber muerto un amigo tuyo?

-No.-declaro Cartman.

-Me enfermas.-respondió Kyle mirando el invernadero con curiosidad, por algún motivo le pareció que todas las plantas comenzaban a levantarse y mirarlos… aunque no tenían ojos, pero apuntaban sus tallos, o puntas hacía ellos, como si de cabezas se trataran-¿En qué invernadero estamos?-pregunto Kyle, pero entonces una planta lo tomo del pie y trato de arrastrarlo hasta el resto de las plantas.

-Yo me voy de aquí.-dijo Eric saliendo cual cobarde era, escapando del invernadero.

-¡NOOO!-gritaba Kyle, aferrándose a todo cuanto podía para no acercarse a las plantas, pero estas empujaban con mayor fuerza cada vez, hasta que finalmente lo acercaron a la pared donde estaban todas ellas y lo rodearon con sus raíces, hasta que Kyle Broflovski desapareció.

Eric Cartman corría por los terrenos del colegio, había abandonado al judío, pero eso no le interesaba, solo quería alejarse de todo lo extraño que estaba ocurriendo aquella noche…

Finalmente decidió refugiarse en la cabaña de Chef, entro en aquella pocilga y cerró la puerta con seguro, tomo su varita mágica y la sostuvo en alto.

-¡Estoy preparado para lo que tengas!-grito como si pudiera retar a lo que le enfrentaba.

La puerta fue abierta y no cientos, sino miles, de palomas entraron por ella, lanzando caca de un lado a otro, Eric no pudo hacer nada, finalmente fue cubierto por tanta caca que se volvió estatua y fue entonces cuando Eric Cartman desapareció.

Finalmente Kenny y Kyle se encontraban cerca del gran comedor, planeaban ir a la sala de maestros, pero en medio del pasillo todas las puertas fueron cerradas en todas direcciones, se encontraban en el vestíbulo gigante.

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto Kenny.

-Tal vez eso sea bueno…-sugirió Harry Potter.

-No lo creo.-dijo Kenny mirando de uno a otro lado, pero todo estaba oscuro.

De pronto un oscuro zumbido cruzo el aire, y este se puso helado; todo se comenzaba a volver frio al tacto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Kenny, para que una figura encapuchada se encaminara hacía ellos desde las sombras-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó.

-¡Ahh!-Harry se tocaba la frente en forma de dolor-¡Mi cicatriz!

-¡¿Justo ahora tenía que dolerte tu jodida cicatriz?!-grito Kenny molesto, mientras la figura encapuchada se acercaba a ellos, estaba a menos de cinco pasos.

-¡Estoy armado!-grito Kenny protegiendo a Harry, pero con un movimiento de una varita mágica el mago lanzo lejos a Kenny.

-¡Kenny!-grito Harry Potter-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ahhh!-gritaba adolorido, sin apartar su mano de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

La figura acerco su mano a Harry Potter, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo todas las luces se encendieron al instante, la figura desapareció y se esfumo en el aire.

-¡Harry!-gritaron Stan y Wendy ayudando a su amigo, aunque la última seguía mirando molesta al chico pelinegro.

-¡Kenny!-gritaron Kyle y Annie, ayudando al otro, por lo visto eran los únicos, el resto ayudaba a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Kyle.

-Estaban en un concurso…-trato de explicar la directora.

-¿Un concurso?-respondió Kenny acercándose.

-Sí, el día de Halloween se escoge a un grupo de unos cuantos estudiantes y se les suelta a un súper Bogart, para que se asusten, obviamente este no los lastimara, solo es para diversión del gran comedor donde lo pasamos en la pantalla gigante.-explico Ariana rápidamente-Pero ustedes dos… Ningún súper Bogart estaba ahorita con ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres Ariana?-pregunto McGonagall.

-Que posiblemente alguien le gasto una broma muy, muy mala.-dijo la directora-Creo que alguien los atacó; llévenlos a todos al gran comedor.

-No será necesario.-exclamo Filch, el conserje, acercándose a ellos, encontré a este brujo por ahí escondido.

-Hola profesora.-dijo Snaperrison, quien se encontraba agitado.

-¿Se podría explicar profesor que hacía escondido a sabiendas del concurso?-pregunto la profesora Victoria.

-Yo lo mande a que vigilara los pasillos en caso de que un Bogart se emocionara.-declaro la Directora-¿Herberus fuiste tú el de la túnica?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Snaperrison confundido.

-Es inocente.-declaro Ariana Dumbledore-Volvamos al gran comedor.

-Pero Ariana…-se quejó McGonagall

-Sé razonable Mierderva.-dijo con educación la anciana-Lo más seguro es que Peeves habrá adoptado la forma de… tu sabes, para asustar al chico.

-Pero…-insistió la profesora McGonagall.

-Caso cerrado.-dijo la Directora-Pasen todos al Gran Comedor, va a dar inicio el banquete.

-Esperen ¿Qué?-pregunto Kenny.

-Déjenme se los explico.-sugirió Kyle mientras Stan y Wendy discutían.

Continuara….

 **Notas de autor.-**

No sé qué carajos hice que escribí 1,800 palabras en 1 hora… agradezcan que tenías ganas de subir hoy viernes el cap a las 12 am xD :v

En fin, Halloween se dividirá en 2 partes, o 3, aun no estoy seguro, porque si seguía con el hilo argumental el capítulo sería mínimo de 6,000 palabras y no estaría listo a tiempo xD

¿Les pareció bien el capítulo?

Aun me pregunto cómo me las ingenio para casi siempre llegar a las 3,000 palabras y terminar el cap :v

Dejen su opinión si quieren la siguiente parte de Halloween, me ayudan muchísimo :D

Y creo que ya volvió Jules Angels, también le doy a un saludo a Mantecado y sus exquisitas reviews, además de a Pequeniez y Mayo; alucard y Luis Carlos, coyote también… y ya creo que serían todos xD

Bueno, gracias por las 36 reviews ;)

Aunque algunos ni siquiera llegaran a este punto :v

Pero bueno, ya es extenderme de más, nos vemos, y dejen su opinión del especial por favor xD

PD.-El Domingo 6 de Septiembre cumplo años, a ver si ese día subo algo especial :v


	18. Halloween Parte 2

**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**

 **Capítulo 18 Halloween Parte II**

 ***Importante, notas de autor al final**

Después de ingresar en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, en estas se encontraban los vasos y platos de oro fino, repletos de deliciosa comida y bandejas de plata gigantescas con dulces de todo tipo con las palabras "Dulce o truco" grabadas en carteles elegantes.

Todos los chicos normales de primero en Gryffindor hablaban tranquilamente de sus problemas, entre ellos los gemelos, Butters, Leslie, Robert, Red, Levander, Bradley y Heidi Turner.

-Quiero un dulce.-dijo inocentemente Butters, tomando un dulce del montón de aquellas bandejas, de entre el montón tomo un dulce verde mocoso y de textura gelatinosa, además de desagradable para la vista.

-No te lo comas en mi presencia…-amenazo Sally (Red), presa del asco; demasiado tarde.

El chico había ingresado el dulce a su boca y poco a poco su piel se torno de la misma sustancia babosa y con aquella viscosidad, a tal punto que se desintegro.

-Oh Dios mío, mataron a Butters.-dijo Robert aterrado.

-¡Hijos de puta!-grito Kyle quien estaba muy alejado del grupito de aquel grupito, casi en el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Stan, Wendy y Harry.

-Ese grupito solo hace que meterse en problemas.-exclamo molesta Heidi Turner.

-Bueno, es Harry Potter.-explico Leslie-Oí que su padre era un gran bromista, el mejor de su época; aunque claro nunca superara a nuestro papa; nadie tiene un expediente más amplio.

-Lo dices con mucho orgullo.-le dijo extrañada Red, definitivamente tener un largo expediente de bromas no era lo que ella consideraba algo digno de orgullo.

-Bueno, es un logro de la familia.-siguió Leslie.

-Al ritmo que van romperán ese logro.-sugirió Bradley.

-No si Robert y yo podemos impedirlo.-dijo la chica decidida.

-¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!-exclamo Robert molesto-Te he dicho un millón de veces que si quieres ser la mayor bromista de la familia bien por ti, pero yo…

-Cállate Robert.-le espeto su hermana gemela mientras le daba un sape, el chico al no esperar el golpe no pudo frenar antes de que su cara se llenara de comida del plato que tenía en frente.

De todas maneras Leslie y "voluntariamente" Robert, prepararon una broma para el grupito de Harry Potter.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Wufflepuff se encontraban Annie y Kyle contándole la situación a Kenny:

Cada año como tradición se escogía un grupo de estudiantes al azar de primero, estos salían del Gran Comedor de una o de otra manera y enfrentaban a un Súper Bogart, al llegar a los cinco finalistas, el monstruo en cuestión quita su monstruosa apariencia y se transforma en el ambiente que más temen los chicos.

-Lo raro es que no se encontraba contigo y Harry cuando la figura encapuchada salió.-explico Annie.

-¿Vieron todo?-pregunto Kenny.

-Casi todo…-afirmo Annie-Veras después de que apareció la figura encapuchada la estática era demasiada para ver nada más.-se excuso la rubia de cabello esponjoso.

-Todo fue un desperdicio de tiempo.-se quejo Kenny-Bueno, al menos estamos bien.

-Sí, pero ¿Quién era esa figura?-pregunto Kyle.

-Como dijo la Directora Dumbludore, pudo ser quien sea.-explico Kenny-O lo que sea.

-¡Clyde detente ahora mismo!-grito enfadada Lola.

-Déjalo.-exclamo Craig bastante emocionado.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y se encontraron con un trumulto en la mesa de Wufflepuff, un circulito se formaba rodeando dos personas, una de ellas bastante conocida por el rubio de la capucha naranja, Kyle por otro lado reconoció a la otra persona de los equipos de Quidditch, notaron como venían chicos de distintas casas para ver aquel espectáculo.

Sentados y a cada extremo de la mesa se encontraban Clyde y una chica de cabello castaño de quinto curso de la misma casa.

La chica no era otra que Naomy Rosmert, del quinto curso, jugadora del equipo de Quidditch para la casa de Wufflepuff; era una chica castaña y bastante peculiar, era conocida por ser glotona entre sus compañeros, además de bastante anormal e híper activa, aun para su edad, aunque resultaba especialmente molesta cuando la llegaban a hacer enojarse, puesto que perdía todo contacto humano hasta que olvidara el incidente en cuestión, razón por la cual Alex dudo al aceptarla en el equipo.

-A que no puedes.-le reto el castaño-A las chicas les hace más daño.

-Solo son palabrerías.-dijo la chica bastante segura de si misma, era capaz de aceptar el reto.

El chico y la chica se miraron directamente a los ojos con una mirada de reto hacía el otro, frente a ellos una bandeja dorada con el objetivo.

-Nunca comerás más tacos que yo.-dijo Clyde desafiante.

-Tú eres solo un niño, no eres rival para mi estomago.

-Oh por Dios, esto es estúpido.-exclamo Kyle avergonzado de tal comportamiento.

-Mira quién habla Buba.-le espeto Annie, quien ya se había enterado del gusto peculiar de Kyle.

-Eso fue solo…-pero fueron interrumpidos por una multitud de aplausos.

-Del lado derecho, se encuentra Clyde Donnovan, un don nadie de 55 kilos.-explico Token a la multitud-Y del lado izquierdo Naomy Rosmert, integrante del equipo de Quidditch y con un peso de…

-No entremos en detalles.- interrumpió la chica mientras se ponía un delantal.

Varios chicos rompieron en carcajadas, otros solo rodaron los ojos, esperando aquel chiste, la castaña solo miraba los tacos como si no hubiera visto la comida en su vida; aunque por el otro lado Clyde miraba de la misma forma aquella preciada comida.

No eran los asquerosos y nefastos tacos del "Taco Bell" en Hogwarts tenían de los auténticos tacos mehicanos; estos eran compuestos por una tortilla de maíz bien dorada, en el centro de este se le ponía algún tipo de carne roja bien cocida y deliciosamente grasosa, para acompañar algo de lechuga picada, salsa picante para darle el gusto y con un movimiento de la varita Naomy exprimió 20 limones para que su acido liquido cayera en los tacos, aunque un poco de este cayó en los ojos de Butters, el cual había recuperado su forma humana, pero aparentemente el limón estimulaba el efecto del dulce y volvió a convertirse en una masa gelatinosa y verde; con otro movimiento Clyde tomo piscas de sal para ponérsela a los tacos; bastantes docenas de aquellos manjares se encontraban frente a cada uno de ellos.

-Comenzaran a comer dentro de poco.-explico Token mientras dividía la bandeja de tacos para cada uno, de manera equitativa-En sus marcas, listos, fuera.

No necesitaron orden alguna, ambos chicos atacaron cual león hambriento a su presa, la cual no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar; al probar el primer bocado paso lo inevitable, su boca se encendió por el efecto acido del limón y el picor de la salsa mehicana.

Tuvieron que pausar un momento por el ardor, pero no tardaron en darle otra mordida a sus tacos, la cara de Clyde era de goce total; todos los chicos de primero sabían que el castaño era un amante a la comida mehicana, sobre todo los tacos y esperaban que su amiguito ganara la competencia.

Por otro lado los compañeros de Naomy sabían lo que ella era capaz de comer y dudaron que el pobre diablo aguantara más de tres platillos.

Para cuando ambos terminaron el primer taco (al mismo tiempo, cabe decir), se prepararon para el segundo, Naomy tomo un poco de agua, mientras que Clyde decidió esperar y de tan solo tres mordidas termino con el objeto en cuestión.

La chica se había retrasado por segundos, trato de alcanzar al menor, pero el otro tragaba taco tras taco con tal gozo y rapidez que parecía una maquina engullidora más que otra cosa; la chica sin embargo no había comenzado con el tentempié si quiera.

-Apuesten, hagan sus apuestas.-no tardaron en aparecer los gemelos; una vez enterados de la situación Leslie corrió a su habitación por su botarga que consistía en un pedazo de madera con una caja registradora, lo tomo y de vuelta en el Gran Comedor le encomendó a Robert las tareas sencillas como: contar el dinero, anotar quienes entraron, cuanto apostaron, hacer las cuentas, separar el dinero y por supuesto, cargar la botarga; mientras que ella anunciaba sobre las apuestas.

Los compañeros de primero de Wufflepuff apoyaron en su totalidad a Clyde, sobre todo Craig quien aposto dos galeones y tres sickles. Los de cualquier grado superior apostaron por la otra chica, conociendo el potencial que ella desarrollaba al momento de comer, para cuando los apostadores pararon de amontonarse junto a los gemelos, los otros dos ya iban en su quinto taco, aunque Clyde llevaba una clara ventaja de dos mordidas (considerando que necesitaban tres por cada taco, eso era mucho).

Los minutos pasaron y el par de docenas en cada plato parecía no terminar, parecía como si en las cocinas supieran lo que estaban haciendo arriba y mandaban tacos preparados cada vez que estos estuvieran a punto de terminarse.

Eso lo noto sobre todo Kyle, cuando noto que Clyde llevaba comido quince tacos y finalmente paro para tomar agua, aunque su oponente de mala gana tuvo que pausar también, no se había detenido en todo ese tiempo por el hecho de no cederle más ventaja al otro.

Los dos bajaron el vaso de agua al mismo tiempo, estos resonaron en la mesa de madera, se miraron mutuamente a los ojos mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, ambos sabían la verdad.

-No estás mostrando tu verdadero potencial.-dijo Clyde a la chica, decepcionado.

-Tú tampoco.-expreso la chica con una mirada desafiante, a pesar de que comían bastante rápidos los dos habían tenido consideración el uno del otro y querían probarse antes de liberar a los verdaderos tragones internos.

-Bien, si quieres que lo libere, lo hare.-expreso el chico entre una risa tonta.

-No tienes ni idea a lo que te enfrentas.-ironizo la mayor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se prepararon para liberar su lado más glotón que tenían dentro.

Sin previo aviso la cara de Clyde pareció convertirse por un segundo en la de pacman, pero eso era porque el canadiense había abierto su boca de manera exagerada y luego había dirigido su mandíbula a la bandeja, tragando los tacos con su boca, apenas le daba tiempo para que otros tacos aparecieran en su lugar.

Por su lado Naomy si que tragaba los tacos como persona "normal" en su boca, solo que en lugar de tomar de uno en uno tomaba a cada segundo uno con su mano y los lanzaba en una parábola que terminaba en su boca, cuando tenía media decena o más, tragaba y repetía el proceso.

Para todos era difícil saber cuántos tacos había comido cada quien, pero era sin dudas emocionante ver como aquellos dos peleaban por ser el mayor comedor de tacos, fácilmente habrían tragado más de treinta cada uno, cuando el ritmo de Clyde comenzó a descender, a pesar de ir en la delantera estaba más lleno, puesto que si Naomy mínimo había comido treinta, el otro fácilmente llevaba cincuenta.

Aun así la chica no aumento su ritmo, ni lo alcanzo hasta después de un rato, pero luego de un tiempo de estar los dos con el mismo ritmo, comenzaron ambos a descender, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había comenzado el desafío y ante las bandejas solo quedaba un taco para cada uno, junto a una nota de renuncia en las cocinas por la exagerada cantidad de tacos pedida.

Los dos estaban rebosantes en sus estómagos no cabía ni la menor de las especias, sus lenguas parecían destrozadas a causa del limón y la salsa combinados, en dosis de proporciones épicas.

Sus cuerpos estaban bastante cansados y alrededor de sus bocas tenían extensiones de grasa, cebolla picada y de vez en cuando pedazos de carne, sus túnicas estaban mucho peor, sobre todo la de Clyde, algunas partes tenían restos de tortilla.

Todos gritaban, puesto que quien comiera el ultimo taco sería el ganador definitivo de la competencia.

-Vamos Clyde, aposte mucho por ti.-dijo Craig.

El chico tomo el último taco de su bandeja y se lo acerco lentamente, la chica hizo lo mismo, Clyde abrió la boca, pero Naomy dudo un poco antes de hacerlo, estaba asqueada a más no poder…

Finalmente uno de los dos vomito y termino con la competencia.

Clyde había triunfado y los chicos de primero de Wufflpeuff celebraban mientras que los que habían apostado en su contra se daban un golpe en la cabeza iracundos de ira.

-Buen trabajo Naomy.-le recrimino una chica de sexto mientras todos se alejaban.

-¡Lo hice!-celebro Clyde, a la vez que vomitaba, entre Craig y Token lo llevaron a la enfermería a rastras, uno de cada lado, pues Clyde no podía moverse debido al cansancio de haber comido tanto.

Una vez todos volvieron a sus asientos, menos Kyle, Kenny y Annie, la chica tomo una pieza de pollo y la devoro como si no hubiera comido nada en semana.

-Espera, lo dejaste ganar.-dedujo Kyle fácilmente.

-Sí.-afirmo la chica a la vez que engullía media pierna de pavo ahumado de un solo mordisco-Me estaba aburriendo de tanta comida mexicana.

-A Clyde no le va a gustar mucho esto…-exclamo Annie.

-No se lo cuentes.-le dijo Naomy-Lo hice para que me quitaran el titulo de la más glotona.

Kyle se dio un facepalm, mientras que Annie y Kenny rieron por el comentario.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor contemplaban todo desde la pantalla plasma encima de la Mes de Porfesores, la cual era gigantesca.

-Vaya gano ese chico castaño.-exclamo Harry.

-Clyde.-le dijo Wendy, quien conocía a casi todos los chicos y chicas de primero.

-Como sea, comió demasiado…-dijo Harry asustado.

-Bah, yo puedo comer más…-exclamo un chico pelinegro de tercer grado arrogante.

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto Stan.

-Soy Lucas Alarcón… un momento ¿No eres tú Harry Potter?-pregunto el chico al azabache de lentes a la vez que contemplaba la cicatriz en la frente del chico.

-Sí.-dijo Harry hastiado de que todos lo trataran de manera especial.

-Shelley me hablo de ti, que estas con su hermano… supongo que tu eres Stan.-ahora señalo al del pompón.

-¿Conoces a Shelley?-se extraño el pelinegro.

-Tu "linda" hermana es una de mis mejores amigas.-explico Lucas.

-Ah… bien por ti…-exclamo Wendy recordando la actitud de la hermana de Stan.

-En fin, tengo que hablarle a Coyote, el quiere concerté Harry.-hablo el chico a la vez que silbaba con sus dedos, como si llamara un perro.

De un extremo de la mesa una figura de color amarillento con motas de colores apareció debajo de la mesa, provocando que unas chicas que estaban cerca se cubrieran sus túnicas llenas de vergüenza.

El animal en cuestión era un Coyote, con sus orejas triangulares y su cola larga, caminaba en cuatro patas hasta los chicos, una vez se detuvo frente a ellos, sentándose en cuatro patas justo frente a Lucas.

De repente donde antes había estado el animal en cuestión apareció un chico, también de tercero y con la túnica el emblema de Gryffindor, tenía rasgos salvajes en su rostro y su nariz se asemejaba a la de un perro, sus ojos permanecieron como de Coyote y su cabello amarillo paja se mezclaba como si tuviera las motas negras.

-Hola, soy Smith.-ofreció la mano el chico de aspecto salvaje.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Harry sorprendido, para su asombro también Stan se encontraba confundido; por otro lado Wendy reía.

-Hola.-saludo la azabache.

-¡Eh! ¡Mojon!-grito Shelley mientras se acercaba-¿Qué carajos haces con mis amigos?-pregunto molesta, pensando que su hermano le preparaba una broma.

-Ni que fueran tus novios.-exclamo Stan.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-exclamo Shelley levantándolo del cuello.

-Dije que "Si muerta es un obvio".-se defendió el pelinegro, fallando en el intento al no darle contexto a la oración.

-Solo porque estamos en el Gran Comedor.-exclamo la chica, mientras su lengua chocaba contra su aparato dental.

-Tranquila She, solo nos estaba presentando a Harry Potter.-trato de calmar las cosas Lucas.

-Más les vale.-exclamo bastante molesta la chica-Tengo que irme a la enfermería, comí un dulce que no me cayo nada bien…-expreso la chica adolorida.

Dicho esto soltó a su hermano, dejándolo caer en el frio piso y se alejo tocando su estomago en el camino.

-Debió de ser potente para frenar la diversión de la gran She…-exclamo Smith mientras comía una pieza de pollo muy al estilo canino, dándole unas rebanadas encima y aplastándola con sus colmillos.

-Yo tengo que ir al baño…-exclamo Wendy-Guárdenme lugar…

-¿Vas a ir sola?-pregunto Stan.

-No, le diré a Julie que me acompañe, las chicas nunca vamos solas al baño…-exclamo Wendy mientras salía corriendo a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Por cierto ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a Smith.

-Bueno, mi padre era un animago, y mi madre zoofilica…-iba a comenzar el chico mitad Coyote, pero Lucas lo detuvo.

-Por favor, estoy comiendo; no quiero escuchar esa historia de nuevo…-expreso Lucas mientras no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-Es más entretenida que tus delirios de grandeza.-exclamo mordazmente Coyote.

-¿Delirios de grandeza?-pregunto Stan.

-Este chico se cree con súper poderes.-rio Coyote.

-Ya te dije que en otro universo soy el maestro de la imaginación.-exclamo Lucas con arrogancia.

-De lo único que serás maestro es maestro de los nerds.-dijo Coyote.

-Bufh…-suspiro Lucas, todo el mundo se burlaba de que él viera cosas muggles y escribiera historia sobre lo que veía-Algún día todos aprenderán a saber quién es el Gran Lucas Alarcón…

-Sí, ese día será en un millón de años.-rio Coyote mientras le daba otra mordida a su emparedado, quitando la mitad de este y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, violentamente, como si le quisiera quitar la vida a la comida en cuestión.

Finalmente en la mesa de Slpytherin Eric Cartman hablaba con Damien Fudge y Draco Malfoy rápidamente.

No le prestaron mucha atención a la competición de los tacos y hablaban de cosas triviales como la tarea, Draco conto algo sobre sus vacaciones familiares en la Antartida, donde había un restaurante que te dejaban escoger a tu propia comida…

-Y entonces entramos al matadero y escogí un pingüino bebe.-exclamo Draco orgulloso-Sabía exquisito.

-Debiste de haberte congelado el trasero.-exclamo Damien.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que mi padre uso un encantamiento para mantenernos con una temperatura corporal adecuada, tanto que podía andar sin camisa en medio de una tormenta nevada.

-¿Y nadaste en el agua polar?-pregunto Cartman.

-Claro que no, el hechizo, aunque poderoso, se rompía cada vez que tocábamos agua, estuvimos al borde de la hipotermia en más de una ocasión…

Siguieron hablando hasta que comentaron sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, sobre el Súper Bogart.

-¿Tu gran miedo es quedar enterrado en una montaña de caca?-pregunto mordazmente Draco, recordando en lo que el Súper Bogart se había transformado con Eric.

-Solo en caca de paloma…-exclamo Eric rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ya me imaginaba.-se mofo Damien-¡Mira una paloma!-exclamo levantando su mano al cielo.

-No voy a caer en esa trampa.-explicó Cartman a la vez que un paquete caía en su cabeza.

-El correo no llega hasta mañana…-exclamo Draco.

-Vaya, es de…-iba a decir Cartman pero justo entonces las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas, el Profesor Quirrel entro corriendo por el espacio intermedio entre las mesas de Wufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¡Un ogro! ¡Un ogro en los pasillos!-grito alarmado.

-Profesor Quirrel, tranquilo, dígame con calma donde estaba el troll…-exclamo la Directora Dumbludore.

-Aquí.-exclamo sin aliento Quirrel mientras se desmayaba y un maso gigante destruía las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

Bien, este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho, solo por escribir como 300 palabras más de lo habitual xD

Al final tengo que dividirlo en 3 el especial para que cada cap sea de 3,000 palabras.

Ahora, no deje de subir caps porque no quisiera, simplemente se me descompuso la computadora, este fic tiene bastante apoyo ;)

Estoy desde otra compu, así que perdonen si fallo ortográficamente, no sucederá en el futuro, espero.

Los Ocs son de Coyote Smith y Luis Carlos (Lucas); bueno ya les dije que no serían sus Ocs directamente, sino que serían distintos a lo que están acostumbrados y a parte Luis Carlos y Coyote estuvieron ahí desde el principio, aunque claro no por eso no doy gracias a los que muestran su apoyo hoy en día, como Jules Angel o Mayonesa y Pequeniez; o las conversaciones alocadas con Nekko Neddlo.

Este día le di más protagonismo a los Ocs, pero creo que no fueron molestos, Naomy también es Oc, de una chica roller que conozco en Facebook, asi que no se, si quieren dejar sus reviews, con su opinión sobre ella, con gusto se las paso.

Ya después el resto tendrá su participación con sus Ocs, ya sea en Quiddtich o…. en algo xD

Y poco más, espero lo hayan disfrutado

Dejen sus exquisitas reviews para que pueda leerlas y disfrutarlas, sobre todo en estos días que he tenido una semana de perros :/

Nos vemos en el sig cap, y si no soy tan constante como antes, es culpa de la maldita compu -.-


	19. Halloween Parte 3

_**Jóvenes Magos y La Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 19 Halloween Parte 3**

El profesor Quirrel se desplomo, cayendo de rodillas y luego se dio un fuerte golpe en la parte frontal de su cara en el duro piso del Gran Comedor, pero nadie reparo en eso, puesto que estaban más concentrados en el dueño del mazo que había derrumbado las puertas del Gran Comedor.

El monstruo en cuestión era de una altura de cuatro o cinco metros, su piel era color verde y tenía una cabellera castaña y larga que le cubría su rostro y llegaba hasta su cintura en los puntos más bajos, tenía el pecho desnudo de cualquier trapo pero cubierto por su cabello y no usaba nada en la parte inferior, pero en aquella zona el cabello púbico no dejaba ver nada (además de que nadie estaba interesado en verle aquella zona), cargaba un mazo de madera que tenía forma de una rama de un árbol gigante.

-¡AHHH!-gritaban los alumnos exasperados mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían al otro extremo de las inmensas puertas caídas, justo hacia la mesa de los Profesores, ni si quiera los alumnos mayores se querían acercar a esa criatura.

Los alumnos que estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada eran los que el monstruo trataba de atacar con su mazo, este quería golpearlos, pero ellos no se dejaban tan fácilmente.

Los maestros se pararon, sin dudarlo un segundo, de sus asientos y levantaron sus varitas, todos (inclusive Snaperrison) apuntaron al ogro y lanzaron un mismo hechizo que hizo que de todas las varitas salieran chispas rojas, estas corrían a toda velocidad, pero el monstruo las lanzo con su mazo de madera todas al unísono con un simple movimiento.

Harry y Stan corrieron sin pensarlo con el resto de los alumnos, lo más alejado posible, por otro lado Kyle y Kenny se habían ocultado bajo la mesa de Wufflepuff, igual que Naomy; puesto que estaban en el extremo junto a las puertas y tratar de correr sería exponerse al mazo, el monstruo estaba distraído por los hechizos de los maestros.

-No tenemos otra opción, debemos correr.-señalo Kenny.

-Sera mejor que nos quedemos aquí, -sugirió la chica-es más seguro…

Pero no termino de hablar porque el monstruo en señal amenazadora hizo a un lado las dos mesas del centro, provocando que las mesas de Ravenclaw y Wufflepuff salieran disparadas en direcciones opuestas la una de la otra y haciendo un estruendoso sonido de madera rota al llegar a la pared y deshacerse en cientos de pedazos.

Eso dejo a descubierto a los tres chicos y la criatura los miro un instante antes de volver a levantar el mazo amenazadoramente.

-¡Corran!-grito la Profesora Victoria al borde de la exasperación.

Los chicos no cuestionaron y salieron corriendo, el ogro al ver aquel acto dio con el mazo cerca de donde ellos estaban, pero estos dieron un salto a la izquierda; esquivando el golpe por muy poco.

Los maestros seguían lanzando chispas rojas por separado, pero estos rebotaban contra su piel al no ser tan potentes.

-Ese maldito ogro arruino la cena.-grito Cartman, más molesto que aterrado, estaba en frente de todos los alumnos, junto a Stan y Harry; solo que el gordo culero no estaba enfrente porque se preocupara, sino porque estaba cruzando sus dedos para ver a uno de los otros aplastados por el mazo.

-Maldito gordo de mierda.-le grito Stan enojado cuando el niño obeso lanzo un "No" enérgico después de que el monstruo estuvo a punto de aplastar a Kyle con su mazo, quedándose a menos de un par de centímetros de la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Tú cállate idiota y…- no pudo terminar porque uno de los hechizos de chispas rojas le dio y lo mando a volar cinco metros en el aire, cayendo entre la espesa masa de alumnos.

-Vaya suerte.-exclamo Harry irónico y un poco alegre de que el gordo tuviera un castigo.

Por su parte los otros tres chicos estaban cerca y los maestros estaban por lanzar otro ataque en común cuando el monstruo se detuvo un segundo y apunto con su mazo de madera a los profesores… como si de una varita se tratara, después de esto pronuncio algo que nadie entendió y del extremo del mazo gigante salieron unas chispas rojas, pero al estar hablando de una criatura gigantesca, estas chispas eran del tamaño de la cabeza del señor fantasma Mc'key.

Los maestros saltaron de donde estaban a la vez que un cráter se formaba donde dio el hechizo del monstruo, done ellos hubieran estado.

Luego de eso volvió a concentrarse en los tres jóvenes magos de antes, el único problema es que ya estaba a escasos metros del resto de los estudiantes, los cuales estaban amontonados contra la pared del extremo contrario a la entrada del Gran Comedor, como era de esperar ni un séptimo de los estudiantes tocaban la pared, sino que estaban todos amontonados y aterrados, los maestros no mostraban un semblante distinto cuando el monstruo levanto el mazo en señal de victoria.

A pesar de que los tres Jóvenes Magos habían llegado junto al resto

-Maldita sea.-dijo Kyle, dándose cuenta de que estaban perdidos, cerrando los ojos y pensando en su madre y en Ike… como le hubiera gustado haberse despedido como era debido.

Los profesores lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero todos rebotaban, ya no solo chispas rojas, sino también naranjas, rayos de energía azules, bolas de energía rosas, chorros morados, de todo pero estos rebotaban en la piel del gigante sin hacerle daño alguno; este se encontraba a pocos metros, pero ningún profesor mandaba la maldición asesina por miedo a que rebotara contra un niño…

-¡Mierda!-gritaron asustados los profesores Flitwick y Filtwick mientras lanzaban un chorro de color purpura, que no hacía nada contra la piel del gigante.

Fue entonces cuando Kenny, en un acto heroico, impulsado por la adrenalina, tomo de la mesa de los Profesores una silla, la cargo y la estampo contra la mesa, rompiéndola, tomo una de las patas e hizo el encantamiento "Incendio" desde la punta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kenny?-pregunto Stan asustado, pero era demasiado tarde, nadie detuvo al joven McCormick cuando este se acerco a los pies del gigante y tiro la antorcha justo donde este dio su siguiente paso, estaba a un metro de los chicos, provocando que su piel se quemara, el gigante se tomo del pie y comenzó a saltar del dolor, provocando temblores en la sala; provocando que algunos alumnos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Salgan corriendo bola de inútiles!-espeto Snaperrison mientras ayudaba a los alumnos a levantarse, al igual que lo hacían el resto de los profesores; no tomo ni treinta segundos antes de que todos estuvieran del otro lado y se amontonaran por salir del Gran Comedor lo más rápido posible, Kenny se unió al grupo de Harry, Stan y Kyle a mitad del camino.

-¡Escóndanse en sus salas comunes!-gritaban los maestros y prefectos a todo el mundo, era el caos total, mientras, el gigante aun se quejaba, la Directora se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes, asegurándose de que todos fueran a sus salas comunes y proclamando a los retratos que avisaran si un niño estaba fuera de las salas comunes.

Pero cuando estaban saliendo Kenny noto algo, un bulto negro al otro lado de la habitación, detuvo con sus manos a Stan y Kyle, los cuales se detuvieron de golpe, por su lado Harry cuando se dio cuenta volteo.

-¡¿Qué carajos creen que hacen?!-grito enojado y aterrado Potter, ya no quedaba nadie en la sala más que ellos y el gigante.

-Es el gordo.-exclamo Kenny preocupado-Esta hasta el fondo, desmayado.

-Genial, se lo van a comer.-dijo Kyle, ahora le tocaba disfrutar del espectáculo.

-No soy tan cruel, lo va a matar.-exclamo Kenny mientras corría hacía el bulto negro, desde el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, a pesar de conocer poco sobre el mundo mágico sabía que esa criatura solo los quería matar.

-¡Oh mierda Kenny! ¡Loco demente!-grito Stan forzado a seguirlo.

-¡Ustedes están locos!-grito Harry antes de negar con la cabeza y seguirlos.

-Diablos, no puedo dejar que les pase nada malo a ellos…-pensó Kyle siguiendo a Potter.

Cuando los cuatro chicos iban a mitad del trayecto el gigante tomo compostura y vio el cuerpo de Cartman tendido en el piso, detrás de la mesa de los profesores, estiro su mano y se agacho un poco; pero Kenny estiro su brazo y apunto con su varita a la mesa de los profesores, grito "¡INCENDIO!" formando un fogón lo suficientemente grande que quemo un poco del brazo del gigante y su costado, a pesar de estar como a 50 metros de la mesa, y de que perdió su potencia después de unos segundos.

El monstruo gimió de dolor y rabia, pero decidió no rendirse y estiro su mano, pero ahora más rápidamente.

-¡INCENDIO!-gritaron los cuatro chicos apuntando con su varita y corriendo, provocando que el fuego saliera a chorros hasta el techo, el gigante se tuvo que apartar aterrado, luego vio a los responsables, quienes se acercaban, cada vez con paso menos decidido.

Los chicos aun estaban a 20 metros, pero el gigante ya los había visto.

-Oh mierda.-dijo Stan aterrado entre un suspiro por correr tanto.

-¡Yo lo distraeré!-grito Kenny-¡Ustedes llévense a ese bastardo!

-No podemos dejarte.-dijo Kyle.

-¡TENGO UN PLAN! ¡PERO ES DEMASIADO RIESGOSO PARA LOS CUATRO JUNTOS! ¡CORRAN!-grito el de la capucha, enojado, formándosele una voz gruesa, luego pensó "Lo haces por Karen".

 **/Flashback/**

Estaban los dos hermanos descansando cerca de un estanquito en Arizona el ambiente era desértico y copioso, así que ese pequeño lugar era distintivo a varios metros a la redonda, a pesar de estar escondidos por piedras gigantes, Kenny no tenía más de nueve años y su hermana era bastante más pequeña, pero ambos estaban sucios y llenos de lodo, se habían escapado por un agujero de su casa después de que sus padres iniciaran otra de sus discusiones típicas.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo de esos dos.- explico Kenny, mientras se sentaba junto al pequeño estanque de no más de cuatro metros de largo y menos de 20 centímetros de profundidad; se encontraban a más de cien metros de su hogar, era su lugar tranquilo, puesto que un conjunto de rocas bloqueaban la vista de su hogar, por lo tanto sus padres no lo podían ver desde la casa y él tampoco la veía.

-Gracias por traerme hermanito.-exclamo Karen mientras también se sentaba entre el lodo, su cara aun tenía una marca de cuando su madre le dio sin querer un golpe, pues esta había intentado hacer que pararan su discusión, sin éxito alguno; a pesar de eso se encontraba feliz de estar ahí, con su hermano.

-Odio verte así.-dijo Kenny llorando, él no estaba herido, pero le dolía ver a su dulce hermana así, le acaricio el cabello castaño mientras ella forzaba una sonrisa para no preocuparlo más de lo debido.

-Ya sabes cómo se ponen.-dijo Karen mientras se acostaba junto a los pies de Kenny, este también se recostó y acaricio su cabello suavemente.

-Mereces que te traten mejor.-dijo entre dientes aun rabiando.

-Todos lo merecemos.-exclamo Karen mientras volteaba y miraba a Kenny a los ojos.

-No, Kevin no.-exclamo Kenny aun rencoroso con su hermano.

-¿Nunca se te va a pasar el odio?-pregunto apesumbrada Karen.

-Nunca.-contesto Kenny con un semblante de no reproche.

-No deberías ser tan rudo con él, también nos quiere… a su manera.-excuso la chica-En el fondo todos son buenos, ser malo con los demás es solo un sistema de auto-defensa que algunos no pueden controlar, nadie es malo totalmente.-justifico a su hermano mayor.

-No le importamos a nadie en esa casa.-exclamo molesto Kenny-Pero tú me importas a mí… No sé qué haría sin ti…-al decir esto su voz se volvió suave y le dio un beso protector en la frente.

Esperaron un buen rato junto al arroyo, cuando se levantaron caminaron juntos de vuelta a casa, fue entonces cuando Karen recordó que dejo junto al arroyo su muñeca, Kenny le dijo que se esperara mientras él iba por la muñeca, cuando llego Kenny encontró la muñeca de su hermana y salió corriendo junto a ella, pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio que ella se encontraba quieta...demasiado…

-¿Karen que sucede?-grito preocupado cuando estaba a cinco metros.

La chica lanzo su mirada al piso, un escorpión (también conocido como Alacrán) grande, negro y con el aguijón levantado y las pinzas bien abiertas estaba a centímetros del pie de Karen, el niño conocía muy bien los efectos que tenía el veneno de ese escorpión, su abuelo había muerto por la picadura de uno de estos.

A pesar de todo Karen seguía sonriendo, Kenny se acercaba a pasos pequeños y rezando porque el animal no picara a su hermana.

-A esto me refería.-dijo Karen, a la vez que se agachaba y extendía su mano al animal, inocentemente.

Kenny no dudo y corrió, saltando justo a tiempo, haciendo a su hermana a un lado provocando que el aguijón no le diera en la mano.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-grito Kenny.

-Lo siento… yo… pensé…-se justifico la niña.

-¡Pudiste hacerte daño!-grito Kenny mientras la abrazaba en el suelo, después de eso tomo una vieja placa de fierro que tenia al lado y se decidió a aplastar al animal.

-No lo hagas.-le pidió Karen.

-¿Por qué no?-grito Kenny a la vez que encontró al animal, el pobre al haber inyectado su veneno inútilmente en el piso estaba agotado… Kenny lo acorralo fácilmente.

-¡Kenny no!-grito Karen a la vez que tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo alejaba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-grito Kenny.

Ella señalo la zona donde había acorralado al alacrán, de la tierra salieron unos escorpiones en miniatura, bastante tiernos que se acercaron a la madre, que les dejo en el suelo un insecto muerto; los pequeñines pelearon por el pequeño animal en cuestión, pero sin lastimarse.

-Eso solo me hace querer con más fuerza, haberla matado.-exclamo el rubio.

-¿Es que no lo ves?-le dijo su hermana molesta.

-Veo que defendiste a un putrefacto animal.-exclamo Kenny.

-El bichito me quiso atacar para defender a sus crías.-hablo Karen-A veces enloquecemos y hacemos estupideces por quien amamos, y tú lo sabes de antemano.-el chico rodo los ojos un poco apenado, en más de una ocasión había golpeado a sus padres (a pesar de ser pequeño) con determinación por haberle hecho daño a ella, aunque sus padres no se sentían dolidos por los golpes-El escorpión hizo algo malo, pero no por eso era malo.-explico la chica-Los leones matan animales, pero no son malos.-continuo-Nadie es malo por quererlo, ni por gusto; a veces solo quieren seguir vivos y que nuestros seres queridos sigan con vida…

-Eso sigue sin justificar el comportamiento de Kevin.-exclamo Kenny.

-¿Es que no escuchas?-dijo ella-Él te ama, tanto como lo hace conmigo, solo quiere protegerme…

-¡¿Protegerte?!-exclamo ofendido Kenny-¡YO siempre te cuido!-grito él.

-No, no, no, no… No entiendes.-exclamo la chica-¿Recuerdas como le ofrecí la mano al escorpión?, ella sintió como si yo fuera la mano que le impide llegar hasta mi…-trato de explicarle la chica-Solo mira al escorpión cuando yo me retire, ya no tiene la necesidad de atacarme…

-¿Arriesgaste tu vida solo para probar tu punto?-exclamo el chico.

-No la arriesgue… porque sé que eres mi Ángel de la Guarda.-dicho esto lo abrazo.

*(Na.-Aquí no hay mysterion, pero así lo llama porque la protege)

Kenny salto en lágrimas mientras prolongaba el abrazo, su hermana era muy inocente y no quería que nada le pasara…

-Te entiendo…-dijo el chico finalmente-No seré tan rudo con él…Tengo que aprender a compartirte.-exclamo el chico arrepentido.

Poco después aplico esa valiosa lección, y a pesar de que Kevin continuaba enojado, sus abusos contra Kenny ya no eran tan seguidos, este solo aprendió que su hermano mayor también quería a Karen y pasar tiempo con ella…y tal vez un poquito al pobre Kenny…

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Kenny llego a la mesa y sin pestañear volvió a tomar otra pata de la silla y con el fuego que seguía aun en la mesa encendió uno de sus extremos sin necesidades mágicas, después se acerco a los pies del ogro, estaba a centímetros cuando hundió el trozo de madera en llamas en el pie izquierdo del ogro, a su vez que este soltaba su mazo, con el cual estaba a pintando a sus amigos.

Stan y Harry cargaron a Cartman en sus hombros, Kyle lo tomo de los pies mientras murmuraba quejándose del peso del chico, juntos lo cargaron, y salieron corriendo, pegados a la pared. (el ogro estaba en el centro).

El ogro de un movimiento brusco con su pie saco la pata de la silla, y sin perder el tiempo siguió a Kenny con la mirada y lo comenzó a perseguir, obviamente, ahora sin obstáculos, el ogro la tenía mucho más fácil que Kenny, este corría a todo pulmón en zigzag, pasando de una pared del Gran Comedor a la otra… hasta que tropezó con una baba verde justo en donde estaba la mesa de Gryffindor (la cual junto a la de Slpytherin seguían en sus respectivos lugares).

-Oh genial… tropecé con Butters.-exclamo el rubio recordando que el chico hawaiiano se había convertido en gelatina verde y al parecer aun no se le quitaba el efecto; de todas maneras estaba muy cansado para continuar, le faltaba el aire…

-¡Kenny!-grito Kyle soltando los pies del gordo inconsciente-¡Muévete!

Kenny se comenzó a poner de pie, pero era inútil, el ogro ya había levantado su mazo y lo dejo caer sobre el rubio y la gelatina verde.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-grito Stan, a la vez que este y Harry también soltaban al gordo, provocando que se diera un golpe en la cabeza y despertara-¡Mato a Kenny!-continuo Stan.

-¡Hijo de la GRAN PUTA!-grito Kyle lleno de rabia.

El gigante se había detenido con el mazo en el piso, estaba agotado... respiraba entrecortadamente, pero eso no importaba, el pobre Kenny estaba… oh bueno, ya lo saben ¿Para qué fingir?:

-No está muerto…-murmuro Eric Cartman desde el piso, levantado.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-gritaron los tres chicos sorprendidos.

-Miren bajo la mesa pendejos.-exclamo el gordo de manera ofensiva, y si los otros tres no hubieran estado obedeciendo, seguramente se hubiera ganado una muy mala mirada del resto.

Los chicos vieron a Kenny, este seguía recostado boca arriba, pero de alguna manera se estaba moviendo…

-La baba gelatinosa de Butters…-recordó Stan.

Efectivamente, Butters a pesar de ser una gelatina gracias al efecto del dulce, se podía mover a voluntad y arrastraba a Kenny (puesto que su túnica estaba pegada a la masa del otro chico).

El ogro levanto su mazo y al no encontrarse con rastros de sangre levanto la mesa de Gryffindor y encontró a Kenny y Butters, quienes estaban a diez metros de las puertas del comedor.

El ogro tomo su mazo y conjuro un hechizo (aun sin podérsele entender las palabras gracias a sus greñas que le cubrían la cara), este soltó unas chispas rojas, las cuales Butters gelatina esquivo por centímetros el agujero que causo en el suelo.

Ahora que todos los chicos estaban juntos salieron corriendo por el pasillo principal y corrían a la desesperada del monstruo, ahora Kenny llevaba a Butters en la espalda, pues este seguía pegado en su forma babosa.

-¡Vamos!-rugió Harry mientras cruzaban un arco con una altura de tres metros, el gigante no pasaría tan fácilmente de ahí, así que los chicos tomaron un poco de aire.

-Joder… supongo… que… debo decirles… que hicieron bien en salvarme… pero a la próxima encárguense del ogro…-exclamo Cartman.

-¡Maldito desagradecido!-grito Kyle dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Stan y Harry lo detuvieron-¡Te salvamos la vida y…!-pero no pudo completar porque grandes pedazos de piedra salieron volando desde una altura de cuatro metros en el aire, los chicos se alejaron de aquel lugar, puesto que a los pocos segundo el ogro había hecho un agujero para poder pasar con su mazo.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo, no encontraron nada que fuera útil, si se escondían en una aula corrían el riesgo que el ogro derrumbara el techo y los aplastara. Los cinco, seis si contamos la gelatina Butters…, corrían entre los pasillos del primer piso sin rumbo fijo estaban en un extremo del castillo, hasta que…

-¡Aquí!-rugió Cartman.

-Es el armario del conserje…-dijo Stan, dudando que eso les fuera a servir.

-Pero arriba no hay pisos, estamos justo en uno de los extremos del castillo.-agrego el gordo, mientras el ogro se les acercaba, aunque le tenían ventaja de veinte metros.

-¿Y?-le grito Kyle desesperado.

-¡Es muro solido judío idiota! ¡Sin huecos! ¡No lo puede romper tan fácilmente!-exclamo Cartman asustado puesto que el ogro se acercaba con el mazo bien levantado.

-No podemos seguir corriendo por siempre.-termino diciendo Stan tomando a Kyle del brazo y obligándolo a entrar, Kenny y Harry lo hicieron también, nadie se tomo la molestia de cerrar la puerta pues sabían que era inútil, el armario estaba compuesto por hileras de escobas y otros artículos de limpieza, por un pasillo de poco más de metro y medio de largo y menos de dos metros de alto, los chicos cruzaron y se fueron hasta el extremo, donde se encontraba un altar con las fotos de un gato y velas, los chicos lo movieron a un lado se pegaron los cinco a la pared.

El ogro trato con todas sus fuerzas de tirar el techo, pero como Cartman había predicho, al no tener un piso superior, aquella pared era más difícil de tomar, así que el ogro dejo de golpear la pared y metió su brazo por el pequeño pasillito, los chicos vieron todas sus esperanzas perdidas cuando vieron que la mano pasaba perfectamente y se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, cada vez estaba más cerca… un metro, puede que su brazo sea un poco largo… medio metro, debe detenerse AHORA…. Estaba literalmente a diez centímetros de sus cuerpos la mano cuando se detuvo, el ogro ya no la podía introducir más.

Los chicos parecían casi una parte más de la pared, por lo pegados que estaban, incluso el gordo hizo que su estomago se volviera más pequeño, los dedos pelearon por alcanzarlos, inútilmente, finalmente la mano se retiro y los chicos vieron el pasillo desierto durante unos segundos antes de que el rostro del gigante se asomara, se había apartado el cabello del rostro y notaron que algo rodeaba su boca…

-¡Aghh!-grito, ahora mucho más de cerca de los chicos, era un grito de rabia y frustración, Stan reconoció el sonido.

-¡¿SHELLEY?!-grito Stan no solo confundido, sino también preocupado, puede que se odiaran, pero seguía siendo su hermana.

-¡¿Qué coño?!-gritaron Harry, Kyle y Kenny.

-¡¿Quién es Sheily?!-pregunto Cartman, pues este no había conocido a la joven.

A parte de la voz, que solo era un poco más ronca que la que tenía normalmente (*no en el redoblaje, sino cuando Cartman tenía la otra voz chillona, y que no era la versión mexicana); y también estaba el hecho que su aparato ortodontico, el cual era mágico y expansible, estaba en su boca.

Shelley la ogra se alejó resignada, Stan la vio alejarse por el pasillo.

-Mi hermana es un ogro…-hablo secamente-Le vi la vagina a mi hermana…-hablo recordando que la chica estaba desnuda.

-El mazo debe ser su varita mágica…-expreso Kyle-Escuche que cuando hay metamorfosis estas cambian con su dueño…

-Mi hermana es un ogro…-repitió Stan-¡Y le vi la vagina!-dijo tomándose de su gorro de pompón con mucha fuerza-¡LE VI LA VAGINA! ¡QUE PUTO ASCO!

-Bueno, no sabías que era ella…-trato de aliviar las cosas Kenny, quien respiraba aun entrecortadamente, pero estaba ya relajado por no seguir siendo perseguido.

-Cálmate marica,-le insulto Cartman-di que le vista la chucha y no las te…

-¡CALLATE GORDO DE MIERDA!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los otros cuatro jóvenes, interrumpiendo a Cartman.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales Harry, Kyle y Kenny trataban de calmar a Stan, mientras Cartman vigilaba que no viniera de vuelta el gigante, desde la entrada. En ese tiempo también Butters recupero su forma humana, aunque su piel seguía verde y tenía cierta textura gelatinosa, tampoco parecía poder hablar pues sus cuerdas vocales eran gelatina.

-Bueno…ya estoy bien…-hablo el chico del pompón rojo.

-Bien, vamos todos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor…-dijo Harry.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me voy a la Sala de Slpyherin…-hablo el gordo.

-No seas idiota, la de Gryffindor está subiendo las escaleras al final de este pasillo.-exclamo Harry-Pero si quieres arriesgarte a ir a tu sala común, bien ¿Quién soy yo para decirte que no vayas? Pero si te encuentras a su hermana en el camino más te vale correr.

Cartman miro el piso enojado, el cuatro ojos tenía razón, debía de pasar por lo menos esa noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en parte era bueno, porque el antes quería estar en aquella casa…

-Vamos.-exclamo el gordo-No hay moros a la costa…

Los seis chicos caminaron sigilosos por el pasillo, escuchando en caso de cualquier sonido, para su suerte lo único que oyeron fueron los pasos que hacía Butters al tocar la gelatina con el piso…

Una vez subieron la escalera llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, esta los miro bastante asustada y preocupada.

-Oh Dios mío, la Directora los está buscando por todas partes, ¿Están bien? ¿Los lastimo esa cosa?-pregunto a la vez que los retratos cuchicheaban, vieron que algunos corrían entre los distintos recuadros, de seguro buscando a la Directora Dumbludore.

-"Melindrosa."-dijo Harry la contraseña, agotado.

-No es necesario.-dijo la señora gorda-Ustedes también pasen.-señalo a Kyle, Kenny y Cartman-No me importa de qué casa sean, ahora hay un ogro suelto… y nadie debería deambular solo por ahí…-exclamo ella muy asustada.

Los chicos pasaron de largo y comenzaron a pasar por el hueco del retrato, Cartman, Kyle y Kenny vieron por primera vez la sala de común de Gryffindor, dentro se encontraban más de cien estudiantes, todos se acercaron inmediatamente a los cinco chicos.

-Harry Potter enfrento al troll.-gritaba una chica de sexto emocionada.

-¡Denme sus autógrafos!-gritaba un alumno de segundo saltando de la emoción, apenas unos centímetros mayores que el resto.

-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!-grito otra chica de cuarto.

-¡Ese es pantalones extra grandes cagados Slpyterin!-hablo una chica de tercero mientras mencionaba el apodo que le dieron a Cartman después de aquel vergonzoso video.

-AUUUUUU….-lanzo un animal acercándose a los chicos, provocando el silencio en la sala-Déjenlos en paz.-dijo un poco serio cuando se volvió a transformar en el humano pelinegro.

-La profesora nos dijo que mantuviéramos orden.-agrego Lucas mientras salía de la multitud.

-Ahh no sean aguafiestas.-hablo Leslie la gemela rubia.

-Leslie no es el momento de …-comenzó su hermano a reprenderla.

-Cállate Robert.-termino interrumpiéndolo ella mientras volvían a sus asientos, en general todos volvían a sentarse en los sillones, o en el piso; por las apariencias nadie quería ir a los dormitorios, pues no podían dormir… Butters se fue directamente al dormitorio, agotado, haciéndoles una seña de despedida.

-Sentémonos.- sugirió Kyle mientras se sentaba en un sillón para tres personas, cerca de la chimenea, sin saber que ese era el sitio favorito de Harry, Stan y Wendy.

En este se sentaron Kyle, Harry y Stan; mientras que Lucas y Coyote movieron un sillón de tres plazas y se sentaron en ese, junto a Kenny; por su lado Cartman arrastro a duras penas un sillón para dos personas, el cual estaba pegado al otro lado del fuego, al sentarse ocupo los dos espacios justamente.

-Pensé que querrías dormir.-dijo Stan, sin entender el interés repentino de Cartman.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.-respondió este.

-¿Y Shelley?-urgió Lucas.

-No lo creerías si te lo dijera.-dijo Stan.

-Soy el maestro de la imaginación.-hablo con grandeza Lucas extendiendo sus brazos.

-Este chico está loco.-susurro Cartman.

-Te oí.-dijo el pelinegro ofendido.

-No importa Lucas, dígannos donde esta Shelley.-repitió Coyote.

-Ella es el ogro.-dijo Harry, puesto que Stan no estaba listo para hablar.

-¡¿Qué?!-quedaron perplejos los dos pelinegros, entre Harry, Kyle y Kenny le explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió en el Gran Comedor después de que se fuera todo el mundo, y la persecución que tuvo a lugar, finalmente como se dieron cuenta desde el armario del conserje de aquella terrible verdad.

-Vaya.-exclamo Coyote cuando terminaron de contar los hechos.

-Bueno, pues esperemos que vuelva pronto a la normalidad…-exclamo Lucas algo triste, después de todo ellos dos y Shelley eran buenos amigos.

-Como sea ¿Y Wendy?-exclamo Stan tratando de calmarse.

-Seguirá enojada por como la dejaste ahí tirada y saliste corriendo como un marica.-hablo Cartman, aunque se ganó una mala miradas de todos Stan miro al piso deprimido.

-"¿Tan enojada esta como para no para no venir a preguntar si estamos bien?"-se pregunto el pelinegro del gorro de pompón bastante arrepentido por lo que hizo.

-¡Heidi!-termino hablándole Harry a una compañera de su curso.

La chica castaña en cuestión estaba hablando con Levander y Red, pero cuando escucho al famoso Potter hablarle, fue corriendo enseguida.

-¿Puedes hablarle a Wendy en los dormitorios y decirle que venga?-hablo Harry malhumorado-Y de paso dile que madure.

La chica lo miro unos segundos.

-Esperen… ¿No estaba con ustedes?

-No.-dijo Kenny seguro.

-Yo no la vi cuando fui a por mi inhalador para el asma al dormitorio…-dijo preocupada-De hecho no la he visto desde de que estuviera hablando con Butters, los gemelos, Bradley y Levander… y Butters se convirtió en gelatina…

-¿No está con ustedes?-Stan y Kyle se levantaron en el acto, Kenny y Harry le siguieron.

-No.-dijo la chica ahora preocupadísima.

-¡¿Alguien ha visto a Wendy?!-grito Kyle a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Wendy?-preguntaron algunos-La chica lista de primero…-contestaron otros, al final lanzaron unas que otras negativas por toda la sala.

-¡No está!-dijo Kenny asustado.

-¡Ya sé donde esta!-grito Harry, mientras Heidi iba personalmente con sus amigas a confirmar que no la hubieran visto y Coyote y Lucas buscaban a la chica entre las demás personas; Harry le dijo a sus amigos (y cartman que escucho), el sitio donde estaba Wendy sin perder tiempo.

-Oh mierda, tienes razón.-dijo Stan comenzando a caminar al hueco del retrato, el resto del grupo lo seguía, menos Cartman.

-¡Párate gordo hijo de puta!-lo amenazo Kyle-Te salvamos, te toca ayudarnos.

-¿Están locos? No voy a arriesgar mi vida de nuevo por una sangre sucia…-dicho esto Kyle le lanzo un hechizo sin pensarlo cegado por la rabia, este encogió a Cartman al tamaño del dedo de una mano-¡Regrésame a mi tamaño!-grito casi al instante.

Kyle no conocía el contra embrujo, sospecho que algún alumno debería saberlo, pero luego sonrió.

-Nos ayudaras culón, quieras o no.-dicho esto tomo a Cartman con la yema de los dedos y lo metió en su bolsillo de la túnica, mientras este lanzaba patadas cargadas de furia.

Los cinco chicos (Eric en el bolsillo de Kyle) salieron por la puerta del retrato, a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros quienes trataron de impedirlo, pero estos empujaron a todo el mundo y abrieron de golpe el retrato.

-¡¿Es que están locos?!-grito la señora gorda desde su retrato, pero los cuatro chicos corrieron escaleras abajo, con una dirección fija.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

Sigo sin mi computadora, por eso estoy medio irregular con el día de la semana en el que subo cap.

*Todo lo que no quedo claro en el Flashback se ira revelando a través de los caps xD Se que puede ser en parte confuso, o no… espero que hayan entendido esa parte….

Cualquier duda la respondo si dejan una deliciosa review x3 o bien manden PM :v (recomendable la review xD)

A que no se esperaban lo de Shelley :v Pero claro tiene expliación :v

Bueno wdfg? ¿Qué me paso con la duración de 5,000 palabras el cap… bueno, supongo que es porque llegamos a las 51 reviews! Estoy tan feliz de que este fic tenga tanto apoyo :,D Y por eso lo recompensare tratando de traer capítulos largos más de vez en cuando, y si no, 2 por semana cuando se pueda :DDD

Dejen amor en las reviews y más y más subiré (o tambien critiquen lo que no les guste, eso me ayuda bastante más para poder cambiar algunos aspectos)

Creo que fue buena idea dividir este capítulo en más de una parte… si no no hubiera podido mostrar todo lo que ocurrió.

Un enorme abrazo (sobre todo a Jules Angel que comenta en cada capítulo) y nos vemos la samana que viene, o cuando pueda, al resto tambien un gran abrazo, pero tienen que admitir que gran parte de este éxito se lo debo a él, pero todos reciben mi abrazo por igual... espero.

Sí, aun queda otra parte a pesar de que ya llevamos como 11,000 palabras del especial.. no esperen, llevamos 12,000xD

Gracias por todo ;)


	20. Halloween Parte 4

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 20 Halloween Parte 4**

 **Nota.-No tarde tanto en subirlo, no se me quejen :,v**

Estaban ambas recorriendo los pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno de los baños principales; la azabache entro sin mayor problema directamente a un excusado, la chica tomo la taza y la empujo hacia abajo con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?-pregunto la chica Lovegood quien buscaba Slarts con la mirada.

-Ese desgraciado…-dijo Wendy mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a florecer; refiriéndose a que hacia menos de una hora se encontraba ella con el joven mago Stan Marsh, corrían ambos mientras los perseguía un monstruo; que tiempo después se descubrió era un simple Bogart; pero lo que la hizo rabiar fue el hecho de que Stan la dejo colgada en las escaleras al merced del monstruo, al merced del monstruo-"¿Y que si no hubiera sido real?"-escucho dentro de su cabeza una vocecita.

Apenas llego al comedor y se entero de la verdad, se sintió llena de rabia…

 _Flashback_

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritaba aun Stan después de que las arañas los cubrieron; este temblaba, tenía los ojos abiertos en su totalidad y temblaba del miedo, además de que su grito se escuchaba por todo el Gran Comedor, todos se reían sin parar, mientras en la pantalla gigante cambiaba la escena de Stan siendo consumido por arañas por la de Eric y Kyle corriendo juntos.

Mientras todos reían Wendy sacaba espuma por la boca, así que le dio una cachetada a Stan, el cual se calló de golpe, tocándose el lugar donde Wendy le había golpeado, provocando que la sala estallara en nuevas y más prorrumpidas carcajadas.-

-Señorita Testaburger, tranquilícese por favor.- pidió la profesora McGonagall mientras se acercaba a ambos; a la vez que Wendy comenzaba a darle golpes a Stan mientras este se cubría con sus brazos; pero eso no impedía que Wendy le metiera sus puños con rabia.

Finalmente la profesora logro calmar la rabia que tenía Wendyl, amenazando con quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Aunque a ella no le importo, todos los que estaban cerca comenzaron a separarlos y no volvieron a estar juntos hasta que fuera del Gran Comedor apareció un encapuchado que casi ataca a Harry y Kenny.

Después de eso volvió a la mesa y trato de comportarse normal, pero estar tan cerca de Stan le causaba tanta rabia, aunque logro disimularla, pero llego un punto donde estaba a punto de estallar y dijo que se dirigiría al baño; llamando a la chica peliblanca para que la acompañara; esta acepto y ahora se encontraban las dos ahí.

 _/Fin del Flashback/_

Wendy lloraba en el baño lo más silenciosamente que podía, en serio le había dolido que la dejaran abandonada, independientemente hubiera sido Stan o cualquier otro alumno o alumna; se sentía tan enfadada y ofendida.

Por otro lado Julie estaba afuera sin enterarse de pinto a la media; rodaba sus ojos de uno a otro lado buscando con la mirada Slarts, unas criaturas mágicas que… De acuerdo, soy el narrador y ni yo sé que son los Slarts.

" _-Son criaturas mágicas con la capacidad de…"-comenzó a hablar ella en mi plano dimensional._

" _-¡Carajo!"-grite varonilmente como el gran hombre que soy… No me asuste… no, para nada…_

" _-¿Tienes que describir todo?"-pregunto la chica._

" _-¿Por qué entraste a mi plano existencial?"-pregunto el narrador mientras abria la puerta que le mostraba el camino de vuelta al universo donde la historia tomaba camino._

" _-Que aguafiestas."-dijo ella mientras salía y volvía a entrar al plano dimensional donde la historia se desarrollaba._

-Eso sí que fue raro…-comento la chica mientras se sentaba en el piso del baño, esperando a que Wendy terminara.

Pero esta se encontraba aun en peor estado, sollozaba continuamente.

Así siguió por quince minutos hasta que…

-Wendy o estas creando la mierda más grande del universo o estas dando a luz, porque nadie tarda en cagar tanto…-se quejo la peliblanca aburrida.

-Yo sí.- respondió Wendy tratando de no sonar mocosa, pero entonces decidió que ya era hora de volver al Gran Comedor-Vámonos, ya termine.-dijo.

Wendy abrió la puerta y se lavo las manos, fue entonces cuando la otra chica la vio llorando.

-¿Estabas llorando?-pregunto la otra mientras se ponía sus gafas.

-Sí.-exclamo Wendy.

-¿Y porque me trajiste a mi?-pregunto la chica peliblanca, a sabiendas que aunque las chicas siempre van juntas al baño, hay una excepción y esa aplica cuando lloran.

-Porque nadie te va a creer si dices que estaba llorando.-explico Wendy, refiriéndose a que nadie toma enserio a Julie-Además con la suerte que estamos teniendo hoy capaz y un monstruo se nos aparece.-bromeo la chica pelinegra mientras abría la puerta del baño, volteando a la otra.

La peliblanca cambio su tono de piel a uno más pálido que su propio cabello y miro hacia arriba aterrada.

-¿Qué suce…?-iba a preguntar Wendy pero fue levantada en el aire por una mano verdosa-¿Por qué?-pregunto lanzando una señal obscena al cielo.

El ogro rugió y trato de estrellar a Wendy en el piso, pero la peliblanca lanzo el hechizo "Petrificus temporus", provocando que el ogro se quedara quieto cinco segundos, los cuales Wendy aprovecho para librarse de su mano y salió disparada al piso, donde se golpeo fuertemente la pierna, rompiéndola.

-¡Ahh!-gritaba Wendy quien estaba a solo unos centímetros del ogro, pero este se hallaba aturdido por el hechizo.

Julie ayudo a Wendy a ponerse de pie y le puso su hombro para que pudiera andar, en ese tiempo el ogro las alcanzo a ver y dirigió su mazo hacía ellas, pero Wendy lo vio venir y salto hacia delante, provocando que el mazo abriera un hoyo en el piso donde ellas estaban paradas unos segundos atrás.

El ogro volvió a levantar el mazo mientras las dos chicas estaban en el piso, luego dejo caer ese objeto justo donde estaban las dos; pero ambas rodaron hacía la izquierda y derecha, respectivamente; dejando detrás el mazo, el ogro lleno de rabia piso el suelo con su pie izquierdo, provocando que este temblara por unos segundos.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y mientras Julie se dirigía a los lavabos, escondiéndose debajo de uno, Wendy fue hacía los retretes, corrió hasta el último y cerró la puerta con candado; el ogro se levanto y miro el sitio, al estar las dos chicas se encontraban escondidas así que embistió su mazo contra una pared en señal intimidatoria.

Mientras tanto Stan, Harry, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman corrían directamente a los baños, bueno, el culo gordo en realidad estaba en el bolsillo de Kyle, este lo había reducido en un ataque de ira por el gordo ser tan pendejo.

-¡No me digas nada narrador estúpido!-grito Cartman desde el bolsillo de Kyle sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-¿Por donde esta el baño de chicas?-pregunto Kyle.

-Por aquí.-contesto Kenny seguro de la dirección que tomaba.

-¿Cómo sabes donde esta el baño de las niñas?-pregunto Stan, ya que ni el mismo lo sabía, y tenía una hermana… bueno una ogro-hermana a partir de ahora.

-Ahm…-Kenny tuvo que ahorrarse explicaciones porque escucho el grito de Wendy, justo cuando Shelley la había tomado en su mano…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito preocupado Stan, aja ahora sí te interesa-Viejo, ahora está en peligro.

-¿Con quién hablas Stan?-pregunto Harry.

-Con el narrador.- respondió Stan.

-Ahgg.-suspiro Harry mientras se detenía y a la vez el resto lo hacía-Viejo, eso no está en el guion.

-Bueno, yo quise improvisar y…-hablo Stan.

-Mira, en el guion dice que debes ser el héroe y salvar a…-ejem, chicos ¿Recuerdan a una chica llamada Wendy en problemas?

-Eh, tiene razón.- recordó Kyle-Tenemos un tiempo límite y si no lo hacemos no recibimos nuestros salarios.

-¿Y?-dijo burlón Kenny mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Sin salario no tendremos jacuzzi con billetes de 100 dólares.-le dijo Kyle.

-Mierda.-dijo Kenny, soltando la taza de chocolate y volviendo a correr.

Después de ese intermedio los chicos se encontraron con una puerta grande abierta y que dejaba ver unos baños bastante grandes, por un lado tenían los lavabos el tamaño de una habitación, doblando había un portal sin puertas, el cual debía dirigir a donde estaba Shelley, al comprobar que por arriba tenía un par de golpes y en una pared cercana y el piso parecía que algo había golpeado con fuerza solo confirmo su terror.

-¿Dónde está el monstruo?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Y Wendy?-grito Stan buscándola, al ver hacía los baños encontró una habitación aun más destruida.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que después de que Wendy se hubiera escondido en los baños, Shelley entro en estos derrumbando parte del techo y miro encima de estos, puesto que era bastante alta, buscando indicios de Wendy, esta sabía que estaba perdida, pero como quiera no se movió de donde estaba, se puso detrás del inodoro, respirando con dificultad y sin atreverse a mirar.

Escucho el sonido de unos pasos gigantes a tan solo unos metros de su cuerpo y eso la hizo volver a temblar, pero entonces escucho como la ogra gritaba en señal de ataque y escuchaba la madera crujir. Wendy espero el momento en el que la madera la cubriera o el mazo la golpeara, pero no paso nada, entonces salió de detrás del escusado y con una vista breve noto que la ogra los había destruido.

-Parece que destruyo esta sección con su mazo…-analizo Kyle en el presente.

Volviendo al pasado, al notar Wendy aquello se tapo la boca conteniendo un grito; entonces se agacho y miro a las otras secciones de su hilera por si las destruía, pero para su sorpresa estas explotaron cuando una bola de energía roja los hizo pedacitos.

-Habrá usado ese encantamiento que uso en el comedor también aquí.-comento Kenny al ver los destrozos.

Y al ver aquellas explosiones cada vez más cercanas Wendy salió de su baño y se fue cojeando hasta los escombros; hasta que vio como el sitio donde estaba antes era destruido; luego de eso la ogra volteo y alcanzo a verla, levantando de nuevo su mazo.

-No dejo ni un baño intacto…-comento Harry.

Cuando parecía todo perdido para Wendy noto que la Ogra levanto de nuevo su mazo, apuntando a ella; utilizaría el encantamiento rojo, pero entonces Wendy con determinación uso el encantamiento "Wingardium Leviosa" provocando que justo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que salieran las chispas rojas el mazo se elevara en el aire y diera contra la pared un par de centímetros sobre Wendy, mandándola a volar.

-Espero que no haya escapado por aquí.-dijo Stan señalando el hueco en la pared.

-Imposible, tu hermana no cabría por ahí.-comento Kyle, midiendo el pequeño hueco con la mirada y recordando como Shelley había pasado con dificultad por un arco de 4 metros de altura.

Al salir volando se perdió la conexión mágica entre el mazo y la varita de Wendy, provocando que este le diera a Shelley en la cabeza un buen golpe, el cual ella se sobo.

-Rayos.-dijo Wendy decepcionada y aun muy lastimada, luego salió cojeando del baño.

-Ehh no te olvides de mi.-hablo Julie, intacta, saliendo detrás de los lavabos y ayudando a Wendy a ponerse de pie; pero la ogra las vio y las comenzó a perseguir.

Claro, los chicos no tenían manera de saber donde estaban las chicas.

-Nos lo podrías decir tú, narrador de mierda.-comento el gordo; ahora menos se los dire.

-¿Ves lo que haces culo gordo?-le dijo hastiado Kyle sacudiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-No perdamos el tiempo, piensen ¿A dónde llevaría Wendy a mi hermana?-pregunto Stan.

-Yo sé.-comento Cartman.

-Hasta que eres de ayuda.-le espeto Kyle- Dínoslo,

-Regrésame a mi forma normal. -exigió Cartman.

-Lo haremos cuando nos digas donde puede estar Wendy.-amenazo Stan.

-No hablare hasta que alguno me devuelva a mi tamaño.

-Bien, no te necesitamos.-hablo Kenny-Mételo de nuevo en la túnica Kyle.

-No, no, no, no… Esperen.-grito Eric-Esta bien, está bien.

-¿Dónde?-urgió Harry.

Mientras tanto Wendy y Julie subían unas inmensas escaleras, llegando al siguiente piso encima de los baños, la ogra las seguía muy de cerca y de vez en cuando les lanzaba uno que otro hechizo que nunca les daba en el blanco, las dos chicas recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta solitaria, entrando a la habitación, la ogra derribo la pared.

Los cuatro chicos corrían subiendo las escaleras, encontrando los rastros de Shelley al pasar por estas y sus destrozos, luego de ver que exactamente se detuvieron en el piso superior recorrieron el pasillo hasta ver una pared derrumbada.

-Esas locas lo hicieron.-exclamo Kenny entre sorprendido y aterrado.

-Espera ¿Qué carajos?-grito Kyle al ver que la pared se construía sola como por arte de magia.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- ínsito Stan, poniéndose al frente de la marcha; mientras tanto Cartman se movía de un lado a otro en el bolsillo de Kyle pensando en que encantamiento hacerle para que sufriera por engañarlo.

Los jóvenes entraron por la puerta justo cuando los últimos ladrillos se ubicaron en sus posiciones y la puerta se cerro tras de ellos.

-¡Son unos malditos suicidas!-rugió Cartman conociendo el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Vamos, síganme.-expreso Stan mientras Kenny encendía luz con su varita en el encantamiento "Lumos"; recorrieron un montón de arcos y pasillos amplios hasta que se encontraron con Shelley, pero no estaba sola…

Dos minutos atrás Julie y Wendy corrían dentro de la gran habitación, del tamaño de una catedral, hasta donde se encontraba…

-¡Ese es Penny!-hablo Wendy como si tratara de presentar a Julie una mascota, pero lo que le presentaba era una abominación, un par de bolas de las cuales en lugar de que saliera un simple tallo, salían alrededor de tres; provocando la impresión de que eran 3 penes, pero los tres compartían las mismas bolas, al levantar la mirada y encontrarse a las niñas lanzaron un poco de semen por la satisfacción de nueva carne; las chicas lo esquivaron a duras penas y fue entonces cuando el monstruo de 3 cabezas las comenzó a perseguir; las chicas volvieron sobre sus propios pasos.

Finalmente las dos bestias se encontraron la una a la otra, aunque los penes no tenían ojos vieron con el rabo de su cabeza al monstruo contrario, por otro lado el ogro miro un momento al rabo, con su cabello castaño cubriéndole la mitad de la visión, pero como quiera estaba decidido.

La batalla dio a inicio con un rugido del ogro Shelley y un sonido (Que se podría clasificar como rugido, aunque sonaba más como el sonido de agua atascada en la garganta) del monstruo de triple cabezera.

Las chicas estaban justo en medio y no podían moverse a ningún lado, así que se abrazaron la una a la otra y juntaron sus cabezas.

La ogra tomo su mazo y lo levanto en forma amenazadora mientras corría en dirección al gigante de tres cabezas, el monstruo recibió el golpe en su cabeza izquierda, pero la derecha ataco a los pies del gigante, mientras que la central, que era la líder, dio un golpe en la cara al ogro, la combinación de estos ataques provoco la caída de Shelley, pero esta lanzo una patada en los huevos al otro monstruo, provocando que este retrocediera por el dolor.

Shelley se levanto y con su varita apunto al monstruo y comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro; pero este le lanzo pequeños chorros de pene y Shelley trago uno de estos accidentalmente, provocando que de su varita saliera el chorro al techo y de este cayeran grandes bloques.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Julie tomando a Wendy y llevándola un poco más al lado de la ogra para evitar que algunos pedazos cayeran sobre ella.

La batalla se retomo, Shelley lograba detener con sus verdes manos dos de aquellas ramificaciones, pero Penny tenía tres cabezas, así que a pesar de todo el monstruo le daba puñetazos en la cara con su tercera cabeza, hasta que Shelley la sujeto con sus dos piernas el rabo medio provocando que cayera al piso junto al resto de las extremidades de Penny, provocando que este se montara encima de la chica.

El montruo de tres cabezas libero las de los costados y comenzó a golpear a Shelley, pero esta movio su pierna, levantando en el aire a Penny durante unos segundos, hasta que lo movio del otro lado, soltando a mitad del recorrido y haciendo que su cabeza central se golpeara en el piso de manera dolorosa.

Penny quedo con una cabeza menos, la cual parecía desmayada, sus dos compañeras trataron de levantarla, pero esta volvia al piso, así que estas desistieron y volvieron su atención en Shelley, quien volvia a levantar el mazo, dio el golpe en forma horizontal y los dos penes esquivaron ese ataque inclinándose en un grado de 120·.

Shelley no perdió el tiempo y lanzo otro ataque, pero erro con el mazo y este entro en la pared, dejando al descubierto su costado en lo que trataba de sacarlo, fue entonces cuando la cabeza derecha de Penny le dio otro golpe rápido, como punta y provoco que Shelley soltara el mazo y se sobara el costado izquierdo; lanzando otro gruñido de advertencia.

Ambos penes ignoraron ese gruñido y corrieron precipitadamente como dos lanzas contra Shelley, esta las detuvo con sus manos cada una y luego de eso levanto la que le había hecho el daño antes y la elevo unos centímetros, para luego dar un golpe a la pared con el cuerpo de Penny, provocando que el lado derecho de Penny también se desmayara, ahora era un solo miembro contra el ogro.

El pene izquierdo se encontraba sin ayuda, eso de alguna manera hizo que su instinto le indicara a pelear con mayor ganas y al solo ser una única coordinación se volvió más sencillo golpear a Shlley en repetidas ocasiones, primero en sus piernas, luego en su estomago; Shelley le devolvió un izquierdazo a medio tallo, Penny tuvo que retroceder y lanzo diferentes escupidas de semen que Shelley tuvo que repeler con su mano, pero luego ataco con un golpe directo el cual el pene esquivo por centímetros y cuando vio un poco vulnerable, a causa de aquel golpe fallido, Penny le dio un golpe en el cuello, sacándole un grito de dolor a Shelley.

El monstruo trato de aprovechar la ocasión y le trato de dar otro puñetazo en el estomago a Shelley, pero esta lo detuvo y con ambas manos la cabeza, el monstruo hizo varios movimientos para tratar de zafarse, pero eso solo motivaba más a Shelley quien comenzó a aplastar la cabeza del monstruo, hasta dejarlo sin conocimiento, igual que a sus hermanos.

-Santa mierda…-comento Stan con la boca abierta, habían llegado prácticamente desde el inicio del combate pero se habían embobado con la pelea que habían desarrollado Penny y Shelley.

-¡Gah!-rugio Shelley dirigiéndose a su hermano en una pose amenazante.

-Me comienza a recordar a Tweek.-lanzo Kyle.

Las dos chicas se acercaron corriendo a los otros chicos, mientras el monstruo que quedaba en pie tomaba de nuevo su varita con bastante esfuerzo.

-Wingardium Leviosa.-grito Stan, provocando que de nuevo la varita le diera en la cabeza a Shelley, desorientándola por un momento.-Te lo buscaste Trolla.

-¡Vámonos!-grito Harry mientras corría de vuelta a la puerta, pero al dar media vuelta se encontraron con la Directora Alana Dumbludore con la varita en alto.

-¡Al piso!-grito la mujer anciana, los chicos obedecieron al momento y eso le permitió a la directora dar en el blanco con un rayo esmeralda a Shelley, la cual comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras unos rayos de luz neonica verde se envolvían en ella, los cuales parecían salir de la varita de la Directora; estos rayos se volvieron circunferencias, las cuales se pegaron a Shelley y cada una de estas se pego a su cuerpo, encerrándola en gruesos anillos y haciendo que cayera al piso bruscamente.

-Directora.-exclamo Kyle-Gracias.

-Agradece que no van a ser expulsados esta noche, señor Broflovski.-exclamo la profesora McGonagall mientras llegaba a la sala-¿Qué sucedió Alana?

-Estos chicos hicieron pelear al ogro contra Penny.-expreso la directora-Pero lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo conocían la existencia de este lugar?-pregunto la Directora cruzando los brazos y mirando a los alumnos con su nariz puntiaguda.

Los chicos se vieron unos a otros y luego cuando Kenny dio un paso al frente para contar todo se escucho un grito.

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-grito Cartman desde el bolsillo de Kyle.

-¿Qué tienen ahí dentro?-pregunto la profesora Victoria que acababa de llegar y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Na…-trato de decir Kyle, pero Cartman grito más fuerte, así que el chico pelirrojo lanzo un suspiro de resignación y saco a Cartman del bolsillo.

-¿Se encogió?-pregunto Snaperrison-Debería…

-Es el sexto niño de esta noche.-comento la Directora mientras frotaba su frente-Vaya nochecita.

-¿No lo encogí?-pregunto Kyle.

-No, a menos que hallas aprendido el embrujo en tercer grado.-comento el profesor Filtwick sarcástico, a la vez que su contraparte solo se limitaba a decirle a Kyle con la cabeza "no".

-Era una galleta de chocolate con pócima encogedora con efecto retardado, también había dulces gelatina y otras tantas chucherías.-explico la Directora Dumbludore- Se revierte con un simple hechizo.- Kyle dejo al gordo en el piso y la Directora con un movimiento de varita dejo a Cartman como una ballena asesina joven, ósea su tamaño natural.

-Bien, ¿Ahora qué hacemos con el ogro?-pregunto Snaperrison-¿Alguien conoce alguna reserva natural de…?

-¡No!-exclamo Stan-Es mi hermana.

-¿Shelley Marsh?-pregunto consternada McGonagall, reconociendo a la capitana de Quidditch-Pero… como…

-No lo sabemos.-decreto Harry.

-Espera ¿Qué?-lanzo Wendy pues ella no sabía que Shelley era el ogro.

Entre Stan, Harry, Kyle y Kenny explicaron como conocieron a Penny, como ayudaron a Cartman mientras nadie miraba, como Shelley los persiguió y al final cuando escaparon que descubrieron la verdad; volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor y descubrieron que Wendy se había quedado en el baño así que corrieron a ayudarla, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que Wendy tuvo la idea suicida de enfrentar a las dos bestias.

-…y después de la batalla ustedes llegaron.-termino de explicar Harry-Pero quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia ¿Cómo sabían acerca de que nosotros estábamos con Penny?

-Los retratos nos informaron como corrían de un lado a otro y cuando nos dijeron que vieron a dos alumnas en el tercer piso perseguidas por el ogro… bueno, por Shelley, simplemente conecte los puntos, ya que esas mismas niñas fueron las que no las encontraron en sus salas comunes y una de ellas había preguntado por Penny desde la casa de Chef, recuerden que los estábamos viendo, aunque en ese momento no creo que muchos estuvieran atentos, pues estaban dando un espectáculo de bailarines, muy divertido cabe agregar… Bueno, bastantes coincidencias para una noche.-termino expresando la Directora Dumbludore.

-Demasiadas.-exclamo McGonagall mientras miraba a Shelley, la cual estaba dormida aun con su forma de ogro.

Los chicos se vieron unos a otros, esperando un castigo.

-Deberán entender que han roto mínimo veinte reglas importantes del colegio y algunas internacionales.-les comento la Profesora McGonagall-Pero a la vez, si no hubiera sido por ustedes el joven Cartman no seguiría vivo, por no decir que nos ayudaron con el ogro.-termino diciendo.-les daré diez puntos a cada uno por su valentía.-dijo bondadosa.

-Pero como rompieron tantas reglas merecen un castigo.-exclamo Snaperrison mientras movía su túnica en señal de irritación.

-Profesor, tiene una herida en la pantorrilla.-señalo Wendy.

-Silencio, cumplirán otro castigo conmi…-se detuvo y se puso palido, los chicos voltearon detrás suya y de nuevo Penny estaba levantada.

-Carajo.-dijo Cartman.

Sin embargo la directora pareció no preocuparse, miraba distraídamente el techo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

-Salgan.-termino diciendo.

-Pero Alana, te puede atacar.-expreso McGonagall preocupada.

-Tranquila Mierderva, solo hagan el favor de salir.-dijo mientras con un movimiento de la varita hizo que las tres cabezas tocaran el techo erectas.

-Al carajo, yo me voy.-dijo Cartman señalando la salida y todos lo siguieron.

-Vayan a la enfermería.-les recomendó el profesor Flitwick.

Los chicos obedecieron y fueron a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey, con el cabello rosa chillón y algo como un feto pegado a su cara, los atendía al resto con las heridas menores que el monstruo les había hecho, al poco rato entro en la enfermería la Directora Alana, sin ningún rasguño, cargaba a Shelley (de vuelta en su forma humana, pero desnuda) y aun con las ataduras de rayos, pero cuando la dejo en la cama, la libero; ella estaba profundamente dormida.

-No le digan nada quien era ella.-les advirtió la Directora a los siete alumnos-No es necesario que sepa que todo este desorden lo causo ella… ahh y si le dicen a alguien más sobre este incidente me encargare de que tomen el siguiente tren a Londres… Espera, ya son aviones, costumbres...-rio la mujer anciana-Me asegurare de que vuelvan en el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.-comentaron 6 de los jóvenes.

-Espere,-dijo Cartman-¿Entonces no le harán nada?

-No le hizo daño a nadie y todos las acciones estaban fuera de su control.-afirmo la Directora-Los ogros no piensan en nada más que destruir, tuvieron suerte de que no los matara; para la próxima no se confíen, mientras tanto dulce o travesura.

Dicho esto con un movimiento de la varita, dulces variopintos salieron junto a las mesitas de noche de los niños, los cuales miraron con cierta desconfianza, pero al final los tomaron con ánimo a la vez que la Directora salía por la puerta.

-Algo aun no me queda claro.-dijo Kyle.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Cómo se transformo?

-Facil.-contesto Stan-Antes de irse del comedor nos dijo que le dolía el estomago, seguramente uno de los dulces tenía una pócima o hechizo cargado que la transformara en gigante…-trato de explicar el azabache.

-Vaya noche…-exclamo Cartman mirando el reloj, eran apenas las diez de la noche, hacía ni una hora se encontraba en el Gran Comedor comiendo un banquete digno… Todas las locuras que pasaron aquel día eran sin duda lo dejaron agotado, hasta la última medula de su cuerpo.

Con el resto pasaba algo similar, habían recorrido los pasillos continuamente y ahora se encontraban cansados y con unas ganas inmensas de dormir; aunque Wendy aun seguía enojada con Stan, admitió que de no haber sido por este y su pequeña distracción que hizo antes de que llegara la Directora probablemente estarían más heridos, así que le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a este.

Este al verla se emociono tanto que vomito al lado de su cama.

-Asco.-dijo Harry quien estaba cerca.

-¿Y ahora porque vomito?-pregunto Julie.

-De seguro porque le vio la vagina a su hermana.

-Oh ouh…-recordó Stan para luego cubrir cada centímetro de la habitación con vomito, empapándolos a todos.

 **Fin del espcial de Halloween**

 **Pero continuara de la historia, vámonos nena, la historia sigue…Vamos a la mitad xd Kill me**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Bien… Okay… Bueno si en el cap pasado celebramos las 50 reviews en este celebramos las 55 (por favor dejen review ;)) y además estamos llegando a las 1,000 views.**

 **Aunque algo que quiero que sepan los que creen que las view llenan el alma, es que a mi me da igual si tiene 1,000 views o 1 view; las views solo demuestran que alguien entro a la historia, no que la leyera, por eso es tan importante para mi las reviews**

 **Por otro lado, cerramos el arco argumental de Halloween, con 16,000 palabras (se tira de un puente); prácticamente este arco argumental es tan grande como mi fic de Decisiones (La vida sigue)._. ¿Se dan cuenta?**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por todo, sobre todo por leer, feliz Hannuka y me despido.**


	21. Entrenamientos de Quidditch

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 21 Halloween Parte 5 :v**

 **Okno xDDD**

 **Capítulo 21 Entrenamientos de Quidditch**

Al día siguiente, el primero de Noviembre ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para que el primer partido de Quidditch diera inicio a la temporada; y los primeros en enfrentarse eran nada más y nada menos que los valientes de Gryffindor contra los inteligentes de Ravenclaw.

Aunque ambos equipos ya habían iniciado con sus entrenamientos un par de semanas antes de que los sucesos de Halloween ocurrieran, que provocaron que Shelley quedara tres días en la enfermería, en los cuales Lucas y Coyote la visitaban.

Aunque Rinmi Utan, la capitana de Ravenclaw aprovecho el domingo y apenas se encontró con Kyle en el Gran Comedor, lo obligo a entrenar.

-Pero…-hablo Kyle quien estaba aun agotado por la noche pasada.

-Nada de peros, vienes ahora mismo o le doy tu puesto del equipo a Timmy.-exclamo la chica.

-¡Timmy!-dijo el susodicho, quien estaba a unos asientos y escucho aquello.

-Está bien, solo déjame desayunar…-expreso Kyle.

-Te dejare, pero a las once en punto te quiero en el campo de batalla.-termino diciendo la capitana mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

-Que PUTA amargada…-expreso Thomas, aunque ya no se había tapado la boca.

-Da igual.-comento Kyle-Solo quiere ganar la Copa, como todos nosotros.

-Sí, pero debería de esperar a que acabaras de desayunar…-dijo Kevin mientras miraba por los otros asientos al resto del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw-Además, ¿No estuviste la noche pasada involucrado en eso del ogro?

-Ya te dije, nos prohibieron hablar de eso.-dijo Kyle.

-Vamos Kyle, cuéntanos algo.-dijo Bebe mientras hacía un tono meloso y dulce.

-Yo… ahh…-Kyle se ruborizo un poco, pero entonces le cayó café ardiendo en la cara.

-¡Ahg! Perdón, no me golpees, fue culpa de mi tic ¡Gah! No quiero iniciar una pelea, porque nos podrían detener y luego nos expulsarían, me mandarían a casa y mis padres me desheredarían y tendría que vivir en la calle, transformándome en un vagabundo y teniendo que violar niñas y eso sería mucha presión ¡GAHH! –exclamo Tweek y cuando termino hizo otro de sus tics.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser un vagabundo con violar niñas?-pregunto Patty Nelson preocupada.

-¿Aun le hacen caso a lo que dice Tweek?-pregunto Milly Fortwerd burlona, aquel día se había quitado sus dos colitas de caballo y su cabello naranja le caía por la espalda.

-Son interesantes.-termino diciendo Kevin.

-Sí…PUTA.-termino diciendo Thomas mientras se tapaba la boca, aunque tuvo que alejar sus brazos cuando decidió comer un poco más del desayuno.

-Bueno, ya acabe.-exclamo Kyle mientras se levantaba.

-¿Te acompañamos?-preguntaron al unísono Kevin y Julie.

-Si quieren…-exclamo Kyle mientras se levantaba y salía del Gran Comedor, aunque primero vio a Kenny cerca de la entrada y paso a despedirse-Hey Kenn.-saludo.

-Kyle.-dijo Kenny moviendo su cabeza, aunque se veía concentrado.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que estés comiendo?!-pregunto Token.

-Bueno…-exclamo Clyde quien la noche pasada había comido tacos hasta reventar-Es que tenían wuaffles…

Jimmy saco su pizarra y anoto en ella "Te va a dar un paro cardiaco si comes como cerdo."

-Si eso pasara sería taaan feliiz.-exclamo Craig dejando al lado su tono neutral.

-Oye.-le dijo ofendido Clyde a Craig quien si bien no rio, forjo una sonrisa en su rostro-Podre ser cerdo pero no escribiré en una pizarra.-continuo Clyde mordazmente a Jimmy, a lo cual este volvió a escribir, ahora poniendo en la pizarra:

"Chúpemela"

-Ahm…-Kevin le recordó a Kyle para donde estaban yendo.

-Ahh, cierto.-exclamo Kyle quien se estaba riendo por la conversación entre esos chicos y al recordar a donde iba salió de ese trance-Nos vemos Ken.

Kenny se despidió de Kyle moviendo su mano de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a los chicos de Wufflepuff que discutían.

Kyle bajo junto a Kevin y Julie por el campo de algas…

-Oh mira, esa es una colonia de Markitzons.

-¿No buscabas…?-comenzó Kevin recordando a los Slarts, pero Kyle le tapo la boca, recordando la pedorreta que le dio Julie el primer día.

-¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí y buscas si hay más?-pregunto Kyle a la chica.

-Les llevare todos los Markitzons que encuentre.-dijo ella alegre mientras se agachaba con una lupa y recorría cada alga, mirándola centímetro a centímetro.

-¿Esas cosas existen?-pregunto Kevin ya cuando se habían alejado de ella.

-No, pero eso la mantendrá ocupada.-señalo Kyle mientras entraba al vestidor para el equipo-Nos vemos Kevin.

-Veré al equipo, será emocionante, como una batalla entre Sherlock Holmes y Spock.-dijo el chico pelinegro, a lo cual Kyle solo rodo los ojos y entro al vestidor, dentro de este se encontraba el equipo entero.

-Ya te tardabas princesa.-exclamo Luz Illonis, era una chica de séptimo de cabellera castaña, bastante ruda y grosera (cabe mencionar), era de las pocas de séptimo grado que aun formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch.

-Ponte esta túnica.-le ofreció un chico alto y delgado con una voz chillona y una expresión que (casi igual que Craig) era neutral.

-Gracias Jules.-le dijo Kyle quien recordaba a ese chico de cuando Julie revelo su gusto por los ponnys-"¿Por qué no les puede gustar los ponnys al resto?"-se pregunto Kyle como marica, recordando eso-"Hey, pensé que la tenías contra el culo gordo."-dijo Kyle atacándome para que luego una caca de paloma…-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo; di lo que quieras."-termino por decir Kyle; una caca de paloma cayera sobre Cartman.

/Mientras tanto/

-Sí, yo estaba ahí y vencí al ogro con un encantamiento.-se jactaba Eric con Lexus, Alana y Kelly, moviendo la varita de un lado a otro, fingiendo que atacaba a un ogro, cuando le cayó la caca de paloma, provocando que las chicas se rieran de él-Puto narrador de mierda ¡¿Ahora que hice?!-grito el gordo asustando a las chicas.

/De vuelta a los vestidores/

Después de que se vistieran Rinmi los reunió a todos en un círculo.

-Escúchenme, estamos aquí para vencer a Gryffindor; nos prepararemos duro, porque ¿Qué somos?

-¡Delfines!-grito el equipo.

-¿Y qué queremos?

-¡La Copa!

-¿Cuándo la queremos?

-¡En dos semanas!

-¿Quiénes van a ganar?

-¡Gryffindor!-grito Allison Rost, provocando un silencio y que todos lo miraran con cara de malas pulgas-Digo… ¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Sí!-gritaron el resto volviendo la emoción mientras deformaban el círculo y salían al campo de juego.

El campo de Quidditch era de una extensión de varias yardas…(mejor hablemos español :v) era una extensión de alrededor de 100 metros, con diferentes gradas a varios metros de altura donde se sentaban los espectadores, estaba dentro de la cúpula y bastante lejos del borde de agua; era uno de los pocos lugares de tan extraño castillo que tenía césped, el cual era como un alivio para los que se hartaban de tanta alga; a veces algunos alumnos escapaban para comer ahí y tener picnics.

De cada lado del campo se encontraban tres postes de gol, puestos paralelamente unos de otros; en las gradas se encontraba Kevin quien estaba sentado junto a otros alumnos de grados superiores de Ravenclaw, los cuales Kyle supuso que eran amigos del resto del equipo.

Pero bueno ¿Qué clase de narrador soy yo? /-Uno malo.-escucho de una voz a la que le vuelve a caer caca de paloma./ Bueno, ahora que solucionamos aquel gordo problema, contesto, uno muy malo si no hago la descripción de los jugadores de Quidditch.

Primero tenemos a Kyle Broflovski, un chico que nunca se separa de su Ushanka verde, pelirrojo y pecoso, de buena actitud y amigo de Stan y Kenny, por otro lado era enemigo a muerte de Eric Cartman, jugaba como uno de los cazadores del equipo, pasando la pelota y tratando de meter goles.

Rinmi Utan es una chica de quinto grado rubia con un mechón verde en la frente, con una actitud bastante cambiante, algunos días era amable, pero otros… no era la más amable del mundo, medio alta y de ojos asiáticos, con piel cetrina, aparte de ser alta para su edad; juega de cazadora como Kyle.

Brandi Veela, era la tercera y última cazadora, una chica callada y de tercer grado, tenía un aspecto siempre silencioso, que combinaba muy bien con su cabellera castaña y lentes.

Jules Angs tiene una estructura de palito, pero vaya golpes que metía, no por nada formaba parte del equipo como golpeador; su apariencia era pelinegro y algo alto, con voz chillona, además de parecer un vampiro con su piel palida.

Por otro lado Luz Illonis era una chica de séptimo grado, colorada (ginger) con muchísimas más pecas que Kyle, sin alma (:v) y con una actitud bastante tosca, fue escogida como golpeadora junto a Jules gracias a su aptitud agresiva y que bateaba las pelotas más lejos que la mitad de los chicos que habían asistido a los entrenamientos.

Cho Chang también era de apariencia asiática y cabellera pelinegra, aunque un poco menos notoria que en Rinmi en lo que respecta asiatiquismo, cursaba segundo grado y jugaba el papel de buscadora.

Finalmente Allison Rost era otro chico de quinto y compinche de Jules y Rinmi, jugaba como guardián puesto que tenía un gran cuerpo, estamos hablando de alguien más gordo que Cartman y con cabellera color de paja, bastantes granos, pero que aun así se movía con agilidad.

Y ese era el equipo de Ravenclaw, los delfines, saltando por la victoria; en una atmosfera con su elemento acuático.

Kyle al ser cazador debía de practicar junto a Rinmi y Luz dándose pases continuamente, probando la destreza y la coordinación, a la vez que le lanzaban las pelotas a Allison, quien paraba la mayoría de los ataques.

Por otro lado Cho Chang entrenaba con los golpeadores, estos con unas maquinas de pelotas de tennis las bateaban y esta tenía que buscarlas; solo que no eran bolas de tennis comunes, sino unas que podían volar en distintas direcciones, algo parecido a las Snichs.

Después de casi una hora de entrenamiento continuo Rinmi llamo a su equipo ya montado en sus escobas a que se acercaran, Kyle quien estaba a tan solo un par de metros de distancia se acerco.

-Suficiente por hoy, lo hicieron bien.-determino ella, provocando que los jugadores salieran airosos del terreno.

-Eso fue rápido.-exclamo Kevin mientras se acercaba a Kyle cuando este salía de los vestidores.

-Lo usual.-siempre los entrenamientos duraban alrededor de 1 hora, eran organizados y quitando el sudor, estaban bastante limpios.

Por otro lado cuando Shelley salió de la enfermería…

-¡Despierten mojones!-grito Shelley en el dormitorio de los chicos haciendo que Harry, Stan, Robert y Bradley despertaran de súbito, mientras que Butters solo lanzo otro ronquido.

-¿Ya saliste de la enfermería?-pregunto Stan sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, y vamos a ir a entrenar ahora mismo.-dijo la chica, quien apenas hace cinco minutos le habían dejado salir de la enfermería.

-Pero son las tres de la mañana…-se quejo Robert mirando la hora.

-Mejor aun.-expreso Shelley.

-También tenemos clases hoy.-exclamo Harry.

-¿Y que con eso? También tienen de compromiso la copa.-dictamino ella.

-Ellos la tienen.-dijo Bradley, el loco de las bayas, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo contra el colchón, no sin antes mostrar sus dos dedos medios al resto.

-Cretino.-dijo Robert con ojeras mientras se levantaba-Brad no olvides de echarle agua al pendejo de Butters, o sino, no despertara.

-Vamos.-exclamo Leslie la gemela de Robert desde la sala común, junto a Buns Argot, quien era la otra cazadora y Angelina Jouline, la ultima cazadora.

(Supondré que conocen a 3 de los de Gryffindor, solo hare resumen de los 4 que desconocen, ya que Stan, Harry y Shelley deben de conocerlos :v)

Robert Gusten era rubio, con una cabellera parecida a Thomas, pero un poco más ceniza, incluso más que Kenny, tenía un lunar grande a la mitad del cachete derecho y era gemelo de Leslie bastante tímido comparado a ella, su posición era golpeador.

Leslie Gusten, a diferencia de su gemelo no tenía un lunar en ninguna zona, su cabellera era rubia y la tenía junta en 2 trenzas firmes, sujetadas por una liga roja cada una, y una diadema verde; su personalidad era bromista y también era golpeadora.

Buns Argot era de cabellera azabache, cabello rizado, bastante tímida, de pocos amigos y no hablaba, jugaba como cazadora y cursaba cuarto grado.

Angelina Jouline era de tez morena, con unas trenzas azabaches que llegaban hasta el piso y una estatura promedio para su edad, cursaba segundo grado y había ingresado al equipo junto a Buns.

Shelley no era estricta con su equipo, era brutal.

Cada entrenamiento era como visitar un campo militar de minas, primero los hacía dar veinte vueltas al campo corriendo, otras diez trotando y una de descanso caminando, hasta que terminaran eso les dejaba montar las escobas, pero ahí comenzaba lo peor.

Stan al ser el defensor debía detener los ataque le mandaran el resto de los chicos, pero Shelley había conseguido una especie de pistolas de Cuafles, las cuales disparaban balas casi automáticas y a gran velocidad; Stan corría despavorido de un lado a otro (no tanto por los disparos que le hacían los otros dos cazadores) sino por Shelley quien disparaba como lunática las pelotas, y si este dejaba que una sola se colara se ganaba un pelmazo en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

Por otro lado Harry tenía que perseguir la Snich y atraparla antes de que Shelley sonara el silbato o si no se ganaba un calzón chino, cuando andaba de mejor humor le daba veinte segundos de ventaja antes de tocar el silbato; así que Harry tuvo que pedir un paquete calzoncillos desde su casa a partir del cuarto entrenamiento.

Por su lado los gemelos se enviaban la Bludger una y otra vez, el truco era que debía el uno de golpear al otro (si no lo hacían ambos recibían el castigo de Shelley de hacerles un encantamiento que les deformara el rostro con acné), por otro lado también hacía lo mismo si se dejaban golpear por su gemelo; lo cual provocaba una extensa rivalidad por no ser tocados por la bola.

Finalmente las cazadoras se pasaban una pelota muy peculiar, que gemía y gritaba, rompiendo los tímpanos, pero Shelley las hacía dar vueltas con el balón, sin que este se les cayera.

Al acabar ese "ligero" entrenamiento Shelley usaba un encantamiento para mojar el césped y conseguir lodo, ponía un par de trincheras y los hacía pasar por debajo a su equipo.

-¿Esto de que carajos sirve?-se quejo Leslie.

-Buena pregunta, le hiciste ganar al resto cinco vueltas más al campo.-gruño Shelley, eran las siete de la mañana del mismo día en el que había levantado a los tres chicos de su cama y el entrenamiento llevaba cuatro horas continuas, pero Shelley continuo sin descanso hasta que a las 8:50 los detuvo para que se bañaran, vistieran y corrieran a sus respectivas clases.

-Llegan tarde.-fue la bienvenida que les dieron a los cuatro chicos con los ojos hundidos y los cuerpos maltratados, después de esa primera clase, a la cual Stan no puso atención.

Finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde prácticamente los cuatro se quedaban medio dormidos por un extremo cansancio, del cual no podían salir.

-Parece que van a morir.-señalo Wendy, quien era la única del grupo que no había ido a entrenar.

-Ojala.-dijo Harry mientras no podía sacar su cabeza del platillo de avena que tenía, detrás suyo unos calzoncillos se extendían en el piso, al estilo del vestido de novia.

-¿Por qué no nos morimos?-pregunto Robert, quien estaba en peor estado que Harry, este tenía el cabello alborotado y un ojo morado cuando su hermana gemela lo había golpeado con una bludger.

-Por lo menos a ustedes no los golpea.-dijo Stan, quien tenía una bolsa de hielo cubriendo un chichón.

Fue entonces cuando Shelley se acerco a ellos.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?-les pregunto ansiosa.

-Mal…-contestaron los cuatro jóvenes.

-Perfecto, porque tendremos otro mañana y mañana y mañana…-dijo ella-Hasta que llegue el partido.-luego de eso se retiro.

-Juro que preferiría ser comida de tiburón antes de hacer otro entrenamiento de esos.-comento Leslie.

-Y yo.- respondió Harry quien ahora tenía todo el rostro en la avena.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Como quiero tener otro entrenamiento.-comento Kyle, ya que sus entrenamientos eran prácticos y muchísimo menos destructivos que los de Gryffindor, aunque este no lo sabía.

Por otro lado en la mesa de Slpytherin.

-¿Cuándo inician los entrenamientos?-pregunto Alana acercándose al trió de Draco, Damien y Cartman.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le espeto Damien mientras bajaba la vista del libro que leía.

-Esa no es la forma de contestarle a una dama.-recrimino Alana.

-Exacto, si una dama estuviera presente me disculparía.-dijo mordazmente Damien.

-¡Pendejo!-le grito Alana mientras le dio un golpe con su puño y se alejo.

-¿Y cuando inician los entrenamientos?-pregunto Lexus mientras se acercaba en una pose provocativa.

-Iniciaremos la semana que viene preciosa.-comento Damien.

-¡Jodete!-le grito Alana desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Y así termino el desayuno, lo que no esperaban los Jóvenes Magos era que esos duros entrenamientos eran preparativos para algo aun peor, el Quidditch, uno de los deportes más practicados y violentos del mundo mágico, pero que de alguna manera dejaban jugar a niños... No enserio, se podrían morir…

Y el primer partido se acercaba:

Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Leones contra Delfines

¡Hagan sus apuestas!

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Bien, este cap estuvo un pelín más corto que los anteriores, pero mientras no haya arcos argumentales el resto de sucesos son simples clases de magos (me gustaría describir día a día con detalle, pero sería cansino xD)**

 **Así que conformence con que vamos más o menos a la mitad de la historia :D De la primera parte.**

 **En fin, espero les gustara las descripciones de los jugadores, sus aptitudes y carismas se las iran ganando en el juego; dato curioso, pasaron 10 caps desde que se montaron en las escobas hasta que jugaron Quidditch… curioso, realmente del cap 11 al 20 se me hacen cortos, comparados al inicio, pero en el inicio todos los caps eran cortísimos xD**

 **Dentro de poco dare más información del resto de los integrantes de Wufflepuff y Slpytherin; es que pensé que tanta descripción se podía volver pesada**

 **Bueno, dejen review si quieren más Jovenes Magos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Halloween Parte 6 xDDD Okno**

 **Cha chao, review, chao :v**


	22. Primer Partido Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 22 El Primer Partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw**

Faltaba un día para el partido que inauguraría la temporada de Quidditch en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts; los alumnos solo podían hablar de aquel tema, todos por igual; aunque muchos de primero eran los más emocionados, algunos de ellos no habían visto un juego de Quidditch en su vida, al venir de hijos de muggles; lo más cercano eran las demostraciones que hicieron los valientes en su primera clase de Escobas.

-Estoy emocionada.-hablo Wendy quien había apartado su libro de hechicería nivel avanzado.

-Yo no...-exclamo Stan quien no había probado bocado de su comida.

-Si perdemos… lo que nos hará Shelley…-comento Harry quien tampoco comía de su desayuno.

-Vamos, sé que lo harán bien chicos.-trato de animar Butters mientras bebía leche.

-No, no estoy seguro….-comento Robert mirando de un lado a otro de la mesa.

-Ni yo.-exclamo Leslie no tan confiada como siempre mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo que su hermano.

Por otro lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw Kyle estaba peor que ellos; temblaba demasiado y de vez en cuando lanzaba gritos de histeria.

-Ya se te contagio lo de Tweek.-exclamo Bebe.

-Aghh ¿Y si le dan uno de los ataques de nervios mientras juega y si falla y encuentran la snich y perdemos y luego en el siguiente juego volvemos a perder y nos echan del colegio para que hagan experimentos con nosotros? Eso sería demasiada presión ¡Gah!-exclamo Tweek en otro de sus constantes ataques de histeria.

-Tweek, a veces me pregunto qué pasa por tú JODIDA cabeza.-expreso Thomas preocupado.

-No te tapaste la boca, es un avance.-se alegro Patty mientras le daba unas palmaditas, ella y Thomas combatían contra la enfermedad de este.

Kyle sin embargo se encontraba angustiadísimo para importarle aquello, no encontraba la manera de poder expresar de manera humana la tensión que cargaba sobre sus hombros, con todo eso y en menos de lo que a los chicos les hubiera gustado llegaron las nueve de la mañana y todo el colegio se retiro al campo de juego donde se situaron en las gradas; mientras tanto los miembros de los equipos se encontraban en las gradas.

Harry, Stan, Robert y Leslie ya se encontraban en los vestidores del equipo de Gryffindor, se estaban poniendo las túnicas escarlatas deportivas de Quidditch.

Shelley reunió a su equipo en un círculo y los miro a todos con una cara desafiante.

-Escúchenme bien mojones, hemos tenido que llegar hasta este punto con entrenamientos ligeros, somos el equipo más cuestionable de todos, gracias a los pequeños favoritismos que les dio McGonagall…-agrego esto último con dolor-Pero les vamos a mostrar al resto que somos el mejor equipo por diferencia y que los derrotaremos a todos, quiero que devoren pescaditos.-exclamo la capitana-O los moleré a golpes, ¿Entendido?

-Sí capitana.-gritaron los chicos y chicas al unísono con respeto militar.

Por su parte Kyle no tenía a un amigo cerca en los vestidores de Ravenclaw, solo contaba con su valía y sus compañeros de equipo, se llevaba genial con todos ellos y estaba seguro de los entrenamientos que habían tenido, pero aun así estaba nervioso…

-No te preocupes.-se acerco Cho- También es mi primero juego, pero estoy segura que podremos.-dicho esto la capitana los interrumpió para que formaran un circulo.

-Tenemos buenas estrategias, somos buenos en el campo, no hicimos favoritismos, demostrémosle lo que los delfines son capaces de pensar más que la fuerza bruta.-exclamo la chica-Somos los mejores, demostrémosle a esos gatitos de los que somos capaces.-esto último hizo referencia a que en el otro equipo casi todos eran mayoritariamente de primero-¡Vamos delfines!

-¡Vamos!-exclamo su equipo mientras lanzaban las manos al aire.

Ambos equipos salieron al mismo tiempo a los terrenos de juego del campo, donde se encontraban los cientos de espectadores aporreando o apoyando a sus respectivos equipos, en el caso de los de Slpytherin solo hacían señas de burlas y caras grotescas.

Una vez ambos equipos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones se noto mucho la diferencia entre los de Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw.

Para empezar en Gryffindor los golpeadores eran los gemelos Robert y Leslie, mientras que por Ravenclaw estaban Jules y Luz; los cuales eran de grados bastante superiores.

De cazadores para Gryffindor jugaban tres chicas Shelley, Buns y Angeline; mientras que para Ravenclaw también eran tres niñas Rinmi, Brandi y Kyle.

/-Oye.-grita Kyle al narrador./

Los guardianes de cada equipo eran Stan para Gryffindor y Allison para Ravenclaw.

En el caso de los buscadores finalmente nos topamos con Harry para los leones y Cho para los delfines.

Ambas capitanas se acercaron la una a la otra cuando la señora Hook llego cojeando a la cancha con una caja de madera flotando en frente suya, esta llego al centro del escenario y miro a ambas capitanas.

-Dense las manos para iniciar.-dijo con voz firme, ambas capitanas se dieron la mano, aunque Shelley pudo pasarse un poquito de fuerza-Bien capitanas quiero un juego limpio.

-No juega Slpytherin.-lanzo Shelley, todos rieron al instante en el terreno y en las gradas, aunque unos abucheos se intensificaron de la casa de las lombrices.

-Entonces, será un juego amistoso, que aburrido.- respondió la señora Hook-Monten sus escobas.

Todos a la vez obedecieron; Stan se sentía nervioso, miro al otro guardián a los ojos, este le devolvió la ojeada desafiante; Harry por otro lado miraba a Cho y solo encontraba determinación en los ojos de la asiática.

El silbato sonó y el juego dio a comienzo; todos se elevaron en el aire y el marcador que contaba las dos horas de plazo para atrapar la Snich dio inicio.

Stan se dirigió a las porterías… había parados cientos de goles de su hermana, seguramente podría con unas chicas de Ravenclaw. Por otro lado los gemelos volteaban de uno a otro lado por si se acercaban bludgers y Harry vio salir la pequeña pelota dorada perderse de su campo de visión gracias a un rayo de Sol que se infiltro en la cúpula de agua; para su fortuna también del campo de Cho.

-Y este será un partido emocionante.-exclamo un chico de tercero pelinegro y con un megáfono, era Lucas Alarcón.

La cuaffle fue lanzada y el pandemónium se armo.

La primera en tomar la bola fue Shelley con una velocidad increíble; conservo la pelota por unos segundos antes de lanzarla a Buns, esta la atrapo dando un giro en el aire, aunque la capitana del equipo delfín trato de interceptarla; pero cuando se disponía a seguirla Buns lanzo la bola a Angeline, demostrando que su intención era distraerlos; para tomar ventaja, Rinmi trato de virar, pero justo cuando Angeline iba a tomar posesión de la pelota logro interceptarla Kyle.

Eso sorprendió a Shelley, quien ya estaba cerca de la zona de tiro para tratar de meter unos cuantos puntos y tuvo que virar rápidamente y volver sobre su anterior vuelo, mientras tanto Kyle se adelanto a la zona de anotación, aunque al poco tiempo escucho un zumbido; dio una vuelta en el aire para evitar que la bludger le diera y continuo con la carrera, se disponía a lanzarla y apunto a la portería cuando escucho a Shelley venir como rayo por la espalda, entonces Kyle miro en todas las direcciones y encontró que Shelley no era la única que venía, debía darse prisa; estiro su brazo lo más que pudo para atrás… Mientras tanto Stan se preparaba para interceptar y se posiciono, concentrándose en el balón; Kyle movió el brazo para tirar en el aro izquierdo; Stan se movió a la derecha ( ósea la izquierda de los demás), pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando de la mano del pelirrojo no salió ninguna bola disparada; Shelley sondeo al pelirrojo y le adelanto antes de darse cuenta que este ya no tenía la pelota, al mirar abajo se encontró con que Rinmi con la Cuafle debajo de Kyle y apuntaba a la portería, tira y…¡Gol!

-¡10 puntos para Ravenclaw!-comento Lucas con cierto desgane, ya que no presagiaba nada bueno eso; los delfines en las gradas saltaron como los delfines que eran mientras que los leones rugieron de frustración por iniciar tan mal.

-¡Son estrategas!-lanzo Shelley a su equipo-¡MUEVANSE!-grito y todos surcaron el aire; Stan ya esperaba una buena zurra si no lograba parar otro par…

Aunque para un integrante de cada equipo todo lo que ocurría les era indiferente, ellos surcaban el campo de uno a otro lado en la busca de una minúscula pelota dorada.

Harry se estremeció cuando se encontró con una bludger que casi le da en el rostro, pero que esquivo por centímetros; cortesía de Luz; esta rio al ver como lo desconcentro y siguió en lo suyo, mientras tanto Robert era el único golpeador que no había hecho su trabajo, porque siempre se le escapaban las pelotas.

-¡Has algo bien inútil!-le grito Shelley cuando pudo.

-¡No le hables así!-exclamo Leslie quien estaba cerca-¡Si eres así de blanda no hará gran esfuerzo! ¡AHORA escúchame bola de grasa inmaculada GOLPEA LAS PUUTAS BLUDGERS O TE MOLEREMOS A GOLPES NOSOTRAS MISMAS!-grito su gemela, lo cual aterro al rubio y justo entonces visualizo una bludger que se dirigía contra Buns, pero la mando a volar y detuvo la intercepción de Rinmi, forzándola a tomar otro camino; Buns se la paso a Angeline, esta a Shelley y…¡Gol!

-¡Sí!-exclamo Lucas saltando de su asiento-¡10 a 10!-anuncio.

Cuando la pelota fue puesta de nuevo en manos de los jugadores Shelley se posiciono con ella y cuando estaba a punto de darle un tiro directo a Angeline una bludger la ataco y soltó la pelota; favor de Jules, Brandi tomo provecho y surco el aire para atraparla antes de que tocara el piso.

De ahí le dio un pase a Rinmi, a esta le lanzo una Bludger Leslie , pero la esquivo por muy poco y conservo la pelota; apunto para la portería y aprovechando que Stan defendía la izquierda fingió tirar a la derecha, pero la pelota se dirigió al centro; aun así Stan lo vio venir y paro la pelota.

El juego apenas llevaba diez minutos y la tensión era palpable en el aire, se saboreaba un ambiente, y los gritos de todas las casas eran uniformes dependiendo a que equipo apoyaran (en el caso de Slpytherin los abucheos).

La multitud clamaba y se callaba cada vez que la pelota estaba a punto de ser tirada; lanzaba gritos de frustración o de alegría si no entraba en el aro; y rugidos de ira o euforia si efectivamente daba a gol.

Al poco rato el partido iba 40-60; favor Gryffindor. Puesto que a pesar de que los de Ravenclaw se acercaban más a la zona de gol, Stan paraba las Cuafles formidablemente; mientras tanto Allison no lo hacía mal, pero dos de los goles de Shelley él las había detenido, pero el impulso de la bola era tal que entraba con todo y chico por el aro… aun así contaba como gol.

El ritmo del partido se volvía frenético y después de un tiempo Cho y Harry aun no encontraban la Snich, el chico estaba como loco, miraba de un lado a otro pero nunca se le hizo tan difícil encontrar un diminuto objeto, la presión podía con él; oír los gritos de la multitud no precisamente ayudaba, pensó que era incapaz de hacerlo, pero justo al minuto de aquella idea tan pesimista, la encontró, justo debajo de las gradas de Slpytherin… Un pequeño resplandor dorado; Harry sin dudar se lanzo en picada.

Cho al verlo lo siguió muy de cerca, aunque la escoba de Harry era mejor que la de la chica, esta estaba aun más determinada que el chico, además cuando faltaban menos de veinte metros Luz le lanzo a Harry otra Bludger, este la esquivo pero gracias a eso Cho se le adelanto; ahora Cho estaba a 10 metros de la Snich, el azabache al notarlo comenzó una carreara, pero la chica no se lo permitiría, lamentablemente eso le hizo perder la concentración así que rebusco con la mirada y la encontró bajo un aro de gol, la chica estaba a tres metros, Harry a tres y medio; Cho estaba a un metro, Harry a metro con diez centímetros, sus manos se entrelazaron cuando Cho tomo la pelota justo en el último segundo.

La audiencia miro con impaciencia.

-¡No!-grito Lucas furioso.

PAZ una Bludger que había dirigido Robert a Cho le da a la Snich, provocando que esta con su ligero cuerpo quedara destruido e inservible para volar.

-¡Bola muerta!-señalo el comentador-Eso le da otra oportunidad al equipo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw para atrapar la Snich, que será remplazada dentro de poco. Y parece que alguien pidió tiempo muerto porque acaba de sonar el silbato.

Shelley pidió tiempo muerto, le pidió a su equipo que se acercara.

-Robert, ven aquí.-le dijo Shelley en tono maternal, a pesar de estar cubierta de sudor; Robert obedeció y esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Ni se te ocurra que te perdone si eso vuelve a pasar!

-Sí señor…señora…-dijo este mientras soltaba unas lagrimas por el golpe que le había causado la chica.

-El resto lo está haciendo genial, mojón; no estas tan mal como creí que lo harías, sigue así.-le dijo Shelley a su hermano-Por el resto sigan haciéndolo mejor, sí podemos. ¡A patear culos de pescado!

-¡A patear culos!-rugió el resto del equipo.

Por otro lado Rinimi también aprovecho para reunir a su equipo.

-Vamos perdiendo, excelente trabajo Cho, lástima lo que ocurrio…-comento decepcionada la chica-Allison, mejora tu defensa.

-Eso trato.-comento el chico adolorido por los golpes de las bolas de Shelley.

-El resto lo está haciendo genial.-exclamo la chica-Kyle, Brandi nada que decir; Jules, Luz lo hicieron bien; vamos delfines ¡A ganar!

-¡A ganar!-rugió su equipo.

El partido se reanudo y Harry y Cho tuvieron que esperar un minuto de libertad a la Snich antes de volver a perseguirla; trataban de no perderla de vista, pero cuando paso detrás de una grada nunca la vieron salir.

Solo faltaba media hora de juego cuando la tensión subió de nivel a uno más frenético; los de Ravenclaw metieron otro gol; mientras que Allison resistía contra la fuerza de Shelley y no le metieron gol tan fácilmente.

50-60; aun era bastante parejo el marcador.

Robert , Leslie, Luz y Jules lanzaban bludgers a punta pala, tanto que 9 de cada 10 jugadas eran interrumpidas por esas bolas.

Por otro lado Shelley se volvió bastante tosca y parecía que era un tren enloquecido por anotar, tanto que le salía humo de la cabeza; literalmente algunos alumnos temieron que su cabeza explotara a pleno vuelo.

Stan no perdía la concentración, aunque después de un pase espectacular y una Bludger fallida por parte de Robert, Kyle tomo la posesión de la cuafle y se encontró en la zona de anotación dentro de poco; miro a Stan a los ojos.

A pesar de ser amigos se notaba una competitividad intensa; Stan parecía decir "Atrévete", puesto que Kyle aun no metía un gol, este sin pensar lanzo la pelota hacía la derecha, Stan corrió a la izquierda (el lado contrario para Kyle) y para su desgracia la pelota se coló por la derecha, Kyle mando un lanzamiento recto.

60-60

Si antes Shelley parecía enojada, ahora su cuerpo entero parecía estar a punto de estallar, Stan pensó que sin dudas prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a su hermana como ogro a acercarse a ella en aquel estado.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor redoblo los esfuerzos, pero los estrategas de Ravenclaw eran duros en la batalla y no se dejaban vencer o tirar fácilmente, sobre todo por sus golpeadores; no es que Robert y Leslie lo hicieran mal, pero era notorio que era su primer juego.

Kyle se precipito con el balón para tirar cuando un zumbido paso al lado suyo, se hizo a un lado pensando que era una bludger pero era nada más y nada menos que Shelley, quien aprovecho ese momento de debilidad y le quito la pelota, dándole un pase a Buns.

-Tiene Buns la cuafle, la tiene Angeline, Shelley, Angeline; Rinmi la intenta interceptar, falla por una bludger de Leslie; pero esperen…-se escucha los suspiros de la multitud, ahora solo quedaban 10 minutos de juego-Robert también lanzo una bludger y le dio a su capitana…Esa sí que no se la perdonara…-hablo el chico refiriéndose a que la capitana lo golpearía, tomo aire y siguió narrando-Brandi recupera la posición de la cuafle para Ravanclaw, se dirige al campo, Shelley parece querer embestirla y…¡Lo hace! Parece que eso será falta a favor de Ravenclaw… Penal.-informo el chico para luego darle un golpe a la mesa.

Rinmi iba a mandar a Brandi, pero luego se decidió por Kyle; este tomo aire y se puso en la posición de marcación con la cuafle, parecía que Shelley lo desintegraría con sus ojos cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca; por otro lado Stan se encontraba nervioso a más no poder, volvió a mirar desafiante a los ojos a Kyle, pero ahora quien estaba más confiado era el pelirrojo, tiro el balón y…

-Gol, para Ravenclaw.-dijo Lucas mientras se masajeaba las sienes, el reloj marco 5 minutos para que el partido terminara-70 a 60, favor Ravenclaw.-los delfines prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos de alegría, mientras que los de Gryffindor se decepcionaron pero no por eso dejaron de apoyar a su equipo.

Para aquel punto no se hubiera diferenciado entre Shelley y el mismísimo demonio de la literatura cristiana, solo le faltaban los cuernos; se hallaba roja como tomate y su escoba parecía echar chispas.

Cho buscaba en el aire como loca, pero Harry perecía temblar diez veces más que Tweek, y volteaba de un lado a otro dando la idea que su cuello estuviera a punto de romperse y tuvieran que tener un fantasma llamado Harry decapitado dentro de poco; aunque era eso preferible a lo que les haría Shelley si perdían.

-Y Shelley tiene posesión de la cuafle, está en zona de portería… Siento pena por Allison.-hablo Lucas aunque con una fingida sonrisa-Y… ¡Falla!-dio otro golpe a la mesa de comentarista, frustrado.

Mientras tanto Harry siguió con la mirada buscando frenéticamente cualquier punto dorado y… primero se movió de un lado sin quererlo, luego al otro y así continuamente durante 30 segundos, no podía controlar el vuelo de la escoba iba de un lugar a otro sin que este la dirigiera y Harry luchaba por no caerse.

-¡Se caerá si sigue así!-grito Wendy preocupada.

-Bueno, mínimo Snaperrison se preocupa por Harry…-dijo Buttes que miraba con unos binoculares las gradas por casualidad.

-¡¿Cómo!?-grito Wendy sabiendo que primero Hittler amara a los judíos antes que Snaperrison preocuparse por Harry; Butters le enseño la grada de profesores, donde Snaperrison tenía la vista clavada en Harry y pronunciaba palabras inteligibles desde el extremo contrario del campo.

-Está rezando.-dijo Butters-Para que ganemos.

-Idiota.-le dijo Wendy, pero cuando vio que en el marcador solo quedaban cuatro minutos veinte segundos, bajo junto a Butters y rodeo todo el campo para llegar a la grada de los profesores.

-Espérame Wendy…-se quejo Butters quien estaba sudado y parecía querer tirarse al piso.

-¡Subiremos las escaleras!-urgió ella.

Para cuando estuvieron cerca de las gradas faltaban ya dos minutos y cuando llegaron hasta arriba quedaba un minuto; Wendy se encontró con la túnica de Snaperrison desde la parte trasera y murmuro "Incendio" pero la concentración con que la hizo fue tal que la llamarada salió volando cinco metros, eso distrajo a todos los presentes.

-Me pase un poco de la raya.-dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo junto a Butters.

Cuando Harry pudo volver a tomar el control de su escoba apenas y quedaban segundos, Shelley intentaba fallidamente de tirar a gol, pero en su último intento le dio al poste, abollándolo.

Harry sin embargo vio bajo el poste aquel destello dorado tan preciado y sin importarle que le restaban cuarenta y dos segundos exactos, y que era imposible lograrlo, se tiro contra la pelota.

Harry se lanzo en picada y para su sorpresa también Cho; ambos tenían fijo en la mente atrapar aquella pelotita.

Faltaban veintiocho segundos cuando ambos estaban cerca de la Snich, pero esta salió volando a toda velocidad, los chicos la perseguían codo a codo, conteniendo las ganas de empujarse mutuamente y tener que pausar el juego por falta.

Veinte segundos, la pelota tomaba zigzag entre las porterías de Ravenclaw.

Diez segundos, esta trato de ir hacia arriba a la zona de gol, pero a medio camino se dirigió a medio campo, seguida por los dos chicos pelinegros de cabeza, para ese momento la atención de todos (incluso la de Shelley) estaba en esos dos jugadores, ya no había tiempo para más jugadas, todo se definía en atrapar o no la Snich.

Nueve segundos, los corazones de todos latían al unísono por la tensión; excepto el de Butters y Wendy, quienes habían vuelto a sus asientos y estaban jadeando del esfuerzo, aunque aun así vieron el espectáculo de los últimos segundos.

Cinco segundos, Robert y Luz al mismo tiempo lanzaron una bludger contra los buscadores.

Cuatro segundos; Harry escucho el zumbido, pero solo agacho la cabeza hasta estar pegado al cuerpo de la escoba; por otro lado Cho esquivo la bludger dando una vuelta en el aire, entonces vio el error de ese acto; Harry le llevo la delantera, aunque las bludgers le dieron en la parte trasera de la escoba.

Tres segundos, Harry sale volando con impulso de la escoba, se encuentra a mitad del aire y puede ver con claridad la Snich, pero ahora no tenía donde sujetarse, para su suerte estaba a solo dos metros del suelo.

Dos segundos, Harry grita para alcanzar la Snich y mueve cualquier extremidad de su cuerpo para poder llegar, al final cae al piso.

Ultimo segundo, la campana se prepara a sonar marcando la victoria para Ravenclaw cuando…

Harry escupe la Snich y la muestra a todo el mundo.

-¡Harry Potter atrapo la Snich dorada!-rugió Lucas-¡La da cincuenta puntos al marcador de Gryffindor dejando 110 a 60 en el último segundo, favor Gryffindor. ¡Gryffindor gana!

Los leones y algunos wuafles como Kenny rugieron como uno solo el triunfo del partido por parte de los leones.

-Bah, suerte de principiantes.-se mofo Cartman desde su asiento.

-Lo mismo digo.-comento Draco mirando hacía las otras gradas con desapruebo.

Pero eso no le importaba, los de Gryffindor saltaban con sonoros gritos de alegría, tanto los menores como los mayores, las caras de tensión estaban llenas de increíbles lagrimas de alegría y gritos de euforia por aquel lado; Wendy y Butters se trataron de unir al jubileo, pero entonces un fuerte dolor en el estomago (que se da cuando corres y respiras mucho por la boca, causado en el diafragma) les impidió si quiera pararse.

Por otro lado en el ambiente de Ravenclaw después de todos lanzar un sonido de gran decepción todos se miraron con caras largas, hace ni diez segundos estaban a punto de ganar el primer partido de la temporada, ahora lo más seguro es que solo llegaran a segundo lugar…

-PUTOCOÑOVERGAMIIIERDAAAA.-grito Thomas, aunque nadie lo volteo a ver, al parecer su tic se fusiono con su desilusión.

-Ahg, perdimos, gh ¡Lo sabía! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Gah!-grito Tweek aunque menos histérico de lo normal.

-Bueno, dieron su mejor esfuerzo.-se resigno Bebe mientras abrazaba a Kevin, este era el único que no se encontraba tan triste, después de todo estaba cerca de Bebe…

Ambos equipos volvieron a sus posiciones como al inicio del partido, se vieron los unos a los otros, los de Gryffindor tenían una sonrisa en la boca, los de Ravenclaw miraban al suelo arrepentidos.

-Ha acabado el juego; pueden ir a sus vestidores y luego a sus salas comunes, se dará una comida de celebración en la tarde, buen juego.-dijo ella mientras recogía las bolas, tanto la Cuafle, como la Snich y las dos Bludgers.

-Buen juego.-dijo la capitana de Ravenclaw como buena jugadora, aunque con una mirada triste y respiración agitada.

-Lo hicieron bastante bien.-aseguro Shelley con una sonrisa y le estrecho la mano, la capitana de Ravenclaw se aparto el mechón verde de su frente antes de estrecharle igualmente la mano.

Y ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores, aunque entre las tres chicas de mayor edad cargaron a Harry, con ayuda del resto de los chicos de primero; los de Ravenclaw se limitaron a ir en fila con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Harry y Stan salieron de los vestuarios y se encontraron con una Wendy emocionada que los abrazó a los dos apenas salieron; Butters por su lado no podía parar de hablar con Bradley, Robert y Leslie.

Stan, Harry y Wendy se abrazaron por los hombros y subieron por los terrenos del juego hasta llegar al castillo, algunos chicos de Ravenclaw los miraban un poco rencorosos, otros de Wufflepuff se acercaban y felicitaban a Harry y Stan por demostrar ese potencial; finalmente los de Slpytherin los veían y decían "Suerte de principiantes", "Si no hubiera sido por ese último segundo serían perdedores"… Hasta escucharon oír por parte de Cartman "Esperen a que jueguen contra nosotros, los destrozaremos vivos." A ese comentario le siguieron unas buenas risas por parte de Draco y Damien.

Pero eso no le importaba al trío de amigos, estos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde fueron los primeros porque en el vestíbulo todos detuvieron a Shelley para pedirle autógrafos por tales demostraciones de tiro, así que los tres amigos se escaparon y fueron los primeros en llegar a la torre Norte.

-Ornamenta.-dijo la contraseña del mes Wendy mientras el retrato se abría.

Estos entraron en silencio por el conducto, preparados para sentarse en la butaca cuando…

-¡Sí! ¡Así…!-escucharon a una chica.

Al entrar en la sala común se encontraron a un pelinegro, junto a una chica de buenas proporciones, ambos de alturas y, aparentemente, edades similares, teniendo un acto… indebido.

La puerta volvió a abrirse con toda la marea de estudiantes y fue Shelley la que vio a su hermano, quien le trato de decir que volvieran, pero los empujaron y en la sala común se encontraron con Smith teniendo relaciones con otra chica, mientras llegaban al clímax.

-¿Qué carajos?-grito Shelley, al oír aquella voz el chico volteo y dio un salto.

-¡Oh mierda!-grito el chico mientras se cubría.

-Oh rayos…-también dijo la chica.

El resto de los alumnos, sobre todo chicos, sacaron sus celulares para tomar fotos mientras la pareja se escondía detrás de los sillones y Shelley se tocaba el puente de la nariz y Lucas se daba un palmazo en la cara.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 ***Fe de erratas, casi nunca los hago, pero cometo muuuchos errores en los capítulos, tanto ortográficos como de la historia, en este caso antes, en el capítulo 13 dije que la pelota Snich podía explotar de vez en cuando, pero entonces dije que eso sería muy conveniente así que lo quite.**

 **Bueno, gracias por leerse hasta este punto, quieran o no 22 capítulos es bastante, sobre todo porque pasaron más de 10 caps desde la primera clase de escobas hasta el primer partido, que dieron inicio en Noviembre :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado como quedo, sobretodo porque casi todo fue narrativa, admito que se complico bastante el cap. En muchos aspectos, demasiada información, incluso me hubiera gustado ser más detallado, en fin**

 **Fueron 4,000 palabras… en estos últimos caps parace que estoy llegando a ese promedio xD**

 **Ya estamos a mes y medio de las Navidades en Jovenes Magos así que veamos como se me ocurre meter toda la información que deben y aparte hacer todas las sonseras que tengo planeadas; eso sí, espero no pasar de los 40 capítulos xd**

 **Mi corazonada me dice que en el sig cap igualare al primer libro de Harry Potter… curioso, en el libro de HP son 17 caps, pero el segundo si no me equivoco son 22… creo xD**

 **Pero veamos 23-6 (que son los episodios que dividi en partes como el primer día y Halloween) 17**

 **En otras palabras, mis capítulos (o arcos argumentales) son casi iguales a los del libro… me gusta presumir xDD Aunque eso significa que me hace falta un promedio un poco más grande de palabras por cap , no esta bien, con esto basta**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero les encantaran las bromas; ya saben que con una review me hacen el día, díganme sus impesiones (si quieren que el resto de los partidos sean así de detallados) y eso es todo.**

 **Por cierto casi llegamos a las 70 reviews x3 ¿Quien sera? ¿Quien sera?**

 **Nos vemos :D**


	23. Enemistades entre casas

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 23 Enemistades entre casas**

Después de que Smith y su novia subieran a los dormitorios, la sala común de Gryffindor se lleno en un ambiente gustoso y bien llevado, todos hablaban del partido, de las jugadas de los equipos; muchos exagerando lo bien que jugaban los miembros de su casa; aunque algunos un poco más críticos decían que Ravenclaw tenía mejores estrategias.

A final de cuentas se armo un relajo que solo pauso cuando a las tres de la tarde llego la hora de la comida, no sería un banquete, pero se serviría Pizza, lo cual era solo para ocasiones especiales.

-Mhh…-saboreo Stan, nada mejor que comer algo delicioso junto al dulce sabor de la victoria, estaban junto al equipo de Qudditch y Wendy los acompañaba.

-Lo hicieron muy bien.-felicito Shelley a su equipo-Excepto tú Robert.-luego le dio un pelmazo al chico.

-Lo siento…-dijo el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Oye.-le dijo su hermana gemela a Shelley-¡Así no se le golpea! ¡Es así!-y tomo su bate y golpeo a su hermano repetidamente.

El chico salió corriendo, a lo que se refería Shelley fue cuando por accidente en pleno juego este lanzo una bludger, impidiéndole una anotación segura a la chica y cuando destrozo la primera Snich, por accidente ambas ocasiones.

-Jugaron bastante bien.-comento con voz cansada Lucas que se acerco al resto, mientras que Coyote seguía en su forma animal con la cabeza cabizbaja, gracias a ser descubierto en plena sala común, se limito a comer de su plato.

-Por Dios, ¡Ganamos!-festejo Buns mientras se acercaba.

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor festejaban y se acercaban a los miembros para felicitarlos, o pedirles autógrafos, la celebración era casi igual para Gryffindor y Wufflepuff (quienes generalmente eran las casas más juntas), sobre todo los chicos de primero de Wufflepuff.

-¿Por qué celebramos?-pregunto Clyde al resto.

-Bueno, Kenny nos obligo a venir.-dijo Craig.

-"A mi me alegra."-escribió Jimmy en su pizarra.

-Gracias por venirte a celebrar Kenny.-alago Butters mientras veía como el grupo de los chicos de Wufflepuff se sentaba junto a ellos.

-Bueno, yo la verdad me alegro; Stan y tú fueron muy amables conmigo cuando yo no conocía nada del mundo mágico.

-Bueno, en esta mesa tienen mejor comida por ser campeones, a mi no me importa.-lanzo Clyde mientras tomaba un poco de lasaña al servidor.

Aunque en la mesa de Ravenclaw nadie celebraba en lo más mínimo, al contrario todos toqueteaban la comida sin probar un bocado, el único que extrañamente comía era Kevin, quien consolaba a Bebe.

-Esta bien…-comento Rinmi a su equipo mientras Luz le daba un golpe a su comida enfadada y mirando de manera asesina a Alisson, el gordo se cubrió un poco la cara.

-Si no hubiera dejado que Shelley anotara esos goles fáciles.-comento la chica Luz molesta.

-Yo…-Allison comenzó a temblar.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué?!-grito Luz.

-Ahh, solo cálmate, es solo un juego perdido.-la trato de calmar Rinmi.

-¡Perdimos idiota! ¡Este es mi último año y perdimos gracias a su estupidez!-le grito la chica enojada.

-Ehh, cállense por haya.-se harto Honey (decidan ¿Quieren que la llame Alana o Honey?).

-¡Callate gorda de mierda!-le grito Luz a la chica rubia, la cual le devolvió ese "halago" con una señal obscena del dedo medio de la mano.

-Calmate puta.-le dijo Cartman mientras veía como Luz sacaba la varita.

-Ahh, gentucha.-lanzo la chica-No entiendo como es que dejan estudiar a tan malos perdedores en Hogwarts.

-Eso me recuerda…-hablo Damien-Apostaste a que ganara Gryffindor.

-No es cierto, te lo inventaste ¿Yo? Ja, jamás haría una apuesta con un demonio como tu…

-¡Que no soy un demonio!-le grito el chico de ojos rojos.

-Aja…-Alana le resto importancia, después de todo desde que sabía como hacer enojar a Damien comenzaba a restarle importancia, el único capaz de igualar esa indiferencia al puesto del padre del pelinegro era Cartman.

La comida continuo en el gran comedor sin que nada interesante ocurriera, bueno entraron unos terroristas mágicos que amenazaron con acabar la vida de Harry y Wendy y los chicos (Stan, Kyle y Kenny) junto a la directora los detuvieron ganándose 20 puntos para cada respectiva casa, excepto Harry, este se llevo 50 puntos, sí, nada interesante.

Mejor pasemos a lo interesante, lo divertido lo…

-Los duendes lucharon bravor y valentía en la guerra de 1035 ¿Mc´key?, cuando el guerrero mágico de aquel tiempo más poderoso llamado Gorok ¿Mc´key?, descubrió esto, la confederación de hechizeros decidió…-el aburrido profesor les seguía dando clase a los de Ravenclaw y Slpytherin, era el lunes dos días después del partido; aunque la emoción del anterior aun no terminaba, todavía faltaba otro para el ultimo fin de semana antes de volver a casa por las vacaciones navideñas, un partido entre Wufflepuff y Slpytherin; mientras tanto el colegio trataba de no aburrirse con las clases de finales de mitad de año.

Kyle suspiro al ver como cualquier otro profesor hubiera hecho interesante el ambiente de la historia mágica, incluso cuando leía libros de la biblioteca era más divertido que oir la monótona voz del profesor Bills, además de que los libros no pausaban cada frase para decir "¿Mc´key?" al hablar, era simplemente molesto, aun más teniendo en cuenta que Cartman se sentaba detrás del chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Perdieron no?-Cartman se mofo mientras Damien aplaudía a su gordo amigo-Vaya, si hubieran peleado contra nosotros los hubiéramos tratado como muñecas de trapo, en serio, perder contra unos facilones como los de Gryffindor.

-Cállate gordo culón.-lo amenazo Kyle enojado en susurro para que el profesor no lo descubriera.

-Uhh no te enojes, yo solo te recuerdo la realidad.- siguió burlándose el chico de gorro celeste.

Kyle se puso rojo de la ira, el dolor de perder el partido aun seguía muy fresco, sumado a la impotencia de no poder darle su merecido por temor a perder puntos era suficiente como para enfadarlo, lo cual Cartman disfruto de ver; y Damien tenía que admitir que era un buen espectáculo.

Mientras tanto los de Gryffindor y Wufflepuff veían con la profesora Mierderva McGonagall ahora les tocaba ver sobre la transformación de una simple piedra a un ornamentado plato.

-Esto es complicado.- admitió Kenny quien había llegado a un convenio y estaba sentado con Harry, ya que la profesora Mierderva tomaba a Harry y Wendy como ejemplos a seguir (mientras el resto de la clase no hacía las cosas bien) Kenny hacía los objetos y se los pasaba a Harry, era trabajo doble, pero la profesora por algún motivo no le daba puntos a Kenny, este era como el ignorado de esa clase.

Tal vez era el hecho de que la maestra McGonagall no tuviera ojos para este… era algo extraño que tarde o temprano Kenny tendría que recomponer, y a su vez se enojaba cuando la maestra le daba puntos a Harry por un trabajo suyo, claro; si Harry no lograba algo "no esta inspirado" afirmaba ella; pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Después de todo Harry Potter es el niño que vivio.

-"Un segundo.-pensó Kenny;¿Por qué Harry es tan famoso? Despues de todo él no hizo nada heroico, solo fue un bebe con suerte, según algunos decían que tenía habilidades mágicas prodigiosas, pero este les explico que fue la protección de su madre… En todo caso los padres de Harry deberían ser los héroes, no el bebe; ¿Qué clase de gente ve a un bebe como un héroe? Ni siquiera los muggles eran tan tontos con los minions; de hecho, ¿Acaso fue la madre de Harry la primera que se interpuso entre su hijo y una muerte? ¿Por qué en otras ocaciones no funciono? ¿Por qué trataban a un niño tan especial? ¿No lo estarían malcriando y haciéndolo creer que siempre va a tener el control de la situación debido a que siempre a vivido protegido? ¿No se forman así los malos?... Bueno tal vez Kenny estaba pensando de más.

-¿Cómo va con tu plato Harry?-pregunto la profesora mientras miraba decepcionada pues el platón apenas y se ganaba la forma; pero al ver el de Kenny rápidamente reacciono-Ahhh claro, se lo dio al joven McCormick para que viera como se hace ¿No es así?-pregunto la profesora.

-No profesora, el hecho es que…-comenzo Harry.

-No sea modesto señor Potter, tome, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por tanta modestia.-exclamo la injusta profesora, irónicamente que parecía tenerla contra Kenny específicamente, aunque tomando en cuenta que casi nadie más de la casa de Wufflepuff-Y tome una rana de chocolate,-hizo aparecer ante ella una cajetilla azul pentagonal-como recompensa.-dicho esto siguió con otra mesa.

Kenny miro a Harry con una expresión de "¡Seriusly?" (¬¬) retratada a la perfección debajo su capucha.

-Te doy la mitad del chocolate.-ofrecio Harry, pero vio como Kenny aumento su mirada inquisidora-Bueno, tómalo todo.

Kenny lo acepto a las malas, de cierta forma le era doloroso admitir el hecho que no le reconocieran en esta clase, pero daba igual, después de todo eso no quitaba que era bueno para la materia y mientras aprendiera no le importaba tanto; aunque por lo que le contaron respecto al hecho de que después de los Timos escogías tus propias materias, se planteo que Transformaciones y Pociones podrían salir de su lista de materias para el examen final llamado Extasis (pobre iluso).

De todas maneras el timbre dio a lugar y todos los alumnos se retiraron de sus aulas, en caso de primero de la Historia Magica y Transformaciones, respectivamente.

Era el lunes por la mañana y todos se dirigeron con gusto al Gran Comedor; exceptuando algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw que continuaban cabizbajos, sobre todo algunos integrantes del equipo.

-Hey Kyle, me preguntaba si querías este viernes acabando las clases ir a visitar a Chef conmigo, Harry, Wendy y Kenny.-Stan se acerco a la mesa alegre.

-No, gracias.-comento el chico apartando la mirada, el pelinegro lo noto.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto para tratar de hablar con el chico.

-¡Timmy!-al instante Timmy aparto a Stan sentándose en el lugar que iba a ocupar Stan.

-¿Ahh?-Stan se sintió ofendido por aquel comportamiento, pero solo rodo los ojos y trato de sentarse del otro lado de Kyle pero Thomas se movio rápidamente de un salto y tambien tomo lugar.

-Esta ocupado PENDEJO de mierda… ups.-se tapo la boca, pues lo ultimo no lo dijo en uno de sus ataques de maldiciones…

-Oh por favor, ¿Van a comportarse como niños?-les restregó en la cara Stan.

-Somos niños.-le recrimino Kevin quien estaba frente a los chicos.

-Bien, bien, Kyle, si decides madurar puedes venir.-termino diciendo el azabache enojado, a lo cual el pelirrojo dio un suspiro.

-Hey, no los necesitas MIERDA, nos tienes a nosotros PUTAS.-lo trato de calmar Thomas.

-¡Timmy!-aseguro el de la cabezota.

-Gah pero solo somos nueve chicos, ¿Y si le entra depresión por tener tan pocos amigos? ¿Y se suicida? ¿Y cuando vamos al hospital un doctor resulta ser una asesino en serie y…?

-¡Callate Tweek!-le grito un poco hastiada Bebe quien se acercaba a oir la conversación-Si yo fuera tú, me disculparía ahora mismo por ser tan patan, cierto perdimos un juego, pero ¿Pretendes arruinar una amistad por un deporte?-pregunto la chica de pelo rubio rizado.

-Sí.-contestaron los cinco chicos de Ravenclaw (Timmy asintió con la cabeza) como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ahh hombres.-dicho esto Bebe se retiro un poco de sus compañeros.

-Mujeres.-le regreso Kevin-Aunque dice la verdad, deberías disculparte.

-Hace un momento estabas de acuerdo con esto.-le refuto Kyle.

-Bueno…-agacho su cabeza y miro a Bebe un poco avergonzado-Creo que ella tiene algo de razón…

-¿No te…?-sospecho Tweek sorprendido, pero antes de que dijera algo más Kyle se levanto.

-¿A dónde COÑO vas?-pregunto Thomas.

-A disculparme.-contesto Kyle-¿Saben qué? Perdimos, pero ¿Y qué?-termino convenciéndose, mientras se levantaba.

-Putos imbéciles.-Stan se sento de mala gana en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Butters; el rubio jugaba con Harry una partida de ajedrez magico.

-Oh salsichas, alguien te hizo enojar.-comento el rubio mientras masajeaba a su mascota "Snake", por algún motivo la serpiente le lanzaba silbidos a Harry, pero este no le prestaba atención por el juego con Butters, aunque a pesar de que Harry apenas y conocía del juego le estaba ganando a Butters.

-Ese idiota de Kyle sigue ofendido por lo del juego.-se quejo Stan.

-No lo culpes, los hombres solo piensan en el deporte.-le dijo Leslie mientras se acercaba-A menos que sea Robert, en todo caso serías un marica.

-Callate Leslie…-Robert dijo lo impronunciable, era común que lo mandaran a callar, pero que este mandara a callar a Leslie… era algo que seguramente no se repetiría.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto la chica con cierta paciencia, aunque levanto su puño amenazadoramente.

-¡Que te cayes! ¡Ya me harte que me hagas tanto bullying!-grito el chico enojado, lo cual llamo la atención de todo el comedor.

-Pues bien, a partir de ahora ya no seremos gemelos bromistas, ahora mi gemelo será… Butters.-dijo la chica tomando al susodicho por los hombros.

-¿Yo que…?-el rubio se froto los nudillos.

-Bien por ti.-espeto Robert mientras se alejaba.

-Vamonos Butters.-exclamo Leslie mientras arrastraba a Butters (El cual oponía resistencia) hacía el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Ni siquiera nos dejaron terminar el juego.-se quejo Harry.

-Bueno, genial, lo que necesitábamos, más peleas.-se quejo Stan.

-Tranquilo, esos dos se pelean a cada rato, de seguro harán algo y volverán a reconciliarse a las pocas horas.-predijo Wendy.

-Como sea.-hablo Stan mientras veía el tablero que Harry y Butters dejaron a casi acabar, al rubio le quedaban dos piezas (un alfil y el rey) y a Harry todas menos la reina; podía ver la victoria en su cara-Alfil B13, jaque mate.-se jacto Stan.

Harry abrió la boca, pero nada salió de esta así que Stan desayuno su avena en paz, hasta que Kyle se acerco a este.

-Te perdono.-se le adelanto Stan mientras veía la cara de apenado del pelirrojo-¿Sabes? A veces nos dejamos llevar por lo que no deberíamos.

-Gracias, me encantaría ir con Chef.-dicho esto volvió a su mesa.

Los chicos enfilaron a sus clases mientras el día continuaba, la ultima hora la tenían Ravencalw y Wufflepuff pociones con Snaperrison, el maestro les había puesto una simple pocíón de olores cambiantes, pero aparentemente solo Kenny sabía como hacerla bien, Kyle y Julie se le acercaban, pero no era tan perfecta como la McCormick.

-Si no se esfuerza podría darle un cincuenta, claramente dije que alcanzaría un tono azul rey, este claramente es un azul marino.-le reclamo el maestro a Kenny, el rubio se limito a apretarse más su anorak.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no escuchar a la gente, cinco puntos menos para Wufflepuff.-le resto el profesor mordazmente

Kenny se contuvo y continuo con su poción casi perfecta, solo termino de agregarle unos últimos detalles volviéndola exacta a como venía en el libro.

-Demasiado perfecta, un cero le demostrara a no querer pasarse de listo y darme una poción ya hecha.-hablo el maestro.

-Pero profesor, usted vio como hice esta poción.

-Señor McCormick, tengo que vigilar a veinte alumnos, no creerá que es usted el único importante, un cuarenta y se acabo.-le dijo el maestro molesto.

Kenny trono su lengua y a zancadas se alejaba de la mesa del profesor y tomaba sus cosas casí aventándolas a la mochila.

-¿Qué sucedió Kenny?-le pregunto Annie quien estaba con él.

-Ese...-se contuvo en un ultimo segundo levantando la mirada, el profesor lo vigilaba-…nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Pareces a punto de estallar!-le grito Annie enojada, pero luego miro a donde la vista de Kenny estaba fija-¿Qué te hizo?

-¿Viste esta poción perfecta?-le pregunto mientras se apretaba la anorak más de lo debido-Me puso cero, porque "la compre".-exclamo el chico colgándose la mochila ya que la campana dio a lugar.

-Tranquilo, tenemos entrenamientos esta tarde, ya veras como eso te anima.-le dijo Annie cuando salieron por el retrato.

-¿Alguien dijo entrenamientos?-se metió Clyde, el grupito de Kenny eran conformados por él mismo, Annie, Clyde y Craig; como mayoritariamente se les había visto juntos, aunque se llevaban bastante bien con Token y Jimmy, aunque con Jimmy era difícil de entablar con una conversación… y oh ahí estas Jimmy… Esperen, yo soy el narrador, puedo decir lo que quiera y no pasa nada…

-Hola Jimmy.-saludo Kenny.

-"Hola."-anoto el chico en su pizarra.

-¿Cómo te fue con la poción? Escuche que tú y Token sacaron la calificación más alta.-les envidio Annie, Craig quien había estado en la mesa de los otros, pero al ser tan…Craig, no dio detalles.

-"Bueno es gracioso que lo preguntes."-anoto Jimmy para luego borrar la pizarra con un toque por detrás del objeto-"Al principio nos iba a poner mala nota, pero Token le dijo…"-repitio el proceso de borrar y escribir-"que lo demandaría por discriminación a negros e invalidos."-borrar-"Y nos puso setenta."

-Lo peor es saber que si hablas tardas aun más.-comento Clyde de manera inocente, pero Craig le dio un pelmazo; Craig y Jimmy eran buenos amigos.

-Interesante que ese Snaperrison se deje intimidar tan fácilmente…-Kenny comenzó a fantasear a él mismo enfrentándose al maestro y evitar que otro alumno de primero sufriera ese destino…de repente recordó-Karen…¡NOOOOO!

Todo el gran comedor, que digo, todo el castillo… esta bien, todo el océano pacifico (y algunas partes del atlántico) escucharon claramente el grito de Kenny.

/Mientras tanto en Arizona/

-Uffhh…-Karen temblo mientras comía sopa de piedras que preparo Kevin.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?-le pregunto su hermano mayor.

-No sé, pero siento como si algo malo me fuera a pasar…-admitio la chica.

-Oh, has tenido esos presentimientos desde que se fue el idio…, desde que se fue Kenny.-dijo su hermano, deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

-¡No le digas idiota!-no lo perdono Karen y le dio un puñetazo, aunque el otro no lo sintió y rio un poco por su aptitud, su hermana se enfado de verdad y antes de que se dieran cuenta la sopa comenzó a hervir.

-Diablos, olvide quitarle el fuego.-comento Kevin mientras vertía algo de agua a las llamas-Que raro… juraría que ya lo había hecho.

Karen permaneció mirando el fuego un momento… ¿Seria que…?

/De regreso en Hogwarts/

-Kenny, no sé que mierda te paso, pero vuelves a gritar así y te romperé la boca hasta que puedas hablar menos que Jimmy.-le amenazo, sorpresivamente, Annie mientras se destapaba sus oídos.

-Yo…

-¡Hey ustedes dos!-les grito Axel mientras se acercaba-Ya que la rubia me recordó que existían les recuerdo que tenemos entrenamiento.

Ambos rubios salieron corriendo del gran comedor, aunque Kenny se prometió proteger a Karen de Snaperrison, fuera necesario lo que fuese.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **No se pierda el siguiente capítulo donde los wuafles de wufflepuff pelearan contra las lombrices de Slpytherin en… ah esperen… no se pierdan el siguiente y emocionante capítulo de entrenamientos… buenos los siguientes dos caps serán entrenamientos y el juego, luego ya nos centraremos en los hechos de navidad, espero les guste :D**

 **Gracias por las 80 reviews :DDDD**

 **Los adoro a todos y cada uno, incluso a los lectores silenciosos, pero sobre todo si dejan review, fav, o algo para saber que existe y agradecerles de una manera.**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	24. La estrategia de Cartman

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 24 La estrategia de Cartman**

 **(Y entrenamientos :D)**

Daba inicio Diciembre y con esto una paz y prosperidad que el castillo submarino tenía presente con constantes peleas y abusos entre casas, sobre manera de parte de Slpytherin.

Esa tensión era nada más y nada menos que por los partidos de Quidditch que se acercaban cada vez más, provocando que los entrenamientos de los equipos de Slpytherin y Wufflepuff aumentaran.

En la sala común de Slpytherin tres amigos de primer año tenían una conversación mientras se encontraban en el jacuzzi de la sala común, en aquel momento vacio por una excursión a Hogsmade por todos los de tercero en adelante. Un sábado bastante frio, donde se apreciaba una pequeña nevada fuera de las ventanas; los chicos llevaban solo un short.

-¿Alguien más noto que está nevando bajo el agua?-pregunto Eric alzando la vista.

-Pero si serás…-Damien se llevo un facepalm-Obviamente el clima dentro de la cúpula es el reflejo del clima en la superficie del mar.

-No lo había notado.-contesto Cartman.

-Eso es porque si no tiene que ver contigo mismo nada te interesa.-comento burlón Draco.

-Cállate niño mimado.-lo reprendió Eric.

-Chicooos, ¿Puedo entrar?-les pregunto Honey (ya que nadie contesto la llamare Honey :v) a la vez que salía del ascensor que conectaba al dormitorio de las chicas, llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color rosa.

-Aghhh…-Damien cerró sus ojos y se cubrió la cara-¡Cuidado chicos! ¡Un monstruo quiere comernos!

La furia de Honey fue tal que lanzo un cojín de un asiento cercano hacía el jacuzzi; provocando que el agua cayera encima de los tres amigos y los salpicara.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-entro la entrenadora del equipo de Quidditch que entraba con el resto de los y las jugadoras.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Cartman.

-¿No les llego el mensaje que les mande para decirles que hoy teníamos entrenamientos?-pregunto Hyde mientras miraba fríamente a los chicos.

-No.-respondieron los tres.

-Ahgg…-la capitana se sujeto sus sienes-Solo vayan por un abrigo, hace frio afuera.

-¿Vamos a entrenar?-se indigno Cartman.

-No idiota, vamos a dormir en el césped.-ironizo Henry.

Los tres chicos salieron del jacuzzi y se alistaron para salir corriendo directamente al campo de juego abrigados, Cartman pudo volver a usar su fiel abrigo rojo y la entrenadora estuvo de acuerdo en que usaran sus ropas muggles para entrenar, gracias al frio exterior.

El equipo de Quidditch era conformado por (me saltare a Draco buscador, Cartman y Damien golpeadores):

Hyde Terst era la capitana, una chica castaña de quinto grado, con complejo de superioridad en todo, además de tener un temperamento de malas pulgas casi siempre, también era prefecta y jugaba para el equipo como guardiana.

Peck Neilz jugaba de cazadora, era una chica extremadamente bajita, al grado que apenas y superaba a los de primer grado por milímetros a pesar de estar en cuarto; pelinegra y con lentes rectangulares y toscos; bastante burlona cabe decir, pero se ofende a la menor burla.

Henry Gortz era prácticamente uno de los pocos chicos que jugaban de cazadores en todos los equipos de Quidditch y llevaba un par de años en el equipo, un pelirrojo de pelo corto y que parece educado, pero era todo un pervertido, al grado que si no fuera por los pases que lograba la capitana lo habría expulsado sin ningún inconveniente y remplazado por cualquier otro, pero debían dejarlo a pesar de sus constantes insinuaciones, para suerte de las chicas ya estaba en séptimo curso.

Finalmente la ultima cazadora era Myra Masón, una chica mitad colorada de sexto curso; era pelirroja y tenía bastantes pecas, pero conservaba algo de alma… o eso creen algunos, es bastante callada y no habla, algo asocial pero sus pases son de lo más dignos.

Y mientras el equipo de Quidditch de Slpytherin entrenaba a escondidas en el Gran Comedor se encontraban algunos amigos.

-¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga!-motivaban a Clyde a comer los alumnos de la mesa de Wufflepuff.

-No podrá.-los contrarrestaba Kyle.

-Claro que sí Buba.-le dijo Harry optimista.

-Que no Cara Partida.-le respondió el judío bastante seguro.

-¿Apuestan?-sugirió Leslie quien estaba cerca.

-¿Por qué no?-se animo Harry mientras sacaba el dinero y se lo entregaba a la chica, ella inmediatamente lo dejo en una caja registradora gigante que Butters cargaba, en lugar de Robert.

-Ya que.-Kyle acepto la apuesta y le entrego el par de galeones a Leslie.

-Butters, contabiliza las apuestas.-le ordeno la chica.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el rubio mientras trataba de no caer rendido al psio por el peso de la caja registradora.

-Ahh… Eres demasiado inútil.-la chica tomo una libreta de su túnica y anoto el nombre de Harry y Kyle-Listo, ahora disfruten del espectáculo.

-Voy a ganar esos galeones.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Justo en frente de ambos se encontraba nuevamente Clyde bebiendo una gran cantidad de refresco mágico, sabor calabaza; succionaba botellas de casi tres litros en tan solo cuestión de segundos, para llevarse otra, ¿El reto? Recitar un poema eruptando, como era de esperarse esto solo llamaba la atención de los hombres… y algunas mujeres como Leslie y Annie.

-Vamos Clyde…-comenzo esperanzado Kenny en su amigo, había apostado a que este lo lograba.

Stan era uno de los pocos chicos de primer curso que no se hallaba en el Gran Comedor ya que tenía un asunto importante por atender, asunto al cual Wendy lo acompaño.

Finalmente al dejar de un lado la decima botella consecutiva Clyde tomo aire y erupto, el sonido casi perfecto inundo el Gran Comedor (vacio de maestros) y dejo a los estudiantes sentir la brisa del aliento de Clyde, un aliento al que no le vendría mal una buena poción para aliento de hierbas.

-" _Las rosas son rojas, los culos oscuros, tirarme a todas, no es mi futuro; esucha mi lamento, al que detesto, quiero parar esto, me esta doliendooooooo…-_ la ultima palabra lanzo como bramido y cuando cerro la boca todo el mundo se le quedo viendo, hasta que comenzaron a aplaudirle al castaño.

-¡Te lo dije!-se burlo Harry de Kyle, extendiendo la mano a Leslie.

-Eso no fue un poema, fue un verso de un poema, te dije que yo ganaría.-le refuto Kyle tomando el dinero con gusto.

Harry se quedo sin palabras que decir.

Mientras tanto Stan se encontraba en la lechuzería de la escuela, ubiciada en la torre Este del castillo, una de las torres más tranquilas, con vistas al basto océano, Wendy se encontraba a su lado.

Tomaba en sus manos un pergamino en blanco, donde pensaba si escribir o no una carta que había planeado si mandarla o no.

-Él lo entenderá…-le comento comprensiva Wendy.

-Sí, pero se lo prometí.-comento Stan-Además no me gustaría romperle la promesa a él, es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…-la chica se quedo callada-Harry no va a volver por Navidad y se vería muy mal que como su mejor amigo lo dejaras solo.

-Tú tambien eres su mejor amiga.-le recrimino Stan.

-Sí, pero tú eres su mejor amigo varón.-se excuso Wendy.

-Pero… es que no sé… ¿Y si lo invito a pasar Navidad en mi casa?-pregunto Stan.

-¿Si no logras convencerlo?-le recrimino Wendy.

-Lo intentare, Gary y yo somos amigos de por vida, y no lo he visto en meses, Harry puede venir conmigo o aguantar sin mi una semana.-dicho esto Stan arrojo el pergamino por la ventana.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto Wendy cuando bajaban las escaleras momentos después.

-Sí, no puedo quitar una promesa que hice.-le termino diciendo Stan, conociendo que para Gary el peor delito era una promesa rota.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si para subirte los animos vamos a visitar a Chef?-le pregunto Wendy.

-No estoy deprimido, solo pensativo, pero admito que no me vendría mal visitar a Chef.-termino diciendo Stan-Vamos por Harry, Kyle y Kenny.

-Y Julie.-le recrodo la pelinegra, ya que la peliblanca y ella se habían vuelto un poco más amigas desde los eventos de Halloween.

Ambos chicos bajaron y fueron hasta el Gran Comedor, junto al resto de los chicos, le preguntaron a los mencionados si querían acompañarlos y estos aceptaron sin dudarlo, pero a medio camino.

-¡Kenny!-los detuvo una chica unas pulgadas encima de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?-pregunto este.

-¡¿Cómo me hablas en ese tono?!-se molesto la capitana del equipo con tono autoritario.

-Yo…-trato de disculparse Kenny, pero Alex le dio una cachetada-¿Y esa porque fue?

-Por preguntar que pasa, obviamente vamos a entrenar ¡Ahora!-le dijo la chica mientras se alejaba.

-Bueno… saluden a Chef de mi parte.-se despidió Kenny mientras trataba de seguir a la chica.

-¿Creen que puedan contra Slpytherin?-pregunto Julie mientras bajaban por los terrenos del colegio.

-Ni de broma.-contestaron los jugadores de Quidditch, todos conocían a los de Slpytherin, eran unos cabrones dispuestos a todo por la victoria, mientras que en Wufflepuff solo jugaban de la manera más justa posible, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa del Chef pero nadie abrió la puerta después de quince minutos.

-Puede que haya salido a Hogsmade.- sugirió Kyle.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto Chef mientras bajaba por los terrenos del colegio y se acercaba junto a ellos, cargaba con un montón de cajas de discos y parecía rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Chef?-preguntaron todos menos uno.-¿Hagrid?-pregunto Harry.

-Repetiré esto otra vez ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-les repitió Chef no de muy buen humor.

-Veníamos a visitarte.-le respondió con toda sinceridad Harry.

-¿No estaban en…? Ohh claro, son de primero…-recordo el afroamericano-Bien, entren, entren.-dicho esto abrió la puerta de su casa y los dejo pasar.

Los chicos se sentaron donde les correspondía y aceptaron con gusto un café que les ofreció el hábil cocinero.

-¿Y que tanto hacías?-le pregunto Wendy distraídamente.

-¿Yo?-el hombre miro de uno a otro lado-Yo estaba haciendo…algo importante…-contesto evasivo.

-Siempre dices eso cuando hablas del tercer piso.-se quejo Stan sin darse cuenta del error que cometió.

-¡Ya les dije que no les dire nada de Penny!-les recordó Chef.

-No te estábamos preguntando nada de eso…-trato de recomponer Wendy, pero el Chef no dejaba de mirarla con perspicacia-¿Por qué debería interesarnos lo que esconde esa criatura bajo sus bolas? De seguro es algo aburrido.

-Te aseguro que no lo es, es una de las mejores reliquias de la Directora Dumbledore y Nicholas Putei…¡Joder!-grito Chef-¡No debí decir eso!

-¿Nicholas Putei?-Wendy repitió el nombre.

-No dire nada más, es más miren la hora, ya tienen que irse.

-Pero no he acabado mi café.-le recrimino Julie-Además son las cuatro de la tarde…

-Llévaselo a Tweek.-le aconsejo Kyle viendo la mirada del afroamericano y retirándose del lugar.

Los chicos tuvieron que volver al Gran Comedor, solo para acordar que le contarían de eso a Kenny apenas pudieran.

Mientras tatno Kenny practicaba uno de los deportes mágicos más amados y peligrosos de todos los tiempos, jugaba de buscador para los wuaffles de Wufflepuff.

El resto del equipo eran:

Alex Nesa como guardiana y capitana; era una chica pelinegra bajita de blanca tez, su personalidad era demasiado extrovertida, a veces demasiado, con un comportamiento bastante cambiante y le gustaba entrenar duro a pesar de estar en tercero.

Annie Faulk era una rubia de cabellera esponjosa bastante ruda, quedisfrutaba de los deportes, compañera de curso de Kenny, generalmente se le veía tras de Alex para poder tener una practica más, jugaba de cazadora y no lo hacía nada mal para ser hija de muggles.

Lily Mout era una chica de cuarto grado pelirroja que simplemente parecía vivir para golpear cosas, golpeaba a todo el mundo (no siempre con malas intenciones) pero no por nada tenía su puesto de golpeadora, a pesar de todo era bastante amable y llevaba en Hogwarts cuatro años.

Naomy Rosmert de quinto grado, era una chica castaña con un extraño y muy voraz apetito por la comida, era capaz de comerse toda la comida de las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor por su propia cuenta, jugaba de cazadora y (milagrosamente) era la única chica en esa posición.

Dario Myst un simple chico de segundo pelinegro rizado y de vocabulario preoz, era muy bueno dando pases, pero no tanto cuando se trataba del tiro a gol, aun así fue uno de los mejores cazadores… no por nada eran el peor equipo de la temparada.

Antony Erstes de tercero un chico rubio con un peculiar entendimiento con sus compañeros, era simplemente un chico normal y estudioso que no era excesivamente bueno, pero daba lo mejor de sí.

Y ahí estaba el equipo más desastrozo de la temporada, sus entrenamientos de todas formas trataban de ser duros (no tanto como los de Shelley) para que pudieran ganar, Alex tenía esa idea fija en la cabeza, al igual que el resto del equipo.

Ese esfuerzo se denotaba en los entrenamientos, los cuales no pasaban desapercibidos para cierto niño con problemas de peso.

-Diablos si siguen a este ritmo podrían volverse un equipo decente.- temió Eric Cartman mientras espiaba-Debemos de hacer algo para evitar que nos ganen.

Eric no dejaría que un simple hijo de muggles le ganara, era su momento de brillar, ahora que era un jugador relativamente nuevo y no se dejaría ganar por un equipo tan malo como el de Wufflepuff, pero aun así tenía miedo de perder, si bien el resto del equipo no era amenazante Kenny era prácticamente la pieza vital, de alguna manera era el mejor jugador del equipo para estar en primero.

Y si ese hijo de muggles lo humillara simplemente ¿Qué diría la gente de él? Simplemente era necesidad que Cartman ideara un plan para evitar que le ganaran, y así paso por una semana hasta que…

Era un entrenamiento y faltaban solo un par de días para el juego cuando Eric y Damien se acercaron a Draco, quien entrenaba junto al resto del equipo (por lo general Cartman y Damien tenían sus propios entrenamientos), el resto lo miro con cara de pocas pulgas.

-No es momento para cosas de niños, debemos entrenar más duro.-le informo la capitana Hyde.

-Bueno, entonces seguramente no querrán eliminar a Kenny de las líneas de Wufflepuff durante todo el juego.-dijo Cartman con un falso tono de decepción.

-Está bien, dilo rápido.- accedió la capitana.

-Oh, esto será bastante sencillo…-Cartman le conto la estrategia a su equipo, sería un poco complicada de desarrollar, pero al final de cuentas todos estuvieron de acuerdo en realizarla.

Finalmente después de mucha espera era el mismo día del juego, de nuevo se sentía un ambiente de tensión entre todas las casas y Slpytherin; los jugadores de las lombrices caminaban sin preocupación por los pasillos, seguros de si mismos, a diferencia de los de Wufflepuff, los cuales temblaban más que un… ¿Wuaffle? … Mal chiste…

En el Gran Comedor era más que entendible que los chicos de Wufflepuff temblaran, pero era prácticamente raro que los de Slpytherin se mostraran tan confiados, bueno, cierto es que eran arrogantes, pero realmente no pensaban que tanto.

-Estas muy confiado gordo.-se burlo Kyle quien se acerco un poco a la mesa de Slpytherin.

-Los ganadores siempre lo estamos.-se mofo Cartman, aunque en realidad tenía un as bajo la manga.

A la hora acordada todo el mundo tomo sus abrigos y salieron a los terrenos de juego, un gran frio inundaba el fondo marino, pero la directora fue tan amable que por ocasión especial dejo que los chicos (menos los jugadores) anduvieran con sus ropas muggles para evitar pasar más frio aun; por lo cual el terreno de las gradas estuvo vario pinto para Ravenclaw y Gryffindor , pero los Wufflepuff lograron ponerse de acuerdo para usar ropa amarilla, excepto Clyde quien no se entero y era el único vestido de rojo entre tanto color amarillo.

-Diablos Clyde, todos te lo dijimos.-se froto el puente de la nariz Craig.

-"Si Clyde, pon atención."-escribió Jimmy en su pizarra.

Ambos equipos se calaban hasta los huesos por el frio, pero salieron con paso decidido al terreno de juego.

-Nosotros podemos.-les animo Alex.

-¿Preparaste bien el plan?-le pregunto Hyde a Eric.

-Tranquila, lo hice, termino aceptando.-aseguro Cartman.

Ambos equipos se alinearon uno frente del otro.

-Quiero un juego limpio.-lanzo la señora Hook mirando con su ojo sano a la capitana de Slpytherin que hacía una carita de santa bien fingida, ambas capitanas se dieron las manos, aunque Alex no podía evitar desconfiar de Hyde.

-Monten sus escobas.-ordeno la señora Hook.

Todos obedecieron, el juego estaba a punto de iniciar.

Wuaffles contra Lombrices

Wufflepuff vs Slpytherin

Un Nuevo partido, nuevas estrategias, el partido va a comenzar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.- Lo siento, pero se nos acabo el limite de palabras xD**

 **Bueno, esta semana les dejo pensando en que pudo haber hecho Cartman, Peck, Mayo, repórtense xD Espero les agradara sus Ocs, ambas bajitas xD EN fin, este capítulo lo subo recién salido del horno xD**

 **Pd.-Para los que les agrade un fic olvidado llamado Esperanzas Perdidas voy a retomarlo con un maratón xD Por si quieren leerlo a partir del Sabado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, un nuevo partido! :D**


	25. Segundo Partido Wufflepuff vs Slpytherin

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 25 Segundo Partido de Quidditch: Wufflepuff vs Slpytherin**

-¡Monten en sus escobas!-fue la orden de la señora Hook; las miradas de ambos equipos se cruzaron con determinación fija en la victoria, no había nada más importante que eso para ellos por aquellos momentos.

Los jugadores se sentían seguros de si mismos, sobre todo los de Slpytherin, las escobas flotaron e inundaron el aire congelado submarino; el ambiente estaba lleno de gritos de euforia, apoyando a sus respectivos equipos; las lombrices rugían para los jugadores de su casa y los wuaffles amarillos no hacían de menos.

-¡Si!-gritaban los de primero haciendo la ola de izquierda a derecha en una ola de amarillo, excepto Clyde quien estaba tan atento que no se entero, y Craig quien a pesar de estar emocionado, conservo un poco su aptitud neutral.

Draco y Kenny se vieron las caras mutuamente de manera retante el uno al otro, aun recordaban la primera clase de escoba cuando ambos fueron rivales mutuos, el rico y el pobre, se encontraban nuevamente las caras, pero ahora en situaciones más formales y con mayor propósito de vicotria, ya que ahora no estaba en juego una pelota de Butters, que termino perdiendo a la semana de aquella clase de escobas, sino que estaban apostando algo más importante, la victoria de la copa de Quidditch, algo que ambos deseaban fértilmente y que no permitirían se las arrebataran tan fácilmente.

Todos los jugadores estaban perfectamente alineados, listos para la batalla, mirando fijamente a los ojos, se notaba la tensión; Alex y Hyde no se apartaban la vista, ambas guardianas y capitanas, luchando por todo para que sus equipos no cayeran; bueno Hyde con trampas.

Eric Cartman y Damien Fudge movieron los bates amenazadoramente como si fueran uno solo en una perfecta sincronización aérea; cosa que hizo reír a Lily; la chica pelirroja trono sus nudillos y cuello en el aire; la rubia de primero solo se limito a mirarlos desafiante, esperando cualquier cosa de ellos.

Myra, Peck y Henry reían sin descaro frente a los cazadores de wufflepuff, la parte más débil del equipo amarillo Naomy, Dario y Antony se pusieron rojos de ira y rabia, sobre todo por la sonrisa de Henry, la cual era molesta hasta para su equipo.

El silbato calmo la atmosfera de las gradas durante un segundo mientras las distintas bolas eran lanzadas, el temporizador de las 2 horas comenzaba y Lucas preparaba el micrófono para narrar el partido; toda la escuela enardecía en ganas de dar inicio al último partido del año; mas no del ciclo escolar.

La cuaffle fue liberada y para sorpresa de todos los de Slpytherin cedieron ventaja a los de Wufflepuff, para Antony eso sin duda lo dejo desconcertado lo suficiente para no darse cuenta que ya estaba cerca de la zona de tiro a gol, el chico se propuso anotar, pero no logro nada contra Hyde quien bloqueo fácilmente, sin embargo los cazadores permanecían en su lugar, sin moverse.

-¿Qué?-Alex sin duda estaba desconcertada por aquellos movimientos, pero entendió que fuera lo que fuese era una trampa, lo que no sabía era si era una trampa para que ellos se movieran de manera poco estratégica o que se quedaran quietos y tuvieran tiro directo… decidió que fuera la trampa que fuese daría lo mejor de su equipo-¡No dejen que los engañen! ¡JUEGUEN!

Al escuchar aquello Lily busco una bludger y la lanzo contra loss cazadores lombrices, estos se retiraron del lugar y volaron bajo, como sin ganas de estar ahí.

-Ahm… Bueno, en mis tres años en este colegio nunca me había topado con tanta confianza puesta en un partido… Los jugadores de Slpytherin parecen demasiado confiados, y al parecer eso deja confundidos a los chicos de Wufflepuff… Sea cual sea la estrategia que están usando, parece funcionar…-hablo Lucas al megáfono, aunque no había nada que comentar de partido, durante cinco minutos esa aparente calma duro, la única que parecía jugar para las lombrices era Hyde que frenaba todos los tiros sin ningún problema.

Naomy tenía el balón, se detuvo frente a la portería, se preparo para tirar el balón directamente, pero sabía que Hyde esperaría eso, pero también esperaría si ella cambiaba de decisión… Se detuvo unos momentos con la bola en alto.

-Vamos a perder, vamos a perder.-Alex comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza con el poste de gol decepcionada por todos aquellos entrenamientos desperdiciados.

Finalmente Naomy movió su brazo, Hyde bostezando se hizo hacía el lado donde debía caer la bola, pero no… sus manos no rozaron la cuaffle, sino que golpeo con su brazo el aire para darse impulso a sí misma, dando una vuelta en el aire; dándole tiempo a Hyde de posicionarse en una portería, a la vez que ella lanzaba la pelota hacía la del lado contrario.

-Y parece que al fin, después de diez minutos los wuaffles anotaron… ahhh…-un bostezo por parte de Lucas; estaba recargado sobre su mano derecha en señal de aburrimiento-¿Diez a cero? ¿Vamos Wuaffles? Sí, la bola está siendo entregada otra vez.-el pobre de verdad estaba aburrido.

No era el único, todas las gradas estaban apagadas, bueno…

-¡¿Qué CARAJO CREEN QUE HACEN IMBECILES?! ¡PATEN EL CULO DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS WUAFFLES DE MIERDA!-el lindo vocabulario de Honey era escuchado en el frio estadio, porque aparentemente casi nadie gritaba, ni aporreaba, llevaban diez minutos viendo… nada.

-Buena esa.-la capitana de Slpytherin le sonrió a Naomy quien tenía ambos brazos en el aire-Hazlo de nuevo.-al decir eso le volvió a lanzar el balón a Naomy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la castaña palida.

-Hazlo de nuevo.-repitió Hyde.

-¿Quieren que platique de algo mientras el "partido" se desarrolla?-pregunto Lucas que ya no estaba interesado en el partido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-sentencio la profesora McGonagall.

Naomy lanzo la pelota con mayor velocidad que la vez pasada, pensando que tiraría a gol, pero Hyde detuvo el ataque y con la cola de su escoba empujo el balón hasta el otro lado del campo.

-Vamos a perder, vamos a perder.-la frente de Alex estaba roja de tantos golpes que se había dado en el poste.

-¡Alex!-le grito Annie asustada.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito está enojada por ir perdiendo, pero ese tiempo que se molesto en voltear noto como la bola se acercaba a gran velocidad, apenas tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, tomar vuelo hacia arriba y atrapar la pelota por segundos.

-No has perdido el toque Alex.-sonrió Hyde-Listo ¡Lombrices! ¡Pudran a los wuaffles!-les grito Hyde-¡Con todo y miel!

Cri-cri

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la chica-¡Fue un buen comentario!

-No.-contesto Lucas por el altoparlante y varios estudiantes rieron, incluidos Harry, Kyle, Stan y Wendy.

-¡Solo jodan a esos wuaffles!-grito la capitana roja de la vergüenza.

Henry, Peck y Myra se acomodaron y salieron zumbando de sus posiciones, pasando al lado de Dario, quien casi cae de su escoba por la velocidad atronadora que llevaban los de túnicas escarlatas.

-¡Kenny!-grito Alex-¡Más te vale encontrar la Snich yaaaaa!-le ordeno al rubio cenizo y este asintió-¡Y quitate esa jodida capucha! ¡Así no vas a ver nada!

-Pero…-se quejo Kenny.

-¡QUE TE QUITES LA CAPUCHA!-le grito Alex con un fuego en sus ojos, casi comparable con el de Shelley.

Kenny trago saliva y se quito la sudadera, todos pudieron ver su cara, este se había empeñado tanto en ocultarla que se lo volvió extraño sentirse sin esta, solo se la quitaba en las duchas…semanales que se daba.

-¡AHORA SÍ! ¡WUAFFLES JUEGUEN!-les exigió Alex mientras paraba un tiro certero de Henry.

-Finaaaaaalmente después de quince minutos parece que el juego va a empezar.-comento el narrador… el narrador del partido, nadie puede suplantarme a mi JA.

La bola en posesión de las lombrices tenían pases increíbles, de Myra a Peck, para que a los segundos estuviera en manos de Henry y cuando algún chico de Wufflepuff los alcanzaba la cuaffle volvía a manos de Peck; eran bastantes diestros con la pelota, a los wuaffles les costaba alcanzarlos.

Peck le lanzo el objeto a Henry en uno de aquellos tiros continuos, pero este fue interceptado por Dario, quien se dirigió casi directamente a la línea de tiro; hubiera llegado, de no ser porque una bludger casi le da en un costado, forzándolo a dar una voltereta, acción con la que soltó la cuaffle, esta fue retomada por Myra, el chico trato de arrebatársela, rodeándola constantemente, pero Myra hizo el pase casi sin mayor problema a Peck, a la enana la seguía Lily, la cual le lanzo una bludger para que esta soltara aquel preciado bulto circular, nada.

Peck se preparo para anotar, estaba cerca de la zona de gol, solo quedaban pocos metros, así que no se tomo su tiempo y metió el tiro; para su sorpresa Alex para aquel espectacular giro; la excitación en las gradas de los wuaffles fue tal, que Clyde casi se cae de la grada por el salto que dieron… no enserio, tuvieron que sostenerlo entre Craig, Token y Lola para evitar que este cayera al suelo.

Por otro lado la frustración por parte de las lombrices era grande, tanto que Honey amenazaba con ser la siguiente mujer que escupiera fuego por los ojos si sus incompetentes amigos no daban un gol; casi todas las lombrices pensaban igual, debían de esforzarse más en su equipo; algo sucedía.

Kenny volaba por la parte inferior del terreno de juego, Draco cubría las alturas; la ventaja que tenía el chico dragón era que podía ver la Snich a mayor distancia, el problema radicaba que mientras más alejado se estaba del suelo, más difícil era medir el movimiento de las sombras.

Kenny continuo con el vuelo bajo durante un par de minutos; en los cuales los cazadores de Wufflepuff y Alex daban todo de sí, pero los cazadores eran patéticos comparados con las fuerzas lombrices; se demostraba esa superiodidad con el hecho de que el noventa por ciento de los movimientos ocurrían del lado del campo de la portería de Wufflepuff.

Por más buenos que fueran las lombrices Alex no había sido escogida capitana solo porque sí, era excelente frenando cada tiro directo, indirecto u arco que se presentase, pero no por eso los chicos de Slpytherin paraban, y subían de intensidad constantemente, a un ritmo que solo les podía seguir Alex, ya que los cazadores de Wufflepuff para ese punto no lograban hacer nada más que estorbar.

-¡Ahh!-grito del esfuerzo Lily lanzando una bludger directamente a los chicos de Slpytherin, estos asustados se tuvieron que separar de la formación, la respuesta directa fue un golpe por parte de Cartman regresándole esa misma bludger a la jugadora en cuestión.

Todo el partido ocurría con demasiada rapidez y aun así parecía que había pasado una eternidad para cuando solo quedaba media hora, el marcador seguía igual, ni uno ni otro equipo había anotado, por las apariencias Hyde no había sospechado que Alex era tan buena deteniendo las cuaffles, comenzaba a preocuparse realmente, ya que si no metían gol perderían de la forma más patética en toda la historia de las casas.

Si bien el marcador continuaba tan patético los gritos de Lucas y el resto del público resultaban bastante bruscos, todos gritaban, miraban como los jugadores andaban en las escobas de manera tan habilidosa, los de Slpytherin claro, pero todos estaban enojadísimos porque su equipo no había metido ni un gol.

Fue entonces cuando Hyde comenzó a temer de lo que pudiera ocurrir, si el plan de Cartman no se llevaba acabo a la de ya todo ese esfuerzo hubiera sido en balde, los cazadores parecían notarlo de mayor manera que la propia capitana del equipo.

-¡Cartman!-le grito la capitana para que este se le acercara.

-¿Qué?-el chico se acerco, fingiendo que examinaba que su bate no tuviera raspaduras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara…?

-Ya está en camino.-aseguro el gordo, mirando a los terrenos del colegio-Espero que llegue pronto.

La chica asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el partido que estaba en su clímax máximo, los cazadores de Slyptherin intentaban continuamente tirar la cuaffle para la portería, a pesar de tener una gran habilidad Alex lograba pararlos, a eso se debe incluir que los cazadores de Wufflepuff a pesar de ser inútiles como cazadores lograban molestar y distraer lo suficiente a sus rivales.

-¡POR DIOS SON PATETICOS!-les grito Hyde a sus compañeros cuando la cuaffle fue detenida por septuagésima cuarta vez.

Peck quien tenía la bola se decidió anotar, tenía tiro directo, pero Antony le molesto la visión.

-¡Quítate mosca!-le grito la chica enojada.

-¡Jamás gnomo!-Antony se mofo de la estatura de la chica.

-¡AHHH!-Peck soltó la pelota y se lanzo como torpedo hacía Antony, provocando que el chico casi cayera de la escoba.

-¡Increíble! ¡Peck Neilz soltó la cuaffle para golpear al jugador Antony, eso le costara al equipo de las lombrices.

-¡PENAL!-grito la señora Hook y posiciono a Dario de la cuaffle; el chico pelinegro estaba temblando, contrario a él, la capitana de Slpytherin echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia que le daba que faltando tan poco para el cierre del partido, estuvieran en clara desventaja, su equipo no era malo, pero aquellas cucarachas de Wufflepuff saben como evitar que les metieran gol… si tan solo Draco atrapara la Snich…

Dario miraba la bola en cuestión… lo suyo eran los pases… En ningún entrenamiento había metido tiro a gol… Tomo la pelota con ambas manos y fijo su vista en los tres aros, con su mano derecha se preparo para lanzar la pelota, esta salió volando a toda velocidad, pero la pelota la detuvo Hyde solamente estirando la mano; su mirada casi asesina era bien reflejada ante la audiencia.

El partido se volvió más violento y más lleno de trampas… por parte de Slpytherin claro; los jugadores de las lombrices apenas y se molestaban en lo que tuvieran en frente, solo tenían de objetivo tirar a gol, sin importar a quien dieran, provocando que en múltiples ocasiones lesionaran a los jugadores de los wuaffles; a su vez aquellos actos tuvieron de consecuencia el aumento en la cantidad de penales a favor de Wufflepuff, pero a pesar de todo Hyde paraba aquellos goles con una facilidad increíble; aun así su mirada de furía aumentaba considerablemente a medida que pasaba el juego.

Por su parte Cartman y Draco lanzaban bludgers a todo jugador que tuviera túnica amarilla, y estas eran bastante complicadas de esquivar, al grado que en más de una ocasión fue necesario que los wuaffles cambiaran de dirección.

Alex al contrario estaba comenzando a cansarse, ya que la mayoría de los movimientos ocurrían de su lado tenía que estar atenta a cada detalle; y no podría parar aquellas cuaffles certeras por siempre, su única esperanza recaía en Kenny, si ese mocoso no atrapaba la Snich estaban perdidos…

Draco y Kenny habían recorrido tantas veces los alrededores del campo que se sorprendieron que fueran incapaces de encontrar la diminuta y dorada Snich… Ambos tenían presión en su espalda; Kenny se acerco a la parte inferior de las gradas para inspeccionar por decima vez aquella zona; su vista se clavo en el piso, techo, algunas paredes, pero cuando iba a mitad del recorrido una figura apareció frente suya.

Los jugadores de Wufflepuff estaban bastante heridos por la extrema rudeza de los Slpytherianos; las agresiones aumentaban a niveles inconcebibles; casi que era menos violento una pelea en boxeo que la masacre que los jugadores sufrían, las lombrices no les importaba, ellos estaban ansiosos por meter a gol, pero aun tenían dos problemas, Annie y Lily; si bien era fácil tirarse contra un cazador; algo relativamente común; no podían lanzarse hacía las golpeadoras sin terminar con una falta bastante grave.

-Oigan, Kenny lleva casi cinco minutos inspeccionando las gradas…-hablo Craig quien fue el único que se percato de ello, ya que estaba en el extremo contrario y pudo ver como el chico entro.

-¡Es cierto!-grito Clyde preocupado-¡KEENNNY!

Al principio el resto de los wuaffles pensaron que era un tipo de apoyo moral, así que aporrearon el nombre del susodicho jugador en señal de apoyo, a pesar que este no estuviera en el campo.

-Parece que todos quieren ver a Kenny McCromck, el buscador de Wufflepuff…un momento ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Lucas; el resto de las gradas comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, faltaban como doce minutos para que el juego terminase…

-¡Tiempo fuera!-exigio Alex al reconocer que Kenny no estaba en el terreno de juego-¡KENNY VEN ACA AHORA MISMO!-grito cuando el resto de los jugadores se puso en circulo, pero el lugar de Kenny estaba vacio.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?-se preocupo Annie.

-Al ultimo lugar que lo vi, fue debajo de las gradas…-recordo Naomy; todos los jugadores de Wufflepuff se acercaron a aquel lugar, solo para encontrarse con un Kenny desmayado a mitad del suelo…

-¡Kenny despierta cabron!-grito Alex inclinándose y dándole unas cachetadas-¡Me vas a hacer ganar!

-No parece que vaya a despertar….-informo Lily.

-¡Esto lo han hecho los de Slpytherin!-rugió Annie-¡Por eso estaban tan confiados! ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a Kenny!

-Oh nos la pagaran…-dijo Alex bastante segura-Por ahora nosotros tenemos la ventaja de un gol…

-Wow, no, que ventajota.-se burlo Dario-Si el niño ese encuentra la Snich en estos doce minutos restantes nosotros perderemos.

-Ahhh…-la capitana comenzó a desesperarse-Bien, haremos esto, Dario, Antony, Naomy; ustedes tendrán que aguantar más los golpes durante diez minutos más, traten de que no nos tiren penal; no cometan faltas; -los cazadores lanzaron un "Sí" colectivo-Lily, golpea esas bludgers más fuerte y con más ganas que nunca-la chica se trono el cuello y los nudillos ansiosa-Annie, no nos ayudes, te concentraras en el buscador de Slpytherin, lánzale cuantas bludgers puedas para distraerlo.-al decir esto Annie asintió-¡Aun podemos ganar wuaffles! Pero primero… Ayúdenme a cargar a Kenny al terreno de juego para que el resto lo pueda ver.

Entre todos cargaron a Kenny al terreno de juego, rápidamente la señora Hook se acerco para ver la situación del rubio, varios en las gradas se encontraban preocupados; especialmente Clyde y, sorpresivamente, Craig.

Comenzaron los cuchicheos entre las casas, todos sospechaban directamente de los de Slpytherin, pero ninguno tenía una idea de cómo pudieron hacer aquel daño, puesto que los jugadores habían quedado en el terreno de juego todo el rato; el misterio tuvo que permanecer cuando la señora Hook se acerco, los jugadores le explicaron que estaba así y la mujer le ordeno a otro alumno a que llevara al pobre a la enfermería.

-Mientras tanto deben de terminar el juego.-les informo la mujer, los chicos de Wufflepuff asintieron y retomaron sus escobas.

-Aparentemente Kenny McCormick fue encontrado muerto en…-comenzó Lucas, pero la profesora McGonagall uso un hechizo para sellar la boca.

-¡Di la verdad!-le ordeno la profesora quitándole el hechizo en cuestión, liberando la boca del azabache.

-Bueno, bueno, en realidad Kenny McCormick parece desmayado y se duda que pueda terminar el juego debido a su estado, esa es una clara desventaja por parte de los wuaffles.-informo el presentador-Esto se pondrá bueno, hagan sus apuestas…

Aunque sin saberlo todos los alumnos de la grada de Gryffindor corrían de vuelta con Leslie para cambiar sus apuestas, todas dirigidas a que Slpytherin ganaría el partido.

-Yuhu, nunca había ganado tanto dinero.- sonrió la chica.

-Yo-yo-yo conservare mi apuesta a que ganan los de Wufflepuff…-Butters se froto los nudillos, dejando la caja registradora de lado.

-Como quieras, solo perderás dinero.-se mofo Leslie contabilizando todo-Uf, casi todos los de Gryffindor apostaron… menos… ahh ese imbécil;-hablo refiriéndose a su hermano gemelo-Y tu y otros dos idiotas son los únicos que apuesta por los wauffles.

-Ell-llos pueden.-aseguro Butters.

-Como digas.-la chica se detuvo pues el juego estaba a punto de renaudarse.

Kenny fue llevado en una camilla al castillo por algunos estudiantes de séptimo grado; mientras que el resto de los jugadores se colocaban en sus posiciones de vuelo, el partido estaba a punto de volverse mucho más violento.

El silbato volvió a sonar, el pandemónium real se formo, ahora los jugadores de Wufflepuff estaban más que dispuestos a ganar, lo mismo que los de Slpytherin, era pase tras pase, parecía que la cuaffle solo duraba segundos en la mano de cada jugador, la tenía Peck; un pase a Henry, este se la lanza a Myra unos segundos después, solo para ser interceptado por Dario y llevarla al otro terreno de juego; cuando se acerco a la portería la capitana se preparo, Dario lanzo la pelota hacía la izquierda; la guardiana se movio a la derecha; pero para su sorpresa Antony entro al terreno de tiro, tomo la pelota de Dario y tiro a gol del otro lado donde estaba Hyde…

-¡GOL!-grito Lucas-Vaya, vaya; parece que los wuaffles no son tan blandos este año, ya que llevan una ventaja de veinte a cero.

Ahora no solo la cuaffle parecía volar de un lado a otro, tambien lo hacían las bludgers, tanto de parte de Annie para detener a Draco; Lily deteniendo a los cazadores de Slpytherin; así como de parte de Damien y Cartman, quienes bateaban con todas sus fuerzas para lastimar a los jugadores.

Draco se sentía acorralado, la chica rubia lo estaba persiguiendo y le lanzaba cuanta bludger podía, eso lo desoncentraba… debía de encontrar la Snich.

-La tiene Antony, Dario, Naomy, Dario de nuevo; intercepción; Peck, Henry, Peck; bludger por parte de Lily, sueltan la pelota; la toma Dario a pleno vuelo, pase a Anotny, la pasa a… interceptado; que control señoras y señores; ahroa la posee Myra… uff, esa Bludger debió doler.-lanzo Lucas comentando el partido, apenas teniendo tiempo de informar las cosas como era debido.

La bludger lanzada por Lily le dio a Myra justo en el pecho, provocando que perdiera la bola y esta pasara a manos de Peck, la chica corrió a la portería de los wuaffles, se preparo para tirar, pero erro el tiro por milésimas.

Alex tomo la bola y le dio un pase a Dario, este no perdió el tiempo en dársela a Naomy, la chica se llevo la pelota por unos cinco metros antes de que Cartman le lanzara una bludger, la chica la esquivo sin soltar la pelota, pero entonces Peck le arrebato la pelota a pleno vuelo, furiosa por su fallo pasado; esa fue suficiente excusa para que Lily le lanzara coordinadamente la bludger que antes Cartman lanzo a su compañera; la bludger de Lily si bien no acertó a la chica le dio en la escoba, provocando que Peck tuviera que recuperar el control de la escoba y soltara la pelota, la volvió a tomar Dario, le dio un pase a Antony, este después de unos segundos de vuelo se la regreso a Dario, estaban cerca de la zona de gol cuando el pelinegro rizado(Dario) se la regreso al rubio (Antony), pero para su sorpresa el pase fue interceptado por Hyde.

-¡Y vaya con las trampas!-lanzo Lucas-¡Se supone que un guardián no puede interceptar a menos que le estén tirando gol!-le lanzo molesto-¡Eso acredita el bien merecido penalti!

Y vaya que lo acredito, de nuevo le toco a Antony tirar, quedaban menos de tres minutos, pero mientras más puntos obtuvieran mejor, así que se concentro en tirar aquella pelota, su cabello rubio le caía por la cara; tiro hacía la dirección contraria a la que se movió y…demasiado evidente, freno por parte de Hyde; la chica no perdió el tiempo y le regreso la pelota a Myra, a su vez que Lily buscaba una bludger para darle un merecido golpe a otro jugador.

-¡Ultimo minuto del partido!-grito Lucas-¡Y Wufflepuff lleva la aplastante victoria veinte a cero; el equipo de las lombrices sufrirá de la derrota más vergonzosa en mucho tiempo; tal vez destinada a los libros de historia, si no encuentran la Snich ahora mismo-comento el comentador-Espero que no lo hagan.-termino diciendo en voz baja, pero se escucho de todas maneras por el megáfono.

-¡Lily olvídate de nosotros! ¡Ayuda a Annie!-le exigió Alex, la otra chica asintió rápidamente y lanzo una bludger contra Draco.

-¡Aprovechen ahora lombrices!-grito Hyde a sus compañeros.

-Todo depende de nosotros tres.-hablo Naomy, a los otros dos cazadores, estando cerca los tres-No los dejen tirar gol.-y junto salieron despedidos a interceptar cuanto pudieran e impedir que la cuaffle cruzara a su zona de gol.

Draco esquivaba la bludger que le lanzaban Annie y Lily, ya que estas se pusieron de cada lado del chico y le lanzaban la bludger, si este la esquivaba, la contraria se la regresaba, lo cual se volvió bastante cansado.

El partido estaba a punto de terminar, Peck tomo posesión del balón por ultima ocasión quedando solo cinco segundos, y sin importarle que no estuviera en la zona de gol lanzo directamente para la portería, la guardiana salió de su zona y tomo la pelota a pleno vuelo justo para que la campana diera por finalizado el partido.

¡Los Wuaffles habían ganado!

Los seis integrantes del equipo amarillo descendieron de sus escobas y corrieron a darse un abrazo grupal y comenzar a saltar como locos en medio del terreno de juego, rojos de la alegría.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!-gritaban los jugadores al mismo tiempo sonriendo y tomándose de los hombros en un circulo.

No eran los únicos, en las gradas amarillas todos festejaban de alegría, daban saltos y se abrazaban como hermanos de sangre, las sonrisas no faltaban en aquel lugar, incluso todos ignoraron que Clyde no llevaba puesto nada amarillo para conmemorar la situación; se sentían tan felices que se vio a Craig sonreír; Lola gritaba de la emoción y era acompañada de Hannah, quien veía a su mejor amiga festejar en el campo de juego.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito la capitana del equipo de Slpytherin echándose a llorar de rabia, comprendiendo que se confió de más al inicio.

-¡AHHHH!-gritaban las lombrices en sus gradas llenos de ira, pero para sorpresa del publico no eran los únicos; también los de Gryffindor gritaban llenos de rabia.

-¡No es justo! Aposte por las jodidas serpientes.-Shelley iracunda, reclamando su dinero a Butters, Smith le impedía a la chica que se lanzara.

-Pero cambiaste tu apuesta.-le recordó Lelie.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que los wuaffles podrían aguantar sin buscador?!-grito la castaña.

-Pues no debiste haber cambiado tu apuesta.-se mofo la gemela-Bien, los ganadores son Butters, Stan y Paul.-los susodichos de Gryffindor se acercaron por su dinero; Paul era de cuarto grado-Tomen su dinero chicos.

Todos en las gradas de Gryffindor protestaban diciendo que ellos no habían cambiado las apuestas y que fue un ultraje, por otro lado Shelley trato de robarle el dinero a Stan, pero este salió corriendo de las gradas junto a Wendy, Harry y Robert; quien los acompañaba en lugar de Butters; ya que el pobre Butters seguía engatusado por Leslie.

La celebración se dejo sentir nuevamente en la comida del Gran Comedor, los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor mostraron especial solidaridad al equipo amarillo y unas mofas increíbles a las lombrices.

-Nah nah nah nah naaah.-lanzo un grupo de chicas mayores de Ravenclaw, lideradas por Luz, la golpeadora de Ravenclaw, para los chicos de Slpytherin.

-¡AHH!-grito Cartman de la rabia-¡Ya lo verán!

-¡¿Por qué fallo tu plan?!-le grito Hyde.

-¡No fallo! ¡Eliminamos al idiota, pero esos pendejos jugaron bien!-se defendió Cartman.

-No me hables en ese tono si no quieres perder tu puesto en el equipo.-le amenazo Hyde quien no estaba para bromas.

A su vez en la mesa de Gryffindor se sentaron Kyle y Julie.

-Fue un buen partido, los mirnoles me confesaron la victoria de los wuaffles, ya saben cómo predicen el futuro certero.-¿Tengo que decir quién hablo?

-Pero me pregunto… ¿Qué le paso a Kenny?-lanzo Wendy al tarro.

-Acabando esta comida lo veremos en la enfermería.- propuso Stan.

La victoria de los wuaffles provoco una comida llena de ambientación durante dos horas continuas; el último partido antes de las vacaciones de invierno y año nuevo término, el siguiente martes los alumnos volverían a casa, o se quedarían en Hogwarts, si así lo deseaban.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Bueno, espero les haya gustado, para los que pertenezcan a Slpytherin (o su variante británica) lo siento, pero es que siempre en los libros esa casa siempre ganaba a menos que jugaran contra Gryffindor, nunca (que yo recuerde) perdieron un juego a manos de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.**

 **Por otro lado, ¡Viva Wuaffles! Ganaron :v**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap… vaya que me exedí, de hecho si continuo un poco más en estas notas soy capaz de llegar a las 5,000 palabras, pero no lo hare xD**

 **Trate de cambiar la dinámica de juego a una con menos narrativa y más dialogo, ¿Les gusta?**

 **Dejen review si les gusto; nos vemos la siguiente semana (AL fin voy a acabar el semestre, igual hago una mini maratón de Jovenes Magos) xD Eso depende de ustedes, si 4 personas dejan review diciendo que sí pues que inicie la maratón xD (en este cap claro esta :P) Y bueno, de todas maneras gracias x3 por sus comments y views silenciosas, ya que hay algunos que no dejan review, pero ahí estan :D Ya casi llegamos a los 100 comments, y especial agradecimientos a Jules Angel y Alucard, ya que entre los dos casi forman la mitad de estas :,D Y a los demás tambien MUCHISIMAS GRACAIS**


	26. La primera broma de Robert

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 26 La primera broma de Robert**

Era Domingo en la mañana, el Sol no entraba por las ventanas colaterales pues un gran y espeso banco de peces cruzaba por aquellos momentos en migración al Sur, por lo que el castillo estaba tintado irregularmente del mismo color oscuro.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¡NI EL ULTIMO PUTO DÍA PUDO QUITAR ESA JODIDA ALARMA!-grito Bradley el loco de las bayas levantándose de la cama; Stan y Harry se frotaban los ojos y Robert colocaba su almohada sobre la cabeza, Bradley se levanto, tomo su vasito de agua, escupió dentro, pero solo por ser ocasión especial se lo paso al resto, quienes repitieron aquella acción de escupir dentro del pequeño vaso de vidrio.

Bradley tomo la alarma y la arrojo contra la pared, como de costumbre esta no se destruyo, Stan de todas maneras llego y la paro; Bradley entonces le lanzo el recurrente vaso de agua a Butters sin compasión alguna.

-Oh salsichas.-grito el chico mientras despertaba-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media de la mañana en domingo.-le dijo mordazmente Harry Potter-DOMINGO Butters.-le dijo claramente ofendido.

-Hamburguesas, creo que olvide apagar mi alarma.-dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba los nudillos y mirando al piso arrepentido.

Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestir, aquel sería su ultimo día juntos sin tener nada por lo que preocuparse, puesto que al día siguiente la mayoría haría las maletas y se largaría de aquel manicomio… castillo submarino para magos, con un pene gigante de… Manicomio.

A pesar de no tener clases Harry decidió darse un baño, el resto de los chicos lo acompañaron; resultaron ser los únicos despiertos, la sala común se encontraba desierta y las regaderas tenían vía libre, todos juntos tomaron ducha.

Una vez terminaron los chicos se vistieron con sus túnicas habituales y decidieron volver a la sala común; aunque antes Robert dijo que tenía que buscar algo en su cuarto, no volvió sino con un frasco de pintura.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Butters.

-Sencillo, me voy a vengar de Leslie por todo lo que me ha hecho.-le dijo el chico.

-Bien, te ayudo.-se aventuro Butters-No llevo ni un mes con ella y ya me esta volviendo loquito, ¿Cómo la soportaste todo este tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero se va a llevar su merecido hoy de una vez por todas.-le aseguro Robert, su tono de voz agudo daba una falsa amenaza y luego de que Butters diera un saltito de alegría ambos acordaron los términos.

-Wow, nunca creí decir esto, pero parece que ustedes dos están buscando ganarse sus pelotas.-se mofo Bradley-Yo tengo ganas de algo de menta… o de bayas, quien sabe, ¿Vamos a comer?-propuso a los otros dos pelinegros.

Los tres dejaron solitarios a los otros dos rubios que subieron a la habitación para planear la venganza contra la chica.

Bradley hablaba con los chicos sobre los temas típicos en Hogwarts, tareas, maestros, quejas, quidditch y sobre todo discutir que tan marica es Snaperrison, algunos aseguraban que al máximo nivel y otros que era el Dios y ejemplo a seguir de los maricas.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba vacio, como de costumbre para los que se levantaban aquellas horas de la madrugada, así que los tres salieron a tomar el Sol… debajo del agua… entre la vegetación submarina, el frio invernal se mostraba tranquilo y las aguas tenían nulo movimiento, excluyendo claro el banco de peces.

-Ahh, mañana volvemos a casa, a la dulce Tierra firme… en mi granja de vayas, Mhhh…-hablo Bradley.

-Espero les vaya bien en sus casas.-les dijo Harry.

-Ya te lo repetí veinte mil veces, vente a mi casa de vacaciones, mi madre se alegrara de conocerte.-le ofreció Stan por enésima vez.

-Y yo te vuelvo a decir que me sentiría incomodo estando en tu casa… No sé.-termino por objetar Harry.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Stan.

-Bueno, porque se supone que en el guión especifica que me debo quedar aquí.-le recordó Harry.

-Ya te dije que te saltes el guión.-le susurro Stan, pero el narrador escucho… Oh miren una linda palo…-¡Esta bien! ¡Que te follen pesado! Quedate aquí Harry, si no tienes más opción.

Mhh ¿Qué hago con la paloma que entro a escena?

Cartman roncaba relajado sobre su cama, con la boca abierta; oh genial; cuando una caca de paloma le cayó en todo su cuerpo, oh síiiii….

 _ **-¡Suficiente!**_ _-grito Eric Cartman entrando a mi dimensión, me prepare para luchar-Ja, no vengo a atarte como la otra vez pendejo, aunque la idea es tentadora.-reflexiono el gordo de mierda-No estoy gordo, esto fuertecito.-hablo el panzón-Como sea, te he puesto una cita judicial.-hablo el castaño sacando un papel… ¡¿Una cita judicial?! ¡¿A MI?!-Exactamente, en esta se redacta que no podrás narrar nada hasta que invaliden la corte, hasta entonces pondremos a… Este tipo.-tomo a un sujeto al azar._

 _-¿Qué quieren de mi?-pregunto el sujeto para nada sexy._

 _-Pues fácil, tú narraras los hechos mientras este pendejo y yo arreglamos cuentas en el jurado.-comento el gor….-No, ya no puedes hacer eso._

 _(Cambio)_

 _Ohh… ¿Así se narra la historia?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No idiota! Tienes que contar los eventos que pasen, trata de no mezclarlo con tu opinión frecuentemente.-comento el anterior narrador, ahhmm "gracias"; espera, ¿Todos saben lo que yo digo? Diablos, esa es demasiada presión-Espera un segundo… ¡¿Tweek?!-oh Diablos, nos descubrió._

 _-¡Tweek te dije que cubrirías de narrador hasta que reparemos estos errores!-me grito Cartman ¡Gah! ¡¿Qué pasara si no lo obedezco?!_

 _-Solo démonos prisa, no quiero perder tanto tiempo con este niñato en mi puesto… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

 _El narrador y Eric Cartman salieron por una puerta dimensional a seguramente otra dimensión para acabar con sus problemas legales… Estoy solo… agghhh que presión… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?... Miren, aquí hay unas notas… Tal vez debería leerlas._

-¡Vamos!-le insistió Stan a Harry Potter, cielos Harry acepta o te va insistir hasta la muerte… Cálmate Tweek, cálmate… ¡AAAGHH! (me arranco unos pelos del cabello).

-¡Que no!-le insistió Harry, Dios mio, que rudo-¿No sientes algo diferente?-pregunto el azabache de lentes mirando de un lado a otro, diablos me descubrieron… ¡Aghh! (Tic de mi ojo), ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ahh ya sé, los mandare al comedor.

-No la verdad no noto nada raro, vamos al Gran Comedor a comer algo.-hablo Stan, fiuhh que alivio.

-Pero aun no sirven la comida.-¿Aun no? Ahh cierto… Mierda… Pues que la sirvan y que todos estén sentados.

Instantáneamente todos los estudiantes aparecieron en el Gran Comedor y con un plato frente suya, los que aun seguían dormidos cayeron sobre sus cereales, despertando de golpe, el resto miraba de uno a otro lado sin comprender como habían terminado ahí; espero no se enojen.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tweek?-pregunto Patty Nelson, mi amiga… no esto no es un Pov, es narración Tweek, ¡NARRACIÓN! ¡TANTA PRESIÓN!

-Si es MIERDA cierto, todos aquí COGIMOS aparecimos y él no…-¡Me descubrió!

¡Mierda que entre un Kraken por el Gran Comedor…! (Así lo hizo) ¡No! ¡Este papel no! Ahh, este… ¿Un incendio que pare al kraken?... Espera (Hogwarts ardio en llamas) Todos corren y griten… Eso no es bueno… ¿Una invasión alien? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que querrían conquistar al mundo?! ¡¿Qué se rompa el escudo marino que puede pa…?! … ¡Debo hacer algo! En estos papeles debe haber… (muevo tantos los papeles del narrador que derramo mi café sobre ellos) ¡Diablos! La historia… ¡Me van a matar!

(Problemas Tweeknicos, espere por favor)

 _-Listo, no te tirare caca de paloma durante los capítulos de Navidad, ¿Conforme?_

 _-Ahh, ya que, no pude sonsacarte más por medios legales… Espera un segundo ¿No sientes que hace falta algo?_

 _-Sí, como alguien que diga que yo termine la frase… ¿Tweek? ¡¿Tweek?!_

 _(Ambos corrieron a la cabina)_

 _-Dame el control nuevamente.-me grito el antiguo narrador-¡¿Cómo de que antiguo?! ¡Legalmente vuelvo a ser el narrador!-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡COMO QUIERAS! ¡NO ME MATES!_

 _(Cambio del cambio)_

 _Ahora sí, ¡¿Tweek, que carajos hiciste?!_

Un Hogwarts submarino destrozado y… mierda, TWEEEEEEEEK.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención… yo, yo…-tartamudeo el pobre, esta bien, solo rebobinare…

(Más problemas técnicos… Parece que ya se solucionaron)

-¡Que no!-insistió Harry a Stan-¿No sientes algo diferente?-termino preguntando.

-Deja vu.-comento Bradley incrédulo de sus propias palabras.

-Bueno, allá tú, te aburrirás solo en Hogwarts por dos semanas ¡Dos semanas!-le explico Stan recalcando el hecho de cuánto tiempo estaría solo.

-Bueno… se va a quedar Butters tambien.-explico Harry.

-Bueno, pero que conste que yo te invite.-le termino diciendo Stan mientras se recostaban en el pasto y la charla comenzaba a volverse nuevamente en el Quidditch, sobre todo en los partidos del porvenir, Bradley se les unía y aportaba alguno que otro conocimiento.

Una vez llego la hora del desayuno partieron al Gran Comedor, subieron por los terrenos del colegio y entraron por las puertas, los estudiantes seguían usando su túnica negra del colegio mientras desayunaban, grupos de amigos aquí y allí aprovechaban lo que era el último día para entablar charla, el comedor lucía perfectamente, ejem, como un buen narrador lo dejaría.

-¡AGGH!-lanzo un grito desesperado Tweek de la nada.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-pregunto Kyle que por el susto derramo un poco de su jugo.

-¡Nada! ¡¿Por qué preguntas?! ¡Haces demasiadas preguntas! ¡Es demasiada presióóóóóóóóonn!-dicho esto salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué PUTAS le paso?-pregunto Thomas con los ojos abiertos como platos, no era el único, prácticamente la mitad de los estudiantes se le quedaron mirando preocupados, el resto estaban ocupados teniendo vidas más importantes o desatornillándose de la risa para preocuparse por Tweek.

Después de unos quince minutos el ambiente volvió a la normalidad y todos los estudiantes continuaron con sus conversaciones, en la mesa de Wufflepuff los chicos platicaban y milagrosamente Clyde no estaba tragando…. Por lo menos no por competencia.

-¿Y que van a hacer de Navidad?-pregunto Lola a los integrantes del grupo de Kenny; quienes eran Craig, Annie, Clyde y el propio Jimmy… Digo Kenny.

-Supongo que volver a casa.-exclamo Craig aburrido y neutral como siempre.

-Yo espero visitar a mi abuelita en Inglaterra.-siguió Annie ansiosa.

-¿Quién quiere ir hasta allá?-pregunto Clyde.

-¿Y tú qué harías?-le reprocho Hannah, ella y Lola eran mejores amigas y rara vez se les veía separadas.

-Obviamente me quedare en mi casa jugando videojuegos, llevo cuatro meses sin jugar nada… Espero Melany no rompiera los cassettes.-hablo el castaño.

-¿Melany?-pregunto Annie.

-Sí, mi hermana menor, entrara a Hogwarts el año que viene.-informo.

-Interesante, también Karen.-le dijo Kenny, llevaba la capucha más apretada de lo normal, pero eso no le impidió hablar-Pueden ser amigas.

-Pues Ruby tambien entra el año que viene.-les dijo Craig desinteresado, añadiendo la información de su hermana.

-Bien…. Pues… mi… Ahh ¿A quién engaño? No tengo hermanos o hermanas.-les comento Annie.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Stan y Harry continuaban con su discusión; tanto así que Wendy presto su atención en lo que hacían Butters y Robert del otro lado de la mesa; ambos estaban agachados mirando unas notas y susurrándose algo al oído, ella no sabía de que trataba… aun.

-¿Qué hacen?-les pregunto Wendy.

-Nada, nada…-mintio Robert, pero la cara de Butters delataba culpabilidad.

La chica quedo en silencio respetando la decisión de los chicos sobre permanecer en silencio, pero a su vez queriendo hacer algo debido al aburrimiento de la falta de actividades decidió interrumpir la discusión de Harry y Stan.

-Eh, chicos.-les hablo Wendy.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Han estado hablando de eso todo el día, ¿No podríamos cambiar de tema?-pregunto la chica.

-Wendy tiene razón.-hablo Stan-No veo necesidad de seguir peleando por esto.

-Ahhh… Ya que…-se quejo Harry Potter-¿De qué quieres hablar pues mujer?

-Bueno, primero que nada creo que debemos ir con Kenny para…-comenzo Wendy.

-Ya nos dijo que no quería hablar de eso.-le recordó Harry mirando al cielo del Gran Comedor frustrado.

-Sí, pero ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de la importancia de descubrir que fue lo que usaron los de Slpytherin?-pregunto Wendy.

-No.-respondió Stan.

-Mira, con decirte que pueden volver a usar la táctica con el equipo de gry…-comenzo Wendy.

-¡Kenny McCormick!-le gritaron Stan y Harry muy aireados por aquella repentina información, ambos se acercaron a la mesa de Wufflepuff, seguidos de Kyle y Wendy.

-Hola…-saludo Kenny timido.

-Nos vas a decir porque te derrumbaron.-le ordeno Harry.

-Es que… y-yo… No puedo…-el chico rubio miro al piso bastante avergonzado solo para apretar aun más su capucha, dejando un agujero bastante reducido en tamaño.

-Kenny si sigues haciendo eso cada vez que alguien te pregunta como te desmayaste vas a terminar muriendo asfixiado con tu chamarra.-le explico Annie.

-Mphmm ph mhh mph mmm.-le contesto Kenny de manera inteligible.

-Kenny, solo tratamos de ayudarte.-le dijo Wendy

-Y evitar que le pase a un miembro de nuestro equipo de Quidditch.-agrego Stan.

-Sobre todo evitar que le pase un miembro del equipo.-recalco Harry.

-¿Ya mencionaron lo de los equipos?-pregunto Kyle.

-Mhphp hphphp mmm…-Kenny lo pensó por un momento hasta que se desabrocho un poco la capucha-Solo no rían…-dijo preocupado.

-No lo haremos.-aseguro Wendy-¿Verdad que no chicos?

-Mientras no sea una mariconada no nos reiremos.-aseguro Stan.

-¡Stan!-le grito Wendy.

-¿Qué?-lo excuso Harry-Tiene razón.

-¡Harry!

-¡Ya paren con esa estupidez!-les grito Kyle-Bien, Kenny, cuenta lo que sucedió.

Kenny miro al piso apenado, se trago su orgullo para contar lo que sabía que presionarían, a pesar de que no deseaba tuve que hacerlo; finalmente con un ultimo suspiro tomo aire y dijo:

-Me asustaron.

Kenny explico la situación:

-Me encontraba yo en las gradas jugando para los wuaffles, el día era frio e intenso, la claridad del espacio visual casi nula, el marcador favorable, pero mientras más rápido tomara posesión de aquel objeto alado más seguro podría considerarse…

"-Kenny date prisa, no tenemos todo el día.-lo interrumpió Kyle (-Ja ¿Qué se siente?-le pregunte ahora que hacía de narrador a Kenneth)."

-Baje por las gradas en busca de la Snich nuevamente, nadie me perseguía así que me considere afortunado, recorría a tanta velocidad en mi escoba que no me di cuenta la presencia de… Ahhh, no me di cuenta de la aparición del Baron Sanguinario.

-¡¿El varón sanguinario?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Sí, el fantasma salió de las gradas y me asusto el hijo puta.

-¿Eso te desmayo?-preguntó Craig neutral, a su lado Clyde se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar no desatornillarse de risa.

-Bueno, es que… me dan miedo los fantasmas…-dijo Kenny ruborizado, el resto se le quedo viendo durante un segundo sin saber que decir, luego comenzaron a reírse en su cara, inclusive Wendy estallo en carcajadas, el único que no reía era Craig quien lo miraba con un ceño.

-¿Vives en Hogwarts y le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?-pregunto Craig riéndose-Eso es taaan marica.

-¡Cállate Fucker!-le dijo Kenny ardido.

Kenny no tardo en volverse el hazmerreír del colegio, risas y risas por todas partes, al final de cuentas Kenny termino cerrando nuevamente su capucha y largarse el resto del día a su habitación sin atreverse a salir ni siquiera a la cena, el resto de los alumnos tuvo un día relajado y de descanso, que solo Wendy aprovecho para avanzar a los trabajos de vacaciones que encargaron los maestros.

-¿Por qué haces ese trabajo ahora?-pregunto Stan totalmente descansado ya en la hora de la cena.

-Para tener más tiempo libre en mi casa, deberías de iniciarlo, Snaperrison encargo dos pergaminos de la poción de pusins.-les dijo Wendy.

-Ahh pero tenemos dos semanas, no te preocupes.-le dijo Harry relajándose e iniciando un juego de ajedrez mágico con Stan.

-Se van a arrepentir.-les dijo Wendy sin alzar la vista del libro de pociones.

Antes de que la cena diera por finalizada la Directora Ariana Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al Gran Comedor con una mirada furtiva hacía todos los presentes, las conversaciones se apagaron casi al instante.

-Aquí nos despedimos y acaba un año de nuestras vidas para la mayoría de los estudiantes, quienes volverán a casa para celebrar la navidad y despedir el año, felicitaciones adelantadas les deseo, y para quienes decidan permanecer en el colegio aquí se harán las celebraciones acostumbradas.

"Que tengan felices fiestas." –termino por decir y luego se sentó-Partirán mañana en el despegue del vuelo 9.75 por ciento… ahh como extraño el andén nueve tres cuart…-la directora miro con cierta nostalgia, pero luego tosió un poco-Ya pueden ir a dormir.

El colegio entero se levanto de las mesas y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor, algunos amigos de distintas casas se despidieron, Kyle y Julie aprovecharon hasta el último segundo antes de separarse de Stan, Harry y Wendy.

El trio de amigos volvió a la torre de Gryffindor aun metidos en su conversación, aunque Wendy les insistió en que estudiaran e hicieran sus deberes, Harry y Stan vieron más tentador un juego de naipes móviles, los cuales tenían la tendencia a que si formaban una torre se movían sin alterar la estructura de la torre, también se desorganizaban en las partidas de póker, haciendo que en varias ocasiones Stan o Harry se confundieran pensando tener una carta repetida…

Aquella noche se sentaron los tres en sus asientos favoritos junto a la chimenea y mientras Wendy termino algunos deberes los otros dos jugaron a los naipes móviles y hasta algo de ajedrez mágico.

-Salvajes.-les dijo Wendy cuando una pieza saco volando de un puñetazo a la otra y le enseño el dedo medio.

-No es como si no lo hubieras visto cientos de veces.-se mofo Stan.

-Da igual, bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir, le sugiero que hagan lo mismo.-les dijo-Ya casi son las doce…-miro al reloj.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más para terminar la partida respectiva del juego y luego guardaron las piezas, la noche cayó nuevamente y todos durmieron.

La mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron de nuevo gracias a la alarma de Butters… Como era costumbre.

-¿A quién le toca echarle agua?-pregunto Bradley.

-Ahh lo hare yo…-bostezo Stan tomando el vaso de agua y tirándoselo en la cabeza.

-Te falto escupirle.-le recordó Robert con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahhhh…-Butters despertó-Buenos días chicos.

-Bueno, Harry ¿Prometes tirarle el vaso de agua a Butters todas las mañanas hasta que volvamos?-pregunto Robert.

-¡¿Estas loco?! Yo me voy dormir lejos de ese maldito reloj.-les dijo Harry.

-Como quieras.-lanzo Bradley-Ya hay que vestirnos para ir al vuelo.

-Y nosotros para despedirles.- recordó Butters.

-Pero anteees…-hablo Robert-Síganme.-dicho esto abrió la puerta silenciosamente.

-¿Qué querrá ahora?-pregunto Bradley hastiado.

-Oh, ¿Ya dejo todo preparado?-pregunto Butters ansioso mientras seguía a Robert.

-¿Todo preparado?-pregunto el resto sin entender y siguiendo en pijamas a los otros dos rubios los cuales bajaron a la sala común.

-Wingardium leviosa.-hablo Robert mientras hacía flotar una cubeta de agua encima de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces?-pregunto Stan sin mucho interés.

-Cuando Leslie salga de su habitación le dejare caer este bote de tinta invisible, solo afecta a los objetos inanimados, como la ropa, quedara en vergüenza frente de todos.-el chico rio con su voz aguda… de una forma maligna… pero no maligna… kawaii…

-¿Vas a estar esperando con el brazo en alto hasta que despierte ella y baje?-pregunto Harry.

-Oh… No pensé en eso…-hablo el chico.

-Mierda Robert.-Stan se palmeo la cabeza.

Los chicos volvieron a su habitación para vestirse y dejaron a Robert y Butters solos, se cambiaron, tomaron sus baúles y el de Robert, bajándolos por la escalera, ahora se encontraba casi llena y Robert seguía con su mano levantada, rojo del cansancio.

Los otros tres chicos se sentaron en la misma butaca que Butters, al lado de Robert, el resto se le quedaba mirando al chico y luego al objeto levitante, algunos se quedaban riendo o solo se largaban y le quitaban importancia.

De repente la puerta fue abierta por las chicas de primer año, salieron Wendy, Leslie, Heidi, Red y Levander; todas con sus ropas muggles, Wendy llevaba un abrigo morado y pantalones amarillos, Heidi un sueter verde, Levander llevaba un sueter rosado y con peluza que quedaba bien con sus rizos, Red llevaba una chaqueta morada y Leslie una chaqueta de un color verde menta, o verde esmeralda.

Robert solto la varita lanzando una risita y dejo que el contenido cayera.

-Ahhh.-grito Leslie y sin proponérselo lanzo el encantamiento "protego" formando un escudo alrededor de las chicas, el bote de pintura invisible reboto y le dio directamente a los chicos y al sofá; el cual desapareció junto a la ropa de los chicos.

Todos ellos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, Bradley se tapo inmediatamente su zona intima, Butters se cubrió sus propios ojos, Harry entrecerró los ojos, sus lentes se habían vuelto invisibles, el chico del pompón vomito.

-Puta mierda…-dijo Stan rojo de la vergüenza mientras todos comenzaban a reírse de ellos…. De algo estaba seguro y era que no extrañaría volver a Hogwarts.

-Ja.-se mofo Leslie por aquel acto de suerte-¿Lo ves pequeñín? Tú no eres nadie contra mí.

-¡AHHHH!-Robert presa de la ira dejo escapar un grito de decepción, resignado iba a tomar su baul cuando se dio cuenta de algo-Chicos… nuestros baules tambien se mancharon de tinta invisible…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los otros cuatro mientras el resto de la sala común se partia de risa.

Efectivamente sus baules y su contenido estaba vacio.

-A la mierda, el mio sigue arriba.-y así Harry y Butters corrieron a las habitaciones.

-¡Robert!-le grito Bradley-¡De esta no sales vivo!-le grito al mismo tiempo que él y Stan perseguían rabiosos al chico en cuestión por toda la sala común para darle su buen merecido.

Media hora después Robert estaba golpeado por Stan y Bradley, Leslie contaba el chisme a cuanto podía, al grado que todo el colegio se había enterado de la historia en cuestión de horas, el vuelo preparado para las nueve de la mañana obligo a los alumnos que querrían volver a casa al salón principal en filas, los alumnos que se quedaban en el colegio estaban ahí tambien; Harry se despidió de Stan y Wendy con un abrazo.

Stan, Bradley y Robert llevaban cobertores para cubrirse pues todas sus ropas estaban bajo el efecto de la pintura invisible; hecho al cual le explicaron a los profesores y estos le bajaron veinte puntos a Robert por aquella broma de mal gusto.

Butters y Harry, que por fortuna pudieron cambiar sus ropas, se despedían del colegio entero, ni Kyle, ni Kenny, ni Stan, ni Cartman se quedaban… sería una Navidad interesante en Hogwarts.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Bien ¿Por donde comienzo? ¡Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios! ¡JODER 101 REVIEWS! ¡APENAS CUMPLIRE MIS PRIMEROS 6 MESES Y YA VOY ASÍ!**

 **Dios, esto es para agradecer… pero no tengo palabras, con solo decirles que cada review, o con cada vez que lean esto… se están tomando una molestia, es decir, nadie los esta obligando a leer, excepto a ti Peck, estas obligada por contrato xD (Okno) Es tan… indescriptible, muchas gracias por hacer que Jovenes Magos llegara hasta donde esta, tambien entiendo que 100 reviews no es la gran cosa para otros autores, pero para mi… es simplemente lo mejor x, 3**

 **De hecho estuve a punto de reprobar el semestre (casi no paso 2 materias fundamentales) y sus reviews tanto aquí como en el resto de los fics me motivaron, me sacaron sonrisas en estas duras semanas; aguantaron mis pendejadas, o el hecho de cómo trato con desprecio la cuarta pared(en palabras de Peck) "** No rompiste la cuarta pared... bailaste y te measte sobre ella "

 **Es una comedia que sé que puede ser difícil de soportar, porque en muchas ocaciones suele salir fatal, o el resultado lo entiende el propio escritor y nadie más, soy totalmente conciente, pero bueno. Es agradable saber que lo he podido manejar minimo decente, pues… porque siguen leyéndolo… por gusto; excepto tú Peck xD**

 **Ahora sí, opinen ¿Les gustaría volver a tener a Tweek de narrador? xD**

 **Y creo que es hora de que sepan mi secreto, les dire lo que me fumo, vean este video, enserio merenlo:**

 **ww w.y outu m/watch?v=vKFw4nsqfx0 &index=2&list=FL7gru55ADA3RwwhAlhWUw-g**

 **SI no aparece completo editare el capítulo… o lo pondré en una review y ustedes copian y pegan… o por PM xDD En fin, de ahí es donde inicia mi fumada :u**

 **Nos vemos a la siguiente :D Donde ¿Qué cosas randoms nos tocaran? No enserio, creo que me quede sin ideas para Navidad… igual le tomo presatadas a Tweek, sus resultados son interesantes… Dejen review, gracias,chao xD**

 **PD.-(Tomando en cuenta que este originalmente era el cap 15 de 23... diaaaablos aun queda rato xD)**


	27. El espejo de Oesed

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 27 El espejo de Oesed**

Se encontraban Harry y Butters juntos en el Gran Comedor, este se encontraba casi vacío y solo una veintena de alumnos quedaban, ellos dos y otros tres alumnos de Slpytherin eran de primero.

-Ya no sé de que cosa conformista quejarme.-lanzo Henrrieta a su amigo Horst, quien insistía en no decir su nombre, ni a los maestros; solo una vez pronunciado por la profesora McGonagall en la ceremonia de selección.

-Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros y ese conformista vampiro…-se quejo Horst.

-La sala común de Slpytherin se volverá menos conformista.-se alegro Henrrietta.

-Hola chicos.-entro una oveja parlante, la cual caminaba en cuatro patas.

-¿Qué carajos?-se preguntó Horst al ver aquel animal parlante.

-Esa no es la manera de presentarse correctamente.-aseguro la oveja ofendida.

-¿Y tú qué rayos crees que haces rumiante ovino?-le pregunto Henrrietta.

-Bueno, realmente estaba aburrido y vine a llevar a unos niños por aventu…-comenzó la oveja.

-No me importan tus aventuras conformistas.-aseguro Horsrt-Mira, ahí está Harry Putter, puedes ir con él.

-No me interesa san Potter, a mi me agradan ustedes.-hablo la oveja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Horst.

-Porque visten de negro.-hablo la oveja.

-Todos visten de negro genio.-dijo Horst.

-Sí pero a ustedes les queda.-aseguro Oveja mirando de uno a otro lado-Realmente es difícil distinguir la gama de colores.

-¿Eso no era con los perros?-le contradijo Henrrietta.

-Entonces ¿Qué aventura quieren tener?

-¡Que no!-le gritaron ambos góticos continuando con el desayuno sin inmutarse por la presencia de una oveja parlante, el resto del comedor se les quedo viendo extrañados por la presencia de aquel animal parlante que no dejaba de seguir a los góticos por donde quiera que fueran.

Incluso los persiguió por la sala común y los dormitorios, incitándolos a tener una aventura y que movieran el culo para avanzar por los pasillos de Hogwarts y obtener una aventura.

-¡Una oveja!-grito Mike acercándose al dichoso animal y acariciándolo.

-¡Hey! No seas marica.-le dijo la oveja, pero luego sintió las caricias y puso cara de placer-Oh no, no te detengas.

Se encontraban en el dormitorio de los chicos con las lujosas camas de seda dorada y sabanas tan blancas como la nieve; la lujosa habitación se encontraba iluminada únicamente por la luz nocturna del chico vampiro, al lado de la cama de este se encontraba un libro titulado "Blood of the Dammed" sobre vampiros en Detroit.

-¿Nunca cambias de lectura de vampiros?-el gótico prefirió fraternizar con el vampiro antes de oír una vez más aquella molesta oveja parlante.

-No, son la cultura más interesante de todas.-admitió Mike acariciando el animal.

-Hay más monstruos que solo los vampiros…-tomo el libro del chico y comenzó a ojearlo-Que maricas, se están besando guah.-el gótico cerro el libro.

-La historia es más que vampiros besándose.-aseguró el chico vampiro tomando el libro-Tiene…

-No me interesa.-aseguro el chico echándose a la cama.

-Eh, no, despierta.-la oveja parlante tomo la almohada y la comenzó a mordisquear.

-¡No oveja estúpida!-le grito el gótico-¡Es de plumas de ganso!

-Tengamos una aventura y te dejo en paz.-suplico la oveja.

-¡Que no!

-Oye, no le hables así a este lindo animal.-dicho esto acaricio el mentón de la oveja, la cual le mordió el dedo-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Tienen que tener una aventura.-les recordó la oveja.

-¿Si tenemos esa estúpida y conformista aventura me dejaras en paz?-pregunto el gotico.

-Sí.-contesto la oveja escupiendo arcoíris por la boca.

-Vamos.-hablo el pelinegro.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-pregunto Mike.

-Con una condición.-le dijo Horst-Nada de pendejadas de vampiros.

-Ahhh…-el chico se quedo pensativo-De acuerdo.

-Vamos.-los dos pelinegros bajaron por las escaleras detrás de la blanca oveja en medio de la oscuridad.

Una vez acabado el recorrido la oveja se dirigió al ascensor que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas y despertó a Henrrietta; la chica trato de correr al animal en cuestión, pero el animal siguió insistiendo hasta que termino por convencer a la pelinegra.

Esta bajo por el ascensor y todos juntos en pijamas siguieron por los pasillos de la escuela al animal en cuestión.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¡Debes de estar jodiendo!-Harry Potter se levanto-¡Ahora sí lo mato!

El pequeño chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo se levanto de su cama, se dirigió a la del rubio, tomo la alarma, la apago y tiro el reloj al suelo, solo para comenzar a dar saltos sobre este.

-¡Son las jodidas tres de la madrugada! ¡Tres de la madrugada! ¡¿Quién quiere despertarse a las putas tres de la mañana?!-gritaba Potter a la vez que trataba de destruir el reloj, fallidamente.

Harry trato de tomar una botella de agua para rociársela a Butters, pero a falta de estas que aun no habían aparecido en sus mesitas de noche decidió darle unas buenas cachetadas al chico… nada, un golpe en la nariz… nada.

-¿Es que despiertas con algo que no sea agua?-pregunto Harry dándose por vencido y golpeando a Butters en el hombro.

El chico de la cicatriz quiso volver a su cama, pero decidió que aquella hora era perfecta para tomar su celular y checar por noticias de Stan, Wedny, Kyle o Julie, Kenny estaba enojado con ellos y aparte no tendría internet en donde vive.

"Hey viejo, ya llegue a casa, fue un buen vuelo; Robert programo la alarma de Butters a las 3 am para darte una pequeña broma, desactívala cuando puedas."-aquel era el mensaje de Stan.

"A buena hora lo leo"-se mofo Harry para sus adentros, de todas maneras leyó el mensaje de Wendy.

"Harry, espero te la pases bien; oye ¿Te importaría buscar a las tres de la mañana un libro titulado "Arte de la inmortalidad" de la sección prohibida? ¿Por qué a esa hora? … No preguntes, solo tómalo a las jodidas tres de la mañana, le pedí a Robert que te avisara de alguna manera…"

Harry parpadeo un par de veces antes de siquiera reaccionar "¿Por qué Wendy le pedía eso?" Después de planteárselo dos segundos decidió que por lo general las cosas que decía Wendy no parecían tener sentido, además si había algo que amaba Harry Potter era meterse en problemas ¿Y qué mejor momento que aquel mismo?

Miro de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera vigilando, costumbre de levantarse al baño a mitad de la noche con cuatro compañeros de cuarto, toco el piso suavemente y luego dio un salto desde su cama, en el piso resonaron las maderas viejas y un florero cayo de la mesita de noche de Harry.

El azabache camino hacia la puerta, esta se abrió sencillamente, provocando un ligero sonido rechinante…

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-grito Butters exasperado, provocando que a Harry Potter le diera un paro cardiaco y cayera al piso con la mano en el corazón.

-¿No te despiertas con una alarma que se escucha hasta Júpiter pero si con un rechinido de puerta?¿Qué lógica argumental tiene eso?

-Pensé que habíamos dejado de tener lógica desde el capítulo cuatro.-contesto Butters.

-Oye, ahí fue donde aparecí.-le dijo Harry enojado.

-¿Por qué crees que dije eso?-le replico Butters-De todas maneras ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Voy al baño.-le mintió Harry.

-Oh genial, ahora que me despertaste me dieron ganas de ir… Vamos juntos.-le dijo Butters.

-Que homosexual.-Harry se llevo la mano a sus sienes-Okay Butters, me descubriste, no voy al baño, voy a por un libro a la sección prohibida.

-Son las tres de la mañana.-le recordó Butters-Nos podrían bajar puntos.

-¿Me acompañas o quieres seguir siendo solo un secundario sin ningún papel importante?

-Vamos.

Ambos chicos bajaron por las escaleras, saliendo por el retrato de la torre de Gryffindor, subieron un par de tramos por las escaleras móviles antes de que alguno se atreviera a hablar.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo vamos a volver a entrar si el cuadro de la señora Gorda está dormido?-pregunto Butters.

-No sé… Ya encontraremos la manera.-se quito ese peso Harry.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Solo sigue caminando, la biblioteca esta un par de pisos por encima.-evadió Potter acelerando el paso, aunque tuvieron que tomar una desviación para llegar a la biblioteca pues las escaleras decidieron cambiar de lugar a las tres de la mañana-Jodidas tres de la mañana.-se quejo Potter después de haber caminado el otro tramo mucho más largo debido a aquel inconveniente.

A su vez la oveja lideraba a los dos góticos y el vampiro por los distintos pasillos del colegio.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunto Henrrietta que parecía que iba a caer de un momento a otro.

-A la biblioteca.-les dijo la oveja segura de sí misma.

-Guau, que gran aventura.-ironizo Horst.

-La biblioteca puede ser muy divertida si sabes apreciar los montones de libros y…-comenzó Mike.

-No tienen libros de vampiros.- interrumpió Horst.

-Que aburrimiento.-expreso Mike decepcionado.

-Mi instinto ovejil me dice que es por aquí.-declaro el animal entrando al respectivo sitió.

-Un momento ¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?-pregunto Henrrietta.

-Seguramente olvidaron cerrarla.-les dijo Horst-Malditos conformistas, ni eso pueden hacer bien.

Los góticos y el vampiro continuaron siguiendo a la oveja un poco más hasta que comenzaron a oír murmullos desde una estantería y a lo lejos notaron el resplandor de una lámpara, los chicos se ocultaron detrás de los estantes para no ser vistos.

-¿Este es el bendito libro que tanto quiere Wendy?-pregunto Butters.

-Sí.-le respondió Harry-No sé porque…

-Bueno, tal vez quiera volverse inmortal.-sugirió inocentemente Butters.

-Para eso necesitaría ser vampira.-les aseguro Mike metiéndose en la conversación, provocando que ambos chicos gritaran del susto.

-¡Cállense nos van a descubrir!-les grito Horst.

-¿Ven?-les presumió la oveja-Una aventura.

-Tu y tu maldita avent…-comenzó Horst pero antes de que pudiera decir nada una luz ilumino la entrada.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Filch el conserje que entraba a la biblioteca junto su gata, la señora Norris-Investiga mi amor.

-Carajo.-susurro Harry-Hay que evitar que nos encuentren.

-Síganme y mantengan las cabezas agachadas.

Los chicos a gatas siguieron a la oveja por distintas estanterías, esta inteligentemente evitaba el trato con la linterna del conserje.

-¿Por qué nos metimos en esta conformista situación?-pregunto Horst en susurro.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué hace una oveja parlante con ustedes?-les pregunto Potter.

-Larga historia, pero esta obsesionada con nosotros.-le contesto Henrrietta.

Los chicos continuaron gateando por las estanterías en silencio para evitar llamar la atención de la linterna de Filch, derecha, izquierda, media vuelta; el conserje no se rendía, en uno de aquellos un giro inesperado ocurrió y justo donde iban a continuar su camino una luz de linterna se encendió.

-Oh salsichas… No quiero meterme en problemas con Filch.-dijo Butters en un susurro apenas audible.

-Por aquí.-les dijo la oveja cambiando de dirección, se encontraban cerca de la salida así que esperaron a que Filch se adentrara un poco más entre las estanterías antes de dar un ultimo salto entre la oscuridad y salir al exterior, subieron cuanto tramo pudieron de escaleras hasta encerrarse en una habitación abandonada al final de la torre.

-Estamos siguiendo a una oveja para evitar que nos cache el conserje… no podría haber nada más raro que esto.-comento Mike una vez entraron al lugar.

-Podrías tener a uno de tus mejores amigos como gelatina, ser perseguido por un ogro que resulta ser la hermana de otro de tus amigos, y hacerla pelear contra un pene gigante de tres cabezas.-sugirió Harry, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo-Sí… créanme, al lado de eso, esto hasta es aburrido.-lanzo un bostezo.

-Interesante forma de conformarse.-le dijo Henrrietta.

-Como sea, antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo ¿Tienes suficiente con esto?-le pregunto el gótico a la oveja.

-Sinceramente no, pero nada interesante parece pasar con ustedes cerca…-termino por decir la oveja-Diablos, me tendré que conformar con seguirlos a todas partes hasta que les pase algo interesante.

Horst y Henrrietta se recostaron en el suelo cansados por aquella nochecita y sobre todo por la molesta oveja que los seguía por uno y otro lado sin remedio alguno, ahora resultaba que parecía no querer alejarse.

-Eh miren.-señalo Butters en el centro de la habitación un espejo de cuerpo entero con marco dorado, sin ningún rasguño visible y con letras con mensajes indescifrables alrededor de este se veían tal vez en latín antiguo.

Harry Potter se quedo mirando su reflejo un par de segundos, pudo ver su apariencia, tal cual todos en el mundo mágico le decían, idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre…y la cicatriz de forma de rayo; pero a diferencia de las otras veces Harry Potter pudo apreciar a su padre y madre, del otro lado del espejo… saludándolo.

-Wow…-se impresiono Butters.

-¿Qué hace un espejo con mis padres?-pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-Bueno, evidentemente me tiene a mi reconocido como el mejor mago de la historia.-fanfarroneo Butters, pero al voltear Harry seguía viendo a sus padres.

-Un mundo sin conformismo.-dijo Henrrietta mirando con lagrimas de alegría al espejo.

-¿Yo? ¿Un vampiro de verdad?-Mike también se emociono.

-Tengo una aventura con los góticos.-fantaseo la oveja.

-Me libro de ese estúpido animal y que deje de seguirme.-susurro Horst ansioso.

-Mhh ¿Chicos?-pregunto Harry.

-No pueden escucharte.-le aseguro la directora Ariana Dumbludore acercándose a los presentes-Están atrapados en su propia avaricia, como veras, el espejo de Osed no es algo que unos niños deban de descubrir. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por tal atrevimiento

-Lo lamento, señora.

-Ignorare el motivo de que se encuentren levantado a tan altas horas de la noche señor Potter, pero todo quedara zanjado si vuelven a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Pero… mis padres…-trato de insistir el azabache de lentes.

-Este espejo muestra el mayor deseo de cada uno, nuestras esperanzas y sueños más profundos, muchos magos se han perdido en su reflejo y es porque magia.-termino de explicar la directora-Por algo se llama Oesed, deseo al reves señor Potter.

-¿Deseo?

-Nuestros deseos más profundos en nuestro interior, tanto codiciosos como puros de corazón, este espejo es muy peligroso, algunos no logran distinguir la magia del mundo real y es fácil perderse detrás del velo, pero siempre hay que recordar Harry, que la mejor manera de cumplir nuestros deseos es realizándolos... En tu caso no, pero para ellos es un buen consejo.

-¿Pero ese tipo de magia no tiene explicación?

-Claro, magia.

-Mh… Ahh ya entendí.-hablo Harry Potter dándose un golpe en la cabeza-Maagia.

-Exacto Harry.-termino revolviendo su cabello la directora-Ahora, si eres tan amable de llevar al joven Stotch de vuelta a la torre… la contraseña para no despertar a la señora gorda es "Marine".

-¿Marine?-Harry se quedo incrédulo-¿Por qué esa…?

-Magia.

-Ahh claro.- después de eso tomo el brazo de Butters para salir.

-No, quiero seguir viéndome así de grande… soy un gran mago.

Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo comenzó a arrastrar escaleras abajo por el cuello de la pijama.

-Nosotros tenemos que bajar hasta las mazmorras…-recordó Horst-Vamos de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tar…

-No tuvimos una aventura.-reclamo la oveja.

-¿Oveja? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la directora.

-¿Lo conoce?-preguntaron los goticos.

-Como no conocerlo, hace tiempo me pidió una aventura.-dijo la directora-No paró hasta que obtuvo lo que quiso pasaron diez años… Mi vida adolescente no fue tan interesante.

-A menos que te recuerde a Grindel…-comenzó oveja.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no lo menciones!-le reprendió la directora.

Horst se desmayo en el acto junto a Henrrietta, ambos quedaron recostados en aquel frio piso.

-Debo empezar a juntarme más con ellos.-pensó Mike.

-Ahh diablos.-la Directora Ariana hizo aparecer dos camillas flotantes, donde subió a los dos góticos en estas y los llevo hasta sus dormitorios en la sala de Slpytherin.

Al día siguiente.

Los góticos y el chico vampiro se levantaron de sus respectivas camas, Horst miro de un lado a otro esperanzado que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo tendremos una aventura?-pregunto la oveja.

Horst sin decir nada más volvió a la cama arropándose hasta estar completamente cubierto por sabanas blancas y de seda.

-No te duermas.-la oveja trato de levantarlo.

-Creo que esto nunca parara…-dijo Mike poniéndose el libro que estaba leyendo enfrente suya y continuando con la lectura.

A su vez.

-Ahhh…-Harry Potter se estiro en la cama levantándose lentamente, el acostumbrado sonido estridente de la alarma de Butters no lo despertó aquella vez, sino que fue él mismo, después de todo la alarma ya había sonado a las tres de la mañana.

El Sol se colaba por las ventanas ligeramente, el chico rubio ya se encontraba despierto y hacía algunos de sus deberes acostado en su cama, el resto de las camas vacías y bien tendidas le hizo recordar al resto de sus compañeros y como la debían estar pasando en sus respectivas casas.

-Buenos días Harry.-lo saludo Butters.

-Ahh, genial, engañamos a la directora para obtener el…-Harry tomo sus gafas y tomo el libro que había dejado en su mesita de noche-Ahora dejame revisar para que me pidió este bendito libro Wendy.

Harry Potter abrió su teléfono celular y le mando el mensaje a Wendy que habían encontrado el dichoso libro, esta le mando el siguiente mensaje:

"Ya no es necesario, lo investigue en Google"

"Púdrete"-le regreso Harry.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas.-No es un épico cap… Me decepciono de mi mismo… pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor… ando muy poco ilustrativo últimamente, igual en el siguiente capítulo veremos como les fue a los chicos en sus respectivas casas y sí, algo loko pasara, lo prometo.**

 **Este es el problema de tener un long fic… bueno, super longo fic, no todos los caps puedo tener algo épico preparado, enserio… es que siento que de todos los caps este es el que más aburrido se me hizo… y eso que intente darle toques comicos, rompiendo la cuarta pared… Como de costumbre, pero tranquilos, solo será este cap, los siguientes tratare de hacerlos mejor : ) Tampoco es que no me guste, pero en mi consideración esta muy okey y quitando a oveja, no hay nada que deje wtf?! :v**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que tiene este fic, prometo cosas mejores en un futuro.**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo, disculpen si este capítulo no cumplió sus expectativas xd, dejen una review si quieren y nos vemos.**


	28. De vuelta a casa

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 28 De vuelta a casa**

Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Leslie, Kevin, Bebe y Julie compartían el vagón del avión para su vuelta a casa, resultaba evidente que Bebe y Kevin apenas conocían a Leslie, pues esta continuaba con sus comentarios indecentes y los otros dos la miraban con malas pulgas, a pesar de que el resto de los chicos del bagón ya estaban acostumbrados a esa chica, a pesar de todo Bebe y Leslie pudieron hacer cierta toma de contacto.

-Y luego, me trato de echar encima una cubeta de tinta invisible… solo para que yo hiciera un hechizo protector y la cubeta rebotara contra los niños.-Leslie comenzó a partirse de la risa soltando una lagrima que tuvo que limpiar, Bebe, Kevin, Kyle y Julie que no habían escuchado la historia también se desatornillaban-El muy idiota debe seguir desnudo, lo mejor es que la tinta cayo también sobre los baúles de los chicos y aun no se quita el efecto…-las carcajadas inundaron el ambiente.

-Jajaja.-rió Stan con sarcasmo pues solo tenía puesta una manta, sus ropas aun seguían manchadas con la tinta invisible inorgánica y aunque no sentía frió se sentía desnudo frente a los demás, le pareció especialmente molesto el comentario de Leslie.

-¿Y qué van a hacer de vacaciones?-pregunto Kevin curioso.

-Yo viajare con mis padres a Canadá.-dijo Wendy con ímpetu.

-Yo creo que me quedare en casa y jugare con mis snorglas de cuerno arrugado de juguete, luego buscare si los narils del jardín ya crecieron.-confeso Julie-Quiero traer uno puesto para cuando volvamos.

Todos casi en auto-reflejo la habían ignorado como solía ser usual.

-Supongo que estaré en mi casa todo el día acostada y sin hacer nada… tal vez planeando bromas para mis futuras víctimas…-dijo Leslie con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Yo… no sé realmente.-Bebe confeso la realidad-Supongo que me daré una maratón de películas en Netflix.

-Creo que también voy a hacer lo mismo.-confesó Kyle-Cada vez que mama me suelte claro está.

-¿No te deja en paz?-pregunto Wendy recordando como Kyle les había contado que antes de subirse por primera vez al vuelo Sheyla lo abrazaba y besaba constantemente.

-¿Dejarme en paz? ¿Mi mama? ¡Es como pedirle a Snaperrison que deje de ser un maricón de primera clase!-recalco el chico.

/En Hogwarts/

Snaperrison se encontraba en su oficina revisando distintas tareas, todas las que no fueran de Slpytherin, Wendy o Kenny, sacaban bajas calificaciones por automático, y como siempre la de Harry Potter tenía un cero.

-Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw.-lanzo el maestro de la nada y mirando hacia el frente-Y cuando Kyle Broflovski regrese le daré un castigo… porque sí… Sería bueno incluir al señor Potter, le informare el día de Navidad, ese sería un buen regalo.-sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de volver a sus revisiones.

/De vuelta al avión/

-Yo pasare rato con Gary.-dijo Stan uniéndose de vuelta a la conversación.

-¿Tu novio?-le pregunto Leslie pícaramente.

-No soy gay.-dijo Stan rojo de la vergüenza.

-No te sientas mal, Robert también es un marica.-le dijo Leslie como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?!-todos sin excepción, bueno excepto Lovegood quien jugueteaba con una pluma sin prestar atención, se sorprendieron por el dato.

-Robert es gay y si sigue así será el sumiso de la relación.-lanzo la chica-Recuerdo una noche cuando nos pusimos a ver una foto con modelos y él resulto más emocionado que yo.-la chica rió un poco mientras posaba sus brazos en la parte trasera de su cuello y se recargaba en estos cómodamente.

-¡No deberías decir esas cosas tan libremente!-le reprendió Wendy.

-El maricón… no, espera, maricón está reservado para Snaperrison…

/-Y añadiré al castigo a Leslie Gusten...-volvió a levantar su fría mirada y su pseudo calva cabellera bajo la calva se movió violentamente/

-Ya que, lo llamare pequeñín, el pequeñín debe aprender a no pedirme que cierre la boca, es mi trabajo decirle que cierre su boca.-les dijo Leslie.

-¿Te han dicho que eres detestable?-le pregunto Bebe.

-Muchas veces, ¿Quieres que te agregue en mi lista?-saco una libreta del bolsillo, la abrió y estaba llena de nombres de chicos, chicas y adultos que le habían dicho eso; las primeras cuarenta paginas estaban colapsadas de nombres, hasta que llego a la pagina setenta y seis-Veamos, Bebe Stevens… Vuelo nueve y tres cuartos…Listo ¡Muchas gracias!

-Anótame a mi también.-le pidió Kevin-¿Y ustedes porque no se apuntan?-le pregunto a los otros cuatro integrantes del vagón.

-Ya estamos anotados.-contestaron al unísono los otros cuatro chicos.

Kenny por su lado iba en un vagón con Annie, Craig, Clyde, Lola y Hannah.

-¿Está ocupado?-pregunto Jennifer Simons-Oh Dios, es mi primer dialogo ¿Lo hice bien?

Kenny asintió con la cabeza y el pulgar, Craig le enseño el dedo medio, el resto se le quedo viendo con ganas homicidas para evitar que ella les robara tiempo en pantalla.

-Bueno… yo…ya me iba…-la chica intimidada salió corriendo del vagón.

Lola le dio un codazo a Hannah para que esta hablara con Kenny sobre un tema importante, la chica rubia rodó los ojos pero volteo hacía Kenny.

-McCormick ya no eres noticia.-le informo Hannah-Ahora los chicos desnudos de Gryffindor son tendencia en la cuenta de chismes de Hogwarts por Twitter.-le informo la chica pasándole el celular a Kenny.

El chico miro aun bajo la capucha el contenido, de alguna manera alguien había grabado a los cinco chicos de Gryffindor cuando les caía la tinta invisible.

Kenny en un principió pensó en pobres de ellos, pero luego recordó lo que le habían hecho y comenzó a partirse de risa, el resto de sus compañeros wuaffles abrieron sus celulares y espiaron la cuenta de Twitter para encontrarse con el video y estallar en risas.

-Esto supera a que fueras un marica con los fantasmas.-de nuevo Craig sonreía y Kenny rojo de la ira le dio un golpe en el hombro, acto que le fue indiferente al chico del chullo.

Cartman esperaba en el vagón junto a Draco, Damien, Honey y Lexus en el mismo vagón del avión… una paloma se escapo de la jaula de un alumno de otro vagón y…

-Eh eh… la demanda…-el niñato me recordó ese incomodo pero importante mensaje… y la paloma volvió a su jaula… bufh, voy a odiar estas fechas.

El resto del camino ocurrió sin que nada digno de mención pasara, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto del LAX en los Ángeles, Kyle se sintió de vuelta en casa al respirar el sucio y contaminado aire de la ciudad, todos en general se sintieron bien, pues por primera vez en meses el aire no tenía ese olor salado y costero, además de que al voltear al cielo veían claramente un cielo azul… no azul agua, sino azul celeste.

-¡BUUUUBA!-gritaba Sheyla desesperada por ver a su hijo, tanto que intento subir antes de que el avión parara y entre su esposo, hijo y tres oficiales con porras tuvieron que calmarla.

-Ay no.-Kyle se dio un pelmazo en la cara-Mama…

-¿Es la tuya?-pregunto Leslie entre risas, había grabado el evento y a Kyle quien se cubrió la cara.

-Kyle Broflovski, Ravenclaw, primer año, tipo de sangre B negativo.-le dijo Leslie a la cámara antes de parar de grabar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi tipo de sangre?-pregunto Kyle enojado.

En aquel momento las puertas fueron abiertas y todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo de aquella locura de lugar que solían llamar colegio, algunos se encontraban más agitados que otros, los chicos del vagón no volvieron a saber nada de Leslie, aunque se toparon a Robert a mitad del pasillo, sus ropas ya habían aparecido como las de Stan y seguramente las de Bradley.

-¿Tienes que aguantarla en vacaciones?-le pregunto Kevin poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Lamentablemente.

-Siento pena por ti.-lo consoló Bebe mientras bajaban las escaleras, finalmente Kyle fue de los últimos en bajar cerrando los ojos para no ver el ridículo en el que su madre lo fuese a dejar, solo que no calculo bien sus pasos y tropezó, comenzando a rodar por las escaleras, choco contra Stan, Wendy, Robert, Bebe y Kevin antes de que todos dieran contra el suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Algún día nuestra comedia dejara de basarse en darnos golpes, insultarnos, chistes raciales o caca de paloma?-pregunto Kyle un poco hastiado.

-El día que el narrador pueda llenar su sed de sangre con las muertes de un personaje de maneras ridículas con una excusa pobre y boba…-respondió Stan levantándose del piso y ayudando a Wendy... Oigan no es tan mala idea… Pero ¿Cómo?

-¡Buba!-grito su madre abrazándolo nuevamente, provocando que todo el mundo se le quedara mirando en el aeropuerto por el abrazo que le daba su madre, algunos lo reconocían como el chico amante de los ponys y las carcajadas no faltaban.

-Mama…Estoy bien, estoy bien…-aseguro Kyle tratando de separarse del abrazo de su madre, pero al ver la fuerza con que esta presionaba más útil hubiera sido tratar de doblar acero puro y solido.

-Sheyla lo estas avergonzando.-fue Gerald quien se acerco y trato de calmar a la madre que no apartaba el abrazo y los besos-¡Sheyla!

-Oh lo siento, me emocione.-la madre lanzo una risita forzada, soltó a su hijo que ya estaba azul por la falta de aire.

-Gra…cias.-Kyle dijo esto pausado pues apenas tenía aire.

-¡Bárbara!-una mujer de las lejanías se acerco a los presentes dándole un abrazo rápido a su hija para luego analizarla-¿No te hiciste daño?

-No mama, no me paso nada…-le aseguro Bebe.

-¿Ella es tu madre?-Kyle tenía la quijada en el piso y un riachuelo de saliva salía de esta.

La madre de Bebe era fácilmente la bruja más hermosa que su vista se haya topado, sus suaves cerdas cabelluras doradas se alineaban en la combinación perfecta entre orden-desorden; sus medidas angulares eran hermosas y perfectas, sus largas piernas se mostraban antojables bajo la falda, sus labios relamidos con un labial que le daba un toque más natural al asunto, todo bien cuidado.

-Mucho gusto soy la señora Stevens.-se presentó formalmente a los Broflovski-Veo que su hijo es amigo de mi hija.

-Ay ay ay…-fue lo único que pudo responder el señor Broflovski con una expresión parecida a la de su hijo y los ojos brillantes con mirada perdida.

-¡Gerald!-su esposa estaba tan furiosa que mando a volar un par de centímetros a su marido, provocando que este cayera de espaldas-Vámonos Kyle, tu padre no sabe lo que…¡Kyle!

-Ay ay ay…-de tal padre tal astilla.

-Vámonos mami.-le pidió Bebe antes de que la mujer llamara más la atención-Nos vemos en Hogwarts chicos, felices fiestas.

-Hasta luego.-se despidieron todos los varones de la señora Steven con una sonrisa idiota, las mujeres y Robert los miraban asqueadas.

-¡Kevin ahí estas hijo!-hablo un hombre asiático-Así que este es Kyle de quien tantos nos habías hablado…-el hombre asiático se acerco a Kyle y le dio la mano-Un placel conocel-lo, mi nomble es Wuok, soy el padle de Kenny.

-Hola papa.-el chico volteo de uno a otro lado.

-Si viven en Los Ángeles pueden venil a mi lestaulante, vendemos comida china, se llama el City Wok.-les dijo el chino-Tomen mi taljeta.-le dio en la mano a la señora Broflovski la tarjeta-Pala que los chicos puedan velse en estas fiestas de los amelicanos.

-Con mucho gusto señor Stoley.-le dijo Sheyla encantada.

-Sal-va-me…-le rogo Kevin a Kyle, siendo estos mejores amigos en Hogwarts Kyle se sintió obligado a visitar a Kevin dentro de poco; el señor Stoley y Kevin se fueron del lugar.

-Mis padres me estarán esperando afuera, nos vemos.-les dijo Wendy dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida a cada uno y alejándose-¡Los veré en Hogwarts a ustedes dos por un tema muy importante!-les susurro a Kyle y Stan.

-Aquí estas Stenley.-Sharon llego al lugar de los hechos-Sheyla querida.-ambas se dieron un abrazo rápido-¿Cómo has estado?

-Fenomenal, fenomenal.- respondió Sheyla continuando con la conversación.

-Hola campeón, ¿Cómo está Joguarts?-pregunto Randy.

-Hogwarts papa y me va genial.-le respondió su hijo-Quiero presentarte a Kyle.

-Hola Kyle.-Randy se presento al chico-Stan ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que era tu novio?-pregunto Randy.

-¿De qué hablas?-Stan se vio confundido.

-Oh vamos, se nota a mil kilómetros a la redonda, no me puedes engañar.-le dijo Randy.

-Señor, Stan y yo no somos novios.-le comenzó a decir Kyle hastiado.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi hijo es poca cosa para ti verdad!-le grito Randy Marsh-¡Gente que manipula y utiliza a los demás como tú me enferma!-le puso un dedo acusador encima y le dio un empujón con el dedo en el pecho.

-Papa…-Stan se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir.-Robert se fue enseguida-Mi familia se va a ir sin mi…¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!

-Pobre chico…-se lamento Julie-Aunque por lo menos su familia viene.-rodo los ojos.

-¿No volvió a venir tu padre?-al oír aquella afirmación Sheyla se puso roja de la ira, para sorpresa de todos también lo hizo Sharon.

-¡Hey chicos!-Kenny se acerco a Kyle y Stan-Ya me voy, nos vemos, felices vacaciones y que les traigan mucho carbón, se lo merecen.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Stan.

-Me voy directo a Arizona.-dijo Kenny-Tengo que volver con mi familia al desierto…

-Mira, para compensar la vergüenza que te hicimos pasar… mi mama te puede dejar en tu casa…-le ofreció Stan.

-Oh, ¿No sería mucha molestia?-pregunto Kenny llevándose una mano a la nuca nervioso.

-Por supuesto, pero eres mi amigo, así que me tengo que aguantar.-le dijo Stan seguro-Siempre recuerda los amigos están en las buenas, en las malas y para joderse mutuamente.*

Randy se acerco al oído de Kyle.

-Te está reemplazando.-le susurro Randy el oído, Kyle se enojo con el padre de Stan demostró ese enojo llevándose una mano a sus sienes.

-Mama, los padres de Kenny no pudieron venir porque son pobres.-le dijo Stan.

-¿Eso es cierto Kenny?-le pregunto Sharon.

-Sí, me dijeron que tenía que volver con ellos de alguna forma y…-comenzó Kenny no queriendo decir que todo era gracias a su padre que en una borrachera chocó el auto de la familia y ahora no tenían transporte.

-¡Otros que escucharan hablar de mí!-dijo Sheyla-¡Ven conmigo jovencito! ¡Y yo que pensaba que tu madre era buena!

Kyle que quería ahorrarse vergüenza nuevamente trato de convencer a su madre de que eso no era buena idea, a lo que esta tuvo que aceptar de malas maneras, los Marsh amablemente llevaron a Kenny.

A su vez Liane Cartman se encontraba cerca del avión, esperando a Eric, este se despidió de Draco y Damien, le enseño el dedo medio a Alana y le dio su número telefónico a Lexus antes de acercarse a su madre.

-¡Calabacín!-su madre le dio un abrazo rápido.

-Mama, estoy bien, solo no me viste por un par de meses.-aseguro Cartman mirando de uno a otro lado avergonzado.

-Oh pero ese par de meses parecieron una eternidad.-aseguro Liane apartándose un poco de su hijo y llevándolo al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eric Cartman se quejo-¡¿Nos iremos en ese fastidioso auto muggle?!-le termino preguntando.

-Calabacín la colegiaturas en Hogwarts son muy altas, sobre todo por el incremento de medicamento de palomas, al parecer estas tienden a tener diarrea y manchar a los estudiantes constantemente.-le dijo su madre-Gracias a eso no pude comprar polvos Flu.

-Te odio.-dijo Eric Cartman al narrador-Incluso logras joderme con las jodidas palomas sin tirarme caca… Hijo de puta.

-¿A quién le hablas calabacín?-le pregunto su madre viendo que hablaba a la pared.

-¡Así que ahora te vas a hacer el listo y no vas a entrar a decir nada!-siguió hablando Eric a la nada.

-Eric solo vámonos, demasiada magia parece estar afectándote, cuando lleguemos a casa te llevare a un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer.-le ofreció su madre.

-Ya estas tardando.-le dijo Eric Cartman desde el automóvil y tocando el claxon.

Dentro del carro Eric se acomodo en una cama de seda que estaba en el asiento trasero, tomo unas papitas de un estante lleno de estas y un refresco de un refrigerador y se puso a ver una televisión plasma de treinta y dos pulgadas.

-Odio este carro, solo tiene una tele de treinta y dos pulgadas, las de sesenta y cuatro son mejores.-confeso Eric.

-Lo sé calabacín, tratare de conseguir una televisión mejor para que puedas disfrutar.-le dijo Liane desde el asiento delantero, que era exactamente el mismo que el de cualquier auto común y corriente.

Los Marsh y Kenny estaban cerca del carro de la familia y Sharon le preguntaba al de la capucha en que parte exacta de Arizona vivía.

-Nos retrasara veinte minutos.-calculo Sharon una vez Kenny le dio la dirección de su casa-No hay problema, suban al auto.

Shelley, Stan y Kenny subieron en la parte trasera, en el asiento de copiloto se encontraba Randy y conduciendo la señora Marsh; sus hijos al estar pegados a las puertas se sujetaron a lo que pudieron, Kenny se tomo de su cinturón para evitar salir disparado.

No se equivocaron, el auto salió volando del estacionamiento, casi en el sentido literal de la palabra, todo pasaba rápidamente a los alrededores, los autos e incluso graneros se alejaban de su camino, no chocaron con nada en el recorrido hasta que, diez minutos después, llegaron a la casa de Kenny, una pocilga sucia que apenas y se mantenía sobre su propio peso, a la redonda no había más que desierto.

-Mhh me equivoque de casa.-dijo Sharon.

-Aquí es.-aseguro Kenny.

-¿Vives aquí?-a Stan no le agradaba la idea de que uno de sus amigos viviera en tan asqueroso sitio, pero al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Kenny decidió ignorar aquel hecho.

-Muchas gracias señora Marsh.-agradeció Kenny-Stan nos vemos regresando a clases.

Stan, Randy y Sharon se despidieron de Kenny mientras este bajaba del auto, con las piernas hechas gelatina… no tan literal como paso con Butters en el pasado, pero sí algo similar.

-Vámonos.-la señora Marsh dijo esto y los integrantes del auto se sujetaron de cuanto pudieron para evitar salir lanzados, cuando el auto acelero solo le tomo un milisegundo al auto para desaparecer del campo de visión del chico.

-¡Kenny!-Karen había escuchado el auto salir como bólido y corrió a abrazar a su hermano con una velocidad superior a la del auto Marsh y de un salto llego al susodicho.

-Karen…-Kenny correspondió al abrazo tratando de no caer hacía atrás con el abrazo de Karen.

-¡Kenny!-su madre también salió, Kenny le dedico una sonrisa sincera mientras soltaba sus maletas y le daba un abrazo también a ella.

-Ya llegaste.-fue el único saludo de su padre quien junto con Kevin solo le estrecharon las manos como una formalidad.

Karen se acerco de nuevo a su hermanito animada y comenzó con una ronda de preguntas, en las cuales no paro para respirar, e iba rápidamente, preguntas que Kenny sentía la obligación de contestar:

-¿Dónde está el colegio? ¿Cómo los dividen? ¿En qué casa estas? ¿Sigues hablando con Butters? ¿Es cierto que eres bastante estudioso? ¿Cómo se siente hacer magia? ¿Dónde duermes? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo era ese deporte que me contaste en tus cartas? ¿Es cierto que te encontraste con fantasmas? Ahhhhh…-Karen pauso para respirar pues sus pulmones no podían soportar más, solo pauso y continuo con la ronda.

-Woah woah woah…Tranquila.-su hermano la tuvo que calmar tomándola de los hombros y volviendo a retomar sus maletas-¿Puedo entrar?

-Vamos Kenny.-el chico entro con su familia.

Mientras tanto en South Park, Colorado se encontraba el pequeño Stan Marsh besando el piso después de haber estado casi una hora en el auto con su madre conduciendo, tuvo que vomitar un poco al llegar al piso, no fue el único, su hermana también vomito y su padre casi vomita su peso corporal.

-¿Tan mal conduzco?-pregunto Sharon decepcionada.

-No mama… es aun peor de lo que parece.-le aseguro Shelley entre jadeos e ingresando a su casa.

-Unas semanas de descanso.- Stan suspiro aliviado.

-¡Eh Stan!-dijo Gary alegre acercándose a su mejor amigo de por vida.

-¡Gary!-Stan abrió los brazos en señal de querer abrazarlo.

-Sharon, hay que aceptar que nuestro hijo es un marica.-le dijo Randy a su esposa en la cocina segundos antes de tomar el teléfono-¿Residencia Broflovski? ¿Al habla Kyle? Te está engañando de nuevo.

-"¡Señor Marsh su hijo y yo no somos novios!"-le grito Kyle molesto.

La Navidad estaba a punto de llegar, los chicos esperaban sus regalos con ansias ¿Qué es lo que recibirían?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Gracias por todas las reviews, comentarios y vistas :D**

 **Creo que el capítulo de hoy de nuevo es calmado, pero la comedia esta más presente xD (Y es que yo pensé que iba tardar menos en dejarlos a sus casas, quien diría que hasta eso era entretenido xD)**

 ***Na.-Esa frase es de mi primer fic que subí, sigo diciendo que para eso son los amigos xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, dejen review si así fue y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	29. El misterio de Nicolas Putei

**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**

 **Capítulo 29 El misterio de Nicolas Puttei**

Algo era seguro para el pequeño Harry Potter, pues aquella Navidad era su primera alejado de sus detestables tios que lo odiaban con el alma, y él correspondía el acto demostrando indiferencia a volver a su casa.

Como era usual levanto con la alarma de Butters rompiendo sus tímpanos, se preguntó cómo era posible que el resto de la escuela no fuera capaz de escucharla para quitársela de una vez por todas y que ellos pudieran despertar un día sin miedo de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Una vez apago la alarma espero un poco antes de echarle el vaso de agua a Butters, después de todo era una fecha importante, era Navidad, aquella época llena de alegría y felicidad que todos los niños disfrutan por igual, con nieve por doquier y villancicos llenos de alegría, todo condensado para el verdadero detalle importante, su significado, los regalos por supuesto.

Harry Potter se acercó a su cama, encontrándose con unos pocos regalos, todos de algunos amigos cercanos, tanto de Stan el niño del sombrero de pompón, Kenny el pobre y humilde, Wendy la chica inteligente y valiente, Julie la soñadora y Kyle el… el… Brony.

Tomo el primero de todos, el de su amigo Stan, por parte de todos los Marsh, incluyendo su linda hermana, este consistía en una pequeña Snich para entrenamientos personal, seguramente sugerencia de Shelley, quien se comenzaba a hartar de tener que usar la vieja que es propiedad de la escuela para su uso personal.

El resto de los regalos no eran la gran cosa, un libro reglamentario por parte de Wendy, una revista con contenido erótico proveniente de Kenny, un collar de rábanos por Julie, entre otros buenos y variados regalos, pero el mejor de todos era sin duda hubo solo un regalo que termino siendo interesante; fue de los últimos que alcanzo a abrir, una capa que no entendía cuál era su función, hasta que se la puso encima, su cuerpo desapareció y solo quedo su cabeza en el aire, aquella capa lo volvía invisible, simplemente fenomenal.

Los regalos también eran variados para cierto niño texano y bastante gordo, que en aquellos mimos momentos también abría bastantes regalos, la mayoría de ellos provenientes de su madre, aunque alguno que otro eran de sus otros familiares y solo 1 por parte de sus amigos Damien y Draco…

-¿Un libro?-se quejó el gordo-Mil maneras de torturar a un muggle sin usar cruciatus...-sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que una tétrica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y el narrador ponía seguros extras a su puerta dimensional.

A su vez Kyle recibido un regalo que simplemente había amado, a pesar de que dudaba llevarlo a Hogwarts… aunque todos sus compañeros ya lo sabían, el regalo era un peluche de pony morada y con cuerno, su personaje favorito de la franquicia de ponys modernas, ya sabía quién le acompañaría en las noches.

Kenny había recibido un suéter tejido por su madre y Karen un dibujo de los tres hermanos McCormick juntos y tomados de las manos con sus padres abrazados en la parte trasera.

Finalmente Stan había recibido una araña mágica de juguete, al abrir la caja se llevó con la sorpresa de aquel arácnido trepando por su mano, no hace falta mencionar que salió gritando como nena y solo se calmó cuando los vecinos se quejaban a las tres de la madrugada que ya se habían hartado de sus gritos.

En todo el tiempo restante de la Navidad la vida de los jóvenes magos fue poco interesante, no enserio, son niños y aun no inicia nada bueno o jugos, así que…

/Salto temporal momentos antes de tomar el vuelo/

-Flojo de mierda.-se quejó el gordo castaño-¿No nos podrías dejar más tiempo disfrutando?-me grito al narrador, si tan solo no tuviera esa orden legal…

-OH BUBA…-gritaba nuevamente Sheyla mientras se le acercaba para tratar de abrazarlo, aunque Kyle fue más rápido y subió al avión rápidamente.

-Cuida bien de tu novio Stan, ya no lo engañes tanto.-se despidió Randy.

Stan solo rodó los ojos por aquel comportamiento, cada vez que su padre veía que él hablaba con otro chico instantáneamente acudía a llamar a la residencia Broflovski, al grado que los padres de Kyle bloquearon su número telefónico.

Ambos chicos se encontraron a mitad de un pasillo y se sentaron en el primer compartimiento vacío, fue cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera Wendy.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno nuevamente con los magos de todas las edades y tamaños, sus familias, algunas mascotas y pocos profesores; un alboroto se formaba como cada año, aquella vez Wendy, Stan y Kyle les toco compartir vagón con Bebe, Julie y Kevin.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, por lo menos algo relativamente normal, el vuelo despego y con este los estudiantes de Hogwarts comenzaron la larga jornada para llegar al castillo más extraño que jamás hubieran imaginado, que por algún motivo era la escuela más famosa, a pesar de su historial de locuras que se acentuaban cada vez que pasaban los años.

Pero para el grupito de amigos todo apenas estaba por comenzar, volverían a la escuela con sus emocionantes aventuras y sus discrepancias nuevamente, además de…

-Y en el año 345 después de Cristo Mc´key, el gran estafador de muggles Mc´Key, los magos se establecieron en Roma y…

-Oh Dios mio, podría estar haciendo algo más interesante en este momento como ver el césped crecer.-se quejo Draco recargando su codo derecho en el banco y dejando caer su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

El resto de los alumnos parecio concordar con aquella opinión mientras intentaban no caer en un profundo sopor, aunque algunos habían perdido la batalla y dormían abiertamente ante la clase del maestro fantasma; a diferencia de la clase de Gryffindor y Wufflepuff donde Kenny y Wendy estaban despiertos y anotaban los datos los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slpytherin eran más normales y… (muy rápido)¡Le cayo caca de paloma a Cartman!

-Yiuuuhh…-Honey, quien compartía pupitre con él se alejo un par de bancos.

-Voy a extrañar la Navidad…-se quejo el gordo limpiándose el excremento del animal mientras todos reían, sobre todo Damien y Draco que estaban desatornillándose, como venganza Eric formo dos bolas de caca y las lanzó a sus caras, y de paso con la restante la lanzo a Kyle por estarse riendo también.

Draco y Damien se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, pero Kyle solamente de ira pura contra Eric por aquel atrevimiento mientras estaba distraído.

-Señor, esta clase no es para tirar caca de paloma a los otros estudiantes, ¿Mc´key?-se quejo el fantasma-Para eso están las clases de Peeves.

/En algún lugar de Hogwarts/

-¿Y profesor si nuestro objetivo esta a distancia como lanzamos la caca?-preguntó un estudiante.

-Facil, mi querido Adam, todo depende del angulo de trayectoria y si aplicamos el teorema del Caos tendremos un tiro casi certero, en caso de fallar siempre hay segundas oportunidades, no lo olvide…¿Todos trajeron su resumen sobre el capítulo 12 verdad?-pregunto Peeves el fantasma a sus alumnos, todos sacaron una hoja de pergamino repleta de información y dibujos de trayectoria-Bien, ahora que ya están introducidos al tema hablaremos de la textura del excremento de palomas, tomen todos una muestra.-les ordeno-Sientan la textura, vamos, siéntanla con sus dedos, si es demasiada blanda el teorema del Caos nos explica que el lanzamiento tiene que ser mayor al establecido en practicas pasadas por…

/De vuelta al aula de Historia Magica/

-Recuérdame nunca ir ahí.-Cartman le susurro a Honey mientras un trocito de caca seguía escurriendo por su cara.

-Ustedes cuatro vayan a limpiarse antes de que apesten el salón ¿Mc´key? Y no se molesten en volver ¿Mc´key?-les dijo el profesor a los cuatro, Cartman salió triunfante y el resto con una expresión asesina al gordo, genial.

-¡Hiciste que nos sacaran!-le grito Damien por los pasillos.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que deberías de agradecerme, solo llevábamos veinte minutos de clase, tenemos media hora libre antes de tener una hora libre para el desayuno.-se alegró Cartman-¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Bañarse.-contestaron Draco y Damien alejándose.

-Maricas.-Cartman se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, sin darse cuenta que Kyle batallaba una lucha interna entre si lanzarle un hechizo al gordo o solo golpearlo, en lo personal el narrador consideraba que su mejor opción era darle de comer laxante a las palomas.

-Gracias.-dijo Kyle siguiendo aquel sabio consejo.

A la hora del almuerzo se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor Stan, Harry y Wendy sentados y hablándose después de no haberse visto en el invierno entero, poniéndose al corriente; Harry les contó sobre la oveja y los góticos.

-¿Una oveja parlante? Mah, imposible.-le dijo Wendy despectivamente.

-¡Hey oveja!-le grito Harry a la mesa de Slpytherin mientras un animal a cuatro patas se acercó a los chicos.

-Hola, ¿Sabes de una manera en la que los góticos acepten tener una aventura?-pregunto esperanzado el animal.

-¿Lo ves?-le dijo Harry recargándose sobre sus brazos y mirando a Wendy despectivamente.

-¿Cómo sé que no es un animago?-pregunto Wendy.

-¿Un qué…?-Harry no recordaba oír aquella palabra-Ahh como el padre de Smith… ¿Y yo que voy a saber?

-Lo sabía, las ovejas no pueden ha…-comenzó Wendy, siendo interrumpida por el animal que tomo su con su hocico su plato y lo tiro al suelo, para luego alejarse con ímpetu de aquel lugar, de vuelta con los góticos, los tres amigos escucharon el grito de frustración del chico gótico.

-En fin… La conocí un día a las tres y media de la mañana.-le dijo con aire ofendido Harry a Wendy-Aquí tienes tu mugroso libro.-saco de su mochila el título Arte de la Inmortalidad y se lo aventó a Wendy-Espero que encontraras lo que querías en google porque tú lo vas a devolver a la biblioteca.

-Ahhh casi lo olvidaba…-se dio un pelmazo en la cabeza mientras revolvía entre tantos papeles.

-Sigo sin entender porque me mandaste por el libro y no lo investigaste en internet en primer lugar.

-Busque en internet a Nicolas Putei y me apareció que su mayor creación con la directora se encontraba redactado en este bebe.-sacudió el libro-Luego de que te mande el mensaje reflexione un momento y pensé que era una bobería, así que lo descargue por PDF.-se explicó Wendy.

-Sigo diciendo exactamente lo mismo, púdrete, me despertaste a las tres de la mañana para nada.-le dijo Harry.

-No exactamente para , ¿Recuerdan cuando Chef nos revelo el nombre Nicolas Puttei?-pregunto a los otros dos.

-No.-contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Antes del último partido…-les trato de refrescar la memoria Wendy.

-No recuerdo ni lo que acabo de desayunar hace cinco minutos.-le replico Harry.

-Aún estas desayunando.-le restregó Wendy.

-Touche.-acepto el de la cara partida.

-Como sea, aquel día Chef nos dijo algo de una reliquia entre la Directora Dumbledore y un tal Nicolas Putei.-les recordó Wendy-Algo que protegía Penny…

-¿Qué podría estar escondiendo?-pregunto Stan.

-DAAAAAAHHH…-Wendy golpeo la punta de sus dedos en la frente en dirección a Stan-Si el título es Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal ¿Qué crees tú que estemos buscando?

-¿Gatitos?-preguntó Stan sin saber que responder a aquel argumento.

Harry se llevo una mano a sus sienes en clara decepción, Wendy por su lado solo ojeo el libro mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía sonidos desaprobatorios con la lengua, termino dejando abierta en un par de páginas.

-La roca del hechicero…-comenzó Wendy.

-Espera, espera, acabas de decir que era la piedra filosofal.-le reclamo Stan.

-Sí, pero la traducción… -se quejó Wendy-Bueno… Solo porque concuerdo que piedra filosofal suena mejor que roca del hechicero.-se jactó Wendy mientras continuaba-La piedra filosofal es una piedra con la capacidad de hacer inmortal a quien beba de ella.-Wendy les enseño las páginas.

-Es una piedra.-rio Stan-Quien beba de ella debe tener severo retraso mental.

-Bueno, es una piedra diseñada para derretirse en los labios de quien la beba, tiene una sustancia especial en su saliva, el que la beba constantemente simplemente no puede morir de vejez, además de hacer al mago mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era... Deberían llamarla la piedra del Mary Sue.-les contesto Wendy.

-Okay, sabemos lo que protege, pero necesitamos saber algo más importante.-arguyo Harry.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos.

-¿Por qué nos importa a nosotros? Si esa piedra tiene a ese puto pene gigante de protector, por mi genial, no nos debería de interesar todo esto.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo sospechas de que Snaperrison es quien tomar posesión de la Piedra.-les dijo Wendy-¿Recuerdan cuando se rompió la…?-Wendy se detuvo al ver la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos-Hace tiempo se rompió la pierna.-les aseguró- ¿Y qué tal si fue se lastimo por enfrentarse a Penny?

-Estas sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas…-le dijo Harry.

-Además está en Halloween, que desapareció mientras éramos atacados por un superboggart.-el recuerdo que se formó en su mente le hizo mirar de mala manera a Stan.

-Okay, lo admito es algo sospechoso, pero recuerda que la Directora Dumbledore dijo que lo había mandado a…-Stan trato de argumentar.

-No se les olvide que trató de tirar de su escoba a Harry en el partido, Butters y yo lo vimos.-les dijo Wendy.

-Sí, pero pudo haber sido…-Stan seguía sin creerlo.

-YYYYY, si resulta ser el culpable lo expulsarían y nunca nos volvería a dar clases.-les dijo tajante Wendy.

-¡Debe ser el culpable!-Harry sentencio con un golpe en la mesa, lo cual llamo la atención de algunos compañeros.

¿Y que esperamos aquí? Tenemos que decirle a la profesora que Snaperrison quiere la piedra Filosofal para… lo que sea que esté planeando, que lo detengan, y lo más importante que sea despedido.-se decidió Stan.

-Vamos.-se dijeron los tres al unísono levantándose, antes de que alguno diera un paso la campana sonó.

-Después de clases.-dijo Wendy-Toca encantamientos, tenemos que decirle a Kyle y Julie, luego en la comida de la avisamos todos a Kenny.-sugirió Wendy.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a su clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, como aquella clase solía ser más relajada la mayoría de los alumnos la aprovechaba como tiempo de charla y aquel día no era la excepción, el profesor repasaba con los alumnos hechizos que ya habían visto el anterior semestre, para los exámenes de Junio, siendo Wendy la única que prestaba el cien por ciento de su atención en aquello.

-¿Snaperrison el malo de la historia?-pregunto Kyle-Genial, si lo sacan de la escuela adiós a sus mariconadas.

-Mis Markitzons me envían un mensaje espiritual, dicen que están de acuerdo.-afirmó Julie.

-Está decidido.-les dijo Stan-Acabando la comida iremos directamente con la directora.

Los otros dos asintieron, la doble hora de encantamientos pasó volando y antes de lo que le hubiera gustado a Kyle y Julie les toco largarse directamente a la clase de pociones, junto al resto de los de ravenclaw, el grupo de Kyle, conformado por el chico, Julie, Bebe y Kevin iba delante del resto, un chico y una chica iban tomados de la mano, lo cual sonrojaba a Bebe.

-Oh vamos, se veía venir desde un principio.-le dijo Kevin burlón y luego intercambio miradas con Kyle quien pareció arquear la ceja y mirar al chico y luego a su amiga rubia.

-Ponys.-se vengó rojo de la vergüenza Kevin.

La primera pareja del curso era conformada por Patty Nelson y Thomas Hurts, la chica se había pasado demasiado tiempo ayudando al rubio con su problema del tourette para que este no se avergonzara, tanto que desde hace un tiempo algunos olían que había algo sospechoso en aquello, por su lado al rubio muy pocas personas le habían apoyado directamente así que Kyle supuso que solo fue cuestión de tiempo, bastante poco, pero algo de tiempo ciertamente.

Entraron a la mazmorra del viejo Snaperrison junto a los de Wufflepuff, Kyle se alegró de ver a Kenny nuevamente, pero el del chaleco naranja se excusó y no se sentó con ellos para seguir a su grupo de amigos de Wufflepuff, aquello le costó a Kyle y Julie, quienes terminaron en la misma mesa que Thomas y Patty.

-Hola PERRAS.-les dijo Thomas a ambos con una sonrisa tonta y perdida.

-Hey Thomas.-lo saludaron ambos mientras sacaban su libro de pociones.

La clase se desarrolló algo tensa para Kyle y Julie, ya que estaban frente al hombre que iban a acusar en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, por lo que se sentían incomodos con tan solo verlo a los ojos, Kyle fue incapaz de separar bien sus colas de salamandra y termino por agregar una cola de más a la receta, con un resultado de una maza gris parecida al cemento.

-Una poción digna de Potter, pero usted ya lo sabe, ¿Es su amigo no?-le pregunto Snaperrison, a lo que el de la ushanka se quedó callado-Le hice una pregunta, veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw y si no responde en los siguientes diez segu…

-Obviamente es mi amigo.-dijo Kyle algo hastiado.

-Vaya, vaya, que forma de responder tan agresiva, cinco puntos menos adicionales y un castigo, infórmele a su amigo Potter y a la chica Gusten que también estarán en un castigo con usted hoy después de la comida.-le sentencio el maestro.

Kyle solo asintió y Kenny le mando una mirada de lastima al pobre mientras regresaba a su poción, que estaba saliendo de lujo, solo faltaba el último toque…. Y perfecta, una poción casi perfecta, era azul marino en lugar de azul rey, pero era azul a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, donde las mejores alcanzaban el celeste y las peores como Kyle eran grises o en algunos casos rosas.

El resto de la clase el maestro se la paso poniendo notas bajas a todo el mundo, incluso a Kenny por faltarle un poco de tonalidad en la poción y no haber sido perfecta, siendo el argumento ridículo pues siempre que la hacía perfecta la descalificaba por haber sido "comprada" de antes.

A todo caso cuando la clase acabo Kyle salió lo más rápido posible del aula esperando el maldito castigo con Snaperrison con la molesta hermana de Robert y para su suerte con el cara partida de Harry Potter… se preguntó si sería más sabio esperar a que acusaran a Snaperrison antes que asistir a su castigo.

Se encontró en el Gran Comedor y antes de dirigirse, con Julie, junto a Kevin y Bebe fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraron a Harry, Stan y Wendy que le contaban supuestamente todo a Kenny.

-¿Snaperrison? ¿Lo despedirán? ¡Genial!-aparentemente la decisión era unánime, aunque primero que nada Kyle debía dar las malas noticias y así lo hizo.

-¿Un castigo? ¡Maldito desgraciado!-grito Harry-Bien, vamos a por Leslie.

-Espera, ¿No deberíamos acusarlo y que se vaya a la mierda tu castigo?-pregunto Stan.

-Bueno…-Harry comenzó a dudar.

-¿Saben qué? No hay necesidad de decirlo hoy, bien podemos decirlo mañana, si lo hacemos hoy parecerá que tratamos de librar a Harry y Kyle del castigo.-les dijo Julie-¿Qué puede cambiar en un día además?

El resto aceptó y como la comida en el Gran Comedor estaba a punto de terminar los otros dos buscaron a Leslie, la cual al escuchar aquello esupio su jugo que estaba bebiendo sobre Butters, el chico le mostró el dedo medio.

-¿Un castigo? ¿Con el marica? ¿Por qué? Acabo de llegar ayer.-se quejo la niña.

-¿Quieres preguntarle a Snaperrison porque?-le aclaró Harry sabiendo que era inútil el preguntar por qué el motivo de los castigos de Snaperrison.

-Solo espero que no nos destrocen…-termino por decir Kyle.

Diez minutos después.

-Ahhhh…-se quejaba Kyle mientras limpiaban con cepillos de dientes, y sin magia, el pasillo de las escaleras del tercer piso de la torre norte-Esto es bastante cansado.

-Nah, los entrenamientos con Shelley son peores.-aseguró Harry quien limpiaba el piso con bastante fuerza.

-Oh vamos Harry, ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar esos entrenamientos con esta minimidad?-pregunto Leslie.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamientos les obliga hacer?-pregunto Kyle algo asustado.

-Hay cosas en esta vida que son mejores no saber.-aseguró Harry Potter negando con la cabeza.

Aunque los pensamientos de Harry estaban dirigidos a cierta puerta apartada, la cual veían con claridad, era casi como una broma, que los hubiera puesto a barrer en aquella zona, sabiendo que ellos lo acusarían de entrar a esa zona… luego pensó un poco.

El tiempo paso y hasta que Snaperrison no encontró el pasillo rechinando de limpio y reflejando no los dejo escaparse, eso apenas y agotó a los dos Gryffindor, pero para Kyle fue como si hubiera sobrevivido al apocalipsis, cruzado el inframundo y llegado desde el séptimo infierno al purgatorio y del purgatorio al séptimo cielo, en otras palabras estaba muy muy agotado.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, casi toda la sala común ya había subido a sus cuartos para irse a dormir, excepto los que tenían tarea, así que Harry y Leslie se despidieron listos para irse a dormir, Harry subió los escalones de caracol hasta llegar al primer tramo donde se encontraba su habitación, dentro se encontraban Stan, Robert, Butters y Bradley, al verlo entrar fue Stan quien se le acercó para saber que tortura le había impuesto Snaperrison.

-Nada del otro mundo… eso no es lo importante… Mira…-Harry aprovechó que el resto estaba distraído mirando el Facebook, Twitter o You tube respectivamente y sacó de su baúl que cargaba la capa invisible.

-Woah…-susurro Stan-¿Quién te la dio?

-Un anónimo, no dejo nota.-le aseguró Harry-Pero eso no es lo importante, quiero que veas cierto espejo donde aparecen mis padres.-le dijo Harry.

-¿Tus padres?-pregunto incrédulo Stan.

-Bueno tu no los veras…

-¿Cómo?

-Solo sígueme.-le dijo Harry mientras se escondía su capa de invisibilidad en la túnica y junto a Stan bajaba las escaleras a la sala común, pero antes de salir se coloco la capa encima suya y también cubrió a Stan antes de abrir la puerta, para su fortuna la sala se encontraba ya en ese momento vacía, así que siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al retrato de la señora Gorda, lo abrieron y Harry siguió de memoria el camino a el espejo de Oesed, posiciono a Stan y a él juntos para que ambos se vieran.

-¿Los ves? ¿Ves a mis padres?-pregunto esperanzado Potter.

-Yo… me veo parando cuaffles, en las ligas del mundo y ahí me besa…-se sonrojo un poco-¿Harry este espejo predice el futuro?

-Lo dudo, yo veo a mis padres.-respondió Harry-Abrazándome, además la directora me dijo que este espejo reflejaba nuestros mayores deseos.

-Lo siento amigo…-Stan fue comprensivo, sabía que Harry extrañaba mucho a sus padres y debía ser un pésame por no poder estar con ellos, el nunca haberlos conocido, ni tener una sola memoria de ellos.

El chico se quedó callado mientras miraba al espejo lacónicamente, viéndolo de cierta manera lo que esperaba era algo hasta cierta medida posible, pero Harry… Era otro caso, decidió quedarse callado y solo observar en silencio con una sonrisa aquel espejo junto a su amigo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Bien, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo :D Ya hace rato que no actualizaba pero es porque este fic está a punto de ver su fin (Se escucha un grito desesperado para que alargue el fic, lo siento esto terminara dentro de nada, si lo máximo cap 40.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la hermosa protada por parte de Peck (gracias de nuevo, eres un amor) espero que puedan dejar review, sobre todo porque llegamos a las 100,000 palabras, gracias por todo;)**


	30. Nolan

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 30 Nolan**

-Profesora McGonagall, profesora McGonagall.-gritaron al unísono Harry, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Julie y Kenny; acercándose a la susodicha.

-Oh no, ellos no, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-preguntó la mujer llevándose una mano a su frente con un pañuelo-¿Se les ofrece algo?

Era la hora del desayuno, solo aquella maestra quedaba vigente en el Gran Comedor, supervisando que todo no se saliera de control, cosa imposible pues un chico acababa de descubrir la forma de viajar en el tiempo al pasado para matar a su propio abuelo y probar que las paradojas no exis… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ahh sí, se acercaron a la maestra y le dijeron.

-¡Es acerca del profesor Snaperrison!-urgió Wendy.

-Señorita Testaburger, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó alarmada la maestra-¿Dónde los tocó? ¿Aquí?-acercó su mano a la pantorrilla de Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-le dijo Stan.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la maestra confundida.

-Nos enteramos que Snaperrison quiere robar la piedra Filosofal.-dijeron en un coro casi ensayado.

-Ja, a la primera.-Harry se burló de Kyle y el pelirrojo le entrego un galeón.

-Tuviste suerte cara partida…

-¿Cómo saben ustedes de la Piedra Filosofal?-se escandalizo McGonagall.

-Bueno, no es que lo hayan ocultado muy bien, es decir, ocultaron un monstruo gigante de tres cabezas en el tercer piso.-le dijo Wendy-Y luego dejan este libro entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, no fue realmente difícil, hasta un niño de seis año hubiera…-se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de McGonagall.

-De acuerdo niños, no sé cómo se enteraron de todo esto, pero creo que han evitado cierta información y es que el profesor Snaperrison es uno de los protectores de la piedra Filosofal.

-¿Qué?-gritó el restó.

-Sí, el Profesor Snaperrison, al igual que todos los profesores conoce la ubicación de la Piedra Filosofal y ayudó a la Directora Dumbledore a crear una de las pruebas para llegar a la piedra.

-¿Pruebas?-preguntaron los niños.

-Sí, ¿Acaso pensaban que era tan fácil como quitar a un pene gigante de tres cabezas de en medio y tomar la piedra Filosofal? Por supuesto que hay más pruebas….¿Porque carajos les estoy diciendo esto?-preguntó la maestra-¡Siéntense! ¡Y no vuelvan a acusar a un miembro del profesorado sin pruebas, o sin conocer toda la historia.-les ordenó, los niños corrieron a la mesa de Wufflepuff.

-Carajo, Mierderva McGonagall es una aliada de Snaperrison.-dijo Wendy.

-O simplemente estamos mal interpretando y Snaperrison no es el malo…-dijo Julie-Quirrel me huele sospechoso.

-Pero el profesor Quirrel es muy bueno.-se quejó Stan-Snaperrison es calvo, los calvos siempre son malos.

Decepcionados todos comenzaron su desayuno y se retiraron a sus susodichas clases, a los pocos días volvieron a intentar con la directora, pero esta les dijo que confiaba plenamente en Herberus y que era imposible que este quisiera la copa, además de añadir veinte puntos a cada casa por averiguar lo de la piedra.

-Nadie nos toma enserio…-se quejó Stan.

-¿Sera porque somos niños?-preguntó Kyle.

-No, son porque son idiotas.-aseguró Stan cruzando sus brazos.

-Sea lo que sea, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados…-dijo Wendy y al hacer mención de eso Stan los separo-Tenemos que pensar en algo…

-Miren, como dijo la profesora McGonagall, la piedra está protegida por distintas pruebas.-mencionó Harry-Dejemos que se quede así, al fin y al cabo si tiene pruebas que solo magos experimentados puedan pasar, hechas por los mejores profesores para los mayores peligros, dudo que Snaperrison sea capaz de pasar por todo, además tenemos a la directora Dumbledore, mientras ella este aquí, todo estará bien.

-Tienes razón cara partida.-le acreditó Kyle.

-De nada buba.

-Bien, concentrémonos en las clases entonces…-Stan no parecía muy conforme.

-Nos tienen con las manos atadas…-le dijo Wendy-No podemos hacer nada.

El resto del día volvieron a dedicárselo a las clases y las tareas, de hecho el resto de la primera semana permaneció igual y así lentamente entre tareas, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, especialmente los de Shelley y tantas otras cosas pasó Enero volando, dando pasó a Febrero, mes del amor y la…

-¡¿PORQUEEE?!-gritaba Kevin desde la habitación de Ravenclaw el día catorce de febrero, a su lado Kyle trataba de animarlo.

-Lo siento amigo, supongo que no eres su tipo…-le dijo Kyle sabiendo que en realidad Kevin la cagó pidiéndole a Bebe que fuera su novia en plena sala común y casi a gritos, si lo hubiera hecho en algún otro lugar… sin gente… Tal vez otra historia sería.

-Pero… yo pensé… y ella…¿Por qué?-seguía lloriqueando el pelinegro mientras Kyle le daba palmaditas.

-Timmy, Timmy, tim, timy Tim Tam Timmy.-habló el mencionado dando vueltas en su silla de ruedas y moviendo sus brazos aleatoriamente.

-Tienes razón Timmy, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte, debo seguir adelante.-le dijo Kevin limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡Timmy!-el susodicho jugaba a hacer para atrás su silla de ruedas y estaba balanceándose para caerse.

-Timmy, eres todo un profeta.-le aseguró Kyle con lágrimas en los ojos por aquel discurso.

-Tiim…-se quedó quieto.

-Sí, Timmy, muchas gracias, gracias…-dijo Kevin aun triste, pero animado.

-Timmy.

-Sí, nadie puede caer más bajo que Kyle con eso de los ponys.-también se burló Kevin.

-¡No los oigas Twilight Sparkle!-Kyle tomó a su unicornio que le habían regalado y lo comenzó a abrazar.

-MARICA.-dijo Thomas sin temor a taparse la boca y todos comenzaron a reír mientras Kyle comenzaba a fucionar el color de su cara con el de sus pecas.

-¡KYLE! ¡KYLE! ¡AGHGAHGAHG!-entro Tweek a la habitación temblando y a punto de estallar.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Tweek?!-se acercó el llamado-Siéntate, tranquilo, tranquilo…

-Agh, tienes que ir abajo, te habla Rinmi, dice que van a entrenar duro y más te vale porque si pierden el partido quedaríamos en último lugar y entonces la barrera se destruiría y el tiempo y el espacio se deformaría en un agujero negro sin vida y…

-¿Entrenamiento? Listo, gracias Tweek.-Kyle le dio unas palmadas, dejo el pony en su cama, tomó la escoba y salió corriendo hacía la cancha de quidditch.

Una vez llegó, ubicó el vestuario de Ravenclaw y entró directamente a este, dentro se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, esperaron a que todos llegaran y estuvieran vestidos antes de que Rinmi comenzara a hablar.

-Bien equipo, ya sé que el partido pasado no fuimos los mejores, pero es ahora o nunca, debemos ganar este partido para quedar en tercer lugar, perder significaría ser el peor equipo de todos.

-Sin presiones.-ironizo Luz.

-¿Listos? ¡Vamos a entrenar! ¡Vamos delfines!-al decir esto todos saltaron e hicieron un sonido parecido a un delfín en el aire, excepto Allison que al ser gordo cayó bajo el peso de la gravedad.

Los delfines en la cancha daban todo con los entrenamientos, que esta vez duraban más tiempo, estos trataban más que nada en mejorar a Allison para que no cediera tan fácilmente a las pelotas de cuaffles que le lanzaban y que resistiera los goles, además de mejorar a los golpeadores Jules y Luz; las cazadoras Rinmi, Brandi y Kyle hacían un buen trabajo.

Rinmi les ayudaba a las cazadoras para que hicieran su trabajo y andaba de un lado a otro en el campo para que nadie quedara sin entrenamiento, a veces armaban juegos entre ellos, siendo todos (menos dos de ellos) como cazadores, eran divertidos y sobre todo los volvían un equipo fuerte.

Esa misma noche cuando Kyle entró por la fuente de los delfines, después de resolver la paradoja de la materia oscura bajo la contraseña para entrar a su sala común, en esta se encontró que en una esquina Kevin y Bebe hablaban, ambos rojos de la vergüenza… Kyle sin saber lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo se acercó a ambos y luego los tomó a ambos por la espalda y juntó sus cabezas, provocando que sus labios se cruzaran momentáneamente.

-Luego me agradecen.-les dijo el de la ushanka verde que salió corriendo a los dormitorios de los chicos, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse solitario, Thomas y Kevin habían encontrado pareja y él no… Si tan solo las ponys fueran reales… No, no, tenía que buscar una humana que no tuviera cuernos o alas, algún día llegaría ese día, o eso esperaba.

Mientras tanto podía concentrarse en el quidditch y las tareas, se dedicó aquella noche a terminar el resumen de medio pergamino de Snaperrison antes de dormir, se había desvelado por los entrenamientos, pero estaba bien, tenía ambición y Rinmi seguía amable.

En cambio Hyde…

-¡Una, dos!-gritaba mientras todo el equipo hacía lagartijas, sudaban hasta los huesos, hasta Cartman había reducido algo de su grasa, ya no pesaba lo mismo que una ballena joven, sino algo así como un elefante de pocos meses de vida.

-¿Por qué eres la única que no se pone estricta con el entrenamiento?-preguntó Peck.

-Porque fui la única que hizo un carajo por el equipo el partido pasado.-comenzó la chica.

-¿Qué hay de mi estrategia?-preguntó Cartman.

-¿Funciono?

-No, pero…

-Entonces sigue ejercitándose bote de grasa.-le ordeno la capitana silbando y ordenando que fueran a correr por la pista.

El resto del equipo lanzó un respingo al escuchar aquel sonido y sin más alternativa para conservar su membrecía tuvieron que ejercitarse, los entrenamientos con escoba estuvieron mejor, pero no ayudaba mucho la parte muggle del proceso.

Entre tanto entrenamiento Kyle había perdido contacto con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, los cuales continuaban vigilando de cerca a Snaperrison por si algún día mostraba señales de querer apoderarse de la piedra Filosofal.

Las clases impedían que algo más interesante ocurriera, los alumnos se comenzaban a obsesionar con pasar las materias, tanto que para inicios de Marzo algunos como Wendy y Kenny hacían tareas tres veces más largas que las que habían encargado, cosa que molesto muchísimo a algunos maestros como Snaperrison, y fue se ganaron muchos halagos de McGonagall, menos Kenny, y como siempre Harry se llevó todo el reconocimiento, a veces Kenny se preguntaba por qué seguía aguantando esa mierda, lo peor era que cuando Harry trataba de decirle a la maestra que el genio era Kenny, esta lo tomaba como acto de nobleza y le daba puntos a Gryffindor.

-Es raro que McGonagall haga eso…-aquel día estaban hablando el trio de Gryffindor y Kenny con la hermana de Stan y sus dos amigos, Lucas y Smith; había hablado Smith, aquel día con el cabello paja.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que solo lo hace con Harry por ser tan importante.-dijo Shelley.

-Obviamente, pero ese no es el estilo de McGonagall, generalmente es estricta y justa.-le dijo Lucas.

-Si no fuera por lo que le hace a Kenny sería mi maestra favorita.-replico Wendy.

-Sinceramente no sabría decir que ocurre con ella…-les contestó Smith-Pero puedo espiar un poco de vez en cuando si…

-No, no gracias, sería mucha molestia.-le dijo Kenny.

-Para nada, yo encantado…

-Me refería a ella, si la espías y se diera cuenta...-dijo Kenny antes de que la campana sonara y todos se dispersaran.

Esa misma noche Harry había salido de la sala común, nuevamente, con su capa de invisibilidad, y como lo había hecho cada noche desde hacía un par de meses miraba el espejo de Oesed, con sus padres detrás de este, sonriéndole, sujetándolo…Existiendo…

El niño lloraba silenciosamente mientras tocaba la superficie del espejo en la zona donde debería estar su madre, la mujer extendió el brazo hasta llegar también al borde, ambas manos estaban juntas una de cada lado… Harry deseaba con toda su alma estar ahí eternamente, quedar en ese instante, pero la realidad lo sacudió más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Señor Potter.-era la directora Dumbledore que se acercaba lentamente.

-Directora… yo…-trató de buscar una manera de defenderse Harry.

-Veo que sigues viniendo al espejo de Oesed, ¿Se puede saber porque?-preguntó la mujer, aunque parecía no esperar respuesta-Ya veo, ¿Tu familia está detrás de este espejo? ¿No es así?

-Sí.-contesto el menor arrepentido.

-Tranquilo, no has roto ninguna regla, bueno, excepto estar fuera de la sala común después de las diez de la noche, pero eso es algo secundario, se entiende.-siguió la directora-Como ya te había contado,-se sentó junto a Harry y miro ese espejo-muchos magos se han perdido mirando este espejo, ¿Cómo no? Tener nuestros mayores deseos al alcance de nuestra vista…-dijo en tono soñador y pausando.

-¿Y porque?

-Avaricia señor Potter, avaricia, es mi respuesta para la mayoría, pero usted, así como algunos otros seleccionados, es especial, porque usted no está aquí por un deseo de montañas de galeones, está aquí por su familia, por volverlos a ver, personalmente yo lo entiendo señor Potter, yo lo entiendo…Vera, tuve un hermano, hace mucho tiempo, Albus, el pobrecito murió bastante joven, te mentiría si no te digiera que lo veo cada vez en el espejo, siempre saludando amablemente.

-Lo siento mucho directora.-dijo Harry con pésame.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, pero hay algo que tienes que saber Harry, este espejo no nos entregara lo que muestra, solo nos lo enseñara, eso ha vuelto locos a muchos magos…Mañana mismo este espejo hará mudanza a otro lugar señor Potter, no intente volver a buscarlo.-dijo la directora-Que tenga buenas noches.-la mujer mayor se retiró del lugar dejando a Harry viendo por última vez el espejo.

Unos días después de aquella conversación recibieron una paloma mensajera en la mesa de Gryffindor, los tres integrantes de la casa, en esta venía la letra de Chef, la cual decía:

"Niños, hace meses que no me visitan, quiero hablarles para algo urgente y necesito de su ayuda, nos vemos en mi cabaña a las diez de la noche el día…."

-¿Para que nos necesitara Chef?-preguntó Stan.

-Si Hagrid ocupa nuestra ayuda se la daremos, ¿Le decimos al resto?-ambos aceptaron y se dirigieron a sus compañeros delfines y el wuafle solitario de Kenny.

Todos se juntaron en la mesa de Wufflepuff a la hora de la cena hablando y haciendo suposiciones sobre lo que Chef podría necesitar de su ayuda, sin saber fueron escuchados por otra persona secreta y misteriosa, que le cayó caca de paloma, provocando que todos se rieran del barril con patas, pero su identidad permaneció en secreto.

Cuando acabó la cena fueron a la biblioteca en grupito, con la excusa de avanzar algunas tareas, nadie los cuestiono, pues estaban acostumbrados a que si ellos seis estaban juntos cosas muy locas pasaban, y esperaban que aquella vez la vida de todos no fuera atentada.

Eran seguidos por un sujeto misterioso, acompañado de sus dos leales compinches, los cuales no entendían porque el interés del gordo para perseguir a aquellos chicos.

Llegaron las nueve con cincuenta minutos y la biblioteca cerró, la señora Prince, una mujer bastante anciana, los corrió del lugar y los seis niños en lugar de separarse siguieron cuesta abajo hasta salir por los terrenos del colegio, para su suerte el conserje estaba en su noche de descanso, o hubieran podido ser vistos.

Tocaron la puerta para entrar a casa del referido, sin darse cuenta que los tres sujetos súper misteriosos los seguían muy de cerca.

-Hola Chef.-saludaron cinco de los pequeños-Hola Hagrid.-como siempre Harry lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

-Pasen, pasen.-les dijo el hombre mirando de uno a otro lado para asegurarse de que nadie los vigilara.

-¿Nos vas a violar?-preguntó Kenny.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-grito Chef ofendido.

-Es que estábamos pensando el porqué la llamada a tan altas horas de la noche.-le dijo Wendy.

-Adivinare, y pensaron que era un pedófilo y quería violarlos.-el afroamericano comenzó a reír junto al resto.

-¿Tú? ¿Pedófilo?-se comenzó a reír Harry a carcajadas y el resto también, ni una organización pedófila podría cambiar a su buen amigo Chef.

-¿Y qué tanto tienen que contar? Literalmente no me han visitado desde que iniciaron las vacaciones.-les dijo el afroamericano.

-Bueno, no mucho, ya sabes quidditch, tareas, tareas y más tareas.-respondió Kyle evasivo para no decir sobre las sospechas de Snaperrison.

-Sí, visitas sobre todo visitas a la biblioteca.-se alegró Wendy juntando sus manos y ladeando la cabeza, Stan se quedó mirando sobre quien la ladeo.

-Hay paginas donde suben las tareas ya hechas.-le dijo Chef-Busquen de vez en cuando en esos sitios.-fue una muy sabía recomendación-Bueno y…-fue interrumpido por un extraño silbido proveniente de un caldero en la chimenea.

-¿Qué fue eso Chef?-preguntó Wendy acercándose.

-Esa es la causa por la cual los llame.-les dijo Chef acercándose al caldero y dejándolo en medio de la mesa, donde todos miraron atentamente su contenido.

-Es un huevo de dragón.-observo Stan.

-Un huevo de…-fuera por la ventana se encontraban Cartman, Draco y Damien (chan, chan, chaaan)-Les dije que era buena idea seguir a estos pendejos…

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que perseguir a esta gentuza?-preguntó Draco.

-¿Y tú no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguirme a mí?-le regreso Cartman.

-Un momento, eso es cierto…-dijo Damien-¿Por qué estamos aquí con este idiota?

-Bueno, vamos, pero primero acusemos a estos idiotas.-se mofó Cartman, abriendo un paraguas amarillo encima de su cabeza, donde cayó caca de paloma-Ja.-lo que no supo es que el paraguas tenía que cagar-¿Espera qué?-y el paraguas lo cubrió de caca.

-Amigo, tu vida es triste.-le dijo Draco.

-Y tú eres un marica de mierda.-le gritó Eric molesto.

-Bueno, si vieras la mierda que tienes ahora…-comenzó a ironizar Damien.

-Cállate demonio.

Los tres chicos volvieron al castillo para buscar a un profesor y acusar a sus compañeros cual chismosos, mientras tanto el resto continuaba admirando el huevo de dragón.

-Dios mío, es más grande que mi cabeza.-dijo Julie.

-Es más grande que la cabeza de todos.-afirmo Harry-Excepto la de Kyle.

-¡Oye!-gritó este de vuelta.

-Amigo con esa ushanka te ves bastante cabezón.-le dijo Stan.

-¿Y para que querías llamarnos?-preguntó Harry-¿Para enseñarnos el huevo?

-Exactamente.-le contestó Chef-Mírenlo, esta tan solo, deberíamos ponerle nombre…¿Les parece bien Nolan?

-Nolan mola para un dragón.-dijo Kenny riendo.

-No creo que sea buena idea ponerle nombre a un dragón.-aseguró Kyle.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Tu padre es entrenador de dragones? ¿No?-preguntó el afroamericano.

-Sí...-a Kyle no le gustaba donde iba la situación-¿Me darías unos consejos para cuidarlo por mi cuenta?

-Hagrid.-esta vez Wendy lo llamó por su nombre-Esto es algo serio, no puedes tener un dragón en tu cabaña.

-Pero yo lo cuidaría, lo alimentaría y lo sacaría a pasear.-aseguró Chef, todos rieron al imaginar a Chef cuidando un dragón.

-Yo no veo el lado malo que tenga un dragón.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Kenny, que fueron los únicos en la sala sin exalterarse.

-Bueno, es que ambos no han estado mucho en el mundo mágico, la verdad es que los dragones son vestías agresivas y si no son tratados por varios magos, con el temperamento que tienen podrían destruir Hogwarts, de nuevo.-les dijo Stan.

Al decir eso un sonido de cascara rota inundó la habitación, todos miraron en dirección al huevo de dragón en el caldero, el cual lentamente comenzó a agrietarse y antes de que alguno pudiera hacer nada una cabecita escamosa salió y lanzó un rugidito de bebe que probaba su nueva voz, a la vez que con sus patas delanteras rompía el resto de lo que conformaba el huevo.

La criatura era de un color verde, con cuello largo, ojos totalmente negros y grandes para su tamaño, su hocico ya tenía pequeños dientes en miniatura, al igual que de su cola salían una especie de espinitas súper pequeñas, el cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas, pero aun así ninguno pudo evitar lanzar un "Owhh" al ver a semejante criatura.

-¿Esta lindurita va a destruir la escuela?-comenzó a reírse Kenny de Stan mientras le hacía cariñitos en la cabeza, el dragón lanzó unos rugidos que podrían catalogarse como risa, para al final eructar, una llamarada de fuego casi incinera a Kenny, pero cobró como víctima parte de la barba de Chef, quien tuvo que parar un incendio en su propio cuerpo.

-Miren, es muy lindo ahora, pero cuando crezca no es que terminen siendo muy lindos.-les informó Wendy-He leído de los dragones…

-Yo también.-dijo Julie-En Game of Trones…

-Pero ahí aun no aparecen los dragones, solo hablan de salsichas y muerte de personaje tras muerte de personaje.-se quejó Wendy.

-Oye, a mí me gusta…-lanzó Stan.

-¡Ese no es el propósito! Debemos informar de esto a la profesora McGonagall, lo siento Chef, pero…

-Con mucho gusto escucho su queja señorita Testaburguer.-le informó la maestra.

-¿Estamos en problemas?-preguntó Kenny.

-Sí, muy grandes.-lanzó una mirada fulminante que aterrorizo a los niños-Siganme y Chef, la directora viene directamente aquí para tratar sobre este pequeño asunto.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Okay, sé que voy demasiado rápido, pero siendo sincero, ya esta historia no tiene más que contar que el bosque, los partidos de quidditch y la piedra filosofal, así que quiero terminar cuan pronto sea posible, espero no les moleste, pero si tratara de rellenar todo ese tiempo que me salte, solo serían clases y chistes, nada del otro mundo.**

 **Por favor no me cuelguen, aun queda tantito, este fic va a tener como 120,000 palabras (Espero no pasarme más de esa cantidad) Así que, con todo el dolor de mi kokoro, ya debemos ir cerrando.**

 **Solo miren lo lejos que hemos llegado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo :,D Tranquilos, el final se acerca, agradezco de nuevo a Peck por el fanart (Se sonroja) nuevamente, agradecería si dejasen review dando sus opiniones x3 Aprovechen que ya no queda mucho de Jovenes Magos xD**

 **Espero les gustara, nos vemos a la siguiente, dejen review si les gusto y gracias por leer.**


	31. El bosque submarino

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 31 El bosque submarino**

-Pro-profesora McGonagall…-Wendy tartamudeo un poco al hablar.

-Disculpen las molestias, señorita Testaburger, pero fui informada de que ustedes seis vinieron a la cabaña de Hagrid a altas horas de la noche, a sabiendas que el toque de queda es a las diez pm, sin excepciones, excepto para usted señor Potter, si quiere vuelva a los dormitorios.

-No, yo merezco el castigo tanto como el resto.-le dijo Harry Potter.

-Como quiera.-le restó importancia McGonagall.

-Profesora, puedo explicarlo…-comenzó Chef.

-Ya te lo dije Rubius… digo Rubeus, de esta casa no saldrás hasta que llegue la directora, si son tan amables los niños de seguirme a mi oficina.-les dijo la mujer.

Los seis chicos cabizbajos salieron, seguidos de los tres Slpytherin…

/-¿Por qué no estoy con ellos?-preguntó Honey desde fuera de la pantalla-Quiero reconocimiento por atrapar a esos pendejos…-si eso te vuelve feliz, carajo algún día debo reparar la cuarta pared…/

Los seis chicos cabizbajos salieron, seguidos de los cuatro Slpytherin, todos por los terrenos del colegio, liderados por la profesora McGonagall, la cual se mostraba bastante enfadada al respecto de la situación en la que los había encontrado a aquellos niños, sobre todo al ejemplar Harry Potter.

Los termino guiando hasta su despacho, donde todo se encontraba tan ordenado que hasta Wendy hubiera quedado en ridículo con su organización, todo se encontraba ordenado por colores, y dentro de los colores en orden alfabético… La oficina era grande y creyeron ver una bandeja de caracoles, probablemente de una clase que diera ella.

-Esto es inaceptable, inaceptable, cinco buenos estudiantes…-miro a Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Julie y Harry-Y de usted señor McCormick no me sorprende.

Kenny solamente se limito a rodar los ojos y cruzar los brazos por ese comportamiento tan usual en la maestra.

-Debería darles vergüenza, estar a tan altas horas de la noche en las afueras del terreno del colegio, violando la seguridad, todos ustedes están castigados.-les informó a los presentes.

-Ahmm… Disculpe profesora, creí escuchar mal, ¿Acaso dijo todos?-preguntó Honey.

-Escucho bien señorita Thompson.-informó McGonagall-Todos estaban fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche.

-Oh no, sácame de aquí narrador, por favoooooor…-miró a la cámara, ahh te jodes-¡Oh no me vas a dejar así!-salió del cuadro y se dirigió a la puerta dimensional, encontrando que estaba cerrada-¡Tramposo!-oye, necesitaba seguridad adicional, además tú querías entrar a la historia-Me vengare…

-Unete al club.-le invitó Cartman con la mirada hastiada y regresando a cuadro de enfoque.

-¿Todos nosotros?-preguntó enojado Damien-¿Qué paso de mi trató especial?

-El señor Potter no lo acepto, y si él no lo acepta el suyo también se pierde.-le informo McGonagall.

-Acepta ese trato Potter o…-le ordeno Damien.

-¿O qué?-le reto este.

-¡Basta!-les grito McGonagall mientras la directora aparecía en la habitación.

-Ya he hablado con Chef, nada de esto tiene que salirse de control, pero inevitablemente tiene que haber un castigo…-dijo la directora algo decepcionada.

-Veinte puntos menos.-dicto McGonagall.

-¿Veinte puntos?-preguntó indignado Stan.

-A cada uno…-al escuchar esa noticia a Draco se le paro el corazón, fueron la casa que más puntos perdió.

-Y como parte adicional deberán cumplir un castigo.-les informó la profesora-Uno con Rubeus Hagrid.

"-¿Ese se supone es un castigo?"-pensó Harry disimulando una sonrisa.

-Sí, iran al bosque prohíbido para hallar una solución con un problema que tiene Chef con los caballitos de mar.-ordenó la directora.

Al instante Julie se sobó la cabeza, volvió a sentirse nuevamente dentro del tanque con la mitad superior de su cuerpo transformada en caballito de mar, y deseo que volviera a suceder, si tan solo los Fihos pudieran conceder deseos… Esperen ¿Qué es un Fiho?

-Un momento, ustedes dijeron que el bosque prohibido… esta… ahmmm prohibido para los estudiantes.-hizo notar ese detalle Draco Malfoy.

-Buena observación señor Malfoy, como nota, somos adultas plenamente responsables y les dejaremos ir con un guardabosques al bosque como castigo…-respondió la directora.

-Ahora que lo pienso Ariana, creo que sería mejor que anotaran mil veces "No debo…"-iba a sugerir McGonagall.

-No, nada de eso Mierderva, ten sentido común, ¿Para que aplicar un castigo absurdo y ridículo cuando podemos aplicarles un simple castigo donde absolutamente nada puede salir mal?-pregunto la directora levantando los brazos y moviéndolos de uno a otro lado.

-Tienes razón Ariana, no sé en qué estaba pensando, un castigo a mitad de la noche en el bosque prohibido con supervisión de alguien que no puede usar magia para protegerlos de los peligros es algo que una adulta responsable obviamente haría.-dijo Mierderva.

-Estoy comenzando a dudar que alguien en este lugar siga cuerdo…-susurro Kyle al resto.

-Lo dice el brony.-se mofó Kenny, quien era lo más cercano a normalidad del grupo.

Después de muchas quejas por parte de los de Slpytherin, y que el resto los apresurara para ir directamente al castigo, los siete chicos, las dos chicas y Honey; estaban puestos frente a la cabaña de Chef, la directora ya se había ido.

-Ahora, les daré un consejo antes de que vayamos al bosque…-les dijo Chef bastante triste-Hazle el amor protegido a una nena… ah ni siquiera estoy de ánimos para eso…-se quejó el hombre-Oh Nolan…

-Tranquilo Chef, ya veras como mi padre cuída bien de él…-le dijo Kyle.

-Ya sé que lo enviaran a un lugar olvidad por Dios.-lanzó Chef.

-¿Detroit?-preguntó Cartman.

-Peor aún…-dijo el hombre entre llantos-Lo enviaran a… a…Perú.

-Oh diablos, eso es demasiado cruel hasta para mi…-dijo Damien-Mandar al a tan inocente animal a ese lugar olvidad por Dios…-se estremeció.

(Na.-Broma)

-Lo sé, pero al menos estará en la naturaleza…-dijo Chef-Un minuto de silencio…

Todos sin excepción guardaron silencio con la cabeza baja mientras el guardabosques daba un rezo para que el dragón se supiera cuidar en tierras tan olvidadas, después de aquello Chef los dirigió hasta el límite de la barrera submarina.

-Espera un segundo ¿Tendremos que ir a la barrera?-preguntó Kenny sorprendido, también Harry lo estaba.

-Por supuesto, el bosque prohibido esta bajo el agua-¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué teníamos un bosque escondido bajo tierra o algo así?-al ver las miradas que intercambiaron Kenny y Harry decidió proseguir-No contesten, solo, tomen estas algas.

-¡No, no de nuevo!-gritaron varios de los niños, Harry llevándose sus manos al pito, Stan cerrando la boca todo lo que podía, Wendy sobándose su estomago, Kenny poniéndose ambas manos sobre la boca y Julie tomándose la cabeza para comprobar que siguiera siendo humana.

-Ahm…Okay…-lanzó Cartman bastante sorprendido y sintiendo que aquello era raro, irónico, ya que el peleaba contra un narrador…

-Tranquilos, todas estas algas son para respirar bajo el agua y poder hablar bajo esta…-trató de calmarlos Chef-Creo…

-Oh Dios mío, protégeme de este lunático…-rezó Honey.

-Primero que nada les diré lo que vamos a hacer, algún animal marino esta atacando a los caballitos de mar gigantes y les arranca la cabeza…-comenzó Chef.

-¡¿Estas seguro que esas algas son para respirar bajo el agua sin transformarnos la cabeza en la de caballitos de mar?!-preguntó Wendy asustada.

-Ahm…Sí, claro…-hablo Chef no muy convencido.

-A mi no me importaría volver a ser un caballito.-dijo Julie dando vueltas en círculos.

-Como sea,-le resto importancia Chef-el problema radica en que estos caballitos son algo así como los unicornios de la superficie,-Kyle comenzó a suspirar emocionado-su sangre mágica tiene muchas propiedades mágicamente mágicas, debemos descubrir que animal los ataca y matarlo a ser posible.

-¿Por qué no simplemente guardan a los caballitos en un establo submarino?-pregunto Damien razonable.

-Lo intentamos…-Chef señalo un establo, el cual tenía la puerta abierta y dentro los cuerpos inertes sin cabeza de los caballitos de mar colgaban de las paredes.

-¿Detener al asesino? Pff, pan comido, tenemos a Harry Potter en nuestro equipo.-dijo Stan.

-Ah sí, sobre eso, debemos dividirnos para cubrir más terreno, Harry, tú y Kenny vayan con los Slpytherin, el resto sígame.

-Esto me suena a película de Scooby Doo…-dijo Kenny preocupado.

-Genial, eso significa que descubriremos al culpable.-festejó Harry.

-Ahmm… En realidad es esa película donde todos mueren.-dijo Kenny asustando al resto.

Después de aquel dato todos comieron sus respectivas algas, sufriendo un pequeño cambio, el cual fue que necesitaban agua para respirar y se adentraron fuera de la barrera que protegía el castillo de las aguas invernales, muy mal por cierto.

-Bien niños.-hablo Chef bajo el agua, él no había comido un alga así que supusieron que había usado magia para respirar bajo el agua-Tengan suerte, vámonos.

Y así se separaron ambos grupos para cubrir más terreno, los Slpytherin iban abrazados los unos a los otros caminando bajo el agua, mientras que Harry y Kenny buscaban caballitos de mar gigantes por esos lares.

-¿Esto no es algo ridículo?-preguntó Damien con voz temblorosa.

-Para nada.-aseguró Harry mirando cerca de unos matorrales de coral, llevaban diez minutos caminando bajo el agua y se habían alejado tanto de Hogwarts que parecía un punto negro a la distancia.

-No creo que deberíamos seguir alejándonos…-sugirió Honey asustadísima cuando una anguila le rozo el pie.

-Oh vamos, ¿No me dirán que tienen miedo?-se burlo Kenny.

-Por supuesto que no, Ja, ¿Yo? ¿Miedo?-dijo Eric mostrando valentía, pero un pulpo pequeño paso a su lado y este se asustó, agitándose violentamente, provocando que el animal le lanzara su viscosa sustancia-¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO!-grito, pues el narrador ahora tiene nuevas ideas-Ni se te ocurra…

-No tenemos tiempo para que pelees con ese marica.-dijo Harry hastiado y continuando con el camino-Y si tratas de tocarme ya veras.-amenazó al narrador, ja, claro, san Potter me da taaaanto miedo-Yo no, pero mis fans sí.-mierda.

-Shh…-Kenny hizo a todos entrar en razón pidiendo silencio.

El resto detuvo su nado y comenzó a voltear a todos los lados posibles Kenny les señalo delante suya, una cola, que hubiera pasado como una anguila promedio para la mayoría, pero que Kenny reconoció como de caballito de mar, era de un color tan blanco como la nieve, que hasta podía dañar la vista de tan perfecta visión.

Apartando algunas rocas se encontraron atado del cuello a un bello animal, era un caballito de mar blanco como la nieve, en el fondo del océano y con una soga en el cuello que no lo dejaba escapar, aunque hubiera sido inútil que intentara escapar, estaba muerto, sus ojos miraban hacía la nada y de su boca escurría sangre que se expandía por el agua, tan rápidamente que se perdía de vista para los niños; aunque era demasiada poca, parecía como si lo hubieran drenado porque la piel estaba demasiado pegada a las venas.

-Al carajo, yo me voy.-dijo Cartman señalando de vuelta al castillo.

-¡No seas cobarde!-le grito Kenny.

-A la mierda amigo, estoy de acuerdo con él, esto es arriesgado.-dijo Harry-Tenemos que volver con Hagrid y contarle esto.

-¿Ves? Potter tiene razón.-dijo Draco tratando de convencer a Kenny-Un momento ¿Por qué trató de convencer a un sangre sucia?-porque en el fondo eres bueno-No, no lo soy.-Que sí-¡Nah ah!-no actúes tan amargado-¡Mi padre se enterara de esto!

-¿Soy el único cuerdo aquí?-preguntó Damien hastiado por la actitud de los demás al romper la cuarta pared-¡Vámonos!-ordenó furiosamente a sus amigos dando pasos de vuelta al castillo.

-Supongo que debemos seguirlos.-dijo Kenny resignado.

-¡Ah!-grito Harry llevándose una mano a la frente-¡Mi cicatriz!

-¿No sería tu frente?-preguntó Honey-Es un poco tonto que te duela exactamente una cicatriz.

-Espera ¿Tu cica…?-Kenny reacciono rápidamente-¡Todos formen un círculo!-gritó sacando su varita y protegiendo a Harry.

-Vete a la mierda, yo ya me estoy largando de este puñetero sitio.-dijo Honey justo antes de topar con una sombra-¡Fijate por donde caminas!-le grito a lo que la figura encapuchada dio media vuelta y con ojos rojos resplandecientes apuntó su varita a la chica, esta salió corriendo-¡AHHHHH!

-Ava…-comenzó ese monstruo, detrás suyo un caballito de mar muerto y desangrado, si no hubiera sido porque Kenny elevo una piedra hacía la cara del monstruo quien sabe que hechizo pudo haber lanzado.

-Un señor con capucha vencido por un niño, bah, gran cosa.-Cartman se intimidó y trató de hacer de menos, poniéndose detrás de Harry-¡Llevatelo! ¡Es menos valioso!-gritó desesperado.

El resto de sus compañeros de Slpytherin cometieron la misma acción de esconderse detrás de Harry, quien seguía en el suelo con su dolida cicatriz, siendo Kenny el único capaz de hacerle frente a la figura encapuchada.

-¿Quién eres?-trató de ganar tiempo el valiente rubio.

La figura no contesto, solo bajo la varita y se acercó a ellos con un movimiento seseante bajo el agua, los envolvió rápidamente con su cuerpo, como si de una serpiente se tratara y cuando estaba a punto de revelar su identidad, como todo buen cliché Deus Ex Machine, una lanza submarina paso cerca de él, incrustándose en el suelo y a pesar de que el ente aparentemente mitad serpiente, tenía a su disposición de una varita mágica, no pensó en usarla, sino que lanzó un siseo de donde la lanza había salido antes de que cientos de estos se dirigieran al claro, le iban a dar hasta a los niños, el encapuchado salio nadando a una velocidad sobre humana, antes de que los tridentes cayeran sobre los niños estos comenzaron a flotar a la superficie del agua.

-Nos han salvado, estamos agradecidos.-dijo Honey-Sobre todo por salvarme a mi.-poso coqueta antes de darse cuenta que fueron salvados por sirenas y tritones.

-Mientras no traten de matarnos…-lanzó Cartman.

Las sirenas tenían nuevos tridentes y se acercaban a ellos con lento nadar, que les hacía parecer como si caminaran.

-Al carajo, debí estudiar en Durmstrang.-dijo Draco.

-¡Ja! Dijiste una mala palabra.-se mofó Cartman.

-¿Cómo no? ¡Estando cerca tuya, barril de grasa, es casi imposible ser un caballero!-le dijo Draco molesto.

-Nuestro pequeño esta creciendo.-dijo Honey en tono maternal.

-A veces me pregunto si todos estos chistes son necesarios para la trama…-se aburrió Harry de las actuaciones, ¿Qué esperabas de una producción sin presupuesto?-¡¿Sin presupuesto?!-gritó enfadado.

-¡Chicos! Después discutimos nuestros salarios y puestos, por el momento, concentrémonos en seguir vivos.

-¡Chicos!-fue Hagrid quien los salvo acercándose a ellos y comenzando a hablar en sireno-¡Hazle el amor a una nena!-cantaba.

-¡Con pasión y con…fogor!-respondió una sirena haciendo movimientos sexys, tomando en cuenta que tenía piel verde y escamosa, ojos de pescado y dientes de tiburón y amarillentos… Kenny se quedó ciego, durante veinte segundos.

-Harry.-se acercaron Stan y Wendy, a su vez que Julie y Kyle se acercaban a Kenny.

-Chicos, el jefe sirena dice que encontraron a la serpiente responsable por todos los daños a los caballitos de mar.-aseguró el hombre mayor-Y que gritan demasiado fuerte por piedad, despertaron a su bebe.

-Potter no pudo aguantar la presencia de formidable monstruo, en cambio yo le pedí que guardara silencio.-dijo Draco a sus anchas.

-Muchas gracias Firenze.-agradeció Chef a un sireno especialmente horrendo y ocn expresión boba.

-Este si que es feo.-se burlo Damien.

-Si…-Honey lanzó una risita-Al menos no pueden entender humano.

-Firenze es un tritón bilingüe.-anunció Chef-Entiende ingles perfectamente.-al dejar aquellas palabras Damien y Honey comenzaron a silbar desentendidos de la burla.

-Sí, como sea…-el sireno hablo con una elegante voz de caballero ingles, a pesar de su apariencia y con acento refinado-Gracias por ayudarnos a descubrir esto Hagrid, pero tengo que recalcar que su presencia no es digna de estos lares.

-Oh vamos pescadito, les ayudamos a identificar un sospechoso.-le dijo Chef.

-Así es, pero ¿A que costo? Has arriesgado a estos alevines al traerlos tan lejos de ese castillo, no deberían estar aquí.-le insistió el tritón.

-¿Alevines?-preguntó Stan confundido mirando a Wendy quien se encogió de hombros desconcertada por tal palabra.

-Ah… Así que esta pequeña cría es Harry Potter.-dijo observando al pequeño-Sin sus gritos de que le dolía algo llamado "circtiz" no los hubiéramos encontrado.

-¿Me conocen también las sirenas?-preguntó Harry Potter.

-Oh vamos, hasta los insectos conocen tu nombre.-dijo el tritón-Conocen tu leyenda.

-Ejem, ¿Y quién soy yo?-preguntó Eric.

-Un gordo don nadie.-respondió el tritón-Tienen que irse ahora, seguiré esta platica después contigo Chef.

-Por supuesto Fieranza, pescado loco.-dijo Chef rodando los ojos pero amistoso y estrechando la mano del tritón, antes de que todos comenzaran a alejarse de aquel lugar.

De vuelta a Hogwarts Harry y Kenny explicaban a Chef acerca de la situación y el peligro que encontraron respecto a aquella criatura misteriosa mitad humana mitad serpiente, nadie supo explicar exactamente que era lo que había atacado a los niños y cuando volvieron al castillo sus investigaciones seguían igual, pero todos tenían los animos caídos.

-Vayan directo a sus dormitorios.-ordeno Chef a los niños con los ojos llorosos-Yo… me despediré de Nolan.-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de sacar un pañuelo gigante y ponerse a llorar.

Todos sin excepción estaban exhaustos y necesitaban un buen sueñito, los tres de Gryffindor se despidieron de los dos Ravenclaw y su amigo wuafle, en cambio las lombrices se largaron escupiendo veneno por la mirada.

La noche transcurrió, con los habituales ronquidos en la torre de Ravenclaw:

-¡Agh! Ngh ¡Gnomos! ¡Gnomos!-roncaba Tweek.

-PUTA…. MIERDA….PERRA.

-Timmy…Timmy…Timmy…

-¿Spock? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer capitana a Barbara? ¿Por qué no?-Kyle de hecho se preguntó cómo era posible que todos roncaran menos él, hasta que sucumbio al cansancio.

-Ponys….Twgilight sparkle…Pinkipie….Vengan… Ponys.-roncó inconscientemente.

A la mañana siguiente los wuaffles amanecieron con su alarma, aquella que hacían las wuafleras cuando el alimiento esta listo y caliente, todos se quejaban por aquella alarma, pero les ayudaba a darse una ducha justamente.

-Buenos días Craig.-saludó Kenny a su compañero de al lado, no tenía la capucha apretada, permitiendo mostrar su rostro a sus amigos, a quien saludo, pero al llegar con el pelinegro recibió una muestra del dedo medio del susodicho, quien se negaba a levantar sus sabanas para iniciar un nuevo día-Anímate, hoy sirven wuaffles.-lo incitó Kenny.

-¡Wuaffles!-gritó Clyde levantándose y casi como si se formara un tornado debajo suya salió corriendo sin camisa al Gran Comedor.

-¡Clyde!-gritó Token-¿Creen que se dará cuenta que no sirven el desayuno hasta después de la primera clase?

-"El muy idiota lo descubrirá en 3, 2, 1…"-anotó Jimmy en su pizarra, cambiando el número con su varita, había aprendido buenos trucos.

-¡Ahh!-grito una niña-¡Ponte una camisa!

Al grito de la menor muchas otras se unieron, tanto chicas como grandes, así como algunos chicos que golpearon a Clyde por querer cogerse a sus novias… El pequeño volvió al dormitorio con tres ojos morados, el tercero se había formado en su frente, la cual estaba tan arrugada que parecía un ojo cerrado, su nariz sangrante y de su boca.

-Estará bien.-aseguró Craig mostrando indiferencia y tomando una toalla para alistarse para un nuevo día escolar, el resto, menos por obvias razones el castaño, lo siguió.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-Lo peor es que me imagine a Daniel Redcfield niño diciendo el dialogo de pelea contra el narrador xDDD**

 **En fin, este capítulo cre que me salió más comico, así que espero dejen review para apoyarlo, por favoooooooooooooooor, porfis ¿Si? Okya, paro, pero como saben ya quedan muy pocos capítulos, de hecho en el siguiente ya se cerraran muchas cosas, pero bueno, no adelantemos nadas. Phph, spoilers.**

 **Espero le gustara todo lo random, porque esto fue demasiado chiste random xD**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto y hasta la pro-proxima.**


	32. A por el tercer lugar

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 32 A por el tercer lugar**

 **Na.-Si no recuerdan la apariencia de los jugadores vayan a los caps 21 y 24 hay un resumen de todos y cada uno de los jugadores.**

Después del castigo al que fueron sometido los seis amigos acordaron en no volver a salir de sus salas comunes después del toque de queda del castillo al menos que una serpiente gigante atacara el castillo y les dieran información que fuera de vital importancia para derrotar a ese monstruo, cosa que evidentemente no iba a ocurrir, o eso pensaban.

Y del grupo de Slpytherin, que se habían cagado en los pantalones después de ver al minotauro tres de ellos habían acordado a dejar de espiar a los del grupo de Harry Potter, excepto Cartman, que por obstinado una caca de paloma cayó sobre él.

-¿En serio ya tan rápido rompemos la cuarta pared? Deja espacio para que la trama se desarrolle.-sugirió Cartman al narrador quien accedió, después de que la caca le diera en la cabeza-Lo suponía.-dijo el gordo con cara asesina reflejada en la ira.

A su vez los entrenamientos para los delfines y las lombrices se pusieron intensos gracias a la creciente rivalidad entre las casas para conseguir un lugar en el partido, pues el equipo que perdiera quedaría en último lugar, en cambio quien ganaría tercer posición , un partido rápido hecho un par de días antes de acaba el curso.

El partido se desarrolló más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado a todos, dado a mitad Abril, antes de la semana de vacaciones de primavera, todos los estudiantes gritaban emocionados y aireados por el sabor del partido, para la victoria de los delfines y la derrota de los de Slpytherin con tres pantalones cagados en el equipo, incluso algunos miembros aun rencorosos de la misma casa por no ser electos apoyaban abiertamente a los rivales.

Por su parte el grupo de protagonistas, liderados por Harry Potter intentaban hacer entrar a razón a Chef, quien había caído en depresión gracias a la desaparición de Nolan y no salía de su cabaña más que para cumplir con sus tareas de guardabosques… cosa que no tenía mucho sentido a mitad del océano… Y por las noches siempre iba a Hogsmade, el pueblo cercano al castillo, para caer en la bebida.

Los chicos intentaron animarle en múltiples ocasiones, pero poco o nada lograron y peor aún, Kyle se distanciaba cada vez más de ellos, los entrenamientos con los delfines lo consumían cada vez más y más; pero eso no quitaba que se juntaran diariamente en la biblioteca para estudiar sus exámenes finales.

Y entonces, como si de la nada, el tiempo llego, era la hora de disputarse por el tercer lugar, el terreno de juego estaba listo, la multitud animaba casi al unísono a los Ravenclaw, después de tan desastrosa actuación de las lombrices en el anterior partido provocaba que incluso sus propios alumnos apoyaran al equipo rival.

-¡Vamos delfines!-gritaba Honey desde las gradas.

-¿No son tus amigos los que están jugando?-preguntó una chica de séptimo de la misma casa.

-¡Esos maricas no sabrían jugar aunque les pagaran!-grito Honey.

-¡De hecho nos pagan puta!-grito Damien desde el terreno de juego.

-¡Ahhh!-Honey intento lanzarse desde las gradas para golpearlo-¡No me llames puta!

-Que el partido comience ¡Ya!-grito la señora Hook con su garfio.

El partido inicio y todos vitorearon con emoción, la cuenta regresiva de dos horas dio lugar, Lucas comenzó a narra como era habitual.

-Y el partido dio inicio con, ah la cuaffle ya la tiene Henry, se la pasa a Peck, pase a Myra, intercepción por Brandi, bludger por Eric, Brandi pierde el balón, lo recupera Broflovski, pase rápido a Rinmi, Hyde se prepara, ¡Dios mío ese tiro! Señoras, señores y Shelley, seas lo que seas, nunca en mi corta vida había visto tanta acción en un inicio de partido tan emocionante, un minuto de juego y ya tuvimos traiciones, lesionados e incluso muertos, este será un partido glorioso.-aseguro Lucas.

Después de aquel intento fallido por parte de los chicos listos, les toco el turno a las lombrices de recuperar el balón, Hyde la capitana tenía la cuaffle y la sujeto con ambas manos analizando la situación, finalmente se la lanzó a Myra, la chica avanzó un cuarto de campo antes de que Luz le diera con una bludger un golpe certero, provocando que la cazadora se desequilibrara, pero antes de perder la pelota lanzó la cuaffle en dirección a Henry, este la intercepto gustosamente y continuo con la marcha, mientras tanto Draco buscaba por el suelo la Snich dorada, intentaba localizarla sin resultado alguno, mismo con Cho en las alturas, sus ojos asiáticos no le permitían ver el terreno completo de juego; regresando a no tan alto se encontraba Henry con el balón, recibió una bludger que esquivo con gracia, pero cuando se vio acorralado por Brandi y Rinmi lanzó el balón al piso, donde la pequeña Peck lo tomo con gusto, hubiera salido directamente a la portería si Kyle no se hubiera acercado a toda velocidad, la chica enojada por aquella interrupción le dio un empujón, cosa que provoco al chico que diera media vuelta, y por ende su túnica dio la vuelta, enseñando sus calzoncillos de ponys; Kyle rojo de la ira le arrebato la pelota aprovechando que reía y dio media vuelta en el terreno.

-¡Maldito Bronny!-grito Peck intentando contenerse de la risa y acelerando.

-Aparentemente Broflovski usa calzoncillos de buena marca ¿Quién lo diría?-hasta Lucas tuvo que unirse a las burlas hacía Kyle, quien en un ataque de ira lanzó la cuaffle a la portería sin fijarse, dando contra un poste, la entrenadora se rio antes de que la pelota rebotara contra la cara de Cartman y regresara a la portería a toda velocidad, encestando diez puntos al marcador-Bueno, lo que tiene de Brony lo tiene de buen jugador, maniobra exquisita.-dijo Lucas emocionado por la talla del partido.

Kyle emocionado volvió a la formación noventa, una de las tantas que había preparado junto a Rinmi para el partido, se encontró a su equipo felicitándolo, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para celebrarlo porque dentro de nada Henry tomo posesión de la cuaffle y antes de que Brandi pudiera interceptar Damien había lanzado una bludger salvaje, dejando a la chica fuera del alcance de la pelota de tiro, ocasión que aprovecho Henry para avanzar por la cancha, dio tiro a gol, no sin antes insinuársele a una chica en las gradas; el tiro fue aceptado en la portería, pues Allison estaba ocupado con una bludger enviada por Cartman.

-Y las trampas comienzan, saquen sus palomitas, que lo interesante apenas comienza.-propuso Lucas al resto de los estudiantes.

Stan por otro lado le dio rabia como los jugadores de Slpytherin se organizaban para hacer las máximas trampas posibles, cuando era más que claro que a un guardián no se le puede tirar una bludger a menos que este en posesión de la cuaffle, cosa que no ocurría, una trampa sucia, pero sin castigo aparente, pues el partido continuo sin mayor problema.

Rápidamente pasó una hora con avances increíbles, la pelota no iba y venía de un lado a otro de la cancha, parecía teletransportarse, los incautos hubieran afirmado que parecía casi magia, y tendrían razón; la cuaffle pasaba de mano en mano más rápido que feminazis frente a un hombre inocente que les pide salir a una cita.

A Lucas apenas le daba tiempo de decir los movimientos, prácticamente solo decía los nombres, pero los movimientos eran geniales, antes de que se dieran cuenta Rinmi había interceptado el balón de los Slpytherin, aterrizando ligeramente sobre el suelo, pasándoselo a Kyle, cuando dos cazadores se acercaron para derribarlo este le devolvió el balón a Rinmi y Jules lanzó una bludger rápida a Henry y Peck que ascendieron en el aire para evitar que la bola les diera.

Cho sin embargo estaba haciendo anotaciones en su libreta a mitad del juego, con una calculadora en la mano.

-¡No es momento!-grito Rinmi.

-No me interrumpas.-sugirió Cho.

-¡Cuando acabe este partido estarás fuera del equipo!-grito Rinmi volviendo a la zona de combate.

Más seguro hubiera sido estar a pleno campo de tiro en la guerra de Siria que en aquellos parajes del campo de Quidditch, el marcador encerraba a todos con 150-100 favor lombrices, los delfines se esforzaban lo mejor que podían, pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos para prevenir las trampas y artimañas que provocaban las lombrices rastreras, Cartman por ejemplo había pegado una calcomanía de paloma a la cuaffle sin que nadie se diera cuenta para que Peck fuera a por ella a toda costa, ya que sabía que la chica tenía un padre Peruano, resultó en que Peck se intentara comer el balón, cosa que pauso el juego un minuto en lo que intentaban desatorar la cuaffle de su boca.

Poco después Damien lanzó bajo su túnica un hechizo repelente a una portería, provocando que cuando Kyle tirara su pelota esta rebotara directamente al otro lado de la cancha y de no ser por la poca audacia rescatable de Allison hubiera sido como meterse auto-gol.

Draco por su lado buscaba desesperado la cuaffle y Cho continuaba con sus notas.

-Al partido aún le faltan cuarenta minutos, 110 a 150, favor Slpytherin.-anunció Lucas-Los delfines deben de darse prisa si no quieren perder y… ¡Ganaron!-gritó.

Todos sin entender voltearon a ver a Cho, quien tenía en sus manos la Snich dorada, el silbato sonó y Peck quien iba a lanzar la cuaffle se detuvo, junto a Kyle que intentaba arrebatársela, era la primera vez que alguien tomaba la Snich en todo el año, la chica les mostró sus cálculos matemáticos, fueron hechos para predecir donde estaba las Snich, como aparentemente eso era legal le dieron la victoria a los delfines, cosa que enloqueció a todo el mundo, los chillidos fueron lanzados por las gradas de la casa vencedora, fuegos artificiales con frases del estilo: Buen tercer lugar, fueron lanzados por Kevin y Timmy, uno de ellos venía con la frase "Timmy tim Timmy Tam Timmy".

Una chica de Ravenclaw grito emocionado y dijo:

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!

-¡Me lo decía a mí!-grito otra chica.

-Aléjense de mi novio que me lo propuso a mi.-les lanzó otra chica cerca de las gradas.

-¡Es mío!-grito un chico de quinto.

-Timmy.-el aludido miro aterrado de uno a otro lado antes de salir a todo gas con su silla de ruedas.

-¡¿Perdimos?!-la capitana de Slpytherin se veía decepcionada y enojada, a tal grado que parecía a punto de explotar, incluso Shelley no se hubiera podido acercar a ella, pero los jugadores del equipo que fueron al vestuario les toco sufrir de sus gritos a todo volumen y en primera persona.

-Si antes dije que te sacaría del equipo ahora me arrepiento.-la felicito Rinmi-Cho, Choo, Chooo, Chooooo.-gritaban hasta en las gradas los nombres de la japonesa.

Todos celebraron en el Gran Comedor, Harry, Stan, Wendy, Kenny y Julie se acercaron a Kyle para compartir la victoria, al inicio Thomas no les iba a dejar sentarse a los Gryffindor, pero al ver la negación por parte de Kyle este accedió y todos juntos celebraron con una buena comida en el Gran Comedor, algunos maestros se sorprendía por la convivencia entre las casas.

Lo único que podía mejorar aquella dulce victoria para ellos solo podía ser nada más y nada menos que una visita con Chef para contarle el partido, pero como de costumbre este no abrió la puerta a los alumnos cuando estos fueron más tarde a contarle todo.

Las vacaciones llegaron y esta vez todos se quedaron para proteger la Piedra Filosofal de Snaperrison, aunque Kyle, Wendy y Kenny se la pasaban todo el día en la biblioteca para resolver las tareas, Stan y Harry se conformaban con tomar los apuntes de Wendy de vez en cuando, y si ella se negaba solo era cosa de pedirle ayuda a Leslie y Butters.

-Vaya Butters, no puedo creer que al fin te haya contaminado y te volviera alguien malo.-dijo orgullosa Leslie.

-Libérame de este hechizo.-dijo Butters llorando, tenía puesto un traje de camarero.

-Jamás.-se mofó Leslie mientras aplaudía y usaba a Butters de recargo para los pies.

-A veces me preguntó porque no entraste a Slpytherin.-dijo Stan mientras levantaba la vista de las notas.

-Bueno, se lo pedí al sombrero, pero dijo que era demasiado maligna para las pobres lombrices y me mandó a Gryffindor como joda.-explicó la chica.

-Tan cerca de no haberla tenido…-dijo Butters en tono soñador.

-Cállate Robe…Ahhh…-la chica levantó un puño amenazante que bajo después de casi pronunciar el nombre de su hermano-No es lo mismo…Es casi igual, pero no lo mismo.

-Deberías disculparte.-sugirió Harry.

-Ja, JA ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Leslie se burló-Es casi como sugerir que beba veneno.-dijo la chica entre carcajadas.

-Como sea.-Harry continuo con los apuntes de Wendy.

Los días pasaron, las vacaciones terminaron y con eso las clases volvieron a todo dar, los chicos buscaban una manera de que el tiempo pasara más lentamente para tener que evitar los exámenes de fin de curso, los cuales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Abril cedió a Mayo, el último mes, en el cual estaba programado un partido para justó el primer fin de semana de los exámenes, Gryffindor vs Wufflepuff, los entrenamientos de Shelley aumentaban tanto que incluso un día estuvieron entrenando catorce horas seguidas, saltándose las clases y las comidas.

-Ahh…-Stan se derrumbó subiendo las escaleras al retrato de la señora gorda-Sigan sin mi.-le dijo a Harry y los gemelos.

-No hay problema.-Leslie avanzó lentamente con las piernas entumidas.

Por su parte Alex también aumentaba los entrenamientos, pues todo el mundo estaba seguro que Gryffindor iba a ganar, pero ella estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo contrario, que los Wuaffles eran capaces de triunfar.

El partido estaba a cosa menos de días, ya algunos exámenes, como el de Herbología y el de Defensa contra la Magia Oscura habían sido presentados, pero para suerte de los chicos la amistad no se perdió, entre tareas insoportables, entrenamientos inhumanos y exámenes nadie tenía tiempo libre, incluso la piedra pasó a un segundo plano, y ya ni se diga el tratar de animar a Chef, aunque un día antes de que llegara el partido todos quedaron de acuerdo para hablarle en la tarde.

La tensión se notaba entre Kenny y los Gryffindor, pero Kyle y Julie intentaban calmarla inútilmente, sabían de sobra que el Quidditch era tema serio, de hecho el chico no se atrevía a hacer ninguna apuesta.

El Sol se ocultaba en un crepúsculo altérnelo, la arena seca como nunca antes por el calor permitía que las huellas se quedaran secas y con el viento submarino fueran borradas, detrás de la barrera los peces abundaban, a lo lejos un submarino parecía surcar los mares, Wendy aseguró que era el Nautilus, por sus conocimientos muggles sobre submarinos; el colegio entero era un caos, como era usual, un día que parecía seguir a la raya la normalidad.

Harry, Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Kyle y Julie volvieron a bajar los terrenos del colegio, sin darse cuenta que nuevamente Cartman los seguía, como de costumbre el gordo esperaba encontrar algo para acusarlos, aunque ahora también estaba pendiente en no salir en el castigo…mhh le tiraría caca de paloma, pero mah, lo dejare, que los escuche será incluso peor, digo, digo…Ups, spoilers… Esperen ¿Cómo puede un narrador dar spoilers? A menos que… ¡DEADPOOL!

 _El narrador voltea de uno a otro lado tomando entre sus manos un bate._

 _-¿En serio crees que vas a detenerme con eso?-preguntó alguien detrás de la sensual espalda del narrador, este dio la vuelta y de un golpe le arrancó la cabeza a Deadpool-Oh vamos, esto es aburrido._

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?_

 _-Me alegra que lo preguntes.-Eric Cartman se acercó-Tenías demasiado poder como para que yo te derrotara, así que rompí la cuarta pared en el comic y le dije que había otro que rompía la cuarta pared.-respondió el gordo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa maligna._

 _-¿Es cierto que aquí rompen la cuarta pared? Mierda viejo, debías de saber que nadie rompe la cuarta pared sin mi autorización.-dijo Deadpool-Veamos, sí, aquí hay demasiados huecos, personajes con guiones, la historia no tiene sentido, parodia inapropiada… Bien, has roto demasiado la cuarta pared, ahora te matare._

 _Ahhh demonios, Eric, ¿Enserio trajiste a este personaje? Pues bien, todo cambio a una realidad inversa donde todo iba al reverso, todo esto no debía pasar… Esperen ¿Qué?_

 _-¡Nadie rompe la cuarta pared más que yo!-dijo el sujeto-¡Por mis chimichangas!_

 _-¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!-grito Cartman enardecido, idiota-¡Te lo mereces!-Si yo muero, todos mueren-Oh carajo…-Cartman se dio cuenta de su estupidez._

 _Deadpool lastimo al narrador y de repente una explosión dio origen y una onda blanca se extendió por todo el universo y los multiversos conocidos._

 _-Diablos, creo que no debí hacer eso…-dijo Deadpool-Me retiro.-con su katana rompió la cuarta pared, dentro de la cuarta pared y salió de vuelta al universo marvel._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro…._

 _ **Cartman POV**_

Un segundo ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo el POV?...

…

…

¿Narrador? ¿Narrador? ¿Lo mate? ¡Genial! ¡Ja! ¡Revuélcate en tu tumba! ¡Comete este ojete de mierda! ¡Que le caigan palomas a todo el mundo! ¡Que mueran los judíos! ¡De las tinieblas que surja lo peor del inframundo! ¡Yo soy el gobernante supremo! ¡Yo soy Eric Theodore Cartman! ¡El nuevo narrador!

 _-No tan rápido.-el pendejo de Deadpool volvió a la acción-Llámame pendejo cara de culo, pero ya me conoces, tengo que cagar tu realidad perfecta.-el muy idiota uso sus poderes psíquicos para revivir al narrador…Espera ¿Deadpool tiene poderes psíquicos?_

 _-¿Ah, dónde estoy?-preguntó el antiguo narrador sin conocer nada-¿Deadpool? ¿No me habías matado?_

 _-No sé, este chico no me contó como habías roto la cuarta pared, tienes talento.-aseguró el ¿héroe?-Juntos podríamos joder a todo lo que se nos cruzara enfrente._

 _-¿Nos quitamos a este culón de enfrente?-preguntó el estúpido narrador._

 _-Sí, y después conquistamos el universo.-se le escapó a Deadpool revelar su plan maligno-¡Yo no lo tengo! ¡Me obligaste a decirlo!-no, no lo hice._

 _(Una nueva onda psíquica afecto la realidad)_

 _ **Kyle POV**_

¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? Todo lo que se ve es el espacio exterior…bueno es un POV, intentare narrarlo…ejem… Desperté en una oscuridad absolutoria, las estrellas dominaban, junto a las constelaciones, mi cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, con la vista fija en un aro de luz blanca pura, era nada más y nada menos que el Sol, pero por algún motivo parecía diferente… Más pequeño de lo que acostumbraba, no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que vi la luna a una distancia considerable…Si no me podía mover…

-¡Ahh!-grito alguien dentro de mí-¡Ayúdenme!

-¿Qué ocurre?-intente moverme, pero terremotos se escucharon a lo lejos.

-¡Kyle! ¡No te muevas!-me grito una fuerza invisible-Soy yo, el narrador.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunté.

-Nada, solo girar, eres el planeta tierra.-me explicó el narrador.

¡¿Qué?!

-La cuarta pared dejo de existir, estamos en un nuevo plano que jamás se había probado antes.

-¿Cuál?

-La pared número T, T de Terminal, no hay nada más, los humanos se han vuelto planetas, constelaciones, estrellas… Los animales han formado sus propias sociedades, mira:-me mostro imágenes directas de la tierra, donde vacas usaban trajes de negocio, los patos volaban y cargaban encima suyo elefantes del tamaño de un ratón, Disney channel seguía transmitiendo buenos programas y un peruano rechazaba paloma, era el Caos en persona, cielo rojo, inundaciones, edificios que cobraban vida antes mis ojos que no estaban listos para aquel desastre de proporciones épicas.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunte después de ver a una serpiente besando el cadáver de un escualo burgués.

-Solo hay una manera de solucionar todo… ¡Debemos de volver a la cuarta pared!-explico el narrador.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡La destrozamos!

-Gira sobre ti mismo, si aplicamos las leyes de Súper Man volveríamos en el tiempo y evitaríamos que Cartman utilizara a ese payaso rojo para destruirme.-dijo el narrador.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunte-Si esto falla no sé qué ocurriría…

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos…-el narrador cerró los ojos, lo mismo hice, deje de girar y comencé a hacerlo del lado contrario… Todo se volvió confuso.

 _ **Narrador POV**_

El planeta Kyle daba vueltas, el universo se desmoronaba en el planeta, la dimensión dejaba de existir, la existencia se volvía irreal todo parecía haber fallado hasta que…

(Nueva onda que cambio la realidad)

Corrí hacía la luz, me encontraba en la existencia, en la mismísima primera pared, ni nada más ni nada menos, tenía el control de todo.

-Hola.-me saludó un sujeto a lo lejos, al verlo de frente me topé con la nada-Exactamente, soy la nada, lo que nunca es mencionado, ¿Cuándo alguien menciona la nada? Nunca, soy nada más y nada menos lo que a nadie le interesa, lo que todos pasan por alto, ni siquiera la silla, nada, soy la primera pared, no soy mencionado nunca y sin embargo existo.-me explico.

-¿Tu eres lo que a nadie le importa?-pregunte.

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde estoy?-pregunte al vacío aquí no existe nada.

-En ningún lugar.-me explico-¿Quieres ir a algún lado que nunca hayas contado?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-Porque no perteneces aquí, eres algo, eres mencionado.

-Solo en esta historia, en la mayoría soy como tú, el que está ahí, pero nunca existe como tal, sin el cual todo desaparecería.

-Entiendes mi posición, si tuviera sentimientos tendría empatía…

-¿Cómo puedo restaurar el orden del universo?-pregunte.

-Hiciste algo que altero el orden del tiempo y espacio… Te enviare de vuelta al punto exacto donde todo ocurrió.

Todo se ilumino y caía en el césped del Hogwarts, ahí estaba mi creación, horrenda, a lo lejos divise a Cartman espiando a los chicos en la cabaña de Chef y entonces entendí mi error…

 _ **Fin narrador POV**_

Harry, Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Kyle y Julie volvieron a bajar los terrenos del colegio, sin darse cuenta que nuevamente Cartman los seguía, como de costumbre el gordo esperaba encontrar algo para acusarlos, aunque ahora también estaba pendiente en no salir en el castigo…mhh le tiraría caca de paloma, pero ma…

-¡NOOOOO!-grito algún sujeto con la voz del narrador-¡Tírale caca de paloma! ¡Si no lo haces toda la realidad dejara de existir!-grito aquel sujeto… No necesitas decírmelo dos veces sujeto extraño con apariencia sensual, al pequeño Cartman le cayó caca de paloma.

El narrador se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, todos su recuerdo de aquella existencia inter dimensional desaparecían, junto a él, lo había solucionado todo, la cuarta pared seguía existiendo.

-¿Ahm? ¿Podríamos volver a la historia? A nadie le importa esa trama.-dijiste como espectador.

(Problemas técnicos)

Los seis chicos se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid, este como de costumbre no los había dejado entrar, pero fue Wendy quien se encargó de abrir la puerta con el encantamiento Alohomora, la puerta fue abierta y permitió el acceso a los niños, estos encendieron sus varitas y apuntaron a un grupo de sabanas amontonadas en un rincón, no había nada más dentro de la casa, o eso creyeron hasta que aquel bulto soltó un ronquido.

-¿Hagrid?-pregunto Harry dándole unas palmaditas.

-¡Penny!-gritaba Chef levantándose del rincón-¿Qué quieren ustedes?-uso un tono agresivo, demostrando estar borracho; sus ojos rojos e hinchados demostraban que había llorado recientemente.

-Chef, somos nosotros.-le dijo Kyle intentando calmarlo.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?-preguntó aun molesto.

-Queríamos saber cómo estabas.-le dijo sinceramente Kenny.

-Muy bien, hasta que ustedes llegaron. –contestó.

-¿Por qué estas así?-preguntó Julie viendo sus ropas sucias.

-Ayer me dio por recordar a Nolan, el pobrecito fue enviado a Perú… no he tenido noticias de él…-unas lágrimas se le resbalaron.

-¿Te emborrachaste? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Stan ayudando junto al resto a que este se sentara en el sofá.

-Porque yo estoy aquí, y Nolan no.-explico Chef-No estuvo tan mal, por lo menos en el bar había una persona interesada en hablar sobre creaturas lindas y tiernas, me divertí mucho.-aseguró Chef.

-¿Hablaron de unicornios? ¿Caballitos de mar?-se alegró Wendy.

-¿De Harogos?-preguntó Julie con los ojos brillantes.

-No, nada de esas maricadas, ni más ni menos que de monstruos verdaderos como un kraken que enfrento en uno de sus viajes, serpientes marinas, cocodrilos de cuatro ojos y de tamaños enormes.

-Ah… Muy interesante.-Harry dijo aquello para parecer amable.

-Pero no sé, a pesar de que me contó todo sobre esas criaturas, parecía solo estar interesado en Penny.-aseguró Chef.

-Bueno Penny es un pene de tres cabezas, es bastante interesante.-afirmo Wendy-Pero ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?-la chica aprovecho su estado de ebriedad para obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué no le dije?-fue la respuesta de Chef-Le hable sobre Penny y sobre todo como calmarlo.-explico-Estaba muy interesado en buscar una manera de detenerlo…ahh…

-¿Detenerlo?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, quería saber cómo parar el ataque de tal monstruo, lo sé, es muy aburrido si solo con ponerle una canción de reketon ese monstruo se calma.-dijo apaciblemente mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos-Pero shh, es un secreto que solo la directora y yo tenemos…

-¡¿Le dijiste como evadir al monstruo?!-preguntó horrorizada Wendy-¡¿Le viste siquiera el rostro?!

-No.-aseguró Chef-Pero estaba interesado por algo más…

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Harry.

-Sobre las pruebas Harry.-explico Chef borracho cerrando aún más los ojos, a punto de caer en el sopor.

-¿Cuáles pruebas?-preguntó Harry Potter y todos se pusieron atentos.

-Las pruebas de la piedra Filosofal.-fue la respuesta de Chef antes de quedar dormido.

-¿Están pensando lo que yo?-preguntó Wendy.

-¿Que deberíamos de llevarlo a su cama?-preguntó Julie.

-¡No!-grito Wendy-¡Alguien logro hacer que Chef dijera todo sobre la piedra filosofal y lo que la custodia.-explico la chica.

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Kyle-Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Hemos estado seguros de que Snaperrison no entraría a aquel lugar solo porque no conocía la manera de pasar sobre Penny!

-Sin ese obstáculo…-siguió Kyle ordenando las ideas.

-Podría tener la Piedra en cualquier momento.-completo Wendy-Incluso ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-dijo Kenny-Digámosle a la directora que Snaperrison sabía cómo obtener la piedra, sin más demora abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con Cartman, quien se encontraba pálido del miedo, todos apuntaron con sus varitas.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó el culo gordo.

-A correr a Snaperrison de la escuela y salvar posiblemente el mundo... Espero no se vuelva costumbre-dijo Stan-Únete o apártate de nuestro camino.

-Iré con ustedes.-dijo el gordo.

-Expe… ¿Qué?-Wendy se detuvo-¿Tu? ¿Acompañarnos?

-Sí, no soporto a ese marica tanto o más que ustedes.-aseguro Cartman.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo.-dijo Julie.

-En este caso nuestro enemigo, pero podemos dejar que venga.-aseguró Kyle-No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Y sin perder el tiempo los siete salieron despavoridos hacía la Sala de Maestros, en aquel momento eran las ocho de la noche, por lo que el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos cenando, pero los chicos tenían una misión mucho más importante por cumplir, pasaron de largo las puertas al comedor y subieron al tercer piso, primera puerta a la izquierda, la sala de maestros, en esta se encontraba McGonagall leyendo el periódico mágico con una taza de café.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! Necesitamos hablar con la directora Dumbledore.-le dijo Harry a duras penas.

-¿La directora?-preguntó la maestra-¿Para qué?

-Es urgente.-dijo Wendy.

-Salió al ministerio por cita urgente…Todo lo que tengan que decirle a ella, pueden contármelo.-aseguró ella.

-Es Snaperrison…-dijo Kenny mientras todos se miraban aterrados.

-Ah señor McCormick, no sea ridículo.-comenzó la profesora.

-¡Emborracho a Hagrid!-aseguró Wendy.

-El profesor…

-¡Sabe cómo pasar a Penny!-le siguió diciendo Stan.

-Niños, ya les dije, la Piedra está bien protegida, ya le dije que hicimos pruebas para todo aquel que intentara pasar sobre estas y…

-¡Snaperrison vio como crearon todas!-insistió Kyle-Dijo usted que él miro el creo alguna prueba.

-Sí, pero…

-Y sabemos que es calvo, es malo.-aseguró Julie.

-¡NIÑOS!-la profesora pidió silencio-¡Es suficiente! Nadie está buscando la piedra Filosofal,-aseguró enojada, mostrando un rostro que todos los alumnos temían- y será mejor que vayan a estudiar para sus exámenes de mañana y dejen de lado esta fantasía, ADIOS.-les cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Harry.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor, si no se encuentra ahí eso significara que va a robar la piedra y si esta nos olvidamos de todo esto, por hoy.-dijo Wendy.

Todos bajaron las escaleras y entraron al Gran Comedor, donde los cientos de estudiantes chismorreaban y hablaban acerca de los exámenes, algunos de quinto grado parecían enloquecer, otros querían tirarse del puente, pero los niños buscaron con la mirada a Snaperrison, sin éxito alguno.

-No esta.-dijo Stan.

-Ya sabemos dónde fue.-aseguró Wendy.

-Tenemos que detenerlo.-dijo Harry-¿Quién está conmigo?-puso una mano en mitad de la bolita que había formado.

-Yo iré, pero no hare ese símbolo de "equipo" gay.-dijo Cartman.

-Bien, pues entonces, a salvar al mundo.-dijo Harry Potter liderando el camino de vuelta al tercer piso.

Una vez frente a la puerta donde encerraban a Penny todos los chicos se detuvieron, se tomaron de las manos y entraron, estaban a punto de pelear por llegar a la piedra Filosofal, sin saber que podían morir en el camino, pues antes de llegar a ese valioso objeto, tenían que enfrentar las pruebas de la piedra Filosofal.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Lo sé, este capitulo es demasiado fuck, demasiado grande como para que sus pobres cabecitas mortales lo capten :v Okno xDD Es demasiado estúpido, demasiado rápido, demasiado avance de historia, pero es sino el mejor, de los mejores que he escrito.**

 **Espero le haya gustado, porque tengo preparadas grandes cosas para el final. (Risa maligna).**

 **Ahora sí queridos lectores, esta historia ya esta casi oficialmente terminada, dos o tres capítulos es todo lo que queda, dejen review quienes hayan llegado hasta este punto.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, por continuar leyendo con estas estupideces que meto la pata, lo sé, no soy perfecto y en fin, no me extenderé demasiado, espero el capitulo les haya gustado, porque los siguientes también serán largos, recta final, dejen sus últimas reviews x3**

 **Y eso sería todo por el momento, mis sinceras disculpas por no subir cap la semana pasada, tenía clases y entre otras cosas me fue imposible subir cap, hasta el siguiente cap.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review si quieren y nos vemos x3**


	33. Las pruebas de la Piedra Parte 1

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **Capítulo 33 Las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal Parte 1 El musical**_

Los chicos abrieron entre Stan y Kyle la gigante puerta del tercer piso, reconocida por ser potencialmente letal, aunque a ellos claro eso les valía gorro, pues era como la cuarta vez en el ciclo que ingresaban en tan peligroso lugar, pero aquella vez no era para gastar un broma pesada y estúpida a cuatro niños o para presenciar la batalla de dos colosos entre las columnas que sostienen el techo, casi tan alto como una basílica, la sala tiene distintos corredores y al fondo de uno de estos había un habitante que ellos conocían muy bien; todos avanzaban lentamente, ocultándose entre columnas.

-¿Creen que se habrá curado de…?-comenzó Stan pero inmediatamente vomito.

-¿De lo de tu puta hermana?-preguntó Cartman sin descaro mientras se ocultaba detrás de una nueva columna-Pfff…Por nuestro bien espero que no.-se tropezó y maldijo por lo bajo.

-A lo mejor Snaperrison murió con Penny.-sugirió Julie feliz de imaginar la grotesca escena del profesor siendo devorado por una de las cabezas de Penny…o Snaperrison siendo violado por un pene gigante, destrozando su culo y órganos internos.

-Eso sería lo con…-comenzó Kyle pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Vuelvan al gran comedor ahora mismo!-para la sorpresa de todo Butters corría con valentía por el pasillo principal buscándolos-¡Haran que nos bajen puntos!-grito el rubio.

-¡Tu haras que nos maten!-le grito en un susurro mordaz Stan.

-O peor aún, que nos expulsen.-dijo Wendy, todos se le quedaron viendo-Todo el mundo esperaba que dijera eso ¿A que sí?

-La verdad lo esperaba más en el capítulo dieciséis, ahora como que es demasiado tarde.-admitió Kyle-Parece taaan forzado.

-No les dejare que vayan ahí.-Butters amenazo seriamente sacando su varita de centro de cuerno de unicornio, bastante potente, pero eso no impedia que fuera Butters, provocando la risas de los demás.

-Jajajaja, ¿Tu? ¿Nos amenazaste?-preguntó Cartman despectivamente-¿Tu? Oh Dios, sosténganme, me voy a morir.-reía incontrolablemente, tanto que cayó al piso rojo de las carcajadas.

-Butters, enserio, vuelve atrás, no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros.-le dijo Harry.

-Los acusare con la profesora McGonagall.-les dijo provocando que estos pararan de reír-¿Creen que no los he escuchado en sus múltiples conversaciones con todo esto? ¡Chicos esta bestia es un peligro! Y no nos toca a nosotros luchar contra lo que sea que esté pasando.-dijo el chico sin dejar de apuntar su varita.

-Butters, no tenemos tiempo de explicarte todo, pero esto es algo que debemos de hacer y como sé que vas a perdonarme de todos modos.-dijo Wendy exasperada también levantando su varita, el rubio se atemorizo y dio un saltito hacía atrás, pero de todas maneras lanzó un hechizo, fácilmente bloqueado por Wendy, la cual intercepto el hechizo y pronuncio "Petrificus Totalus"; provocando que Butters se quedara paralizado totalmente como roca.

-Tenemos cinco segundos.-dijo Cartman tratando de recordar cual era el hechizo asesino.

-No, este tiene efecto indefinido, tengo entendido que hasta que se rompa el vínculo del hechizo con el que lo lanzo, osease mua.-dijo Wendy-¡Vamos!

-¿Qué haríamos sin ella?-preguntó Kyle agradecido de no tener que llevar a Butters con ellos, dejando a la estatua Butters solo, en aquel vacío corredor, oscuro…Sin amigos.

Dejándole tiempo para pensar comenzó a sonar el ritmo "The zombie song de Hishe" por todo el lugar sin motivo aparente, mientras la pantalla del espectador se volvía gris y salía una lagrima de mala edición de video de youtube en el rostro de Butters….Oh genial, el muy idiota edito el script…Dejemos a ver que hizo.

-Yo solo soy Butters.-se escuchó cantar al susodicho, a pesar de que su boca no se movía de la expresión de terror cuando Wendy lo paralizo.

"Yo solo soy Butters en el corre-dor"-la cámara voltea de uno a otro lado.

"Quisiera tener amigos…menos jodidos"-cantó al ritmo de la canción mientras recuerdos aparecían en pantalla:

"Yo solo soy Butters auuu."-canta ahora con un coro invisible y se muestra el momento cuando Butters se presentó a los McCormick y como fácilmente lo ignoraron por Kyle y Stan, cuando se volvió gelatina y lo dejaron a que se pudriera con el ogro, cuando los tiburones lo tomaron como rehén y como sus amigos ni se interesaron por él, cuando Leslie lo volvió el tercer gemelo bromista sin pedirle permiso.

"Yo solo soy Butters, esta tan solo."-entra Cartman de fondo en el montaje de video diciendo la segunda frase.

"¿Podría alguien decirme porque sigo a-quí? Si todos me odian a mí."-cantó a la cámara con un traje blanco mientras que presentaba su álbum como estatua en el super bowl y le lanzaban rosas cientos de fanáticas y las cámaras por todos lados lo grababan como espectáculo de medio tiempo.

"Sin amigos."-canta un sujeto al azar a mitad del campo distrayéndonos de la vista y al volver se enseña a un Butters drogado y con la aguja en una mano, tirado en el piso de su baño con discos de oro.

"Muy so-li-to."-dicen los paparazis que no lo dejan ni dormir en paz durante la noche, él está cubierto hasta arriba.

"Vendemos empanadas."-cantaron dos sujetos moviendo de uno a otro lado un par de canastitas con el deseado objeto.

"Butters te amooooo."-entra Peck de otro universo a la canción teniendo un momento agudo.

Butters solo mira de uno a otro lado, siendo los ojos lo único que puede mover y se encuentra congelado a mitad de los pasillos de Hogwarts, nadie le prestaba atención ni le ayudaba, solo se burlaban de él.

"Dime que te casas conmigo."-volvió a entrar la otra Peck antes de que unos guardianes intercosmonautas la atraparan y la obligaran a volver a su universo origen.

-"Yo solo soy Butters."

"Soolo Butters"

"Solo Butters ¿Por qué tengo estos amigos? Necesito cambiar, necesito"-un coro angelical de fanáticas comienza a apoyar su cantó mientras se eleva en estrellas que se transforman en dinosaurios que terminan comiéndose a las fanáticas.

"No debí aceptar el contrato…"-cantó un acorde final solo para darse cuenta que estaba congelado y que ahora tenía que pensar en otra manera de pasar el rato mientras sus amigos hacían emocionantes aventuras.

El resto de los chicos ignorando todo ese "espectáculo" entretenido por parte del rubio avanzaron lentamente por los corredores restantes, hasta detenerse al escuchar un ruido estridente y poco agradable para el oído, que los obligaba a dejar de querer escuchar y volverse sordos para siempre, con propiedades vomitivas que pusieron a prueba sus estómagos, el de Stan no aguanto, algo tan horripilante, tan asqueroso y todo tan compactado en mierda que no concebían que eso pudiera hacer feliz a un alma en pena.

Música de reketton.

La peor tortura que un ser humano con un mínimo de inteligencia puede ser expuesto, letras asquerosas, sin rimas y mensajes subliminalmente tontos y súper sexualizados; todos se llevaron sus pequeñas e inocentes manos a sus oídos para evitar aquella tortura, pero la música resonaba gracias a las paredes.

En el fondo de aquel pasillo, junto a una grabadora de buen tamaño se encontraba el monstruo antes mencionado, el único e inigualable pene de tres cabezas: Penny, el cual se encontraba bailando de uno a otro lado por la música, moviendo una cabeza al ritmo, otra que dedicaba aquel baile a su madre Penny-Cilia…y el otro… el otro…bueno se estaba auto masturbándose a sus otras dos contrapartes.

-Cielos, esto aumentara el rating del fic ¿No?-preguntó Kyle mientras trataba de disimular un tic en su ojo izquierdo por aquella inmunda escena que sin duda quedaría grabada en sus memorias como un trauma, probablemente diez traumas.

-¡Carajo Chef! ¡Maldigo el día que compraste esa maldita lombriz de tres cabezas!-grito Stan para hacerse escuchar sobre la mierda auditiva del monstruo.

-¡Oye!-grito de vuelta Cartman ofendido, siendo su casa Slpytherin.

-¡Es que no se me ocurre nada más despectivo para eso!-grito Stan volviendo a vomitar a ver a Penny.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo para pasar sin morir de cáncer auditivo o que nos mate ese monstruo, ahí está una trampilla abierta, seguramente .-grito Wendy-¿Sugerencias?

-¿Atacar sus Slarts hasta amenazarlo con que si no nos deja pasar los artoniremos?-sugirió Julie.

-Sera nuestro plan B.-grito Harry para no perder el tiempo, aunque no fue necesario, todos lo escucharon, entonces se dieron cuenta que sus oídos ya no sangraban, el dulce silencio se apoderaba del ambiente-Oh mierda.

Penny aparto de un penetazo…cabezazo, la columna detrás de la que se escondían de su vista, sin duda atraído por el ruido externo, la grabadora parecía haberse roto en el aire, alguien no quería que avanzaran, y habían dejado a Penny de vuelta a su modo proteger la piedra, los chicos saludaron al monstruo que lanzó un rugido, que podía clasificarse como gárgaras antes de comenzar a escupir semen caliente sobre todos, la primera víctima fue Kyle intentando correr, fue rodeado por el semen de Penny hasta quedar congelado en el aire; ya intentando escapar Kenny recibió un disparo en su pierna, el proyectil se tornó una masa con vida que comenzó a extenderse sobre el chico cubriéndolo de aquel líquido blanquecino y deteniendo sus movimientos. Las chicas se escondieron en una columna y los chicos restantes en otra cercana.

-Nos encontrara, nos encontrara.-lloriqueaba Cartman acurrucado a la pared del cimiento.

-No…debemos distraerlo.-dijo Stan-Y solo hay una manera.-tragó nudo fuertemente-Harry, ve y canta rekketon.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Harry Potter escandalizado.

-¡Que cantes!-le grito Stan mientras escuchaba como Penny venía corriendo por el pasillo… o arrastrándose.

-Ah…no sé… ¿Una canción?

-¡La peor mierda que se te venga a la cabeza! ¡PERO YA!-grito Stan desesperado tirándose junto a Cartman al piso mientras el chico Potter asustado busco en lo más profundo de su blanco corazón y encontró una letra tan repetitiva y boba que era canción de aquel estilo.

-Yo la conocí en un tapsi.-comenzó a cantar Harry Potter saliendo de la columna, provocando que Penny se detuviera sin entender-De camino al clupp.-siguió "cantando" aquella abominación Potter, repitió las últimas dos frases un poco más fuerte a costa de una arqueada para vomitar-Me lo paró.-continuo cantando el chico rojo de la vergüenza.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.-dijo Wendy-Harry morirá cuando toque la parte de la chica, es demasiado tímido.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?-dijo Julie sin que le gustara lo que tendrían que hacer para salvar a Potter.

-El tapsi…Me lo paro, el tapsi…-Penny parecía hipnotizado en los movimientos de Potter, este amenazo con la vista a Cartman y Stan para que ayudaran a Kyle y Kenny, ambos obedecieron corriendo, luego Harry tuvo que continuar aquella horrible letra-Me paro con una mano que no la ví…-intentó sonar animado pero se contenía para evitar vomitar Sida.

-Yo, yo, yo le pare el tapsi, yo, yo, yo yo le pare el tapsi.-cantaron al mismo tiempo Julie y Wendy en ropa interior, la de Wendy era morada y la de Julie una gris y otra rosa, haciendo movimientos provocativos con las caderas, cosa que alegro al pene demasiado pues comenzó a erectarse e hizo que Potter tuviera su momento para vomitar.

-Ella esta clasinante y no me importa si la cante por aquí.-Harry prosiguió una parte inteligible, pero como era natural al pene gigante le dio igual.

-Sho sho, yo le pare el tapsi, yo, yo, yo, yo le pare el tapsi.-gritaban las chicas rojas de la vergüenza para ganarle tiempo a sus compañeros.

Mientras aquel espectáculo de mierda continuaba con Harry y las chicas; los únicos dos que conservaban su dignidad intacta…

-¡Maldito narrador de mierda!-grito Cartman después de que caca de paloma le cayera de la nada, dejando solo a Stan con su dignidad.

Este ayudo a Kyle lentamente a levantarse del suelo, donde estaba pegado gracias al semen de Penny, y luego le ayudo a quitarse aquella sustancia blancosa de todo el cuerpo, o lo que podían, a pesar de que sus manos apestaban Kyle estaba en condiciones de caminar, pero tenía un tic derecho y repetía continuametne:

-Piensa en tu lugar feliz con Rarity y RainbowDash…-decía repetidamente.

Por otro lado Cartman tomo de la mano a Kenny y lo sacó de golpe de la masa blanquecina y pegajosa, cayendo al suelo por el impulso, después se preocupó por quitarse la caca de paloma de su cabeza, por otro lado Kenny deseaba con toda su alma alejar a Karen una distancia de mil millones de kilómetros, incluso universos y realidades alternas entre ella y aquella puta escuela de locos, y vomito.

-Bien ya estamos todos.-dijo Stan haciendo que los cuatro se acercaran a la puertecita, en esta había un agujero profundo.

-Puede ser una trampa ¿No sería mejor buscar….?-iba a sugerir Kenny pero luego volteo a ver a sus amigos bailando y cantando aquella música de mierda, no había tiempo, no durarían mucho más.

-Yo digo que alguien salte ¿Alguien aquí no es cristiano?-pregunto Cartman.

-Soy judío.-respondió Kyle involuntariamente antes de darse cuetna de su error, pero demasiado tarde; Cartman le dio el empujón y lo tiro.

-¡Que hijo de puta!-Stan empujo a Cartman también al fondo de aquel lugar enojado.

-Oh Dios mío, mataste a Cartman.-le dijo Kenny.

-No me importa.-menciono Stan-Si él no mato a Kyle, estará bien…. ¿Todo bien haya abajo?-preguntó Stan esperando no haber asesinado a Cartman-Oh carajo Kenny, bien busquemos otra ma…

-¡Sigo vivo pendejo!-grito Cartman enojadísimo.

-¡Yo también, gracias por preguntar!-grito Kyle desde abajo, la oscuridad les prohibía ver nada.

-Kenny tu turno.-dijo Stan.

Kenny suspiro, tomo aire, miro hacia atrás, y luego a la derecha, ahí estaba la grabadora que Snaperrison había aparecido por arte de magia para ponerle esa música tan basura al pene gigante, sin más comenzó a correr en tropel hasta saltar por el agujero y arrepentirse de la idea inmediatamente al no sentir el piso después de unos segundos de caída.

-¡Chicos!-grito Stan a los que cantaban reketton para que pararan.

-Yo, yo, yo, yo le pare el tapsi, yo, yo, yo, yo le pare el tapsi.-repitieron Wendy y Julie bailando semidesnudas para complacer al maldito pene gigante, a la vez que Harry Potter seguía cantando estupideces sin sentido y con poco control de la palabra, todos hubieran preferido saltas desde un puente antes de continuar con aquella terrible tortura.

Todos se juntaron y comenzaron a caminar de espaldas pero el pene rugió con su semen, lanzándolo cerca de Julie como advertencia que no se movieran y continuaran cantando, a la vez que la extensión izquierda volvía a masturbar a sus dos hermanos.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena.-cambio el ritmo Harry de la nada y bailando la dichosa canción-Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena.-continuo cantando rojo de la vergüenza.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena.-le siguieron Wendy y Julie para complacer a la criatura-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…Ehhh macarena.-y los tres dieron un saltó de espaldas al ritmo de la canción que estaba en el aire, de hecho el ritmo salía de ningún sitió, pues la grabadora seguía apagada, así que todos miraron hacía la pantalla mirándome… Okay, dejen la apago.

(El narrador resignado cierra el video en youtube) ¡Listo!

Penny asintió con la cabeza volteando a sus víctimas, las cuales por supuesto que habían aprovechado aquella distracción para salir corriendo al sitio donde el animal debía proteger, sus tres cabezas soltaron un sonido al aire y en sus cabezas apareció un signo de exclamación antes de que comenzaran a correr con su bola central.

-¡Nos persigue!-grito Julie acentuando lo obvio.

-¡Tendremos que saltar!-gritó Wendy acercándose al agujero y saltando al fondo, Julie la imitó, no sin antes lanzar un gritito aterrador.

-¡Salta Harry!-le ordeno Stan que mantenía la puerta abierta, pero el pequeño Potter en lugar de saltar se deslizo por el piso, mientras Penny parecía a punto de llegar y la entrada de aplastar a Stan con su peso de madera, pero de no haber sido por el deslizamiento de Harry eso hubiera pasado, pues el deslizamiento permitió empujar a Stan hacía adentro a la vez que él entraba rápidamente por aquel lado y Penny aplastaba la madera, golpeando repetidas veces el piso.

En el piso inferior, después de haber pasado la primera prueba los chicos intentaban despejarse la cabeza, pues estaban adoloridos por la caída, aunque el piso era blando y no duro, casi como gelatina; Kenny por su parte ya acostumbrado al dolor miraba de uno a otro lado esperando toparse con algo a mitad de la oscuridad desconocido, para evitar ser sorprendidos por habitantes no deseados.

Wendy encendió las luces con el encantamiento "Lumus" demostrando a un equipo bastante destrozado, para empezar ella y Julie semi-desnudas, sus ropas se habían quedado arriba, estas intentaron atraerlas con magia, pero Penny se interponía entra la puerta y sus ropas intentaban pasar por la superficie del grotesco ser amorfo.

-¿Sabes qué? De repente ya no quiero recuperar mi ropa.-dijo Julie después de imaginar su falda bajo las bolas de Penny y vomitando.

-Toma mi túnica Wendy.-dijo Stan quedando con su camiseta blanca de botones y chaleco de Gryffindor, pero la chica tenía vestimenta.

-Gracias Stan.-la chica se sonrojo.

-Gracias Kyle.-dijo Julie.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te de mi túnica llena del semen de esa criatura?-preguntó Kyle recordándole ese importante detalle.

-Los narlots aprobarían la desnudes.-se retractó Julie haciendo una reverencia a Kyle.

-Bien, pasamos a Penny, ahora tenemos que pasar las pruebas de la piedra.-dijo Kenny-No sabemos lo que vendrá por delante, pero tenemos que avanzar.

-Bie…¡AHHHHH!-grito Cartman siendo arrojado varios metros en el aire.

-¿Qué suce…? ¡AHHHHH!-preguntó Stan solo para que su grito de niña se resonara por toda la habitación donde estaba encerrados, la cual estaba tan oscura que las varitas de Kenny y Wendy eran la única iluminación.

-¡Sta…AAAHHH!-trató de entender Wendy.

-Todos calla…¡AHHHHH!-gritó Harry Potter.

Julie, Kyle y Kenny eran iluminados por la varita del susodicho, los tres sudaban pues no entendían lo que sucedía, sus amigos habían salido volando hacia arriba cada vez que hablaban y si hacían eso también serían lanzados como proyectiles.

-Los gornatos me protegerán.-dijo Julie abrazándose-¡AHHH!

-No Julie… ¡Mierda…AAAHHH!-salió volando casi al mismo tiempo que su compañera de casa, disparado hacia arriba.

-Por favor que haya hecho lo correcto ¡Ahhh!-gritó Kenny antes de ser lanzado hacía arriba con toda la fuerza del mundo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Espero les haya encantado este pequeño musical…Lo spe, todas las canciones son una mierda, pero bueno xD Me dieron risa en su momento, además que la parte de Harry y el tapsi la quería poner prácticamente desde que puse a Penny, así que por eo se vió tan detallada, como pudieron notar las pruebas de la Piedra aca son mucho más rudas que en el original, así que prepárense para ver sufrir a los pequeños, como les encanta xD**

 **Dejen review, vamos sé que ustedes quieren después de toda esta droga xD**

 **Gracias por leer y por seguir acompañándome ya en los momentos finales, nos vemos muy pronto y más les vale esperar la lata que les tirare cuando llegue el cap final xD**


	34. Las pruebas de la Piedra Parte 2

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 34 Las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal Parte II**

 **Harry POV:**

¡Al fin me dan un jodido POV después de tanto tiempo! Por Dios, soy el jodido protagonista, en donde la historia se basa y no había podido tener un Pov; es decir, hasta Stan obtuvo un Pov, Stan, el reemplazo de Ron Weasley, por Dios; en fin, ahora me toca narrar, como buen personaje y protagonista que soy...¿Soy demasiado arrogante algunas veces? Tal vez el profesor Snaperrison tenga razón y debo bajar mi fama de la cabeza, no creo ser tan impor….

-¡¿Podrías narrar los eventos cara partida?!-me gritó Kyle desde una esquina de la pantalla; "Cálmate Buba, ya lo tengo todo planeado."

En fin, ¿Dónde nos quedamos en el último capítulo? (Tomo el guion mientras bebo una taza de café), ahh sí, cierto, nos quedamos en la segunda prueba, un poco rara en verdad; veamos….

(Volviendo a la narración habitual… si algo en este fic es habitual)

Todos estábamos decididos a avanzar en la aventura para conseguir la piedra Filosofal y dejar de lado los retorcidos planes de Snaperrison, cualesquiera que sean sus planes malignos, sobre todo si esos incluyen traer a la vida a Lord… Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un evento repentino.

-Bie…¡AAAAH!-Eric Cartman había lanzado un grito siendo lanzado en dirección contraria a la gravedad, sin ningún motivo aparente, eso me asusto mucho, y no fui el único, todos parecían preocupados.

-¿Qué suce…AHHH!-grito Stan solo para soltar un grito similar al de una niñita y ser lanzado en contra de la misma gravedad, desafiando las leyes de la física y el orden natural de las cosas, de nuevo sin motivo aparente.

-¡Sta….AAAHHHHH!-trató de ayudar Wendy, sufriendo el mismo efecto.

Fue entonces cuando lo descubrí, por algún motivo si llegábamos a hablar éramos lanzados hacía el techo, por lo que intente advertirles al resto que no hablara… cosa estúpida por cierto; termine sintiendo como mis pies se despegaban del piso, el cual de repente parecía ir más allá de la gravedad, pues caía hacía arriba, el mundo se había invertido.

Un punto luminoso se percibió mientras caía a la infinita nada, pronto descubrí que aquel punto no era el único en el espacio, sino que eran varios puntos de luz, esos puntos de luz, no tarde en darme cuenta que eran mis amigos… Stan, Wendy, Kenny y Kyle… ahh también el gordo de Eric.

-¿Linda caída no?-preguntó Julie haciendo círculos con su varita en el aire, provocando que se formaran círculos de luz en espiral.

-¿Por qué dura tanto esta caída?-preguntó Stan-El techo no estaba ni a dos metros de distancia…

-Brillante deducción Sherlock.-se mofó Cartman, vaya chistes sin gracia.

-¿Por qué seguimos cayendo?-preguntó Buba-¡Harry no permitiré que me llames por ese apodo en tu Pov!-gritó enfadadísimo Kyle.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes empezar de dejar de llamar a Hagrid por el apodo de Chef.-dije una verdad que hay que tomar enserio.

-Chicos, les recuerdo que estamos cayendo.-nos interrumpió Kenny, debo darle crédito, tenía razón, aunque era extraño; era como si estuviéramos cayendo, pero en realidad yo no me sentía incómodo en el aire, como si pudiera controlar mis movimientos.

-Al carajo la caída, cantemos.-dijo de repente Julie, esa chica es demasiado rara…

-¿Cantar? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tal si la segunda prueba es cantar?-preguntó Julie-En la primera prueba conseguimos pasarla con una canción, igual esta también.

-¿Ahora eres el medio que utiliza el autor para continuar con la trama que no sabe a dónde carajos envió? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te vuelvas Mary Sue y resuelvas la cuestión de la piedra?-se mofó Eric.

-Eso es bobo.-se limitó a decir Wendy-Estoy más segura que es alguna especie de juego mental, ¿No han notado que todo está demasiado oscuro?

-Dah, estamos bajo tierra, y yo que pensaba que eras la lista.-rio Cartman, como me gustaría cerrarle la boca.

 _-Ya somos dos.-me dijo el narrador-Ahh por cierto, tú eres el narrador durante este fragmente, tienes el mismo poder que yo, ejem, tengo…-dijo con una sonrisa perspicaz, a la cual agradecí._

Ahora que lo recuerdo mejor, creo que algo le paso a Eric, sí, algo relacionado con una paloma que había entrado inocentemente a la habitación y…

-Caca de paloma le cayó a Cartman, todos lo sabemos.-dijo Eric y como por arte de magia una caca de paloma cayó sobre su cabeza, embarrando todo su cuerpo de aquella sustancia blanquecina.

-Oh viejo, que asco.-dijo de repente Stan, quien estaba más cerca de él.

La caída parecía eterna, pudimos haber durado fácilmente cinco minutos sin exagerar sin sentir un piso en donde hacer, como quiera no estaba muy interesado en descubrir realmente a cuanta altura estábamos.

-Estoy aburrido.-resoplo Kyle a los siete minutos-¿Kenny hiciste la redacción para Snaperrison?-preguntó Kyle.

-Ah,… Creo que estamos intentado detenerlo…-le recordó Kenny rodando los ojos, ¿Enserio Buba? ¿Pensando en tarea? Esperaría esto de Wendy…

-¡Que no me llames Buba!-me gritó Kyle de vuelta a la pantalla.

 _-Harry, otro consejo, no hagas enojar a un personaje sino quieres terminar amordazado y encerrado en la cuarta pared.-me dijo el narrador, al cual volví a agradecer._

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Wendy de repente, interrumpiendo mi charla con el narrador.

-¡Al fin!-gritó Eric hastiado y enojado.

-¿Y si intentamos parar nuestra caída?-preguntó la chica-Si les importaría no interrumpir esta vez.-nos advirtió a todos-Okay, ¿Notaron lo oscuro que esta?-nos preguntó.

-Wendy estamos encerrados.-le recordó Stan-Odio concordar con el gordo, pero tiene que estar oscuro.

-¿Pero no recuerdan las clases con la profesora Siniestra?-preguntó la chica; la mayoría de los chicos arqueamos una ceja, las clases de astronomía solían ser las más absurdas de estudiar, incluso la autora de los libros originales las omitió, solo imagínense lo poco importantes que son para meter a Bill Mc´key y no a la profesora Selastraga… Pfff; tonterías.

-Harry, para un momento de romper la cuarta pared y escucha.-me ordenó Wendy, así que me limite a observarla.

-Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres, pero…-Kenny miró alarmado a la chica-No…No, no creo ¿Verdad?-comenzó a preocuparse.

-Oh sí.-dijo Wendy-Estamos en un vacío espacial.-nos explicó, y por lo visto cuatro de nosotros no entendimos a que se referían esos dos-Gracias por la información Harry, un vacío espacial es una cámara de suspensión estacionaria activada por la voz, no estamos cayendo, estamos flotando en un vacío.

-Wow.-dijo Stan-Ese es el elemento Deus Ex Machine peor usado de la historia.-dijo con total sinceridad.

-Da igual, ella nos habló de esto hace un tiempo, tienen una parecida en el ministerio, algo relacionado con un departamento de misterios…-explicó Wendy-Bueno, son usadas en lugares de seguridad para engañar a uno o varios ladrones y hacerles creer que están en la cayendo, pero realmente todos estamos quietos… Es un encantamiento ilusor.-dijo Wendy.

-Aun si eso fuera cierto ¿Cómo resolvemos el problema?-exigió saber Eric, ese chico es pedante.

-Fácil, tenemos que deshacernos de la ilusión.-dijo Wendy-El problema es que no sé el encantamiento para hacerlo…-contestó ella.

-Ninguno lo sabe.-traté de calmar a mi amiga.

-Harry, tú, tú estás en primera persona, tendrás que romper la cuarta pared e investigar el hechizo por google.-me dijo Wendy.

-¿Yo? ¿Romper la cuarta pared?-eso será más sencillo de lo que suena-Bien, lo hare.

Finalmente comencé a caminar hacia fuera de la toma, donde todo era un blanco imaginario, nada ocurría fuera del enfoque de nosotros seis, a pesar de haber cientos de personajes.

 _-No, no volvamos con esto.-el narrador parecía hastiado._

Solo tienes que darnos el maldito hechizo, vamos, está en google.

- _Lo tienen en el guion idiota.-dijo de malas pulgas-¡No estoy de malas pulgas!-sí, sí lo estas-Ah pues bueno, te quitó la narración._

 _ **Fin Harry Pov**_

¿Qué te parece eso San Potter? Ja, en fin, continuemos con la narración habitual.

Harry inteligentemente tomó el guion del capítulo que estaban interpretando y acercó su varita para leer mejor la inscripción.

-Bien, bien; el narrador tenía razón.-dijo Harry-No hay que investigar por google, tenemos que probar el encantamiento finite incatatem.

-¿El encantamiento finite incantatem? ¿Estás loco?-preguntó Stan enojado a su amigo-Se supone que no lo hemos visto.

-Es bastante sencillo de hacer.-dijo Wendy-Lo he leído en varios libros.-les explicó a la vez que agitaba su varita y repetía la pronunciación en voz baja.

-¿Esperas que hagamos un hechizo que ninguno conoce?-le gritó Cartman-Tú si que estas chiflada.

-Lo dice el chico embarrado de caca de paloma.-defendió Stan a su amiga-¿No puedes cambiar eso de amiga a algo más…ejem….?-preguntó al narrador, la respuesta era "No".

-¡Finite incantatem!-gritó Wendy a la vez que hacía un movimiento circular con su varita y al volver al punto de origen hacía que el objeto retrocediera a su pecho; a pesar de que unas chispas celestes alumbraron la punta de la varita, el encantamiento no paró la caída.

-Diablos.-Wendy se molestó-Necesitamos más potencia, Kenny ayúdame.

El chico rubio realmente no sabía cuál era el encantamiento en cuestión, cierto que lo había leído en algunas novelas de magos, pero realmente nunca lo había intentado, así que cuando tomo su varita de abedul, era como si las heces de licántropo en el interior rugieran, el peligro de la situación más la presión del momento le hicieron sentir una energía hasta entonces desconocida, así que imitó el movimiento de Wendy y asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era pura determinación; al igual que la de Wendy, el resto miraban de uno a otro lado, esperando que aquello funcionara…

-¡Finite Incantatem!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo la rueda en sentido a las manecillas del reloj, provocando que las chispas celestes se convirtieran en una especie de luz de neón, para cuando llegaba la parte final, Wendy repitió el movimiento que conocía, inclinó su varita hacía el pecho esperanzada de que todo terminara, pero decidió mirar a Kenny para ver como lo llevaba, una rabia le embargo el pecho, provocando que su sangre hirviera y una fuerza de determinación apareciera en ella, el chico no había inclinado su varita hacía el pecho, sino que al volver al punto de origen forzó su brazo para que este fuera más adelante.

Sin embargo no pudo decir o ver nada más durante los siguientes cinco segundos, pues una poderosa luz celeste se apoderó de la habitación, inhibiendo a los chicos por un momento, al acabar aquel destello todos abrieron los ojos, no estaban cayendo, ni siquiera estaban gravitando, estaban parados en la habitación de debajo de donde Penny les había obligado a montar aquel numerito musical, la habitación efectivamente era oscura, pero una luz tenue iluminaba a los chicos, la cual se difamaba a intervalos irregulares, al voltear al techo para intentar entender que ocurría vieron a su viejo amigo de tres cabezas intentado sumergir repetidas veces una de sus cabezas por el pequeño agujero, sin gran éxito.

-Se los dije, una cámara de vacío; su efecto es interesante.-dijo Wendy.

-Lumos máxima.-dijo Eric interrumpiendo a Wendy-Ese tipo de cosas solo le interesan a los astrólogos inútiles como la señorita Selastraga.-aseguró mientras avanzaba por la habitación a una puerta de madera que estaba media abierta, el resto repitió el encantamiento y abandonó la habitación sin mayor reparo.

Bajaron por unos escalones de madera bastante malgastados y que crujieron repetidas ocasiones por tener que aguantar el peso de Cartman.

-¡No estoy tan pesado!-le grito Cartman la narrador.

Tu dieta en base de comida chatarra, estomago, aptitud y caca de paloma que te caerá, justo… ahora (le cayó más caca de paloma), demuestran que eres un gordo de mierda, ja mierda ¿Entiendes? Como tu…Nah, no es gracioso.

-¿Podemos continuar la historia?-pidió Wendy-Nos quedan otras tantas pruebas antes de llegar a la piedra y yo no pienso pasarme cinco capítulos aquí abajo, mi contrato estipula que no hare más de cuarenta capítulos.

-¿Entonces te iras en el siguiente fic?-preguntó Stan.

-Renovare contrato, dah.-le dijo Wendy en lo que llegaban al último tramo de las escaleras, en ese tiempo Cartman ya se había limpiado los restos de la sustancia blanca de su cara, pero, ¿Qué rayos? Me siento de buenas y ya estamos al final ¡Le cayó más caca de paloma en toda la cara!

-Viejo, casi que siento lastima por ti.-le dijo Kyle, no seas marica Kyle.

-Ah, no necesito tu lastima, judío pecoso de mierda.-le dijo el gordo jadeando mientras se limpiaba el nuevo excremento.

-Por eso dije casi.-respondió cruelmente Kyle sacándole la lengua…

-¿Qué edad tienes Kyle? ¿Cinco años?-le dijo Wendy mientras volvía a abrir otra puerta de madera que estaba al final de las escaleras-Ya maduren, estamos en una importante misión para… ¡Oh Dios mio!

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos alarmados, menos claramente el gordo.

-¡Es…! ¡Es…!-Wendy no encontraba palabras para describir que había detrás de la puerta así que la abrió por completo, mostrando al resto lo que había dentro.

 **Conti….**

-¡Dije que no haría más de cuarenta capítulos! ¡Te jodes!-gritó Wendy rompiendo la pared negra del final y mostrando al espectador lo que había detrás de la puerta.

Delante de ellos tenían una habitación oscura, con múltiples especímenes de plantas exóticas, las cuales eran iluminadas por lámparas mágicas, sabían que eran mágicas porque la luz no escapaba de la habitación a pesar de tener abierta la puerta, solo se quedaba en el interior.

-Debe de ser otra prueba.-dijo Kenny sin confiar en las plantas.

-Yo no veo ningún peligro con las plantas.-dijo Harry picoteando una con su varita, nada ocurrió.

Sin embargo Kyle temblaba, como si estuviera en un lugar que no quisiera… sintió como si volviera a tener ocho años, en esa excursión muggle, como si sus ropas se desvanecieran después de un altercado de ira; volvió a sentir la mirada penetrante y burlona de sus compañeros… Sus sentimientos acumulados provocaron que se sonrojara como un tomate y deseara escapar de aquel lugar, pero la puerta se cerró después de que Cartman entrara.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Harry.

-Las… plantas…Tienen vida…-dijo Kyle-¡No es mi culpa!-gritó de repente.

-¿No es tu...?-Wendy no entendió el mensaje, pero cuando intentó repetirlo una de las orquídeas que tenía cerca saltó a su brazo, transformándose en el proceso en un gusano, especialmente viscoso y espantoso, el cual se enrollo en ella como serpiente-¡Quítenmelo de encima!-gritó aterrada, y en un intentó apresurado por soltarse del agarre del gusano se quitó la túnica de Stan.

-¡Wendy!-gritó el chico intentado acercarse, pero debajo del escritorio dos patas peludas y flexibles le tomaron los pies, mostrando a una araña gigantesca que escondía detrás del escritorio-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-el grito de Stan rompía tímpanos, incluso una flor exploto por lo agudo y chillón del grito de horror del pobre chico.

-¡Ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos! ¡Sean fuertes!-gritó Kenny-Esto parece trabajo de un súper Bogart… ¡Aquí lo ocultan!-gritó pero se tuvo que detener al ver como una planta se rompía frente de él, antes de que supiera más se encontró con el cuerpo de su hermana menor Karen frente a sus ojos, muerta, sin señales de vida y con varios moretones y un olor repugnante a cerveza...

-¡Kenny no es real!-intentó gritar Harry, pero solo quedaban él y Cartman, ya que el resto no podía combatir contra sus miedos.

-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Julie.

-Señorita, el quisquilloso ha sido cancelado.-entró un hombre en esmoquin a la habitación.

-¡Noooooo!.gritó Julie mientras se hacía bolita, comenzaba a rodar en el piso en llanto y se chupaba el dedo para calmar el dolor.

-Mierda, detengamos esto rápido.-dijo Harry Potter, quien junto a Cartman saltaron los distintos surtidos de peligros a los que sus amigos estaban sometidos e intentaron abrir la puerta del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡No funciona sin un encantamiento idiota!-gritó Eric cuando cayó al piso después de empujar la puerta varias veces.

-¡No recuerdo cuál es el encantamiento!-dijo Harry aterrado.

-¡Mierda Potter!-gritó Cartman-¡El encantamiento es…!-pero no pudo terminar porque detrás de los arbustos una paloma apareció, pero esta era diferente a las demás palomas existentes, porque no era real… Sí lo era, pero no en el sentido literal, era una caricatura de una paloma con una sonrisa maligna, que doblo tanto su espalda, de manera que su trasero apuntaba a Cartman, y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué mierda?-preguntó Cartman temblando-Por favor, no más…No más…-tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-Hoo hooo.-la paloma lanzó su sonido antes de que su trasero comenzara a lanzar caca blanca como si de una metralleta se tratase, apuntando directamente hacía Cartman.

-¡NOOO!-gritó el castaño buscando refugio, pero cada vez que se refugiaba detrás de una mesa u obstáculo este desaparecía, dejándolo expuesto a la caca de la metralleta.

Todo era un pandemónium, los gritos histéricos de Wendy tratando de quitarse los diferentes tipos de bichos que se pegaban a su piel, o a Julie que rodaba en el suelo mientras lloraba, Kenny llorando por el cadáver de su hermana, Stan intentando escapar de las garras de la araña, Kyle con su ataque de nervios por los recuerdos relacionados con las plantas y finalmente Cartman que intentaba cubrirse la cara por los restos de caca que le caían continuamente.

 **Continuara…**

-¡Ahora mismo!-gritó Harry a la cámara, oh mierda me olvide de él… Carajo, tengo sueño…Bueno, podemos continuar.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, en cualquier momento su fobia lo atacaría y lo pondría histérico, así que se apresuró a intentar recordar el hechizo, tomo su varita mágica…

-¡Aliojomora!-gritó a la cerradura, nada ocurrió.

-¡AH POR DIOS!-gritó Wendy histérica-¡Eres mi puto mejor amigo Harry James Potter!-gritó con todo ímpetu, los insectos que tenía en su cuerpo salieron gimiendo de miedo-¡Y amigo de Kenny McCormick!-la araña que tenía a Stan lo soltó mientras retrocedía acobardada por los gritos de la chica- ¡Los dos putos mejores estudiantes del jodido colegio! -se acercó al susodicho que tenía los ojos como platos-¡Y me estas tratando de decir!-el grito llamo la atención de Julie quien dejo de rodar-¡Me estas jodiendo que no puedes recordar…!-tuvo que detenerse por una rabia que parecía acumulada, al mismo tiempo que Kyle le prestaba atención y la paloma dejaba de tirar caca como ametralladora-¡Qué no puedes recordar un puto encantamiento básico que te he explicado jodidas cien veces!-gritó la chica provocando que toda la habitación y las cosas que la formaban, menos las paredes y los chicos mismos; se concentraran en una esquina alejada de Wendy y Harry, el chico buscaba ayuda en el resto de sus amigos, pero el resto de chicos estaban congregados en la misma esquina que el súper Bogart y se abrazaban-¡ALOHOMORA!-gritó a la puerta apuntando su varita provocando que la cerradura saliera volando por la habitación y se incrustara en el techo-¡Te vuelves a equivocar y te juró que el siguiente incrustado en el techo serás tú!-gritó Wendy, la chica tomo aire, volteó a la esquina donde todos abrazaban al Bogart y lanzó una mirada de ira, la criatura sin forma y masa definida salió corriendo con un lamentable gemido de desesperación, mientras los chicos permanecían tan palidos como la caca que cubría a Cartman-Podemos continuar.-su voz volvió al tono que empleaba usualmente.

Wendy tomó con ímpetu la túnica de Stan y se la puso encima de sus ropas interiores, cuando volvió a mirar a los chicos congregados se sorprendió por el hecho de que ninguno se movía.

-Vamos, tenemos que detener a Snaperrison.-dijo Wendy y abrió la puerta.

 **¿Ya puedo poner el continuara? (preguntó el narrador temeroso a que le gritaran)**

 **-Sí, sí, continuara, puntos suspensivos…-dijo Wendy mientras se sentaba en una silla con su nombre y bebía una botella de agua, una mujer se le acercó.**

 **-¡Wendy esa fue una actuación di-vi-na!-le gritó, pero como esto ya no es parte de la historia…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-De nuevo, no sé que carajos me fume, pero como estuve viendo un maratón de Jesica Jones tarde en publicar estó, según yo era para ayer, en fin, la serie vale la pena, espero les gustara el capitulo, que se rieran y que sobre todo le tuvieran miedo a Wendy :v Girl Power!**

 **Por cierto, hare un jueguito, verán, ¿Recuerdan que en el primer libro cada prueba la hacía el profesorado? Bueno, en este libro es exactamente igual, pero no solo el profesorado, sino también los empleados, un ejemplo claro es Penny por Chef, también dejé en claro que Sinistra Selastraga fue la que hizo el desastre de la segunda prueba, pero este es el reto, averiguen, quién creo la tercera prueba, quien lo haga recibirá un premio sorpresa.**

 **En fin, dejen review si les gustó, gracias por leer, maten a un gatito, nos**

 **vemos en el siguiente cap (Recuerden faltan 3 o 4), chao.**


	35. Las pruebas de la Piedra Parte 3

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 35 Las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal Parte III**

-Y última de las benditas pruebas.-aseguró Wendy-Ya está durando demasiado.

-Oh por favor Wendy.-Stan se quejó pues a él le encantaba aquel trabajo.

-Sí, yo también estoy desesperado.-dijo Harry mientras traspasaban la puerta-Lo bueno es que creo que ya solo nos quedan tres pruebas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Kyle.

-Lo leí en el guion.-contesto Harry-¿Sabes? Algunos nos esforzamos en leer el libreto.

Y el narrador pregunto: "¿Saben que ya inicio el capítulo verdad?"

-Sí, pero nos obligas a decir estos estúpidos chistes sin gracia que rompen la cuarta pared.-se quejó Eric-Viene en el libreto que hablemos del libreto.-acto seguido le cayó caca de elefante, enterrándolo en una montaña de mierda-Joder, esto ya no tiene gracia.

"Pueden continuar" contestó el sexy narrador mientras sacaba un teléfono celular y presionaba el botón de en medio "Ciri ¿Qué he hecho mal?" El celular tardo en contestar y cuando lo hizo una voz robótica de mujer le dijo "Nacer".

-Ejem, ¿Podemos saltarnos los chistes de cuarta pared y seguir con la siguiente prueba?-preguntó Wendy apresurando a todos y tronando los dedos, para luego mirar al espectador-Ignora que todo esto ha pasado…Espera, puedo hacerlo, oblivio.

-Gracias por salvarnos Wendy.-dijo Stan siguiendo el hilo de la historia.

-Solo espero no volver a toparme con otro Bogart el resto de mi vida.-Cartman intentaba limpiarse aun todas las heces que llevaba encima-Si tan solo existiera un encantamiento.

Wendy se acercó confidencialmente a Kyle y hablo en un susurro:

-¿Le cuento de fregoteggo?-preguntó la chica al del gorro verde.

-No, dejemos que lo descubra.-contestó Kyle en susurro.

-¡¿Están hablando de mi?!-gritó Cartman a los dos chicos-Porque si es así.-saco su varita mágica amenazándolos.

-No, para nada.-Kyle rodó los ojos en señal de desinterés por continuar con la conversación, justo a tiempo pues en aquel momento, después de haber cruzado un pasillo oscuro creyeron encontrar una luz proveniente de otra fuente que no era sus varitas.

Entraron en una sala circular gigantesca, el techo parecía ser más una cúpula de cristal que otra cosa, pues rayos de luna se colaban entre las distintas capas de piedra, casi con un efecto parecido al del Gran Comedor, solo que en este la vida salvaje no constaba de palomas matutinas, velas flotantes o pedazos de comida que iban y volaban de un extremo a otro; sino que parecían más bien unas especies de búfalos voladores, no los búfalos no volaban, sino que estaban sentados en sillas voladoras y sus cerebros salían de sus cuerpos, provocando la levitación de los objetos y cuerpos en cuestión, estos animales tenían los ojos desorbitados y parecían ver viscos, pues un ojo miraba a un punto y el otro miraba a otro totalmente distinto.

-¿Qué carajos?-preguntó Stan al entrar en la sala-¿Estos pobres animales viven aquí?

-¡¿A quién llamas animal flácido humano?!-gritó una de aquellas bestias sin siquiera mover su boca, de la cual salía un chorro de baba, y sus ojos parecían perdidos en direcciones completamente diferentes.

-Lo lamento, no creía que…-trató de disculparse Stan.

-¡¿No crees?!-gritó otro toro girando su cabeza y salpicando a Cartman de su saliva-¡Chicos! ¡Este humano no cree!

-Un momento.-Harry Potter detuvo el evento y el tiempo se congelo, luego miro hacía el narrador-¿No era esta la prueba donde había una escoba y muchas llaves?-preguntó sin entender.

El narrador respondió "Por supuesto, pero puede que cuando cierto rubio revolviera los papeles de mi historia, ejem, ejem, en el lugar de llaves voladoras puede que accidentalmente se derramara algo de café entre paginas y se entendiera como búfalos súper inteligentes del futuro voladores."-explicó el narrador.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-exclamó Harry, pero de todas maneras el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y los búfalos los encerraron con un campo de fuerzas gris que salía de su cerebro.

-Irán a ver al gran patriarca.-dijo otro de los búfalos dando vueltas en su silla-Wiiiiii.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros antes de que comenzaran a levitar en la esfera gris y ascendieran a la cúpula, donde una manada de búfalos formaban hileras de círculos voladores y en medio de la sala flotante se encontraban los niños en la burbuja gris, los búfalos hablaban su arcaico idioma desde la oscuridad.

En medio del salón una máquina de juguete que era una rueda, en el centro una flecha y en distintas posiciones las imágenes de distintos animales; comenzó a girar y cayó en una casilla, pronunciando con voz robótica: "La vaca dice Muuuuh".

-¡El patriarca dice orden!-gritó un búfalo bastante enano, con voz prepotente y unos lentes de pretencioso-Vaya, miren lo que nos traen los santos, humanos no creyentes.

-¿Soy el único que considera que esto es lo más estúpido que ha visto en su vida?-preguntó Kenny.

Todos asintieron ignorando a los animales y charlando sobre otras cosas.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno el pequeño búfalo mientras sus ojos daban vueltas-Gran patriarca, señor, son ateos, humanos ateos, obviamente habrá un caso, pero creo que necesitaremos un abogado ¿Podría designarles uno?

La máquina volvió a accionarse haciendo que su flecha girara sobre los distintos animales, hasta detenerse en uno "La oveja dice Beee"

-¿Oveja?-preguntó Harry comprendiendo de pronto la situación.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer este trabajo.-desde detrás de los búfalos comenzó a caminar en el aire una oveja a cuatro patas, entrando por medio de una puerta a la burbuja telepática de los chicos.

-Hola Potter.-saludó la oveja.

-¿Una oveja parlante?-preguntó Kenny anonadado-Creo que lo he visto todo.

-Vengo a presentar su defensa.-dijo la oveja.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Porque si lo hacía los búfalos prometieron invadir la sala común de Slpytherin y así tendré mi ansiada aventura con los góticos.-expresó oveja abriendo un portafolio que había sacado de su lana-Caballeros, damas, machos, hembras y especie no definida de paloma que cagara sobre el humano Eric T. Cartman.-se presentó.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Cartman mirando al cielo, donde una linda caca de paloma caía hacía él, y justo cuando estaba a punto de sentir la textura la caca reboto sobre la burbuja y salió volando al piso-Quiero veinte de estas.-le dijo a los búfalos sacando todos los galeones que tenía en sus bolsillos.

-¿La conoces?-preguntaron todos sus amigos a Harry.

-Por supuesto.-Harry les recordó la aventura que había tenido en navidades con los góticos y Butters.

-¿Entonces nos representaras legalmente?-preguntó Wendy esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, recuerda que, en el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas, en la ciudad de Nueva York, los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como Unidad de Victimas Especiales.

-Tu TUN.-Julie hizo aquel clásico sonido mientras una música de Jazz comenzaba a sonar.

-Con las actuaciones de Harry Potter,-dijo mostrando una fotografía a tonos sepia del mismo-Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, una aceituna y actuación especial de Arnold Schwarzenegger LA LEY Y EL ORDEN UNIDAD DE VICTIMAS ESPECIALES.

12:30 am-Algún lugar de Hogwarts

-Mis queridos amigos bubalus bubalis…-comenzó Oveja.

-Ahí te buscan Kyle.-se mofó Harry dándole unas palmadas a su amigo, este molesto le dio un codazo, pero no impidió que Harry se riera.

-Los bovinos lo escuchamos señor Oveja.-hablo pacientemente el búfalo con lentes.

-Mis clientes, aquí presentes, -revisó los papeles en su maletín-han sido culpados de ateísmo hacía el cielo bovino, ¿Me equivoco?

-Usted está en lo correcto.-el búfalo que daba vueltas en su silla se detuvo un segundo antes de volver a dar vueltas-Wiiiiii.

-Bien, tengo que decirles que aquella acusación es falsa.-dijo Oveja bastante convencido-Mis clientes pueden testificar sobre su religión y así ser libres.

-Yo creo en Jesús, mi pastor.-dijo Stan levantándose imitando a Gary, todos rápidamente se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a cantar canciones de la iglesia cristiana.

-¡Sus clientes son inclusos peores! ¡Profanos! ¡Herejes!-gritó el búfalo escandalizado mientras espuma salía de su boca.

-¿Ese no es la religión?-preguntó Stan asustado.

-¡Por supuesto que esa no es la verdadera religión! ¡Ustedes son pertenecientes a la mayor mentira de todas! ¡Nuestro Dios es bueno y humilde! ¡Algún día todos seremos parte de él!-gritó con los ojos fuera de órbita el pequeño búfalo.

-¿Entonces cuál es el verdadero Dios?-preguntó Kenny asustado.

Desde arriba de la cúpula descendió con una luz angelical comenzó a bajar un objeto de una forma que todos conocían perfectamente, una Angus de McDonalds, bajaba con una cuerda bastante y los búfalos cantaban tonos angelicales y se abrazaban unos a otros mientras lloraban de la alegría.

-Yo soy el Dios de los buffalos.-les dijo la hamburguesa sin siquiera mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, además de que su voz parecía venir de todos lados.

-Oh lo siento, su deidad.-Oveja se arrodillo, mirando al piso que estaba a varios metros de ellos y ordeno a los humanos a que lo imitaran.

Pero Cartman solo miraba con tentación gulosa aquella hamburguesa, hacía dos horas que no tragaba un alimento, y todo para ayudar a esos chicos a despedir a Snape… A proteger la Piedra Filosofal.

-Yo creo en usted Angus divina.-confeso Harry y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero los he visto a ustedes, son humanos.-dijo la hamburguesa mientras gracias a la acción del hilo se movía en forma de péndulo-Su amigo de pompón rojo ha dicho que no creía, por eso merecen ir al infierno.-les dijo la hamburguesa mientras se abría y una bola de energía salía de su interior.

-¡Esperen! ¡Déjenme salir de esta burbuja! ¡Aún no he tenido la aventura con los góticos!-gritó Oveja desesperado.

-¿Va a matarnos una hamburguesa?-pregunto Julie-Oh lastima, yo esperaba que fueran los snorlacks.

-Un segundo ¿Qué has dicho?-el ente divino se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el rayo y miró a la chica con un ojo avido.

-Bueno, dicen que el cuerno de los snorlacks de cuerno arrugado explota cuando este lo embiste contra su presa, por lo que siempre creí que moriría por un snorlack, pero bueno, morir por una hamburguesa tampoco está mal.

-Mh…Chica, tus palabras son sabias, pero de todas maneras los voy a ma… ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?-la hamburguesa tuvo que volver a detenerse pues Eric parecía tener un ataque de nervios, la espuma le salía por la boca… boca donde podría entrar caca de paloma…Si tan solo no estuviera en ese dichoso campo de fuerza.

-¡Tengo hambre!-en un súbito acto de valentía y estupidez Eric Cartman se lanzó contra el campo de fuerza, rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos, provocando que sus amigos y Oveja salieran lanzados al piso, pero Eric se quedó un momento en el aire, en el cual abrió su boca como si de un pez se tratara, expandiéndola más de lo debido y de un solo mordisco arrebato la hamburguesa de su cable.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito el bufalo de lentes mientras veía como su Dios moría dentro de las mandíbulas de Cartman, quien masticaba orgullosamente la deidad.

-"El pato hace cuak"

Todos sin excepción se dieron un buen golpe contra el suelo, pero lograron sobrevivir, incluso Cartman (a pesar de que este había dejado un cráter en el suelo), los búfalos voladores se acercaban para atraparlos.

-¡Corran!-gritó Harry Potter mientras todos se levantaban e iban corriendo hacía la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

Uno de los búfalos enfadado cerro sus ojos y de este salió una especie de rayo láser rosa que salió disparado en diferentes direcciones y rebotaba contra las paredes.

-¡Ábrete puerta!-gritó Harry cuando llegaban a la puerta de madera, esta sorpresivamente fue abierta-Fue más fácil de lo esperado.

-¡Ahora entra!-Wendy lo empujo y todos y cada uno de los presentes en la habitación justo antes de que el rayo rosado diera contra esta y la transformara en roca, y cuando el búfalo volvió a lanzar el rayo este reboto contra los búfalos convirtiéndolos en piedra, a todos menos el de lentes que se había quedado arriba.

-Imbéciles.-se rascó el cerebro mientras bajaba en su asiento volador-Bueno, tendré que buscar otra salida.

-Recuérdenme matar a Tweek si salimos vivos de esta.-les dijo Wendy.

-Anotado.-Kenny lo apuntó en su libreta que cargaba sin ningún motivo aparente.

Los chicos, chicas y Oveja, respiraron entrecortadamente, se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a sonreír, después de todo se habían salvado.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar?-preguntó Harry a Oveja-Estamos intentando proteger la Piedra Filosofal, y que despidan a Snaperrison.

-Por supuesto que no, solo vine de abogado por ustedes, ahora me despido.-dicho esto comenzó a girar en una espiral de arcoíris y sangre que salió del piso y atravesó el techo y el techo del techo, y el techo del techo del techo y el techo del techo del techo del techo del techo… Bueno, varios pisos por encima de ellos.

-Bien, sigamos.-dijo Wendy-Estamos ya ante una de las últimas pruebas, la habitación donde estaba se ilumino y todo pareció confundirles, como siempre.

Unas piezas de ajedrez gigante estaban colocadas a mitad del piso, de su lado las piezas blancas y del otro las negras; el piso también tenía una cubicula similar al ajedrez mágico, cosa que emociono a Stan, el maestro del ajedrez; por los lados se encontraban piezas destruidas de partidas pasadas.

-Parece que para pasar a la siguiente habitación deberemos ganar una partida de ajedrez mágico.-dijo Stan y la mayoría confirmo con la cabeza.

todos sabían cuál era esta prueba y estaban listos para pasarla cuando de repente:

-¡Alto!-gritó Kenny mirándolos sin entender el alboroto-¿No se dan cuenta que podemos pasar justo por los costados?-les hizo ver las dos sendas que daban paso directo a la puerta.

-Normalmente te diría que no le quites la emoción a la fiesta, pero Kenny tiene razón.-dijo Wendy-Necesitó que este sea el último capítulo de las pruebas, así que Stan vámonos.-le ordeno a su amigo.

-Pero el ajedrez… y yo…y luego…-hablaba Stan entrecortadamente y bastante frustrado.

-Sí, vámonos.-Kyle también pareció abandonar la idea.

-Pero…Pero…-la voz de Stan se había agonizado y después de lanzar un bufido se cruzó de brazos y junto a sus amigos camino por el lado del tablero; las piezas se le quedaron viendo a los niños, pero la mayoría logro ignorarlas, excepto Stan quien se moría de ganas por jugar el ajedrez mágico a esas alturas, pero después de tanta perorata entre todos abrieron la puerta y entraron en la siguiente habitación, la última antes de llegar a la Piedra.

-¡Sí!-gritó Wendy pues aún quedaban casi mil palabras de capítulo y se presentara la situación que se presentara se sentía capaz de superarla.

Era una habitación simple, con una mesa y siete botellas de vidrio encima de la mesa, todas de distinto tamaño, nada más simple, una vez el último de ellos pasara el umbral un fuego purpura se encendió por la entrada, provocando que Cartman saltara de aquel lugar, el fuego se extendió por unas rayas en el piso pegadas a las paredes y llego al otro extremo donde un fuego ahora de color negro les impidió el paso por un umbral hacía otras escaleras.

-Oh demonios ¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Harry.

-Son siete, podemos beber una cada uno.-considero Cartman.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos los presentes recordando a la perfección la última vez que intentaron tentar a la suerte probando cosas desconocidas.

-Bueno, si esto es como el libro lo más seguro es que nos dejaran un papelito para averiguar cual de las botellas es veneno y cual el pase…-Wendy se puso a buscar el papel-Seguro esta por aquí.-comenzó a revisar hasta el mínimo rincón-¡No esta!

-Obviamente no está, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un papel con la respuesta a cuál es la manera segura de cruzar si el propósito es que nadie cruce?-le dijo despectivo Cartman.

-Ese es un buen punto.-admitió Kenny aunque le doliera.

-Podemos hacer un doble encantamiento.-dijo Julie-Aguamenti sobre nuestros cuerpos y el protego para que el agua permanezca en su lugar.

-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!-dijo Cartman enojado.

-No es de hecho una mala idea…-terció Wendy-Suena factible…

-Pero no podremos hacer los hechizos concentrados mientras vamos por el fuego.-hizo ver Stan-Y por si fuera poco solo hemos aprendido a manejar un hechizo por varita, no sabemos manejar dos.

-Y yo no sé hacer el encantamiento Protego.-dijo Kenny avergonzado-Es de tercer grado.

-Ahí entró yo que sé hacer el encantamiento.-admitió Wendy sintiéndose como si fueran rivales en clase, algo orgullosa-El aguamenti lo hará Julie.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo el culo gordo?-preguntó Kyle enojado.

-Porque no podemos confiar en él.-aseguró Wendy-Y siendo franca Cartman les será de más ayuda que…-se quedó mirando por un momento a la chica Lovegood-No creo que Snaperrison, y peor aún "el que preferimos evitar nombrar" si es que esta dentro con el profesor, aguanten escuchar sobre los Snorlacks…-dijo Wendy al resto.

-Creo entender tu punto.-dijo Cartman-Espera ¿Dijiste "el que preferimos evitar nombrar"?-se puso a temblar de repente-¿Puede estar detrás?

-¿Para qué más querría Snaperrison la piedra?-le dijo sencillamente Harry-¿Acaso no lo sabías?

-¡Obviamente no!-grito Eric.

-Pues te jodes, ya estando aquí necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-afirmó Stan-Y ya que Wendy y Julie no van a estar…-lo tomo fuertemente-Tendrás que luchar.-le obligo a levantar la varita.

Todos y cada uno de los cinco chicos se pusieron de frente al fuego, Harry liderando al grupo con desasosiego, Stan con valentía grabada, Kyle intentando calcular que tenía que hacer, Kenny mirando de uno a otro lado en busca de pistas que le ayudaran y Cartman temblando como un miedica, cuando una paloma intentó entrar a la habitación, por desgracia del narrador, el fuego se lanzó directamente sobre la paloma y la engullo viva, provocando que los chicos se sintieran incomodos.

Julie pronuncio el hechizo y golpeo las cinco cabezas de los chicos, de las cuales salieron chorros de agua a montones, pero esta se evaporaba al llegar al fuego.

-Protego.-Wendy conjuro el hechizo no muy segura-¿Están seguros?

Cartman negó rápidamente con la cabeza, justo antes de que el agua que brotaba de su cabeza se centrara en todo su cuerpo y comenzara a rodearlo, saliendo apenas poca por la parte baja, al resto le paso lo mismo, era como si llevaran un traje echo de agua puesto encima de su cuerpo y apenas podían moverse.

-Vamos Julie no te desconcentres…-le dijo Wendy.

-Oh, una mosca.-dijo la chica.

-¡Julie!

-Solo jugaba.-ser rio la latina, aunque lanzo una mirada de advertencia a la mosca.

Los chicos caminaron lentamente hasta acercarse al fuego, fue Harry quien se atrevió primero a meter su mano dentro del fuego, este instantáneamente intento consumir la mano de Harry, pero el encantamiento protego evitaba que aquello ocurriera y el agua lo refrescaba, con mucho valor Harry intentó respirar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un traje de agua y comenzó a ahogarse, así que Stan lo empujo, provocando que su amigo saliera lanzado y cayera escaleras abajo.

-Dense prisa, no podre mantener cinco protegos por tanto tiempo.-les dijo Wendy y todos se tomaron de la mano, menos Cartman quien aparentemente se negaba a tocarlos, así que entre los tres lo acorralaron y lo obligaron a seguirlos, cayendo todos juntos por las escaleras.

Wendy y Julie pararon el hechizo y un brote de agua más varios jadeos por respirar y los chicos golpeándose y maldiciéndose unos a otros les permitió saber que habían hecho bien el encantamiento.

Y los cinco chicos estaban a punto de enfrentarse a algo que no hubieran podido esperar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Nota de autor.-Joder, la droga de este cap es tan intensa, que creo que cree un nuevo tipo de droga…. ¿Merece un par de reviews? Porfavooooooor(¿)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos con la siguiente actualización pronto, dejen review porfavor y nos vemos…**

 **Hoy fue corto, pero sinceramente no quiero sobrecargarles el cerebro (si no es que ya exploto).**


	36. La Piedra Filosofal

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 36 La Piedra Filosofal**

Ahí estaban, los cinco chicos tirados contra el piso de piedra, un fuego fato se alejaba de ellos para volver a la parte superior de unas escalerillas, los chicos intentaban respirar, pero los encantamientos protegos siguieron activos otros diez segundos, provocando que tragaran accidentalmente algo de agua que escupieron cuando los encantamientos fueron rotos, en cambio el acuamenti no desapareció hasta un segundo después.

-Ah… No fue la mejor idea…-declaro Kyle escupiendo aire el agua que aún tenía en su interior.

-¡Incárcero!-gritó una voz conocida provocando que unas cuerdas salieran repentinamente del suelo y los ataron desde los pies a los cinco niños, aunque la cuerda de Cartman se quedó a la mitad del recorrido por no poder enredarlo varias veces gracias a su anchura.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó Harry Potter alterado-¡Ultraje! ¡Traición!

No era Snaperrison después de todo aquel que iba tras la Piedra Filosofal, todos estaban tan impactados como para atreverse a pronunciar alguna palabra, siendo ni más ni menos la mismísima Profesora McGonagall la que se encontraba detrás de todo aquel sufrimiento que habían pasado.

-¿Cómo?-se asombró Stan-¿Usted profesora? ¡Pero si le avisamos que Snaperrison vendría por la pie…! ¡NO!-gritó Stan comprendiendo la verdad.

-No nos hará daño.-aseguró Harry, todos lo miraron molestos-Tenemos que ganar mañana la copa de Quidditch, ella más que nadie la…

-Buen intento señor Potter, pero esto va mucho más allá de una simple copa de Quidditch.-menciono aquel importante deporte para todos ellos como si escupiera algo que le hubiera caído demasiado mal.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-le gritó Kyle a la profesora McGonagall enojado-¡Todos confiábamos en usted! ¡Creíamos que Snaperrison!

-Ese marica podrá tener el pasado con el señor Tenebroso, pero lo abandono, hace mucho tiempo…-aseguró la profesora con enojo-Nunca entendí porque Dumbledore confío más en él que en mí, sabiendo incluso que él cometía pederastia…

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!-gritó Kyle-Todo apuntaba a Snaperrison.

-Además usted no es calva.-añadió Cartman.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó la maestra ofendida y tocándose el cabello.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los calvos siempre son los villanos.-aseguró Eric.

-No es cierto ¿Qué dices de La Roca?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Ese marica?-Eric dio su opinión del tema.

-O también Breaking Bad.-pensó Stan

-¡Cállense! Obviamente ese tarado no iba a ser el malo de la historia, este giro argumental es el necesario para que el público se quede leyendo esta bazofia.-aseguró la maestra-¿O apoco creyeron que Snaperrison era el malo?

-¡Usted lo inculpo!-gritó Kenny.

-Por supuesto que no, ustedes solitos dedujeron que era él porque lo querían fuera…Pero basta de charlas, síganme.-agitó su varita y las cuerdas comenzaron a estirar a los chicos, arrastrándolos a través de una habitación gigantesca con muchas antorchas en los muros de piedra, por el resto no tenía la más minina decoración, probando que había sido recientemente construida, hasta el fondo un gran objeto dorado se encontraba apoyado contra la pared.

-¡El espejo de Oesed!-gritó Harry reconociendo aquel valioso objeto.

-Exacto señor Potter, el espejo que permite ver el más profundo de todos sus deseos.-dijo McGonagall suavemente mientras contemplaba su reflejo.

-¡Lo usara para conseguir la piedra!-gritó Kenny.

-Bien deducido señor McCormick.-felicitó la profesora.

-¿Qué?-Kenny quedó con la boca abierta y miró de uno a otro lado, topándose a Stan y Harry con la mirada, los otros dos no entendieron el significado vital de aquello-¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?!-gritó Kenny tratando de tomar su varita sin que la maestra se diera cuenta.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-la maestra se precipito hacía él-Mierderva McGonagall en persona, señor McCormick, por su desempeño en clases yo estaba segura de que usted, más que el resto, no olvidaría ese importante detalle.

-Buen intento impostor.-Kenny tomo su varita y pronuncio "Relajio" las cuerdas lo soltaron y el chico giro, esquivando por poco un hechizo verde escarlata que había lanzado la maestra roja de la ira-Casi logras engañarme.

-¿Kenny es que perdiste la cabeza?-gritó Kyle conociendo el encantamiento de la maestra.

-¡Usted no es Mierderva McGonagall!-gritó Kenny apuntando directamente-¡Esa ni siquiera es su varita!

-Vaya, vaya; parece que usted es más inteligente de lo que imagine joven McCormick.-la maestra perdió todo color en su ropa y rostro al punto de volverse totalmente negra; era como si vieran la figura de una mujer totalmente hecha de sombra.

-¡Relajio!-Kenny aprovechó la oportunidad y apuntó a sus compañeros para que las sogas los soltaran, la maestra negra aprovecho para saltar sobre él, pero ahora convertida en una serpiente.

-¡Erecte!-gritó Cartman antes de que el monstruo le atacara a Kenny, provocando que la figura se detuviera a pleno vuelo y formara un ángulo de noventa grados-Por lo de Halloween.-aseguró el gordo guiñando el ojo a Kenny.

-¡Incantatem!-gritó Stan al monstruo pero no consiguió nada.

Los cinco chicos le tenían rodeado a la criatura de aspecto intimidante y apuntaban con sus varitas, la sombra en el centro se limitó a observarlos y repentinamente comenzó a reír, una horrible voz espantosa, de una tonalidad fría y poco humana se propagaba por el ambiente.

-Ustedes creen…-se detuvo para dar una carcajada sonora-Ustedes en verdad creen, que cinco mocosos de diez años van a detenerme.-la figura estiró sus brazos y como si fuera una bomba del epicentro las sombras salieron expulsadas, golpeando a todos los presentes.

-¡Revela quien eres!-gritó Kenny.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Quién más?-las sombras volvieron a reagruparse hasta formar una figura nuevamente adulta, de una estatura formidable, con túnica y turbante.

-¿Quirrel?-preguntó Harry sin ganas-Oh…Que sorpresa.-se notaba el sarcasmo cargado-El villano del original es el villano de la parodia…Cielos, ¿Se quedaron sin ideas?-preguntó al narrador.

"Algo así, faltaba presupuesto…"-admití como narrador.

-¿Cómo de que algo así?-preguntó Eric también molesto.

"Bueno, se nos acabó el dinero con todas estas estupideces, es decir, búfalos que flotan no se pagan solos, además las palomas…"

-¿Pero porque a este idiota nuevamente?-preguntó Harry mirando al profesor-Casi me da lástima.

-Debería de…-dijo el maestro sin titubear.

-Pero no tiene sentido que Quirrel sea malo.-dijo Stan al resto, el profesor rodó los ojos y se quitó su turbante, revelando una calva…-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

-Un segundo ¿Tuvo que esperar hasta que tuviéramos los exámenes exactamente para atacarnos? ¿No pudo haberlo hecho antes?-preguntó Kenny.

-Uno, apenas hace una semana descubrí como derrotas a Penny y dos, me importan sus calificaciones, por cierto, señor McCormick, tiene un nueve en Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.-el profesor le entregó el examen a Kenny.

-Oh gracias profesor.-dijo Kenny alegre mirando el examen.

-Ahora los matare.-dijo Quirrel levantando su varita.

-¿Por qué profesor?-preguntó Eric ofendido.

-Verán, yo y solo yo soy el más grande aliado de mi…

-No.-se enojó Cartman-¿Por qué no uso la maldición de obediencia para que Snaperrison robara la piedra o alguien más?

-Ahm…-Quirrel miró de uno a otro lado nervioso.

-Dice la verdad.-una voz fría y aguda provino desde la parte trasera de Quirrel, un monstruo horrendo apareció ante los chicos, con dos rejillas rojas donde debían estar los globos oculares, huecos nasales en lugar de nariz y una sonrisa resplandeciente todo agrupado en la nuca del profesor daban la apariencia al villano del que tanto habían escuchado.

-¡Lord Voldemor!-gritó Harry alterado; el resto de los presentes contemplando aquel ente que habitaba detrás de la cabeza del profesor.

-¿Por qué Quirrel no pudiste ser solamente más inteligente?-preguntó la figura-¿Quieres acaso que me funda ahora mismo?-preguntó la criatura cruelmente.

-No…yo…mi señor…-dijo Quirrel-Deme otra oportunidad…

-Lord Voldemort es benevolente Quirrel, pero será la última Quirrel, un solo error más…-dejo el tono amenazante-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Mátalos!-gritó Voldemort desesperado.

-Espere mi señor…-Quirrel tembló un poco-Podemos usarlos para la Piedra.-le dijo a su amo.

-¡Jamás te ayudaríamos!-gritó Stan.

-Ahh Por favor.-Quirrel apuntó con la varita de vuelta a las cuerdas, provocando que todos volvieran a estar atados-¿Enserio creen que no estamos preparados? ¡Nosotros leímos el original!

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Harry miedoso, no podrían derrotarlo de la misma manera.

-Callate Potter.-le ordeno Cartman con valor antes de que Quirrel le apuntara con su varita-¡Mami!

-Petin Marin,-dijo apuntando las varitas de un lado a otro-te mato a ti o a ti…-apuntó a Kyle y Stan-Ahh… Tentador talvez matar primero al inteligente.-dijo apuntando a Kenny-O al chico de la suerte.-miró a los ojos a Harry-Mh… Al gordo…

-¡Puedo unirme a tu ejercito!-dijo Cartman entre llantos-¡Soy útil! ¡Mátelos a todos!

-¡Cartman culo gordo!-gritó Kyle enojado-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-No me interesa ninguno de ustedes inútiles, pero ya que estas tan deseoso de ayudar…-Quirrel apuntó con su varita y puso a Cartman frente a frente del espejo, este inmediatamente abrió sus ojos de par en par con una mirada alegre.

-Oh...¿Es un espejo del futuro?-preguntó Eric emocionado pero Quirrel lo mando a volar.

-No imbécil, es un espejo que te muestra lo que…-iba a decir Stan, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Quirrel lo atrajo hacía el espejo y lo puso de frente-Oh Wendy ahí no…-dijo Stan avergonzado.

-¡No están sirviendo de nada!-gritó Quirrel también empujando a Stan-¡Tú!-atrajo a Kyle.

-No importa lo que ese espejo me muestre jamás te…-Kyle se quedó durante unos segundos observando el reflejo, sus ojos brillaron llenos de codicia-¿Qué quiere que haga?-preguntó Kyle.

-¡La piedra está en el espejo! ¡¿Ves la piedra?!-gritó Quirrel.

-No…-Kyle parecía recobrar una idea de donde estaba-Oh no… ¿Qué hice?

-Maldita rata pecosa, nos traicionaste.-le dijo Cartman una vez Quirrel lo lanzó contra la pared.

-Tú también hiciste lo mismo culo gordo.-le respondió Kyle.

-Sí, pero tú eres nuestro amigo…-le dijo Stan bastante rencoroso.

-McCormick eres inteligente, así que más te vale que este espejo te muestre la piedra.-comentó Quirrel apuntando con su varita las cuerdas de Kenny para que estas lo llevaran frente al espejo-Dime ¿Tú ves la piedra?

-¿Karen? ¿Kevin? ¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Por qué todos están tan limpios?-el chico se perdió detrás del reflejo del espejo, aunque el resto lo miro con reproche Harry sintió una profunda tristeza, después de todo él y Kenny compartían la misma visión en el espejo y tal vez…solo tal vez Harry volvería a ver a sus padres…antes de morir.

Cuando Quirrel lanzó a Kenny contra la pared junto con los otros cuatro chicos llegó el momento de Harry, este se posiciono frente al espejo sin opción, y dentro de este encontró nuevamente a sus padres viéndolo.

-¡Los bolsillos! ¡Revisa los bolsillos!-ordeno la voz detrás del turbante de Quirrel.

-¡No hay nada aquí!-aseguró el hombre-Que raro…

-Me has fallado Quirrel.-dijo con un aire tan frío y tácito que los cinco niños se abrazaron para evitar ser congelados.

-Por favor…Mi señor.-pidió el maestro en un susurro.

-Mi señor.-la media cabeza hizo mofa de aquel patético intentó-Has fallado a tu amo Quirrel, sabes que mereces el castigo.-dijo Voldemort.

-Un segundo, si no va a encontrar la puta piedra ¿Por qué no nos vamos?-susurró Cartman al resto.

-Buena idea.-Kenny aprobó la moción y los cuatro comenzaron a arrastrarse aun atados por las cuerdas-Haaarrryyy…-susurró Kenny pues su amigo seguía viendo el espejo.

-Hola…-Harry saludó a sus padres dentro del espejo-Hace rato que no los había visto.

-Ha enloquecido.-declaró Stan-Joder ¿Qué haremos?

-Abandonarlo.-Eric continuó arrastrándose.

-No podemos hacer eso.-dijo Kyle enojado.

-Ustedes no podrán, pero mírenme cuanto me importa a mi.-dijo Cartman mientras seguía arrastrándose.

-No idiota, no puedes salir de aquí.-le dijo Stan-El fuego negro sigue encendido, pero puedes ir y quemarte vivo, un peso menos en este mundo.

-Cielos, estoy rodeado de lunáticos.-Cartman miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos esperando que aquello no terminara con su vida.

-Por favor, pensé que como el original…-seguía suplicando Quirrel.

-¡Tú ya sabías que esta parodia de pacotilla no tiene nada que ver con el original!-gritó Voldemort.

-Es…algunas cosas sí…-aseguró Quirrel-Mi señor.-se apresuró a agregar.

-Has fallado a Voldemort Quirrel. Te di no una, sino varias oportunidades y me fallaste.

-Mi señor…

-Es hora de que los magos de verdad se hagan cargo de la situación.

-Se lo ruego…

-Adiós Quirrel, fuiste útil mientras pudiste, como consuelo toma un cupón de descuento para Cirloine, la carne de los magos.-la cabeza malformada de Voldemort sonrió a la cámara y guiño un ojo.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-gritó Quirrel de improvisto taladrando los oídos de los niños, estos se quedaron cerca de la pared donde los había lanzado antes, excepto Harry que miraba aun el espejo sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría su alrededor.

-Y mientras Stan y yo copiábamos la tarea Wendy reía…-contaba Harry sobre unos días atrás-Nos decía que no podríamos acabar la redacción para Snaperrison al día siguiente… y tuvo razón.-dijo Harry-Oh, se enojó tanto…

-¡Harry por favor haz algo!-los otros cuatro chicos habían sido liberados de sus ataduras y tomaban sus varitas mágicas apuntando a Quirrel.

Quirrel, su maestro ya no era humano, no quedaba claro lo que era, sino algo más bien parecido a una masa negra y deforme, sus facciones de rostro se habían fundido con aquello negro y solo quedaba una silueta humana que al poco tiempo se volvió solo una masa.

-¿Qué carajos?-Cartman apuntó aún más alto su varita-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?

-Ahhhh…-aquella masa lanzó un grito indefinido, pero con una voz idéntica a la de Voldemort, a la vez que lentamente se comenzaba a formar un cuerpo; con una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una nariz, barba corta, una cabellera azabache y dos ojos tintados en rojo se levantó una figura de un hombre bastante apuesto y de facciones decentes, casi que hubiera podido pasar como modelo de una buena marca; sin embargo, cuando levantó su fría mirada los chicos retrocedieron.

-Ahh, el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto.-gritó a viva voz aquel tipo.

-¿Eres tú Voldemor?-preguntó Kenny recondando el nombre que Harry había pronunciado antes.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntaron a la vez Kyle, Stan y Cartman.

-Vol-de-mort…t.-corrigió el hombre mayor-Todos olvidan la "T" al final.

-Nah, todos saben que es sin "T" al final desde que la escritora lo dijo.-aclaró Cartman.

-No tiene sentido que cambiara el nombre del villano después de acabada la saga.-dijo el hombre-Como sea, eso no tiene importancia ahora.-Voldemort hizo una reverencia-Todos ustedes tienen una cita con su destino.-lanzó una sonrisa de maniaco breve.

-¿No sería mejor decirnos directamente que nos vas a matar?-preguntó Kyle rodando los ojos-Es taaaan cliché decir "una cita con su destino" y comenzar a reírse como loco.-bufó molesto.

-¿Con que cliché?-Voldemort volteó a verlo-Bien, bien; no me importa, porque tú opinión no valdrá nada dentro de poco.-dicho esto reviso dentro de su túnica, encontrándose con unas gafas de Sol, se las colocó y apuntó con su varita a los niños-Antes de acabar con ustedes tengo una cita pendiente con San Potter.-dijo el villano apuntando a Harry.

-¡No!-gritó Stan cuando Voldemort dio la vuelta.

-Y hubieran visto la reacción de McGonagall cuando se enteró que Kenny transformó una rata en una silla, me dio cincuenta puntos extras.-reía nostálgicamente Harry mientras sus padres lo escuchaban y Voldemort le apuntaba.

-Diría que fue un placer Harry Potter, pero…Morirás como tus padres, un imbécil que creía hacer lo correcto.-le dijo despiadadamente apuntando con su varita-¡Avada…!-gritó Voldemort provocando que de su varita saliera una especie de esplendor.

-¡ERECTE!-gritó Eric Cartman provocando que el hechizo de Voldemort diera sobre sí mismo, este al notarlo se interrumpió; pero como la energía ya estaba lista para ser expulsada esta lo hizo, provocando una explosión en miniatura.

Harry por el impulso se dio duramente contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en pedacitos y dándose fuerte contra la frente; entonces recobró el conocimiento, no estaba hablando con sus padres, sino en una misión para despedir a Snaperrison, que se había transformado en rescatar la Piedra Filosofal de Lord Voldemort, pero aún quedaba la incógnita "¿Dónde estaba la piedra?".

Su respuesta estuvo en sus narices todo el tiempo.

Voldemort salió lanzado casi un metro hacía atrás, mientras que los niños solo cayeron al piso; una estela de polvo blanco indico que la habitación había sufrido daños colaterales.

Los cuatro niños fueron los primeros en recuperar la conciencia; Kenny sin dudarlo gritó "¡Wingardium Leviosa!" apuntando a la varita de Voldemort, esta salió de su mano volando hasta el techo, donde no bajaría.

El resto de los chicos, menos Eric, ayudaron a Harry para que se pusiera de pie; el susodicho aceptó la ayuda al inicio, pero de pronto se alteró.

-¡La piedra!-gritaba constantemente después de la conmoción-¿No lo entienden? ¡La piedra!-les gritaba Harry tomando nuevamente los fragmentos de espejo y cortando sus manos.

-¡Harry!-gritaron sus tres amigos lanzándose sobre él, pero Harry recio tentó nuevamente entre el vidrio y al fondo de aquello se encontró con algo diferente, de entre una pequeña montaña de escombros salió a la luz una especie de Ruby precioso y deforme con un brillo propio que le daba una apariencia hipnotizante, no mucho mayor al tamaño de la palma de una mano. Era la Piedra Filosofal.

-¡Lo hicimos!-gritó Eric emocionado-¡Joder! Realmente lo hicimos.

-No, no lo hicieron.-Voldemort había parado de tomar la forma de un adulto guapo para cambiar a una especie de lombriz negra que tomo la piedra con su cuerpo de las manos de Harry.

El monstruo convertido en hombre retorno a su forma humana con la Piedra en su mano izquierda.

-Ahora tomare la piedra y seré inmortal por toda la eternidad.-dijo Voldemort mientras lanzaba una risotada incluso más fuerte que la anterior, a la vez que sus ojos salían de sus orbitas.

-Vaya la redundancia, si vas a ser inmortal, obviamente será por la eternidad.-señalo Kenny acercándose un paso sin dejar de apuntar con la varita.

-¡No me interrumpas en mi discurso maligno!-Voldemort grito provocando que más polvo cayera del techo.

-Tenemos que detenerlo.-dijo Stan decidido, pero al mirar de uno a otro lado no se le ocurrió ninguna idea, todos estaban igual.

-No sé como hacerlo.-admitió Cartman mirando de uno a otro lado, luego a su espalda y finalmente hacía delante-¿Sabes tú como hacerlo?-preguntó al espectador y la cámara se movió de arriba abajo-Cuéntame como hacerlo…-hubo una pausa incomoda en la que todos se miraron unos a otro, incluso el narrador se preguntó "¿Qué carajos?"-Sí, así es, correcto.-dijo Cartman alzando ambas manos.

-Sí, yo también creo que es correcto, veamos.-dijo Kyle mirando también al espectador y sonriendo-No Voldemor, no te lo lleves.-dijo mientras extendía con una mano su varita y con la otra su palma desnuda para recibir la piedra

-¿Qué carajos?-el villano se asustó por aquel retraso mental que representaron aquellos dos niños, él solo tomo con más fuerza la piedra.

-Vamos audiencia, ayúdennos a detener a detener a Voldemor, digan…-comenzó Harry también observando al espectador de la historia.

-No Voldemor, no te lo lleves.-dijeron todos juntos mientras el villano se rascaba la cabeza y miraba confundido al "publico" encontrándose con una simple pared de piedra-No Voldemor, no te lo lleves.-insistieron los pequeños

-Más fuerte.-motivo Kenny a la audiencia poniendo sus cara roja del esfuerzo.

-No Voldemor, no te lo lleves.-todos los chicos gritaron a la vez que tú voz llegaba a ellos.

-Oh rayos.-Voldemort trono los dedos y cedió la Piedra a Harry, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho los chicos hicieron al unísono un sonidito de "Bip bip" y salieron corriendo hacía la salida-¡Deténganse!

-¡Púdrete imbécil!-le gritó Cartman mostrándole el dedo medio sin parar de correr.

Voldemort en un ataque de ira se transformó en un dragón pequeño oscuro, alzo vuelo y arremetió contra los niños rápidamente; sobre todo contra Harry, este cayó al piso aun con la piedra entre sus manos, cuando el resto se acercó para ayudarlos Voldemort formo un remolino oscuro alrededor de Harry, provocando que todos salieran lanzados en distintas direcciones, formando un circulo entre ellos.

-Oh cielos.-Harry sujetó con firmeza la Piedra Filosofal contra su pecho.

-¡Entrégamela Potter!-rugió Voldemort aun transformado en tornado.

-¡Nunca!-Harry en un ataque de valentía, o estupidez, se lanzó en contra del torbellino y salió un momento de las garras de Voldemort solo para ser atrapado nuevamente por los pies-¡Stan!-gritó Harry antes de volver a ser absorbido y lanzó la piedra a su mejor amigo.

Stan tomo rápidamente el precioso Ruby y lo salvaguardo en su pecho, mirando aterrado como Harry se desmayaba dentro del remolino que era Voldemort; una vez desmayado este intentó arremeter contra Stan, pero a sabiendas de que no podía lastimar la piedra volvió a su forma humana y se acercó lentamente a Stan.

-Dame la piedra niño.-le dijo Voldemort tranquilamente.

-¡No lo hagas Stan!-le gritó Kyle quien estaba a su lado derecho.

-Dámela, yo recuperare mi poder original…-dijo Voldemort.

-¿Este no es todo tu poder?-Cartman se aterró.

-Por supuesto que no, solo son mis habilidades con el poder de Quirrel, lo absorbí hace un tiempo, mis verdaderos poderes los hubieran acabado en segundos.-admitió Voldemort-Pero, si me das la Piedra en este mismo instante, te juro que no los matare, seré muchas cosas, pero Voldemort siempre cumple su palabra.

Stan miro a sus cuatro amigos, sobre todo a Harry desmayado, y tomo una decisión.

-¿Sabes de dónde soy?-preguntó el chico de pompón rojo.

-No, pero eso no impor…-dijo Voldemort restando importancia, en aquel momento visualizo su varita en el techo, pero esperó la respuesta del menor.

-Soy de South Park, Colorado.-aclaró Stan-¿Y sabes que deporte nos gusta practicar allí?

-¿Deporte?-Voldemort parecía no entender.

-A ver si conoces el futbol, Kyle.-Stan giró a su derecha y rápidamente lanzó la piedra como si fuera una pelota de americano hacía arriba, el pelirrojo la recibió y corrió un poco a su derecha.

Casi al instante la mano izquierda de Voldemort se volvió intangible, como una especie de neblina, este intento golpear a Stan en el estómago, pero solo lo atravesó; de todas maneras, el chico se llevó la mano al estómago y cayó de bruces contra el piso; Voldemort se acercó como una nube de humo a Kyle antes de que este pudiera avanzar más de tres pasos, se posiciono frente a él y extendió la mano.

-¡La piedra niño!-le ordeno Voldemort sin tener consideración-Si lo haces podrás salvar tu vida…-el hombre mayor sabía que aquello no funcionaría así que expurgo en la memoria de Kyle, buscando algo que le gustara para atraerlo-Y tal vez te consiga un unicornio, para ti solito.

-¿Un unicornio?-preguntó Kyle emocionado.

-Todo lo que quieres, solo si me das esa piedra.-le dijo Voldemort con los ojos brillantes de un rojo casi tan intenso como la piedra.

-No le diré que no es tentador señor "que preferimos no nombrarlo", pero ¿Sabe algo? Yo no pienso darle esta piedra a un bastardo asesino.-dijo Kyle rápidamente dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Insolente!-le gritó Voldemort dando un zarpazo en el aire con su mano izquierda, la cual aún no había conseguido volver a ser tangible.

Kyle notó lo cerca que había estado de recibir aquel golpe, así que intentó buscar una forma de proteger la Piedra, pero sabía que era inútil, a su derecha se encontraba Eric Cartman… Si pudiera lanzarla…Como hizo Stan; pero no; Voldemort ya conocía aquel truco, no podía volver a aplicarlo… Aunque…

-¿Y sabe algo más?-le preguntó Kyle-En California también jugamos deportes, pero nosotros preferimos el Basketball.-Kyle sin previo aviso lanzó la piedra.

Voldemort intentó tomarla lanzándose hacia arriba, pero para su sorpresa la piedra filosofal salió disparada hacía el piso, rebotando a mitad de camino y cayendo sobre las manos de Eric Cartman.

-¡AHH!-lleno de rabia el señor Tenebroso volvió a su posición inicial y golpeo con su mano izquierda a Kyle en sus brazos, este cayo gracias a la perdida de equilibrio y un tremendo dolor en todo sus brazos.

Cartman no se movió ni un centímetro de donde había recibido la piedra; observo como Kyle caía también al piso, su mirada se posó sobre la de Stan y Harry; también caídos en batalla y finalmente sobre Kenny, este le hacía señas para que le lanzara la piedra cuanto antes, pero Cartman permaneció quieto, aun cuando una nube negra se formó a sus espaldas; el chico saltó hacía adelante y evitó por poco las garras de Voldemort. El villano expurgo en la mente de Cartman rápidamente.

-Oh Eric, Eric, Eric; no sabes cuánto me alegra que la Piedra ahora este en tus manos.-dijo Voldemort pasivamente; como si toda aquella rabia que tenía segundos atrás nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Por qué yo?-Eric trató de mostrarse valiente mientras escondía la piedra con ambas manos y la tenía contra su pecho.

-Dámela Eric, y te daré todo lo que quieres, poder, riquezas, sabiduría, serás mi servidor favorito ante todos, te dejare alcanzar la cumbre junto a mi.-le dijo Voldemort con su acostumbrado brillo rojo en los ojos.

-¿Todo el poder que quiera?-preguntó Cartman considerándolo y mirando por un momento la piedra.

-Todo.-respondió Voldemort-Incluso puedo ayudar con la situación de tu madre, y prometo no tocarle un pelo a ella o a ti.-le dijo el señor de las Tinieblas.

-¡No se la des Eric!-Kyle por primera vez había parado de llamarlo gordo y lo miró con suplica total aun en el piso, sin poder levantarse.

-¿Si te la doy todos morirán?-preguntó Cartman con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Los insolentes que sean lo suficientemente tontos como para atreverse a retarme caerán eventualmente.-le dijo con toda naturalidad Voldemort.

-Pero eso significa, que ya no podre molestar a Kyle...-Cartman sonrió malvadamente y lo miró durante unas milésimas de segundo-Ni él volverá a molestarme…

-Por supuesto que no.-Voldemort extendió su mano y Eric lentamente comenzó a extender también la suya.

-Nunca volveré a molestar al pecoso ese de mierda…-Cartman estaba a punto de entregar la piedra, pero se sintió vacío repentinamente-Mhh…¿Conoce Texas?-regresó un poco su mano.

-¡No tú!-gritó Voldemort-¡Pudiste tenerlo todo!

-No todo, yo modere a ese puto judío brony hasta que se me pegue la puta gana.-gritó Eric y escupió en la cara de Voldemort-Además no soy idiota, sabía que me iba a matar.-dijo Eric con naturalidad aun con la mano extendida-¿Conoce acaso que allá jugamos el soccer?

Voldemort se lanzó hacía la mitad del recorrido que se encontraba entre Eric y Kenny, levantando sus manos y extendiendo sus piernas para que el chico no pudiera pasar la piedra a su compañero; pero Eric aun así soltó la piedra de su mano extendida y la pateo horizontalmente.

Fue un segundo donde Voldemort sintió como si la victoria estuviera en sus manos, hasta que vio con terror como la piedra iba demasiado baja, nunca subió y pasó entre sus piernas extendidas.

-¡GOL!-Eric le mostró el dedo medio a Voldemort, este molestó intentó golpearlo con su mano izquierda nuevamente, pero esta había desaparecido, así que se agachó y dio media vuelta con su pierna derecha extendida, aquella extremidad derrumbó a Eric con toda facilidad y atravesó sus piernas, provocando que estas no se pudieran mover.

Kenny vio a todos sus amigos, como estos habían caído y se preguntó qué podía hacer él contra Lord Voldemor, el rey de las tinieblas, y magnate entre los magos, después de todo él solo era Kenny…McCormick… Claro, un McCormick; entonces entendió lo que debía hacer, rápidamente se agachó y tomó la piedra.

-¡Ya me harte de estos estúpidos deportes muggles!-gritó Lord Voldemort acercándose hacía Kenny con llamas vivas en los ojos, su figura se volvía nebulosa.

-¿Entonces no te gustan los deportes? ¿Y cómo conservas esa figurita?-Kenny intentó fingir estar totalmente seguro de lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡A ti no te garantizo tu vida! ¡Todos ustedes morirán! Pero si me das la piedra ahora no matare a tu familia, ellos lloraran tu perdida, pero estarán a salvo, incluso si no me das la piedra de todas maneras la obtendré y te juro que utilizare los peores métodos de tortura contra ellos; así que piensa con cuidado lo que vas a decir.-le dijo Voldemort sin dejos de amabilidad, su voz había vuelto a ser fría y sus ojos salían de sus orbitas y una macabra sonrisa deformaba sus facciones del rostro.

-Bueno, si sabes de mi familia entonces sabrás que de dónde vengo, bebemos.-le dijo Kenny y sin pensárselo dos veces metió la piedra filosofal en su boca y la tragó, Voldemort se quedó un momento paralizado.

-¡Kenny!-gritó preocupado Harry despertando de su sollozo, el resto también parecía volver en sí.

-Mis poderes…los de Quirrel…desaparecerán…la piedra…era mi única esperanza.-hablaba interrumpidamente para él-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-Mi estomago.-Kenny tambaleaba por la piedra que se disolvía rápidamente en su interior.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito el señor de las tinieblas volviéndose una gigantesca figura humanoide de humo negro, la cual extendió su mano al techo y tomo su varita mágica-¡TODOS USTEDES MORIRAN!-apuntó directamente a Kenny.

-¡Kenny!-gritaron todos los presentes antes de que Voldemort gritara "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Y entonces ocurrieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo, a la vez que Voldemort pronunciaba aquellas palabras su cuerpo desaparecía y parecía ser absorbido por la varita, esta, momentos después expulsó toda su energía contra Kenny; quien recibió el impacto; aunque el cuerpo de Voldemort había dejado de existir y solo una pequeña nube de gas con un rostro destrozado y desfigurado salió volando hacía fuera de la habitación.

-Yo..-Kenny vio un segundo como Voldemort se alejaba-Oh.-finalmente Kenny cayó muerto con la mirada fija en ningún lugar, perdida en el horizonte.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡KENNY!-gritó Stan levantándose a duras penas e intentando acercarse a su amigo, lo mismo hicieron el resto, excepto Cartman quien se arrastraba con sus manos-¡KENNY! Kenny, Kenny, Kenny; no por favor, no…-Stan comenzó a llorar acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Kenny!-Harry también se acercó y comenzó a zarandear el cadáver de uno a otro lado-¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Despierta!

-Oh no…-Kyle no sabía cómo reaccionar así que se arrodillo juntó a Kenny, miró en la dirección donde Voldemort había escapado, levanto un puño y grito-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-su rabia en aquellos momentos no le permitía expresar nada más.

-¿M-m-murió?-preguntó Cartman sorprendido-N-n-no puede ser cierto ¿Verdad? É-é-él estará bien.-afirmo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro.

Los cuatro chicos lloraron por la pérdida de su amigo antes de que aquella figura de humo descendiera nuevamente de donde se había ido y sin que ellos se pudieran defender atravesó el cuerpo de todos; uno a uno cayeron desmayados por el dolor causado; la figura se disponía a entrar en el cuerpo de Kenny para recuperar la piedra cuando un destello de luz blanca provino de este y antes de que nada pudiera pasar la pequeña nubecita desapareció.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Penultimo capitulo, prepárense para el siguiente, que será el último cap, espero les haya gustado, wow, otro cap de 5000 palabras… Debo empezar a controlarme.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review si así quieren y nos vemos a la siguiente.**


	37. El final del inicio

_**Jóvenes Magos y la Piedra Filosofal**_

 **Capítulo 37 El final del inicio**

La enfermería no era un lugar desconocido para un grupo de siete jóvenes magos, por lo tanto, cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos no le sorprendió encontrarse en esta, no después de lo que había pasado la noche pasada.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó el chico mirando hacía todos los lados.

En la habitación dormitaban Stan, Kyle, Cartman, además de una cama con un cuerpo escondido entre las sabanas, supuso que era el cadáver de Kenny McCormick.

-Harry, despertaste.-la primera en acercarse fue nada más y nada menos que Wendy Testaburger, la cual parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado-Lo hicieron, lo hicieron, joder, lo hicieron.-comenzó a abrazarlo mientras lo movía de uno a otro lado-¿Qué pasó? Escuche que la directora hablaba de que se enfrentaron al que preferimos evitar nombrarlo…¿No te parece ridículo llamar temerle al nombre de alguien? Es decir, Hitler mató más personas que Voldemor…pero…

-Wendy, estoy bien.-dijo Harry rotundamente antes de recibir una clase de Historia Mágica y Muggle por parte de Wendy.

-Hola Harry.-dijo simplemente Julie-¿Amaneciste bien? ¿De casualidad no soñaste con Morsins?-preguntó finalmente.

-Sí, sí, dormí bien.-aseguró el chico levantándose-¿Cómo está el resto? ¿Cómo escapamos? ¿Por qué estamos en la enfermería? ¿Dónde está la Piedra Filosofal?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, la directora dijo ayer que nos diría toda la verdad en cuanto…-comenzó Wendy.

-¡¿Ayer?!-gritó Harry.

-Sí, justo después de que acabara el partido de Quidditch.-menciono Julie aunque parecía algo apenada-Ganaron los wuaffles.

-¿Qué?-Harry comenzó a hiperventilar-¡¿Cómo?!

-Harry, has estado dormido un día.-le dijo Wendy pacientemente tocándose las sienes-El partido se llevó a cabo mientras los maestros hablaban severamente unos a otros sobre lo que hicimos, como distracción para que nadie en la escuela supiera lo que hicimos.

-¿Y entonces nadie sabe de lo que hicimos?-preguntó Harry.

-No exactamente.-Julie miró a Wendy-Veras, Butters se libró del hechizo de Wendy poco después de que bajáramos por la compuerta de Penny, le contó todo a la directora, fue gracias a ella que estamos aquí.

-Quiero hablar con ella.-dijo Harry.

-No puedes, dijo que esperaría a que todos despierten.-contestó Wendy.

La espera para Harry fue insoportable, eran casi las nueve de la mañana y ninguno de sus compañeros parecían estar a punto de despertar, recibió el desayuno por parte de la señora Pomfrey, la cual al darse la vuelta reveló de nuevo su feto unido, provocando que Harry comiera menos de lo usual.

-Ah…-alrededor de la una de la tarde comenzó Kyle a gimotear-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde…?-decía aun sin abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo se vio sorprendido en la enfermería-¿Cómo?

Rápidamente entre las chicas y Harry le contestaron todo lo que sabían sin la información de la directora.

-¿Y tenemos que esperar a que todos despierten?-preguntó Kyle impaciente.

-Sí.-contestó Wendy.

-No todos lo haremos…-Kyle miro hacía donde el edredón cubría totalmente un cuerpo tieso… Le repugno pensar que su amigo, Kenny McCormick estaba ahí, muerto, justo al lado de ellos.

A la media hora Stan Marsh; quien estaba al lado de Harry, también despertó. Le contaron toda la información, provocando que este se enojara por el partido perdido, y aun más por la falta de información gracias a que Eric Cartman seguía dormido.

-¿Y si lo despertamos?-preguntó Stan.

-Sería incorrecto e inmoral.-le respondió Kyle-Por eso será divertido.

Wendy y Julie, las únicas que no estaban heridas de gravedad se levantaron de sus asientos, se acercaron a donde estaba Eric, ambas colocadas de ambos lados de la cama, listas para atacar, cuando una adorable paloma hizo el trabajo sucio repentinamente.

-¡Por un carajo!-al escuchar al narrador Cartman despertó de golpe encabronado-Eh…¿Sigo limpio?-se preguntó mirándose, el narrador aconsejaría que no tentara a la suerte.

-Nos arruinaste la broma.-Julie se quejó y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Para qué me despiertan?-preguntó Eric.

-No griten así.-una nueva voz se unió al reparto-Con esos gritos no dejarían dormir ni a un muerto.-admítelo querido lector, ya sabes quién es.

Exacto Tweek.

-¡Gah!-gritó Tweek desde la torre de Ravenclaw-¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿No querrán que vuelva a narrar la historia verdad?!

-¡NO!-gritaron sus compañeros, saltando Kevin y Thomas se lanzaron encima suyo sujetándolo mientras Timmy chocaba con su silla de ruedas sobre sus piernas.

-Lo sentimos Tweek, pero esto es por tu bien.-decía Kevin mientras las piernas de Tweek eran separadas a la vez que este gritaba histérico de dolor.

-¡Timmy! ¡Timmy! Tim Tam Timmy.-hablaba el susodicho mientras le seguía pasando su silla de ruedas por las piernas casi partidas.

-¡AH CIELOS! ¡NGGGHH!

…

Nota de autor, no volver a mencionar a Tweek como posible narrador, ahh y darle silla de ruedas a Tweek.

-Podrías arreglarle las piernas.-dijo la nada existencial entrando en acción y contradiciendo su propia existencia.

-Nah, tengo un limite de palabras.-dijo el sexy narrador.

/Problemas Tweeknicos…De nuevo/

Aquella nueva voz era de nada más y nada menos que la del mismísimo Kenny McCormick, como no, el cual estaba vivito y coleando, sentado en su cama de hospital con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Kenny!-Harry de la emoción se levantó y fue corriendo para comprobar que su amigo estuviera vivo, lo mismo hicieron Stan y Kyle.

-Oh por Dios, Kenny estas vivo.-Stan estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó del brazo.

-¡Cuánto me alegró!-Kyle también lo abrazó por el torso.

Harry se le echó encima del hombro.

-Cielos chicos, cálmense o una fanática yaoista hará un fic yaoi de nosotros.-dijo Kenny apartándolos con una gran sonrisa-Me alegro de verlos.

-¿Fanáticas del yaoi? ¿No murieron cuando en la primera nota de autor se anunció que no habría yaoi?-Cartman de repente temió que fueran a emparejarlo con el chico brony solo por una escena de compañerismo, amistad ( y ganas de joder aún más a Kyle).

-Por Dios chicos, relajados, ¿Podemos dejar en paz la cuarta pared por una ocasión?-les preguntó Wendy interponiéndose.

-Ahh…-todos suspiraron decepcionados.

-Stan ¿Por qué le dijiste que te alegrabas por verlo vivo?-preguntó Julie-¿Te pico un zyrinta, ten cuidado, te hacen tener alucinaciones muy nocivas y…

-No señorita Lovegood, puedo asegurarle que los Zyrintas no tienen nada que ver, aunque le aseguró que la verdad es casi tan increíble cómo estas…Fantásticas criaturas de las que habla.-dijo Ariana Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a paso lento y con bastón al lugar donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de los chicos.

-Oh genial, ahora la directora también está loca.-Wendy alzó los brazos, giro los ojos y se sobó la frente como si tuviera dolor de migraña-No aguantare otra temporada…

-A veces la locura es necesaria, señorita Testaburger.-dijo gentilmente la mujer mayor-La mayoría suele aprender eso viviendo en la realidad.

-Buenas tardes directora.-dijo Kenny intentando levantarse.

-No lo intentes señor McCormick, has cometido uno de los actos más heroicos hace tan solo dos noches, y lograr una hazaña que incluso podría igualar a la del señor Potter.

Todos los chicos, menos Cartman por ser un manatí, se sentaron encima de la cama de Kenny a la vez que la directora lo hacía en una silla que hizo aparecer de la nada, tenía forrado el respaldo con terciopelo.

-¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó Wendy al resto.

-Con gusto contestare todas sus preguntas, pero como es típico en los originales, y también aquí, les contestare todo con un sermón exageradamente largo y lleno de detalles, pero sin informarles de todo para que así los siguientes libros tengan de que hablar.-explicó la directora.

-Solo con explicar eso ya tardo un párrafo, es perfecta para ese trabajo.-dijo Kenny sonriente.

-Directora ¿Por qué escondió la Piedra Filosofal en una escuela era evidente que la escondería y no en un lugar más seguro como el ministerio o algún escondite recóndito que nadie conozca en el mundo?-preguntó Wendy.

-Ah, me alegró que hagan esa pregunta, la verdad es bastante sencillo; el mago conocido como Lord Voldemor es muy poderoso como para no imaginarse eso, señorita Testaburger, además eso sería algo prudente, y de cierta manera así lo mantendría ocupado años mientras se tomaba la decisión si destruir o no la Piedra Filosofal.

-¿Y qué hay del peligro al que expuso a sus alumnos?-preguntó Wendy-El pene de tres cabezas, la cámara de gravedad, el súper Bogart asesino, la manada de búfalos inteligentes, el ajedrez y las benditas pociones.

-No te olvides del espejo de Oesed.-añadió Cartman desde su cama al lado izquierdo.

-¿Búfalos?-preguntó la maestra confundida un segundo-Bueno, obviamente ningún alumno sería tan estúpido como para desobedecer mis órdenes directas que di en el gran comedor.-dijo la Directora mostrando cierta severidad-Que descaro señor Potter, ingenioso, pero descarado. Y he de admitir que de lo contrario la piedra filosofal hubiera caído en las garras de Voldemor…Usted y sus amigos hicieron esa noche cosas increíbles, verdaderamente increíbles…Es decir ¿Enserio el encantamiento Acuamenti con el Protego? Cielos, tengo que admitir que ni yo misma podría haber ideado algo tan ingenioso.

-Pero ¿Sabía usted que era Quirrel?-preguntó Stan a la defensiva.

-Si les soy sincera, tenía mis sospechas de la mesa número tres o una paloma mensajera entrenada para tomar la piedra, cosa que hubiera sido más inteligente, mandar un animal ahí abajo…Creo que Voldemor es más idiota de lo que él cree…-comenzó a divagar la profesora-Pero de Quirrel no, pensé que no cometería el mismo error del original, pero veo nuevamente que el magnate de las tinieblas no es muy inteligente…Debe estar desesperado, porque no actuó como era antes.-contestó ella-Pero esas son historias de otro día.

-Profesora ¿Por qué Voldemor no se deshizo cuando me tocó?-preguntó Harry-En el original Voldemort…

-Sé lo que pasa en el libro al que estamos parodiando señor Potter.-explicó la anciana-Parece que Voldemor logró prepararse mejor en esta ocasión, a medias.-tuvo que admitir la mujer-Veras, sí le afecto hacerte daño, incluso más de lo que él temía. De lo contrario todos estarían muertos…Por lo que sé los golpeo con manos de humo o algo así…-supuso ella.

-Sí.-contestaron los cinco chicos.

-Bueno, ese no debía haber sido el ataque que iba a usar, ese fue el efecto muy, muy reducido de su verdadero ataque; verán Voldemor perdió casi todas sus fuerzas atacando a Harry, y sin embargo; aquí está, vivo y sano.-les explicó la maestra-Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando su madre se sacrificó le dio una protección de sangre y…Para no alargar lo que todos ya saben, no puede dañar a Harry hasta que un vínculo de madurez sea roto.

-Entonces nos encargaremos de mantenerte inmaduro por siempre.-Stan le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Harry.

-No es tan simple joven Marsh, el vínculo de madurez sigue siendo la edad.-explicó la directora.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Wendy sin entenderlo-¿Es que en todas las versiones es la misma historia?

-Bueno, en realidad, hay una razón, vera señorita Testaburger, es tradición en el mundo de la magia que la madre ponga el hechizo detector para evitar que los magos hagan magia, el problema claro está, que Lily Potter ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, pero su hechizo vivirá en tu sangre hasta los diecisiete años Harry, juntó a toda esa protección que te dio ella cuando eras solo un bebe sacrificándose.-le dijo la directora.

-Vaya, por lo menos esta versión intenta darle sentido a los Deus Ex Machine.-dijo Wendy admirada-Pero eso no le quita lo estúpida.

-¿Cómo es posible que Quirrel no rompiera el espejo por la piedra?-preguntó Cartman en la cama de al lado.

-Fue mi idea más ingeniosa, veras, ellos verían sus más grandes deseos reflejados en el espejo, o se verían a ellos mismos con la piedra, se preguntarían como este espejo los conduciría a ella, pero nunca nadie sospecharía que la respuesta es que dentro del espejo se esconde la piedra; si esa persona ve sus más grandes deseos jamás querría romperlo y si por el contrario quiere la piedra sobre sus deseos no dañaría el artefacto por si este le revelara datos importantes.

-Inteligente.-admitieron todos sonriendo.

-Aunque algo no tiene sentido…¿Por qué sigo vivo madame?-preguntó Kenny mirándose extrañado-Yo...sentí que moría…

-Bueno.-la directora adoptó un tono más serio y la amable sonrisa que tenía hasta el momento desapareció-Señor McCormick, como le he dicho, usted ha cometido la hazaña más increíble en la historia de la magia, podrían escribirse libros de usted, así como los hay de Harry.-explicó la directora-Pero permanecerá esto en secreto, por lo menos hasta que Lord Voldemor desaparezca de sus vidas.-dijo la directora bastante seria-Kenneth, has devorado la piedra filosofal, eres inmortal.

Wendy y Julie se miraron impactadas volteando primero a Kenny y luego a la directora, volviendo a Kenny y a la directora.

-Debes de estar bromeando ¿Cómo no murió intoxicado?-preguntó Wendy mirando a Kenny, sosteniendo sus mejillas, esperando ver algo raro.

-Eso no sabría decirlo…-dijo la Directora-Lo único que sé es que Kenny no podrá morir nunca, o por lo menos en lo que la piedra termina de deshacerse en su estómago… Además gracias a ese poder en Kenny la piedra logró hacer que Voldemor se volviera nuevamente a su estado anterior, uno que probablemente no conoceremos, por el momento están a salvo.-dijo ella no muy segura de la situación.

-¿Y si muriera picado en miles de pedazos?-preguntó Kenny.

-Lo sentirías, y luego te regenerarías.-dijo la directora-Por lo menos eso le pasaba a Nicholas Puttei.-dijo la mujer.

-Un segundo, según leí, el señor Puttei necesita la piedra para…-comenzó Wendy.

-¿Vivir? Sí, pero él y su esposa son inteligentes.-respondió la mujer-Tienen lo suficiente para arreglar sus asuntos terrenales y después…bueno, pasar a mejor vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Los mate?-preguntó Kenny asustado.

-Adelantaste lo inevitable, aquella piedra iba a agotarse tarde o temprano, por lo que no era una eternidad infinita, y puedo asegurarte tan segura como nuestra existencia, que morirás Kenny McCormick, de una u otra manera…No sé en qué momento, podría que el efecto se acabara en doce segundos y muriera de intoxicación o podrían ser doce millones de años, quien sabe.-dijo ella.

-¿Eso sería todo directora?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, me temo que por ahora nuestras explicaciones acabaron, pero ya saben dónde encontrarme.-dicho esto guiño un ojo y comenzó a retirarse-Quisiera añadir,-dijo de espaldas deteniéndose sin voltear-gracias a todos ustedes por demostrar nuestra incompetencia para que unos pequeños niños de doce años pudieran pasar pruebas que supuestamente eran para adultos altamente calificados, cielos, despediremos al que escribió esta mierda.-dijo mientras se giraba hacía atrás haciendo "crack" y desapareciendo.

Rápidamente apareció la directora frente un mono frente a una máquina de escribir, este usaba un sombrero de periodista de los años veinte.

-Estas despedido George, has sido suficientemente curioso con los límites de este escrito.-le dijo la directora para luego volver a girar sobre si misma reapareciendo en la enfermería-Ah, sí, antes de que lo olvide, la escuela entera les mandó regalos por su valentía.-la directora tronó los dedos y enfrente de las camas de todos ellos aparecieron diferentes cajetas de dulces, la directora siguió caminando hasta salir de la enfermería.

-Oh cielos, oh cielos.-Julie emocionada tomó uno del montón de Kenny-Son deliciosos.-añadió al ver que era tarta de calabaza en miniatura.

-Chicles pika pika, una carga de energía con cada bocado…-leyó el envoltorio Wendy mientras tomaba una especie de pastelillo amarillo que venía adentro.

Mientras tanto desde fuera de la ventana una figura de humo negro diminuta se formaba viendo a los chicos.

-Sí, disfruten mientras pueden.-dijo con una voz extremadamente aguda e infantil-Pero volveré, solo yo, Lord Voldemort podrá ser inmortal por todos los tiempos, yo y mis…-comenzó a dar un monologó a la vez que Wendy le daba un mordisco al dulce.

-Pika Pika…-dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas echaban chispas eléctricas, miró confundida a sus amigos-Piika.

-Mejor apunta a la ventana.-le recomendó Stan abriéndola y alejándose instantáneamente.

-¡Pika…chu!-gritó Wendy lanzando truenos de sus mejillas, los cuales dieron contra la débil nube negra.

-Ahhh, Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado otra vez…-gritó la pequeña nube de humo mientras era lanzada a una gran velocidad por encima del agua, hacía el cielo y se perdía en un destello de luz.

Los chicos devoraron sus dulces antes de que llegara la señora Pomfrey y les dijera que no debían comer demasiados dulces, los chicos se sintieron ofendidos, pero esta les dijo que si seguían comiendo así terminarían como Cartman, cosa que hizo que todos dejaran los dulces para después.

Ningún estudiante, aparte de Wendy y Julie parecía poder visitarlos, al igual que los maestros, el grupito de siete alumnos habían aprobado todos los exámenes exentados por su condición, cosa que no puso nada feliz a Snaperrison cuando le dijo que tendría que aprobar a algunos alumnos sin que estos hicieran nada, y después de haber roto muchísimas reglas del colegio, sobre todo Potter, eso se lo hizo saber al chico el día que salieron de la enfermería, el cual resulto también ser el último del curso.

-Vaya, no hubiera aguantado otro día más con ese culo gordo.-se quejó Kyle mientras el grupo de seis amigos salía, dejando atrás a Cartman.

-¿Creen que aun alcancemos el banquete del Gran Comedor?-preguntó Stan mirando la hora y sobando su estómago.

-Incluso si no lo hiciéramos creo que nos darían comida.-dijo Wendy mirando de uno a otro lado-Además ¿No has notado que los pasillos están demasiado vacíos?

-Tú siempre notas detalles que el resto no.-le dijo Stan.

-Sí, eres fantástica en eso Wendy.-le dijo también Kyle.

-Sin duda la mejor bruja que he conocido.-le tuvo que admitir Kenny-Es decir ¿Un protejo? Vamos, tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo.

-Para empezar es protego, no protejo.-le corrigió Wendy provocando que todos rieran a montones.

Justo en aquel momento abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, revelando cuatro mesas gigantescas, con un techo encantado para que pareciera como el cielo encima del océano donde estaban en aquel momento pasando una bandada de peces payaso.

Pero lo importante eran los alumnos del Gran Comedor, los cuales al ver entrar a aquellos chicos se levantaron aplaudiendo y chiflando.

-¡Miren es Harry Potter!-gritaba una chica de Gryffindor.

-¡No! ¡Es Stan Marsh!-escucharon gritar a Shelley llena de orgullo.

Los siete se separaron, moviéndose a sus respectivas salas en medio de los aplausos y ovaciones de los alumnos que tenían una existencia tan patética como para no tener otro propósito más que aplaudir a los protagonistas.

Harry, Stan y Wendy se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor juntó a Butters, los gemelos, Shelley, Smith y Lucas; la mayoría de estos les saludaron triunfalmente al trío de pelinegros.

Por su lado Julie y Kyle llegaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw recibiendo no menos ovaciones, ambos levantaron las manos triunfales antes de sentarse entre Kevin y Bebe, enfrente de Tweek (el cual iba en silla de ruedas), Thomas, Patty y Timmy.

Kenny cuando llegó a su casa Wufflepuff provocó grito entre las chicas de su clase, las cuales no se habían fijado en lo bien que se veía hasta ese momento; este se sentó junto a Craig y Clyde, Hannah, Jimmy, Token y Annie; la líder del equipo de Quidditch, Alex, se levantó para darle una cachetada a Kenny por no haberse presentado al partido, y luego lo abrazó pues habían ganado el juego.

Finalmente, Cartman llegó a la mesa de Slpytherin, donde si bien no hacían tanto ruido como en otras casas lo recibieron con cordialidad y elegancia; se sentó entre Damien y Draco; Honey estaba frente de ellos, a su lado se encontraba Oveja, y como no, los góticos Henrietta y Horst atados por sogas a su lado.

Una vez los aplausos terminaron la directora Ariana se levantó de su lugar dorado en el centro de la mesa de profesores, se posó en el atrio y observo a todos los presentes antes de hablar.

-Hoy doy oficialmente concluido el ciclo escolar de Hogwarts, reitero mis felicitaciones al equipo de Wufflepuff por haber ganado la copa de las casas, como ya saben, muchos de ustedes de séptimo grado ya no nos acompañaran en el siguiente año, y todos aquí en Hogwarts esperamos que puedan tener un futuro mejor y conseguir sus empleos tan deseados para los que se han estado preparando.-dijo la mujer amablemente-Y normalmente hablaría detalladamente de los sueños del futuro, pero hoy no hablare para los de séptimo, no, porque unas jóvenes promesas han echado raíces, y claro, me refiero a siete valiente niños de primer grado, que a pesar de romper la mitad del reglamento escolar, dieron contra el temible mago tenebroso que nos asustó hace más de una década, y que fue derrotado por estos cinco chicos, mostrando que la unidad de las casas y las habilidades que estas requieren, nos dan a entender que el mago perfecto no es el más sabio como diría la gran Rowena Ravenclaw, ni la justicia, lo lamento Helena Wufflepuff; tampoco la astucia Salazar Slpytherin, ni la valentía Godric Gryffindor.

"No, no, no, no, todos ellos estaban equivocados a su manera, el mago perfecto nace a partir de la combinación de todas estas cualidades, y estos chicos, a pesar de ser jóvenes, enfrentaron a un mago especialmente habilidoso y peligroso, uno que ni los mejores hechiceros, definidos con las cualidades de cada casa han tenido el valor de enfrentar, mostrándonos que el poder de un solo mago es poco, si unimos nuestras fuerzas como una sola somos más poderosos de lo que podemos imaginar, si en lugar de rivales las casas fueran compañeras, no habría porque temer a ningún brujo o bruja tenebroso, nunca. Por eso, antes de decidir el ganador de los puntos de las casas, déjenme dar unos puntos extras finales, para así dejar en claro que cada uno de ellos aportó de cierta manera sus dotes para su casa."

Varios en el Gran Comedor se miraron sorprendidos unos a otros, pues ya estaba claro que Slpytherin iba a ganar la copa de las casas, pero todos miraron confundidos nuevamente al atrio, escuchando atentamente a la directora.

-Por demostrar que a veces la imaginación puede venir unida a lo fantástico e irrealista, incluso para nuestros estándares, a Julie Lovegood le doy cincuenta puntos para su casa Ravenclaw.

Julie aplaudió dando saltitos alegres y golpeando con las palmas de las manos pegadas a su cuerpo.

-Por demostrar que el tiempo es oro, así como una gran inteligencia y el dominio de varias materias mágicas, además de aterrar a un súper Bogart, a Wendy Testaburger le doy ni nada más ni nada menos que cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

Wendy se abochorno y saludo de uno a otro lado mientras todo el mundo le aplaudía.

-Por ser un más que digno compañero, y además mostrar que la inteligencia no es solo en el ámbito educativo, sino también en el momento de combate, y reaccionar rápidamente a las situaciones que te enfrentes, le doy a Kyle Broflovski cincuenta puntos para Ravenclaw.

Kyle miró avergonzado a todos lados, hasta que no aguanto más y agachó la cabeza.

-Por ser siempre fiel y valiente, además de mostrar sacrificio ante los demás, poniendo su vida en peligro para salvar al resto, le doy a Stanley Marsh cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

Stan por su contrario saludó a todo el mundo que le enviaba aplausos.

-Por demostrar que a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios personales para que la justicia sea cumplida y el mal no triunfe sobre el bien, y por su nobleza e inteligencia, le doy a Kenneth McCormick cincuenta puntos para Wufflepuff.

Kenny se apretó aún más su parka y no permitió que nadie se la moviera, Craig se aprovechó y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda, inculpando a Clyde, Kenny le dio un golpe en el hombro a Clyde, el cual cayó de su asiento.

-A Harry James Potter, por demostrar una valentía inigualable, frente al mismísimo señor de las tinieblas y desbaratar sus planes, así como encontrar reliquias que de otro modo hubieran caído en manos del peor mago de todos los tiempos y mostrar sin vergüenza que no tiene talento en el canto, le doy…Cien puntos para Gryffindor.

Fue un estallido de vítores en la mesa de los leones; aunque aquello no duro, pues la puntuación a pesar de haber subido doscientos puntos aún se quedaba detrás de la de Slpytherin por cinco puntos.

Todo parecía ganado hasta que:

-A Butters Stotch, por enfrentarse a seis compañeros por el bien de todos y tener el valor de plantarles cara, debo de darle diez puntos, demostrando que a veces se tiene que enfrentar a quienes amamos para protegerlos de sí mismos, además que me encantó su álbum de solista.

La mesa de Gryffindor rugió como los leones que eran, no solo habían pasado del último lugar al primero, sino que también tenían una victoria y una galardonada de premios.

-Pero.-sorpresivamente la directora no paró-Tengo unos últimos puntos finales que otorgar, a un alumno que nos demostró que la homosexualidad no es algo malo…-al oír aquellas palabras Robert miró directamente al atrio central-Además de enfrentar una figura de autoridad que fácilmente lo presiono.-Robert volteó a Leslie, la cual también lo miraba sorprendido-Pero sobre todo claro está, por no temer decir quien es ante el mundo, le doy diez puntos a…-Robert se levantó de su asiento-Eric Cartman, quien admitió en cierto lugar del castillo, su amor por cierto chico, de Slpytherin.

Hubo un momento en el que los de Gryffindor aplaudieron a Robert el cual se había levantado en pose heroica, hasta que escucharon las últimas palabras de la directora, entonces su vista volteo a la mesa de las lombrices, las cuales se miraron confundidos.

-La casa ganadora por más puntos son las lombrices de Slpytherin.-anunció la directora, a la vez que banderas de lombrices con los colores verde y plateado caían por las paredes.

Todos se miraron impresionados…Eso era extraño...

-¡Insensatos!-gritó un cuervo antropomórfico sentado en un sofá, al lado de una chimenea, fumaba una pipa y vestía una bata morada, nadie sabía cómo había aparecido-¡Han alterado el orden natural de las cosas! ¡AHHH!-el cuervo gritó esperando que algo terrible ocurriera-Que raro…Generalmente…

-Sí, la realidad ha sido alterada tantas veces que eso ya no importa realmente.-contestó Wendy desde su asiento mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de uva desde la boca de su rana.

-Oh cielos…Esto es vergonzoso, no me vean, no lo hagan.-el cuervo tomó una cortina y se encerró en la esquina.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo antes de que la celebración de la mesa de Slpytherin resonara por todo el Gran Comedor mientras varios chicos de grados superiores intentaron cargar a Cartman…Sin ningún resultado posible.

-Bien hecho señor gay.-le dijo Damien dándole un coscorrón y revolviendo el cabello debajo del gorro de Cartman.

-Jajaja, nos has salvado gordito.-Honey le golpeo el hombro a Cartman.

-¿Quién es tu pareja?-preguntó Draco tomando apuntes-Vamos cuenta detalles.

-¡Que no soy gay!-gritó Cartman enojado.

-Da igual, ganamos la copa de las casas.-dijo Hyde la capitana del equipo de las lombrices-¡A festejar por el gay!

-¡AHHHH!-Cartman gritaba en voz alta por la ira.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor no faltaban las burlas hacía Robert, el cual se había avergonzado bastante por todo aquel espectáculo que había dado momentos antes. Y a pesar de haber perdido ningún alumno se sentía realmente mal, por lo menos no el trio de amigos inseparables de Harry, Stan y Wendy.

Fue un banquete muy bien merecido para todos, nadie protesto ni hecho de falta a Quirrel, algunos se paraban para pedirle autógrafos a los niños y preguntarles que había pasado abajo, en la mase de Gryffindor Stan se encargaba de dar detalle; pues Harry y Wendy se habían desesperado. Por su lado en Ravenclaw era Julie la que informaba a sus compañeros…Bueno, comenzaba a contar la historia, pero luego se desviaba a hablar se criaturas mágicas, provocando que nadie más le preguntara. Kenny relataba la versión de los hechos, omitiendo que había muerto. Y por su lado en Slpytherin Oveja contó sobre el caso criminal, ya que Cartman se negaba a hablar con nadie, pues todos lo llamaban gay.

Al final ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando la directora con unas palabras de despidida nuevamente anuncio que podían retirarse y que pasaran felices vacaciones, los alumnos salieron en tropel por las puertas del Gran Comedor, aun hablando de tantas cosas que tenían que contarse unos a otros, sobre todo las expectativas de las vacaciones.

El grupo de seis amigos magos se unió nuevamente, iban tomados por los hombros, festejando y hablando animadamente, hasta que finalmente se separaron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas salas comunes, durmiendo en sus camas con comodidad.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana, en los limites de la entrada a la barrera de agua, los alumnos tomaron carritos de Golf los cuales formaban cúpulas pequeñas de agua alrededor de sí mismos, con capacidad para cuatro pasajeros; Harry, Stan, Wendy y Butters fueron en uno; por otro lado Kyle, Julie, Bebe y Kevin tomaron el suyo. A su vez Kenny se montó en uno con Craig, Clyde y Hannah. Cartman, Draco, Damien y Honey tomaron uno de los últimos carritos de Golf.

Ya en la estación del tren el grupito de Gryffindor iba caminando, conversando animadamente, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente con un hombre afroamericano, bastante alto, regordete y con barba, tenía un delantal que ponía "Chef", a pesar de que ahora sabían que era mentira, pues su amigo era en realidad un guardabosques.

-Hola chicos.-saludó el hombre.

-Hola Chef.-el resto correspondió el saludo, excepto Harry quien lo llamo "Hagrid".

-Quería, despedirme, ya que no pude visitarlos en la enfermería.-se disculpó el hombre.

-No hay problema Chef.-le dijo Stan-Debías estar ocupado.

-Como sea, quería dedicarles unas felices vacaciones.-habló el hombre-Mándenles mis deseos al resto también.

-Con gusto.-expresó Stan antes de que todos le dieran un abrazo rápido a Chef-Nos vemos en un par de meses.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto…Ahm…Harry ¿Te puedo pedir un momento?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí por supuesto.-contestó el chico-Ustedes vayan a ganar un compartimiento, no querremos un vuelo separados.-bromeó Harry mientras se alejaba de la multitud juntó a Chef-¿Qué ocurre Hagrid?

-Harry, toma, quiero darte un regalo especial, este es un álbum de fotos con fotos que pude recolectar de tus padres.-dijo Chef dándole un libro de gran tamaño hecho a mano, Harry lo tomó con los ojos casi llorosos-Consérvalo, por favor, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry se quedó sin palabras así que abrazó a Hagrid nuevamente, el hombre le devolvió el abrazo también algo triste.

-Je, y dile a tu primo que si se porta mal esa colita no será la única parte de cerdo que le crecerá a la próxima.-bromeó Chef.

-Pero no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio.-dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero ellos no lo saben.-le susurró Chef.

En el avión Harry buscaba el compartimiento, hasta que se encontró a Stan a mitad de un pasillo.

-Ustedes dos.-Shelley tomó a Harry y Stan por los cuellos de sus camisetas rápidamente saliendo de un compartimiento-Más les vale no volver a dejar un partido, lo que les hizo el que preferimos evitar nombrarlo no será nada, comparado con lo que les hare yo.-dijo ella con los ojos rojos.

-Ay mama.-Stan comenzó a agitar sus piernas-Esta…Esta bien Shelley, no volverá a pasar...Pero déjanos respirar.-para ese punto ya estaba rojo en todo el rostro.

Sin más que discutir Harry y Stan salieron corriendo cuando Shelley los soltó, Stan guio a Harry hasta el compartimiento, donde estaban de nuevo el grupo de seis amigos reunidos; en ese rato aprovecharon e hicieron una competición de ajedrez mágico por equipo Kenny y Kyle contra Stan y Harry. A pesar de que la batalla fue reñida, en realidad no, Stan ganó la competición eliminando a Harry.

-¿Cómo es eso posible si es por equipos?-preguntó Kenny.

-¡Gane!-Stan se pavoneaba frente a todos.

Julie por su parte leí el Quisquilloso y miraba a la vez por una ventana y Wendy leía un libro sobre la Historia de Hogwarts.

El avión aterrizó en la terminal 9.75%; o 9 y ¾; los chicos bajaron junto a sus equipajes y baúles cargados, en terminal los padres animados se levantaron a recibir a sus hijos.

-¡Kenny!-Karen salió corriendo directamente cuando este apenas había bajado las escaleras y lo abrazo, el resto de su familia se acercó-Vaya, están aquí…-dijo Kenny emocionado abrazando a todos, incluso a Kevin-¿Cómo?

-Repare la camioneta.-contestó su padre.

Stan en cambio saludo rápidamente a sus padres preguntándoles rápidamente algo, luego emocionado intentó reunir al resto.

A su vez Wendy se acercaba con sus padres que también habían entrado a aquel lugar; les presentó a Harry con bastante alegría, mientras contaba todo sobre sus buenas calificaciones.

Kyle se topó con su familia, provocando que su madre corriera a abrazarle como lunática, se necesitó de un auror para separarla de su hijo, el cual no podía respirar. Julie estaba cerca de ellos.

-Espero que mi padre sí llegue esta vez.-dijo en tono soñador mirando el mapa.

-Oh tonterías, conociendo a Xenophilius Lovegood debe estar estudiando los nargles en este momento en lugar de venir buscarte.-le dijo Sheyla-Te llevare por medio de aparición ante él, buba ¿Vienes?-preguntó Sheyla a su hijo.

Kyle rápidamente tomó la mano de su padre asustado y poniendo la cara verde-

-Bien vam…-iba a decir Sheyla, pero fue interrumpida.

-Espere señora Broflovski…-la detuvo Stan-¿Me permite un momento con Kyle y Julie?

La mujer dudó, pero al final de cuentas acepto.

-Vengan, hay que encontrar al resto antes de que se vayan.-les dijo Stan corriendo hacía donde estaban Wendy y Harry.

Cartman se encontró también con su madre, la cual también corrió a abrazarlo rápidamente apenas se reunieron, aunque el abrazo fue más corto que el de Sheyla; aun así, la mujer lloraba.

-Supe lo que hiciste calabacín.-dijo Liane-Cielos, eres muy muy valiente.-la mujer sollozaba por el valor de su hijo-Mira que admitir que eres gay enfrente de toda la escuela…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Eric molesto.

-Está bien hijo, lo entiendo, soy tu madre y debo aceptarlo, pero dime Eric ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?-preguntó Liane quitándose algunas lágrimas.

-Felicidades Gayman.-le dijo Honey acercándose burlona-Oh mira, ahí están mis padres.-señaló un punto alejado-Nos vemos.

Cartman en un ataque de ira y rabia, a la vez para demostrar que no era gay, tomó a Honey por la muñeca, la acercó a su cuerpo y rápidamente le dio un beso en la boca; varios alumnos se dieron cuenta de eso.

A Draco y Damien se le cayeron las mandíbulas al ver a los dos en esa situación.

-Debe de ser una broma.-dijo Draco.

-¡¿Esto les parece algo que haría un gay?!-gritó Cartman desafiante.

-Oye, no les grites, y mueve más la boca.-Honey lo tomó del cuello y continuo besándolo.

-¿Qué? No…tú…Put...-Eric trataba de expresar a la vez que tomaba aire entre los besos de Honey, hasta que después de la cuarta ocasión se dio cuenta que comenzó a gustarle.

-Oh que lindos se ven juntos.-dijo Liane juntando sus manos.

-Tómale fotos.-dijo Draco a Damien-Ah, hola señor ministro.-se presentó ante el padre de Damien, Satán Fudge.

-¿Para?-preguntó el chico después de que Draco se presentara formalmente.

-Para que lo publiquen en el profeta, imagina el titular, cerdos amantes.-dijo Damien emocionado.

-Mh… Buena idea.-admitió Damien tomando su celular.

Mientras tanto Stan había parado de reunir a los chicos, pues se había encontrado a Kenny, el cual se separó de su familia, excepto de Karen, la cual lo acompañó, Kenny rápidamente se la presentó a Wendy.

-Karen, Wendy; Wendy, Karen.-dijo Kenny apuntando a ambas.

-Hola.-saludó tímidamente Karen a la chica-Mi hermano ha hablado muy bien de ti.

-Ah… Me halaga.-dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-¿No serás su novia?-preguntó Karen picaresca.

-¡Karen!-le reprendió Kenny a la vez que todos, menos Stan, reían con ganas.

-Cielos, los extrañare este verano chicos.-dijo Wendy después de terminar de reír.

-Bueno, pues no tendrás que esperar tanto, mis padres no tendrán problema en que se queden unos días en mi casa para ir a las compras en el callejón Diagon.-dijo Stan explicando la reunión-Les acabó de preguntar y me dijeron que sí.

-Sí, podríamos hacer eso.-dijo Kyle emocionado.

-Mh…Ahí conocerás a Karen más a fondo.-le dijo Kenny a Wendy mientras revolvía el cabello castaño de su hermana.

-Me interesaría mucho volver a ese extraño pueblito, estoy segura que ese camión dijo algo sobre mi madre, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar.-dijo Julie tronándose los dedos, recordando su alegre charla con el camión cuando viajo por primera vez al callejón Diagon.

-Aurifopnos…-se mofó Kyle en voz alta-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bueno, ¿Qué dices Harry?-preguntó Stan.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Perderme tiempo familiar con mis tíos y desarrollar una relación más distante? Casi ofende la pregunta, por supuesto que sí.-dijo el chico con la cicatriz.

-Bien, entonces esta decidido, nos vemos.-dijo Stan dándose prisa para volver con su familia.

-Adiós.-Kyle y Julie también se alejaron.

-Suerte.-Wendy fue corriendo con sus padres.

-Nos vemos Harry, despídete Karen.-le dijo Kenny a su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano y se alejaba.

-Adiós…-Karen se despidió lanzando una risita boba.

Y así quedó Harry solo en la central de aviones, salió por la puerta al LAX, encontrándose entre las plataformas 10 y 9 tres personas que detestaba con el alma.

-Hola.-saludó el chico sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Hola? ¿Aun esperas que te recibamos después de lo que le hiciste a Dudley el año pasado?-preguntó tío Vernon enojado , tan gordo como siempre.

-No fui yo, fue Hagrid.-respondió Harry-Pero él me enseño como hacer el hechizo, y además completarlo.-dijo Harry con cierta astucia-Aunque espero no tener que usarlo ¿Verdad que no Dudley?-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su primo, el cual se ocultó detrás de su padre.

Y así los Dursley acompañados de Harry salieron del aeropuerto, destinados a unos meses de odio mutuo y comprensivo.

En casa de los Dursley era ya muy de noche para cuando llegaron, tanto que los tres integrantes de la familia cayeron rendidos sobre sus camas rápidamente, pero Harry no, este al llegar a su habitación sacó de su baúl varias cosas de hasta al fondo, incluida la pequeña Snich que le regalo Shelley de navidades, no fue sino hasta el fondo cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

-Hola papa, hola mama, no van a creer lo que hice…-Harry le habló a un pedazo de vidrio que había escondido en su túnica, no mucho mayor al tamaño de su mano-Ya volví con los Dursley, sí mama, tu hermanita…Ah, y Hagrid me dio de regalo un álbum de fotos de ustedes, ya quiero abrirlo.-alrededor de las facturas del espejo aparecieron en miniatura las siluetas de cinco jóvenes con varitas mágicas, las cuales eran un poco menores que las de sus padres, también reducidas-Mh… Este será un buen verano.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Na.- Para el lector: Estas notas de autor son largas, así que si no te importa realmente lo que tengo que decir, con todo gusto, te agradezco muchichichisimo por haber leído, te invito a dejar una última review (o la primera si nunca lo has hecho) con tu opinión, gracias por alcanzar a este punto, muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Ahora sí, comienzan algunas notas.**

 **Y esta historia, ha terminado…Ah no saben cuanto he esparado por esto, prácticamente pensé que la iba acabar en Diciembre, pero no, se cruzó la escuela y pues bueno, ya no importa, al fin termino.**

 **Tengo que reiterar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que apoyaron este fic en algún momento, y no es broma, tengo la lista aquí (es algo larga); primero que nada al mejor lector del fic, un gran amigo de FF, y buen escritor, Jules Engel, el cúal dejo review en todos los capítulos, puntualmente, por eso le doy un gran abrazo (hetero) desde donde quiera que este. El segundo lugar se lo lleva Pequeniez, que si no han leído sus escritos, háganlo, es muy buena, esta aquí porque si bien ha sido algo silenciosa, eso no importa, me ayudo bastante a medida que avanzaba el fic; le cedo el tercer puesto a Alex Mayonesa/ Error404/ FuckofFaggot; una autora que hace rato que no hablo con ella, pero que también me ayudó muchísimo en los orígenes del fic ;3**

 **Ahora sí, aquí les agradezco rápidamente (porque sinceramente si agradeciera de uno en uno se volvería aburrido), a otros usuarios que me ayudaron bastante también, no tanto como los de arriba, pero no por eso, menos importantes:**

 **Alucard70, Mantecado, Rinmika Utaunime, Kellyzelda100, Tamami Chan, Neko Nodle Anonymous, Karen (guest), DemonOfSpace, Pottertf, askty, Luis Carlos, Coyote, BigShazam y Hyde Terst; a todos ellos, y a ti, lector silencioso, o que has llegado de un futuro que no sea 31 de Marzo, tengo que decirles de todo corazón: Gracias.**

 **Este fic no hubiera sido ni la mitad de lo que es, de no haber sido por la mayoría de ustedes. ;3**

 **Me gustaría recordar la historia, mencionar buenos momentos, hablar de los personajes, de la insipiración que me vino a veces, los buenos y los malos momentos, pero eso ya lo hable en su momento, en sus notas de autor, o por otros fis, solo quiero decir, que para mi, fue una de las mejores (y más comicas) experiencias al momento de escribir, y en general de la vida, el tiempo se me pasa volando cuando escribo esta historia…Ahh, buenos recuerdos, que espero pase lo mismo cuando la lean.**

 **No es la mejor parodia de fanfiction, y supondré que tampoco la de South Park, no es la gran historia, tiene muuuchos errores ortográficos que me ire leyendo (porque me voy a volver a leer el fic y editarlo); pero si te has tomado la minima molestía de leerlo, de aguantar tantas estupideces y sobre todo al setsy narrador, creo que es un fic, que no te decepciona, no es bueno, pero es comico, y logra su cometido en varias ocaciones, o aunque sea si solo 1 vez los hice reir, entonces el fic tuvo un propósito cumplido.**

 **Espero les gustara en general, esperen con ansías leer: Jóvenes Magos y la Cámara de los Secretos... Prontó, igual este mismísimo día subo el primer cap, quien sabe.**

 **Me duele dejar esta historia atrás, pero a la vez la dejo con orgullo, y a sabiendas de que vienen más pendejadas por delante.**

 **Me despido de este fic, de ustedes, por ahora; y hasta la siguiente historia, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyó, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, o Pms (o comentarios en cualquier lado), apoyando el fic, gracias por leer; comencé como nada, y termine donde estoy, gracias a que este fic ha sido una de las columnas base, de hecho, si lo leen cuando inicie era bastante malo en muchas cosas, y hoy en día sigo siéndolo, pero creo que he mejorado, gracias por aguantarme, no tengo palabras para describir lo agradecido que estoy dentro de mi, pero ya me estoy poniendo moñas.**

 **Gracias por todo.**


End file.
